The Dark Lord's Last Hope
by Rubato
Summary: The daughter of Sirius Black is taken to live with Severus Snape after the deaths of the Potters, and her mother the one who the Dark Lord needed to take over the wizarding world. Now, years later, the Dark Lord needs her daughter for his plans...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story on FF. :3 Reviews would be lovely. I'm not sure where I'm going to go with this at certain parts as it is still in the works...The narration will eventually switch over to Asia's point of view. I hope you like it!

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, OTHER THAN AUDREY & ASIA.**_

**CHAPTER 1**

On that fateful night, 4 year old Anastasia Black was taken into protection by the ministry, and then moved into the temporary care of Albus Dumbledore. Asia was safest with the great wizard, as it was assumed by the Ministry of Magic and remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix. Many feared that the Death Eaters would hunt Anastasia down.

She stayed with Dumbledore while the Order figured out who would look after her and help her develop her powers properly. Her godfather, Remus Lupin, pleaded with the Order to let him take her in. After all, he did have a very good relationship with his god daughter, Asia absolutely adored her Uncle Remus. He was in a fragile state with four of his friends being dead and one being their murderer. Asia was all he had left. The Order turned Remus down, Dumbledore sympathetically stated that though Remus would be a more than fit guardian, his condition would endanger the welfare of his goddaughter. A risk that could not be taken as she was vital to the ultimate demise of the Dark Lord. After spending the whole night debating and arguing over who would take on the responsibility of the small child, they finally came to their conclusion...Severus Snape.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME ALBUS!" Remus roared "HE HATES SIRIUS, WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT HE'LL TREAT ANASTASIA ANY DIFFERENT! AND WHAT IF SHE LOSES CONTROL OF HER EMOTIONS?"

The thing is, Severus was probably _not_ going to acknowledge the fact that Asia was the spawn of his most hated enemy, Black. The girl was an exact replica of her mother, there didn't seem to be a trace of Black genetics in her. Her mother, Audrey, was a gorgeous woman, she had black hair that went just below her shoulders, and amber eyes. When Audrey lost control of her emotions, the very earth beneath her shook. Like her mother, the small girl had powers over the earth. When she was angry, the ground would shake and tear open. When she was upset or sad not only would the ground shake, rocks and dirt would fly, and if she happened to be near water the waves would be over 100 feet. Like her mother, she was considered a dark creature.

Dumbledore smiled calmly at the angry man and said "Remus, I place 100% confidence in Severus, he will take care of Asia well, and he knows how to deal with the dark arts and dark creatures"

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat "Albus, are you sure about this? He is our spy, but I don't think that he's really cut out to handle a child! Where will the girl go when Severus is working with the Death Eaters?"

"She will go with her godfather, Arthur, except when there is a full moon" said Dumbledore.

Remus sighed "Its better than nothing I suppose"

Just then, the door creaked open and in walked the man of the hour, Severus Snape.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together "Ah Severus! Good to see you! Now may I ask that the rest of you leave me alone with Severus for a few moments. I need to talk to him alone"

The Order members left one by one, Remus being the last, closing the door with a scowl on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still working out some stuff here, I have about twelve chapters written already, I'm just going through and editing them and whatnot. Expect to see a different side of Snape...**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR AUDREY AND ASIA._**

**CHAPTER 2**

"What's the werewolf's problem?" Severus asked in a quiet had been deeply affected by the events that had occurred in the last few days.

Both of his only true friends in life were killed, Lilly Evans - the love of his life, and Audrey Dalio, the only friend who understood him completely. Audrey was the friend who stayed neutral when the fight between Severus and Lily broke out their seventh year, weeks after Lily started dating James Potter. And though Audrey was dating Sirius Black, the biggest asshole Severus had met in his life, she still remained a close friend to him.

Dumbledore gave him a sad smile "Remus is just upset with my decision of who will take in young Anastasia"

"And who will that be?" Severus asked obliviously

"You my good man!" Albus exclaimed clapping his hands together

Severus took his head in his hands, looked downward and sighed.

"I know this is a difficult time for you Severus, it is for all of us, but it's the truth" Dumbledore paused, "You would be the best suited to take on young Anastasia, she has very strong powers for a young witch, and I know you've been around Audrey long enough to know how to help her control them"

"But-" Severus began to interject but Dumbledore cut him off

"Let me finish Severus, I know that you are mourning your dear friends, but Audrey would have wanted this. It would be selfish of you to think that your pain is more than that of little Anastasia's. She's a three year old that witnessed her mother die and her father disappear" Severus scowled at the reference to Sirius asDumbledore continued

"she's very aware that there are horrible people looking for her and she is frightened, she is brighter than your average toddler. Now tell me, why do you seem so cautious to take on Audrey's child?"

He sighed, running his hand through his black hair "Sir, I'm afraid that when I look at her I won't see Audrey's daughter, I'll see the child of Black, and all of my hatred for that traitor will come seething through me"

"You must put your grudge with Mr. Black to the side Severus, it's Audrey's daughter who needs you now." Dumbledore said, gazing directly into his eyes.

"How will I take care of her when I have to meet with the Death Eaters, or when term starts again?" He asked

Dumbledore gave a small smile "I'm glad you asked, I have that all sorted out - for the nights you are meeting with the Death Eaters, she will go to Remus' house. Unless of course, it is around the full moon, then she will stay with someone else from the Order. As for when term starts, I give you two options - you can either hire a caretaker, or take her with you to Hogwarts. I recommend hiring someone."

"You always have a plan don't you?" Snape said in a monotonous voice.


	3. Chapter 3

_Whoohoo! A review - Thanks Daemon-Leonidos, the next chapter I put up will be longer_. :)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, JK ROWLING IS AWESOME, I ONLY OWN AUDREY & ASIA.**

**CHAPTER 3**

The next afternoon, Dumbledore took Asia to meet Severus and to help her get settled in to her new home.

"Is he nice?" asked the wide eyed little girl as she held on to Dumbledore's hand

"Yes, Anastasia, Severus is a very nice man." replied Dumbledore

She looked up at him "Why can't I live with Uncle Remus?"

Dumbledore sighed "You remember Remus's condition right?"

"Yeah, Uncle Remus turns into a big scary doggy when he sees the full moon. But if he takes his potion he's like a normal doggy"

"Very good," Dumbledore said "The reason you can't stay with Remus long is because of his condition, but don't worry, you'll still be able to visit him"

"Did Severus know my Daddy?" she asked

"Yes" said Dumbledore

"Were they friends like Daddy, Uncle Remus, Uncle James, and Uncle Peter?"

"No, they weren't friends at all" Dumbledore said, reasoning that he should be honest with the girl from the get go. "They didn't get along in school, Severus was your mother's best friend though."

"Oh" she replied quickly.

"So tell me, why is it that you won't let me shrink that cello of yours and make it easier for you to carry on our journey?" Albus said with a large smile

"I don't know" she replied "My mummy never liked when Daddy told her to shrink her cello to make it easier to carry, I don't either. Mum said that a musician should treat their instrument like a friend, not just a mere object"

"Ahh, I see." Albus replied "So how long have you been playing my dear?"

"Since I turned two" the girl smiled slightly for the first time in a week. "Mum taught me a lot of it, but I also go to see my teacher Edgar every week"

"So I've been told!" smiled Albus "I had Edgar for a student quite some time ago, he's a fantastic cellist"

After about a half hour of walking, they reached a decently sized house in the middle of the woods.

Dumbledore was about to knock on the large door but Severus had already opened it. Asia hid behind Dumbledore's leg, the child was normally fine with meeting new people, but given the events of the last week she became very timid and withdrawn.

"Good afternoon Severus!" Dumbledore beamed.

The small girl was peering out from behind the old man's leg.

"Good afternoon sir" Severus said as he was crouching down to meet the small child.

"Hello Anastasia" he said with a small smile, his heart was breaking into pieces looking at the small wide eyed child and remembering her mother.

"Hi" she replied quietly.

Dumbledore smiled again "I hope you don't mind me staying here for a few hours Severus, until you two break the ice a little better"

"Not at all, Albus" he replied "Would you like to see your room, Asia?"

She nodded.

"I'll wait down here" said Albus taking a seat in the living area


	4. Chapter 4

_I figured I'd release this tonight because I'm going to be pretty busy tomorrow. :)_

_I hope you like it._

_Reviews would be great. _

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS EXCEPT FOR AUDREY, ASIA, AND EDGAR!**

**CHAPTER 4**

Asia followed the strange man up the stairs, taking notice of his all black attire and the simplicity of his home. The hallways were lined with moving photographs of family members, and friends. She noticed many photographs of Severus with her mother and her godmother. She shook slightly with the sadness that she felt and swallowed her sorrow for another time. They reached a dark polished wood door, Severus opened it for her.

"I know it's nothing right now, but I wasn't sure of what you wanted, or what colors you liked. This room will always be yours, and you can do what you please with it. I'd be more than happy to assist you with that." He said "I'll let you unpack your things, this is probably a lot to handle right now for you"

"Yes, thank you" she said quietly and he turned, shut the door, and went downstairs

Dumbledore was reading a Muggle magazine that he had brought with him when Severus came down. "What on earth are you reading Albus?" Severus inquired

"Knitting patterns!" Albus replied excitedly "I do love knitting"

Severus sighed at the older man's oddness. "What is it that you needed to tell me, Albus?"

Dumbledore sobered up, and pulled out a long piece of parchment, and two shrunken boxes, one was teal, the other was black.

"Audrey wrote a will, Severus"

Severus' eyes widened in shock "But Albus, how did she…"

"Audrey knew she was going to die last week, she wrote her will a month ago, with it she wrote a series of letters" He paused "On her last night, she left her first letter. She cleverly placed it behind her back" Dumbledore held up the letter.

"Who was it addressed to, Albus?' Severus asked, paling.

"Myself, Severus" Albus replied slowly, he opened the letter and began to read aloud to him.

_Dear Albus,_

_First off, I want to thank you and the Order for your efforts to keep our family safe, though I knew they would prove to fail somehow. Three months ago, I went to a gypsy in the town of Wick, Scotland while I was there for a small gig. The old woman knew right away that I was a witch. She told me that the Dark Lord's uprising will only suceed by two things: the death of a baby boy, and the harnessing of the Earthen powers. The frail woman was over taken by a vision, her eyes rolled back into her head and she shook violently. _**"HE WILL FALL AFTER THE CONTROLLER OF THE EARTH LEAVES THIS LIFE AND WILL BE DEFEATED NOT LONG AFTER BY THE POWER OF A MOTHER'S LOVE. INNOCENCE WILL BE TAKEN, AND HIS FOLLOWERS WILL RUN FREE" **_Shortly after, she collapsed, I left her small hut in a panic and port keyed home the first chance I got. I never told Sirius, all I did was write, write as everything I held dear depended on it. At that time, I was afraid and unwilling to leave this world. I simply wasn't ready to leave everything behind. My daughter is only four, soon to be five, I didn't wish to leave before she grew up. Dying is inevitable, and I wanted to document as much as possible for my loved ones, but mostly for Anastasia. I fear that she won't remember me, and I'll just be a distant blur when she grows up. I'm begging you, please keep my daughter safe. Enclosed is my will, and letters to Lily, James, Harry, Remus, Peter, Nymphadora, Molly & Arthur, Edgar, Sirius (as I was not sure three months ago of his fate), Severus, and of course a book of letters for my daughter._

_Thank you, Albus….for everything_

_Audrey Dalio Black_

Severus paled even more "W-what does her will say?" He shook as he thought of how Audrey knew she was going to die, he then became angry at the thought that it was her own husbands fault.

Dumbledore looked sympathetically at the younger man, as he knew that he was working out the details for himself in his head.

"Her will states a few things, first, she states that in the event of Sirius' death or incapability to have custody of her child she wished for either Remus or yourself to be the primary guardian. Her one condition was that if one takes guardianship, the other must be allowed visitations at the very least weekly. Holidays count. She said she wants the both of you in her daughter's life as much as possible" Dumbledore said, not looking up from the parchment

"She knew that we were going to survive?" Severus asked

"She did. She answers this question in the will shortly after figuring that one of you would ask it" Dumbledore replied

"This box" he said, indicating a shrunken teal colored box with the initials A.L.B. painted on in script writing "is for Anastasia. Her mother left specific instructions about the items in this box, one being her very own cello.

She goes on to say 'Each item in the box is a birthday present for the next 20 years, I've left a letter for each birthday on the items inside.'"

Severus smiled slightly, it was just like Audrey to plan things in such a precise and intricate manner.

"This black box, is for you" Dumbledore said quietly, also handing him the letter Audrey wrote.

Severus held back his tears, and accepted the box and letter.

Dumbledore looked at his watch "I'm very sorry my dear boy, but I need to get going. I have quite a few things to drop off in regards to this will." He said, shaking a small velvet drawstring pouch with other shrunken boxes inside.

Dumbledore mounted the staircase and said a farewell to the child, then to Severus, and then disapparated.

Severus pocketed the box and letter, deciding that he would open it later tonight, and went immediately to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder, and fire-called Remus

"Lupin!" He sneered

Remus, sitting in an armchair near the fireplace, looked up from a book he was reading. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked like he hadn't slept peacefully in days.

"Hello Severus" Remus replied in a bitter tone. "What do you want?" he spat.

"I just wanted to talk to you in regards to Audrey's will" Severus replied in a more polite tone. He reasoned that he should be friendlier with the grieving werewolf.

Remus tensed for a second "She left a will?"

"Yes," Severus replied somberly "It appears she knew ahead of time that she was going to die."

"H-how?" Remus stammered in awe.

"From what she said in a letter to Dumbledore that she wrote the day of her death, she went to a gypsy in Scotland three months ago" Severus replied

"Did she know about…Sirius?" he said quietly

"Judging by her letter to Albus, and her will, she did not" Severus replied, anger boiling inside of him

"Perhaps it was better for her not to know…" Remus said quietly "It would have pained her so much to find out"

"I agree" Severus responded "The reason I floo called you was regarding the fact that Audrey wanted us both in Anastasia's life, whichever one had custody, the other had to have visitation at the very least weekly, and all holidays"

"Leave it to Audrey to know our stubbornness…" Remus said with a small smile while shaking his head

"Yes, she would know. So I'm assuming you'll want to see her soon?" Severus asked

"I think that's quite obvious, Severus" Remus said rolling his eyes. "We need to work out a planned schedule, it has to be planned around the days of the full moon."

"We can schedule most of your visitations on the days when I'm on the other side" Severus suggested "I don't want them knowing I'm in custody of Audrey's child"

"That's a good point," Remus replied "But I thought most of them…?"

"Oh no, many of them are still on the lose." Severus replied through gritted teeth "The Ministry is going through a corrupt phase."

"It figures," Remus spat "As soon as someone says that they've 'Seen the light!' or the error of their ways they're let off just like that!"

"Well, my next meeting with them is on Thursday. Would you like to come here, or for her to go to you?" Severus replied

"I'll come pick her up Thursday morning" Remus said

"Alright then, it's settled." Severus said, about to cut off the floo call.

"Oh wait, Severus, before I forget…Asia takes lessons on Friday's with Edgar, he owled me this morning asking about her, I told him to send you an owl in regards to her lessons" Remus said quickly "I have to go though, business to attend to regarding funerals." He looked grave. "See you Thursday" and with that he cut off the call.

A few minutes later a soft sound began to drift down the stairs, the sound of strings being tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The ringing sound of the girl tuning her cello flooded Severus' mind with memories of watching Audrey play. Tears welled in his eyes as he heard the child start to draw out a melancholy tune.

Severus decided to open his letter from Audrey…

_Dear Severus,_

_There are choices we make each and every day that affect our lives and the ones who surround us. Some of these choices destroy our relationships, and tear at our very souls. When we finally see the light, it is nearly too late and we see it's nearly impossible to fix the situation. They say that courage in danger is only half of the battle._

_I know what you did, Sev, I know you became a spy because you were madly in love with Lily. Though many are still wary of your decision, I know the decision was not only based on Lily, but what your heart was finally pushing through to that stubborn head of yours. I apologize for not being in touch with you often over the last three years, Sirius, well, you know Sirius, he's a stubborn git…but I love him. It's unfortunate that you've only been able to see Asia once. I do hope, that if it is Sirius or Remus who has custody over Asia - that they let you see her often. You are one of the few people I've encountered in my life that I want to be in my daughters life. It feels like time flew by so fast, we went from our first year in Hogwart's to graduation in mere seconds. I want to say thank you, for sticking by my side all of these years despite my "problems". _

_I love you Sev, always remember that._

_- Audrey_

Finally, after a week of holding it back, he let his emotions run wild. He threw himself into an armchair with his head resting in his hands. He vowed silently that he would never let anyone harm Audrey's child, he wanted her life to be better than that of her mothers.

The small cellist, was still playing sweetly in the background and then finally drew the melancholy tune to a close.

_**I can't really remember the first year after Halloween of '81. It started out feeling like I was sinking in an ocean. The week after my mother died, I was taken to Severus. I may have only been a toddler - but I just knew things were never going to be the same again. My world was slowly falling to pieces around me, I observed it not only by looking at the girl in the mirror that I assumed was myself, but I even saw it in the one of the only people I had left from my "old" life. For the first four months, I saw Remus age rapidly, and my teacher Edgar became somewhat of an introvert.. At this point, I never wanted to show either how much I was dying inside, so I kept it all locked away for a later point in time.**_

_**You may as well think I'm crazy, but Severus Snape, the man many know to be the foulest, evilest, greasiest teacher in perhaps all of Hogwart's history is my hero. I rarely saw that side of him as a young child, maybe I did and I was unaware in my state of grief.**_

Severus woke with a start hearing screams coming from upstairs, he realized that it had been about 6 hours since he had a breakdown. He hopped up from the chair, pulled out his wand, and bolted up the stairs into the small childs bedroom to find nothing but Asia having what seemed to be a horrible night terror for a toddler. The screams were wrought with grief and fear.

"Anastasia" he whispered, shaking the child gently "Wake up" he whispered.

The child shot up, and stared at Severus with wide, teary eyes as the whole house began to violently shake.

On instinct, Severus wrapped his arms tightly around the child, an overwhelming sense of déjà vu coming over him as he recalled having to do this to Audrey during their school years. Slowly, the house began to stabilize.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.

"Not right now" she whispered "In the morning…"

Severus nodded and then conjured a chair and situated himself by her bed "I'll stay until you go back to sleep" he said softly.

_**He did that every night for 6 months… until I stopped having that nightmare. Naturally, it would come back every once and a while, but it didn't come back with such force until later in my life. **_

_Eight years later…_

"ANASTASIA!" Severus called from the den "If you don't come down here within the next five seconds, I'm leaving you here and you'll be confined to this _insufferable_ house for another year!"

Less than a millisecond later, the 11 year old appeared at his side with her hands on her hips. "I'm here, your royal highness" she said sarcastically.

"Good" Severus smirked "I need to drop you off at Kings Cross"

"What are you smirking about?" she asked with a mischievous grin "Are you as happy to be rid of me as I am of you?" she asked while they were walking out the door

Severus shot her a glare and Asia covered her mouth. Though the girl was an exact clone of her mother physically, she had many similar personality traits with her father. In particular, his cheekiness.

Asia smiled innocently and he melted "We don't want to leave it this way before I go do we?" she said "I mean, we won't be seeing each other for a while" she laughed.

They continued walking through a wooded area…

"Just because you have already taken and passed your N.E.W.T.S and O.W.L.S in potions doesn't mean you can be a pompous brat at school" Severus sneered hiding a small smile.

"My _own_ potions tutor is telling me _**not**_ to be arrogant? What is this?" she replied incredulously unable to hide a large grin on her face.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, we have some serious matters to discuss" he replied, stopping in the middle of the forest.

"Is this our apparation point?" she asked, changing the subject quickly

"Yes" Severus replied "There are two things we must discuss. First off, you are _NOT_ to use your powers at school in front of large amounts of your classmates, _especially_ in front of my house. These are the children of death eaters, we don't need any of them telling their parent's about you. Second, you are not completely off the hook with potions, the Headmaster thinks it would be best if you had weekly lessons as a reminder -"

"UGHHHHHH" Asia groaned hitting her head with her hand "Why?" she whined

Severus glared, and then continued "So you aren't foolish and forget everything. During these weekly lessons we will also be continuing with-"

"-But wait! There's more!" Asia said throwing her arms up in the air, imitating a muggle television pitchman

"your training with your powers." Severus finished as he grabbed her arm and they apparated a safe distance from their destination, King's Cross.

"I know you have to maintain your cover and all, but do we always have to apparate in the woods?" She asked while swatting away some mosquitoes

"Yes" Severus said holding back a laugh. "The Weasleys should be arriving any minute, I'll wait with you until they get here though"

A few moments later, the Weasleys arrived a few feet from them via portkey.

Severus hugged the child then gave her a small shove towards the Weasleys.

"Wait!" she hissed lowly "I forgot to ask, what will be put down as my last name?"

"Already taken care of" Severus whispered back "You're registered under your mother's maiden name"

"Why not my fathers?" she asked, for Asia didn't know the truth behind her father's disappearance.

"Trust me, it would be much better that you've had your mothers maiden name, having your father's name would be too complicated. See you soon" he said, before disapparating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Because this is taking forever to write and I have a lack of ideas for Anastasia's first five years, starting after these next two chapters I'm going to just follow straight along with the books, and include some occasional flashbacks. My original idea ties along better with the books anyway. I'm sorry that this has been moving so slow!**

**Reviews would be great. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I own nothing, except for any characters such as Audrey and Asia that I made.**

CHAPTER 6

"Well…that was odd. Leave it to Snape to make such an odd exit" said Charlie Weasley coming up to Asia and giving her a bear hug.

"Hi Charlie!" Asia said excitedly, not having seen any of the Weasley's since last year, Asia ran out of Charlie's grip and hugged Arthur, George, Fred, Ginny, Ron, Percy, and of course, Molly, her godmother.

"We can't wait for our first year at Hogwarts" said the twins in unison, each putting an arm around Asia

"I can't wait for you guys to be there either, only two more years though" Asia said with a wide grin. She had a history with the two twins since their birth, the three of them were peas in a pod.

"Good to see you dear" Molly said, keeping her in a bone crushing hug.

"I see Severus has been feeding you" Arthur said, Molly elbowed him. Asia just laughed.

"Oi, we should probably be heading up to the platform" Charlie said.

"I agree" Percy chirped

"Where's Bill?" Asia asked

"Already on the train," Charlie said "He had prefect duties and whatnot"

The family of eight ascended the stairs to the station and began their journey towards platform 9¾ .

"Oh boy, aren't they just fascinating?" Arthur said in awe, while passing through the many muggles in the non-magical part of the station. Arthur stopped completely "Look, they have devices that spit out the tickets!"

Charlie rolled his eyes "C'mon pop" he grabbed his arm and began to drag him

"Boy, you just can't wait to get back on the Quidditch field can you?" Arthur said coming out of his daze

"Yes, and we'll miss the train if you keep ogling at all these muggle contraptions" Charlie said in a rush with Percy at his heels.

"Isn't this exciting?" Percy said to Asia with delight "We're going to Hogwarts! Finally! You know, I really can't wait to see the library."

Charlie looked behind him at his brother "Perce, don't tell me you're going to be one of those kids who spends all their hours in the library - you've got to have the Gyffindor experience!…Well, Ravenclaw's have the same experience too, and Hufflepuffs sort of have it, but they're not quite as enthusiastic as the Ravenclaws and Gryffindors are."

"What about Slytherins?" Asia asked amused

"Pffftt…They're wankers" Charlie said

"CHARLES WEASLEY! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE" Molly yelled

"Sorry Mum!" Charlie replied smirking and then whispered his two younger companions "They really are though…"

When the sign for Platform 9 ¾ was in sight, Asia wore a look of confusion.

"You have to walk through the wall to actually get on the platform" Charlie said, reading Asia's expression

"Oh!" She said with a smile "So, we're going to be like ghosts?"

"Exactly!" Charlie said rubbing her head "I've taught you well" he then looked around carefully and walked through the wall.

_**There are a few events in my life that I consider "the defining points", I wouldn't consider anything on Platform 9¾ defining for me, but my first train ride on the Hogwarts Express was in so many ways.**_

Percy and Asia boarded the train following Charlie.

"There's plenty of compartments. Not that I don't want you two sitting with us or anything, I just think you guys should mingle a bit with the other first years. The train ride is always a nice time to mingle and meet your future classmates and all, since it takes about 3½ hours" he said joining his fellow third years. "You can sit with us if you want though"

"Yeah Charlie! They can sit with us!" said a blonde Gryffindor peering out of the compartment

"Especially the girl!" said another with a huge smirk

"Shut up Jack!" Charlie said punching him in the arm

_**Jack is a creep, there's one defining point for you.**_

Percy whispered in Asia's ear "Let's look for another compartment, they're just going to talk about Quidditch and be creepy"

"Good point" she replied

After a few minutes of walking, and Asia being hit on by several boys, they found a compartment with two other first years. A girl and a boy.

"Can we sit here?" Asia asked peering in

"Sure" replied the boy "I'm Oliver Wood" he got up and shook hands with both of them

"Percy Weasley" Percy replied in an official tone, shaking his hand

"Asia Dalio" she said with a smile

_**A real defining point, meeting Jenny, my life long best friend and meeting Oliver Wood, who I wouldn't realize until much later that I truly loved.**_

"This is Jenny Ming" he said pointing to the girl across from him with short black hair and a purple streak.

"I like you hair" Asia said to Jenny

"Thanks" she grinned "My older sister charmed it"

"Wicked" Asia said "I didn't know you could charm your hair different colors"

"I didn't either, until two weeks ago" she said laughing "And it changes color every two weeks!"

"Even more wicked!" Asia exclaimed and the two began to laugh

"Not to be rude, but can we talk about something other than…girl things?" Oliver said

"Sure!" Jenny replied "Let's play a game!"

"What type of game?" Percy asked

"I dunno," Jenny replied "How about we go around saying one thing about ourselves, I'll start off…where you're from"

"Ottery St. Catchpole" said Percy

"Shaftesbury" said Asia

"East Lothian" Oliver said

"Originally from Yunnan but we moved to Sussex a few years ago when my father got a job transfer" Jenny said "You next Oliver!"

"Favorite Quidditch team?" Oliver asked

"TYPICAL!" Jenny yelled and then laughed "That's what we were talking about before Percy and Asia got here…Well, onwards"

"Chudley Cannons" Percy said

"Puddlemere United" said Asia

"Me too" Oliver said blushing slightly

"China's team" Jenny said triumphantly "You go next Percy"

"Hobby?" Percy asked

"Cello" Asia said

"Quidditch" Oliver said with excitement "Other than Quidditch Oli!" Jenny whined punching him on the arm "Well I play a bit of guitar" Oliver said

"I sing, and play the violin" Jenny said

"Reading" Percy said, puffing out his chest

"You're turn Asia!" Jenny said excitedly

"Okay, you're all going to find this really nerdy, but what subject are you most excited for the school year?" Asia said laughing

"Charms" Jenny said

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Oliver said puffing out his chest

"Transfiguration" said Percy

"Defense Against the Dark Arts" Asia said with a grin

The game went on for the next two hours until they reached the Hogsmeade station, where the four left the train and headed in the direction of a loud man yelling for the first years to follow him. They were the last of the first years to get their rowboats for the traditional journey across the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm excited to move this along a bit more now, the plot has been sitting in my head for months!

I forgot to mention a chapter ago, thank you to I-want-cheese for the review. I like your username too. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except for the characters I made.**

CHAPTER 7

"So…" Jenny said "Whose rowing?"

"We've got it" Percy and Oliver said together while picking up the paddles

Jenny grinned and sat in the middle of the boat,

"I wonder why they have the first years boat across the lake" Jenny said thoughtfully while looking around

"I'm not so sure myself, my brother Charlie told me that there's a giant squid in this lake" Percy said looking down at the water cautiously

"It's not like you're going to see it Perce," Asia said "It's too dark outside"

"I bet the squid doesn't even exist!" Oliver said "My parents told me they never saw it when they went to school"

_SPLASH_

_**Another defining point, I will never, ever, take a boat across the lake again.**_

"Well" Asia said, whiping the wet hair from her face "I guess that proves your mum and dad wrong Oliver"

_SPLASH_

"All we need is some soap at this point!" Jenny said

When they reached the shore they noticed they weren't the only ones soaking wet, over half of the first years wore the same shocked expression as they all stood there dripping.

"Well…that was fun" Oliver said, shaking out his hair

They all stood outside for about twenty minutes, not sure why it took so long to get into the castle. Oliver and Percy were off chatting with some of the boys about Quidditch.

"Now what?" Jenny asked

Just as Asia was about to say something, an older woman, who she assumed was Professor McGonagall (Remus had told her quite a bit about Gryffindor's head of house), appeared at the doorway to the castle.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, I see some of you have met the giant squid" she said while waving her wand and drying those who had been soaked. "We are about to enter the castle, where I will lead you into the Great Hall and you will wait to be sorted."

"I hope we stick together" Jenny whispered

"Me too" Asia replied

The students followed Professor McGonagall into the hall, Asia and the other first years looked around at all of the older students staring back at them.

"Well…this is awkward" Percy whispered

Out of nowhere, the Sorting Hat began to sing a song about the history of Hogwart's which seemed to have went on forever. About 20 minutes later, the song closed and the sorting began.

After about ten or eleven students, Asia was finally called up

"Anastasia Dalio"

She walked through the crowd, received a reassuring glance from Charlie, and sat on the stool.

"ANOTHER ONE!" yelled the Hat

"Yes" Asia thought "How many were there before me?"

"Quite a few," the Sorting Hat replied to her in her head "The Dalio line goes all the way back to the first generation of Hogwart's students…but where to put you?"

"Gryffindor" Asia replied

"Not Slytherin? Or Ravenclaw? You'd do very well in Ravenclaw" The Hat replied

"Please, just go with Gryffindor" Asia pleaded

"Hmm," The Sorting Hat said outloud "Best be in GRYFFINDOR!"

"Thank god" Asia mouthed to Charlie who was grinning and moved over to give her a seat.

"You didn't think you'd be in Gryffindor?" Charlie asked

"Well the Hat was saying I'd be great in Ravenclaw or Slytherin" Asia said quietly

Charlie stiffled a laugh "I know you're intelligent, but you're not a bookworm! So you couldn't be in Ravenclaw, and you're not slimy, therefore you couldn't be in Slytherin"

"Thanks Charlie" Asia said

"Jennifer Ming!"

"Oh! I hope she's in Gryffindor too!" Asia said quietly

"Friend?" Charlie asked

"Yup," Asia replied "Perce and I met her, and Oliver Wood that boy over there" she pointed at Oliver

"Ah I see" Charlie said

After about ten minutes of the hat muttering to itself and to Jenny it finally decided "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" Jenny said while sitting next to Asia, she looked over next to Asia and saw Charlie "Woah! A bigger Percy!"

"Well, that's a first." Charlie laughed "I've usually been called a little Bill"

"What about me?" said a familiar voice from behind them

"Bill!" Asia yelled hugging him

"An even bigger Percy!" Jenny said

"Percy Weasley" McGonagall called

"Speak of the devil" Charlie said looking at Bill

The hat just barely touched Percy's head before shouting Gryffindor

"Just like our sortings" said Bill with a chuckle

"They were that quick?" Jenny asked amazed

"I think the only reason yours was longer is because your parents didn't go to this school" Percy said sitting next to Jenny

"Oliver Wood!"

"Well, we've got three out of four," Jenny said "Let's hope it'll be four out of four"

"There's no question about this one. GRYFFINDOR!"

"Four out of four!" Asia said to Oliver as he sat down across from her

"What?" Oliver said

"All four of us" Jenny pointed at herself, Oliver, Percy, and Asia

The feast went by faster than Asia had anticipated and as soon as she knew it, they were following Bill up to the common room. The first year girls dormitory was the lowest level, and there were eight beds.

"Wow, our stuff is already here!" said a girl with long, blonde curly hair named Alexi

"Definitely not like the school my parents went to" Jenny said "They had to carry their luggage up a large hill and all the way up to their dorm rooms"

"Glad we're not in China then" said one of the other girls

Just then a black owl flew into the dorm and landed on Asia's bed with an envelope in it's beak.

"Is that your owl?" Alexi asked

"No," Asia said, taking the envelope from the owl "It's my guardian's"

"Your…guardian?" Alexi said confused

"What do you mean? Is it a weird relationship or something?" Jenny asked

"No, no, not at all. He was a close friend of my mothers, I've never really called him Dad or anything, he's always been Sev" Asia said impatiently while opening her letter

"That's so cool, you're on first name basis with your parent" Alexi said "If I called my mom by her first name she'd kill me"

"Same here" Jenny said holding her head "My parents would scream at me in two languages!"

Inside the envelope there were two pieces of paper. On the smaller of the two there was a quick note from Severus

_Anastasia_

_Your mother has always been prepared, even for your first day of school. Lesson this week, Wednesday evening, after dinner, meet me in the dungeons._

_- SS_

_My dearest Anastasia,_

_It pains me greatly that I will not be there to see you off from Kings Cross on your very first day of school. I only hope that you know I did this so you could live a safer life, and I hope that it is okay for you to be out in the world without fear of being hunted. Hogwarts is a phenomenal place, it has never gotten old to me, no matter how many times I went back, there was always something new to be discovered at Hogwarts. Lifelong friends are made here. I know the first few weeks are going to be a little difficult, but just relax and be yourself. I know you'll be wonderful. Enjoy your first year, I hope you have as many enjoyable experiences that I have had during my years at this school._

_I love you_

_- Mum_


	8. Chapter 8

:D

I'm using excerpts from the books in a lot of these.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU NOTICE AREN'T IN THE BOOKS. **

**CHAPTER 8**

_**Hogwarts wasn't as eventful during my first four years as it was my last three, of course, it was really because of the arrival of Harry Potter. Though my memories of my early years had become foggy, one person I never forgot was Harry, he was featured frequently in my dreams of long forgotten days spent with my parents and Lily and James. He was also in some of my worst nightmares recalling that awful night so many years ago, picturing my worst fears as a child of what had happened in Godric's Hollow. The first time I had seen Harry in eleven years was on the train to school.**_

_**After walking through the platform with Percy, Harry had shown up and asked Aunt Molly about the Platform. I realized that he wouldn't even remember me, he was only a baby when he last saw me, so I decided to start fresh.**_

With all the chaos on the platform, Asia stuck close with the twins, scouting for Jenny while Oliver had volunteered to take her trunk to their compartment.

"Oy, Where are you sitting?" George asked

"Somewhere near the front of the train, Olli saved us a compartment. Are you both sitting with us?" Asia asked

"Yup" replied the twins together

"We're bringing Lee too" Fred said

"He has a giant tarantula" George said

"Do I want to know?" Asia asked them, raising an eyebrow

"Probably not" George said

"…but you're going to find out anyway!" Fred said

The three noticed a small first year boy trying to get his trunk inside the train, he looked very familiar.

"D'you need help?" Asia called

"Yes, please" he said

"George! Fred! I need some man power over here!" Asia yelled

The twins came marching forward imitating soldiers and saluted "At your service miss!" They said in unison and grabbed one side of the trunk, while Asia helped Harry with the other.

"Thank you" he said pushing the hair out of his eyes

"What's that?" Fred said, pointing at something on Harry's forehead, a lightning shaped scar

"No way" Asia said putting a hand over her mouth

"Are you-?" George said

"He is" Fred said

"What?" said Harry

"Harry Potter" Asia said

"Er, yeah" he said shifting nervously

"Wicked" said Fred

"Oy! Where are our manners!" George exclaimed "I'm George Weasley, that's my twin Fred, and this is Asia Dalio"

"Fred! George! Asia!" Molly called from the platform

"Coming!" Asia yelled

After saying their goodbyes, they headed towards the front of the train to the compartment that Oliver had saved

"It's about bloody time!" he said as the three walked in "I've been waiting here forever"

"No you haven't" said Asia "If you had, you'd be dead, unless you're immortal"

"Oh shut up and hug me" said Oliver pulling her into a tight hug

"Where's Jenny?" George asked

"She's a prefect" said Oliver

"Is she really?" Fred said

"We now have someone on the _inside_" George said nudging his brother

"I can't believe she's one of our prefects! That's incredible!" Asia said

"I know! It's so awesome!" Jenny appeared at the door, looked directly at Asia and said

"I need to talk to you, now. Important business!" said Jenny grabbing Asia by the arm and dragging her out of the compartment

"Where are we going?" Asia said following Jenny at a quick pace down the train

"Bathroom. Urgent. Talk. Attractive men." she said while opening the door for Asia

"So, I was just in the prefect's compartment earlier and I overheard James Davies talking to Trevor Abbott-"

"The seventh year in Ravenclaw, right?" Asia asked

"Yes, anyway, he was talking to Trevor about YOU, he wants to ask you out on a date for the first Hogsmeade weekend!" Jenny whispered smirking

"Me!" Asia lowered her voice even more "I've barely spoken to him, he was my partner in Herbology and sometimes in Charms but that was it!"

"And easy on the eyes!" Jenny said nudging her

"Yes!" Asia agreed "What else did you hear?"

"Oh gosh, he was going on and on about you. He said you were gorgeous, and he's been named Qudditch captain for Ravenclaw!" Jenny said

"Ooh, fancy!" Asia joked

"And guess what?" Jenny said jumping up and down

"You've found the cure for lycanthropy?"

"No" She said still jumping

"You've figured out how to conjure a giant waterslide into the Great Hall?"

"Noo!" she jumped

"You've figured out how to walk on the ceiling?"

"No! I have a date!" Jenny said jumping even higher

"WHO?" Asia yelled jumping with her

"Trevor!" Jenny said "He asked after James left, he didn't know I eavesdropped though" she giggled

"We're doubling. No questions" Asia said

"Of course, m'lady" Jenny said imitating a gentleman and linking her arm in Asia's

The two went back to their compartment

"Bloody hell!" Oliver said "Where did you two go?"

"We had to have a chat" Asia said

"It was necessary!" Jenny piped in

"Well, I'm glad you're back, I have exciting news" Oliver said grinning "You're looking at the new Gryffindor Quidditch Captain" he puffed out his chest.

"OLIVER! THAT'S AMAZING!" Asia exclaimed hugging him

"I'm so proud!" Jenny said

"We're not" Fred and George said together

"Why?" Jenny asked tilting her head

"Because he's going to be a git about this season" George said

"He's going to work us like dogs" Fred finished

"How do you know that?" Asia asked

"He told us" They said together

"He's mad" George said

"All he wants to do is win the Quidditch House Cup" Fred said

"You do too!" Oliver argued

"We do" Fred said

"But we're not barking mad" George finished as he sat down next to the window

"I'm not barking-" Oliver began but everyone else in the compartment interrupted him "You are" they all said together

Oliver blushed slightly

"Awww! I love when ickle Olli blushes" Jenny said pinching Oliver's cheek

An hour into the train ride, James knocked on the compartment door.

"Davies" Oliver said getting up to shake James' hand

"Wood" James nodded while shaking his hand "Congratulations on being named Gryffindor Captain"

"You the same" James said

"Why are you here?" Fred asked

"Not to be rude or anything, but we're just curious." George said

"If you're here to talk Quidditch," Fred said

"You can just go now" George said

"We aren't giving away a thing" Fred finished

"Don't worry boys, I'm not here to talk Quidditch" James said brushing past Fred and George "I just wanted to talk to Asia"

"About?" Fred and George said, standing in front of Asia with their arms crossed

"You guys, back off" Asia pushed the two out of the way and went up to James, he grabbed her hand

"I just wanted to know if you would have lunch with me the first Hogsmeade weekend" he flashed a smile

"I'd be delighted to" She smiled back

"Excellent" he said "I'm sorry to cut short here, but I must get back to my compartment." He made his way to the door "I'll see _you_ later" he said directing his gaze towards Asia

Oliver cursed under his breath

"What's your problem?" Asia put her hands on her hips

"It's nothing" Oliver muttered and then sat down in the window seat, and stared out the window

_**The rest of the train ride was very tense, Oliver was acting so strange. It was a major relief when Percy had came into our compartment fifteen minutes before we reached the station to tell us to change in his bossy Percy tone. Jenny and I were trying to wrap our heads around what had gotten into Oliver. I remember she said to me, while we were changing into our school uniforms "You know how he gets with Quidditch, and you're one of his best friends, and you're going out on a date with 'the enemy'. Naturally, Oliver is moody" **_

_**I only hoped that this wouldn't carry through the entire year.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to I-want-Cheese and Vicki219 for the reviews! :D

I hope you all like it.

_****__DISCLAIMER: I DON'T _OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

**CHAPTER 9**

_**A few minutes after we had gotten off the train, James found me and we began to talk for a bit about our schedules and what classes we were taking this term. It took a while before Fred, George, and Oliver noticed that I was talking to him, Jenny kept a lookout for me, until…**_

_SLAM_

_**That.**_

James almost fell over

"Sorry mate!" Oliver called over his shoulder "Must've not seen you" Percy followed right behind him and the two got into a carriage. "Hurry!" Percy called to Asia and Jenny.

"What was that all about?" Jenny hissed at Oliver as she got into the carriage

"It was an accident" Oliver said acting as if nothing happened

"A well planned accident" Asia muttered

"You know what I've always wondered?" Jenny said outloud, trying to change the subject, "What exactly pulls these carriages?"

"Some odd variation of a horse" Oliver said gruffly

"They're called Thestrals" Percy corrected him "They're only seen by people who have witnessed death" He turned to Asia and said in a sympathetic voice "I assume that you can see them" she nodded silently "How can you see them Oliver?"

"My Grandfather experimented with potions a lot, one went wrong when I was eight" he said, staring out the window

"I'm sorry" Asia said quietly

"Why should you apologize?" Oliver said, looking at her "It's not your fault"

"I-I know" she stammered "I just-"

"It's fine, it happened a while ago" he said "He lived a long life, blimey, he was 102 when it happened" he ran a hand through his hair

Oliver went rigid in his seat "BLOODY HELL!"

"What?" The other three said in unison

"I just remembered, I have to find a new Seeker!" Oliver yelled

The three relaxed

"You had to scare us half to death in order to tell us that you need a new Seeker?" Jenny said clutching her chest and taking deep breaths

"Sorry Jen" Oliver blushed

"It's going to be hard, replacing Charlie" Asia smiled, remembering Charlie's crazy jumps and turns on the Quidditch field.

"Very hard" Oliver agreed, brightening up a bit on the subject of Quidditch

"You should go out for it" Jenny said nudging Asia and winking

"I fly rocks, not brooms" she replied in a flat voice, but then began to laugh

"She's too good for broomsticks" Oliver joked

"You bet Captain!" Asia saluted Oliver

"But seriously" Asia said "Sev would kill me, he likes me out of the spotlight as much as possible"

"He's just being a greasy git, he's probably never had enough fun at school and now he's trying to make you suffer" Oliver concluded

"More like he doesn't want the entire school knowing Asia could cause a 8.7 on the Richter scale" Percy scoffed

"He's still a git" Oliver said

"Oh he's not too bad once you get to know him" Jenny chirped

_**The previous summer, Jenny had spent a month with us, her first time encountering Sev outside of the classroom. It was a very interesting experience. He promised me he'd remain on his best behavior, despite the fact that Jenny was one of his students. She was the first of my friends to manage to get Sev to open up, a difficult task. He took very well to her joking personality. It was hard for my friends to believe when I would tell them that he is a softy underneath all of those scowls. It was completely understandable, the contrast between his persona at Hogwarts and home was extraordinary. **_

"Even I find that hard to believe, and I've known him for years" said Percy

"He's my mate now" Jenny said triumphantly "Except for in the classroom"

"_So what exactly are the qualifications for a potions teacher?" Jenny asked while plopping down in a seat across from Asia_

"_What do you think that they would be?" Sev raised his eyebrow_

"_Well, I think you'd probably need some reading skills, time management skills, maybe transfiguration, I think I read somewhere that archery was a requirement"_

_Severus spit out his drink and began to laugh._

"_Wow" said a voice from the door way "I don't think anyone's made him laugh like that other than Audrey, Lily, or Asia" Remus smiled as he walked in and sat down at the table_

"It's true. Jenny's in first place for favorite first" Asia chimed in

"Jenny's first place for everything" Oliver said while helping both of the girls out of the carriages

"Not in Quidditch" Asia said

"Or moving rocks" said Percy

"Or Charms" Jenny said

_**When we arrived on the campus grounds, Oliver kept close to me. I didn't really mind, we had been such close friends for the last four years that I didn't analyze it any further.**_

"I swear" Fred said laying his head on the table "The song gets longer every year"

The Sorting Hat was singing it's usual song and though Sorting is an exciting event, the rest of the school usually finds it the worst part of the Welcoming Feast due to its longevity.

"I just want to see my brother get sorted into Gryffindor, and then eat until I explode. Is that too much to ask!" George cried throwing his hands in the air

It seemed to take forever, until Harry Potter was called, when all of the school actually paid attention. Everyone was curious to see where he would go.

"GRYFFINDOR" The hat yelled

"Yes!" yelled Lee Jordan "This re-affirms my beliefs that we truly are the superior house!"

Asia rolled her eyes and Oliver chuckled

"Ronald Weasley"

"Oh look!" George said grabbing his brother "Ickle Wonnie-kins"

"They grow up so fast!" Fred fake cried and blew his nose

Percy hit both Fred and George upside the head.

"Git" the two said together while rubbing their heads

Before the hat was even on Ron's head it shouted "Gryffindor"

"Just like our sorting" Fred said

"HI MINI PERCY!" Jenny yelled down the table

Ron looked up, turned red, and then waved

"Oi! Schedules? This early?" Fred said as schedules appeared at the table

"And we have potions first thing tomorrow" George banged his head on the table

"Defense Against the Dark Arts for us" Oliver said while looking over Asia's shoulder to compare schedules

"I wonder what the new guy will be like" Asia thought out loud "What was his name again? I wasn't paying attention when Dumbledore mentioned it"

"Quirrell" Oliver said

"I wonder what's under that turban?" Jenny sniggered "Would it be odd if I were to make a move on him using that as my pick up line?"

"Odd." said Fred sitting next to Jenny

"But hilarious" said George sitting on her other side

"He's so jittery" Asia said still staring at Quirrell

"It's probably your buddy over there making him nervous" George said

"Threatening him with some voodoo" Fred finished

"He's probably telling him that he knows someone who can trap him in an avalanche" George said

"Oh hush" Asia said waving them off

"Asia!" a voice called from behind her, she could see Fred and George who were across from her making faces and cringing at the voice. It was James.

"Hello James" Asia smiled and turned around in her seat to face him, George made a gagging noise in the background

"I just wanted to know if we had Herbology and Charms together this year" he smiled back

_**Let me tell you something about James Davies, he was one of the few boys at Hogwarts who I'm pretty sure could seduce anyone. That boy was a god. He was always so charming, and I'm sure he could easily obtain anything he wanted just by smiling, including every female at Hogwarts. Even the teachers.**_

Oliver scowled as James pushed him aside to be next to Asia

"Looks like we don't have charms" James began "Herbology, DADA, Transfirguration for the first half of the year. Why no potions?" He said examining her schedule

"She's already taken her N.E. and O. in Potions" Oliver said in a mock casual tone "Quite advanced" he added

"Wow," James said "Maybe you could give me a few pointers sometime?"

"Sure" Asia smiled

The feast was over and the students began to pour out of the Great Hall.

"Time for my prefect duty!" Jenny squealed and ran to catch up with Percy

"She's a little too giddy" George said

"She's Jenny. She's ALWAYS giddy" Asia said

The voyage up to the tower was longer than usual seeing as there were so many new students, and general student traffic.

"Olli, whats wrong?" Asia asked, noticing how quiet he had been for most of the trip to the common room

"It's nothing" Oliver muttered

Fred and George exchanged knowing glances, Asia raised an eyebrow at them but decided to question them later

"Are you sure?" Asia asked him

"I'm fine. Just a bit tired from the day" Oliver said mounting the last staircase.

By the time they had reached the common room, it was almost deserted. Jenny, Percy, and Alexi, a girl in Asia's year. Oliver immediately took to the stairs and went off to bed without saying anything.

"He's so moody today!" Jenny exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "We've been trying to figure out all day what's wrong with him!"

"He's been acting strange since the train" Asia told Alexi

"He's probably got Quidditch jitters or something stupid" Alexi said "I'll ask Zach later if you want, he'll know for sure"

Zach Johnson, was Alexi's sixth year boyfriend, and one of Gryffindor's chasers.

"I don't think its Quidditch" Percy said "I don't think Quidditch could ever do wrong by Oliver. Good night girls" he went up stairs

"You know what I think it is?" Jenny said while settling in her bed "I think he's going through menopause"

"Jenny, men don't have a monthly cycle" Alexi said

"Well, then why do they call it MEN-opause?" Jenny said "That's my final word for the night. Think about it ladies!"

They all laughed, and extinguished their lights.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that took longer than expected, I had a busy weekend. I'm hoping to have chapter 11 up tomorrow. Thanks so far for all the reviews, I love feedback, so please review? ****J**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 10**

_**The first month of school was just a precursor for what seemed to be the rest of the year, Professor Quirrel freaked me out but I'll save that story for another day, Sev's weekly potions and battle lessons turned into just Sev's Potions lessons, and Oliver had mood swings worse than any female could ever have. On a daily basis, Jenny would remind me "MEN-opause". When Alexi asked Zack a number of times about Oliver he would change the subject. Things began to get worse after the first weekend of October, which was coincidentally the first Hogsmeade weekend, the weekend I promised that I would have lunch with James. It was a cool autumn day, and James took me to Madam Puddifoot's café, I'm not sure why - I'm aware that it is a "love destination" but it was just too mushy.**_

"James" Asia said staring at him across the table, with her hands locked together in front of her

"Yes?" he smiled back"Not to be rude, love, but why on earth did you chose Madam Puddifoot's?" Asia said with a slight laughHe blushed slightly "Well…I was given some advice by a few friends-""Were they guys?" She interrupted"Yes" James said raising an eyebrow

"Figures" she said giggling

"Whats so funny?" James began to laugh with her

"That guys actually think that girls like this café!" Asia almost fell out of her seat laughing

"Fine then" James smirked, folding his hands "What do girls like? I'd love to hear this"

"We enjoy down to earth guys, and ones that don't throw away their masculinity by taking a lady to a girly café" she grinned

_**The date went extremely well after that, probably because we left Madam Puddifoot's and went to the Hogs Head instead. I think the more I talked to James, the more I became intoxicated by his presence. The flirtation between us must have grown more apparent, because Jenny and Alexi teased me relentlessly and James began to fail potions for some reason. (Surprise, surprise) I never had the chance at the time to confront him, he always stayed on the subject of Potions during our weekly "reminders". One day I attempted Legilimency, but naturally, I was blocked.**_

Asia felt a sharp pain in her head like a hammer "OW! Did you have to go that far?"

"No, but you're trying to figure out something" Severus said staring her down "If it's about Davies then don't bother. You won't find out"

Asia was still rubbing her head "Blimey…"

"It's what you receive for trying it on the master" he smirked

_**I shouldn't have been so stupid to try it on him, after all he did teach me how to do it in the first place. Incase you're wondering, what I meant by our weekly lessons only being in potions from my fifth year on was that Dumbledore had found me "a new mentor". I didn't think anyone could have taught me better than Severus, probably because he was one of the few to experience my mother in full force, there were no other earth movers around like us. It is said that only two can exist at a time. I was wrong…**_

"His name is Bingwen-Lei" Dumbledore said "his name itself means master of arts and thunder"

"But I thought there could only be two…" Asia began

"Ah, but there are" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "When your mother died, it was regulated"

"But then, there were three at a time, four years before she died" Asia said confused

"Yes," Dumbledore continued "Magic and fate have strange ways of intertwining" he got up and moved towards the door

"Professor! Wait!" Asia called, he turned around "If there were three of us, at that time, why did Voldemort chose to go after my mother and I?"

"It is uncertain, why Lord Voldemort didn't go after Bingwen-Lei" Dumbledore said "My theory is that he was simply too ignorant to research for another earth mover. Like yourself, he thought that there could only be two at a time - and when he heard of your existence, that thought must have been clear. To have two of you, he would have more control. Bingwen-Lei has told me that he believes it is because he remained hidden, in his village Xia He, where the wizard locals made sure he was safe."

_**My lessons with Bingwen were either early in the morning or late at night in the Forbidden Forest. It was a way different approach then my lessons with Severus. Bingwen said that I was good, better than he expected me to be, for being trained by a human. It was odd for me to hear that he referred to everyone else as humans, I mean, weren't we considered humans?**_

"The world considers us Dark Creatures." Bingwen stated "And so we are, not because of what the world labels us, but it is our very make up. Though we appear human, we are not. We would only be classified as humans if every other person of the human race had the same abilities we did."

"So if you're saying we aren't humans, why do we have human rights?" Asia asked, continuing to walk with him into the Forbidden Forest

"There are only two of us at a time! Occaisionally three! Once the Ministry has confirmed that we are "under control" they consider us human because of merely our appearences" Bingwen said

Asia was about to cut in but he continued "If a wizard or witch were to notice our powers, they would treat us the same way that they treat werewolves and vampires. Like filth. They would fear us, and therefore classify us as filth"

"So we will always be judged?" Asia asked tears filling her eyes, feeling a slight sense of déjà vu and remembering when she asked her mother the same question

"Yes" Bingwen said "There is no changing man's ignorance"

"But, my father was a human…Doesn't that make me half?" she asked"No" he said "The magic is sometimes hereditary but no matter who or what are the parents, the child will always be one hundred percent" he stopped "We are here"

"What are we doing here?" she asked

"We are making peace with the other creatures of the forest, because we are no different from them" he said as he sat on the ground "Sit" he commanded

_**Like I told you, a very different approach from my lessons with Severus. My first lesson with Sev, when I was about four was entirely devoted to keeping my emotional balance. If I cried, depending on the severity and subject of my tears it would range anywhere from a small shock to a 5.6 on the Richter scale. In my first few months at Sev's house I've also accidentally destroyed the backyard a few times, when I am over-excited or hyper dirt has a tendency to fly…I know, embarrassing right? You're dealing with a hyper toddler and two thirds of you yard is gone. There was this one time when I actually caused a thunder storm, which is odd, power over the earth shouldn't mean the sky as well. When I told all of this to Bingwen he asked me, "Did you ever hear of the earthquake in Shanghi in 1978 that was followed by a tropical storm? That was me. I lost my mother the night before…" So these things did happen, and I wasn't just stranger than usual. While we sat in the forest, he said to me, after a long silence…**_

"You know, you really are one of the keys to destroying Voldemort" he looked at her

"He's gone…" Asia said looking down at the floor, her stomach dropped at the thought of her mother's murderer

"Nothing is ever gone" Bingwen said looking out into the distance

"W-why me?" she blurted out suddenly "Why not you? You're so much stronger, and better"

He stood up, looking forward while he said "Because it was not I that Voldemort chose, it was you. He killed your mother because she resisted and rebelled, but he also killed her because he knew one day that you would come after him for revenge and whether you realize it or not, he was right."

The trees rustled ahead of them, Bingwen told Asia to kneel, then to bow as if bowing to a King and five centaurs emerged, Bingwen bowed, and they bowed in return.

_**I remained bowing, not moving my head or looking up as Bingwen had told me not to look them in the eyes and let him do the talking.**_

"Brother, what brings you to this part of the forest?" said the centaur in the middle of the group

"What's with the human?" hissed the large centaur in the very center, the clear alpha of their colony

"Bane," Bingwen said, addressing the alpha "This is Anastasia Dalio"

Four had gasped, yet Bingwen seemed skeptical and trotted over to where Asia remained bowing, he knelt, and lifted her chin so that she was staring directly up at him.

_**In one very swift motion, he had picked me up by my stomach and placed me on my feet.**_

"It is her" Bane confimed, as he turned to his group, he turned back "My apologies for my previous behavior, my princess"

"P-princess? What?" Asia said, confused

Firenze, the centaur next to Bane smiled "Audrey said the same thing when we addressed her that way" the other centaurs nodded, remembering

"It was foreseen, in the stars that two dark creatures, a mother and daughter, both movers of earth and water would help to overthrow the Dark Lord. Though we had not had the chance to tell Audrey, we hadn't made the connection" Firenze said "It was a tale many generations old"

_**Bingwen and I sat there with the centaurs for a while, listening to their tales and legends passed from their ancestors. Before I knew it, it was 10:30 pm, and the lesson was over. I went back to the common room to find only Oliver, asleep in an armchair, with a Quidditch book opened in his lap.**_

"Oliver" she said, poking him

He stirred, but did not wake

"Olliiiiii" she said, poking him again

She tapped on his head, he still did not wake

"Ugh, I give up!" she said, and sat on top of Oliver.

Nothing

She turned her head and whispered directly in his ear "You're broom stick is on fire"

Oliver jumped up, which knocked Asia off of him

"WHAT? WHERE?" and then realized his surroundings and current location

Asia was laughing silently on the floor, Oliver looked down at her and smiled

"Asia…" he shook his head, and picked her up bridal style

"Ol-ive-r" she said between giggles.

"My broom on fire?" Oliver said skeptically with a smile

"I couldn't wake you any other way!" she exclaimed as she hopped down from his arms "I poked you a few times and you still didn't move. If the broom thing didn't work I was going to get on top of you and scream in your ear. You were in a dead sleep!"

"Yeah…" Oliver grinned rubbing his head "It was our first practice today, it was exhausting, barking out orders"

Asia laughed "I'm sure it is"

"How was your lesson?" he asked

"Different" she said, Oliver cocked his head "How so?"

"Well, we went into the Forbidden Forest, and we talked to centaurs" Asia replied

"You're right, that is different from your lessons with Slimeba- I mean, Snape" he said while Asia laughed

"How was the practice?" she asked

"Er- It wasn't really a practice, it was more of a tactics practice. We did a lot of drills, to brush up" said Oliver

"And you just barked orders?" Asia said

"Yes" he blushed, she laughed as she reached up and ruffled his hair "Oh Oliver."

"Yes?" he said getting closer to her, their foreheads touching

"Oh no" she said "No, no, no…We are not playing the awkward game right now. It's too late, and Jenny's not here"

"Not what I had in mind" Oliver said, their gaze still locked.

Their lips were barely touching when Asia said nervously

"I better go up stairs, it's late, good night Olli"

She broke away from Oliver and briskly walked up the stairs.

Oliver cursed silently, but didn't take offense to it, and walked upstairs to his dorm.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to The-Mixed-Up-Girl and MoonysMate for the reviews! And no, this WILL NOT be one of those fan fictions that is abandoned. I've read too many awesome stories that have been abandoned to let this happen to mine. I hope to finish this before the summer is over.

This chapter is long. :D

I love feedback! (*wink wink* *nudge nudge*)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 11**

"_**I almost kissed one of my best friends…I almost kissed one of my best friends" that thought was racing through my head for the rest of the night until I fell asleep. Though the next morning, Oliver and I played it out casually. I didn't tell Jenny about this until much later, I'm not sure why, maybe it was because I thought she would torture me about it. Oh wait, that **__**was**__** the reason why. **_

_**By the end of October I was very on edge to go to to Defense Against The Dark Arts, though it was a subject I had easily excelled in, something about Professor Quirrel really freaked me out. Since the first day of class, he has been too close to me. By too close, I mean breathing down my back. He almost constantly used me for examples or called on me. And, for some unknown reason, he always paired me with a Slytherin when our class did dueling exercises.**_"M-miss Dal-lio, with Mr. Fl-flint"

"You've got to me kidding me." she grumbled to Jenny, as everyone went to separate sides of the room, across from their partners

"Hello beautiful" Flint smirked, as his Slytherin cohorts fox whistled and hollered

"Hello Ugly" Asia replied

"Aw whats the matter poppet? I'm not going to hurt you" he smirked

Oliver, who was 3 people away from Flint on the same side, gave him a nasty look, while his wand hand was twitching. A few moments later he was pulled out of the class by Professor McGonagall.

"Nothings wrong darling" Asia said in a mock-sweet voice turning to Flint

"S-start!" Professor Quirrel stuttered

Flint went to hit her with a fire spell but Asia blocked it and with quick but careful thought decided against her original choice of knocking him into a wall and instead went with a head-enlargment curse.

_**Oh the joys of being able to do nonverbal magic!**_

The entire Gryffindor side of the class burst out into laughter, not only was Marcus Flint's head so big that he had fallen on the floor, Adrian Pucey, another Slytherin who was Jenny's partner had been stuck to the wall and wearing a pink bonnet and lipstick.

The bell rang and the class filed out, Oliver, Percy, Jenny and Asia all walked together to the common room for their free period

"Was that really a defense spell?" Percy asked Jenny

"Nope, but it was funny. Plus, he made fun of my culture, and no one makes fun of China in front of me. Especially a Slytherin" she said darkly "And why on earth does he keep pairing Asia with Flint? It's disgusting"

"Tell me about it…" Asia said "His teeth…are…I can't even"

"They're just that awful" Oliver finished

"Yes" Asia said "So why were you pulled out of class Oliver?"

"My question exactly" Percy agreed

"McGonagall has found a Seeker" Oliver's eyes lit up

"WHO?" Jenny, Percy, and Asia shouted in unison

"Shh!" Oliver said, looking around for an empty room in the packed corridor

"In here!" Percy said, opening a door to an empty classroom, they hurried inside and Percy shut the door

"Who is it Oliver?" he asked

"Harry Potter" Oliver said

"Really?" Jenny squealed "He defeated the Dark Lord and he's a Quidditch player, gosh, that boy is going to be a chick magnet when he's older"

"McGonagall saw him make a sharp 50 foot dive and catch a boy's rememberall from her office window during the first year's flying lesson today!" Oliver said excitedly

"She said it was a move even Charlie couldn't have made"

"…and that's saying something" Jenny said

"Wow." Asia said

"What about the first year rule for the House Teams?" Percy asked

"McGonagall said she'd talk to the headmaster" Oliver replied "If he's as good as she says he is, we might have a chance at winning the Cup this year"

"Oh god" Jenny said

"What?" Oliver replied

"You've got that crazy Quidditch look in your eyes. I can see it" she said and Asia and Percy laughed

"It's called passion, Jennifer" Oliver said triumphantly

"Oh sure, I know its passion but I don't honestly think you could love anyone else as much as you love the game" Jenny replied while leaving the classroom with the rest

"That is not true, he loves Nimbus!" Asia said, referring to Oliver's broomstick

The two began to snicker

"Oh shut it you two!" Oliver said

"I'm telling Nimbus that you're being mean to me!" Jenny yelled and began to dash up to the common room, Oliver followed in chase

Percy and Asia looked at each other

"I know Jenny is joking, but…" Percy began

"Is Oliver?" Asia finished "Probably half and half"

"What about Ollikins?" Fred and George appeared out of nowhere

"We just saw him runnin' up the stairs" Fred said

"Chasing Jenny" said George

"Something about Nimbus" Fred said

"and a Seeker" said George

"McGonagall's found a Seeker" Asia told them about Harry and his fifty foot dive

"Excellent" the two said, and walked away, looking quite suspicious

"What are you two up to?" Percy shouted, running after them

"Thanks Perce" Asia muttered "Let's ditch Asia in the corridor!"

Asia began to walk towards the stairs when something hit her in the back, knocking her facedown onto the floor. She turned herself around and found herself face to face with Marcus Flint.

_**Of course, the one time I'm left alone in the corridors I get a creep.**_

"That wasn't funny." hissed Marcus

"What wasn't funny? Your face? No, that's really funny. It must be something else" Asia sneered getting to her feet.

_CRACK_

Marcus hadn't used magic, he used his fist, and punched Asia in the head.

_**I'm not sure why I didn't get back up after that, I think it either was the initial shock that someone of pure blood status decided to use a non-magical method to hurt someone or the fact that I had never been punched in the head before. The pain was excruciating, was it always supposed to be that painful? I was really dizzy and some blood vessels must have burst because blood seemed to cloud my vision, just before I passed out I heard someone else…**_

"You think it's funny?" he sneered kicking her while she was down

"Ridiculing" _kick_

"me" _kick_

"like that" _kick_

"in class?" _kick_

He then knelt at her side so they were face to face

"D'you know what's going to happen after this, love? We're going to have some fun"

A malicious grin lit his face

"You're lucky no one-"

"WHO THE FUCKING HELL D'YOU THINK YOU ARE FLINT?" James Davies came running down the corridor with two of his comrades from the Ravenclaw team

He didn't even bother using magic, and went running at Flint, his friends following in suit.

None of the boys used magic, and fought with their fists - which wasn't uncommon among all the Hogwart's boys. All the while, all of the girls simply shook their heads at the boys and their over raging testosterone.

"BREAK IT UP!" Severus came running up the corridor, flicking his wand and knocking the four apart, Quirrel and McGonagall came from the opposite corridor seeing Asia right away.

"IN ALL MY YEARS OF TEACHING I'VE NEVER WITNESSED SUCH VILE BEHAVIOR FROM YOUNG MEN! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" she roared as she helped a semi conscious Asia to her feet

Severus paled, his stomach dropped in guilt that he hadn't seen Asia bleeding on the floor.

"150 points a piece from Ravenclaw" he hissed "Follow me, gentlemen"

The four boys began to follow Snape

"And 450 points from Slytherin" Professor McGonagall bellowed "For disgraceful, ungentlemanlike behavior!"

_**Professor McGonagall helped me all the way to the hospital wing. I slowly regained conciousness as we walked. When we arrived in the wing Madame Pompfrey gasped and said it was dark magic. I was a little confused on what she meant by dark magic, seeing as Flint punched me in the face, he didn't require a wand to do that. I don't think anyone requires a wand to punch someone.**_

" Eight broken ribs, a broken cheekbone, and look at these gashes on her back!" Madame Pomfrey tutted "No one could have hurt this girl without using Dark Magic"

"I'm going to go see to it that the attacker will be punished" McGonagall said with a malicious glint in her eye, Asia assumed that she was thinking of Quidditch

_**I wondered what the hell she was talking about, but then I remembered what Bingwen had said. We're not human. I guess not being human means our bones are stronger.**_

"Two doses of Skelegrow, and an overnight stay for you, Miss Dalio" Madame Pomfrey said handing her a large cup

"Two!" Asia exclaimed

"One dose won't just do it for magical bones!" she replied, taking the cup after Asia drank, and shooing her to lay down

Moments later, Jenny, Percy, Fred and George ran in

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Jenny ran to her bedside

"I'm SO sorry I left you alone in the corridor. I'm such a moron" Percy said rushing over

"Yes Percy" George said

"You are a moron" Fred finished

"I went after you gits" Percy hissed

"Well you shouldn't have" George said

"Don't worry Asia, we'll beat Flint at the match this weekend" Fred said while sitting on her bed

"Yeah, beat him to a pulp!" George pumped his fist in the air

"Where's Oliver?" Asia asked trying to move, but deciding against it as it already hurt to breathe.

"Er-" Fred said "He's very upset with himself"

"He's upset that he wasn't there to protect you from Flint" George said

"…and he was upset that it was Davies who found you" Fred mummered

"What does James have to do with Oliver's guilt? Oliver shouldn't even be guilty in the first place!"

"But he is" George said

"Yeah, he's more upset than that loss we had last year in the finals to Ravenclaw" Fred said

_**And that loss was bad…really bad, Oliver attempted to drown himself in the showers. It took Jenny and I nearly an hour to talk him out of it. We were so soaked that the three of us had colds over Easter break. The thoughts going through my mind that night were endless. **_

_**Why was I attacked?**_

_** Did some of the Slytherins know of my identity? **_

_**Did I have feelings for Oliver? **_

_**I pushed that last thought into the back of my mind. I hoped it wouldn't resurface for a while.**_


	12. Chapter 12

High fives for you if you find the AVPM (A Very Potter Musical) reference.

Review please! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 12

_**After an incredibly painful night of growing back half of my rib cage and a cheek bone, Madame Pomfrey, the most over protective, over bearing nurse I have ever encountered in my existence let me leave the hospital wing. I thanked god it was Saturday, because I had barely slept and having class would just be torture. It was six in the morning and breakfast wasn't for another hour and a half so I went back up to the common room. On my way up, James saw me and hugged me so tight I thought I was going to break all over again…then of course, I remembered "non-human bones".**_

"Anastasia" he breathed hugging her tightly

_**My whole name? Really?**_

"I'm so sorry" James whispered

"For what, James? It's not your fault" she said, confused

"I wish I had gotten there sooner" his face contorting with anger at the thought of it "Are you alright?" he held onto her at arms length

"A bit sore, but none the less fine" She replied "What was your punishment?"

"450 points taken from our house, and we've all got a months worth of detention, and McGonagall gave us back half for 'chivalrous intentions' Flint has two and a half months worth of detentions, and a threat of expulsion if he does something so vile again" he said

"Well, she was right about chivalrous intentions" Asia smiled and kissed him on the cheek "Thank you, I'm indebted to you for such a noble action" she ruffled his hair

"I never want to see anyone hurt you" he hugged her again

_**James was the real mushy type…can you tell? Not that I minded, sometimes it just seemed to rehearsed and fake.**_

"I'm going to go up to the tower" she said yawning "See if I can catch some sleep, didn't do too much last night"

"You should" he agreed

_**Just as I turned to go…**_

"Wait…" he said and pulled her into a full on kiss

_**Do you see what I mean by mushy? But I don't mind kisses, it was great. But honestly, he acted as if I had almost died.**_

Asia laughed "Good night, James"

"You mean good morning" he corrected, smirking

"Well, it's night for me" she giggled

When Asia finally reached the seventh floor, she decided she was just going to sleep on the couch in the common room, being that she was too tired to walk up another five flights of stairs just to get to her bed.

_**A few hours after I collapsed on the comfortable Gryffindor couch…**_

11 AM

"Wakey wakey!" poked Fred

Her eyes fluttered open, and she was face to face with Fred, George, and Jenny

"We knicked you some breakfast from the kitchen" George said while sitting on the couch next to her while Fred handed her the plate

"Thanks guys" Asia said stretching "How was your morning so far?"

"Pretty uneventful" Jenny said "Are you up for a Hogsmeade trip?"

"Not really" she replied "Go without me, I'm sure Alexi wants to go, she said the other day she needs to replenish her stock of candy"

"And we need to replenish our prank supplies" Fred said evilly rubbing his hands together

"Yeah, our match against Slytherin is next weekend, so you know what that means" said George

"Gryffindor-Slytherin hatred week?" Asia replied "So soon?"

"First match of the season" said George

"The first of November" Fred finished

"And they have even more initiative to prank them" Jenny cut in "With Flint and all"

"Yeah, the whole house knows" said George

"But out of respect for you, we simply said that a Gryffindor girl was beat up by Flint" Fred said

"The Ravenclaw's are backing the story" Jenny said "I told a few of the girls, they spread it to their house"

"And we all know how easily influenced the Hufflepuffs are when it comes to hating Slytherin" George chimed in

"Where are Percy and Oliver?" Asia asked

The three made faces, as if trying to figure out how to word something

"Oliver's had a rough night" Jenny said "So has Percy"

"What happened?" Asia asked sitting up

"We're not really sure" Jenny began "Oliver was very angry about Flint attacking you-"

"Also angry that it was James who rescued y-OW" Fred said as Jenny elbowed him

"So why did Percy have a rough night?" she asked

"I think because he was talking to Oliver for the most of it…so he's sleeping and Oliver's out on the field" Jenny replied

"But it's pouring outside!" she exclaimed

"You know Oliver" Jenny said waving her hand

_**I was still very confused at that point about Oliver, there was something he was hiding that should have been so obvious at the time but it wasn't. And why did he hate James? He's one of my best friends, I thought he'd be happy for me. After Jenny, Fred, George, and practically ¾ths of the school left for Hogsmeade I changed and went down to the Quidditch field to see Oliver, who without a doubt was still flying around. I tried shouting at him, but it was raining too hard and he was too high. I don't own a broom, but I'm pretty good with rocks. Seeing as the visibility was low, I wouldn't be breaking any of Severus' precious DO NOT BE SEEN rules. God forbid I were to use my powers at school. If I was allowed to, I probably wouldn't have gotten beaten up.**_

Asia flew up on a rock and crept up behind Oliver while he was floating, and looking at the field, he was probably thinking of a strategy.

She threw a tiny pebble at his back but he didn't break concentration, so she decided to just keep flicking pebbles at him

After three or four minutes, Oliver finally turned around, and was startled to see Asia and nearly fell off of his broomstick

"Jesus lass, what're you doin' up here!" Oliver shouted through the high wind and pelting rain

"Coming to see you!" Asia called back

Oliver pointed downward and began to fly closer to the ground to land, Asia followed.

"What is it?" Oliver said as they reached land

"We need to talk" Asia replied

Oliver conjured an umbrella and gave it to her "Here" he mumbled softly about catching a cold

"No" Asia said "I'm not taking it unless you come under. I'm already soaked anyway"

"Fine" he grunted, coming under the umbrella "Are you alright?…from yesterday?"

She nodded silently, about to ask what happened to him last night when he spoke

"Put me in a right scare last night, when I found out" Oliver said quietly "I knew someone would have to use some Dark Magic to hurt ye' I stayed up most of the night in a worry" he said sheepishly

"I'm sorry" was all she could think of saying

"For what?" Oliver was shocked "I…We should have suspected that Flint might be out for blood after that mess you put him in during class" the two of them chuckled at the thought of Flint having to drag his abnormally large head to the hospital wing

"You shouldn't blame yourself…" Asia said quietly

"But I do bl-" Oliver began but Asia held up a hand for him to let her finish

"None of us would have seen that coming, I wasn't found by James or anyone else until a good half hour later…and Flint was still there"

Oliver shook slightly at the thought of that

"I'm going to make sure we do him in next weekend" Oliver said, his voice wavering slightly

"And I'll be cheering you on the whole way" Asia smirked evilly at the thought of Slytherin losing

"I know that smile" Oliver said chuckling "Look, while we're talking, I just wanted to say I don't think you should-

Before he could finish Hagrid became clear in the distance

"There yeh are!" he shouted "McGonagall and Snape want te see the two of yeh"

The two gave the half-giant puzzled looks

"What I mean, is McGonagall wants ter see Oliver, and Snape wants to see Asia" Hagrid said clearing the confusion

"Oh" The pair said and began to walk to the castle with Hagrid

When the three reached the castle they were dripping all over the floors, to the dismay of Filch, who began to scream at Oliver and Asia but didn't seem to notice or care about Hagrid

"Bloody hell Filch, don't ye got anything better ter do?" Hagrid roared, and Filch left them alone but glared at Oliver because he was tracking mud.

"Hagrid? Do you know where he is?" Asia asked

"Probably sulkin' in the dungeons like he always is" Hagrid said waving his giant hand

Asia giggled "Good point. Thanks!"

_**I was a little on edge walking down towards the dungeons, worrying about being attacked by any more Slytherins, more like Flint, who had used magic I had never even heard of. Of course, I then remembered that most of the boys from that house were in Hogsmeade and posed no threat, and Flint had an all day detention with McGonagall. I knocked on the door to the office I knew all too well**_

"Enter" drawled a familiar voice

She walked in, and sat down, a scowl on her face reminding herself what had happened the previous evening with Sev's favorite Quidditch captain.

"Go ahead" Severus said, reading her expression, which he frequently called her 'I'm about to explode into a rant' face

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU APPOINT A DISGUSTING, DIRTY, LOWLIFE, INSANE, WOMAN BEATING, BOY FOR A QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN? I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING TO HIM, I WAS MERELY DEFENDING MYSELF BECAUSE HE TRIED HEX ME WITH THAT "RIP IN HALF" SPELL, IT'S NOT LIKE I PUT HIM IN A PINK BONNET OR SOMETHING-" Severus spit out his water holding a laugh "I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT HE HAS ENOUGH BRAINS TO KNOW HOW TO CURSE HIS HAND SO HE CAN INFLICT BRUTAL PAIN LIKE THAT."

"First of all…where on earth did you come up with a pink bonnet?" Severus asked with a bemused expression

"Jenny hexed Adrian Pucey, I'm not sure what she used, but he was stuck to the wall wearing a pink bonnet and lipstick" Asia said waving her hand impatiently waiting for his next question

"Second, you know its my cover to be an uncaring and presumably evil teacher…and Flint is good with Quidditch. He's a lot like your friend " Severus folded his hands

"Don't…ever…compare…those two" Asia gritted her teeth "Entirely different"

"Third, I'm investigating currently how Marcus learned such difficult magic, seeing as he's not the brightest of students…never was" the last two words mumbled

"Perhaps his father?" she suggested

"No, Flint Senior is just as dumb, trust me." Severus smirked, but then became serious "Also, I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. I believe you"

"About what?" Asia was confused

"About Quirrel." Severus said leaning forward in his chair

"It's about time, it's only been…oh I don't know…two months!" Asia sneered

"He's been acting stranger by the day" Severus replied, ignoring the girl's rude tone

"Not to mention, that if he didn't pair me with Flint this wouldn't have happened" Asia hissed

"He's still pairing you with Slytherins?" he asked

"Yes. Slytherin boys to be more specific" she huffed crossing her arms

"I've alerted the headmaster of your suspicions" Severus stated

"I swear to god, I heard his turban sneeze the other day" Asia shuddered

"Now that's just preposterous" Severus said with a laugh "Now go" he shooed her out of his office


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks for the reviews PintoNess, I-Want-Cheese, and MoonysMate

Review please! :D I love to hear feedback

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 13**

November 1st - Slytherin vs. Gryffindor

Alexi, Asia, Jenny, and the other four girls in the 5th year dormitory woke up early that morning and got ready for the match

_**None of us played, we were just rabid fans…no one would expect it of course, a bunch of girly girls becoming incredibly savage over a silly sport like Quidditch, yet there we were.**_

Alexi began to read from a list "Face paint?"

"Check!" Jenny yelled, throwing two tins from her trunk, red and gold face paint

"Hoodies?"

"Check!" all the girls said together

"Banner?"

"Got it!" a girl named Linda said taking it out a blank white banner "What should we put on it this year?"

"Slytherin Sucks?" Jenny asked

"Alright" Linda said tapping her wand on the banner "What else?"

"Marcus Flint is dating a troll" Alexi grinned

"More like Marcus Flint IS a troll" Asia scoffed

"I like that, lets put that down" Linda said, tapping her wand

"Obviously the standard ROAR FOR GRYFFINDOR" Alexi said

"And something for Fred and George, I promised them" Jenny said

After a half hour of preparation, the girls walked down to breakfast, with their faces painted and their hair done.

_**We weren't the only girls doing this either, we were joined by 4**__**th**__** - 7**__**th**__** year Ravenclaws, and 5**__**th**__**-7**__**th**__** year Hufflepuffs. The girls in our year also had influence on the 3**__**rd**__** year Gryffindors, who decided to take part in our tradition. Though none of the Slytherin girls ever dressed up or supported their teams as strongly. Jenny assumed that it was because they lacked basic brain function. What a pity. (Just kidding)**_

_**The game went on…well, it went on as any Gryffindor vs. Slytherin event. The atmosphere was insane and tense. As always. Even Percy was a little loopy and you know his sort, he's the future working stiff. We all saw it coming.**_

_**The reasons I particularly enjoyed Gryffindor vs. Slytherin matches were the fact that I could act as un-lady like as possible and no one would give a damn because it's a sporting event, and I always had bets with Severus concerning the outcome of the match. 10 galleons on this game, and I knew Gryffindor had it in the bag, despite Slytherin's dirty playing. They all had their own reasons to play hard today…but it seemed that Slytherin had reached an all time low when Harry's broom began to act up. I looked around and saw Sev muttering to himself, I knew he was crazy sometimes but he was staring straight at Harry.**_

Jenny and Asia exchanged a look

"I know you two had a bet, but you don't think?" Jenny asked

"I hope not" Asia said quietly "Because if he is, guess whose broom I'm going to jinx?" she gave a nod towards Flint who had just flown by the stand a blew a kiss at her

"He's disgusting" Alexi said crinkling her nose

A few moments after Harry had regained control of his broom he caught the snitch.

"YESSSSS" Asia yelled "10 galleons for me!"

"When are you going to his office?" Jenny asked

"Why?" Asia said looking confused

"I want to see the infamous 'Won the bet' dance" she replied

"Probably tomorrow afternoon" Asia said, as they made their way down to the Gryffindor locker rooms to congratulate the boys and Alicia

Naturally, Alexi ran up to Zach and practically sucked his face off

"One day they're not going to have faces" Jenny shook her head as she jumped ontop of George's back, a usual for the two.

"Good show, Harry!" Asia patted him on the back, smiling and made her way to Oliver and hugged him

"Did I do ye' proud?" he asked

"Yes lad" Asia said, imitating his Scottish accent "Ye' gave them snakes a scare."

Oliver pulled her back at arms length and gave her a funny look, but then pulled her back into a hug. She looked up at him, centimeters away, then lips milimeters away.

_**And then it almost happened again…Twice in one week. I don't believe anyone else saw, maybe Fred or George, I did see some red hair out of the corner of my eye. After that, I made a very quick excuse and ran back up to the tower, Jenny at my heels in confusion. I had made it all the way up to our warm dormitories where Jenny caught up a moment later, both of us were out of breath.**_

"Did…I…just…see what I…thought I…saw?" Jenny exclaimed between inhales.

Asia nodded and flopped on her bed.

'What even…?" Jenny said sitting next to her

"I don't know!" Asia threw her hands in the air "It's not the first time it's happened"

"IT'S NOT?" Jenny jumped up "When! Where?"

"Last week," Asia put her hands over her eyes "After my first lesson, I came up to the common room, and Oliver was asleep in one of the chairs. With a Quidditch book in his lap of course. I thought he was trying to play the awkward game and that's when it _almost _happened."

"Oh…my god" Jenny said "But…that means, George was right" she said to herself in awe

"What about George?" Asia said

"Well…in the beginning of the year, after James had come into our compartment and asked you to Hogsmeade and Oliver began to act strange…moody…and I thought it was just Quidditch. Obviously it's not."

Asia was about to say something when Jenny continued "He was furious every time he saw you with James, and he practically beat himself up when Flint attacked you. OH MY GOD"

"But-" Asia began, Jenny turned to her

"Asia, don't even try to contradict with any reasoning, there's too much evidence!"

"Okay, well, start piling the evidence. Let's see this" Asia crossed her arms as she sat up on the bed

"I can give you ten examples" Jenny stated in a matter of fact tone

"First, when we were walking the carriages after the train ride this year and James was talking to you, Oliver brushed past him, bumped him rather hard in the shoulder, and walked off"

"Second, in the carriage the four of us boarded, when we were on the topic of thestrals and Oliver was still very moody after the encounter with James, and he told us about his Grandfather, and then you apologized. His mood softened so much, he couldn't stay mad at you despite the fact that you were flirting heavily with James"

"Third, in Herbology a few weeks ago, when you cut open your hand accidentally when the planter broke, despite James being right next to you, Oliver was the first there and bandaged your hand"

Asia was about to cut in, when Jenny held up a hand telling her to wait

"Fourth, during DADA whenever Quirrel gets too close or pairs you with Flint, his wand hand twitches and he makes the "Signature Oliver Wood is pissed off" face"

"Fifth, when we snuck out the last night of school last year and you almost fell out of the window and he caught you-"

"He would have done the same for any of us!" Asia said desperately

"Maybe me, but not Fred or George, or Lee" Jenny said thoughtfully

"Sixth, HAVE YOU EVER SEEN THE WAY HE LOOKS AT YOU? I mean, honestly, that really makes it obvious"

"Seventh, he nudges you all the time in the hallway"

"That doesn't mean-"

"YES IT DOES! Eighth, he actually _listens_ when you're playing. Because _you_ know, and _I_ know that Oliver's mind is almost always on Quidditch, and lord knows he would never stop to listen to classical music if any music at all"

"Ninth, You're a girl, a pretty girl mind you, who knows about Quidditch. Including stats. It's quite clear he finds that attractive"

"Tenth, he hugs you more than he hugs any of his other female friends. And I'm his only other female friend!"

Asia put her head in her hands.

_Meanwhile…in the Gryffindor Quidditch locker rooms, Oliver was cleaning up when Fred and George rounded the corner_

"Blimey! You blokes gave me a scare" Oliver said, pulling on his sweatshirt

The twins stood in front of him with large grins

"What?" Oliver said, looking at them in confusion

"Oliver fancies someone!" George said in a sing song voice

"What're ye? No! I-" Oliver began turning red

"You're turning red!" Fred yelled

"Don't lie to us Captain" George said

"We know all, and see all" Fred finished

"Oh, and we know its Anastasia too" George added quickly

"How did you?" Oliver began

"Well…we saw that almost kiss. But we also had been seeing all different things this whole year" George said

"The train was the start of it" Fred said "and when you spoke of Ravenclaw's team you had this positively malicious glint in your eye"

"Pretty much the same one that you have when we talk about Slytherin" George said

"And honestly, we do notice you checking her out quite a bit" Fred said

"Yeah, you're not very discreet" George finished "Asia's like our sister practically, so we're extra watchful of her"

"But she's older than you" Oliver said

"So?" The two said simultaneously

"Oliver, if you like her, go after her" Fred said

"You have our blessing!" George said

"Would I need your ruddy blessing-" Oliver began

"So you do like her" George said

"Knew it" Fred said "Why won't you go after her?"

"She's already dating Davies!" Oliver exclaimed "What am I to do?

"PERSUE HER!" Fred and George yelled throwing their hands in the air

"They're not technically boyfriend and girlfriend" Fred said "They snog, they talk, they flirt, and James is fake. That's pretty much it"

"Oliver, just do it" George said "We all know Davies is a fake asshole."

"He's got alterior motives, he does" Fred said

"And it's clear you actually like her" George said

"We're on Team Oliver!" Fred said

_Back in the Gryffindor 5__th__ year girls dormitories…._

"But I'm already dating James!" Asia whined

"I know" Jenny said

"This sucks" the two said together

_**For some reason, my young fifteen year old mind would not believe it. I forced myself into some sort of twisted denial.**_


	14. Chapter 14

I feel like this took forever, sorry! I'll be posting chapter fifteen right after this. :D

Review please! :D I love to hear feedback

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Do you like him?" Jenny asked sitting up

"I'm already with-"

"It doesn't matter who you're with or who you aren't with! ANSWER!" Jenny jumped up shaking her friend

"I don't know!" Asia squeaked "Maybe?"

"You need to figure this out before it gets out of hand!" Jenny said nervously

"Ahhhh!" Asia groaned into her pillow kicking her legs on her mattress in frustration and then rolling over "Boys will be the death of me"

_**Besides my boy issues, things began to get weirder as the year progressed. Professor Quirrel also seemed to just become more strange by the day. On Halloween, he came running into the Great Hall, ruining all of the fun and festivities, ran straight up to the staff table, right up to the headmaster and said "TROLL! IN THE DUNGEONS…Thought you ought to know" and then fainted, like a pansy. Naturally, the entire school flipped out with the exception of Jenny and myself. Why? Well, in our second year when we were wandering around the grounds at night, we met a few trolls**_

_"I think we should bring the boys to our midnight escapades!" Jenny exclaimed twirling around_

_"Well you know Percy would never-" Asia paused, hearing a rustling movement coming from the forest._

"_Oh my" Jenny said as three trolls emerged from the Forbidden forest_

_The five just stared at each other for a moment before one of the trolls grunted, and the three trolls began to advance on the two girls_

"_Why is Marcus Flint chasing us?" Jenny squeaked_

"_I don't know" Asia said grabbing her arm and __running_

"_Wait-" Jenny said, taking out her wand "I've got an idea" she conjured two canes and top hats_

"_What are we doing?" Asia said taking a hat and cane_

"_Dancin'!" Jenny said "Follow my steps"_

_**Did we tap dance our way out of being killed? Yes, yes we did. Jenny Ming is a genius if you couldn't tell. After the school paniced for another five seconds Dumbledore, in his all knowing, calm manner, told the prefects to lead their students back to their houses. Perce was in his glory, and Jenny just followed rolling his eyes.**_

"Look at Percy" Oliver chuckled "Puffing his chest out like that!"

"I know!" Asia said "He's so ridiculous sometimes"

"Could you imagine if they made him head boy?" Oliver laughed

"Oh god-"

Before Asia could finish, James grabbed her and kissed her passionately

"James? What the?" Asia began

"I just wanted to make you feel safe" James said, smiling

"Safe? What?" Asia said confused

"I know the troll's got you in a panic but it's okay, I'm here love" James held her to his chest

Alexi was within range, and Asia gave her a 'save me' look

"Oh hey! Asia! We have to go to the common room and do that thing, we were supposed to do" Alexi said yanking Asia away from James "Sorry. James! Girl business!"

"Oh god that was awful" Alexi said as they reached the seventh floor

"I know" Asia groaned

Alexi mimicked James and grabbed Asia "Oh baby! You must be soooooo frightened"

Asia fake swooned "Oh James! It was terrifying"

Oliver and Zach walked around the corner while the two were acting out James' ridiculous nature

"Oi, if I knew ye' liked lasses Lexi, I wouldn't have-"

"OH SHUT UP ZACH" the two girls said simultaneously

"Let me guess" he said "Giving a good Davies impression?"

"Yes sir!" Alexi said, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek

"It was ridiculous!" Asia began "He thought I was in a deathly scare over the troll"

"What a moron" Oliver mumbled as the four climbed into the portrait hole

"So I wonder how a troll got into the school…" Alexi said

"A senior prank perhaps?" Asia asked

"No Senior, would be able to sneak a troll into the school. Especially past the teachers" Zach said waving his hand

"Especially past McGonagall" Oliver said

"Past Snape too!" Alexi said

Percy came running down the boys staircase, his face red

"What is it Perce?" Oliver said raising a brow

"Ron is gone, Harry is too" he began to pale

"No sign of Hermione Granger either" Jenny said running down the girls staircase

"Bloody hell!" Oliver said in realization

"What!" the four looked at him shocked

"The Troll is a sabotage from Slytherin! THEY LEAD MY SEEKER INTO A TRAP!" Oliver ran up stairs only to return five seconds later with his broomstick

"Oli, I don't think it's a-" Asia began

"It definitely is! It all makes sense now" Zach said summoning his broomstick

"What're you two doing?" Alexi said in alarm as the two boys headed towards the window

"Going to get our seeker of course!" Oliver said

"And Granger…she's a valuable intellect and gets us house points" Zach said while mounting his broom

"AND RON!" Percy, Jenny, Asia, and Alexi said together, shocked at the two boys' stupidity as they flew out of the window

Percy and Asia exchanged a look

"Well," Percy began "You are a lot more stealthy than those morons"

She sighed as she went towards the window "I know Perce" and she summoned a large rock with her hand

"We'll go too" Jenny said as she and Alexi made their way towards the window

"Remember" Percy said grabbing Jenny's shoulder "You can't be seen. Otherwise McGonagall might revoke your badge"

"I know, I know!" Jenny said impatiently swatting him away "Let's go!"

The three girls flew down and around Gryffindor tower, until they spotted a window with two broomsticks hanging out of it

"Bloody bunch of morons" Alexi muttered as she, Jenny, and finally Asia climbed through the window

_**We snuck around that night looking for the three first years but we didn't find any of them. All we found was Oliver and Zach, hiding behind a pillar, curious to see why they were hiding, we peered over slightly and saw Professor Quirrel cornered by Severus. Severus was putting something together, I could easily see that by the look on his face that he was putting something together. Typical Slytherin.**_

"What d-" Alexi began but Zach covered her mouth and gave her a look

_**From what we had overheard Severus had accused Quirrel of bringing in the troll, but Quirrel stuttered and mumbled and none of us heard his reply, out of what we heard were the words "evesdropping students near the alcoves"**_

"Shit" Zach whispered

"I have an idea" Asia whispered, pointing at Jenny's prefect badge

"We're a search party!" Jenny whispered reading her friends mind "I'll start, I love improv acting"

"FIND ANYTHING BOYS?" Jenny called, in an abnormally loud voice

"Nope" Oliver said "Still missing"

Footsteps were approaching, and Severus appeared with Quirrel curiously looking over his shoulder

"What exactly are you five doing out of your common room?" he sneered


	15. Chapter 15

Hope you like it. :D I know these last two have been on the short side, I plan to make the next longer.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 15**

Severus was in acting mode, and therefore, Asia knew she must be too, but she wished to convey something to him because really that sneer and question had a hidden curiosity behind it

_**I tried something in the lines of occlumency to show him what had occurred a short time earlier, as in, all of us flying out of the tower after Oliver and Zach who had a ridiculous thought in theirs heads about sabotage. It seemed to have worked because Sev gave me a look that seemed to me as if he had received my message.**_

"Well sir, the prefects were assigned to do a head check of the entire house and I noticed I had three first years missing so I set up a search party to look for them" Jenny said

"Fine then" Severus said "Back to your common room"

He looked at Asia for a moment, and then his eyes flickered down the hall way, as if understanding that they had come from the open window down there and set off in the opposite direction, dragging Quirrel.

The five stealthily moved towards the window and successfully flew up to the tower window where they had left from. Percy was the only one left in the common room, sitting in a chair.

"Anything?" Percy said as he jumped up nervously

"Nothing, but we did see something interesting-" Asia said, but before she could tell Percy about Sev's run in with Quirrel the three appeared through the portrait hole

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Percy roared, more so at Ron then the others

The three remained silent

"Er, what he means by that really was that he was worried sick about you three" Asia said coming forward "Alright then?"

The three just nodded

"What're you doing with your brooms?" Harry asked perplexed as he stared at Oliver and Zach

"Oh we were just trimming tail twigs" Zach said non-chalantly and Oliver nodded

Harry and Ron were just about to make their way up the boys staircase when Percy called

"By the way Ron, we're spending Christmas at the school this year. Mum and Dad are going to see Charlie in Romania"

"You're staying with me?" Asia yelled jumping ontop of Percy and hugging him

"Yes" Percy said, awkwardly smiling and patting her on the back

Afterwards she ran and hugged Ron who looked confused yet happy.

_**During mid-November, during a visit to Hagrid's we learned of what was really going on around the third floor corridor. I don't remember what we were talking out previously but Hagrid was saying something about how it reminded him of the first time he had to feed Fluffy.**_

"Fluffy?" Jenny asked

"Yeah! The three headed dog on the third floor cor-" he paused "I shouldn't've said that…"

"Theres a three headed dog on the third floor corridor?" Asia said

"Hagrid! Why?" Jenny asked her eyes widening

"I can't tell yeh" Hagrid said

At that moment, Jenny and Asia gave Hagrid what they like to call their "Please, Please, Hargid, Pretty Please" eyes

"Oh fine!" Hagrid said after five minutes "Fluffy is guarding something very important for Professor Dumbledore"

"What kind of something?" Jenny asked

"I can't tell yeh that much!" Hagrid said

"But why does it need guarding?" Asia asked

"Because it just does!" Hagrid said "You two better get back up to the school" and he shooed them our of his cabin

_**November and December both went by in a flash, and before I knew it, it was the day before Christmas break. As always, the last day of term is filled with crazy shenanagans and surprises.**_

_**For example…punishments.**_

Fred and George walked into the common room with large grins on their faces

"What did you two do?" Asia asked wearily, looking up from the Daily Prophet

"Bewitched some snowballs" Fred said

"To repeatedly hit Professor Quirrel in the back of the head" George finished

Asia put down the paper and grinned "I love you boys"

"We know" they said together

_**Another example…ulterior motives**_

Asia was walking with Alexi after their trip to the library when they saw James and three of his friends from the Ravenclaw Quidditch team

"So how are things going with your lady friend?" one said while nudging James

"Yeah" another said "Are you two hitting the sack yet?"

James grinned "Patience is the key, I can't just rush her into anything"

"But we all know you want to!" one of the guys said

"You can't rush perfection" James said smugly

"Are you talking about you or Dalio? Because I'd say Dalio is quite a looker" said another

"Oh she is" James said

"So how much longer then?" one of the boys grinned

"Hopefully not too long, I was shooting for Valentine's day. You know, I'm going for the romantic setting" James smirked

"Ahh" the boys all said in agreement

"I think she'll be an easy bird, just like Fawcett" James laughed

Asia and Alexi exchanged a knowing look, remembering mid-October when Samantha Fawcett, a Hufflepuff in their year, was bawling her eyes out because her boyfriend had dumped her after they had just had sex.

"He was…while he was with you" Alexi had a look of utter disgust on her face, which mirrored Asia's

"Dalio's a lot prettier than Fawcett though, hands down" said one of the boys

"I agree completely." James said "She's a sweetheart too, not very boring, except when she gets a bit brainy on me, and god knows I can't stand the classical music. It bores me to death"

The boys began to laugh, when Asia and Alexi finally decided to come out from around the corner.

"Hey baby" James said, putting on his fake charm

"Hello, darling" Asia said in a sweet voice

_BAM_

_**I really don't regret punching James, and normally I regret a lot of things so this is really saying something.**_

"Do I look like a piece of meat to you James?" she hissed in his ear as he bent over clutching his bloody nose

"Baby I didn't mean-"

"DON'T YOU _BABY_ ME, JAMES DAVIES" Asia yelled "You're disgusting!"

_**I hexed them, all of them with a Jenny Ming original hex. Which she likes to call "Yum Yum Bubblegum" Basically, if you can picture the entire section of that hallway being covered in bubblegum and four boys being stuck within it then you'll have an idea. Alexi added her own hex by topping mine with a sticky goo. Alexi and I walked back up to the common room, neither of us cared for the consequences, they deserved it. I was so angry when I returned though that I simply just walked upstairs and ignored all of my friends in the common room.**_

Fred, George, Oliver, Percy, and Zach all gave Jenny a perplexed look

"What?" Jenny asked "I have no idea what's up with her!"

"I do" Alexi hissed, still furious as she sat down and began to tell the tale.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks CinnamonMintiMoon :D

Review please! It keeps me inspired.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 16**

Alexi had just finished a rather detailed account of her and Asia's trip to the library when Percy, who had been studying in the corner said out loud through gritted teeth.

"Is that bastard staying for Christmas?"

"Perce!" the twins said together, shocked that 'Perfect Prefect Percy' used such a 'foul' word

"What? He's a git. Who does he think he is treating _Anastasia _like that? Who does he think he is treating _any _girl like that?" Percy threw his book aside and stormed up to his dormitory

"Wow" Fred said

"We haven't seen Percy that mad in ages" said George

"I don't think I've ever seen him that angry!" Jenny exclaimed "But I don't blame him, I'm pretty peeved too"

"Where did Oliver go?" Alexi asked suddenly, and looked around the vicinity

"He went flying" Zach replied "Said he needed to clear his head. He looked pretty angry"

Asia sat up on her four poster bed reading a small purple book, the book of letters that her mother had written for her. She had it for ten years and she still wasn't halfway through it, for it seemed that a new page appeared at the back daily. It then hit her, it had been ten years. Ten years since her mother had died, ten years since her father had left her, ten years since her first Christmas alone. Though that Christmas was also her very first with Severus and Remus, she remembered it feeling cold and alone.

_PLINK_

"It must be hailing outside" Asia thought to herself, and turned the page of her mother's book

_PLINK_

"A lot of hail" she thought

_PLINK_

"It'll pass…eventually" she hummed softly

_PLINK PLINK PLINK PLINK PLINK PLINK_

"What in the hell?" she mumbled as she put her book down and moved towards the window

She squinted through the snow and saw a figure in mid air

"Bingwen?" she said to herself, and opened the window

"Wanna go for a walk lass?" called the figure

_**Not Bingwen…**_

"Oliver Wood!" Asia called "What in gods name are ye' doing outside in this weather, flying in these conditions? You're going to catch a cold!"

"And what're you doing up in your bed alone and cryin'?" He called back

_**I suppose the red splotches under my eyes gave me away.**_

"Touché" Asia nodded

"Well are ye' coming or not?" He asked, leaning his arms on the windowsill while still balancing on his broom

"Walking in three feet of snow?" Asia said skeptically

"Actually it's near six now lass" he tightened his scarf a bit "Get on your boots, let's go!"

"Fine, fine" Asia said waving an impatient hand and putting on her boots, a sweater, a hat, her coat, and pulling up her hood

She walked towards the window, Oliver was still there with his arms on the sill.

"Well?" she said

"Well what?" Oliver cocked his head

"Aren't you going to move?" she asked

"Why?"

"Olli!" she groaned "Our usual flying procedure! You know! I don't do broomsticks"

"Lass, theres six feet o' snow and ice, and the ground has been frozen for weeks with these temperatures, I don't think you're goin' to be able ter move any ground" he said, extending his hand to her

"Olli, we're not in our first year anymore. I'm a lot stronger than I was then!" she protested

He moved out of the way "Fine then, let's see this"

"With pleasure, laddie" Asia imitated his Scottish brougue, she held a gloved hand out the window and curled her fingers inward, waiting for the ground to move, but felt a strain on her hand.

Oliver smirked and said "Told you"

"Fine" Asia groaned, taking his outstretched arm and he pulled her in front of him

"Oliver?" Asia said quietly, as they began to fly

"Yes?" he responded

"If I fall, or you crash us. I'll kill you" she said bluntly

"I know lassie." He chuckled "Relax, I wouldn't let that happen"

After a few minutes, they landed by the greenhouses and Oliver set his broom inside Greenhouse 3.

"I can't believe we're doing this" Asia said with a laugh, as they took they same path they used to with their friends for the past four years

"We all haven't been for a walk in ages" he nodded in agreement "Everyone is too busy"

There was a pregnant pause

"What happened today, Asia?" he asked quietly

_**Oliver rarely said my name, and when he did, I knew it was something serious**_

They stopped, Asia was looking down, kicking snow

"I overheard that prat saying that not only was he just with me to get in my pants, he cheated on me while he was attempting to seduce me" she hissed, her eyes turning a brilliant red.

Before he could say something, snow began to avalanche down from the nearest mountain and Oliver's keeper instincts kicked in as he grabbed Asia and pulled her a safe distance away.

"He really offended you" Oliver said

"How'd you guess?" she asked, her red eyes slowly fading to a blue

"You never really let your emotions slip lass" he rubbed her shoulder

"I know" she said quietly, tears welling in her eyes "I'm such a bloody moron!" she shrieked kicking the ground again which caused a tremor

"No you're not" he said softly, grabbing her hand "James is just a slime ball"

She shook a bit, and so did the ground below her.

Oliver threw his arms around her "It's allright. Slime balls get the better of us sometimes"

Both Asia and the ground stopped shaking

_**I never really noticed it before, but Oliver did seem to have a calming effect on me. In the same way my parents, Remus, and of course Severus did. It wasn't the same feeling though, the calming parental feeling that I got with Remus and Severus. I couldn't and still can't describe it in words, because words failed me completely during these moments with Oliver. If I had my cello, I could show you…**_

"He's a bloody fool" he said quietly as they hugged "You don't deserve that. And he doesn't deserve you"

"Thanks…" she whispered "I just wish I wasn't so foolish. I wish I saw it sooner"

_**We just stood there hugging for what felt like decades, but we kept getting closer and closer. I looked up at him, and it happened for the third time, except our lips met this time.**_


	17. Chapter 17

I've been on a kick of splitting them up into two chapters a day. Let me know what you think. :]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 17**

She blushed

"Third times a charm" he chuckled and stroked her cheek

She grinned, kissed him again quickly on the lips, and then broke off from him and set off into a run

"Where are ye' goin' lass?" Oliver yelled in confusion

"Catch me!" she yelled throwing her arms in the air and ran through the snow around one of the corners of the castle

She stayed hidden around that corner, with some snowballs levitating in the air, as soon as Oliver ran around the corner

_SPLAT SPLAT_

"Why you little-"

Asia laughed out loud and ran back towards the castle steps with Oliver on her tail flinging snow at her, but then stopped abruptly causing Oliver to smash into her and nearly knock her over, but he caught her

"We have to fly up" Asia said softly "I completely forgot, if we go in through the front doors we're going to be in so much trouble with the staff"

"Especially Filch, he'd murder us for tracking snow into the school" Oliver said taking her hand and leading her back to Greenhouse 3 where he left his broomstick

"Remember what I said before" Asia said giving him a warning look

"I've fly at least 6 hours a day, and I've been flying for 14 years, trust me. You'll live" Oliver rolled his eyes.

She huffed and got on the broom with him.

_**After Oliver dropped me off at the girls window, and then flew over to his window. I took off all of my layers and put some warm dry clothes on, and then headed down the stairs to the common room, but on my way down, I was stopped by Jenny and Alexi who were on the first landing. They both smirked at me and then motioned for me to be quiet, as they pointed in the direction of the common room where they were eavesdropping on a conversation before I came. Where we were standing, we could see them, but they couldn't see us.**_

"How long has he liked her?" Zach said

"He's liked her since our very first day, Zach. Tell me you couldn't see it. It seemed quite obvious" Percy said in a know it all tone

"Yeah, even we knew it the first time we saw them together" George said

"I mean, I just found out at the beginning of this year" Zach said "He never really mentioned it before"

"You'd have to be thick to not notice it" Fred said

"Well I guess I'm thick then" Zach laughed

"It's okay, no one said Quidditch players had to be smart" Percy said smugly and then laughed as Zach threw a book at him

"Throwin' books at the bookworm?" Oliver asked, thudding down the stairs and settling himself in the armchair closest to the fire

"A little frost bitten Olli?" Fred asked

"Or are your cheeks red from something else?" George teased smirking

"Oh a little of both" Oliver said casually

"You finally kissed her?" George was astonished

Oliver nodded grinning

_**Alexi and Jenny looked at me grinning**_

"It's about bloody time!" Percy said looking up from his book "It only took you five years"

"Oh shut it Perce" Oliver joked "It's taken you five years to just talk to Penelope Clearwater"

"Ah, this is true. But at least I started dating her at the beginning of the year." Percy replied

"3 month difference. Big deal" Oliver waved his hand impatiently

"So are you two dating now?" Zach asked

"Not necessarily" Oliver furrowed his brow

"Good" The twins said together

"What? You two were the ones egging me on all year" Oliver replied in confusion

"We know, and we want you to date our lovely Anastasia" George said

"But we need to know when it's official, so we can give you _the_ speech" finished Fred

"The speech?" he asked

"The 'If You Hurt Her We'll Beat You To A Pulp' speech" Fred said

They all laughed

_**Jenny motioned for the group to move upstairs, back to our dormitory where I was interrogated by the two demons.**_

"So how did it start?"

"What happened?"

"Peck or French?"

"Did he have good breath?"

"Was it in any way romantic?"

"How did he react about James?"

"How long was the kiss?"

"Do you like him back?"

"Bloody hell!" Asia yelled "One question at a time!"

_**I told them the entire story, and answered all of their questions.**_

"AWWWWWWWW" The two said together

"You guys are so creepy" Asia said jokingly

"Well it's so cute" Alexi replied "He's been fawning over you for ages apparently, I mean, did you ever notice?"

"Er, not really. I mean, occasionally I had thought about it, but I never really kept the idea in my mind because hes one of my best mates." Asia sat down on her bed "But every time I noticed something, my feelings would flare up, and then I'd crush them thinking 'Oh he's just my friend' or something. I did like him throughout the years, but I just pushed it back"

"Repressed feelings?" Alexi asked

"Basically" she replied

After a few minutes of silence, Asia stood up suddenly

"I have an idea!"

"What?" Jenny and Alexi asked sitting up

"I'll be right back" Asia said starting towards the door

"Where are you going?" Alexi asked

"Remember that mirror we found our first year?"

"Yes…What about it…Oh!" Jenny said realizing where her friend was going with this and following her

The two ran down the stairs

"What're you doing?" Oliver stood up in front of Asia, she quickly kissed him on the lips and then resumed running

"Going somewhere" Asia said

"Where?" Percy asked

"A girl spot, we'll be back soon!" Jenny yelled

And with that, the portriat hole opened and then closed.

"A _girl _spot?" Fred asked aloud "What the bloody hell is that? What does one do at a _girl _spot?"

"Who knows?" George said throwing his arms in the air "They'll be back soon"


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to CinnamonMintiMoon and I-Want-Cheese for the reviews!

Review please? Pretty please?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 18**

_**During our first year, while wandering the school in the late hours of a Friday evening, Jenny and I stumbled upon a very old mirror in one of the abandoned classrooms on the west side of the castle. The mirror, we figured out, showed us everything we could ever have wanted in our lives. The things and people that made our lives complete. The Mirror of Erised wasn't really a 'girl spot' as we liked to call it, Jenny and I just decided not to show Oliver and Percy. It was a nice place to get away from them if needed, which was rare, the four of us were very close.**_

"Why the sudden urge to come back here?" Jenny asked catching her breath

"I wanted to see if it was still the same…" Asia breathed

"If anything changed from our third year?" She replied

"Yes" She said

"Excellent idea" Jenny breathed

Asia just nodded, and motioned for Jenny to go first.

"Well" Jenny said "A few things have changed actually, I want a new piano…"

"That's a shock" Asia said sarcastically

"I also want a new violin…damn I'm greedy" she laughed

"I also see a guy with his arm around me, but his face is a blur…which doesn't help at all"

Jenny shoved Asia in front of the mirror "What do you see?"

"I still see myself on a stage" she laughed

"Typical!" Jenny said rolling her eyes with a laugh

"I see my mother, and…my father"

_**The last few times I had visited the Mirror of Erised, I only saw my mother. I never knew where my father went, all I knew was that he left us, and the week or so afterwards up until the night of my mother's death, my mother remained in a state of depression that no one could reverse. Though I didn't know the reasons behind my father's dissapearance until I was sixteen and in my last year of schooling, I blamed him. I think I blamed him more than I blamed Voldemort himself. If you can picture a person with half of their soul sucked out, an almost empty shell, this was what my mother was reduced to. The only things she did were cooking for me, because she didn't eat much that whole week, she tucked me in, and she played cello at all hours of the day, she no longer sang, composed, or even looked at the piano. The music would vary, but all had similar themes. Most of those mornings, I woke up to see my mother in my bed next to me. I'm not sure if it was because she was frightened, or lonely, but this woman seemed so foreign to me. The light that was once in her eyes had extinguished, and though I was only four, I knew it was because of my father. They had fought a lot the month before, and I can recall occaisions when my father would come home incredibly drunk and in a depressed and angry state. My mother would scold him, and then they would fight…and when they fought, the house shook, and things always fell off of the wall which usually woke me up. They fought when he was sober too, and always, the house shook.**_

_Asia sat at the top of the stairs, where her parents didn't notice her._

"_ITS NOT THAT SIMPLE" Sirius roared_

"_NOTHING IS EVER SIMPLE! I'M YOUR BLOODY WIFE, THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU COULD TELL ME ANYTHING." Audrey shrieked_

"_IT'S NOTHING I CAN TELL YOU!" Sirius yelled_

"_EVERYONE, HAS KEPT ME IN THE DARK, THE LAST TIME I CHECKED, I WAS ONE OF THE MOST TARGETED PEOPLE IN THE WIZARDING WORLD RIGHT NOW. FOR CHRISTS SAKE SIRIUS, THEY'RE TRYING TO TAKE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER. AND YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU'VE BEEN GOING? WE'VE BEEN LOCKED IN THIS HOUSE FOR MONTHS, SCARCE OF VISITORS OR ANY NEWS AT ALL" She shrieked, her eyes turning black._

_The house began to shake, but it wasn't Audrey for once_

_The two turned and saw their daughter on the stairs, Audrey brushed past her husband, purposely knocking into his shoulder, and took the stairs two at a time until she reached her daughter and scooped her up into her arms._

_Audrey sat there on the top of the stairs rocking her daughter back and forth, holding her very close_

"_It's for the Order…" Sirius said calmy, standing at the bottom of the stairs_

"_If you keep leaving like this, you're not going to come back one day" Audrey whispered, tears streaming down her face_

"_I'll always come back" Sirius was hurt "Don't you realize that?"_

"_It's hard for me to believe you will…" she whispered_

_**From the night of my mother's death on, I blamed my father, and I vowed that if I ever were to see him again I would hurt him, and perhaps even kill him.**_

"Your father?" Jenny was shocked

"I don't even know…" she replied quietly

Jenny put her arm around her friend "Well, it's the holidays…we all miss someone around the holidays"

"And I don't see my Uncle Peter anymore. That's weird" she said

_**I always saw Peter Pettigrew in the mirror, I found it strange that he was no longer there.**_

"Is Oliver still there?" Jenny asked

_**Yes…Oliver was always there. My subconscious always seemed to be displayed in the mirror.**_

On Christmas morning, Jenny and Asia were the only girls left in their dorm, as Alexi had left on the Hogwarts express along with Zach the day before.

Asia was up first, and followed their normal Christmas tradition…whoever was awake first had to wake up the other one in a weird and obnoxious fashion. So she decided to go with the classic way - jumping on the bed and screaming.

She got ontop of Jenny's four poster and began to jump up and down

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS! WAKE UP! SANTA CLAUS!"

Jenny shot up and caught her friends legs "WHOOHOO!"

Another part of this tradition, of course was waking up the rest of their friends, and the rest of the house. So the girls made their way down to the first year girls dormitory to rouse Hermione Granger, a girl they often found crying in the lavatories due to Ron and Harry's ignorance.

"HERMIONE, HERMIONE, HERMIONE!" the two girls yelled running into the dormitory

"Hello" Hermione said groggily "Merry Christmas"

"Mery Christmas!" the two said together

"Why on earth did you wake me up?" she asked confused

"It's tradition" Asia said

"Every Christmas we spend at Hogwart's, we like to wake the entire house to open presents together"

They went to wake up Harry and Ron but they were already awake, so they ran up to the twin's dorm.

"GRED!"

"FORGE!"

The twins had insisted that their actual names were Gred and Forge, so the girls began call them that.

"We're up we're up!" George said shoving Jenny off of his bed

"Bloody women" Fred muttered

The girls ran up two more staircases…

"And last but not least…" Jenny said with an evil grin, as the two tip toed into Percy and Oliver's dorm

The two decided to jump ontop of them…

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" they yelled

Percy ended up waking up in a start and knocking Jenny off of his bed, Oliver shot up and grabbed Asia's legs causing her to fall ontop of him

"Pervert" Asia said jokingly

"You're the one that snuck in my bed, Lass" Oliver smirked

She lightly slapped him across the face, and hopped off of the bed

"Merry Christmas to you too" he laughed

"PRESENTS! PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Jenny yelled and slid down the railing on the stairs

Percy, Asia, and Oliver followed and met with Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, and George in the common room. The nine sat in a circle.

"On your marks" Fred yelled

"Get set" Asia yelled

"OPEN!" Percy yelled

The twins and Asia looked at Percy in shock, and then began to open their presents

"Oi, look, Harry's got a Weasley sweater" George said pointing at the maroon sweater Harry was holding up

"Where on earth does she find all this time to knit?" Asia said holding up a deep purple sweater

"She multitasks" Percy said holding up his

"Red and gold again!" Ron groaned and Percy elbowed him

"We should take a picture" Asia said grinning

"Wait…one second" Fred said as he handed his sweater to George and George handed his to Fred

"What difference will that make?" Jenny asked

"We don't know, we just enjoy bothering our mother" George said

After the "family picture" and everyone exchanging gifts, Asia headed down to Severus' office to take part in their Christmas tradition at Hogwarts. Since her arrival at the school, she'd spend the morning portion of Christmas Day with Severus, and the evening with Remus in one of the unoccupied offices in the castle, that were usually given out to guest teachers. Because having Severus and Remus occupy the same quarters would just be unbearable, and though Audrey wanted everyone together for the holidays, this didn't happen at Hogwarts.

_**After exchanges with my friends, I'd run…not walk to Severus' quarters. You see, when Hogwart's is deserted, it's the perfect time to get a jog in. You can truly appriciate the vastness of the school when its corridors are deserted. Not only was it great for jogging, but for playing as well, and I noticed every Christmas and Easter break, those who remained in the castle from the music department experimented with the acoustics of the hallways and empty corridors.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Review please? Pretty please?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

**CHAPTER 19**

She finally reached the large door in the dungeons, while catching her breath she picked up the Sepent knocker and knocked

The door creaked open

"Ran here again?" Severus said smirking as he let her in

"Yes…" she breathed "Merry Christmas" she hugged him still catching her breath

"And to you" he said sitting down in a chair near the fire and pointing to an arm chair across from him

"Oh the typical arm chair!" Asia said, stretching, throwing her arms out and collapsing into it

Severus raised an eyebrow "You're just as weird as your mother"

"And that's a bad thing?" she giggled

"I didn't say it was bad or good" he smirked, got up, and came back with two boxes, one significantly smaller than the other.

"I'm guessing the small one is from my mother…" Asia sighed rubbing her temples, Christmas had always been a difficult affair.

It's not that she wasn't appreciative of her mother's incredible organization and prepared plans, but she knew one day this would stop and it would in the end feel like an awful lead on.

"Actually, the smallest is my gift, the larger one is from your mother" he said

"Well that's a first" Asia grinned, handing him his gift

"Not a book this time?" Severus asked shaking the box

"Oh shut it, there are a lot of good books. And I only gifted you a book twice!" Asia sneered

Severus smiled inwardly at their likeness.

"Let's not forget, you got me a book for the last three Christmases." Asia chided

"Touché" he replied "Shall we?" he said shaking his box

"Yes" Asia nodded and the two began to open their gifts

She opened a smal box wrapped in green and gold paper, of course…everything Severus had wrapped was in green. Then again, everything Anastasia had wrapped for him was in red. They were even

Inside of the small box, was a topaz necklace in the shape of a heart with something black in the center.

"It's beautiful" she said "But what is that in the center?"

"It's a veritaserrum variant," he said while helping her put the necklace on "It-"

"But I thought veritaserrum was only for interrogation?" Asia interrupted

"It is a variant, this particular variant alerts a person if danger is approaching. If the stone is all black, you are probably _very _close to danger. If the stone is all white, help is very close. And of course, if the stone is its normal color you're fine"

"So danger is somewhat far away?" she said raising an eyebrow

"Apparently" he said, processing something and then fixed his facial expression as if to hide his thoughts

Severus then continued to open his gift, and found four vials.

"Who told you?" he asked, smirking

"I heard it from a little bird" Asia said slyly

"A bird by the name of Jennifer Ming?" he asked

"Perhaps" she said pacing

"Acromantula venom…where on earth did you?"

"Don't ask me!" Asia said "Rule number one of present giving, your not supposed to say _where _you got the present!"

"Fine" Severus muttered with a smile and hugged her "Thank you."

"Thank you for the necklace" she beamed

Severus nodded his head towards Audrey's gift, the gold wrapped box with a silver ribbon

"Go on" he said giving her a tiny shove

"I will, I will" Asia replied, taking a tiny note off of the top of the box and reading it outloud

"_Stand back after you open the ribbon"_

"It must be large" Severus said, and then he remembered…Audrey's cello, it had been mentioned by Albus that night many years ago, when Anastasia was first brought to him.

Asia cautiously undid the ribbon, with a confused look on her face and stood back as the box began to grow

"What in the world…" Asia said as the box finished growing.

She opened the box cautiously to reveal, a bright blue cello case. Her amber eyes widened, welling up with tears, she had a loss for words

_**What I felt when I saw my mothers familiar blue case sitting in front of me was indescribable. The feelings of dread and loss loomed in my mind, because the last time I had seen that cello was when my mother was in her worst state. After her death, I had assumed that the instrument had been sold, perhaps Edgar had taken care of it. But to see it in front of me brought all of these feelings back that I have not felt for so long.**_

"_**Grief is a most peculiar thing; we're so helpless in the face of it. It's like a window that will simply open of its own accord. The room grows cold, and we can do nothing but shiver"**_

Asia began to shake slightly and Severus grabbed her and hugged her to his chest, and she began to sob

_**I don't really know how long we were sitting there but I remember saying…**_

"Why did she put me through all of this agony?"

Severus sighed and stroked her hair "Because your mother was a compulsive lunatic who was scared out of her mind not to be a present figure in her daughters life. A barking mad genius"

They laughed a little at this.

"She was crazy about you, even before you were born. I think she was the only 17 year old that I've ever encountered who was ecstatic to be pregnant" he said with a smile

"So you've encountered other teenagers that were pregnant?" Asia said with a slight giggle

"No, but I did say she was the only one, didn't I?" he smirked

"Ah, a sly one." she said while nudging him

"Well?" he asked

"Well what?" Asia was confused

"I do believe that your incredibly organized mother left a letter with your Christmas gift as usual" he said, handing her the envelope.

"I hope she doesn't reduce me to tears…oh boy" she said taking a few deep breathes before opening the envelope

_My dearest daughter,_

_For over a century, this very instrument has been in the Dalio family. It bears our very crest, and the names of all of your ancestors who have played wonderful music with it. I received this, from your great uncle Isaac when I was fifteen years old, after his death. I know you will add your own voice to this instrument, and play it with grace and beauty_

_Merry Christmas_

_I love you_

_- Mom_

A few tears fell down her cheeks, her eyes were already red and blotchy from her previous outburst

There was a knock at the door, and Severus got up to answer the door.

Asia sat on the floor, staring at the cello case, she was afraid to open it

"Why the tears?" said a familiar voice

She looked up to see Edgar, her private cello teacher, and a close friend of her mothers. He looked down and saw the familiar case.

"Oh" he said and went to hug his student.

"It's alright" he whispered in her ear "She really wanted you to have it. I know she did"

He let her go "I came by to see if you had gotten my owl…but obviously you haven't. The ruddy bird is losing his mind" he shook his head "Albus contacted me a week ago inviting me for the Christmas feast, he also happened to tell me that the Great Hall would be vacant should I want to hold a lesson in there" he nudged his student playfully

Asia sighed "Well, we have wondered what the acoustics would be like in there"

"Go" Severus said softly

"Are you sure?" she asked apprehensively

"Yes, go. I'll see you at lunch" he lightly pushed her toward the blue case

* * *

The quote about grief is from Arthur Golden's novel _Memoirs of a Geisha_. If you haven't read it, you should. It's fantastic.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello Readers!

First off, I'd like to say thank you for reading. I'm surprised anything I've written could have generated any hits at all. THANK YOU! I just wanted to tell you guys, I won't be able to publish anything until 7/30 -7/31 because I will be at camp! I plan on putting up two chapters when I come back, depending how my hands are (orchestra camp…lots of playing) :D Thank you for reading!

Reviews are lovely. (*wink wink* *nudge nudge*)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 20

_**Edgar had dragged me, and my new musical companion out of the dungeons, but I wanted to change first so I left the cello with him and ran up to the common room to wash up and change. I didn't like the blotchiness under my eyes, I never liked people to see that I was crying. But of course…someone always had to see.**_

Asia walked through the portrait hole and bumped straight into Oliver, who was heading out.

"Oi!" he said as they fell over "Who the-Oh! Lass, I didn't know it was you" he laughed, but then stopped noticing her eyes

_**I kept walking, I didn't feel like being questioned by Oliver. Knowing him, he would ask. Why? Because he's Oliver Bloody Wood and he sticks his nose in your business.**_

_**I successfully made it up to the dorm and went into my trunk to pick out some clothes when all of a sudden I felt a strong pull at my waist. I turned around and saw no one pulling me, but then the pull became stronger so I clung to my bedpost. That didn't last for too long, I guess I figured that out when my legs were in the air as if there was a tornado and I was clinging for my life. Of course, with my luck and all, my palms became too sweaty and the pull took me painfully down five flights of stairs and I was tumbling out of control until someone caught me. I looked up to see…**_

"OLIVER!"

"LASS! Why've you been cryin'?"

"It was nothing" Asia said quickly, brushing him off, but he wouldn't let go of her wrist and pulled her towards him

"Well if it was nothing you wouldn't have cried" he said softly, wrapping his arms around her

_**At this point, I wondered if all Scottish boys were this corny or if it was just Oliver. It probably was just Oliver.**_

"How did you bring me down here?" she asked looking up at him with a puzzled expression

"Don't try to change the subject!" Oliver sputtered

"No, seriously! I want to know!" she demanded

"I'm not telling you unless you tell me whats wrong!" Oliver matched her demanding tone

Tears welled up in her eyes at the thought of it

"Your lip is doing that quivering thing" Oliver said in a matter of fact tone

"Shut up" she said, a smile coming out as she playfully punched him

"Tell me!" he whined

"Not until you tell me how I got down here!" Asia sneered

"Magic!" Oliver said doing jazz hands

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically and wiggled her way out of his grip and ran up the stairs, but stopped and yelled down

"Oliver, if you bring me down here again against my will, I'm not going to be wearing much. If you get any ideas and end up bringing me down here I'm going to bury you alive!"

"Fine lass!" he yelled up "But I will find out!"

"Pft, yeah, _LATER_" she called back and jogged up the stairs

_**After I finally managed to wash up and get dressed, I sprinted down the stairs, through the common room, past Oliver and managed to get back to the entrace of the Great Hall to find Edgar missing, but then I heard the faint noise of a low tune and walked in to see Edgar sitting on the raised platform where the staff table normally is, playing one of the hardest pieces known to a string player…yes, Paganini's 24th**__** Caprice.**_

Asia's jaw dropped

"No way!"

"Yes!" Edgar said stopping "This is what we're working on next!"

"Are you insane?" she yelled across the hall

"Are you sane?" he replied

"Touché" she said nodding "But this piece is for violin!"

"_And_? Are you saying that _cellists _aren't capable?"

"No, I'm saying _this _cellist isn't capable!" she said pointing to herself

"You are more than capable!" Edgar said, slightly shocked "You've been playing for over ten years, Anastasia. This is in your blood!"

"I don't know…" Asia said nervously, wringing her hands

"Don't wring your hands!" Edgar hissed "They'll cramp up. Your mother used to do the same thing. Now come and sit" he commanded, motioning to the chair next to him

She sat down, staring at the blue case again

"Well…" Edgar said "Take it out. Give it a go"

She nodded and hesitantly opened the case.

"Don't be scared of it" Edgar said "Your mother wanted you to have it"

She nodded again, and for the first time, picking up the instrument

_**I really had forgotten how beautiful the cello was, I know it's odd to describe a hunk of wood as gorgeous. The varnish is a deep brown, and there is a red and yellow border. On the back of the instrument there are the names of all of my ancestors who have used the instrument within the large Dalio crest on the back. There was a sudden yellow light, glowing gradually on the back, it was moving, and when it stopped and disappeared, there was only one word "Audrey" It's the little things…**_

She burst out into tears for the second time in the morning, Edgar sighed, put down his instrument, and moved over to give her a hug

"I know, I know" he sat quietly patting her on the back

_**It took me a good twenty minutes to calm myself, and then finally we played. The music wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though I hate reading in treble celf. The acoustics of the hall were phenomenal, it made me wonder why we never had any performances in here as opposed to the outdoor stage that was conjured for the spring concerts and plays.**_

Their lesson continued until lunch break, and they were still going while the remaining members of the school and the staff filed in for lunch, but neither noticed. Teacher and student both determined to reach the end of the song, when they reached the final chord they were both startled by the applause of some of the Christmas crowd

"Well done!" Dumbledore said walking up to the platform to shake Edgar's hand "Edgar, is that Paganini?"

"Yes it is, Albus" he smiled "This one" he pointed at Asia "Didn't think she could go through the whole thing"

"Is that so?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled "If I remember correctly, Miss Audrey Dalio didn't learn Paganini until she was 16. Your mother would be proud" he gave Asia a pat on the shoulder and then walked down to the crowd

_**I'm skipping over lunch and dinner, why? Because it has no relevance or importance to my story, because time is always running out and if I were to tell or show you lunch and dinner it would be a waste of precious time and I must finish telling you this because I feel for some reason that this is important. But really is it? My significance in this world wasn't much, after all, I'm just a girl with a freaky ability…**_

_**After dinner, I wandered the halls with Jenny and Pasha (a Hufflepuff girl from the music department) and we all decided to have an impromptu jam session in one of the many practice rooms. We played, sang, and even danced for a good three hours, and then called it quits and headed back to our common rooms. On the way back, Jenny and I noticed probably one of the weirdest things we had ever encountered in our Hogwart's career at that point. Professor Quirrel was roaming the hallways, by himself talking out loud. But he wasn't talking to himself…because someone was answering. A cold, harsh voice. The voice said "Get the girl and the stone! We cannot stay here much longer, I can't live off of unicorns forever" and Quirrel replied "Yes, my lord"**_

_**As soon as I heard the word "unicorn" I immediately thought of my most recent lesson with Bingwen, when we found a dead Unicorn. Bingwen had told me that anyone or thing that could kill a unicorn and drink it's blood was something of pure evil.**_

_**Well, Jenny and I were too freaked out to stay there and we both exchanged looks of confusion and terror.**_

"We should go tell Sev" Jenny whispered

"Noo, we should go tell freakin' Dumbledore" Asia replied wide eyed

"_**Someone is here" the cold voice sneered.**_

_**I don't think you could imagine the fear on our faces, we booked it down the hallway and took one of the secret passageways up to the seventh floor and bolted into the common room. Fortunately, the only people in the common room were George and Oliver.**_

"Bloody hell, you both look like you've seen a ghost" George grinned

"Sort of…" was all they could say, and began to tell them about Quirrel and what they heard.


	21. Chapter 21

LUCY I'M HOME! ;)

Very sorry, meant to publish this last night!

Thank you for the reviews, I-Want-Cheese and CinnamonMintiMoon

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 21

After they all had a long conversation, discussing the possibilities of who or what Quirrel was talking about, Oliver and Asia were the only two left in the common room.

He was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire, and she was standing by the window, looking out on the castle grounds.

"What's troublin' you?" he said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"You've been looking out the window for over an hour." he replied

_**It's true, I was staring out of the window. I often do that around the holidays, as we all miss someone on Christmas and secretly hope that they'll come through the door. Don't get me wrong, I always enjoyed the holidays and festivities but I missed my mother and my heart became even heavier around this time of year thinking of my father. Where had he went? I have told you that I blame him for a lot of things, and yes this is true, but my soft spot comes around the Christmas holidays and my heart tries to forgive him but my mind scolds it.**_

"Oh I was just thinking." she said shortly, not really wanting to get on the subject and looked back out the window

_**I was taken by surprise when a set of arms wraped around me and Oliver rested his chin on my shoulder**_

"D'you want to talk about it?" he whispered.

"Not really" she replied softly, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Come" he said, taking her hand and leading her back towards the fire. He sat down on the couch next to her.

She rested her head on his chest, and sighed deeply.

"I was thinking of my parents" she began

Oliver nodded, and was running his hand through her hair unconciously.

"It's perfectly normal to miss your parents around the holidays. Especially for you." he said soothingly

"I know" her voice broke slightly "It's just that, I shouldn't miss _him_"

"Your father?" he asked

"Yes!" she cried "He doesn't deserve it…" she sniffled.

"He may not, but you can't control it" he said while wrapping his arms around her again.

She exhaled and nodded.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence Asia picked up her head.

"Wait a second!" she said to Oliver.

"What?" he grinned down at her.

"You never told me how you managed to pull me out of the girls dormitory this morning!"

Oliver gave a hearty chuckle.

"Well, I just used _Accio._" he said simply.

"Are you serious? _Accio_?" she said, sitting up and staring at him.

"Yes." he grinned. She playfully punched him as he lunged at her and began to tickle her.

"STOP!" she laughed doubling over.

Both of them ended up losing their balance and falling off of the couch. Asia tried to roll out from under Oliver but he pinned her down.

"Unfair conduct!" Asia called to the imaginary referee "This guy is kind of burly, and I don't possess any upper arm strength."

They looked at each other for a second, laughed and then kissed.

_**It was a lot rougher than the first, and as I've told you, I don't object to kissing at all. That was merely an observation of sorts. This was only the second time and I noticed that it felt like time had stopped when we kissed.**_

_**Really, it probably lasted about a half hour…or what felt like a half hour to me.**_

Asia pushed Oliver off gently, both catching their breath.

"Gets better each time." she laughed.

Oliver grinned "Why'd ye' push me off then?"

"Because I was losing oxygen." Asia said casually, smirking. She got up from the floor, moved herself to the couch and stretched out on it yawning.

"What? Can't last a half hour snogging?" He said cheekily.

"Oh no, I can. You were just crushing my diapraghm" She retorted, and rolled onto her side facing the couch coushions

"Tired?" he asked

"Yes, it's been a long day." She yawned again, turning towards him. "Care to join me on the couch?"

_**Time is of the essence, and therefore we must skip forward to the month of June. A most peculiar time of the year, everyone is stressed out about end of the year exams with the exception of the graduating class, who take their exams in May. If you're wondering about Oliver and I, our relationship grew more throughout the six months between, we had only made it official the second week of May. Of course from then on, things became more stressful with exam preparation. The O.W.L.s required as much studying as the N.E.W.T.s though the tests were completely different. Fights occasionally broke out among all of us, being under so much stress. Oliver and I fought from time to time, but the worst fight in our five years of friendship was during the week of the O.. I can't really recall what it was about, but Oliver blew up at me and I fought right back. The day we fought was the first Thursday in June, towards the end of the O.W.L. week but everyone was more stressed out at the end of the week when they were in the beginning. My astronomy exam was scheduled around 1 am and I was of the last few students to take the exam. As I walked down the hallway back to the dormitory, I heard whispering. Mind you, I thought I was hearing things. After all, it was in the middle of the night, I was already half asleep during my astronomy exam. Though there was something that reaffirmed that voice, for I was blasted into the wall by an unknown source, that I could only assume was this voice.**_

_THUD_

"You've got to me kidding me." Asia muttered sleepily and picked herself up from the floor, just as another spell missed her by inches.

Asia sighed, annoyed that she was going to have to duel instead of sleep, and used the debris and stone from the wall she was smashed into and flung it at her attacker.

_**It was so dark, and all I could see was his silouhette. He laughed at me, and he said…**_

"You're a foolish girl."_**His voice was strangely familiar.**_

"No, you're a foolish man for attacking a girl" Asia sneered as her eyes turned a dark bloody red.

"We can't keep this going much longer." sneered another man, his voice was cold.

"Imperio!" he said swiftly.

Nothing.

_**I wasn't always trained in my elements, some certainly saw it as child abuse if they had heard of Severus teaching me resistance to the Imperius curse. Honestly, I thought it was too but it did become useful from that year onward.**_

"Ah, a strong one. Not so foolish after all is she, Quirinus?" sneered the cold voice. "Won't go down without a fight. I hate to do this to something so precious, so beautiful, and oh so valuable…Crucio!"

_**That, I wasn't expecting. The pain was like nothing I had ever experienced, of course, the caster was the ultimate epitome of a souless, heartless, fiend. The Cruciatus curse can go on for however long the caster wants, and this went on until I blacked out…which must have taken a long time, for I did not wake for three and a half days.**_

_**When I woke, I was in a fairly dark chamber. My eyes half opened, I felt so tired and so sore. I tried to move, but with no result but I was not pinned to the ground like I thought I was. I was told much later by a Healer that I was in so weak I could not life myself.**_

_**I heard their voices again, and they noticed my eyes flickering. Suddenly, I saw his face.**_

_**As you can guess, it was Professor Quirrel. I don't think you can imagine the horror that I felt to see him smirking at me. But no, there was more! He unwrapped his turban and turned around and I saw a sight uglier than anything I had ever seen.**_

_**Voldemort.**_

"Anastasia" he rasped. "Far more beautiful than your ignorant mother."

His grey face twisted into a horrible smile.

"You're going to come with me for a while." He hissed, stroking her face.

_**I mustered up enough strength to just barely speak**_

"Yeah…I'll work…for you…when hell freezes over"

_**At that moment, it felt like a thousand knives were cutting me. The pain was just as excruciating as the Cruciatus but I saw blood, for one of several deep cuts was on my forehead.**_

"You'll soon change your mind." Voldemort smirked.

_**It was an awful image to leave with, for I had blacked out again. When I woke again, I was still in the chamber but I was being carried out on what I guesses was a stretcher. I was so confused, I tried to move myself but I couldn't without feeling incredibly sore. I cried out in pain after just trying to move my arm.**_

"Don't move!" A familiar voice said urgently

_**Severus.**_

"You'll hurt yourself more if you move" he said from above me, and then began muttering something what sounded like a counter spell of some sort.

_**I passed out once more, and woke a few days later in a bright hospital room. In a chair to my left was Severus, who had dozed off.**_

"Ah, Miss Dalio. I see you have awoken" said Professor Dumbledore, appearing at her side.

"How long have I-" She began but Dumbledore cut her off

"You have been missing for a week. You were recovered four days ago, and you slept for three. You are lucky to be intact, for if you were human, you would have been dead after the first hour of the Cruciatus curse."

"Over an hour?" Asia was surprised, it seemed long, but not that long.

"Yes, one does not know time when under such horrible conditions." He responded.

"Where am I?" Asia said looking around, for this was not Hogwart's hospital wing.

_**Professor Dumbledore had explained to me that my wounds were so bad when I was found that I was moved into 's Hospital to the Dark Creatures Wing. The fact that creatures and animals that were considered "Dark" had their own wing was confusing to me. I truly wondered who or whatelse would be placed in this wing if they had an illness or injury, and what kind of illness or injury they could possess.**_

_**He also told me that Harry had found me, what happened, and about the Sorcerer's stone.**_

"With you at his side, and that stone he could become more powerful than he ever was" Dumbledore said

_**I was discharged the same day, but forced to take bedrest in the school's hospital wing. For the Healers had felt that Madam Pomfrey was suitable to take care of me seeing as I was recovering. I don't even want to think of how bad the wounds could have possibly been that I had to be rushed to a special wing in 's of all places.**_

_**I was advised to sleep, and I wasn't discharged from the hospital wing until the day after the last day of term. It was the first time that I didn't take the train home from school, or meet Remus at the station. **_

_**Oliver went to see me every day while I was in the hospital wing, and insisted on eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner with me. I swear he kissed me one million times, and apologized two million times. Though I had forgotten the argument, infact, I forgot most of my encounters from the week before I was taken.**_

_**I was happy to leave school though, and head back to our cottage located in the middle of nowhere. I rested for a week, then packed and headed off to Remus' for 3 weeks. Afterwards, I would go and visit Jenny and her family in Scotland for a week, and then the two of us and Percy would go to Oliver's house for a week. Jenny would then come to Severus' cottage with me, we would stay there a week or more. Then we would go to The Burrow and do some school shopping with the Weasley family. This had been apart of our summer traditions since our second year.**_


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for the reviews, I-Want-Cheese and CinnamonMintiMoon. You guys are amazing.

Please review! Feedback is always appreciated. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 22

_**The summer had gone as quick as it had come, and before I knew it, I was standing in Diagon Alley with Percy, Jenny, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. We had flooed from the Burrow and we were waiting for Molly, Arthur, and of course Harry who the Twins had rescued from his Aunt's house days earlier.**_

_**After Molly and Arthur came through, we all were shocked that Harry hadn't shown up, and we were all a little panicked. How would you feel if you had lost something so important to a cause that without it you'd fail? Pretty nervous I'd say. Hagrid came up to us moments later with Harry at his side, apparently his fireplace had taken a wrong turn and ended up in Knockturn Alley. **_

_**With the whole clan gathered up, we decided to to into Florish and Blotts, the book store, and get our school books. I'd like to tell you how much of a mistake it was to go into that store first, really, it was. The store was over filled with students, mothers, and fan girls. Why fan girls? The author and new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books. I've never met a more pompous man in my entire existence, and what was worse, he really had nothing to be pompous about.**_

_**When Jenny and I were in the front of the line we both realized how much more we loathed him. He was making moves on Jenny, mind you, we were only fifteen year old girls. It was disgusting, for after he had finished trying to "work his magic" on Jenny, he turned to me.**_

"Well call me a banshee, aren't you a beautiful one?" He put on his famous Lockhart smile

Asia glared at him.

"Ah ha! I know that expression. Audrey Dalio's daughter. You're even prettier than your mother."

_**I heard this often, but I will tell you this, I can't see myself as pretty or beautiful because really, there isn't anything extraordinary about my features. Infact, my features are so contrasting that they're quite hideous. Black hair, and pale skin. My hair just brings out the incredible blankness of my complexion. Really, I would consider myself a walking corpse.**_

"Yes" Asia said, wearing a venomous smile.

"Oh, she was probably the prettiest girl I encountered in my Hogwarts years…actually the prettiest girl I had ever encountered. How is she?"

_**I don't really know if you could imagine the fury that crept into my body. I noticed one of the nearby bookshelfs begin to shake and I used all of my might to calm myself. As much as I would have loved to destroy the entire store, I could not blow my cover in front of so many witnesses. But someone did see me, but I wouldn't know for years later. Arthur gripped my shoulder, turning slightly red with anger when he said…**_

"She passed away"

"Oh! My! I am so sorry." Lockhart said, sweating slightly at a very awkward situation.

Arthur steered her away into the corner of the store casually, Ron, Harry, and Ginny following.

Arthur and Asia exchanged glances.

"We'll talk about this later." He whispered and she nodded.

_**Just when things couldn't get any worse, I met Lucius Malfoy for the first time.**_

"Well, well, well - Arthur Weasley"

"Lucius" Arthur replied coldly.

_**Lucius then proceeded to grab some of the books Ginny was holding and make some snide remark about "Weasley hand downs" and then went on talking about blood statuses and the "disgusting image" that the Weasleys are to pure blood. Just when I thought he was done, he looked me up and down and said…**_

"Clearly, this one isn't yours. Well kept, new books. Tell me, what are you doing in the company of such a _fine _young lady?"

_**There really wasn't much to say after that, because Arthur lunged at Lucius and a fight broke out. Hagrid had to come and pull them apart. What was so significant about this? Why did I tell you about this minor occurrence? In time you will see.**_

_**There wasn't much that happened during my sixth year of school, nothing of dire importance…at least not that I can recall. My encounters with Gilderoy Lockhart were ridiculous, but I don't remember most of them. I spent half of my sixth year frozen, in the hospital wing.**_

_**As you can guess, I was one of the victims of the Hogwart's Chamber of Secrets scare of 1992 - 1993. In early January, Jenny and I were walking back from a practice session with our instruments when it happened. Neither of us remember a thing, however from what we were told when we had awoken around the end of May our petrified state had taken quite a toll on our friends. George specifically, for we later found out that year of his fondness for Jenny. And of course, Oliver wasn't in a right state either…he nearly crushed me when I walked into the common room that evening.**_

_**I'm sure I've told you this before, but since the arrival of Harry at school, I had taken more blows than you could possibly imagine. I was kidnapped by Voldemort, I was petrified, and my seventh year was even more insane. In later years, we both laughed about it, calling ourselves 'trouble magnets'.**_

_**My final year of schooling was a very chaotic one, and the summer before it was just a precursor. I remember the morning of August 3**__**rd**__**, 1993 very clearly. I was home with Severus for a majority of the summer due to missing a decent portion of the school year from petrification. Though Dumbledore had pardoned those who were petrified, Severus along with Remus would not let me slide. They both filed for a Ministry permit, which is just a piece of paper authorizing me to do magic outside of school because I wouldn't turn seventeen until November. By that day, I was finished catching up with everything except for two weeks worth of Charms. Sev was upstairs doing something when the Daily Profit arrived that morning. I opened the window, paid the owl, grabbed my mug of water and started towards the table but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the front page.**_

"_**CONVICTED MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN"I dropped both my mug and the newspaper. I don't know if you can understand how I felt. After so many years of wondering where my father was to find out he was a convicted murderer. It was like a horrible nightmare, and what was only seconds felt like an eternity until I heard Severus bolt down the stairs and remembered the shattered glass mug at my feet.**_

"Is everything-" He began but saw that she was looking down at the floor at the headline.

Their eyes met, Asia's face contorted into a mixture of grief and fury and in a second, she bolted out the door.

_**I wasn't necessarily sure what I was thinking, but running felt like the only option. I did not want to floo. I wanted to run, maybe in my state of shock I had the common sense not to use the floo network for I didn't want Severus to find me. I ran for a mile down the path from our cottage, I had a decent start, though Severus did run after me however I must have taken him by surprise when I jumped on a blouder and flew to Ottery , to the Burrow. It was a stupid idea, but I was not seen.**_

She landed near the gate of the Burrow, and Molly Weasley spotted her from the garden and came running towards the gate.

"Asia, what are you doing here?" Molly said surprised

She looked at her godmother, and her stone cold features broke and she began to cry.

"What's wrong dear?" Molly said alarmed as she let her in and lead her to a stone bench nearby.

Asia quietly sobbed "Why didn't anyone tell me?" She pointed at the Daily Prophet a few feet away from them.

"Oh dear." Molly said crushing her into a hug "It was too much at the time, dear. With your mother-" Molly choked slightly.

"I know" Asia said quietly, her eyes filling with tears "But why would they keep it from me for twelve years? Why?"

By 'they' she referred to Severus and her godfather, for she had asked them so many times over the years what had become of her father and they lied or said nothing at all.

"I don't know, dear." Molly said rubbing her on the back soothingly.

She let out another sob.

Percy had walked out of the house, spotted his mother comforting a distraught Anastasia and sprinted over.

"Asia!" He exclaimed. "What's wrong?" he said more to his mother than the girl.

"It's a long story Percy, dear. Your father will explain when he gets home. Bring Asia up to Charlie and Bill's old room will you?" She asked.

Percy nodded and grabbed Asia by the arm leading her into the house.

"You look like a wreck, Dalio. What happened?" Percy asked.

"I don't want to talk about it just yet. I'll tell you when we get to the room." She whispered.

_**After I told Percy about Severus, Remus, and finding out about my father I made him swear not to say anything though I knew I could always trust Perce. I fell asleep for a few hours, and I woke up next to someone.**_

"All right there, lass?"

_**At that point, I don't think I could have been more happier to see Oliver in my life.**_


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for the review, I-Want-Cheese!

Please review! Feedback is always appreciated. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 23

"No" she said softly, running a hand through his hair to make sure he was actually with her and she wans't dreaming.

"What happened? Yer' not the type to run away spontaneously." Oliver said, kissing her hand.

"Have you seen the newspaper today?" She quietly asked.

"Yes…Oh lass, there's nothing to worry about. The Ministry will get him soon. Why worry away the rest of the summer over a raving lunatic?" He chuckled slightly at what he thought to be his girlfriends over reaction.

Asia decided not to say anything, but to show. So she went over to the closet where she knew Charlie had kept a lot of old photographs and found a red album that she knew where there were pictures of herself around the age of three.

She skimmed through the album until she found a familiar picture of herself, her father, and a young Charlie sitting outside in the snow. She threw the album in front of Oliver and pointed at the picture, silent the whole time.

It didn't take long for Oliver to piece the puzzle together, only seconds later I heard him gasp.

"Your missing father…" was all he could say.

Asia nodded and whispered "I just found out…through a newspaper of all things."

"Snape never told you?" He asked quietly, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"No." She said. "Neither did my godfather."

"Well maybe they didn't say anything to protect you?" Oliver suggested.

"But for twelve years?" Asia said desperately.

"That's a good point, lass. I don't know." He replied.

"When did you get here?" She asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Two hours ago. Apparated with my trunk." He said. "My parent's didn't mind, they heard Percy fire call me and say it was urgent. They send their love." He added.

_**I had been over the Wood's house several times in the last few years, they were probably the nicest people I've ever encountered other than Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur.**_

_**Though Oliver was there and I was far away from home, Severus, and Remus. I still felt heavy. I felt like my head was going to explode at finding out what had become of my father. It finally had felt that I had left my old life, and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Though I still had Remus and Edgar, they were not the same as they once were, I suppose I wasn't either after what the three of us had been through. Lily was gone, James was gone, Peter was gone, my Grandparents were gone, my mother was gone, and my father was now truly lost to me. For you see, somewhere in my subconscious I had held a tiny hope that my father would return one day. He would tell me he had left to do something for the Order of the Phoenix that required him to leave for a very long time. What a fool I was! The Order disbanded many years ago, and to see that newspaper, the picture with my father laughing madly. I felt my heart rip into a thousand pieces. Everything I tried to hold onto until then was gone to me.**_

There was movement in the hallway, and Edgar opened the door.

"Edgar!" Asia exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," He began sitting down on a chair in the room. "I was fire called by Severus first, who informed me that you ran away, _then _I was fire called by Remus telling me the exact same thing, _then _I was fire called by Molly telling me that you were here and distraught and she thought I'd best be suited to help you out."

Before she could say anything, another familiar face appeared at the door.

"What _have you_ been doing?" said Bingwen walking in.

"What _have I _been doing? Where did _you_ come from?" Asia retorted, in a confused manner.

"Touché" Edgar said looking at Bingwen with a smile.

"You know, you did a horrible job of running away. You're not supposed to be seen by your guardians when you run away." Bingwen said cleverly.

"I had three quarters of a mile ahead of him." She said defending herself. "And you didn't answer my question, Bing." She smiled playfully, for the first time that day.

"Well, I was fire called by Remus first, who told me you ran away, _then _by Severus who said the same _exact _thing, _then _by Albus who told me the same exact thing, and _then _by Edgar who told me where you were." He said.

"Wow." Asia nodded.

"I'm going to step out for a second." Oliver said, noticing Bingwen eyeing him curiously.

After Oliver left, he asked. "Is that your human?"

"His name is Oliver, Bing." Asia sighed, shaking her head.

"But he's your _mate _right?" Bingwen said raising an eyebrow

"Yes!" Asia and Edgar said simultaneously, slightly annoyed.

"So why did you leave your home?" Bingwen said, changing the subject and sitting down on the bed.

Asia sighed, having to tell the story again.

"Did you see the Daily Profit this morning?" She asked, looking at Bingwen.

"I hardly read the newspaper, I'm hardly in a home to receive one." He smirked.

Edgar muttered something along the lines of "" because Bingwen, who had lived in a cave most of his life to be hidden from Lord Voldemort and Dark Wizards had preferred to stay in the wilderness even after the fall of Voldemort.

Edgar gasped and his eyes widened in realization.

"Your father…" his voice trailed off.

Asia nodded sadly as Edgar put his hand on her shoulder.

"No one ever told me, Ed." She said softly.

"I'm so sorry. I should have said something. I'm sorry." Edgar said squeezing her hand.

"It's not your fault, Ed. I could never blame you." She replied.

"Your father…he is not a good man I suspect?" Bingwen said, raising an eyebrow, very confused.

"My father left us, a week and a half before my mother was murdered." Asia began, looking at the floor.

"You wouldn't have expected it, Sirius was a nice lad. Promising, and no one could deny that he was destined for Audrey. They were like two pieces of a puzzle. With all the death and destruction of Voldemort, he drank an awful lot, being depressed and just in general stressed with his duties. The drinking was a lot heavier for the last sixth months of the First War. Audrey and Sirius often had fights about his drunken state, as well as both of them being on edge. Sirius, after the death of the Potters and the fall of Voldemort, sought out Peter Pettigrew, and killed him and twelve muggles in broad day light. He was suspected to have betrayed the Potters and was sent to Azkaban for murder and treason for life. He just escaped and became the first man to ever escape the prison." Edgar said.

Asia cradled her head in her hands.

_**Certain words and phrases Edgar had spoken to Bing stung more than others. Such as "destined for each other" , "Promising" , "Drinking" , "Peter Pettigrew" , "Murder" "Betrayal". At the moment that each of these words were said it felt like I was being stabbed.**_

_**Destined for each other.  
**_STAB  
_**Promising.  
**_STAB  
_**Drinking.  
**_STAB.  
_**Peter Petigrew  
**_STAB STAB.  
_**Murder.  
**_STAB STAB STAB STAB.  
"_**Betrayal**__**"  
**_STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB STAB.

_**What Bingwen said next shocked me the most…**_

"If I see him, I will cause him harm." He said, eyes narrowing in anger.

"Thanks, Bing" Asia said quietly.

"But what were you thinking?" He asked. "There is a convicted murderer at large and you decide to take a joy ride to your Godmother's house?"

"You didn't hear the other half of my day!" Asia said in mock joy. "Not only did I find out what happened to my missing father, oh no. I found out that Severus and my Godfather kept this from me for twelve years!" She threw the photo album across the room.

"Well, I guess that's a legitamate reason to leave home. But still, very dumb." Bingwen replied.

"Does Severus know you are here?" Edgar asked.

"No." Asia said

"You should tell him." Bingwen said

"But then he's going to make me come home!" Asia whined throwing herself down on the bed. "I don't want to see him right now."

"No one said you have to go home." Bingwen said.

"Though you probably should." Edgar had cut in.

"She's perfectly fine here, Edgar." Bingwen said.

_**The relationship between Bingwen and Edgar was an odd one. I had introduced them my fifth year at school and they hit it off fantastically, opposites attract I suppose.**_

"I'd be angry too, if such a thing were kept from me for over a decade." Bingwen said, rubbing her back.

"I know, but honestly, she's quite safe with Severus or Remus. They all need to work this out." Edgar said desperately.

"It's true…" Asia started "But I'm just too angry to even talk to them. Personally, I think they deserve my silent treatment."

"If that's what you think is best." Edgar sighed. "But I strongly suggest you at least owl them and tell them your whereabouts."

"I'll go to get your stuff if you wish." Bingwen said, a hungry look on his face telling the other two that he was quite eager to tell off Severus.

"That'd be great. Let me ask Percy if I can use his owl first, so I can send something." She said, leaving the room.

_**I had probably written the shortest letter I'd ever written to Severus that day. It said:**_

**Severus,**

**I'm fine, I am at the Burrow. I do not wish to talk right now. Sorry.**

**- Asia**

_**Percy let me use Hermes, and Bing left a few minutes after to give the owl time to get there before he did. The fly over was only around forty five minutes. I told Bing to be on his best behavior, though I was angry with Severus. I did not wish for them to fight, or for Severus to feel the wrath of Bingwen. For Bingwen was not someone to anger.**_

_**After my conversation with my two mentors, I was greeted by Fred and George Weasley style hug.**_

"Good to see you" Fred said.

"What are you two up to?" Asia asked.

"About to play some Quidditch with your boyfriend." George said.

"He's forcing us." Fred said.

"And I'm assuming you would like me to distract him?" Asia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, please." The twins said in unison.

"Fine." Asia laughed, and headed downstairs to the family room and found Oliver.

She noticed him sitting on the couch with his back to her, so she decided to sneak up on him by resting her chin ontop of his head.

Oliver's next move surprised her, his Quidditch reflexes kicked in and his arms sprang backwards, grabbed her waist, and flipped her onto the couch, right onto his lap.

"Quidditch reflexes." Asia sighed, and then giggled looking at him.

He grinned "No, lass. Those are _girlfriend _reflexes."


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you for the review, Severus-snape-lover101. :-D

I've said it before but I shall say it again, I refuse to abandon this. There are too many great works on this site that have been abandoned and it makes me sad.

I like reviews… (*wink wink*)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 24

"What're you doing here?" Oliver smirked, as Asia straddled him.

"I was sent on a mission." She said, giggling.

"Oh really?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Asia smirked.

"Well what mission would that be?" Oliver asked, skepticism in his voice.

"I can't tell you, just kiss me." She giggled.

"Well, I can't argue with snogging." Oliver grinned and kissed her greedily.

Asia kept one eye open for Fred and George, waiting for them to pass. It didn't take long, and they both crept past the two quietly, giving Asia a thumbs up.

All went well, until Fred accidentally walked into the door, causing Oliver to jolt right out of the kiss.

"Oi! What're you doing?" Oliver said, looking over his shoulder.

"Uh…" said Fred.

"Going to use the loo." George said quickly.

"Together?" Oliver said skeptically.

"Yes." They both said, with shifty eyes.

"It's a twin thing." Fred said as they ran away.

It took a few seconds for Oliver to put everything together…

"Wait! Wait a second!" He said loudly, getting up and knocking his girlfriend to the floor accidentally.

Asia grinned mischievously.

"What was your secret mission?" Oliver asked.

Asia began to laugh and then said "I'm not telling you!" and proceeded to run straight out the same back door that Fred and George had slipped through moments before.

"THE JIG IS UP! RUUUUUUN!" She yelled at the twins who ran to hiding spots within the large Weasley garden.

Of course, for Asia it was too late.

_**Oh you know…Psychotic Quidditch obsessed boyfriend who overtrains? Yes. My "wee" Scottsman caught up to me rather quickly.**_

He tackled Asia to the ground and pinned her there.

"THE WOODPECKER HAS LANDED! THE WOOD PECKER HAS LANDED!" She called "S.O.S!"

"You can't be saved." Oliver said triumphantly "They're too chicken to face their captain"

_SPLASH SPLASH_

Fred and George had snuck off and got two bucketfuls of water from the nearby well.

Oliver was immediately distracted and got up from on top of his girlfriend, and ran after the twins.

"Thanks for shielding me from the water, lad!" Asia called in a mock-Scottish accent.

She pulled herself up from the ground and looked around at the chaos of Oliver trying to get back the twins.

"Asia!" Someone whispered from the bushes.

She saw Fred motioning her towards a bush when Oliver had his back turned, and went to hide in it with him.

"Bloody hell! You all suck!" Oliver said, clearly noticing Asia had disappeared.

The four didn't even notice what was lurking in the trees outside, a large black dog was prowling, and watching.

This large black dog, just happened to be a wizard. Sirius Black.

Sirius had come by the Burrow for a number of reasons, the top one concerning a Daily Prophet that the Minister of Magic had given him while making a visit to the prison.

Sirius told him that he "missed doing the crosswords", in reality, he just saw the picture of Molly, Arthur, and their children and wanted to see what they were up to and how they were. Though Molly was a distant cousin, he loved her like a sister, after all she was the godmother to his daughter. But what he saw in the photo made his heart race and his temples pulse in fury, on top of Molly's youngest son's shoulder, was the traitor.

He couldn't believe it, that no good, filthy piece of scum, was mooching off of Molly's family. He knew what he must do, catch the little prick at Hogwarts.

He noticed the twins come out first, he remembered Fred and George quite well. James and himself knew instantly that they were the next generation of pranksters once the boys had turned two. Molly didn't believe them, oh how wrong she must have been.

When the boys had came into the backyard Sirius saw the looks on their faces and he just knew. They were shortly followed by a sea of black hair, Padfoot snuck closer to get a better look. Could it be? Audrey?

"No" he said in his head. "No"

He had spent so many tormented nights in Azkaban, wondering what had happened to Audrey. He never knew. It haunted him everyday, just like Lily and James, but Audrey…the nervousness, anticipation, and uncertainty made him want to die.

When he escaped, he immediately went to their old flat to find it decrepit and falling apart. The only thing that remained was the piano, which looked like it had been cursed and destroyed. The cello was gone. Which had given him some hope, maybe they had escaped.

However, when he walked into his daughter's room every hope he had of them escaping had vanished. Asia's room was somehow different than the rest of the house, it was decrepit at first, but it had confirmed Sirius's worst fear all the same. For when he arrived in the room, a minute later, it appeared as though it was perfectly preserved…something that happens often to spell protected homes that have known Dark magic.

The room was not completely destroyed, but the bed was in pieces, there was blood in the closet and on the floor. What haunted him most was the ashen outline of what he knew to be Audrey's form, on the wall. Arms and legs sprawled out, she must have been hexed into the wall.

Back in present day, he watched the Scottish boy tackle the girl with the mess of black hair to the ground. He growled slightly, still not sure whether it was Audrey or not.

When the boy had finally gotten off the girl and went after Fred and George he watched her gracefully lift herself off of the ground and then he had a chance to see her face.

It was so similar to Audrey's, but there were miniscule differences. Her eyes were greener than his Audrey's and her hair had a slight wave to it, where as Audrey's was straight.

His heart raced, it was not Audrey, but it was his daughter. Anastasia.

This was confirmed immediately when he heard one of the twins whisper her name, and motion her to hide.

Oh! How he desperately wanted to run to her, just to see her up close. To see how she had grown. It was hard enough to believe that the little girl with big eyes that he had last seen was now almost seventeen years old, the same age that her parents had had her. It wasn't as bizarre as you think, you know. A few wizards had children right away, right after graduation. It was definitely an upper hand being thirty four and having a seventeen year old daughter, he didn't feel too old.

He wondered if she remembered him, he wrote to her, though only permitted once a year, he wrote every year on her birthday.

Oliver came running back into the yard and shouted "I don't know why the bloody hell I didn't think of this sooner!" and flicked his wand.

Asia flew out of the bush and Oliver caught her in his arm.

"GOD DAMNIT, OLIVER! ACCIO AGAIN?" She yelled.

"It's useful." Oliver smirked.

"Oh, you just wait until November 7th." She hissed.

He kissed her. Padfoot growled from the bushes…he already knew he didn't like this Oliver fellow. Then again, he mused to himself, he wouldn't like anyone who dated or even set hands on his Anastasia.

"Dinner!" Molly called from inside, and the four walked inside the house.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for the reviews, I-want-cheese, Jesseloverleona, and Anna Luna.

I meant to put this out 3 days ago, but my internet was down. I'm publishing another chapter later today. :D

Angeline, is inspired by a real person. E.C.O is a real orchestra, they're excellent.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 25

_**It took Bingwen a while to return, Edgar and I were beginning to get worried. Halfway through dinner, he showed up with my cello, my trunk, and an empty owl cage. Oscar, my owl, had shown up moments later. I noticed something under Bing's arm, it looked like a stack of papers.**_

"You managed to pack my trunk?" Asia said skeptically.

"More like I just cleaned out your closet and shoved everything in your trunk. It's a good thing you bewitched it to make it deeper." Bingwen said with a grin.

"What's that?" George asked, pointing to the stack of papers under Bing's arm.

"Nothing of your concern." Bing said, looking at Asia. "May I see you in the hall?"

She excused herself from the table and followed Bingwen into a quiet area in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Asia asked.

"Nothings wrong, Severus gave me this to give to you." He said, handing her the stack of envelopes.

"You didn't-" She began but he cut her off.

"No, I was cordial. Why so little faith in me?" he said quietly.

"Because your temper is like a volcano, or to better put it, an _earthquake_." She replied.

_**The emphasis on earthquake should be obvious, there were a handful of times when Bing had lost his temper and caused some major earthquakes in China and parts of the Middle East.**_

"Though that is true, I was very calm." said Bing. "So was Severus." he add quickly.

"Was he angry?" Asia asked, tracing the pattern on the wallpaper, nervously.

_**During the twelve years that Severus and I had known each other and lived together, we had never fought. Though this wasn't a fight, this hurt so much more. Someone I thought would never lie to me, and this wasn't just a little fib that one might say to keep the other person from being hurt. My anger was more towards Severus than towards Remus, which was odd, because he was just as guilty. I rarely saw Remus though in comparison to Severus, I knew I would have to forgive Remus sooner for he was going to be taking the cursed Defense Against The Dark Arts position at Hogwarts.**_

"He said you had every right for your anger. But he wanted you to have these. He said it was time to come clean." Bingwen said, pointing at the stack of envelopes.

She looked at the first envelope on the top.

_**All of the letters were addressed to me, the sender address was from my father, from Azkaban. I felt so blank. I was so shocked, that my insides could have jumped right out of me and I wouldn't have noticed or cared.I didn't want to read them, and went upstairs to Bill and Charlie's room, where I was staying and put the letters in my trunk.**_

_**The week after I arrived at the Burrow, Remus had visited one morning. We sat outside in the garden, and talked.**_

"I know you're angry," He began. "But you should hear me out. This was not the way Severus or myself wanted you to find out."

"So when _did _you plan on telling me then?" Asia said, her voice slightly quavering with anger.

"Touché." Remus replied sadly. "We never expected him to escape, it's not necessarily a common thing in the Wizarding world to escape from prison you know."

"So by you saying that you never expected him to escape, you're saying you never expected you'd have to tell me?" She asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"No…I'm so sorry." Remus said quietly.

Asia just nodded and he hugged her.

_**I never looked Remus directly in the eye during that entire conversation, for my eyes were transfixed on a garden plant nearby, where a giant black widow spider was weaving a web, just waiting for it's prey to fly into it's trap. The spider was so beautiful, but so dangerous and deadly. It's amazing how many things you can think of from observing nature**_

_**The first was Angeline Hayes, the second chair cellist in English Chamber Orchestra. She was probably the meanest Muggle I have ever met. She was gorgeous, but a demon. The orchestra itself was a mixture of wizards and muggles, but no one knew that except for the wizards in the ensemble, the conductor, Isaac Martine, was a muggle born wizard. I was only inducted into the orchestra when I was fourteen, I was last chair due to everyone's seniority over me. Apparently, I was the youngest person ever to be inducted into a professional ensemble in England. I didn't see what the big deal was, by that I mean what Mr. Martine saw in me. Granted, Edgar was the first chair but I didn't think anything Edgar could have said to would have made him consider that I was a "brilliant" cellist. As he had said to me several times.**_

_**I remember my very first rehearsal, witnessing a real life black widow at work. Edgar introduced me to the other eight cellists when Angeline had come over and said.**_

"_**Oh what a darling little stagehand." She cooed, flashing a beautiful smile. "Edgar, I didn't know you were so important to hire your own lackey."**_

"_**Oh no, I don't require a lackey, Angeline." Edgar said in a friendly voice with cold undertones. "This is our newest addition to the section, Anastasia Dalio."**_

_**The smile on her beautiful face contorted into something of pure evil. Looking back on it now, this was probably the exact moment when she had decided she was going to set out to destroy my career.**_

_**This was ongoing from the moment I joined the orchestra, the reason I am just informing you of this is because it became of greater magnitude during my last year of school.**_

_**For example, she would somehow find out the locations that I was hired to play in the muggle world, sometimes solo, sometimes duets with Edgar, and tell the audience mean things about me. The gigs were usually quite exclusive, the muggles were usually very rich men, for a professional of Edgar's standards commanded a high fee. Angeline was quite a popular cellist too, and she knew a lot of these men. She liked to make up stories, such as telling quite a few of my patrons that I sold my body on the streets often…or that I had used the money they paid me to buy drugs.**_

_**It was not until that summer, that I found out from Edgar why Angeline was so cruel to me.**_

"She can't tolerate having competition." Edgar began

"But how am I even close to her caliber?" Asia exclaimed.

Edgar chuckled.

"I don't see how this is funny, Edgar." She said.

"It's funny because you under estimate yourself so much." He replied.

"The reason she hates you is because you are closer to her in skill and artistry range than you can even imagine. She didn't have such a large, vast, repertoire under her belt at your age. Also, she was in fierce competition with your mother."

"My _mother_, was in the E.C.O?" She asked, her jaw dropping.

"Yes, she was second chair. But she knew Angeline before their E.C.O. days, they met when they were both nine. Both often were in classical competitions against each other, and eventually in competition at E.C.O. Ultimately your mother had second chair from the time she joined at age seventeen until she was twenty four."

_**Edgar still had a lot of trouble saying that my mother was dead, so he always said "until she was twenty four." or "when she was twenty four."**_

_**Edgar told me that the first rehearsal after my mother had died was a solemn affair, except for Angeline, who had a large, poisonous, smile on her face. He told me that she was a monster that needed to be destroyed.**_

_**And that's where I came in. As he had explained it to me, I was brought in early to throw her off guard.**_

_**The relevance of Angeline will make more sense later in my tale, which is when I will tell you of the second person that reminds me of a black widow.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the review, Anna Luna! And to answer your question, yes, she will.

I hope you like it, I want to get another chapter up tomorrow/later today.

I'm not sure why I always post these around midnight here, go figure. :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 26

The rest of the summer went quickly, and before she knew it, she was on the train to school.

"Can you guys believe that seven years ago today we met on this train?" Jenny said in awe while sitting down in the compartment.

"Nope." Oliver said. "It feels like ages ago!"

"We were cute little runts." Asia said, while looking through a photo album from their first year that she had brought with her on the train.

"Look at Percy's hair." Jenny sniggered, pointing to a photo.

"Oh shut it, Jennifer. You had that ridiculous streak in your hair." Percy retorted.

"But it looked better than your poofy mess." Jenny smiled.

"This was before Oliver hit puberty." Percy said, grinning and pointing at a young, small, and scrawny Oliver.

"Oi shut up Perce, nobody knows if you've even hit it yet." Oliver said, and then the four burst into fits of laughter.

The laughter however, died out when the train stopped.

"We can't be there yet…Can we?" Asia said, puzzled.

The lights went out.

"Why is it so c-c-c-cold?" Jenny said, her teeth chattering.

The door slowly slide open, and a hooded figure appeared.

_**It had been my first time ever encountering a dementor in person, I had been taught the Patronus charm years ago but I had never had to use it.**_

"Get the bloody hell out of here!" Asia hissed and a large, silvery white dog came charging out of her wand.

_**At that point in time, I still hadn't figured out why my patronus was Padfoot, the dog I was pretty sure we had when I was a child. Though my memories were distant and mixed.**_

Once the dementor had left, the patronus sat stationed at the door for a few more minutes, until the lights went back on and the train began to move once again.

"Bloody hell. That was awful." Oliver said, breaking a large piece of chocolate into pieces and splitting it with his friends.

"You know, they're going to be guarding the school." Percy said, biting his chocolate.

"THERE ARE MORE?" Oliver said, falling into his seat.

"Yes, they are the guards of Azkaban and they're looking for Sirius Black-" said Percy

Asia cringed at the mention of his name.

"Sorry." Percy said, giving her an apologetic look.

_**The weather that day seemed to foreshadow not only the rest of the year's weather but all of the awful things that were going to happen in years to come. **_

When the four got off of the train, they were immediately soaked by the torrential rain.

"Well, why did we even bother changing into our robes?" Jenny said, shaking out her wet head as the four boarded a carriage.

"Relax, Jennifer." Percy said "We can dry ourselves with a drying spell when we get inside."

"I know that, Perce!" Jenny hissed "But we're going to catch a cold."

"Since when do you care so much if we catch a cold?" Oliver asked.

"Never actually, I just needed a comeback." Jenny said as they arrived in the entrance hall with the other flocks of students.

While waiting to walk inside of the Great Hall, Asia noticed the back of a boy's head that bore a similar resemblence to Marcus Flint's. She pointed him out to Jenny.

"Look ahead."

"Ew, god, it looks like Marcus." Jenny gagged.

"It can't be him though," Oliver said from behind them. "The wanker was a seventh year last year, he couldn't possibly-"

At that moment, the boy in question turned slightly to the right revealing his profile.

"OH MY GOD." Asia and Jenny said together.

"Bloody hell!" Oliver whispered, and nudged Zach who had shown up a little while after they arrived in the Entrance Hall.

"No way!" Zach grinned, and stifled a laugh. "He must be so dumb he was held back!"

Alexi, Zach's girlfriend, elbowed him as Marcus began to walk over to their general area with three Slytherins following him.

Oliver had the first word.

"What's the matter Flint? Couldn't figure out how to shrink something and then failed?"

"I don't see how it's any of your business, Wood. But I do look forward to wiping you clean this season. It's Slytherin's year." Flint smirked, bearing his disgusting teeth.

Asia coughed the word "Bullshit."

"What was that, Poppet?" Flint hissed, but before he could get any close to Asia, Oliver stood in front of her.

"Get going, Flint." Oliver hissed, getting in his face.

Flint backed off and followed the rest of the crowd into the Great Hall.

Asia kissed Oliver on the cheek in thanks.

_**The first two months of term went by in what felt like a second, and the madness began on Halloween. It was the first time in two years that the Halloween feast wasn't a literally frightening affair. No trolls, no large snakes petrifying students. How wrong I was…**_

Asia and Oliver headed out of the Great Hall and up the stairs towards the common room. Once they reached the portrait, they noticed a large crowd outside of it.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Oliver asked a small first year boy in front of him.

The boy looked up at Oliver with large frightened eyes.

"Relax," Asia smiled said to the boy. "He may look big but he's like a teddy bear. I promise."

He seemed to loosen up at bit at this and said "The Fat Lady is gone, someone slashed her portrait."

Percy and Jenny had arrived seconds later, but before Asia or Oliver could tell them what happened Percy went pushing through the crowd in an important manner.

"Let me through please! I'm Head Boy!" Percy yelled

"Boy, he's really taking his job seriously." Fred said, appearing behind them, puffing out his chest in an imitation of Percy.

George appeared seconds later, also puffing out his chest.

An eerie silence fell over the crowd, and Percy said in a slightly panicked voice.

"Somebody get Professor Dumbledore!"

At that very moment, Sirius Black was around the corridor, hidden in the shadows, he quickly transformed and bolted down a desserted hallway, through a passageway, and out of the castle.

When Padfoot had reached the middle of the Forbidden Forrest, he layed down up against a tree, panting.

"Damnit!" he thought to himself.

"God fucking damnit!" He growled.

He was so close to getting Peter. He had planned to scan the tower for him…secretly hoping to steal another glance at his daughter. He had seen her earlier that day, but he was still so entranced by her. It was very surreal to him, seeing his little girl had grown into a young woman while he wasted away in prison.

He watched her leave and return to school that day, assuming it was a Hogsmeade trip. She was with that boy again, he couldn't remember the name, Orson, Oro, Olaf…no, not Olaf… Oliver! That was it. Then again, he didn't even want to believe that his daughter had a boyfriend, so why would he have to remember his name?

They were making fun of Marcus Flint, he assumed is was Marcus Flint Jr. because Marcus Flint was two years ahead of him when he was at school, and he later became a Death Eater.

The boy had told Anastasia something along the lines of "I'll never let him hurt you again…" or something which made Sirius wonder how similar Marcus Jr. was to his father. However, he realized that wherever his daughter would be, Oliver was sure to be around, which meant that it would be very hard to get his daughter alone. One of his initial goals, to try to explain to his daughter what had happened. She was one of the only people who needed to believe him so he could be vindicated. He needed her to know the truth.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you for the review, Anna Luna & PintoNess…and thank you for pointing out my mistake. :P

Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 27

_**I worked more my seventh year than I had ever worked before, I know that it is typical with the N.E.W.T tests at the end of the year, but I also had cello work. Edgar had me working harder than ever, I now had lessons with him three times a week. When we didn't have lessons, we went to private gigs, though somehow Angeline still showed up. She was like a leech, she wouldn't let go until she sucked the life out of me, until I gave up. On top of my work with Edgar, I still had lessons with Bingwen which weren't really lessons anymore, he was just training me for combat. He taught me things I never could have imagined that I could do.**_

Asia was knocked backwards into a tree and fell onto the ground.

"How did you do that?" She exclaimed, getting up.

"You're not hurt?" Bingwen asked, confused slightly.

"Oh no, I am, this hurts like a bitch. But I really want to know how you did that!" Asia said excitedly

"I love how you only curse when I'm around." Bingwen laughed.

"Because I don't have to be 'prim and proper' when I am fighting my mentor in the middle of a magical forrest." She replied, rolling her eyes.

He walked over to stand beside her.

"First, stand and spread your feet at shoulder length." He said.

She did so.

Bingwen walked away for a second and grabbed a log and stood it on it's side.

"Pretend that is a person. Focus all of your anger on that log-"

"I thought you said it was a person." She interrupted.

"Oh shut it." He replied. "Anyway, focus all of your on that object, and then push outward." He made a shoving motion with his hands.

Asia nodded and tried it.

The log only shook.

"No!" he said. "Angrier! Think about something that _really _makes you want to hurt someone."

Asia thought of her father leaving her mother, betraying Lily and James, and Severus keeping it from her.

This time, the log smashed into tiny pieces.

"Excellent!" He said, coming up beside her. "Eventually it will get easier, and it won't require anger. It's a wonderful tactic for any fight situation. It also works with multiple people."

Asia looked at her watch. "SHIT! BING! We have to get back to the castle. Edgar is going to be here soon!"

_**That was one of those days where not only did I have school, a lesson with Bingwen, but I also had a gig with Edgar that day. Fortunately it was a Friday.**_

They ran through the forrest and up the grounds into the Entrance Hall, where they found Edgar waiting, along with Severus.

It was November, and Asia still wasn't talking to Severus. She acknowledged him, but didn't want to speak to him. When she saw him in the hall she looked at him, and gave a small nod of acknowledgement and then turned to Edgar.

"We still have time." He said, looking at her.

She was wondering why Edgar was looking at her in a peculiar manner, and then she remembered that she was covered in dirt and sweat from her lesson with Bingwen.

"Good." She replied. "I need to shower."

She then proceeded to jog up the stairs and out of sight, she took all seven sets of stairs in twos and finally made it into the common room.

Oliver stuck out his arm to stop her.

"Oof!" She said, as he wrapped his arms around her torso. "Hello, love!"

"You're just as dirty as I am." Oliver chuckled, as Asia noticed he was still in his Quidditch robes.

"Did you just get in?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Five minutes ago." He said kissing her forehead.

"Good practice?" She asked, kissing his neck.

"NO" said the twins, poking their heads up from both of the Gryffindor couches.

"Your boyfriend is a bloody maniac." George said, dramatically throwing himself back down onto the couch.

"I can't feel my arms!" Fred whined.

"Oh you poor souls." Asia teased. "I was blasted into a tree, so you shouldn't complain."

The twins sighed dramatically.

"I have to go get ready." Asia sighed.

"Another gig?" Oliver asked. "He's got you working like a dog!"

"Yes, we have to bring down Angeline. Edgar's spent too long planning this. It's like your plan to bring down Flint." She said, making her way up the girls staircase.

She took a quick bath, and then put on a sleek, navy blue, floor length dress, she had purchased a few weeks prior with Annie, another cellist and a witch from E.C.O.

She dried her hair and curled the ends slightly, grabbed her heels and cello and ran downstairs.

An arm shot out again.

"Oliver!" Asia breathed.

He grinned.

"Why do you always do that?" She laughed.

"Because you've been movin' so fast lately, lass. I feel like I don't see you enough. Between Quidditch and your work with Edgar and Bingwen." He said holding her.

"I know." She sighed, looking up at him. "Do you have practice tomorrow?"

"I schedule practice every day." Oliver said.

"He can take a day off!" Fred yelled from the couch.

"Or two!" George chimed in.

"Fine, then. Tomorrow, Saturday, it's a date." Asia smirked, patting him on the cheek, and began towards the portrait hole when Oliver spun her around and kissed her.

"What was that for?" She breathed, smiling

"Good luck." He said with a smirk.

She turned back towards the portrait hole, but instead, taped her wand on her cello case and it disappeared.

Asia turned back around and grabbed Oliver and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He exhaled.

"Because I felt like it." She gave him a smirk, and then exited the common room.

_**I've told you briefly of Angeline's hideous nature, and how she would follow me from gig to gig. This was when it started. Before that night, every gig I went to with Edgar I observed, and as Edgar had instructed me, I sat backstage unseen. On the way to the party that we were entertaining at, I asked Edgar why he made me stay in the shadows.**_

"Because between your looks and your playing ability you'll be a major hit with the clients. Whether you realize it or not, your looks are striking and contrasting, so you're really quite exotic looking to these men. Not to forget your cleverness and innocence. Your mother played on the very same tactics, which helped her gain success as an entertainer." He said, with an expression on his face that gave her the idea that he was still plotting.

_**The estate was more captivating than anything I had ever seen, the muggle that had owned it was a French business tycoon that just moved to Britain that year. Edgar had performed for him before numerous times in France in the last few years. **_

_**The host, Jean-Luc Quint was a rather young man, I had expected him to be so much older. For some reason, I always pictured rich people as elderly. He was a lean, athletic, looking man with a slight olive skin complexion. His hair was sandy blonde, and his eyes were a honey like color. It made me laugh slightly, because to me, Jean-Luc seemed exotic and I was as plain as can be. Black hair, pale skin, green eyes…for all I knew, I could have been the living dead. I certainly looked like I belonged in a coffin.**_

_**I played solo in the dining hall, while the guests ate. Everything was going so well, and I was so proud of myself…until Angeline walked in with her cello. She wore a smile like a snake who had just found a mouse.**_

_**First, she was at the table, with the main guests, all were men, talking with them and laughing. I gave Edgar a nervous glance, and he gave me a very calm look back as if to say "We have it under control."**_

_**Oh if only I could have believed him! I had heard stories about Angeline, and what she has done to other cellists. It wasn't pretty. It's never pretty.**_

_**What was even worse, was that she got out her instrument and started playing with me. I happened to be playing from Bach's Suites for solo cello. I'm sure you can figure the problem out for yourself. Angeline didn't pay attention to the dynamics of the piece at all, she played with constant, loud, obnoxious tone. Her tempo was way ahead of mine, giving us collectively an echo like effect, and though the notes were accurate, it didn't fit well with the piece.**_

_**Of course, most of the guests thought it was planned, very few were knowledgable of the music itself. Fortunately, Mr. Quint was, when we had finished and I went back to my seat at the main guest's table next to Edgar and Angeline took an empty one across.**_

"She is quite striking, isn't she?" Jean-Luc said to a tiny, crinkled looking man sitting next to him who had large glasses and large eyebrows.

"Yes, yes." He replied, rubbing his glasses.

"And a beautiful _solo _performance!" said another man.

Angeline seemed to get angry with this, and smiled sweetly.

"Oh yes, such a lovely girl with an exquisite performance for a _novice_." Her smile still remained but her teeth bared slightly.

"Are you really a novice?" One man asked.

"Yes," Asia replied. "If you consider one who has played for fifteen years a novice."

The men seemed to find this funny.

"I meant a novice to performing." said Angeline, baring her teeth again. "You know, I was once a novice…" She said in a dreamy, seductive voice.

"Oh yes," Asia smiled cutely "But that was long, long, long, long, long ago."

The men burst out laughing.

A few moments later, Asia excused herself to the lavatory, Angeline followed her. She walked right in, and grabbed Asia by the crown of her hair so that they were face to face.

_SLAP_.

"Don't you _ever _make me look like a fool again, I will _destroy _you." She hissed and then stormed out of the bathroom.

_**Oh, how…charming Angeline was.**_


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for the review, Anna Luna!**

**Review please!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 28

The next morning, Asia woke up earlier than usual. The only reason was that she had gotten mail at six in the morning, and she couldn't get back to sleep after that. Today, she was going to spend the day with Oliver, but he was still asleep. Fortunately, Jenny was an early riser, so Asia had some company.

"Mail this early?" Jenny asked.

"Apparently." replied Asia with a yawn, opening the small piece of ripped parchment and read it out loud.

_"I can see you, but you've never seen me. Meet me in the forest."_

"Well…that's kind of creepy." Asia said, throwing the parchment on her bed.

"It could be anyone." Jenny said, in deep thought.

"Should we go for a morning walk?" Asia said, giving her a mischievous look.

"Of course!" Jenny said.

The two got dressed and headed down to the grounds.

"It's so cold and wet!" Jenny exclaimed.

Asia burst out laughing.

"You have a dirty mind." Jenny teased.

They made their way closer to the Forbidden Forrest, nervously glancing at each other.

"Should we?" Asia asked.

"It's worth a shot, we've got a better chance surviving in there than average people." Jenny shrugged.

_**She was right though, between her defense skills and my abilities we were well suited to go in…**_

They started into the forrest.

"So how did the gig go last night?" Jenny asked.

"How is a rabbitt when it has just managed to escape from a wolf?" She questioned in response.

"She didn't!" Jenny said, astonished.

"She did!" Asia exclaimed.

Jenny cursed in Chinese.

"She sounds like a wicked woman." She said.

"Oh wicked doesn't even begin to describe her." Asia sneered. "She's like Satan!"

They were deeper into the forrest, and stopped in a clearing looking around.

"I've never been in this deep before!" Jenny exclaimed.

Asia burst out laughing again.

"Oh shut it! It's too early for me to realize if I'm making any innuendos." Jenny said, waving her hand impatiently, but then began to chuckle.

They heard a rustling in the trees around them and stopped laughing and exchanged serious looks.

Asia held a finger to her lips for silence, and Jenny nodded and pointed to the right signaling to split up.

Asia went towards the left wooded side of the clearing, and Jenny to the right. Though the trees had lost their leaves already as winter was coming in, the forrest was still very dense.

Asia looked around for five minutes but didn't see anything, however, she heard rustling, and Jenny yell "REREDRUM! REREDRUM!"

To an average witch or wizard, this was probably gibberish, but because Jenny and Asia loved speaking in misunderstood words, and by misunderstood words, they were usually backwards…they also loved the muggle film "The Shining"

Asia went sprinting through the forrest, following the sounds of struggle. When Jenny came into view she was dueling with an unknown source. Asia showed up at Jenny's side, stunned to see the mad man that was her father.

He lowered his wand, though Jenny kept hers raised, poised for a fight.

A mad smile spread across his face.

"It's been too long." He croaked, his voice hadn't been in use for what seemed to be years.

Asia turned towards him, she stood there in silence. Sirius was about approach her when Asia's eyes turned deep crimson. She used all of her anger and implied the technique Bingwen had shown her yesterday and blasted her father backwards.

The girls set off through the forest and didn't look back.

Fortunately, Sirius was quick witted and conjured up a stack of pillows to land on top of. He sighed, running a hand through his matted hair. She was going to be difficult. Really, really, really, difficult. He now realized he'd have to resort to more drastic measures, either way, she wouldn't like it.

The girls finally reached the Entrance Hall and sprinted up to the third floor, behind a red and blue tapestry, where they knew a secret classroom was hidden. Jenny just closed the door.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD." She said, clutching her chest. "Do you know what this means?"

"The only thing it means is that I want to bloody kill him more than I did two months ago." Asia hissed.

"_He _sent you that note!" She said piecing it together.

Asia's eyes widened "You're right…Oh god!" She slapped her forehead with her hand.

"We're such idiots!" They groaned.

"We should tell someone." Jenny said quietly.

"No!" Asia groaned. "If Severus finds out he'll never let me out of his sight. EVER."

"Good point, and we'll get in trouble for lurking in the forrest." Jenny sighed.

"How long were you dueling?" Asia asked curiously.

"Well, a few minutes after we split up, he appeared from behind a tree. He didn't say anything but he tried to disarm me, but I was too quick for him. He tried to knock me out too. I don't know what would have happened if he did…" Jenny said nervously."Did he say anything to you?" She asked.

"He simply said 'Hello, Love' as if he actually knew me. It was creepy." Jenny shuddered.

The two left the secret room and went back to the common room and sat in the arm chairs closest to the fire, waiting for Oliver and Percy to wake up. They had decided they wouldn't tell them of their encounter in the woods earlier. Knowing Oliver, he'd never let either of them outside again, and knowing Percy, he would owl the Ministry.

"It's going to be a rough year, isn't it?" Jenny said, noticing it started torrentially down pouring for what seemed like the millionth time since school started.

"Oh, yes." Asia nodded.

Around 7:30, Oliver and Percy finally came down from their dorms.

"You two are up early." Percy said.

"So are you." Asia retorted.

"And you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm." Jenny finished.

"You eat worms?" Oliver asked, high fiving Percy.

"No, Oliver. But you play Quidditch, and I've seen you fall quite a bit so I'm guessing that you probably do." Jenny retorted, Asia burst out laughing.

Oliver didn't say anything, but instead cornered his girlfriend in her arm chair and asked in mock anger "You think that's funny? Well you've snogged this gent so you would know what these supposed worms taste like!"

Asia grabbed his head and kissed him, he took a hold of her hair, deepening the kiss.

"Come on, Jenny. Let's get out of here before I vomit." Percy said jokingly, Jenny nodded and they both left the common room.

Their lips still locked, Asia wrapped her arms around Oliver's neck as he picked her up and relocated to the couch. They both stopped ten minutes later, breathing heavily, their bodies still intertwined.

"Something's wrong." Oliver breathed, searching her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong." Asia replied quickly, remembering the promise she had made with Jenny not to speak of their incident in the forrest earlier.

"Don't lie, lass." Oliver said, looking down at her.

"Why would you even think that something is wrong?" She asked, looking up at him.

"I could tell by the looks on both of your faces when Percy and I walked down." Oliver said simply.

"I don't want to talk about it." Asia shook slightly remembering what had happened earlier.

He pulled her close, and she buried her head in his chest

_**I didn't know what this new wave of fear was that washed over me and nearly drowned me. I suppose that little wide eyed girl who was scared of her father was still inside of me screaming at me to run. This little girl had completely forgotten what her father was once like, the good memories seemed to have vanished and were replaced by the bad ones.**_

"You don't have to." Oliver said, stroking her hair.

After a half an hour of sitting there in their embrace, the two set off for breakfast, and met Percy and Jenny on their way down.

"Had fun sucking each other's faces off?" Percy asked.

"Loads." Asia replied, rolling her eyes. "Have fun wandering the school like a criminal?"

"I'm Head-Boy!" Percy said in a dignified tone. Jenny giggled.

Oliver puffed out his chest in an imitation of Percy, and Percy slapped him on the head with that mornings edition of the Daily Prophet.

Because of the horrible weather, the Hogsmeade trip scheduled for that day was cancelled, so Oliver and Asia roamed the halls for a few hours after breakfast. Despite being in their last year of school, they still hadn't seen everything inside of the castle.

They were walking on the fourth floor when they heard two hushed, urgent sounding voices down the corridor. They immediately recognized the voice speaking as Remus, and crept around the corner and hid behind a tapestry to listen.

"_No_…I haven't had contact with him since before he was carted off to Azkaban, Severus!" Remus exclaimed. "Why on earth would you think I was helping him into the castle?"

"Perhaps to see his daughter?" Severus questioned angrily.

"What makes you think she would even want to see him, Severus?" Remus voice had raised slightly. "Whether you realize it or not, you don't know the relationship she had with Sirius those last few months."

"I've lived with her for twelve years, I think I know her a lot better than-" Severus cut in.

"Her own godfather?" Remus spat. "I may not have been able to see her as often as I would have liked these past years due to your incredibly overbearing nature, but I know my goddaughter a lot better than you think you do."

Asia sneered, wondering how many times Severus had lied to her as to why Remus couldn't come to see her, or she couldn't go to him.

"Then pray tell, how has Black been getting into the castle?" Severus hissed.

"I have no god damn idea, Severus. But if you're worried about Asia she does a fine job holding her own in a duel, trust me, if she saw Sirius she wouldn't let him get away, hell she wouldn't even let him live." Remus hissed, closing the door to his office, but then opening it once more and said "If you're just mad because she's still not talking to you then maybe you should confront her yourself." He slammed the door again.

Severus's footsteps began to echo down the hallway, and finally, they were gone.

Asia and Oliver stepped out from the tapestry.

"Well…that was interesting." Oliver said, awkwardly.

Asia nodded.


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you for the reviews, Sarah304 and Sweetypie200494

I love feedback, please review!

I might not be publishing another chapter until Wednesday, I'll be away for a few days, but I'll be generating ideas! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 29

_**A day that was supposed to be relaxing and joyful turned to stressful and nerve wracking. My best friend and I were almost kidnapped, Severus and Remus were arguing, and I wish I would have known that the day was going to get worse from there. Oliver and I were about to go into the Room of Requirement to have some alone time, when who should come **__**TROLLING **__**around the corner but Marcus Flint himself with Adrian Pucey.**_

"Well, well, well, look what we got 'ere." Flint grinned, baring his disgusting teeth.

"Don't feed the trolls, love." Oliver said, looking at Asia seriously, then the two exchanged a smirk.

They glared.

Oliver sighed and said "Well, are ye' gonna stand here all day? Do you want something?"

Before Flint could make a snide remark back, a familiar voice barked "Flint, Pucey! Back to the dungeons."

Severus Snape had rounded the corner of the hall and was making his way towards the four.

Asia smacked her hand to her forhead and sighed.

Severus turned to Marcus and Adrian, who were still standing there, eagerly waiting to see what he would say to two of their Gryffindor enemies.

"What are you still doing standing here like buffoons? GO!" He was angrier than usual, Oliver and Asia exchanged looks knowing very well why.

Adrian and Marcus had a spring in their step as they walked away, thinking that the two would be getting in major trouble with Snape.

Snape turned back around to face them with a sneer that seemed permanently plastered onto his face.

"Leave, Wood." He hissed.

"Yes, sir." Oliver said in a tone that Asia knew as his 'I don't want to be involved in this' tone, he gave her hand a squeeze and walked away.

Asia watched him walk away with a look of sorrow on her face, this was supposed to be _their _day together, and Severus was one of the many obstacles ruining that today.

She didn't look at him.

"Follow me." He said quietly.

She nodded.

_**I had thought that we were going to his office but it turned out that we went to the Headmaster's office instead.**_

"Ah, Severus and Miss Dalio! What a wonderful surprise!" Albus said, clapping his hands together.

It amazed Asia that Dumbledore was able to lie so well, she knew that he had to have known that Severus was going to bring her there.

Asia noticed the quill on Albus' desk was not a normal quill, but it's stem was made of stone, despite looking like a feather. At least she wouldn't have to talk.

After sitting down in front of the Headmaster's desk, Albus finally said.

"It has come to my attention that you haven't talked to Severus in nearly four months. Why so long?" Albus said, playing dumb.

Asia heaved a sigh, and just stared at the desk, willing the quill to move.

"Wow, she must really not want to talk." Albus said, as he and Severus noticed the quill moving.

"Is that quill-" Severus began.

"Stone?" Dumbledore interrupted. "Yes, the stem is stone."

The quill dropped and Asia had finished her statement.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, picking up the parchment and adjusting his spectacles. He read outloud "I am not speaking with Severus because he lied to me knowingly numerous times."

"._your_.godfather." Severus sneered.

Asia sighed once more, and the quill began to move.

"She says, My godfather is as guilty as you are, however, because I did not see him as often as I saw you, I have a little more leaneance towards him. Also, due to his position as Defence Against the Dark arts professor, I could not ignore him seeing as he is one of my teachers."

"Oh that's a legitimate reason." Severus hissed sarcastically.

The quill moved again.

"Yes, it is." Dumbledore said reading from the parchment.

"I was being sarcastic." He said snidely.

"Yes, and?" Dumbledore interpreted.

Severus shot her a glare but she would not look at him.

"Anastasia, my dear." Dumbledore began, "Severus here has suspicious that you have seen, your father. Can you confirm this?"

The quill moved rapidly.

"No," Dumbledore read. "If I would have seen him, I would have killed him."

"Then why aren't you talking to him?" Albus asked curiously.

The quill shot up once more and began to scribble furiously.

"Because he lied to me and I trusted him more than I've trusted anyone else ever. How is it fair to me that he kept this from me for so long?"

"Because I was trying to hide your mother's mistakes!" Severus blurted out angrily.

Asia was clearly hurt by this, and the quill began to race along the paper once more.

"She wrote in all capitals…" Albus began. "She says, YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY WHAT WERE AND WHAT WERE NOT MY MOTHER'S MISTAKES. I WOULD NOT EXIST IF SHE HAD NOT MET MY FATHER, SO CLEARLY YOU ARE STATING TO ME THAT I SHOULD NOT EXIST."

Asia rose from her chair, and stormed out of the office. Once she had gotten past the stone gargoyle, tears began to fall, and she sprinted back to the Gryffindor common room.

_**Those words stung in my head, and in my heart. I could still hear Severus screaming them to this day, clear as ever.**_

"_**BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO COVER YOUR MOTHER'S MISTAKES."**_

_**It's amazing that it only takes a few words to wreck a once well established and whole relationship. **_

Asia ran straight through the desserted common room upstairs to her trunk, sobbing, she threw it open, tearing through its contents until she found what she was looking for.

The stack of envelopes.

She took the first envelope from the bottom and opened it. The parchment was yellowed with over a decade of aging, she recognized the writing right away, remembering the anonymous note she received earlier in the morning.

_November 7__th__, 1981_

_My dearest Anastasia,_

_I am at a loss for words, it pains me that I cannot see you on your fifth birthday. I only hope that wherever you are right now, you and your mother are safe. I can not justify my behavior over the last year, but it's too late for apologies, it's too late for anything. I only hope that one day you know the truth for yourself._

_Happy Birthday my love,_

_- Dad_

She suppressed a sob, and opened the next letter.

_November 7__th__, 1982_

_To my lovely daughter,_

_It has been over a year, and I can still see you as clearly in my mind as I saw you in person. I miss you and I love you so much._

_Happy Birthday,_

_- Dad_

She yelled in anger and threw the letter pile across the room, just then, she heard footsteps approaching their door. It was Jenny.

"There you are!" She said. "We were looking all over for y-" She went silent noticing the discarded letters and her friend's tear stained face. "Oh, honey, don't torture yourself like this." She began to pick up and bundle the discarded letters, and packed them away in Asia's trunk.

Asia looked at her, and nodded in agreement.

_**She was right, I was torturing myself with my own past. I was not the same girl I once was, really, it was as if everything about me had changed after I lost my parents, everything but my name. Though even then, I was losing my name, because Edgar had given me a stage name, Ivy.**_

Jenny sat on the floor next to her and hugged her. "Oliver told me Severus took you off somewhere. Is everything okay? Did you guys talk?"

She sighed "He took me to Professor Dumbledore's office, and he couldn't even confront me alone, he _had _to bring the Headmaster into this. Like we were two five year olds that needed an adult to mediate."

"Well, I'm sure he's at a loss for thought or words. You two have never gone this long without talking." Jenny replied.

"I know, but I'm still hurt, you know?" Asia said, rubbing the back of her head. "And this just made it so much worse." She pointed her wand to her temple and extracted the memory of her encounter earlier with Severus and the Headmaster.

Jenny pulled out her pensieve and Asia placed the memory inside of it.

"You go." She said. "I've already experienced it once today."

Jenny nodded and was sucked into the memory. Asia went and washed her face while waiting, she didn't want anyone else to see when she went to meet all of their friends.

Jenny hopped out of the pensieve with a look of anger on her face.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HE SAID THAT TO YOU!" She was shocked. "Where does he get off saying that?"

Asia shrugged "I'd rather just forget about it right now. He's just giving me more things to hold against him."

"True." She replied.

"Well, now that you're cleaned up, wanna go down and see everyone?"

"Sure." Asia said, following Jenny downstairs.

"Bloody hell!" Fred yelled.

"She's alive!" George yelled, and the twins ran and abushed her into a hug.

"We thought Snape was going to murder you." Fred said.

"Or eat you." said George.

"He's not a cannibal." Asia said.

"He could be." George whispered.

"Yeah, you never know." Fred finished.

"Oi! Can you two let go of my girlfriend? I'd like to hug her too, you know!" Oliver said from the couch.

"No." The twins said together.

Oliver got up from the couch, and walked right over and broke through the twins, but the twins closed up again, so now he was stuck in the middle with Asia.

"Group hug!" Zach yelled, running from his armchair near the fire. Jenny followed, and Alexi took out her camera, gave it to a first year to take a photo, and then ran over to join the hug.

"You guys are crushing my ribcage." Asia said from inside the hug.

After the hug dispersed and everyone went back to doing separate things, Oliver took a hold of her hand smirking, and whispered in her ear. "Should we go back to where we left off?"

She blushed and nodded, and the two slipped out of the common room, and walked down the corridor to the Room of Requirement.

_**I won't say that what we did in the Room of Requirement was forbidden in any sense, it wasn't as if we hadn't done these things before, but some would not deem it as good. I regret nothing.**_


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for the reviews I-want-cheese, and outthere101. I really appreciate it. :D

I'll give you a hint about the next chapter, it involves Lady GaGa's song "Speechless" which was actually an inspiration for this story.

Review and let me know what you think please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.**

CHAPTER 30

_**A week later was the first match of the season, the most anticipated of the year. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The only problem was, the match was changed at the last minute because apparently Slytherin's seeker was injured by one of Hagrid's hippogriffs. The seeker was just milking his injury and many thought Marcus Flint had been psyched out by Gryffindor's skill, so Flint used his seeker's "injury" as an excuse. Actually, Severus told Marcus to say that, for he switched it last minute to sabotage Gryffindor out of anger because I would not talk to him. How did I figure it out right away? He gave Oliver F's in every assignment, I proof read all of them, they were flawless. (After all, they should have been, I tutored him in potions for two years.)**_

_**The match did not go well, between the weather and the dementors flying over it. Harry passed out and fell from his broom and Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff seeker caught the snitch. After I went up to the hospital wing to check on Harry, I headed back down towards the Quidditch locker rooms to cheer up Oliver, it wasn't the first time I had to do so. I always knew he spent an extra long time in the showers when he was angry about the outcome of a match.**_

_**I must have been an odd sight, while I was walking through the entrance hall. I looked as though I had just taken a shower. I saw Severus, and I purposely knocked into his shoulder with great force.**_

_**However, I had not anticipated his movements properly.**_

As she was passing, Severus took a firm hold on her wrist and spun her around to face him. He opened his mouth to say something but before he could even do so Asia hissed.

"You're a foul git! If you have a problem with _me _don't make my boyfriend suffer."

She tore her arm from his grasp and walked out of the castle.

Albus came from around the corner and chuckled.

"What is so funny, Albus?" Severus was confused.

"Well, your wish was that Miss Dalio would talk to you again. It seems like you have gotten your wish." Albus had a twinkle in his eye.

Severus groaned at the Headmaster's joke as he made his way back to the dungeons.

_**After an hour and a half of coaxing, I finally got Oliver out of the showers. He really was a sad sight when he was like this, sitting in his uniform on the floor, soaked. It tore me in bits to see him like that, even if it was only a game of Quidditch.**_

_**By the time we returned to the common room, everyone was either up in their dorms or somewhere around the castle, it was deserted.**_

Oliver threw himself facedown on the couch and Asia cast a drying spell on both of them.

"Thanks." He mumbled into the couch.

"Ollie, it'll be fine." She sat down on the floor next to the couch and rubbed his back.

"Mmrmm wunt. We ost by ome hunnerd ponts."" He said into the couch.

"What?" Asia asked, picking his head up from the couch.

"I said, no it won't. We lost by one hundred points" Oliver replied quietly, throwing his head back down into the couch

"Well…" Asia began, thinking it over. "If Hufflepuff loses their match against Ravenclaw by about two hundred points, and Gryffindor beats both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Wouldn't that put Gryffindor in the running for the Quidditch Cup?"

Oliver shot up, and stared at her with wide eyes.

"What?" Asia was confused.

He grabbed her head and kissed her, Asia pulled away when she ran out of breath.

"Oliver! What-" She began.

"You're right, if the Hufflepuffs lose to Ravenclaw, and we beat Ravenclaw and Slytherin we'd be in the last match." Oliver breathed, a grin spreading across his face.

Asia laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" She was still giggling.

He rolled off of the couch and pinned her to the floor.

"Tell me why your laughing!" Oliver grinned, kissing her neck.

"Your burly Scottishness is crushing my diaphragm again." She groaned.

Oliver lifted his body off of her, but still kept her pinned.

"Now tell me." Oliver smirked, cocking his head.

"Well, you're just so cute when you get excited about Quidditch stats." Asia giggled.

"Well…" Oliver smirked. "We can talk about them more often."

"Or I could just snog you." Asia said, pulling him closer, grabbing his head.

"HELLO!" said two familiar voices laying next to Oliver and Asia on the floor, Oliver jumped up, startled and Asia burst into laughter.

Fred and George Weasley.

"We weren't interrupting anything? Were we, Captain?" George asked slyly.

Oliver gave them the famous "look", which meant he was going to go hard on them at practice.

"Ooooh!" Fred exclaimed. "_The _look!"

"Captain's angry you were interrupting him!" Zach yelled, walking into the common, carrying Alexi bridal style. Jenny came in right after.

"Does Alexi no longer have legs or something?" Asia asked, sitting up.

"No, I'm just lazy." Alexi said.

"Really lazy!" Jenny said, walking past them and heading up the staircase.

"Where are you going, love?" George called.

_**George and Jenny had always had some sort of thing together, they'd never admit it, but everyone knew they were made for each other.**_

"I have to get something!" Jenny yelled back and continued up the girl's staircase.

Jenny thudded back down the stairs quickly, out of breath, she said "Asia! Alexi! Someone's ransacked our room!"

"WHAT?" They replied, Alexi jumped down from Zach's arms, and Asia shot up from the floor.

The three girls sprinted up the stairs and found their room, and found everyone's trunks overturned and their possessions scattered all over. Clothes, books, papers, shoes, and everything else.

Alexi went to start cleaning but Jenny held out an arm to stop her and said

"We can't touch any of this. It's a crime scene now. Plus, we don't know if things have been tampered with."

"True." Asia nodded.

"We need to go to Professor McGonagall." Jenny said, and headed downstairs, the other girls followed.

They ran to McGonagall's office to find it empty, and waited outside until she rounded the corner with the Headmaster and Severus.

"What are you girls doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked, noticing their panicked expressions.

"Professor, someone has ransacked our room!" Alexi said.

"Ransacked?" She said, lowering her glasses to look at them.

"All of the trunks, bedding, and cabinets have been raided and our possessions are scattered all over the floor." Asia replied.

"Things have been destroyed too." Jenny added quickly.

"Was anything stolen?" Dumbledore said, a serious look on his face, he was putting something together.

"We don't know, Professor. Jenny felt that we shouldn't touch anything because she thinks something could have been cursed." said Alexi.

"Miss Ming has a valid point. Whoever could have broken into their possessions probably had intended to harm them." Severus said.

"Indeed." Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Let's go investigate the scene."

The teachers followed the three girls back to Gryffindor tower, meeting with the other five girls who slept in the 5th year dormitory.

"Well…" Dumbledore said, stepping through the rubble. "Whoever did this must have gotten what they wanted. Nothing has been cursed though, check to see if anything is missing, ladies."

After about five minutes of searching around through the rubble, Jenny noticed her knife was gone, Alexi noticed some of her quills and parchment were gone, and Asia noticed that her photo album with all of the photos of her mother and her were gone.

Sirius Black was running through the Forbidden Forest as Padfoot, carrying his stolen loot to a small cave. There were things that needed to be addressed, a murdering traitor, a lost broom, and a lost family.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks for the reviews Sarah304, Masterofbugs123, and I-want-cheese. I'm really glad you guys like it. :D

So, while I was writing up this chapter, I referenced back five or six chapters ago and I noticed I had an error in terms of appearance, it seems I let one of my ideas for this chapter slip too early, but I'm not quite sure if any of you noticed because it's such a small detail. However, you'll probably figure it out in this chapter, because I emphasize it a lot more here. Anyway! Sorry for that tiny little error. :]

I said in chapter 30 that the next chapter would involve Lady GaGa's song "Speechless", I've pushed that back two chapters, because I've written a lot in the last few days, and in a different order then intended. The next chapter, however, includes a different song. Seeing as I'm a musical fool, music always needs to be a part of my stories. Hell, it inspires most of these ideas, along with the lovely works of JK Rowling. Anyway**, thank you** for reading this ramble and reading my ridiculous story. :]

Review please! I'd really appreciate it. Though I would never abandon this, reviews are very inspirational.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 31

Oliver, Asia, Jenny, Percy, Alexi, and Zach were in the common room sitting around the fire.

"I wonder who broke in?" Zach said, while burning an old piece of parchment.

"Dunno." Jenny said. "But whoever did, stole my grandfather's knife." A scowl formed on her face.

"And my photos." Asia hissed.

Just then a familiar black owl flew through the open window and landed next to Asia, hooting softly.

"Hello, Artemis." Asia stroked the owl, who nipped her on the finger affectionately.

"I'm not mad at you." She said to the owl in a matter of fact tone. "Severus is just being a git."

Artemis hooted in agreement, and Asia untied the letter from his leg.

_Anastasia,_

_Meet me in Severus's office, we have been booked to entertain for the Flatchley Electric Corporation's president and their executives. A party that even Angeline wouldn't be able to get into. Wear green, it'll bring out your eyes. Be prepared to sing._

_- Edgar_

_P.S. I've already summoned your cello to save you some time._

"_**Wear green, it'll bring out your eyes." Was probably the most confusing statement of that entire letter, because my eyes are brown. A disgusting, muddy, brown. I was not Angeline, I couldn't just simply wear any color and look beautiful in it. Though Angeline and I shared similar features, black hair and pale skin, she always pulled them off so much better. I felt so plain when I saw her, anyone could have. Her black hair was silky straight and had a slight hint natural reddish high lights, it was parted down the middle most of the time. She was one of those rare people with violet eyes, the only thing anyone could find ugly about this woman was her glares, and even then she was still beautiful.**_

_**So why did Edgar wish that I wore green? The only relation I could possibly think of at the time was my stage name, Ivy. **_

"Where are ye' going, lass?" Oliver called, as Asia briskly walked to the stairs.

"Got a gig tonight!" Asia called back, and jogged up the stairs.

Alexi then followed her up the stairs.

"Wait, Lex. Where are you going?" Zach was confused.

"I want to do her hair!" Alexi squealed and ran up the stairs.

"I better make sure she doesn't do it over the top, or Asia will throw her out of the window." Jenny said, getting up and going upstairs.

Asia grabbed a floor length, strapless, jade dress from her trunk and put it on in a hurry.

"I wanna do your hair!" Alexi said excitedly, running into the room, as Asia was applying her make up, usually a signature smokey eye shadow and some mascara.

"Oh god. Nothing over the top Lex!" She whined, as Alexi took out the messy bun Asia had and let her wavy hair fall.

"I'm thinking you should just keep it simple." said Lena, one of the girls they shared the dorm with. "A bun with a few curls hanging out."

"Got it." Alexi said, waving her wand.

"Well, I could've done that myself." Asia said, touching her new hairstyle.

"Yes, but I wanted to." Alexi said, in a cute voice.

"Thanks!" Asia called as she grabbed her shoes and jogged down the stairs.

She kissed Oliver goodbye, and set off barefoot running through the school, down to Severus's office.

_**I think I was one of the only people to enjoy running barefoot through Hogwart's halls. **_

Asia knocked with the Serpent knocker, and Severus opened the door, she didn't look at him.

"You look nice." He said.

She gave a small nod and said thanks.

"Why did you call me here?" Asia said, walking over to Edgar, who was fumbling in his pocket for something.

"Well, we needed to alter something before we left." He replied, taking out a small vial with a silvery liquid inside.

Asia gave him a cautious look, Severus mirrored it.

"Edgar…" Severus began. "You brewed that yourself?"

"Yes, Severus." Edgar replied, taking out a dropper. "I may be old, but my mind is as sharp as it was when I was twenty."

"I have no doubts of that." said Severus "But where exactly did you find the ingredients for making such a concoction?"

"It's a very old potion, I actually acquired the recipe from Bingwen." Edgar began to fill the dropper.

"What exactly are we altering?" Asia was frightened.

"Oh relax! Your mother did the very same thing with the great cellist, Hisoka Emi. I couldn't get in touch with her right away about the recipe, so I asked Bing."

_**Hisoka Emi, is famous in the muggle and wizard worlds. She was a world renowned professional cellist during nineteenth century, and she was famous in Japan as a geisha in the mid eighteenth century. Like Edgar, despite that she was bitten by a vampire, she's had a pretty successful life and still maintains that success under another name, posing as her own great granddaughter, under the name Amami Emi. Hisoka was my mother's mentor until she was sixteen, when Hisoka had to fake her own death and re-located for the third time so that she would not be found out, this was the time that my mother was referred to Edgar.**_

Severus recognized the name, Hisoka, remembering the day Audrey was crying on the steps outside of the castle when they were fifteen.

"_Audrey! What happened?" Severus exclaimed, running up to the steps and sitting next to his best friend._

"_Oh it's nothing, Sev." Audrey said casually, covering her eyes._

"_Then why were you crying?" He retorted._

"_I wasn't." She said. "I just was summoned to the Headmaster's office to meet with Hisoka."_

"_Your mentor?" He replied, remembering how fond she was of Hisoka, and wondering what she had said to her to upset her._

"_Yes. She told me we needed to change something. She says it'll benefit me later" She was still covering her eyes._

"_That's awful!" Severus scowled. "Shouldn't music just be about the sound, rather than the appearance of the person?"_

"_It's not only music that these clients want." Asia sighed._

"_Muggles." Severus snorted in disgust._

"_It's not only muggles, Sev." Asia hissed. "I performed for Zacharias Flint last week, he did nothing but stare." She shivered in disgust._

"_Oh…" Severus said. "What did she alter?" He added quickly, wanting to change the subject._

_Audrey took her hand off of her eyes and looked at him, he noticed her startling emerald green irises, so similar to the shade of green on the hem of his robes and gasped._

"_I know." Audrey sighed "Quite a change. It burns like hell."_

"_She changed them by potion?" Severus said curiously._

"_Yes, she said its a very old potion, originated somewhere in northern China. She told me the burning stops after two days." Audrey groaned, thinking of how she would have to wait so long._

Severus snapped out of his reverie "Her eyes…"

"Yes." Edgar replied.

"My _eyes_?" Asia stepped back from Edgar frightened, as he reached out to grab her wrist.

"But why is it necessary?" Severus asked, stepping in front of Asia. His paternal instincts flaring up, somewhere in his mind he remembered the scared little girl that came to him years ago.

"Because half of these patrons want a little more than just pretty music." Edgar sighed, slightly impatient. "It's not going to hurt as much as being blasted into a tree, or I don't know…being bitten by a vampire."

"Oh stop milking it!" Asia hissed from behind Severus. "That was over a hundred years ago."

Edgar laughed.

"I knew she'd say that." said Bingwen, letting himself into the office.

"Do you either of you ever knock?" Severus sighed.

"No." They said together.

"I brought saline." Bingwen said, holding up a vial.

"It'll reduce the burning." said Edgar.

Asia nodded and stepped forward, sighing, and holding open one of her eyes.

"Make it quick."

_**The potion was awful, the burning sensation made me think of two little fires burning through my irises. The saline dulled this pain significantly, but I can't say it wasn't awful. While we were in the carriage, riding through Hogsmeade on the way to our apparition point, I remembered something…**_

"Edgar?" She said, in the darkness of the carriage.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember my mother having green eyes." She stared out the window.

"She did, but the potion dissipated the year before she…" Edgar's voice became distant.

"Died." Asia finished.

Edgar nodded solemnly. "No one knows why, Hisoka and I have a few theories."

The carriage stopped, the two jumped out with their instruments, and apparated to a large manor.

"I'm going to the washroom." Asia said to Edgar, as a maid directed her down the hallway.

_**Change is inevitable, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, the same person wasn't staring back at me. Sure, there was the same face, hair, nose, and lips but I never knew your eyes could change so much about you. Because I wasn't Asia, I was Ivy. I wondered if this was how my mother felt, only in reverse, because her stage life was ending when she was confined to our house for a year, for her own protection. Her stage life ended and so did her real life both intertwined by a small cord that broke. My real life was ending and my stage life was beginning. That one day when you are older, and you realize everything for what it is. How cruel the world can be. Unshed tears from ages of holding it all in began to fall. My own father, sold my mother and I to Voldemort. He didn't even care for our lives, he didn't want us.**_

_**I waved my wand and redid my makeup, dried my tears, and undid my bun. It was time to perform.**_


	32. Chapter 32

No reviews? :O Was it _that _bad? (Seriously, you can tell me. I like to know these things, constructive criticism is always welcome.)

I missed Oliver, I felt that he was lacking in the last two chapters, so I'm writing him in more. :]

Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

**CHAPTER 32**

Asia walked into the main hall of the house, where she heard Edgar finishing a piece.

There was a round of applause, and then Edgar spoke up.

"Thank you." He bowed. "I'd like to introduce my protégé, Ivy."

There was no applause, for all of the guest turned and watched Asia make her way through the crowd with her cello.

_**Everything was flowing beautifully until…well, I don't think I need to tell you what happened next, I'm sure you can figure it out for yourself.**_

Angeline swept into the room in a long, black, flowing, halter dress, with gold lining the top.

Asia, who was still playing, glanced in Edgar's direction. His teeth were bared in fury at the sight of Angeline. Her piece was ending so she cut off at the last whole note and received a lot of applause, she saw Angeline clapping with a smile on her face.

_**It was the type of smile a black widow would have while it watched a fly struggle in it's web.**_

Asia stood up, gave a quick bow, and then walked through the crowd to the back room where Edgar's and her cases were. Edgar appeared moments later.

"What have you done to anger her?" Edgar snarled, kicking a coat hanger near by.

"I have done nothing but breathe!" Asia cried.

"We might have to stop doing these for a while, if this is going to be the pattern. Hell, We'll have to start entertaining for wizards, something I wanted to avoid." Edgar said while pacing the floor.

"Well, the playing set is over. Surely she can't pl-"

"Yes, she can't take out her cello. Now that the instrumentalists are all done." Edgar was still pacing.

_**At some of these parties, we performed with other musicians and their protégées. All of which we were quite friendly with.**_

"And we are singing tonight?" Asia asked.

"Yes." He replied. "You are right after Lorenzo."

_**We weren't only classical musicians, we were educated in other arts too...though not as well. We sang often, mostly show tunes. That night, we did tunes from the thirties, forties, and fifties. While we waited, we sat at a table with Greggory Flatchley Sr, the founder of the company. His son, the current owner of the company was across the table from us. Angeline was sitting next to him.**_

"Your performance was excellent." said the older , turning to Asia.

"Thank you, sir." Asia nodded her head.

"Yes!" exclaimed Angeline, from across the table. "It is amazing, how even the most common, rebellious, lackey can perform monkey tricks!"

"Rebellious?" looked astonished.

Before Asia could say anything, Angeline cut in "Oh yes! She's been rather incorrigible and has floated from mentor to mentor! She's not even classically trained!"

"Is that true?" asked, turning to Asia.

"Well, sir. I'm sure you can figure it out within my next number. It appears Lorenzo has finished." Asia smiled cutely, headed to the center of the room, and had a word with the band upfront, telling them what to play.

_**When it was time for me to go up, I chose a song from an American muggle musical. The song was called "I Don't Care", it was originally sung by Judy Garland, a famous muggle performer. I was no Judy, but I found that I gave the song some justice. I played on my "young innocence".**_

The music started, and Asia faced 's table…

"_They say I'm crazy, got no sense…" _Asia turned her head, from side to side, looking serious for a comedic affect, and then grinned. "_But I don't care_!"

The audience laughed at this, and she knew she had it from there.

"_They may or may not mean offense…But I don't care!_" She was serious once again, put a hand on her hip, and raised and wagged her index finger on her opposite hand as if she were admonishing the crowd.

"_You see, I'm sort of independent. I am my own superintendent, and my star is on the ascendant…"_ She pointed upwards, and her face broke out into a smile. _"That's why I don't care!"_

She broke out into a small dance and sang the chorus, grinning.

"_I don't care, I don't care! What they may think of me…I'm happy-go-lucky, they say that I'm plucky Contented and carefree I don't care, I don't care!If I do get a mean and stony stare-" _

Asia glanced at Angeline during this line and then continued._"If I'm not successful, It won't be distressful Cause I don't care!"_Asia went and sat next to the senior Flatchley, looking tough, spreading her legs as if she were a man. (This didn't really matter seeing as her dress was down to the floor.)

"_A girl should know her etiquette…Alas, alack .Propriety demands we walk a narrow track When fellas used to blink at me I'd freeze 'em and they'd shrink at me"_

She pulled her legs back together, and made her voice soft, like a younger girl's…

"_But now when fellas wink at me…" _She winked and hit an instant forte.

"_I wink at them right back!" _She clapped and then jumped out of her chair.

She moved back to the center of her room, did "the crazy dance", and sang the chorus again. Locking eyes with Angeline.

"_I don't care! I don't care!If people frown on me, perhaps it's the lone waymBut I go my own 's my philosophy." _She pointed to herself.

"_I don't care! I don't care!If he's clerk or just a millionaire. There's no doubt about it, I'll sing and I'll shout I don't care!"_

_**And then…the big finish…**_

"_Oh, I don't care, I don't care When it comes to happiness, I want my share."_

A slight ritardando, she locked eyes with Angeline once again and belted the big finish.

"_Don't try to rearrange me There's nothing can change me 'cause I don't care!"_

_**I can safely tell you, that this was probably the one time I had ridiculed Angeline without receiving any violence. After a large amount of applause, and a smug look on Edgar's face, we thanked Mr. Flatchley, and departed. Before we left, Edgar dragged me into a room on the side.**_

"Why are we going in here?" She whispered.

Edgar said nothing, and waved his wand to turn the lamps on.

_**And there she was…sitting there, on a pillow, drinking a cup of tea.**_

"Hisoka." Edgar smiled, giving a small bow.

"Edgar!" Hisoka replied in a thick accent, returning the bow by bowing deeper.

Edgar shoved Asia forward, forcing her into a bow.

"You don't have to do that, Edgar." Hisoka said, rising from her spot. "She'll be learning soon enough."

_**I swear to you, that every movement Hisoka Emi made was graceful, even if she were to fall, it would be graceful.**_

"You look just like your mother." Hisoka said, taking Asia's chin in her hand and moving her head around. "A replica."

"Miss? What do you mean by 'learning soon enough'?" Asia asked.

"Ah." She laughed. "You'll see. I'll be in touch, Edgar."

She nodded at Edgar, and then exited, Edgar grabbed Asia's arm and disapparating to Hogsmeade. After the short carriage ride back to the school, Asia finally made it to the Gryffindor common room. She was exhausted to she dragged her cello straight through, and up the stairs, failing to notice someone was sitting in an arm chair near the fire.

Oliver watched his girlfriend amused, and let her go all the way up the stairs to drop her instrument off before flicking his wand. Asia went flying down the stairs and landed in his lap.

"How was it?" He asked

"Oh." She heaved a sigh, resting her head on his shoulder. "It was awful, I think I should just give up."

"Why?" Oliver replied. "Who said life was going to be easy? You've just got to find that one thing and trip her up so badly she can't mess with you anymore!"

"She's like Colin Creevey! She just never quits! She finds out where I entertain and I haven't the slightest idea how!" Asia vented."She's probably jealous." Oliver reasoned.

"Of what?" Asia cried. "There is nothing about me that should strike her in any way as threatening!"

"You'd be surprised." Oliver's eyes crinkled slightly as he smiled, looking her up and down.

Asia changed the subject.

"Accio again?"

Oliver chuckled and nodded.

"You lack originality." Asia sneered jokingly.

"So do you." Oliver said, tilting her chin up. So they were staring straight at each other. "Your eyes are green."

Asia ran a hand through her hair. "Edgar said it was necessary, I don't like it. It feels and looks weird."

"I think it's beautiful." He whispered, lacing their hands together.

"Don't lie." She laughed, looking down.

Oliver sat up straighter and gently turned her head back to him.

"I'm serious…Bloody hell, I'd even think you were beautiful if you had no hair and a thousand boils on your face!…Not that I'd want that to happen. But I still think you'd be beautiful either way! No m-"

"Oliver, you're rambling." Asia giggled.

He blushed and sighed.

"What I'm trying to say is…I love you." The last three words blurted out faster than he had intended.

Asia grinned, grabbed him, and gave him a rough kiss. When she pulled away, she whispered. "I love you too."

She hopped off of his lap and made her way to the stairs, but stopped at the bottom step and turned to him. "We best be getting off to bed, we have to rise early for our date in Hogsmeade tomorrow."

He grinned.

"Good night, Ollie." Asia blew him a kiss and went upstairs.


	33. Chapter 33

Wow! Thank you for the reviews, Anna Luna, I-want-cheese, Elfsquire90, Sarah304, KenxyLenzy2012. Trust me, I understand no one's lives revolve around this site. This summer was the first time in two years that I haven't been busy at all. It was so relaxing I had time to write a fan fiction! :]

I forgot to credit "I Don't Care" - credited to Hackett/Goodrich/Tours/MGM studios."Speechless" is by Lady Gaga. I told you before, but it was a big inspiration for this storyline.

Reviews please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

**CHAPTER 33**

The next morning the grounds were covered with snow, it was the last Hogsmeade visit before the break for the holidays. A lot of the students woke early for breakfast, to get to the village faster and do some shopping for Christmas.

Asia and Jenny went skipping through the Great Hall after breakfast with Oliver and Percy following, shaking their heads and laughing.

"I can't skip in the snow." Jenny said, skidding to a halt near the front doors of the castle.

"Do you need a hand, m'lady?" George said, appearing at Jenny's side while Fred was at the other. She linked arms with both.

"Let's go boys!" Jenny yelled, and they went running through the snow.

"Remember Jennifer! 12:30 pm at the Three Broomstick's for lunch!" Percy called after her.

"Got it!" She yelled.

Percy, Asia, and Oliver finally reached the village after trudging through a mile of snow.

"Shall we split up then?" Asia asked.

"We're going to have to. Too much shopping to do, though I'm going to need your help picking out a present for Penelope." Percy said looking at Asia.

"I'll help you pick something out for her, if you help me pick out something for your father, Bill, and Charlie." She replied.

"Deal." He nodded.

"I'm going to need help picking out something for Jennifer as well." Percy said.

"Blimey, you two must suck at picking out presents if you need each other's help." said Oliver.

"Oh shut it!" Percy said, and threw a snowball at him.

Asia chucked one at him too.

"What is this? Everyone gang up on Oliver day?" Oliver exclaimed.

"It is now!" Percy said, as he and Asia tackled Oliver into the snow.

After an impromptu snowball fight, the three got themselves together, and split up for their Christmas shopping.

_**I had a lot more shopping to do then I expected, and I found that after searching for gifts for two and a half hours, I grew tired. I had managed to find gifts for Jenny, Ron, Fred, George, Molly, Ginny, Edgar and Oliver, but I still had more afterwards. I was on a side street and decided to stop in the Hog's Head bar for a drink.**_

_**The Hog's Head is not necessarily a nice place to go, it's rather sketchy actually. But I had read in my mother's letters of her visits there from time to time. She visited a lot when she was around my age.**_

"_Though we don't seem like it, we fit in well here. It's not only sketchy people, it's the rejected people. People with differences who are never given the chance. Half-giants, like Hagrid, werewolves like Remus, vampires like Edgar, and people like you and I."_

_**I figured I'd give it a shot, and I walked into the bar. Greeted by some unusual stares, a mixture between confusion and welcome.**_

"Well, you're a familiar face." said the grey haired bartender with familiar blue eyes.

_**I was informed later on that the bartender was Professor Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth.**_Asia didn't say anything, she felt slightly awkward at that comment.

Aberforth sensed the awkward moment and quickly said "Your mother was a regular here, loved by all. She always performed during the open mics on Thursdays."

"She did?" Asia asked, sitting down on one of the bar stools.

_**I had never recalled my mother leaving to perform anywhere, then again, I don't think anyone would bring a toddler to a bar.**_

"Yes." Aberforth replied. "God rest her soul." He filled her glass with Butterbeer.

Asia nodded.

"So what brings you here?" Aberforth asked.

"I dunno." She said, taking a sip of her drink. "I knew my mother came here from time to time, but I didn't know she performed here. She sang?"

"Yes, Audrey always sang for open mic. Mostly numbers with her piano. The regulars adored her."

Asia nodded, finishing her drink, and paying Aberforth.

"Thank you." She said, her eyes slightly welling with tears. "It's always nice to hear things about her, you know."

Aberforth nodded. Asia was just about to walk away, when Aberforth conjured a vial.

"Wait!" He hissed, she turned back to him.

Aberforth sighed, pulling out his wand and putting it to his temple. "I don't know if your mother knew of this, I've thought about it a lot over the last twelve years, something tells me she did. This was her last performance here…" He dropped the memory into the vial. "Look carefully at all of the details."

Asia was stunned…"T-thank you."

_**I thought about it all through the rest of the day in Hogsmeade, even through lunch. I told my friends of the memory, and the familiar eyes. They were just as eager as I was to head back to the castle, and see what it was.**_

Asia, Oliver, Percy, and Jenny stood around Asia's pensieve in an empty classroom.

"Should I go alone?" She asked, slightly nervous.

_**It had been years that I had seen my mother, twelve long, yet somehow short, years. Though she didn't want to be, she was a distant blur. Maybe because she really left me a year earlier, when she broke. Audrey Dalio was not the same person before she died, she was empty and hollow.**_

"It'll be okay." Percy said, squeezing her shoulder.

"We'll be here when you get out, lass." Oliver pulled her into a hug.

Jenny nodded.

"Thanks guys." She said, sighing, and emerging herself into the pensieve.

_**The Hog's Head bar looked no different to me now than it did twelve years ago, of course, it was a lot more crowded, and the people in there were sketchier.**_Audrey walked up to the piano, receiving calls from several of the men and half men (half creature) who sat at the bar, and around the bar. Asia could only assume that these were the "regulars" that the bartender had mentioned.

Asia followed Audrey up onto the tiny stage, wanting to take a closer look at her appearance. She reached out to touch her mothers hair, but only felt air.

_**I knew it was a memory, I was aware I was in a pensieve. But it was all so real to me.**_When Audrey situated herself on the piano bench and stretched for a moment, Asia had the time to steal a look at her face, and drink in her appearance. Audrey's once voluminous, thick, straight hair now seemed limp and lifeless. Her face had lost it's lively glow, her cheek bones seemed to be protruding more than they once had. Her eyes were slightly red and puffy, how long was it since she last cried? Not long…Her irises had faint traces of green still left, her make up was already running.

Asia let out a gasp, and stifled a sob.

_**This woman was just as foreign to me as Ivy was, what had happened to her? More than I seemed to know. This thought made me feel heavy, the heavy sinking feeling I once knew before. Did I just fall into the black lake in the dead of winter with my clothes on? Was I sinking?**_

_**And then she began to play…**_

"_I can't believe what you said to me, last night when we were alone…you threw your hands up. Baby you gave up, you gave up."_

Asia began to look around the bar, scanning the faces…was anything familiar?

Her mother's voice became slightly menacing…"I can't believe how you looked at me with your James Dean glossy eyes. In your tight jeans with your long hair and your cigarette stained lies!"Her voice, turned softer, sympathetic, with a tragic hint behind it._"Could we fix you if you broke? And is your punch line just a joke?"_Asia held her fist to her mouth, stifling another sob, as she still was searching around the room. Trying to soak in every detail._"I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless, and I'll never love again. Oh boy you've left me speechless, so speechless."_

She held the last note…

"_I can't believe how you slurred at me with your half wired broken jaw. You popped my heart seams on my bubble dreams, bubble dreams." _

She lamented_"I can't believe how you looked at me with your Johnnie Walker eyes…"_

Her voice turned vicious, her words stained with grief.

"_He's gonna get you and after he's through here's gonna be no love left to rye'"_It was at this line that Asia found a face…Rudolphus Lestrange was sitting in the room, a mad, hungry, glint in his eye. He grinned at the "No love…" line, and a man in a black cloak sitting next to him gave a raspy chuckle and said "No love? Really? I was thinking of giving her love." His voice was cold, twinged with sick twisted thoughts.

_**I felt my stomach drop the moment I saw Rudolphus. I felt my heart drop when I looked closer at the man in the cloak, and noticed it was Voldemort.**_

"_And I know that it's complicated, but I'm a loser in love so baby, raise a glass to mend all the broken hearts of all my wrecked up friends!"_She placed emphaisis on 'all my wrecked up friends' by crescendoing, a mourning cry, and literally raising her glass of gin and downing some of it.

The regulars jeered and raised their glasses._"I'll never talk again, oh boy you've left me speechless. You've left me speechless, so speechless. And I'll never love again, oh friend you've left me speechless, you've left me speechless, so speechless…How? How? How?"_

A chord breakdown….

"_And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to, would you give it all up? Could i give it all up for you? And after all the boys and girls that we've been through, would you give it all up? Could you give it all up? If i promise, boy, to you…"_

She became calmer.

"_That I'll never talk again, and I'll never love again. I'll never write a song, won't even sing along. I'll never love again." _The last four words coming out in a cry._"So speechless, you left me speechless, so boy, why you so speechless, so speechless?"_Her voice was bitter…

"_Will you ever talk again? Oh boy, why you so speechless? You've left me speechless, some men may follow me but you choose "death and company" why you so speechless? oh, oh."_Voldemort let out a raspy laugh, clapping with the audience, though not as avidly as the others. Asia couldn't take it anymore, looked upward, and shot out of the pensieve.

She landed on the floor and sobbed, as she felt a familiar set of arms wrap around her.

"Shhh…" Oliver stroked her hair, trying to comfort her. Another hand however, was rubbing her back, and then she heard him speak.

"Let's bring her to my office, Oliver." "Yes, Professor Lupin." Oliver said, grabbing Asia's hand

"See if we can sort this all out." Remus sighed, opening the door.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks KenzyLenzy2012, Sarah304, and Anna Luna!

Another sad chapter, in the works of writing a happier one. I don't want to be a downer.

Reviews please! :]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

**CHAPTER 34**

Oliver sat Asia down in one of the arm chairs in Remus's office as Remus pulled out the pensieve from his pocket and unshrunk it."Oliver, will you go and get Professor Snape for me?" Remus sighed, running a hand through his hair.

Oliver looked at Asia, who had calmed significantly, but tears were still rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." She whispered. "Go."

Oliver gave her one last look, and nodded, exiting the room.

"Why are you dragging Severus into this?" Asia inhaled, resting her head on her hand and staring at her godfather.

"He's more of an expert with the mind then I am." Remus said, conjuring a tea pot and boiling some tea in mid air."This is a memory, not Legilimency." said Asia.

"But, it all involves the mind." Remus retorted.

"I guess." She sighed.

Moments later, Severus walked into the room, noticing Anastasia's red eyes and running make up.

"Get. out. Wood." Severus sneered.

"Don't you dare talk to him like that!" Asia hissed, walking over to Oliver.

"It's fine." He whispered. "I'll meet you in the common room."

He squeezed her hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"For what?" He replied. "It's a family thing, it's personal and it's not my place to be here right now. It's fine." Oliver gave her a small smile.

She hugged him and he left."So if the problem isn't with Mr. Wood than what is it?" said Severus.

"I have no idea why every time there is something wrong you jump to the automatic conclusion that it's Oliver's fault." Asia sat down.

"He's your boyfriend. Naturally I'm going to assume everything is his fault. Not only that, he's a thick headed Gryffindor." Severus took a sip of tea.

"I'm in Gryffindor." Asia sneered.

"Raised by a Slytherin." Severus retorted, smirking slightly.

Remus smiled at this, he always found himself lucky to witness a small, humorous battle between the two.

"Back on subject here," said Remus. "Tell us the full story, starting with Hogsmeade."

Asia exhaled.

"I was doing my Christmas shopping, and about two and a half hours into it, I grew tired. So I figured I would stop to get a drink at the Hog's Head-"

Severus and Remus simultaneously spit out their tea. Asia would have laughed at this if she wasn't so emotionally drained.

"The Hog's Head?" Severus's voice wavered, he looked angry.

"Do you know how _dangerous _that bar is? You could have been kidnapped, or killed!" Remus exclaimed.

"_Who _or _what _on this earth gave you the _stupid _idea that the Hog's Head is a safe place to just stop and get a drink?" Severus snarled.

"My_ mother_." Asia sneered, her eyes turning a dangerous black.

Severus paled, and said nothing, Remus looked pale too and he spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "You should finish…"

Her eyes returned to their normal state and she continued.

"Well, I was sitting at the bar, talking with the bartender. And he told me my mum was a regular there, and that she did a lot of performances there…which I had no recollection of. Before I left, the bartender said to me, that he thought my mother knew of something within the memory he extracted, he said it was her last performance th-th-there." Asia's composure was breaking, and she stifled a sob."What did you see, when you were in the bartender's memory?" Remus asked, cautiously, not wanting to see the whites of his god daughter's eyes turn such a dangerous color once reaction was not what either of them expected.

"N-no!" she sobbed, and buried her face in her hands. Severus got up out of his chair, his paternal instinct flaring again, and wrapped his arms around her. Remus wondered for a moment how Sirius would react if he knew his most hated enemy raised his daughter…No, it was for the best. After all, Sirius was not the man he was thought to be.

While Remus was in such a deep thought, Severus waved his wand, attempting to penetrate her mind. She clearly blocked him, because she was absolutely distraught and pushed him back with a small gust of wind.

"I don't want to see it again!" She shrieked, more tears flowing. When one attempted to enter another's mind, the victim would see the same that the attacker saw.

"Perhaps you should go see into the pensieve yourself, Severus." Remus suggested, giving him a look, which spoke for itself that it would be stupid to anger the child nodded curtly, and submerged into the pensieve. Moments later when he came out, he was shocked but remained straight faced.

"Go get Albus." He said gravely.

"You go." Remus said softly to his god daughter. "Take a walk. I would like to see this for myself."Severus nodded in agreement and gently pushed her towards the door.

_**It was later in the day than I had realized, the sun had already gone down. I didn't encounter anyone on my way to the Headmaster's office. I waved my wand to my face to clean myself up, though when I stopped in the lavatory to check the mirror, the whites my eyes were still red from crying. Isn't it amazing how many memories can be brought back by someone else's? When I saw my mother's face up close, a lot came back to me. It frightened me.**_

Asia sighed, reaching the Gargoyle.

"Licorice wand." She said, and the Gargoyle jumped aside revealing the staircase.

She hopped on the climbing stairs and finally reached the door, but heard voices from inside. It was Professor McGonagall.

_**I couldn't hear anything they were saying, but I didn't want to stand there forever. So I knocked…**_

Minerva opened the door.

"Miss Dalio…Oh dear, what's happened to you?" She said, noticing Asia's red eyes.

"Was it ?" She asked.

"No, m'am." Asia replied. "Everyone always assumes it's Oliver's fault though." She gave a little laugh."I don't blame them…He's stubborn as a boaggart." McGonagall murmured.

"Ah! Miss Dalio! What brings you here?" Professor Dumbledore said, emerging from a side room in his office.

"Severus asked that I summon you, sir." said Asia, looking down.

"We'll finish this conversation later, Minerva." Albus said in a serious tone.

Minerva nodded, and left.

"Where is Severus?" He asked.

"In Remus' office." She replied softly.

Albus walked over to the fireplace, and motioned for her to go first. Dumbledore arrived a moment after she hit the floor. Remus was just as pale as Severus was when he emerged from the pensieve."What's going on, Severus?" Dumbledore took in their pale appearences."Anastasia was in the Hog's Head earlier today, Albus." Remus began.

"A rather sketchy place to get a drink. Even for a dark creature such as yourself." said Albus, looking at Asia through his half moon spectacles."She had a little chat with the bartender, about Audrey." said Severus.

Albus's eyes twinkled, he was thinking about something.

"He told me, that he thought my mother knew of this, but he was never sure. The question plagued him for years, whether she saw or not." Asia shook slightly. "Whether she saw who was watching her."

"The memory is in your pensieve?" Albus asked.

Asia nodded.

"What did you observe when you went in?" Albus looked at both Remus and Severus.

"I saw Avery." Severus replied.

"I saw Dolohov, and Nott." Remus looked at the floor."And you?" said Albus, turning to Anastasia.

"I saw Rodolphus, and I saw Voldemort." Her eyes turned a deep blue, brimming with tears as a bookshelf nearby shook. Severus squeezed her eyes widened.

"You _saw _Voldemort?" Albus crouched down, next to her chair.

She nodded.

"How many other memories do you have of your mother in your pensieve?" Albus whispered.

"A good deal." She replied. "A lot of them, dreams.""May I borrow your pensieve?" Albus asked.

"Yes, sir." She replied. "May I leave?" She looked at the three of them.

"Yes." Albus replied.


	35. Chapter 35

Thanks, I-want-cheese! This one is happier. :]

Reviews would be nice. :] :D

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**_

**CHAPTER 35**

_**It had been so long, since I had felt such despair as I did at that time. Memories are truly dangerous, when they come to light after a long time of being on a shelf in the dark they hold so many new perspectives. I felt this way for months, I covered it the best I could though I knew Oliver, Severus, and Remus saw right through me. I grieved for my mother, her broken soul, and her broken dreams. For I now had true empathy for her. Everything was destroyed at her own fault, because of what she was…a dark creature. I hadn't had a gig since December, and I scarcely heard from Edgar about them, if I heard from him at all. Angeline got what she wanted, she was destroying my career and my reputation, for Edgar had not even summoned me for rehearsals with the orchestra. When was it going to be my time? Never, it seemed. After my mother died and my father left, this was all I looked forward to. Not to become a musician, but to be a musician and flee from my old life. Flee from my grief. What a foolish thought! Who can flee from grief itself? No was only when the flowers and trees began to blossom that light came through all of the darkness. The third week in April, I was summoned by Edgar into the Headmaster's office. When I arrived, it was only Edgar there. He grabbed my arm and told me to follow him as he lead me to an empty, unused classroom in the west wing of the castle. He opened the door, and there she was, kneeling on the .**_

"It is time." She said, smiling.

Asia stared at her, and blinked a few times, wondering if she was dreaming."Time for what?" Asia replied.

"Your training." Edgar grinned.

"Elaborate?" She looked at both of them, still wondering if this was a dream.

"Since your very first gig, I've noticed a few things. Sure, the music is beautiful but your movements are not." said Edgar, leaning against the wall.

"My…movements?" Asia was confused.

"You move like a boy." said Hisoka.

_**I can easily assure you, this was just as strange to me as it is to you. I was not aware that there was a certain way I had to move to classify myself as a female.**_

Asia wore a puzzled expression.

Hisoka rose with flowing movement.

"It's not shocking." She was so serene. "You've had little feminine influence in your life, especially in your _musical _life." Hisoka shot a glance at Edgar. "And you're walking is very plain and peasant like. I'm here to fix that."

_**Really, one would be offended hearing this but the way Hisoka's voice was so musical it was hard to be offended. But what I didn't understand was that movement had specifics with started right away, as soon as Edgar left. Hisoka proceeded by giving me a long lecture about her training as a geisha and her training in etiquette. Once that was over, she told me of my mother's training with her and how she was very quick with learning. However, she felt that I would need to work ten times harder due to the circumstances with Angeline.**_

"Movement is not everything, but it is almost everything. No one scrutinizes the way you move consciously, but they will subconsciously. Especially men, they are all the same." Hisoka said in her musical voice.

_**My training was on a daily basis, and for that reason, Hisoka was permitted to stay in one of the unoccupied offices in the castle. The only reason, she claimed, was because she was a very good friend of the Headmaster's.**_

_**I wasn't necessarily sure at that time that anything I could have changed about the way I moved would save my career. As far as I was concerned, between my last few gigs and five months of absence, surely Angeline had dug my grave for me. But after a week straight of training, I did notice a few peculiar things. When I walked down the halls, going to class, or a meal I received a lot more stares than I had ever I told this to Hisoka she said to me…**_

"Well, _of course _you are going to be noticed more. Now that you've fixed the way you walk."

"I didn't think-" Asia began, blushing slightly.

"That it would make much of a difference here? Well, you were wrong." Hisoka said, her elegant voice like wind chimes.

Asia nodded.

_**But we weren't only fixing the way I walked, we were fixing the movements I made when I played cello, the way I turned, the way I sat, the way I rose, and everything else. I had never taken the time to notice every little movement that is possible in a living creature until I met Hisoka. I didn't see this as beneficial at that time, I found it most annoying but I realized how useful it has been now.**_

_**A month later, when the May sun began to shine through the grounds we received an owl from Mr. Martine, the conductor of E.C.O.**_

_Dear Anastasia,_

_I hope you are doing well, Edgar informed me of your bout of dragon pox back in December. Stress brings on the illness a lot worse, and I know that you have your N.E.W.T.S coming up, don't worry, they're not too bad. It's been dreadful without you at rehearsals. I've been told that you are almost through recovering though, and what a perfect time! As you know, your mother's birthday is this coming Friday, we are having our spring concert on the same night and the cello section wanted to play the prelude of Bachianas Brasileiras in her memory. I feel that you would be best suited for the solo, if you are feeling strong enough right now. I do hope so. I know you can master is quickly. You are missed. The part is enclosed, please send your reply as soon as possible._

_Warm regards,_

_Isaac Martine_

_**The funny thing was, I did not have dragon pox. Edgar was a very clever man, and I wonder what he was scheming when he told Mr. Martine that I was ill. Of course, after I received this letter I ran all the way to the west end of the castle to see Hisoka.**_

"Received some mail?"She smiled as she opened her door, holding up a piece of parchment.

"You received a letter too?" Asia was dumbfounded.

"Mr. Martine has called me to play along with the other six cellists as the accompaniment, one of the cellists, Mr. Briggs I believe, had a prior engagement." Hisoka smiled serenely. "It is time for your professional debut. Come back here in three hours to practice."

_**I couldn't help but smile at this, it was finally my time. After months of feeling frozen, I was finally thawing. A warm feeling creeped over me. I scribbled a quick reply to Mr. Martine, thanking him. After that, I ran down to the Quidditch pitch to see Oliver, I knew had had the team going hard for preparation for the match against Ravenclaw that was on Saturday.**_

Asia noticed that the team was still practicing and decided to sit up in the stands and watch. She realized she wasn't alone as she looked over and saw Hermione Granger, sitting a few benches over, her eyes were red and puffy.

"Ron, again?" Asia asked, walking over and sitting next to Hermione.

She nodded.

"Don't worry about it Hermione, it's just a rat. Really, I've been waiting for Scabbers to kick the bucket since I was about four." Asia smiled slightly. "Ron is just being a stubborn git. He'll get over it."

Hermione sighed "I hope so. I just don't know if I can take this right now. Between my work, this, and Buckbeak-" she broke into sobs.

"It's alright." Asia rubbed her back. "We all get stressed sometimes, and don't worry, Jenny and I have been working on stuff for Hagrid with Buckbeak and all…""That's right!" said Jenny, appearing out of nowhere. Making Asia laugh slightly at her hyper activeness. Hermione smiled.

"Ah ha! I made you smile!" Jenny yelled, pumping her fist in the air triumphantly. "I've been trying to get Hermione to smile for the past two days." Jenny said in a calmer voice to Asia.

"I see." Asia replied.

"And I notice you're smiling too…a real smile! For the first time in ages…which means you have good news." said Jenny with a grin, knowing her best friend all too well.

"I do." Asia replied, grinning.

"Well? Don't keep us waiting here! Spill your guts!" Jenny jumped up and down.

"Fine! Fine! As long as you sit down first. You're dangerous when you jump on these things." Asia said, referring to the altitude of the stands.

Jenny sat calmly next to Hermione, and folder her arms in her lap.

"I'm going to make my debut on Friday!" Asia said excitedly."WHAT?" Jenny said, jumping up from her seat excitedly and tackling her friend off of the bench in a hug. After the two got up, Asia pulled Mr. Martine's letter from her pocket and gave it to Jenny to read. Hermione was reading over her shoulder.

Jenny let out a scream of happiness and yelled "That'll teach that no good bitch!" Referring to Angeline. Hermione looked confused, when Jenny began to tell her about Angeline in full detail.

Asia wasn't paying much attention, her eyes were fixed on Oliver. He was so agile in the air. She always enjoyed watching him dive in mid air and perform some crazy move to block the quaffle, she was always so entranced by him.

"ANASTASIA DALIO!" Jenny yelled, waving her hand in front of her friends face.

Asia snapped out of her gaze. "Sorry!""I know you want to shag Oliver, but this is important!-" Asia blushed and Jenny continued. "Did you tell Sev yet?"

"No, I came down here first." Asia was still blushing.

"Let's go tell him!" Jenny grabbed her friends hand and pulled. "See you in the common room, Hermione!"

_**Whenever Jenny and I had something to tell Severus, we always found some bizarre way to inform him. This time, Jenny jumped on top of my back.**_

Asia knocked on the serpent knocker.

"Enter!" Severus called from inside.

"Could you open it?" Asia called. "My hands are full!"

Jenny snickered as they heard Severus approaching the door.

"Guess what?" Jenny said loudly, hovering a few inches above his head.

He smirked slightly, shaking his head as he let the two girls in.

"You didn't guess, Professor!" Jenny scolded him.

"You've figured out how to walk on the ceiling without magic?" Severus asked wearily.

"Nooooo." Jenny smirked.

"You've put women's clothing on a dementor?" He asked again."Noooo!" Jenny said, she looked at Asia. "Jeeze, he knows me too well. He knows all of my aspirations!"

"Because you told them to me last summer!" Severus sneered.

Jenny giggled, and Severus broke his usual stoic, serious composure and smiled.

"What is it, ?" He asked.

Jenny said nothing, instead she pulled the letter from Asia's pocket and gave it to him.

Severus took the letter and read it over. A huge grin formed on his face, a grin very few would find possible that Severus Snape could pull off.

He hugged Asia. "It's about time."


	36. Chapter 36

I'm whittling away the last few days of summer by writing as much as possible. I still have a little over a week until school starts but I'm hoping to have this finished by December. I'll explain how my updates will be during the school year next week. Anyway, I have a question for my readers! After this story is over, would you like to see a prequel (Sirius and Audrey) or something new? Review your replies!

Reviews are lovely. ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 36

_**I don't think Friday could have come sooner for me, though I only had three days to learn the part it was nothing, maybe it was because I was so eager. The concert started at seven thirty, and Hisoka summoned me to her quarters an hour early to help me get ready. I wasn't even sure what to wear, I pulled a V cut black chiffon gown with a gold trim just below the chest and gold straps from my trunk and sprinted to the West side of the castle.  
**_

"You're wearing black?" said Hisoka, opening the door.

"Yes…It's a concert." Asia replied, clearly not understanding Hisoka's bizarre question.

Hisoka sighed. "Ivy-"

_**She insisted on calling me by my stage name most of the time.  
**_

"-You're the soloist, not the accompanist. You need to stand out."

"Won't my playing stand out enough? Being a soloist?" Asia said in a childlike manner, a joking smirk on her face.

Hisoka laughed. "Clever, I've taught you well, but you must stand out as much as possible." She waved her wand and the dress turned white. "Much better, now go put it on."

After Asia had finished applying some make up and getting dressed, Hisoka fixed her hair, throwing it over one of her shoulders and curling the ends.

_**Everything went by so quickly, and before I knew it we were situated on the stage. There are only four accompaniment parts, so three stands were doubled and one was separate. We were in a half circle formation, I was on the far left and from there it went in chair order, normally, in this case Angeline would be seated and sharing a stand with Edgar, but because Hisoka was posing as Amami Emi, and was a guest of the ensemble, she sat with Edgar, Angeline sat with Elizabeth, Jonathan sat with Darius, and Lucia sat alone.  
**_

"Eighteen years ago, the English Chamber Orchestra was honored to have one of the greatest cellists of this century as a member of the ensemble." Mr. Martine began, addressing the full house."Ayla David, had the most graceful way of working any stage she performed on, unlike any performer I had witnessed since cello virtuosi Hisoka Emi, who I had seen on the stage as a young boy."

_**As you can guess, my mother also had a stage name, though keeping her initials was her downfall in so many ways.**_

Asia glanced at Hisoka who smiled slightly, flattered by Mr. Martine taking mention of her.

"Hisoka Emi, daughter of a famous Japanese geisha by the same name, was a mentor of many great cellists during her hay day, but as she grew older, she was too tired to teach. One day, when she was strolling through the streets of London she discovered a very young Ayla David playing in Saint James Park. Hisoka described the playing as something so beautiful that she had never heard before, and was quite astonished to find that the producer of this sound was so small. From that day forward, Hisoka mentored Ayla all the way until a week before her death. But Miss David was not the last of Hisoka's students, that was Amami Emi, her great granddaughter and close friend of Ayla's who has agreed to grace us with her presence on the stage tonight."

Mr. Martine pointed at "Amami" who stood up and gave a small bow.

"Tonight, we are still grieving for the loss of a dear friend and a fundamental loss to the music world. Tonight, Ayla David would have been thirty four. She died twelve years ago in a horrible automobile accident. It is my pleasure to tell you, that Ayla's spirit lies somewhere with her daughter, Ivy, who also honors us tonight on this very stage. Though the two are very similar, I'm sure you will see differences. But I will tell you, that Ayla's grace lives through her daughter. Tonight, we have our cellists playing the prelude of _Bachianas Brasileiras_, composed by Heitor Villa-Lobos in Ayla's memory."

Edgar gave Mr. Martine a look as if to say, 'it's about time.'

_**I sang through my cello that night, I can still feel and hear the sounds reverberating through my chest thinking about it. This was a memorial for my mother, but to me this was saying goodbye, because I was never given the chance to. Bachnianas Brasileiras is something like a sad waltz, it has beauty and elegance but it is tragic. All I could think of was her face, that is all I saw, her face. I've been told that this was the best performance I had ever given, but always a part of me says "You could have done better."  
**_

At the last main solo of the piece, something astonishing happened. The last phrase for the solo cello was pianissimo, but the soloist was joined by had her eyes closed for large portions of the piece, picturing her mother, and trying to find her within the music, she noticed at the end though, that someone was in duet with her. She had a fair guess about who was playing with her, she knew the sound well. Asia opened her eyes, and saw a small smirk on Angeline's face.

_**I played it off as nothing on the stage, but in reality I wanted nothing more than to throw her off of it. The rage that was pounding through my veins was unreal to me. I knew Angeline didn't like my mother, or myself, but to be so disrespectful during my mother's memorial was so outrageous.**_

After bows, the entire section went backstage.

"She'd be so proud." Edgar whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

Hisoka stood next to him, nodding.

Severus, Remus, Oliver, Jenny, and the Headmaster had shown up at the concert and used one of the back doors to meet Anastasia backstage. Jenny told Oliver to wait behind a curtain, for he wanted to surprise his Angeline entered the backstage area, before Asia, Edgar, or Hisoka could say anything Elizabeth walked right up to Angeline and slapped her.

"You are a _disgusting, immature, foul_ bitch." Elizabeth spat. "How dare you? How dare you insult Ivy in such a way. You may have had a rivalry against Ayla but who are you to try to steal a solo during Ayla's memorial?"

Angeline said nothing, but wore a venomous stormed away and Asia and Edgar wore shocked looks.

"My, my…" chuckled a familiar voice, Albus Dumbledore.

"Elizabeth is always so quiet…I would have never expected that." Edgar said, shaking Albus' hand.

"I am glad that Elizabeth did it before she could do something." said Hisoka, who was holding Asia's twitching wand hand.

"Breathe." Edgar reminded Asia, she nodded and exhaled. "No earthquakes please."Asia gave a shaky laugh.

"Ah how cute!" Angeline came striding over, taking in the appearance of the wizards. "The lackey has a circus family!"

"Angeline, don't you have somewhere to be? Such as a whorehouse?" Edgar sneered.

"I was about to ask your protégé the same question!" Angeline laughed in an airy fake fashion.

"Tell me, how is it that Ayla only had a memorial on her thirty fourth birthday, twelve years after her death. Twelve! What a peculiar number, not tenth, not fifteen, but twelfth. How did that come about? Doing _favors _for Mr. Martine?"

Severus scowled, now finally understanding the hatred Audrey had for this muggle, and the hatred her daughter harbored for her as well.

"No, Angeline. I'm pretty sure you are the only performer in this ensemble that uses _that _type if currency." said Asia in an innocent playful voice with a harsh hidden tone.

Severus smirked proudly as Angeline stormed off."She's quite enchanting, isn't she?" said Hisoka in her musical voice.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Always so clever with your speech, Hisoka. I can now see where Audrey had her cleverness."

"The Headmaster is always too kind." Hisoka said in her musical voice.

Jenny went up to her best friend and threw her arms around her. "I'm so proud! Not only did you play beautifully, you fended off an evil wench."

Asia laughed at this hugging her back. "Thanks. I'm glad that you came."

"I'm glad I did too." Jenny grinned. "I have a surprise for you though, so close your eyes."

"Oh god." said Asia, closing her eyes. "Is it a tap dancing inferius?"

"No!" Jenny said, while Oliver walked over to Asia. "Though I'd love to encounter a tap dancing inferius, this is much better. Open your eyes!"

Asia didn't say anything, but instead grabbed Oliver and kissed him.

"Hello to you too. That was a great performance by the way." He said, pulling out of the kiss.

"You didn't have to come. You have Quidditch tomorrow!" She had tears brimming in her eyes, she was flattered.

"I know." He replied. "I'll be fine." He smiled and then whispered in her ear

"You look beautiful."

She kissed him.

"If you two don't stop sucking off each other's faces I'm going to have to start failing Mr. Wood." Remus said jokingly. "Shall we go?"

Dumbledore nodded, taking out a plate from his robes and his wand. He tapped the plate making it a portkey and the seven grabbed on.


	37. Chapter 37

I wrote this out with chapter 36, it just felt right to split them up.

Review please! ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**CHAPTER 37_Saturday morning, Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor_"This is going to be interesting." said Alexi, pulling her sweater closed and shivering."Why's that?" Asia asked, wrapping her scarf tighter to protect herself from the bitter breeze."Oh ho!" Jenny said, pulling out her binoculars. "Well, I'm not sure if you remember who is the Ravenclaw captain…""Actually, I don't." said Asia, looking puzzled.

"James Davies." Jenny said, still peering into the binoculars. "Oh man, the looks on their faces are priceless. They look like they're going to rip each other to shreds."Asia yelled "KICK HIS ASS!" wondering if Oliver even heard her, as he looked up in their direction.

"Still hate him? That's good." said Jenny with a grin.

Of course Asia hated James Davies, what a silly question. He tried to take advantage of match was quite intense, as this determined who would go on for the Cup. The tension between Oliver and James was very obvious, Oliver blocked every shot James took. And boy, did he take a lot of them! Oliver blocked in a different way each time, and Asia couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriends originality and the look of absolute rage on James' face.

However, James flew past one of his beaters and yelled something at him. A few minutes later, Oliver took a bludger to the stomach."Lousy, cheap, git." Asia muttered, glaring at James.

Of course, someone had to ruin the game…or something. A dementor appeared on the field halfway through the game, the three girls held their breath, knowing Harry was not well reacting with dementors.

"Did you see that?" Alexi was jumping up and down excitedly. Harry had conjured a patronus, and continued persuing the snitch.

"I'm so proud!" Asia yelled."They grow up so fast!" Jenny sniffled, pulling out a handkerchief and pretending to blow her nose and cry.

"HE'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" roared Lee Jordan into the microphone.

The three girls ran down with the rest of their house onto the field, Jenny immediately jumped on George's back. How she knew that it was George from the back, Asia didn't know, but Jenny always seemed to get it right. Alexi had found Zach easily, and now it was Asia all by herself.

She made her way through the crowd, but felt someone grab her wrist, she turned and Oliver kissed her.

"Congratulations!" Asia said, pulling away from the kiss.

"PARTY IN THE COMMONROOM!" Fred yelled, running up to the two of grinned, and held out his arm for Asia. "Let's go!"

_**The party lasted for the rest of the day and well into the night, until Professor McGonagall came up to the common room around one in the morning, telling us all to go to bed. While everyone else went upstairs, Zach, Alexi, Oliver and I stayed in the common room, and sat on the couches opposite each other. We talked for a while, and then fell asleep.**_Around two thirty in the morning, Sirius Black entered the Gryffindor common room, finally he was going to do what he waited twelve years to do. It was dark, but he saw in the moonlight a large silhouette on one of the sofas. He took a double take, noticing this silhouette had silky black heart raced, as he silently crept over towards the couch to have a better look at her. It had been months since he last saw her, she was unarmed, and he had an urge to just kidnap her now. At least then, there was hope that she'd just listen. Oh how badly he wanted to tell her in the forest a few months ago!

When Sirius took a closer look, he noticed she was not alone on the couch, a larger figure was sleeping right behind her. It was her boyfriend, he guessed. Orion, Olaf, Oakley…Oliver! That was his name. Sirius scowled noticing how tight Oliver's arms were wrapped around his daughter. One around her waist, the other a little too close to her chest for his liking. There'd be no way of him getting to her tonight without Oliver waking.

He crept upstairs to the third year boys dormitory, looking around until he spotted RW on one of the trunks…knowing that it must be Arthur Weasley's boy._**The four of us woke to the sound of the portrait hole slamming and a yell from the boys dormitory. Everyone rushed downstairs and the four of us shot up, trying to look as though we had just sprinted down there ourselves.**_

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, running down while pinning his prefect badge onto his pajamas. Jenny arrived moments later, groggy.

"Who yelled?" She said sleepily to Percy.

"Perce - Sirius Black!" Ron was pale. "With a knife - in our dormitory!" He was panicked.

"Nonesense!" Percy exclaimed, looking startled. "You had too much to eat, you've had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

"That is enough!" Professor McGonagall came back into the common room slamming the portrait behind her. She was furious.

"I'm happy that Gryffindor has won the match, but this is getting ridiculous! I expected better of you two." She said, looking at Jenny and Percy."We didn't authorize this, Professor." said Jenny sleepily.

"Ron had a nightmare-" Percy began.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled. "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME WITH A KNIFE!"McGonagall stared at him. "Impossible, how could he have possibly gotten in here?"

"Ask him!" Ron said pointing to the portrait hole._**Everyone waited in the common room as she went outside and asked Sir Cadogan if he had let a man into the tower. He said yes. And the whole House waited up all night in the common room, while knowing that the school was being searched.**_Asia was leaning up againt Oliver, half asleep.

"Well, I guess we shouldn't fall asleep on the couch anymore, lass." Oliver whispered, stroking her hair.

She nodded,Professor McGonagall came back into the common room at dawn, telling the House that once again, he escaped.


	38. Chapter 38

Thanks for the reviews, LoveLucius, Sarah304, and Severus-Snape-lover-101! I'm glad you all are enjoying it!I've noticed 's uploader screws up my format from time to time, sometimes cutting out words. Sorry about that. I always try to fix it once it's uploaded and it says it's saved but it never works! Ahhh!

This chapter is kind of mushy. :P

Review please! Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some answers, something new, or a prequel for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**CHAPTER 38_**After the Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor match, the tension around the castle increased ten fold. Examinations were coming up, the N.E.W.T.s were just around the corner, the first week in June. Of course, the tension in the castle was mostly over Quidditch, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Oliver had a short fuse in the two weeks prior to the match, he would randomly have angry outbursts at me when we were studying over the stupidest things. Most of the time, these reduced me to tears, being so stressed myself. However, we always made up quickly and then restarted the cycle of outbursts and tears all over again. With the rigid atmosphere of the school, there were several skirmishes between Slytherins and Gryffindors. No one was safe.**_

Asia walked down the deserted third floor corridor, on her way back from the library when she was hit in the back by a full body-bind curse. She fell face forward.

"Damnit!" She thought to herself. As she felt the hand of her attacker turn her Flint."You shouldn't be walking alone in the hallways, Dalio." He smirked, stroking her face.

Asia was so angry, but of course, her facial features could not be shown. She was frozen."Wood's so preoccupied with this game, he didn't accompany his girlfriend to the library, knowing very well the tension between our houses." He laughed, his hand slowly creeping up her skirt.

"Bombarda!" Someone shouted and Marcus was thrown into the wall. His attacker came running up to Asia and muttered "Finite" before turning back to Marcus and sneering "You're disgusting, Flint. Absolutely disgusting."Cedric Diggory helped Asia off of the ground."Thank you!" Asia said, hugging blushed and said "It was nothing…I just hate guys like that.""Me too." replied Asia, brushing her skirt off. "I'm forever grateful, Cedric. I owe you something."

_**I didn't want to tell Oliver about this, because I knew him so well and I knew he'd make quite a big deal about this and presume that I was helpless. Which I was not, after all, I was hit in the back, no one could expect to be prepared for that. But of course, Cedric, being the too good for his own good guy that he is sometimes, told Oliver during dinner that night.**_

"Wood!" Cedric said, walking over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, Diggory?" Oliver said, turning around.

Cedrics 's eyes fluttered to Asia for a moment before saying "I need to have a word with you outside for a moment."

Oliver glanced at Asia, then back at Cedric, nodded and exited the hall with him.

"Uh oh." said Jenny, looking at Asia.

"He's going to tell." Alexi said, giving her a knowing look.

"I know." Asia replied, laying her head on the table.

Her black hair covering returned a few moments later, looking livid. He sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, and whispered into her hair.

"Why didn't you tell me, lass?"She lifted her head up and replied.

"Because I would have been able to defend myself if Flint didn't take a cheap shot and hit me in the back."

Oliver wrapped his arm around her torso, pulling her closer to him.

"Well, this is the second time Flint's got you in the back, lass. You remember our fifth year?"

_**Damnit…**_

"Oh god, you're not going to go all protective boyfriend on me now are you?" Asia looked at him nodded.

"Why?" She whined, trying to pull away from Oliver but he tightened his grip.

"Because I'd hate myself forever if I let anyone hurt you." Oliver whispered in her ear.

She got up, and walked out of the Great Hall, Oliver following, she turned to him.

"Ollie, I love you. But really, I can take care of myself. It's not necessary!" She said, turning away, her hand covering her walked around her so that they were face to face again.

"Humor me," He said seriously, taking her hand away from her eyes, noticing tears. "Why is it that you never let anyone take care of you?"

"Because the people I trusted to take care of me left me." She replied came closer, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Don't you know that I wouldn't leave you even if you tried to push me away?" He said softly.

She gave him a weak smile and a peck on the lips.

_**To be honest, I don't know how I felt when he said that to me. I felt like I was floating, and there were butterflies in my stomach. Instead of heaviness, sinking in a lake in the dead of winter I was floating high in the sky in the middle of spring. This was a very foreign feeling to tensions in the castle weren't only between the students, the professors were just as tense with each other. And in my case, Severus and I were on edge, making our betting stakes high.**_

Asia was in the dungeons, late in the evening, helping Severus make Remus' Wolfsbane potion.

"So tell me…" Severus sneered. "What do you think will be the outcome of Saturday's match?"

Asia smirked arrogantly. "Well, we do have 'baby Jesus' on a Firebolt. So I'd say Gryffindor is set for it."

Severus sneered at her once again and the two broke out laughing.

"Seriously, though. You're going to lose." Severus had a stone cold expression.

"Oh really?" Asia hissed, crossing her arms.

"Really." Severus said, getting in her face.

"How much do you want to bet on that, _Professor_?" She sneered at him.

Severus smiled to himself, their likeness was uncanny.

"30 Galleons, that is your earnings from your gig this week. Correct?"

"Yes, and you're on." She was straight faced and shook his hand.

_**Though my career was on the rise, the studying for the N.E.W.T.s was so stressful. After all, they were the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, the thing was that neither of us had to take them. Oliver, aspired to be a Quidditch player, but he felt that he should take the N.E.W.T.s just incase he needed a fallback job, which would be Hit Wizard training in the Magical Law Enforcement office. The thought of Oliver pursuing a career hunting down dark wizards and not playing Quidditch seemed foreign to me. As for me, I was forced to take the N.E.W.T.s by Severus and Remus, though Edgar had insisted I would never need "such abysmal tests" to be a concert cellist. Of course, to add on to our stress about the tests and the Quidditch final - we received word from Hagrid that Buckbeak was going to be executed. Jenny and I were devastated, knowing that he was an innocent creature being sentenced to death, and after working for hours doing research on creature cases and laws. However, for one glorious day, my mind was taken off studying - the Quidditch final.I've told you before, that the girls in my dormitory take the game very seriously. The final was no exception, we painted our faces, we coordinated our outfits, and of course we made banners.**_

"Eat." Asia commanded, pushing a plate of eggs towards her boyfriend who looked a little pale.

Oliver shook his head, pushing the eggs away.

"Ollie, don't be a hypocrite." She insisted, pushing the eggs back.

"How on earth am I being a hypocrite?" Oliver snapped, clearly nervous.

"Well, you've been encouraging your team to eat a good breakfast while you're eating nothing." said Percy, sitting on the other side of Oliver and shoving the plate of eggs towards him.

"Fine." Oliver kissed him on the cheek, laughing at his erratic behavior. He devouring his eggs, Oliver stood up, and left the hall early with his team to scope out conditions.

"They grow up so fast." said Asia, scooting next to Percy and putting her head on his shoulder sighing dramatically.

"I know, I know." He replied, patting her on the shoulder.

"He's going off into the big leagues now."

Jenny laughed.

_**The game gradually worsened in terms of foul play, the Slytherins sank to all time lows. Instigating several dirty tactics. Bludgers were deliberately hit at players, some were shoved off of their brooms, some were side tracked. It was insane. Each team had more than seven penalty shots each, I watched Oliver block every shot, except for two in awe.**_

The Slytherin keepers had aimed both bludgers at Oliver and successfully hit him in the stomach, nearly knocking him off his broom.

Asia swore, and then looked in the direction of the Slytherin stands, seeing Severus smirk with glee, he noticed her looking and waved mockingly. She mockingly waved back, looking happy, then turned serious and flipped him off.

_**Really, this wasn't surprising. Our antics were far worse during Quidditch season.**_

When the score was eighty to ten, Harry was zooming up the pitch, he saw the snitch. The entire Gryffindor house was on their feet, watching in awe as he dove and made the catch. Jenny, Alexi, and Asia set off down the stands and stormed the field with the rest of the house follwoing. This time, Asia found Oliver right away and jumped on top of him and kissed him.

"You're such a baby." She giggled, noticing his tears and wiping them off of his face.

"You know, I could just drop you right now." Oliver joked, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd be quite offended if you did, sir." She said, looking down at him, and jumped down.

He advanced on her, wrapping his arm around her waist, their noses touching. Asia smirked, but then gasped as he lowered her into a dip and kissed her.

"OH MY GOD, OLIVER! YOU'RE SUCH A ROMANTIC CLICHÉ!" Jenny yelled, from on top of George's back, doing her victory dance.


	39. Chapter 39

Thanks for the reviews, I-want-cheese and Anna Luna!The next two chapters are going to be about the same length as this one, seeing as this is my favorite part of the Prisoner of Azkaban. ;]

Review please! Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 39

Now that the Quidditch cup was over with, everyone was panicking for their N.E.W.T.s the following week."I'm going to fail!" Alexi cried, hitting her head on her Potions was asleep on her DADA text book, and Asia was pouring over her Charms textbook."You'll be fine, Lex. He thinks you're a great student." said Asia yawning."WILL YOU BE QUIET!" Percy snapped at another set of second years who were making a ruckus in the common room.

Their last exam was on a Thursday morning, so afterwards the 7th years seemed to have endless time, especially the day afterward. After the N.E.W.T.s, the seventh years of the school were excused from going to class, and pretty much had their run of the school. Percy spent his days with Penelope, Oliver wanted to fly, and Asia and Jenny spent most of the day wandering the school, reminiscing.

"I can't believe we're leaving in two weeks." said Jenny, running her fingers around the wall.

"Yeah." Asia sighed, looking around.

"Remember when we were running down this hallway our first year after sneaking out to Myrtle's bathroom to see if she was real?-" Asia began.

"And we ran straight into Severus, and then ran the other way?" Jenny grinned. "I can still hear his voice _'GET BACK HERE!_'"

They both broke out laughing.

"Do you remember Lockhart's dueling club?" She asked. "It's the only thing I can remember before we were petrified."

"I do." Asia grinned. "When Lockhart paired you with Flint and you transfigured him into a kitten?"

"Yeah." Jenny sighed. "The one time Marcus Flint was ever cute. As a kitten. Remember when Lockhart wanted to re-duel Severus and he made you go up instead?"

_"Gather round, gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent!" Gilderoy Lockhart called from the platform._

Asia , Oliver, Jenny, and Percy exchanged looks of annoyance.

"Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape," said Lockhart, with a wide smile. "He tells me he knows a tiny little bit about dueling himself and has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration before we begin. Now, I don't want any of you youngsters to worry - you'll still have your Potions master when I'm through with him, never fear!"

Asia and Jenny looked at each other, and shoved their hands over their mouths, stifling their laughter.

Severus had a murderous look on his face, and Asia and Jenny struggled harder to keep their laughter silent.

In a quick, swift, fashion Severus had disarmed Lockhart and blasted him backwards."

There you have it!" Lockhart said, getting up and brushing himself off. "That was a Disarming Charm, yes, an excellent idea to show them that Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy - however, I felt it would be instructive to let them see…"

Severus still wore his murderous look, and then said "Perhaps, Professor. You would like to demonstrate with an older student?"

"Excellent idea, Professor!" Gilderoy smiled. "How about you, Miss Dalio?"

Severus wore a rather evil smirk.

Asia nodded, and walked up onto the platform, receiving some fox whistles from Marcus Flint and his disgusting friends.

"Don't worry, Miss Dalio." Lockhart smirked. "I'll go easy on you."

"Oh good, Professor." Asia said sarcastically, but Lockhart didn't pick up on it.

He flicked his wand "Expell-"Asia blocked the disarming charm non verbally, and sent a large ball of fire at Lockhart, setting his robes on fire. He stamped them out, in shock.

"Well done!" he looked frightened.

Severus smirked proudly.

"I think that's the only memory I have of last year!" Asia said, smiling.

After hours of wandering the school, the girls went to the Great Hall for dinner and met up with Percy.

"Where's Oliver?" asked Jenny, munching on some chicken.

"Probably still flying." Percy chuckled.

Asia nodded, worrying slightly. Her worries increased at the end of dinner, when Oliver still didn't show up.

When they arrived in the common room, an owl swooped down on Asia's shoulder, dropped a letter from it's beak, and left. Asia exchanged a puzzled expression with her best friend and opened the piece of parchment, it was a drawing, a quickly drawn map of Hogwart's grounds. There was the Quidditch pitch, Hagrid's hut, the Greenhouses, the lake, the forrest, and the Whomping willow. Asia gasped, noticing the stick figure on a broom drawn above the Quidditch pitch, she watched the stick figure and his broom fall from the air to the ground, and then slide, as if being dragged straight into the Whomping willow.

_**At the bottom of the map, there were six words…**_

_Come find him, I'll be waiting._

Asia was wide eyed, and sprinted upstairs, Jenny at her heels. She threw open her trunk and found what she was looking for, the stack of letters, and put one of the open letters next to the map.

"The handwriting…" Jenny said, wide eyed.

"I have to go." said Asia, starting towards the open window.

"Wait!" Jenny hissed.

"What if it's a trap?"

"You're right." She sighed…"Be my second?"

"You don't even have to ask." Jenny grinned, shaking her hand. "Let's go."

"What would I do without you?" Asia sighed, smiling weakly as she summoned a rock for them to fly down on.

"Die." said Jenny.

Asia laughed.

The two made their way down the hills, going towards Hagrid's hut and the forrest, to take cover behind the trees before running towards the willow.

"What time is it?" asked Asia, looking at Jenny.

"Five to seven…" She started, but they both became wide eyed.

"Hagrid! Buckbeak! EXECUTION!" They yelled together, but quickly covered their mouths noticing that the Minister, the Executioner, the Headmaster, and Hagrid coming out of the hut.

"Let's go," Jenny said. "I don't want to see this."

They both began to jog away from Hagrid's hut and stopped moments later after hearing a thud followed by Hagrid howling.

Their eyes welled up with tears."Oh…poor Hagrid" Asia whispered.

Jenny nodded solemnly.

The silence was broken be a loud "NO!" and the two looked began to sprint towards the Willow where in the distance they saw Ron Weasley appear out of nowhere chasing a cat, who appeared to be chasing a rat - and then out of nowhere Harry and Hermione appeared.

"Ron!" Asia said,  
"Harry!" said Jenny.  
" and Granger!" Asia exclaimed.

They both looked at each other in amusement of these events and then heard Ron yell and saw a large black wolf dragging Ron into the tree, and then eventually inside of it.

"What the…" Jenny said.

"I have no idea." Asia replied."D'you think that dog is working for him?" Jenny nodded.

They moved closer and saw that the willow had begun to move and was aiming at the two third years.

"Whats that cat doing?" Jenny asked. "It looks like he's trying to help them…look! He froze the tree!"

They waited a few moments after Harry and Hermione had went down, and sprinted across to the tree, which began to move once more.

"HEY!" Jenny shouted, at the tree, which paused but then kept moving. "STOP IT!"

The tree froze, Asia just stared at her friend, jaw dropped.

"I figured I'd give it a shot." Jenny shrugged, and the two proceeded into the open hole between the tree's roots.

The two lit their wands and looked around, finding a small tunnel.

"We'd just make it" Asia said, judging the small opening "We'd have to army crawl"

They looked at each other - "Who goes first?" she asked quietly."You go." Jenny said. "Incase you see him first, I know you want revenge." Asia nodded, and began to crawl.

After about 10 minutes of crawling, they came out to find a dusty hallway riddled with bitten and destroyed furniture.

"What is this place?" Jenny whispered but before Asia could answer her they heard Hermione ask Ron if he was okay. Both rushed up the stairs as quickly and quietly as they could and busted through the door at the same time.

"Asia!" Hermione said in shock.

"Jenny?" Harry was confused.

Asia's eyes scanned the room, until the found the her boyfriend, unconscious in the corner, a few cuts on his face. She swiftly moved to where he was, standing in front of him to protect him.

"It's a trap - _he's_ the dog. _He's_ an animagus." Ron said, pointing over Harry's shoulder into the shadows."

Expelliarmus!" a voice croaked, and the four were disarmed. Sirius Black had moved out of the shadows.

Jenny swore in Chinese.

"Nice to see you too, love." Sirius said to Jenny, bowing, I did rather enjoy our duel last time.

She glared in response.

"I knew you would come after your friend." Sirius said hoarsely, stepping towards Harry. "Your father would have done the same for me…Brave of you, not to run for a teacher. I am grateful…it will make everything so much easier."

Harry looked as he was about to explode, and was about to make a move for Sirius when Jenny stuck out an arm and said. "Get in line and take a number, Potter. You're not the only person here who wants a piece of him."

However, Harry was so blinded with rage that he seemed to ignore Jenny's comment and lunged at Sirius, and began punching him. Sparks from the five wands Sirius had in his hand were flying, and his hand found Harry's throat. "No." He said. "I've waited too long…"

Asia's eyes turned bright yellow, she moved her hand in a swift motion and a gust of wind separated the two. Harry fell to the floor, and Sirius crashed into the wall, dropping everyone's wands. Sirius laid there, looking at his daughter. He had forgotten she was in the room, he was too focused on trying to keep Harry from killing him that he didn't notice her.

Asia stared back, her eyes turning from yellow to a deep crimson to a dark, murderous, black. She was breathing heavily, trying to keep herself calm.

"W-w-where did her eyeballs go?" Ron sputtered.

Though Asia had known Ron his whole life, he had never seen her use her powers.

Hermione was approaching Asia, fascinated, as if trying to get a better look at her. Oliver finally woke, taking in his surroundings, noticing his girlfriend standing in front of him.

He stood had his wand pointed to Sirius' chest.

"Going to kill me, Harry?" He whispered.

"You killed my parents." Harry's voice shook.

"I won't deny it." Sirius said. "But if you knew the whole story."

"Why would he need to know the whole story?" Asia sneered. "After all, it's quite cyclical."

"You'll regret it if you don't…You don't understand…" Sirius said calmly, for the sake of his daughter's temper.


	40. Chapter 40

Thanks for the reviews, I-want-cheese and Anna Luna!Hoping to get another chapter out tonight, but incase I don't, I won't be publishing until Saturday/Sunday. We're dropping my brother off at school.

Review please! Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 40

Everyone's wands had rolled on the floor out of Sirius' hands during his skirmish with his godson, each wand was back with it's owner. Oliver grabbed Asia's hand, she turned to face him, her eyes going all white.

_**I can't really tell you the reason my eyes change color, or why anyone like me has had the same trait. It's origins are unknown, just like the origins of the "earth movers". It is something that I have wondered my whole life. The way Bingwen saw it, was that the colors were an alert to the attacker of the danger they were in. Of course, black eyes was an obvious sign of danger, and death but I was never sure of the other colors. Or why my eyes only changed to white when I felt Oliver around me, but he was one of three people at this point in my life that could keep me calm.**_

Crookshanks, Hermione's cat, had situated himself on Sirius's chest. Right over his heart.

"Damnit, Crookshanks! I thought you were cool." Jenny scolded the cat.

They heard movement from downstairs, and Hermione yelled "WE'RE UP HERE-SIRIUS BLACK-QUICK!"

Footsteps came thundering up the steps quickly, and Remus Lupin appeared in the room. He looked around, noticing Ron lying on the floor, Hermione cowering against the wall, Jenny in the middle of the room, Asia standing protectively in front of Oliver, and Harry standing over the crumpled form of Sirius, with his wand ready.

"Expelliarmus!" Remus said, disarming all in the room once again.

Asia watched her godfather curiously, as he strode across the room right towards her father.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Remus asked tensely.

Sirius stared at his daughter for a few seconds, and then looked at Remus, and pointed at Ron. Ron looked at both of them as if they were insane.

"But how…" Remus said in deep thought "Why hasn't he shown himself? Unless…Unless he was the one…unless you switched without telling me?"

Sirius just nodded.

"Professor - what's going on?" Harry asked but then froze as Remus pulled Sirius into a hug. Asia 's eyed turned black again.

"NO!" Hermione yelled jumping up pointing at Remus "You-you and him!"

"Calm down, Hermione" Remus said softly.

"I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering for you!" She yelled.

"Listen! Please, I can explain-" Remus shouted.

"I trusted you!" Harry roared. "and all this time you've been his friend!"

"You're wrong, I haven't been Sirius' friend, but I am now, let me explain -" Remus said again.

"NO!" Hermione shrieked "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead, he's a werewolf!"

There was a very awkward silence after Hermione had exposed Remus's secret, Harry and Ron were the only shocked ones, seeing as Sirius, Oliver, Jenny, Asia, and Hermione had already known.

"I won't deny that I'm a werewolf." Remus said slowly. "But I haven't been Sirius's friend and I haven't been helping him into the castle. How did you find out, Hermione?"

"Wasn't it obvi-" Oliver said, then Asia elbowed him in the ribs.

"Since Professor Snape gave us that essay…" Hermione said quietly

"HE WHAT?" Asia yelled looking from Hermione to Remus in a panic.

"He assigned that essay hoping someone would take the hint." Remus said calmly. Asia gave Remus a look of despair. "I'm assuming you checked the lunar charts or did you remember the boggart?"

"Both" Hermione said.

"Well well, you really are the cleverest witch of your age Hermione." Remus said with a smile.

"If I had been cleverer I would have told everyone what you are!" Hermione whispered.

"But they already knew, at least the staff did." Remus said casually.

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped. "Is he mad?"

"What's wrong with werewolves?" Asia spat at him, her eyes turning crimson.

"They're dark creatures!" Ron exclaimed looking at Asia as if she were crazy.

"So?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Dark magic…HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED! All dark creatures follow him!" Ron replied.

"No…no, they don't" Black spoke for the first time in about 20 minutes "I once knew a dark creature who fought against him." he said in a croaky voice.

"What, were you there when he murdered her? Another person you betrayed to him?" Ron spat.

Oliver wrapped his arms around Asia tightly to restrain her from attacking Sirius.

"He fled." Asia hissed, struggling against Oliver. "He left us, he didn't want us anymore. We weren't good enough for him."

"You? Him?" Harry gasped.

Asia nodded gravely.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Black shouted. "You don't know the whole story!"

"What is there to even to tell!" Asia snarled "YOU PACKED UP AND LEFT, UNCLE JAMES AND AUNT LILY DIED A WEEK AND A HALF LATER, AND YOU KILLED UNCLE PETER, I FIND THAT PRETTY SELF EXPLAINITORY!" her eyes were glowing dark once more and a tremor shook the floor.

"What's happening?" Hermione yelled over the noise of the shack moving.

"She's having…a bit…of a freak out" Oliver yelled, steadily turning his girlfriend to face him while keeping a tight hold on her.

"Asia" Oliver said calmly, she turned her attention towards him, her black murderous eyes turning a pale blue, her lip began to tremble and tears flowing freely.

"Look at me Asia."

The shaking stopped, and she became very rigid.

Sirius moved closer to them."I would have died before I betrayed James" Sirius said calmly, clearly trying not to provoke her. "I never intended to hurt your mother. I still love her…" He did not yet know of his wife's fate.

Asia yelled and lunged at him, but Oliver stopped her, pushing her into the wall.

"Relax" Oliver whispered not letting her go. She exhaled, looked over at her father, and then back to Oliver, and said in a low voice that only Oliver could hear "I want to tear him limb from limb"

"H-h-how exactly did she do that?" Ron said in a squeak.

"She's got power over the elements" Remus said calmly and then turned back to Sirius who was being stared at by all in the room. "Shall we?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Ron, I need your rat." Remus said bluntly.

"What's Scabbers got to do with this?" Ron was panicked.

"Everything!" Sirius said.

"He's just a rat!" said Ron, horrified.

"Can we just hear their story?" Oliver said impatiently while struggling to hold Asia back from attacking Sirius.

"Yes, Oliver." said Remus, while throwing all wands back to their owners.

Remus began to pace "As I've said before, I haven't been helping Sirius into the castle-"

"Then how did you know he was here?" Ron interrupted.

"The map. The Marauder's Map, I was examining it in my office-"

"You know how to work it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Of course!" Remus said impatiently "I helped write it, I'm Moony, it was my friend's nickname for me at school. I had the idea that you three," he gestured towards the trio. "would sneak out to go see Hagrid and Buckbeak before the execution, and I was right, wasn't I? You may have been wearing your father's old cloak-"

"How d'you know about the cloak?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, the number of times I've seen James dissaapear under that cloak" Remus said impatiently waving his hand. "Even if you're wearing an invisibility cloak, you still show up on the map, I watched you stay in Hagrid's, and then leave twenty minutes later, but now you were with someone else."

"No we weren't!" said Harry.

"I couldn't believe my eyes, how could he be with you? I thought the map was malfunctioning" Remus said "And then, I saw Sirius charge out of the forest, and drag the two of you into the willow, and then I saw Jenny and Asia moving in the direction of the willow from the other side of the grounds," Remus paused for a moment and looked at the two of them "What exactly were you two doing out of the castle? Especially you." He asked looking more at Asia.

"Taking a stroll" Jenny said, with a fake casual demeanor.

"With the risks?" Remus said staring her down. Asia pulled the map Sirius drew out of her pocket.

Remus examined it for a moment, and looked at Sirius with question.

"I knew there was no way I was going to get her to talk to me easily." Sirius said, jerking his head towards his daughter. "Hell, I've tried twice. The only conclusion I made was that if I kidnapped her boyfriend she would come."

"Twice?" said Remus, looking at his god daughter, Asia scowled.

"He lured me out into the forrest one morning, Jenny was with me."

"She dueled me." Sirius said with a grin, pointing at Jenny.

"And the second time?" Remus raised an eyebrow, looking at his god daughter.

"He broke into our trunks…" Jenny said suddenly, figuring it out. Sirius nodded.

"I want my knife back you bastard!" Jenny hissed.

"Anyway, I went running down after I saw Sirius drag the two of you along the passageway" Remus said as he stopped and looked at Ron.

"May I have a look at that rat?" He asked again.

"But what's my rat got to do with this?" Ron asked scared.

"He's a wizard, by the name of Peter Pettigrew." Remus said quietly.

"You're barking mad" said Ron.


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for the reviews, KenzyLenzy2012, Sarah304, I-want-cheese, Anna Luna, and JarJarLee!Why do I always publish around midnight? This is so weird… :P

Review please! Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 41

Remus began to tell his tale of his condition, the four Marauders, and their escapades through Hogwarts. Telling the room about the illegal animagus transformations that three of the Marauders wore a hard expression, and said in a disgusted tone. "All this year, I have been battling with myself, wondering whether I should tell Dumbledore that Sirius was an Animaigus. But I didn't do it. Why? Because I was too cowardly. It would have meant admitting that I betrayed his trust while at school, admitting that I had lead others along with me…and Dumbledore's trust has meant everything to me. He let me into Hogwarts as a boy, and he gave me a job when I have been shunned all my adult life, unable to find paid work because of what I am. And so I convinced myself that Sirius was getting into the school using the dark arts he learned from Voldemort, and that being an Animaigus had noting to do with it…so, in a way, Snape's been right about me all along."

"Snape?" said Sirius harshly, looking at Remus. "What's Snape got to do with it?"

"He's here, Sirius." Remus sighed heavily. "He's teaching here as well."

He looked at the kids in the room.

"Professor Snape went to school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment as the Dark Arts professor this year. He has been telling Dumbledore all year that I am not to be trusted. He has his reasons…you see, Sirius here played a trick on him which nearly killed him, a trick that involved me."

Sirius made a derisive noise and sneered. "It served him right…Sneaking around, trying to figure out what we were up to, trying to get him expelled. The git."

Asia, who had been relatively calm the last half hour due to focusing on Oliver and listening to the conversation lost her temper and the house shook again. Her eyes were dark.

Sirius gave his daughter a puzzled expression, which she returned with a vicious glare.

Remus continued on, telling of the prank that Sirius tried to pull on Severus years ago.

"Of course, this made him dislike Sirius even more than he already did, and when Sirius started going out with Audrey Dalio, Professor Snape's best friend, his hatred grew even more."

"I swear to god, the greasy prick was trying to turn her against me. Even after we left school." said Sirius, a look of hatred etched on his face.

"He was right to." Asia whispered. "You _destroyed _her…" whispered Asia, fighting against Oliver's restraint again. "You did not _see _her after you left." She hissed with bitterness and resentment.  
"You didn't _hear _her cry _every _day…" Her teeth were gritted, she was fighting harder, voice breaking, her eyes black again. "YOU DIDN'T WATCH HER DIE!" Asia shrieked and a sob escaped her.  
"She should have listened to him!"

Sirius paled, somewhere he knew Audrey hadn't survived, but he didn't want to believe it. He looked down at the floor.

"What makes you say that?" Sirius said quietly. "You have no idea. You were just a child…Why would you defend that prat anyway? He's just your potions professor, probably a lousy one at that…"

"That _prat _raised _your _daughter." Severus sneered, pulling off Harry's invisibility cloak.

Sirius' eyes widened, and he looked at Remus in shock.

"It's true, Padfoot." Remus sighed.

"Remus, how could you let this-" Sirius began, but Remus cut him off.

"It was in Audrey's will-"

"She had a will? How did she know?" Sirius was flabbergasted.

" - that either myself or Severus would take Anastasia if something should happen to you." Remus finished.

"But the Order felt _I_ was best suited to take care of her." Severus smirked arrogantly, looking triumphant.

"Whatever Audrey saw in you, _I_ will never know. But how dare you turn my own against me." Sirius sneered.

"I required no effort to sway Anastasia's opinion, your drunken state had done enough damage to her psychologically as a child that she hated you from an early age." Severus replied coldly. "Vengeance is so sweet. Since your daughter was brought to me, I had hoped I'd meet you again one day." Severus wore a murderous smirk.

Asia stared at both of them, with cold, blue eyes.

The next few minutes happened in a blur as Severus had attempted to take Remus and Sirius up to the castle to turn them in, but Harry was blocking the door. Ultimately, it ended up with the trio trying to simultaneously disarm Severus, which blasted him into a wall, knocking him out.

Jenny went over and untied Remus.

"Thank you." Remus said, looking at the trio and at Jenny. He walked over to his god daughter, who was breathing heavily, trying to keep herself calm.

"Are you alright?" He said, approaching her.

She nodded.

"Are you willing to hear another side of this story?" He asked.

She nodded once again.

"Alright then, enough of this. Ron, give me your rat." said Remus.

"What're you going to do to him?" Ron squeaked.

"Force him to show himself, if he's really a rat it won't hurt him." He a moment of hesitation, Ron finally handed Scabbers over to Remus. The rat began to twist and squeak madly.

Sirius had strode across the room, and picked up Snape's wand.

"Ready, Sirius?" asked Remus.

"Together?" He replied quietly.

"I think so, on the count of three. One - two - THREE!" said Remus.

All of the students watched in awe, as Scabbers hit the floor, and in a flash of blue light began to grow. First the legs, then the torso, then the arms, and then his head all of which happened in a moment. And there he was, Peter Pettigrew.

_**Looking back on it, I can tell you that it was one the best and worst night of my life. I grieved like I had never grieved before, with anger rather than tears. When I thought about it after that, this rage, this anger, was probably the reason that Voldemort wanted my mother in the first place. We are very dangerous when we are angry, I once told you of the major earthquakes that Bingwen had caused in China. This was because he was very angry and hurt. When my father left my mother, she was hurt in the same way. She was depressed and angry, how vulnerable would she be in the eyes of Voldemort? He would use her to cause utter destruction at the expense of her own grief. And what was I to him? As a child, I could have been raised to be a monster. To be exposed to so much hatred for so long, it would have awful affects on anyone. I realized that my mother must have known this, for she wished to die rather than exist in an cruel world without love. She died to save me from a life without love.**_

"Why hello there, Peter." said Remus politely. "Long time no see."

"S-s-Sirius…R-Remus…my old friends!" Peter squeaked, his eyes darting towards the door.

"We've been having a little chat, Peter. About the night James, Lily, and Audrey died. You may have missed the finer points of the conversation while you were down on the bed squeaking." Remus was still using a light tone.

"He's come to kill me again!" Peter squeaked, pointing at Sirius with his middle finger, as his pointer finger was gone.

Sirius mirrored the look of rage on his daughter's face that he had seen earlier.

"You've got to help me, Remus!" Peter squeaked again, his beady little eyes were watery. "He killed James and Lily, He killed Audrey too!"

At this, Sirius made a lunge at Peter, but was stopped by Remus, his face livid.

"No one is going to try to kill you until we've sorted a few things out, Peter." Remus said calmly.

"Sorted things out?" said Peter, looking at the windows and the only door.

"I've been waiting twelve years for this! I knew he was going to come after me."

"You knew Sirius was going to break out?" Remus said, his brow furrowed. "When nobody has ever done it before?"

Peter went into a spiel about Voldemort teaching Sirius dark magic, and how he was Voldemort's best spy.

"How dare you." Sirius growled, similar to his Animagus form. "I, a spy for Voldemort? When did I sneak around people who were stronger and more powerful than myself? But you, Peter - I'll never understand why I didn't see you were the spy from the start. You always liked big friends who'd look after you, didn't you? It used to be us…me and Remus…and James."

Peter was sweating and muttering. "Me a spy…must be out of your mind…never…don't know how you could say such a thing…"

"Lily and James only made you Secret Keeper because I suggested it." Sirius hissed venomously. "I thought it was the perfect plan…a bluff…Voldemort would be sure to come after me…" He looked at his daughter. "That is why I left…"

Asia's eyes were brimming with tears.

"It must have been the finest moment of your miserable life, telling Voldemort you could hand him the Potters."

Peter began to mutter distractedly, his eyes moving to the door constantly. Hermione asked a few questions, in regards to why Peter hadn't murdered Harry in the boys dormitory when he had the chance to the last three years. She also asked about how Sirius had escaped, and how he knew where Peter was. Sirius went into a quick story about his escape and how he managed to keep his sanity."I think the only reasons I kept my sanity were my innocence and Anastasia." said Sirius quietly, looking at his daughter for the first time and not receiving a look of hatred.

"Believe me." Sirius croaked, looking at Harry and Asia. "I never betrayed James and Lily, I never betrayed Audrey, I would have died before I betrayed any of them."

Harry nodded silently, but Asia broke free of Oliver's loosened grip, strode across the room and hugged her father, not saying anything. Sirius was startled slightly, but it felt like a fire had lit up inside of him. He felt warm for the first time in years.

"No!" Peter cried, falling to his knees. He went to just about every person in the room, groveling for their sympathy, for them to take their side.

"Asia…Asia…It's me…your Uncle Peter…Your mother wouldn't have done this…your mother loved me." He said, groveling on his knees in front of her, trying to grab her hands. Though Asia had been calm for the last half hour, her eyes went black again…

_**I was so angry, I could not express myself. Words did not escape me, instead, a tiger-like hiss did. This was very unusual for me, for I had never made such a sound before.**_

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER." Sirius roared. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OF AUDREY INFRONT OF HER. YOU FILTHY PIECE OF SCUM."

After a few painful minutes of struggling and death threats, Harry spoke up, saying that he didn't think that Sirius and Remus should become murderers. Peter was bound by heavy chain to Remus and Ron, to be brought up to the castle. Sirius took it upon himself to take an unconscious Severus up to the castle, however, he purposely banged Severus's head on the roof of the tunnel and didn't seem to care.

Asia gave him a look.

"What?" Sirius said in a mock serious looked at each other for a long moment and laughed.

"He's going to be so angry." said Asia, shaking her head.

"And you know who he's going to take it out on?" Oliver asked.

"You?" said Sirius looking at Asia.

"No." said Oliver. "He can't get mad at her, ever. And he loves Jenny. So I'm next in line."

"Well you are the _boyfriend_." Jenny said laughing.

"That's true." said Sirius thoughtfully. "I automatically have to hate you. Sorry, Oliver." He smirked.

"Oh, I understand." Oliver replied jokingly.

"I'm sorry about your knife…" Sirius said, turning to Jenny.

"It's okay." She replied. "You can return it to me when you are a free man."

They grinned at each and Asia were left alone when Oliver and Jenny purposely strode ahead, to give father and daughter some alone time.

"You look so different." Sirius said, in disbelief. "Your mother would agree with me when I say this, but you're twice as good looking as your parents."

"And not as arrogant as them either." She replied, a smirk on her face.

Sirius grinned. "Clever child."

They stood on a hill, staring at the castle.

"Everything is going to be different now, isn't it?" She asked.

Sirius nodded, and after a few moments of silence he asked.

"He never hurt you…did he?" He motioned his head at the floating, unconscious, Severus.

"No." Asia smiled. "Never. He's always been good to me. I am forever in debt to him for his kindness."

Sirius snorted, and she gave him a questioning look.

"You're like your mother in so many ways, but yet so different at the same time…so elegant…far too elegant for me to even fathom that you were raised by such a pric-I mean, person…"

"I've never seen myself as elegant, or pretty in any sense." She said with a small laugh.

"Always the modest ones." Sirius shook his head smiling.

"HELP!" Jenny yelled.

Asia and Sirius looked at each other, and then saw it...

The moon was out.


	42. Chapter 42

Thanks for the reviews, Jarjarlee, Severus-snape-lover101, and I-want-cheese! Always appreciated!

As for the comment about Sirius and Asia's relationship right now and the fact that he should show more remorse about his family, it will happen. In later chapters. So far, I've gotten two responses about an Audrey & Sirius prequel, which is good. I'm already brainstorming ideas, also maybe a little romance for as well…Hmm? ;)

Review please! Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 42

"Remus!" Father and daughter said in unison, running back to the group. They watched as Remus begin to shake, and groan in pain. Peter had a mischievous look in his eye.

"Back away!" Sirius yelled to the kids, of course, poor Ron could not seeing as he was chained to Remus and Peter.

"Watch the traitor." Sirius hissed at his daughter, she nodded, her eyes turning a bright yellow, focusing on Peter. Remus had finished his transformation, and the heavy chains that bound him to Peter and Ron shattered. Peter dove for the werewolf's discarded wand, only to be tackled to the ground by Oliver. Sirius had yelled for Harry and Hermione to take Ron and run, then transformed into Padfoot, to distract Remus. Peter 's attempts against Oliver proved to be futile. Oliver had him in a headlock until Peter transformed and began to run towards the forest.

Asia broke out into a sprint, spotting Peter, she jumped over Oliver while simultaneously punching Remus backward as he had lunged at followed him into the forest, her eyes never leaving the rat. Peter was squeaking, which reminded her of a laugh rather than a panicked squeak which she usually heard from Scabbers.

When they were deeper in the forest, Peter transformed back to his human form.

"Audrey w-w-w-wouldn't have done t-t-this." Peter stuttered, trying to look innocent.

"Cut your bullshit, Peter. You and I both know you don't have a stutter." Asia sneered.

Peter was about to say something when Asia cut him off. "My mother, if she would have known what you were up to…she would have torn you to bits."

"You just wait until you meet the Dark Lord." said Peter coldly, waving his hand, throwing a spell which knocked Asia into a tree. He dissapparated.

_**I don't know how long I was unconscious, but when I woke I was at the edge of the forest. I noticed the dirt on the back of my arms and legs. I had been dragged out.**_

Asia woke, hearing a whine. She looked up and saw her godfather standing over her, still in his werewolf form, staring at her. His head was cocked slightly.

Remus nudged her with his head, whining again.

"I'm okay. I'm okay!" She said, holding her hands up as she sat up.

_**Werewolves are not harmful to me, despite contrary belief. Of course, I did not find that out until that night. Many years ago, it was claimed that the sole reason Severus gained custody over me rather than Remus was due to his affliction. This was only half true, for Remus could not harm me, because as a werewolf he saw me as a creature and not a human which was an accurate vision. My assumption at that time as to why the Order had given Severus custody of me was because Remus was shunned by "normal" society. Like others of his kind, he could not find paid labor, and lived in horrible conditions if lucky, others were homeless.**_

Asia looked over, and noticed Severus in the distance, near the doors of the castle. Four stretchers were floating in midair as Severus entered the castle. Oliver and Jenny must have already been taken inside of the castle, she thought. Remus saw this too, and howled, trying to get Severus' attention. Severus turned around but then proceeded inside of the castle. The werewolf turned back to her.

"Go." She whispered softly. "Go, I'll be fine. Thanks." She scratched his head, and he headed off into the forest. Asia limped up to the castle, sore and numb from hitting the tree. When she arrived in the entrance hall she bumped into one of the aurors that had been summoned to the school with the Minister.

"Asia!"She turned around.

"Tonks!" Asia greeted her with a hug. "Oh boy, out of all ministry workers, I'm glad I bumped into you."

"Well, I'm not _officially _an auror yet. My training finishes next month, I'm shadowing Kingsley." She explained, looking Asia over. "Rough night?"

"You don't even want to know." Asia sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"Come on." said Tonks. "I'll help you to the hospital wing."

Tonks helped a limping Asia up to the infirmary on the third floor, only to be greeted by the Minister and Severus in conversation. Asia stopped abruptly, and hid behind a corner with Tonks for a moment, listening to their conversation. Severus was telling the Minister about how he had captured Sirius.

"And the children?" Cornelius inquired.

"I believe he confunded Potter, Granger and Weasley. Hence this cut." He gestured to the cut on his forehead from when he was slammed into the wall.

"And what of the three seventh years?"

"Black kidnapped Wood in order to get Asia's attention, which is why I've constantly told her Wood was good for nothing, almost leading her into danger like that! Miss Ming accompanied her, being the good friend that she is." Severus replied.

Typical of him to praise Jenny, Asia thought to herself. Also typical of him to bash Oliver.

Asia gave Tonks a look meaning it was time to make their entrance.

"Anastasia!" The Minister said, taking off his hat. Giving her a quick look up and down.

Asia and Tonks exchanged a knowing look, when the Minister looked away Tonks contorted her face into a look of disgust.

"My lord, what's happened to you?" The Minister looked astonished.

"It's been a rough night…" said Asia, awkwardly. Looking at Severus for permission to leave.

"You should probably see Poppy, dear." said Cornelius, looking at Asia again.

"Actually, I'd prefer to go up to my common room and clean off, sir." Asia lowered her eyes, cursing herself for not catching Peter.

"Nonsense!" The Minister replied, stepping between Asia and Severus "I'm sure Poppy can help you clean up!" He smiled, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

Severus wore a disgusted look as the Minister put a hand on Asia's lower back and pushed her into the hospital wing. Tonks followed, closing the door as Cornelius and Severus continued their conversation. For a long moment, the two looked at each other. Asia shivered in disgust, looked at Tonks again, and they burst out laughing.

"Oh god…" Tonks laughed, holding her sides. "You're never going to live that down. I'll remember that when I'm ninety!"

Asia glared at her, and then laughed.

"What's so funny?" said a familiar voice, Oliver.

Tonks snorted and laughed.

"The Minister was making the moves on your girlfriend…speaking of which, it's about time you two went out. I've had a bet with Charlie for ages about this…I cant wait to collect my money!" She grinned rubbing her hands together and walking out of the room.

Asia turned to him, smiling. "You okay?" She asked, grabbing his head and pulling him in for a kiss.

He smiled. "I'm fine, lass." He wrapped his arms around her torso, she winced and gave a small cry in pain.

Oliver gave her the _'what did you do to yourself this time?' _look.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" said Asia, backing away with her hands up.

"Nurse Wood! I think she's hurt!" Jenny called from her hospital bed, she was laying in it backwards, with her arms behind her head.

"Nurse Wood?" said Oliver, raising at eyebrow at Jenny, while cornering Asia and lifting his girlfriend's shirt slightly and seeing large purple bruises all over her torso.

"Yes, it's clear to me that you no longer wear the pants in this relationship," She gestured to the couple.

"Seeing as you were kidnapped and nearly attacked by a werewolf and saved both times by your girlfriend and myself."

Asia imitated a manly stance, Oliver was still examining her bruises.

"Well, for your information, _Jerry_…seeing as you're _so _manly…I was in no real danger tonight when I was kidnapped as pointed out." Oliver said triumphantly.

"Yes, but you didn't find that out until about an hour or so after you were brought to the shack, _Olivia_." Jenny sneered jokingly.

Severus walked into the Hospital Wing, noticing Oliver examining Asia and hit him upside the head with a bit parchment he had in his hand, Oliver took the signal and backed away from her. Jennysnorted a laugh and said. "How goes it, Professor?"

"Fine, Miss Ming. I hope you are well." Severus said, not taking his eyes off of Asia.

"I am, thank you sir. Incase you're wondering Professor, she was blasted into a tree…again." said Jenny, sensing the tension between the two, knowing her friend wasn't going to say anything.


	43. Chapter 43

Thanks for the reviews, Jarjarlee, Madmad237, I-want-cheese, and Nudgepleaseshutup!

When I mentioned last chapter, the Audrey & Sirius fic and something about romance, I meant to say, I may add a little romance for Remus in there, because we all love that werewolf. The stupid editor cut off Remus so I just wanted to tell you. :]

Sorry this took longer than I wanted it to, school starts for me Thursday, and I plan on having another chapter out tomorrow, where I will explain my update please? Reviews make me happy. :] Feedback is always welcome! ;]

Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 43

Meanwhile in Professor Flitwick's office, Albus Dumbledore was having a conversation with Sirius Black.

"And so, after we switched Secret Keepers…After that horrible night…I went to find Peter…and he staged it, shouting out in the streets for everyone to hear that it was I who did it. He cut off his finger, he blew apart the street, and transformed." Sirius finished his story, and was about to go on incase the Headmaster doubted him, he looked down at the held up his hand for silence.

"I believe you." He said. "But for an innocent man who has just been vindicated in the eyes of his loved ones, why are you so upset?"

Sirius sighed. "She says she believes me, but I think she still hates me."

"She might…" Albus said thoughtfully. "But she knows the truth now. It will take time to heal your relationship with her. For she had seen terrible things when you left."

"She saw terrible things when I was there as well. The look on her face tonight when she saw me…I don't think that will ever be erased from my memory." Sirius sighed again, cradling his head in his hands. "I can never forgive myself for what I did to Audrey, and I don't think I'll ever forgive myself for leaving my daughter. I deserve this."

"You have made some terrible mistakes, but were those decisions not meant to protect your family?" Dumbledore argued. "You may never forgive yourself, Sirius, but I know one day your daughter will."

"Yeah, when I'm a soul-less shell." Sirius said, in a dead voice.

"There is always time…" Albus said, before leaving and making his way to the Hospital Wing, to see the six students…mostly, to talk to two third years. Back in the hospital wing, Severus was running his wand over Asia's bruises and cuts, muttering under his breath. Asia groaned, annoyed at his over protective parent-like nature and said "Why couldn't you just let Poppy handle it?"

"Because." Severus sneered. "Incase you didn't realize, you were hit with a rather, dark and uncommon curse that Voldemort used on his victims, had you'd been human, you would have died from internal hemorrhaging."

Asia just gave him a look and laid back down.

"Who did this to you?" Severus whispered.

"Peter." She replied, annoyed slightly that Severus seemed to be playing dumb to her fathers innocence. Severus hissed and said. " I don't believe you. And don't tell me you believe such rubbish. Do not forget, _he _left the two of you."

Asia glared at him, tears brimming in her eyes, huffed, and turned away. Once Severus had done all he could do, he left the wing to talk to the Minister once again. The Minister's voice was loud and he was heard saying that Sirius was in Flitwick's office, waiting for the dementors.

"Pssssssst." Jenny hissed. Oliver and Asia respectively lifted from their cots beside her and looked at her.

"You should go." She said, looking at her best friend. "Pomfrey is distracted. GO!"

She nodded, and headed towards the open window, she summoned a rock and quickly jumped on it.

_**I don't know if I've ever flown faster in my life, yet getting to the other side of the castle seemed to take ages. My mind was spinning, I think seeing Peter was such a shock to my subconscious. Was it not long ago that I dreamed of him being alive again? Only to find out he was never dead in the first place, and that it was partially his fault my family was destroyed. Though of course, just because my father proved Peter was alive and a lying piece of scum, doesn't mean the blame was completely lifted from him. There was no excuse for the arguments and his drunken demeanor…**_

But my heart was pounding, and so was my head. Had I not sworn my revenge on my father so long ago?

Asia flew to the window, seeing Sirius sitting there, looking at the floor.

She flung a rock at the window.

Nothing.

She flung another.

Nothing.

She eventually became so impatient that she smashed the window. Sirius turned and stared, as she clambered through the now open window.

"What are you doing here?" He croaked.

_**If you asked me what state of mind I was in that night, I will never say, for I never could figure it out. Honestly, when I flew over I had intentions of telling him off. This man was the reason for my mother's depression, and her death in some way, was he not? In a sense, he broke Asia, and then Ivy took over. This "lovely and divine" creature. The more I thought about it, I didn't really even know my mother, did I? Sure, I knew her real name was Audrey, but was she not Ayla, the woman I saw frequently on the stage and in my home, whose image I wanted when I was old enough? The thought that I really didn't even know my mother made me feel dizzy and heavy. I wanted to tell him he got what he deserved, maybe even punch him, but when I saw him…**_

Her eyes turned from a bright yellow to a deep blue, her lip quivering, and she let out a loud sob. Sirius was surprised at first, then went to hug her, rubbing his daughter's back and shushed her, trying to calm her down. He could only imagine the last twelve years had been cruel to her, he scowled, assuming it was Snivellus who caused so much sadness to his own.

"You have to go." Sirius said softly, holding her at arms length. "I don't want you to see this. If you are caught in here, it wont be good. Sniv-Severus will be angry with you."

He ushered her towards the window, nearly pushing her out. She gave him a sorrowful look, summoned a rock, and flew back towards the infirmary.

"Where are Harry and Hermione?" said Asia, slipping through the window, wiping her eyes quick hoping no one would notice.

"They've been sent on some sort of mission by the Headmaster." Jenny said, yawning, still in her backwards position on her bed.

"_Olivia's _asleep over there incase you were wondering _Alejandro_. She's absolutely exhausted."

"Thanks, _Jerry_." said Asia with a grin, she walked over towards the bed were Oliver lay asleep, examining him closely. She noticed some of the gashes on his arms and head from the fight with Pettigrew, and the bruises from when her father had caused him to fall from his broom earlier that leaned over and kissed his forehead, then sat in the chair next to his bed. She was too anxious to sleep, she then noticed Harry and Hermione walk back into the infirmiry.

"Time turner?" Asia and Jenny guessed together.

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked, out of breath from running.

"We've all had them at one point." said Jenny, lazily waving her hand. "Except for _Olivia_."

"Can it, _Jerry_." Oliver grumbled, waking.

They then heard voices and heavy sets of footsteps echoing down the hallway, and the voices became louder.

"He must have disapparated Severus, we should have left someone with him. When this gets out-" Cornelius said.

"HE DIDN'T DISSAPARATE!" Severus roared. "NO ONE CAN APPARATE OR DISAPARATE INSIDE OF THIS CASTLE! THIS-HAS-SOMETHING-TO-DO-WITH POTTER!"

They were coming closer to the door.

"Uh oh…" said Jenny. "Look innocent!" and with that, she laid back down on her bed acting as if she were asleep.

Asia , too lazy to go to her own cot, shuffled in with Oliver, who didn't object. Though he didn't know she was purposely doing this to push the Potions Master's buttons, as she was already angry with him for being so rude about her fathers of course, didn't mind, though he sensed his girlfriend's ulterior motives and also wanted to piss off the professor. Of course, he just wanted her in bed with him too…He put his arm around her protectively, pulling her in closer to him and he rested his head behind hers.

The door burst open, and Cornelius, Albus, and Severus strode in. The Minister was angry, the Headmaster calm, and the Potions professor beside himself with rage.

"OUT WITH IT POTTER. WHAT DID YOU DO?" Snape bellowed, he then noticed Asia spooning with Oliver and gave a rather furious flick of his wand and the two were separated with such force that both fell out of the cot on opposite sides. Asia, fell on her mended wounds, some of which returned and cried out in agony.

_**You see, my wounds did not hurt as bad when I got them, because I was numb, but moving again and agitating them made them flare up like a fire. I decided to milk it, making Severus look like a prat, for I was angry with him.**_

"Ah!" Asia cried, holding her sides as Oliver and Jenny rushed over to her.

"Nurse _Olivia_! _Alejandro_ is hurt!" Jenny said, acting if she were in despair. Oliver gave her a look, which Jenny silently retorted with a grin, as he picked her up gently and put her on the cot.

"Professor Snape!" shrieked Madam Pomfrey. "Control yourself!"She rushed over to Anastasia.

_**Of course, like clock work. Hisoka entered the ward, in a simple black night kimono. As I've said before, Hisoka was a former geisha and posed as her own daughter, grand daughter, and now great grand daughter. Really, she had been a geisha four times, changing her name but keeping Emi as her surname. Hisoka wore a kimono whenever she could, she explained to me that this was because this was how she was brought up and common in her time. As a classical cellist, she reprised the role of a full geisha which was explained to me as one who was around twenty five years of age or older. What was so peculiar to me, was all four times she was a geisha, she entertained the Headmaster, which truly made me wonder how old Albus was.**_

"Good evening, Amami." The Headmaster said, bowing to Hisoka.

"Good evening, Headmaster. I was in my quarters when I heard a rather strange disturbance, it sounded like yelling." Hisoka cocked her head slightly, wearing an amused expression.

_**It was a privilege to watch the professional work the room, and really she did. For all eyes were on her.**_

"I see you have found my protégé." Hisoka looked at Asia who was on one of the cots. "Very lovely, isn't she? Even when she's dirty." Hisoka said conversationally to the Minister, who nodded.

Asia groaned in frustration, which seemed like a groan in agony. She knew what Hisoka was trying to do, and did not want more of the Minister's attention drawn to her, he was already creepy enough for one night.

"What exactly are you doing here, dear?" Poppy asked.

"The Headmaster and I enjoy stargazing on the weekends." said Hisoka with a dreamy look.

"Shall we go then?" Albus asked.

"Indeed." She replied, latching onto his arm and leaving the some argument between the Minister and Severus as to whether Harry, Ron and Hermione had anything to do with Sirius' escape. Which the Minister doubted, and Severus stormed out of the wing.

"Did you really save him?" asked Asia quietly to Hermione and nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered, hugging them.

_**There was still this angry fire burning inside of me about my father, but the fact that I knew he was innocent…I wanted more information before I decided whether I should banish him completely. Maybe it was because in my subconscious, I saw little Asia, peering out from behind something, she waved at me, as if to say. "I'm still here you know!"**_


	44. Chapter 44

Thanks for the reviews, FredsForeverFanGirl, Nudgepleaseshutup, I-want-cheese, and Severus-Snape-lover0191!

To answer Severus-Snape-Lover-101's question - He is on Dumbledore's side, as I will write about in the next chapter.

This is kind of short, I apologize for that. My mind is all over the place today, but I wanted to put something out. School starts for me tomorrow, I'm sure most of you are already back in school/college. Probably why no ones on ! :P My updates will most likely be on the weekends. With the three day weekend coming up I will probably publish two chapters. My original plan was to go all the way through the seventh book for this story. Perhaps breaking it after the 45th chapter and starting a new section. (Same story, just a different section.)

Review please? Reviews make me happy. :] Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 44

_**Oliver, Jenny, and I were discharged from the Hospital Wing early the next morning, Madame Pomfrey let us out early mainly for our last Hogsmeade visit which was that day.**_

The three walked into the Great Hall around eight, which was usually when the hall wasn't crowded on a Saturday but every seventh year seemed to be there already.

"Where have you three been?" Percy exclaimed, standing up from the Gryffindor table to greet his friends.

"Well, _Olivia_, here was kidnapped." Jenny whispered, gesturing to Oliver.

"So _Alejandro _and I went to go save _her_."Asia nodded as Percy gave them a strange look.

"Bloody hell!" said Oliver. "When are you going to stop with this girlish name callin', _Jerry_?" Oliver scowled.

"Never, probably." Jenny flashed him a smile.

"So I'm assuming that this is _Perdita_ then?" asked Asia, pointing at Percy.

"Yes." Jenny replied.

Oliver groaned, hitting his head with his hand and sat down at the table. His three friends joined him and they all ate breakfast in silence until Percy spoke up.

"Were you three involved with the Black mishap last night?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Asia nodded quickly. "We'll tell you all about it later…"

"Wheres Professor Lupin?" asked Jenny, staring over at the staff table.

"He's probably in his quarters, sleeping, he's had a rough night." Asia whispered.

"You're right." She replied, sipping a cup of juice. As if on cue, Lena, one of the girl's dorm mates came running up to them.

"Did you hear?" She asked, out of breath.

"Hear what?" Oliver replied.

"Professor Lupin is a werewolf!" She said quietly, an urgent tone in her voice.

"Where did you find that out?" asked Asia, faking curiosity.

"Professor Snape blurted it out in the hallway, intentionally I assume. Now everyone's saying Lupin's resigned. " said Lena, scowling.

"That git." Asia hissed.

"My thoughts exactly." replied Lena, walking away. Asia finished her breakfast quickly before the others, she stood up and said "I'm going to go see Remus, I'll be meet you guys in the Entrance hall."

She sprinted up three flights of stairs, and made it to the third floor, turning the corner, and heading into the Defense Against the Dark Arts office. Asia went through the door without knocking.

"Hey!" said Remus, cheerfully. "You're out of the hospital early!"

Asia gave him an odd look, shocked that he was so cheerful.

"What's that look for?" He asked, while flicking his wand and packing up some of his possesions.

Asia put her hands on her hips and gave him a serious look. "You know very well what that look is for! You've been sacked?"

"No, I haven't…I resigned before I could be sacked." Remus corrected her.

She glared at him for a moment."Did Severus really…?"

"Yes, he did. Early this morning, and enough people had heard it." Remus said sighing. "I had to resign, soon the owls from parents would start flocking in berating Albus for hiring me."

"I cant believe Severus did that." said Asia, sitting on his desk, shaking her head.

"I could." said Remus. She nodded, looking at the floor.

"I'll be fine." Remus said, looking at her, reading her worried expression.

"You should go, it's the last Hogsmeade visit. Go out with your friends, enjoy yourself, dark times are going to be coming our way…" He glanced out the window.

She nodded again, and hugged him.

"Keep in touch?" She asked.

"Of course. Now go!" He gave her a smile, as he shoved her out of his office.

_**Despite being on an emotional rollercoaster for the last few days, the end of the year was quite enjoyable. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was nice and warm. Those were the days where I could enjoy myself, and my friends. We all went back to the naïve state of mind we once had when we were just beginning our days at school. The mindset where we were invincible, and well protected. We didn't have a care in the world, and it was okay for once. Oh how I wish it could have stayed that way forever! However, all good things must come to an end. Remus was right, dark times were ahead of us.**_


	45. Chapter 45

Thanks for the reviews, I-want-cheese, JarJarlee, and nudgepleaseshutup!

I'm in the works of chapter 46, hoping to get it up tonight, if not I'm off for Rosh Hashanah on Thursday. :]

Review please? Reviews make me happy. :] Feedback is always welcome! ;]

Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 45

_**That summer, I was sure that I was going to be forced to go back and live with Severus. He argued that I had nowhere else to go, of course, I hadn't told him that Oliver and I had plans to get a flat and move in together. You can only imagine how he would have reacted if I had told him our intentions. Though, I didn't have to…because Albus had outed them. I hadn't even told him!**_

"Severus! Anastasia! What brings you to my office on this bright, lovely, day?" Albus' eyes twinkled.

"Severus is under the impression that I will be living with him this summer. Actually, I have no say in the matter." said Asia, glaring at Severus.

"Surely you can see why I've taken such steps, _Headmaster_?" Severus gave her a warning glance.

"Well, I was under the impression that Miss Dalio and Mr. Wood would be living together." Albus replied.

Asia's mouth fell open, and Severus shot her a glare.

"The chances of either of you finding a place are zero." Severus snorted. "If he doesn't have a Quidditch job, which he probably wont. You'll both be screwed." Severus knew that wasn't true, Oliver was probably the best keeper that went through Hogwarts, but he certainly wasn't going to admit it.

"For your information, he has a back up as a Hit Wizard." Asia sneered.

_Wow, _Severus thought to himself. _Wood has enough brains to have a back up, his head wasn't made of wood after all._

"Hit Wizards have a fantastic salary," Dumbledore chimed in. "Then again, so do Quidditch players, who have even better ones."

Severus shot Albus a look.

"While I understand your intentions, Severus. I think that Anastasia will be best suited-"

Severus interrupted. "Even with Pettigrew at large?"

"So _now _you believe the Peter story?" Asia hissed, crossing her arms. "_Now _you believe my father's innocent?"

"Your fool of a father may not have murdered anyone, but that doesn't mean he's innocent." He snarled, hinting at Sirius' drunken antics. Asia shot him a nasty look, her eyes glowing red, though she was very much in control.

"As I was saying." Albus said, a slight impatience in his voice. "I believe that it would be best suited for Anastasia to go with Hisoka."

"And who on earth gave you that stupid idea?" Severus hissed.

"I did." said a musical voice, and Hisoka gracefully walked out from another room. She looked as radiant as she always did, probably because she was preserved at the age of twenty seven.

Severus glared at her, and then turned to the Headmaster."You honestly believe-" He began, sneering.

"Yes." said Hisoka. "He does, after all, like Albus, my education, craft, wit, and skill far supersedes your own."

_**Though this was a very arrogant thing for her to say, a rare occurrence, the way she spoke not only made it sound more truthful, but it made it sound like she wasn't being arrogant at all. It sounded like a simple fact.**_

"I wasn't aware that vampires had a superiority complex." Severus seethed.

"It's not a complex, seeing as it is true. We are immortals, what else do you expect us to do with endless free time?" replied Hisoka, in a cute tone, cocking her head just glared in response. "We will be boosting her career, and traveling extensively. Far outside of England." Hisoka continued, ignoring Severus' glare. "Audrey did the same with me for almost two years."

Severus then looked at Albus.

"It would be for the best in the long run, Severus." His eyes twinkled, he knew something. "She will be much safer with Hisoka, the two are very well trained in defense and transfiguration should they run into trouble."

"Do not worry though." Hisoka said, making a flowing movement towards the exit, gesturing to Asia to follow her. "She'll still be visiting from time to time."

_**When we left the office, my head was spinning. I was happy I wasn't confined to Severus, as much as I loved him, I was still upset about his lies nearly a year later. I was happy too, that my career would be taking a definite turn forward, but my heart ached. Oliver. What about Oliver? I hadn't told Hisoka that I had the intentions of moving in with him, but I swear to god she knew.**_

In the middle of their walk down the hallway, Hisoka turned around to face Asia, reading her expression.

"You wanted to live with _him_, didn't you?"

She nodded.

"I'm not stopping you from seeing him, I understand completely of the ties between the two of you. But trust me, this is for the best. For you and your career. In time you will understand. It is better to keep these things separate, love and our profession."

"Is that what you do with the Headmaster, then?" asked Asia, in a curious tone. It was a rather insolent thing to say, but she had wondered for a while about the two.

"Albus is the once instance where there is confluence." She replied, in a stony tone. Suggesting that this was not the time to talk of that, Hisoka departed to her quarters, and Asia went back to the Gryffindor common room to finish packing her stuff. Though it would only take five seconds, she wanted to spend as much of her last day with her friends as possible.

"Hey." Oliver said softly, as she entered the portrait hole. He was the only one sitting inside for once, on such a lovely day.

"Hi." She smiled, going over to the couch and sitting next to him.

"What're you doing inside today?"

"I don't know…" said Oliver, thoughtfully. "I guess I just wanted to soak this place in."

Asia grinned. "I know. It feels way too weird that we're leaving for good."

Oliver laid his head in her lap and sighed.

"Am I a pillow?" She asked, cutely ruffling his hair.

"Mhm." He said, closing his eyes.

"I thought you were trying to soak this place in. I don't think you can do so without your sight, Ollie." She smiled, his eyes remained closed.

"I've done the sight aspect, now I'm doing the sounds and smells."

They heard a snort, and Asia turned around to see Jenny walking down the girls staircase.

"Oliver, you're such a loser. Just buy a pensieve." She said, plopping down in an armchair near the couch.

"I could, Jenny. But I'm lazy." replied Oliver, waving his hand impatiently.

She snorted again, and Asia laughed. Oliver flicked his wand and two pillows went flying at the girls.

"You git!" Jenny laughed, throwing it back at him. "I'm going to buy you a pensieve." She got up and left.

"Alright then." said Oliver, opening his eyes and sitting up.

He stared at Asia, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

She grinned back, and mimicked his brogue. "If yer goin' te kiss me, lad. Don't just sit there! Do it!"

He leaned in and pecked her on the lips, something she wasn't expecting. She had expected him to practically attack her.

He leaned in again, whispering in her ear. "Your accent is horrible."

She smirked, pulled him closer, and kissed him. Though he pulled away too early and she groaned in frustration.

"Did you talk with Severus?" He asked, a nervous tinge in his voice.

"You stopped kissing me, just to ask me about Sir Buzz Kill?" She sighed, giving him a look.

"Yes." He replied tensely, looking her in the eyes.

"I did…" She began. "I told him I wanted to go out into the real world. Naturally, he didn't take it that well. He said with my condition it'll be hard, and with Peter escaped-"

"_Wait_, he now believes us about Peter?" Oliver sputtered in, his brows knit together.

"Yes." She replied. "I guess Dumbledore has talked to him. Well, anyway he's afraid that I'm going to be kidnapped-"

The two of them made a pfft noise, and laughed.

_**We honestly didn't think anything could happen to either of us, oh how wrong and naïve we were.**_

"So then, in a rage, Severus grabs my arm and drags me to the Headmaster's office. I suppose he was looking for Albus to take his side. Then Albus told Severus that it would be best if I lived with Hisoka." She sighed, looking at the floor.

"That might be for the best." Oliver said, after a moment of quiet thought. "I need to resume training. I have five different tryouts looking for a Keeper, and I can't have any distractions, especially good looking ones." He smirked as she blushed. "Where does she live?" He asked.

"She has a few appartments, but I believe her main one is in London. She said I can visit you which is good, only if I have the _Captain's _permission of course." Asia smirked.

"Ah, but I'm no longer a captain." said Oliver.

"Touché." She replied, kissing him on the forehead.


	46. Chapter 46

Thanks for the reviews DanikaMovieStar, Madmad237, GaliaThePug, NudgePleaseShutUp, & I-want-cheese!

Two weeks! My god, it's felt like forever. I would have updated last week but it was a very emotional weekend and I was quite busy!

Review please? Reviews make me happy. :] Feedback is always welcome! ;] Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 46

_**The next morning, we boarded the Hogwarts Express for the last time. It felt so surreal, but we all made the most of our last ride. I don't think I've laughed more in one day than I have in my whole life. Maybe that's why the ride seemed like a minute rather than four and a half hours. Getting off of the train was worse, seeing as all of the graduating class was crying. Even Jenny, and Jenny never cries at things like these, she usually tries to make a joke to lighten to mood. Percy, let his stiff-business man guard down and a few tears fell down his face. If I would have known, that that day would be the last time I saw Percy…I don't know what I would have said to him.**_

_**Hisoka met me at King's Cross, when I found her she was having a conversation with Uncle Arthur about Muggle technology…a subject which she knew absolutely nothing about. How she managed to keep the conversation flowing was a true mystery to me. After a few words with Aunt Molly, Hisoka and I left the train station. Once we were outside, Hisoka dragged me behind a pillar, grabbed my arm and apparated to her London flat. As with all of her flats, this one had old Japanese style architecture inside. The flat was twice the size it was supposed to be, and there were no doors, only paper screens, and no chairs, only mats. Really, it wasn't a bad thing. But I constantly worried I was going to break the doors.**_

From June to July and through part of August, I worked non stop. We entertained at parties for wizards and muggles alike, the only familiar wizard name I knew out of all of these parties was Mr. Elphias Doge. He hosted a party in mid- July, a lot of wizards were there, including Albus. I had teased Hisoka about his arrival at the party. She shot me glares the rest of the night, and Albus just chuckled. We never stayed in England for too long though, we went to Scotland, Ireland, Germany, Japan for two weeks, France, China, Italy, Bulgaria - where we entertained a party for Bulgaria's Quidditch Team. After Hisoka and I played a few songs together, then a few solos, we separated to mingle. This was standard procedure. At the Bulgaria party though, Hisoka was sitting with an older man who was talking animatedly to her, trying to flirt. She had the perfect expression on her face, she actually looked as though she was interested and played dumb though she knew what the man was talking about me. This left me alone, though I was sitting at the same table as them.

"Do you vont to dahnce?" a thick accent whispered from behind.

Asia turned and saw Viktor Krum, Bulgaria's seeker staring down at her, he wore a sheepish smile. She gave a quick glance over at Hisoka, whose eyes flickered towards her for an instant as if to say "_GO_!"

Asia turned to Viktor and nodded, taking his outstretched hand.

_**When we're at these parties, when we are performing, we are different people. Though I was Ivy, and not Asia it didn't mean I let my feelings stray as much as I had to act like they did. For I was tethered to someone else, I always had been, though it took five years to realize. He would always be my hearts keeper.**_

Viktor twirled her around during a speed up of the waltz that was playing, and she laughed.

_**I wont tell you that I didn't have fun, I always have fun with my clients and patrons. Like Viktor, I had several clients that were rather good looking. And maybe in some alternate universe, Ivy would have been enamored with Viktor, or any of the other patrons she had. But that simply wasn't the case. Hisoka claimed that she liked to teach her protégées the same way she was taught as a geisha. As she put it, to be a charming liar. We really are deceivers when you truly think about it, to me, Ivy is just as real as a cure for lycanthropy. Though I enjoy leading two different lives, nothing is ever perfect, I hate to lie to people, I hate to have them believe something that is just an illusion. Why would you want anything held before you that you can not have for yourself? But this was partially how we attracted clients, at least the male ones…as you can guess.**_

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked, in his thick accent.

"I'm not allowed to date." She replied, in an innocent tone, she batted her eyes. "It'll interfere with my career."

Viktor smiled sadly. "That's too bahd, but I can understand that. We both have very important careers."

She nodded.

_**Of course, every night after that whenever I was in Bulgaria, Viktor called on me for entertainment. He flat out told me one night that he doesn't usually like classical music, but he enjoys my company. "Yoo make it sound very pretty. Like you." he told me. **_

_**You can only imagine my relief when August 22**__**nd**__** came, I had three weeks off after traveling all summer. And I would be heading by portkey to Scotland, to stay with the Woods and go to the Quidditch World Cup. Viktor had asked me to come and support him but I lied and told him that I would be attending a cello workshop in Italy that week. Plus, the way I dressed in comparison to my alter ego probably wouldn't give me away to him or any of the other few clients I knew who were attending.**_

Asia shrunk her cello, and her trunk of clothes and walked out into the apartment's main room.

"Where's the portkey?" She called in the general direction of Hisoka's room. She stuck her head out of her door, she must have been fixing her hair at the time because half of it was up and half was down and it looked strange. Asia laughed.

She made a face, pointed at a shoe, and waved her wand.

"See you in three weeks." She was slightly annoyed at Asia for being so immature.

Asia grabbed the shoe and disappeared in an instant, feeling a familiar tug on her navel. She fell on top of a large, lush green hill, over looking a familiar large white house and smiled. In the distance, she saw a burly figure, facing the opposite direction. Grinning, she ran down the hill quietly, as if she were a predator hunting for the prey. She noticed he had a bit of scruff and suppressed a giggle.

She was inches away from Oliver's ear and she was about to say "Whatcha lookin' for?" when Oliver turned quickly and grabbed her waist. Before he could even say anything she kissed him. He tugged her hair, deepening the kiss, and before either of them knew it they were on the ground.

Asia pulled out of the kiss, a goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Did ye' miss me, lass?" Oliver smirked.

"You have no idea." She whispered, kissing the tip of his nose. "Did you miss me?"

"You couldn't tell from my letters?" He asked incredulously.

"No, I could tell. I just wanted to see what your reaction was." She giggled, tracing his jaw line. "You're scruffy." She said in a cute voice.

"And ye' look like a bleached banshee." Oliver teased, kissing her neck.

"Well…actually, my grandmother was a banshee." she replied, her cheeks going pink.

"Really?" He asked, looking slightly nervous.

_**For some unknown reason, the Irish and Scottish were more frightened of banshees than Englishmen. **_

"Yes." She replied. "But don't worry, I didn't inherit her scream…or her scales…just the hair. My grandfather had the same powers that I do."

Oliver looked relieved and then chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?" She asked.

"I could only imagine what an odd couple they must have been…" He was laughing even louder. Asia giggled.

"You never told me what is up with your scruff." She playfully poked him as they got up off of the ground and headed for the house.

"The lads been too busy practicing with _a pro _to even bother shaving." Came a thick brogue from behind them, Sean Wood, Oliver's cousin who was a chaser for the Welsh National Quidditch team.

Sean walked up right between the two.

"So _this _is Anastasia." He let out a little growl. "Ye' said she was fine, lad. But I didn't think she was this fine."

Oliver shot his cousin a nasty glare that said _'Back off' _and he pushed past him and took his girlfriend's hand.

"Sorry about that." He whispered, when they were out of earshot.

"Its fine, Ollie. I can see what you meant in your letters. He's a bit full of himself…" She whispered back, as he opened the door to let her in, he then "accidentally" slammed the door in his cousin's face. Oliver flicked his wand and Sean was locked out.

"Oh hello dear!" Mrs. Wood said, emerging from the kitchen, and wrapping Asia in a hug. She was an average sized woman, her brown hair pulled back in her signature bun. She always smelled like baked goods.

"Hello Claire." Asia replied, kissing her cheek.

"Very funny, Oliver." Sean called, finally unlocking the door. "Really mature."

Oliver sneered.

"I see yeh've met Sean, then." Mrs. Wood whispered in her ear. Asia nodded.

"He gets rather competitive. All the boys do, but Sean takes it a little too far sometimes"

_**Oliver had eight cousins, all male, and four older brothers. All of them were Quidditch obsessed, and they were all professional players.**_

"I can see…" Asia said, raising her eyebrows.

"Let me show you to your room." said Oliver, coming out of nowhere with a grin on his face. He took her hand and lead her up a large polished oak staircase. They went all the way down the hallway to the last door, it looked really familiar but Asia couldn't place it.

Oliver opened the door and she gasped.

"Your room?" she gaped.

Oliver nodded, a smirk on his face.

"B-but your parents…their rules…" she stammered, the goofy grin she wore earlier slowly returning to her features.

"Well, Alec, John, Braden, Colin, Mitch, Jack, Neill, Bryce, Aiden, Reid, David,…and Sean are all staying for two weeks. We're all going to the Cup together. Braden and Mitch are bringing their wives, Cora and Emilee. So naturally, everyone has a roommate or two seeing as we only have seven bedrooms, not including my mum and dad's room." Oliver said, plopping down on his bed.

"So they didn't try to-" Asia began but he cut her off.

"Oh no, they did. They thought that you and Cora and Emilee should share a room but Braden and Mitch argued that they were married and it wasn't fair. So that's why were allowed to share a room." Oliver smirked once more.

Asia stood there, in shock. She couldn't believe it…not that she was complaining though.

"Well…are ye' just going to stand there? Get over here and kiss me, we need to finish where we left off!" Oliver called.

She smirked and tackled him onto the bed.


	47. Chapter 47

Many thanks for the reviews, Masterofbugs123, KenzyLenzy2012, I-want-cheese, aj1990, and DevilNightmare!

I wrote this throughout this week, working on another right now! Hopefully I'll have it up later! While I was in English class this week, quite a few story ideas plopped into my head, I'm so excited!

Thank you all so much for reading. 3

Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!

CHAPTER 47

_**The feeling of waking up in the arms of someone you truly love is indescribable. The feeling of safety. That was the first morning I woke that summer that I was happy. My life was far from horrible, but as they say, distance does make the heart grow fonder. Looking back today, I wish I could have stayed in that moment forever. I wish I knew the outcome of today back then, maybe I would have been able to prevent so much.**_

Asia woke around seven thirty in the morning, a very unusual time for her to be awake, considering that herself and Hisoka would sleep until about noon or later on a normal day. She didn't want to wake Oliver, but she was stuck under his arm, trying to figure out how to get out of bed without disturbing him.

Every time she wiggled, his grip tightened. Asia smiled at this, thinking '_Well, I'm glad he missed me._' But she still couldn't get out. Then she noticed something, every time she struggled Oliver would let out a breathy chuckle, until his eyes fluttered open. He maneuvered himself over her, keeping her pinned to the bed. He grinned.

"Tryin' to escape?" He asked.

"Yes." She said in a baby voice. "My stomach's growling."

"So you're a quarter banshee, ye' move rocks, and your stomach has a mind of it's own? Gee, lass. You're a monster." Oliver smirked.

"And you're a crazed sports fanatic, but _I _don't complain about that!" She retorted.

"Touché." He nodded, still hovering over her. "Did ye' notice-"

"-how many times our door opened last night?" She finished for him. "Yes, eight bloody times. Your parents are paranoid we're making them illegitimate grandchildren."

They both laughed.

"No, they're more paranoid about me being a bad influence. Apparently, in my parent's eyes you're a perfect lady and I'm the bad influence because I'm an athlete."

"Whatever do you mean?" She replied, acting dumb, "I am a conservative young lady, I'm a virgin!"

"Ye' may be a virgin but you're a rather dirty 'conservative young lady'. You have a dark side, I've seen it in the room of requirement!" He said, leaning closer to her.

They looked at each other for a moment, and burst out laughing.

"All right. You've got me there." She conceded, throwing her hands up in defeat. "But you are a bad influence."

"This may be true, but not as bad as my brother. Mitch was quite the _ladies man _when he was Gryffindor captain." Oliver said, rolling his eyes at his brother's reputation.

"Ah, I see." She nodded. "By the way, who else checked up on us last night? I heard different voices but I was half asleep…"

"Well, first, it was my mum and dad, next it was Sean, afterwards it was Sean again with Alec, then Alec came in with Jack, Mitch, and Cora, then Jack brought Neill. Then that tosser came in with Bryce, Aiden, and Reid came in next, then last was David, Braden, Emilee." He replied.

"Wow…" Asia whistled. "So basically, your entire family popped in last night?"

Oliver nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Er- it's a tradition in a sense…"

Asia raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to explain.

"Well, when Mitch first brought Cora here two summers ago, we did the same thing. Our family had arrived at different times as always. Except, the only difference was that Cora had a separate room, you know, with my parent's rules and such. The same thing happened with Emilee too. We all just like to know, see what our brothers or cousins brought home-"

"So I was _rated _last night? Is _that _what you're trying to tell me?" She replied, cocking her head.

"Er…yeah." Oliver blushed and she laughed. "It's a little juvenile, but it's a tradition none the less. The thing is, they didn't really see you, they only saw your hair. Seeing as you were sleeping facing the wall and everything, so I covered you-"

"Hence your death grip on me?" She smirked, gesturing to his arms that were still pinning her to him.

"Mhm." He replied. "I did it to bust their chops a bit, they were pretty peeved…Mitch and Alec were harassing me."

"That probably explains the voice I heard last night _'Stop hidin' 'er!' _and then I heard you say something about someone being a tosser." She said, giggling.

"They're like a bunch o' dogs." He muttered, shaking his head.

"Should I be scared?" she asked, curious.

"Well, you're going to be bombarded with questions when we go down for breakfast. Just be ready." He said, finally letting go of her and getting off of the bed. She followed.

_**You may believe that I'd be used to the attention, looks, and odd questions by now after a few months of entertaining at parties. But I don't think I'll ever get used to it, Ivy might have, but I have not.**_

Someone growled and fox whistled.

"That's her!" said Sean.

"No wonder he was hiding her last night!" Braden called.

"It's too good to be true!" said Reid, getting up from the table and walking around Oliver and Asia, examining them.

"What's too good to be true?" Oliver asked.

"She's _far _too pretty to be with _you _lad! 'Ow much are ye payin' her?" said Aiden, Reid's brother.

Oliver glared, clenching his teeth.

"Relax, Oliver. They're just jokin'" said Mitch, walking up to them, introducing himself and Emilee to Asia.

"D'you have any sisters?" Jack asked from across the table.

"No." she replied quietly, blushing. "I'm an only child."

"That's a cryin' shame." murmured David.

"Well is your mum single?" asked Sean, giving a purr. "I bet ye' look a lot alike."

Before Asia could even react, Oliver punched Sean square in the jaw. Sean stumbled backwards in a shock, blood spewing from his mouth. He smashed his fist into Oliver's eye. Mitch and Bryce jumped up and struggled to get a hold of both of their cousins, but they were close to breaking loose, and Neill and Collin jumped up to reinforce the hold. The fight turned verbal.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY GIT." Oliver snarled.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, YER JUST WORRIED SHE MIGHT LEAVE YOU FOR SOMEONE BETTER." Sean yelled back.

_**Sean had a large ego, which ultimately led to his downfall later in life. He believed that every woman fell madly in love with him because he thought himself to be incredibly handsome, and being a professional Quidditch player boosted his ego even further.**_

"YOU THINK THAT EVERY LASS YOU TALK TO LOVES YOU. YOU'RE A MORON. AND THE REASON YOU'RE ALONE IS BECAUSE YOU HAVE NO MANNERS. SHE'S A HUMAN BEING, NOT AN OBJECT. YOU SELFISH GIT." spat Oliver.

Asia looked down, her eyes welling with tears. Of course, she was upset about the conflict that had just broken up, but referencing Audrey was always such a sensitive topic.

_**You'd think, that over a decade later I would be fine. But it always feels like salt on a wound to hear her name. so much mystery surrounds that Halloween night and the day before it. I felt the same way I did when the bartender at the Hogshead showed me the memory of her last performance there. I knew my mother was broken at that time, in my young state of mind, but I repressed it. **_

During all the hustle and bustle, Mr. and Mrs. Wood made their way into the kitchen.

"CALM DOWN!" roared Mr. Wood, stepping between the two yelling boys. Mrs. Wood scurried over to Asia, gently grabbing her arm.

"Come this way, dear" She said softly, a twinge of pity in her voice. Cora and Emilee followed as Clare led Asia to a different room in the house.

The women had retreated to the family library, a red carpeted room, with squishy black arm chairs, and mahogany bookshelves. The Wood's had a large collection of books. The four sat in arm chairs surrounding a small rectangular table.

"Sorry about that, dear." Clare said, patting Asia's arm.

"Yeah…" Cora chimed in. "Sean's quite the tosser."

"His heads bigger than the standard Quidditch goal posts." chirped Emilee.

Asia giggled, wiping some of the tears out of her eyes.

"I feel like this is my fault though." She whispered.

"It's not." said Cora, pointing at herself and Emilee. "It's happened to the both of us too."

"Really?" Asia sniffed.

Emilee nodded.

"When I first met the boys, Sean asked me what size my chest was and tried to grab me in the most inappropriate fashion. Of course, he over powered me a few times, and when Mitch caught him…oh boy…" said Cora

Mrs. Wood exhaled a sigh, shaking her head at her nephew's stupidity.

"So Mitch caught him, and broke both of his legs." She snorted. "Men! The goons don't even use magic when they fight, they're quite barbaric." She finished.

"When I first met the lads, Sean kept playing with my hair, but it got worse. 'E was getting a bit to suggestive, and at one point, he had me pinned to the wall. Which was when Braden found 'im. He knocked out 'alf of his teeth, and then threw him out the highest window of the house. Broke his arm and collarbone." said Emilee, shaking her head.

"Sean's always very competitive, dear." said Mrs. Wood, waving her wand and conjuring four tea cups and a kettle.

"Especially with Oliver." said Cora. "They're both keepers. Though in my personal opinion Oliver is loads better."

Emilee nodded in agreement. "This could get a lot worse before it gets better."

Asia smacked her palm to her forehead.

Mrs. Wood asked Cora and Emilee to leave the room for a few minutes so she could have a word with Asia.

"Ye' still miss her?" she asked, after a few moments of silence.

Asia sniffled and nodded.

"It wasn't her time to go." Mrs. Wood said softly. "She was too good…"

"Y-y-you knew my mum?" Asia stammered, shocked.


	48. Chapter 48

Many thanks for the reviews, Anna Luna, I-want-cheese, and DevilNightmare!

Sorry for the delay, I had a college visit last weekend. I have so many ideas swimming in my head for this story and I'm so excited! I have another chapter almost done, adding some finishing touches, hoping to get it up today.

Also, I'm going to keep asking this until I get some more answers, something new, or a prequel (as in an Audrey and Sirius story) for next summer?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 48

Clare nodded.

"We were in the Order of the Phoenix together." She got up and crossed the room to one of the book shelves, pulling out a large, dusty, photo album. She opened up to one of the first pages, there was a photo of about fifty people, all smiling. "I recognized ye' the first time you came to visit our home." She said, as Asia took the album in her lap, running her finger over her mother's face. She looked happy, her dad was standing next to her with a goofy grin. "It wasn't by your features, though you do look a lot alike. It was just your personality, ye' both had this unworldly grace about yourselves. It was all too natural…"

Asia gave a small smile in thanks. "I didn't know there were forty members of the Order…"

Water filled Mrs. Wood's deep brown eyes, she nodded. "There's only 15 of us left…" She wiped her eyes. "There's a reason I'm showin' you this. Your mother, was here three months before she died."

Asia's head snapped up in shock, searching her brain, trying to remember anything about her mother ever leaving.

"She looked frantic." Clare continued. "The only things she told me while she stayed the night here were that horrible things were going to happen and that she had seen this, and so had someone else. Before she left, she gave me an envelope, and told me to give it to you when you came here. You can imagine my confusion, because I had never met you. Your mother was very good with divination and from time to time she had visions. She said that she saw you here, and when I asked her when she told me that I'd know when to give this to you."

She handed Asia a slightly yellowed envelope, Asia waited to open it, wanting to hear more of Clare's story.

"After your mum died, I received a letter she had written exactly a week before. Telling me about why she voyaged so far from your London home. She had been having more visions than ever, she saw so many things that didn't make sense at first, but she pieced a few things together. She traveled far to the town of Wick, she lied to your father and told him that she was playing a gig there. She sought out a gypsy, and found a rather old one who told her of her death. Audrey said she was panicked at first, but then realized it was necessary. She said that though her death would aid the cause, but Voldemort wasn't going to be defeated, but I guess her prediction was wrong…"

Asia nodded, pocketing the letter. She was feeling queasy, today had already been too much to handle and it was only eight in the morning. Clare got up, and said she was going to go clean up, Asia offered to help but she refused.

_**I sat there for a while after our conversation, as the fog began to cloud my mind. How could my mother have known she was going to die? This information was suffocating…**_

Asia left the room in a daze, and headed up to Oliver's room. She needed a distraction. When she opened the door, Oliver was sitting on his bed, reading. He looked up from what appeared to be a Quidditch magazine and gave a small smile.

"You okay there?" She asked, smiling nervously, gesturing at his swollen shut, purplish, black eye.

"It's not the worst thing I've gotten." Oliver shrugged grinning as Asia walked over and sat on his bed, facing him. She took out her wand.

"What're you doin'?" Oliver asked, inching back a bit.

"Fixing your wound, silly." She said softly, as she pointed her wand at his swollen eye and the purple and black bruise began to fade.

Oliver grinned sheepishly. "Thanks, medic."

"No problem." She said, pecking him on the cheek. "Thanks for defending my honor."

"It was nothing…" He mumbled, blushing slightly.

A soft hooting sound came from outside the window, and Oliver strode over to open the window.

"That envelope looks official." said Asia, feeling slightly giddy looking the white envelope with blue velvet. Oliver had been waiting for responses for some of the Quidditch teams he had tried out for.

"Aye, lass. It does, but all these teams have one thing in common…" Oliver said, taking the envelope from the owl.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"They're cheapskates and their acceptance and rejection letters come in the same envelopes. So ye' can never tell…" said Oliver, opening the letter. His eyes widened.

"Good or bad news?" Asia asked desperately, she hated when he left her in suspense.

Oliver grinned, and showed her the letter.

"Dear Mr. Wood, " She read out loud. "We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted as Keeper for our team. We are aware that other teams in the league are fighting for you right now, but we can assure you that we will be offering more than any of them combined. We'll wait a week for your reply. Cheers, Arnold Knight, Head Coach."

Her jaw dropped, and Oliver grinned so wide his eyes crinkled.

"Wow…" She said, after a few minutes of silence.

_**Oliver had had a few acceptances for smaller teams, but this one was different. This was England's National Team.**_

Oliver was so happy he was speechless, he then snatched the letter from Asia and sprinted downstairs, she followed.

"GUESS WHAT?" Asia yelled, skipping down the hallway.

"Ye' got news?" said Reid, popping out of the kitchen followed by Mitch, Braden, Cora, Emilee, John, David, Aiden, Neill, and Jack.

"Well, what is it lad?" said Neill, jumping up and down.

"England!" Oliver exclaimed.

There was a roar of excited yells from the boys, and even some in the kitchen where Oliver's parents, and other relatives were.

"This calls for some Fire Whiskey!" called Alec

_**I don't know if I could describe to you how elated I was, to see that Oliver's work had paid off. Both of our dreams were finally coming true, after so many struggles. This bliss was only temporary though, reality and everything else got in the way eventually. **__**We celebrated all day, and went to bed earlier than usual. We needed the long rest. The Cup was the next day and we had to be out of the house early.**_

In the middle of the night, Oliver jolted upright, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" said Asia, slightly groggy.

"N-nothing." Oliver stuttered "Just a bad dream." And with that, he grabbed his wand from his nightstand, pressed it to his temple, and extracted it from his memory. He placed the silvery goo in his pensieve.

_**I'm sure I don't need to tell you about the Quidditch World Cup incident in great detail, it is something widely known in our history. And as always, time is of the essence. After the match, things got a little out of hand with the Ireland fans celebrating. But once an orange glow could be seen, a horrible feeling set into my stomach. The eighteen of us evacuated with the riot…but were separated. I stayed with Oliver for a short time, but in all the chaos and confusion we ended up losing each other in the woods. This was such an odd time for me, because I expected Severus, being a double agent and all to know and warn me that this was going to happen. Of course, I followed the advice I had been taught since I was a child. Do not be seen. I have a very good grip in the woods, hiding, I can survive for days without food thanks to Bingwen's "lessons" - but with the fire illuminating the night this was more of a challenge. I was running through the woods, hiding behind the trees when I ran into a large cloaked man.**_


	49. Chapter 49

Thanks for the review Anna Luna!

Don't you just love cliff hangers?

I wrote like crazy yesterday, and finished today. So originally, it was just chapter 49, but I decided to divide it into two chapters. Both are going up tonight! :D

The Audrey-Sirius prequel is going to be definite! Thinking of titles…it's probably going to be _The Dark Lord's First Hope_. Or something like that… ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 49

Asia collided with the man and fell backwards, he lifted his cloak hood.

"Are yoo alright?"

It was Viktor Krum.

Asia's eyes widened, hoping he wouldn't recognize her. He studied her for a few moments and snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry…" He said, in his thick accent. "You look like someone I know." A hint of sadness in his voice. Asia, as Ivy, had told Viktor she could not attend the World Cup due to a cello workshop.

"Oh." was all she could say, still in shock about how lucky she was that he didn't recognize her.

"Why are yoo valking throo the voods alone?" He asked, finally helping her up.

"I lost my boyfriend somewhere in the riot." Asia said, musing to her self that she should probably be honest.

"I'll stay with yoo unteel you find him." He replied, stepping closer.

"That's okay…" She squeaked, taking a tiny step back. "I'll be fine."

"Where I'm from, a woman should never be left alone when there is danger." Viktor said, taking off his cloak, and giving it to her. "Put this on, it's better that yoo are hidden, these men are brutes."

"Thanks…" Asia said quietly, pulling up the cloaks hood, normally she'd laugh at Viktor's protective nature, seeing as he was always so protective of her when she entertained him, but she was too worried about the Wood family.

_**Viktor didn't have a clue where he was going, which he admitted a few moments later. His general idea was to direct us towards a more populated area, which he did, but we ran into an obstacle first…an obstacle with a mask and long, blonde hair.**_

"What do we have here? A Quidditch star all alone and unguarded. Tsk. Tsk." said Lucius Malfoy, Asia could tell he was sneering even though he wore a mask.

"I do not need guard." Viktor said calmly.

"Who is that?" said Lucius, gesturing his wand at Asia, who was still cloaked.

"That is my wife." Viktor hissed angrily.

Asia picked up on his act and managed to blurt out. "Да, аз съм неговата жена!"

_**I picked up languages from time to time in my travels, not enough to be fluent but enough to be able to hold a decent conversation. I had attempted to say "Yes, I am his wife."**_

Lucius muttered something about letting this slide, walked away, then dissapparated. Viktor took Asia's arm and continued walking.

"That was very impressive. How do yoo know Bulgarian?" He whispered, as they began to hear voices up ahead, they had found most of the crowd.

"I'm a linguist." Asia lied on the spot, it would have been way too obvious if she had said she was a traveling cellist.

"We are very lucky that was convincing. He seemed like a filthy man." Viktor replied, making a face of disgust.

Asia nodded, crinkling her nose at her distant relative being a death eater. Lucius was her cousin by marriage, but it was hard for her to imagine how she could be related to such people.

"There they are…" She said, breathing a sigh of relief. Seeing the Wood's all there except for Mitch, Cora looked frantic.

Viktor nodded, and walked her over to them, running into Bulgaria's coach, who said something along the lines of "Oh thank god you're alive!" He grunted in response, passing the coach his team mates, making sure his companion got back to her party safely.

When they were closer, Asia noticed a bunch of red hair too. The Weasleys. The looks on everyone's faces turned from panicked to perplexed when they noticed Viktor approaching them, Asia forgot she was wearing a his cloak and pulled off the hood. In seconds she was surrounded by many "Are you okay?" and "Are you hurt?" from both families.

"Oh thank god!" said Arthur, grabbing Asia and wrapping her in a tight hug, kissing her head. "Thank you, thank you." He said, grabbing Viktor's hand and shaking it vigorously.

Viktor nodded, and was walking away when Asia called Bulgarian _"Many thanks!"_

He turned and replied in his native tongue _"Like I said, where I'm from, we don't let beautiful women fall in the hands of danger. Farwell."_

"Don't you scare us like that again, little missy!" Fred and George said simultaneously hugging Asia so tightly she was losing air.

"You're going to suffocate her!" Hermione scolded, and Fred and George let her go. Ron just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked.

"He's in love with Krum." Fred replied.

Asia nodded, and looked around. "Where is Oliver?"

"He's over here." said Reid, grabbing Asia's arm and leading her over to a tree nearby, where Oliver and Aiden were sitting up against it. Aiden had blood all over his face and torso, and Oliver's shirt was stained crimson. Emilee was leaning over Aiden, running her wand over his wounds, muttering counter curses.

Asia broke free and ran to Oliver, kneeling down next to him, she kissed him several times.

"Are you okay?…That's a stupid question. Of course you're not." She gestured to the large rip in his shirt near his shoulder. Blood pouring out.

Oliver gave a light laugh, though it was restricted by his pain. "I've seen better days, lass."

She bit her lip, nervous about what spell could have possibly hit him, then she tore off his shirt to get a better look. There was a large, deep, black gash running from the top of his shoulder to the side of his torso.

"I don't think this is an opportune time to get frisky, lass." Oliver attempted to joke to lighten the mood, noticing how nervous this made her.

Asia ran her fingers lightly over the wound, Oliver winced a bit. She silently pulled at her wand and started muttering any counter curse she could think of to heal dark wounds. The wound looked a lot better by the time she was done, but it was not completely healed. Oliver pulled his shirt back on.

"Bloody hell, ye' should have been a medic!" He said, standing up.

"It's not in my blood." She replied, as he helped her up off of the ground. They began to walk back towards the Woods and the Weasleys. They had finally found Mitch, and a frantic, crying, Cora would not let go of him. He kept whispering to her that he was okay. Asia noticed Harry was there as well, he must have been missing as well. She didn't even know he was there with the Weasley's and it made her feel awful that she wasn't looking out for him, because Harry was just like her in so many ways.

"All right?" asked Oliver, walking up to his brother.

"A few dings here and there but I'm fine. 'Ow's your arm?" He asked, nodding his head towards the wound.

"Better than it was." Asia said quietly.

"Lucky we have someone whose good with them healing spells, eh?" Mitch grinned.

Oliver nodded, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend.

After Mitch, Oliver, Jack, and Alec were interrogated by some of the Ministry officials, being witnesses to the attacks and being attacked themselves - the Weasleys and the Woods parted ways and went home.


	50. Chapter 50

Wow…Chapter fifty already. Thanks to all of my readers, you guys are awesome. I've been getting a lot of story alerts lately and I'm flattered and grateful.

Please review ;) It makes me happy.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS THE SHIT!**

CHAPTER 50

_**It was way past midnight by the time we reached the Wood's Manor, everyone was exhausted and paranoid, we apparated in pairs. Constantly surveying the area, though there wasn't much devastation in that part of Scotland during the first Wizarding War. Mr. and Mrs. Wood stayed outside later, taking extra security measures on their house. Oliver and I had just settled into bed, when Claire came into the room…**_

"Anastasia." She said in a soft, but urgent tone. "Ye' have a visitor, dear."

Asia nodded, perplexed at who could possibly be visiting at this hour in the evening. Rubbed her eyes and jumped out of the bed. She followed Claire down the long hallway, down the polished mahogany stairs into the main area of the house. A cloaked figure stood in front of the door and pulled off their hood when Asia reached the bottom of the stairs.

Severus.

Her eyes widened and she ran to him and hugged him. Though no one would expect the evil potions professor to be affectionate towards anyone, he intercepted the hug, this relationship was different.

Severus held her at arms length, he studied her face. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "I think so, a little shaken…You weren't…there, were you?"

"No." He said softly. "I was informed of the possibility of this meeting but I made myself scarce. I said that I had to do something involving the Snape Estate." He waved a hand impatiently and suddenly in an urgent tone said "We need to talk."

"Follow me." She said quietly, walking to the Wood's family library.

They sat down in two chairs, facing each other. Asia conjured up a tea kettle and two cups, she needed some tea, her mind was so frazzled.

"Albus informed me of the graveness of the uprising, and I knew you were there. Did _anyone _see _you_?" Severus was slightly panicked, taking a tea cup, his voice seeming more pressing than before.

"No." She replied quickly. "I was lurking in the woods for a while, hiding, and ran into someone but I was very fortunate."

"Who was it?" Severus snapped quickly, his eyes burning into her.

"Viktor Krum." Asia said, alarmed by Severus' jumpy behavior. It had been so long since she had seen him like this, thirteen years in fact.

"He is a student at Durmstrang." Severus seethed. "How on earth is that _fortunate _to run into him?"

Asia put her hand to her forehead and exhaled in slight frustration, she was very tired.

"Do you know who the headmaster is at Durmstrang?" She didn't answer quickly enough for him.

"Well, do you?" He raised his voice, though he sounded angry, Asia was one of the few people that could detect his distress.

"No!" She was startled.

"Igor Karkaroff." Severus sneered. "He was a Death Eater. And he is now a headmaster of a school that specializes in the Dark Arts. If you believe that a student at such a school is a friend to you, you are a fool."

"Viktor despises the Dark Arts." Asia hissed in reply, becoming agitated and cranky.

"And you know that from a little stroll in the woods?" He laughed a cold laugh, narrowing his eyes.

"No." Asia sneered. "I've spent quite a bit of time with him this summer."

Severus realized what she meant by this, lowered his voice, and said incredulously. "He's one of your _clients?_"

"Yes." She replied tersely. "I've spent hours talking with him and entertaining him in the last month. He's been calling on me more than ! He told me about the foolish people he goes to school with, and how they carve Grindelwald's symbol into their arms, and books thinking they're great. He lost his grandfather to Grindelwald, trust me, the way he speaks of it - there is no way that he could enjoy the Dark Arts. Which therefore, means that he is not a threat to my safety."

"And you performed Legillimens?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I did." Asia said in a disgusted voice, she hated doing that to her clients. "I usually do that when they're drunk, the mind is more open…"

Severus nodded, taking a sip of tea. He then sighed. "I knew things weren't going to be good after the Pettigrew incident, but tonight really confirms it."

"…Confirms what?" She said, confused and tired.

"We can't be around each other anymore. I've hidden you well in the past, but now that Pettigrew is running free, we don't know how much he may know about you, your relationship with Wood, he's seen your powers, he may even know that you entertain under a different alias. If he goes running to his comrades like the coward he is, he _will _turn you in." Severus said gravely.

Asia paled.

"Do you know how valuable you are to them? Do you have any idea what could happen to you?" Severus pressed. "You need to stay close with your work, you travel often. Keep it that way. Do you understand me? The more you travel under your stage name, the less they'll know. Peter doesn't know where you entertain, and to whom, but they may try to figure it out. You can't be seen with Oliver, because Peter is certain to turn over that piece of information."

She swallowed, her hands shook slightly as she held her cup. A familiar yell was heard in the distance, startling her, and she dropped the cup.

The yell sounded a lot like Oliver, she bolted up saying a quick 'excuse me' and ran upstairs.

_**I found Oliver for the second night in a row, sitting upright in bed, breathing heavily. He clutched his chest, and his eyes were wide. He placed his wand to his temple, and extracted the dream.**_

"Again?" Asia asked softly, standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing…" He replied. He went rigid for a moment and his eyes widened. Asia knew that look, it was when someone was attacking the mind. But it wasn't her…she turned quickly and saw Severus in a look of concentration.

"Stop, Sev!" She said angrily, pushing Severus lightly and breaking his concentration.

"What?" Severus said in an irritated tone. "He's been hiding something from you. Something that appears to be rather important." He glared at Oliver.

Asia looked from him to Oliver, a mixture of confusion and hurt on her face. Oliver sighed throwing his hands in the air.

"It's true I've been hidin' something. Been havin' these fishy nightmares. I can't explain them, ye' need to see them." with that, he grabbed his pensieve and walked out of the room, looking at them as if to say _follow me_.

Oliver led them back to the library, and dropped down in an arm chair next to Asia and heaved another sigh.

"What've you been dreaming about?" She asked.

"Er…" Oliver started, rubbing the back of his head. "Well, it's not the way ye' think it is, being that I've never met her, or seen her but I've-"

"He's been dreaming about your _mother_." Severus interrupted with impatience, a sneer on his face.

"But…you've never met her." said Asia quietly.

"I know…it started last night. She bloody freaked me out, you two look so similar." Oliver shuddered.

"What did she say in the dreams?" Severus asked, his gaze not leaving Oliver.

"Wouldn't ye' bloody know? Seeing as ye' just attacked me mind?" Oliver snapped, getting cranky.

"My concentration was broken, Wood. Aren't you so lucky she noticed?" Severus shot back.

Asia cleared her throat, breaking the potential fight. "Can we just get on with this?"

Severus checked his watch, pulled out his wand and pointed at a nearby book. It glowed bright blue...a portkey. "I need to get back to Hogwarts, Dumbledore's orders. Come to the castle tomorrow at two." Severus shot a glare at Oliver. "Bring your pensieve."

With that, he pulled up the hood of his cloak and started for the door. He turned to Asia. "We'll continue our conversation tomorrow. _Don't. be. late_."


	51. Chapter 51

Happy Halloween, I was going to release this chapter yesterday but I figured to go along with the spookiness of it I'd release it today. A small scene in this chapter is inspired by a part in Alice Sebold's novel, _The Lovely Bones_.

Thanks for the reviews, Anna Luna, Devil Nightmare, and Mirage Enamel! :]

I've been getting a lot of story alerts lately and I just wanted to say thanks! Some reviews are always appreciated. *wink wink*

Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 51

_**Though I was so nervous, I somehow managed to sleep that night. The thoughts of Oliver's strange dreams and the Death Eaters were temporarily erased from my mind. But these worries don't just leave us overnight like we wish they would.**_

At ten minutes to two, Oliver and Asia entered the Wood's library. Oliver shot Asia a look.

"I know, I know!" She said, throwing her hands up. "I'll make sure he's on his best behavior."

Of course, she was referring to Severus. He hated Oliver the most out of her acquaintances. Once they started to date, Oliver had shifted from the most hated list to the 'I'd love to kill' list.

They gave each other one final glance and nodded. Oliver counted off "One…two…three!" and the two grabbed the portkey. The two landed with a thud on the floor of a very familiar office filled with paintings and odd knick knacks.

"Glad to see you could make it!" said the owner of the office, Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello, sir." said Oliver, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Greetings, Albus!" Asia said, as Oliver helped her up from the floor. Both took chairs near the Headmaster's desk.

At that moment, Severus walked into the room. His robes billowing behind him."Aren't you so lucky to have Anastasia to keep you on time, Wood?" His lip curling.

"Actually, he woke me up." Asia said softly, giving Severus a look. The door opened, and Remus walked in. Severus's face contorted into a hateful expression.

"Albus, why is the half breed here?" Severus hissed. Asia cleared her throat giving Severus a nasty glare. "_I'm _a half breed." Severus did not retort, being struck by a true fact. He stormed to the other side of the office.

"Hello to you too, Severus." Remus stated coolly, and took a chair next to his goddaughter. "I'm here on my behalf, and Sirius' behalf. You weren't dubbed Asia's _only _guardian, you know."

"Yes, but I was deemed the fittest to take care of her." Severus sneered. Asia sighed, rolling her eyes. She hated when this happened, it was rare to see the two getting along.

The door opened again, and in walked Hisoka.

"What're you doing here?" said a confused Asia. She jumped up from her chair, gave her mentor a bow. It was customary during the era in which Hisoka grew up in, and Hisoka always made Asia bow to people. It was becoming a habit.

"I was visiting Albus this week, you didn't expect me to stay in the apartment all the time did you?" She replied in her musical voice. Severus glared.

"Albus-san." said Hisoka in an innocent voice. "Why is it that Severus is never happy to see me?"

"I don't know, Hisoka." said Albus thoughtfully. "Though, It's lovely seeing alumni back so soon for a visit." Dumbledore gestured to Oliver and Asia, the twinkle in his eyes diminishing for a moment. "Though it is terribly sad that this visit doesn't seem to be a happy one-"

Oliver sighed, frowning."I understand that you have been having some strange dreams, Mr. Wood." He said, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Started about two nights ago, both of them bugged me out…" Oliver said, shivering.

"And what did you dream about? Can you give a vivid description?" He asked.

"I'd rather not…" Oliver shifted nervously. "I put them in my pensieve though." He stuck his hand in his pocket and extracted a tiny sphere, tapped his wand to it and it enlarged to normal size.

Albus, Remus, Hisoka, and Asia crowded around the pensieve. "Are you coming, Severus?"

"I'll stay behind, Albus. I've already seen the first dream." replied Severus. Shooting Oliver a rather evil look.

Albus nodded, grabbed Hisoka's hand and the two of them went into the memory. Remus and Asia lingered for a moment. "Typical of you, Severus. To attack someone's mind." hissed Remus, he then extended his arm to his goddaughter and the two submerged into the dream.

_**I could understand why Oliver was so horrified. The dream was in the hills near his house, it was dark, and there was a thick fog. It was very cold, and in the distance an indiscernible moan could be heard. It kept coming closer, and closer, but we couldn't see the source of the sound. Then she came into view. My mother looked very different, even from the memory I saw of her while she performed in the Hogshead so many years ago. Though both of these women were broken, the woman in the dream was in a long, black cloak that to anyone would resemble something a grim reaper would wear. Her hair was whipping all around her, though not touching or obscuring her face. She was pale, as always but her eye-lids were dark and there were dark circles under her eyes. The only thing that shone through all of this darkness were her eyes, they were pure white. She was an animated corpse. She glided with the somber grace of a ghost. Her moans becoming clearer and clearer as she came into better view. There was a point, where she was so close - inches from our faces (for we were seeing this from Oliver's perspective). I did my very best to contain myself, it was very frightening to see her like this. What chilled me to the bone was her voice, it was so accurate despite the raspy tone. Oliver had never seen or heard my mother. How could this have been so real?**_

**_"_**_**'reeeeeeeeeeee coooooooming!" She moaned.**_

_**This was where the dream stopped, and when Remus and I exited the pensieve we noticed the chilled expression on both Albus and Hisoka's faces. They were discussing things in Japanese when we returned, Oliver looked confused and Severus looked annoyed.**_

"Well, that was frightening." said Remus, brushing off his shabby robes. Albus nodded.

"It is so strange, Audrey is pictured so accurately. I had expected Oliver's dream to construct Audrey with a resemblance to Anastasia." said Hisoka, gesturing to her protégé.

"As did I, Hisoka." said Albus, pacing. "I don't think it was a dream though. I think it was a message."

"You think _Wood _has the seeing eye?" Severus scoffed.

"It is not impossible." said Hisoka, in her musical voice which was not accompanied by her usual sweet expression. She was in thought. "After all, Audrey was gifted in the art."

"So you think that Audrey is channeling through…Oliver?" asked Remus, his face contorted into a painful expression that he couldn't seem to erase. She nodded.

"But, how? I never was good at divination. I never saw a bloody thing!" exclaimed Oliver, wearing the same panicked expression he wore after he had these dreams.

"It's not possible. Wood has the brain of a dog." said Severus coolly. "There is no way his mind could be that expansive to channel anything."

"What the bloody hell do ye' even know about me?" snarled Oliver, about to get out of his chair but was pushed down by Asia. She gave him a warning look.

"I once knew a fisherman in the village I grew up in as a child who was constantly channeled by dead spirits in his sleep." Hisoka said dreamily. "He never knew what these spirits were trying to tell him until his boat was shipwrecked and he nearly drowned."

"That dream was the night before we went to the cup." said Asia, coming out of a trance. Her eyes widened "She was warning you…She said they were coming."

"That makes sense." said Remus. "But what was the next dream you had?"

"It was different, she was still there. But it was like lookin' at a pensieve…I don't think Anastasia should see it…" Oliver was wringing his hands nervously, looking down.

Asia was shocked, it was quite rare that he ever called her by her name, even by her full name.

_**I was still very shaken by the first dream, and after seeing the look on Oliver's face when he said that I knew I wouldn't want to see the second. Like how I viewed most of my world, this was so unreal to me.**_

"I'll stay behind." said Asia, in a whisper. Albus nodded, and proceeded into the dream. Hisoka gave Asia a sympathetic look and followed. Remus mouthed "It'll be okay." and went next. Severus squeezed her shoulder, and then went in.

They were transported back twelve years to a familiar, remote cottage. There was a white picket fence around the house, the wind blowing the gate. Oliver was in his own dream, he had witnessed it first hand despite not being around during the real event. A tall, hooded figure glided through the gate, and up the steps. With a flick of his wand, the door busted down with a bang and he glided through the threshold. Dream Oliver followed.

Albus gave the others a look, signaling them to follow as he began towards the house. The inside was dark, and nothing made a sound. Voldemort was searching, his wand lit. The four watched as he scanned the room, waving his wand occasionally to turn over large objects and open doors. The house itself was already a mess, which was silently assumed by the onlookers as Audrey's lack of care now that Sirius had left. Sheet music was everywhere, the piano keys had blood on them.

Voldemort exhaled and began towards the stairs, giving a low cold laugh. "Come out and play, Audrey."

Remus and Severus wore identical expressions of anger. Hisoka's eyes were wide with fright, and Albus had a look of deep concentration as they followed the murderer and dream Oliver up the stairs. Voldemort stopped at the top of the stairs, he lowered his wand. The party behind him looked around him. At the end of the dark hallway, all that could be seen through the dark was two glowing red eyes.

"I see you've been waiting for me, my dear." He said in his cold voice.

Out of the darkness came an angry hiss, and in a flash something went flying at him. The Dark Lord retaliated in a quickly, a large blue mass sent at the creature. She fell through the doorway, into a small child's room. Voldemort glided down the hallway, laughing, and entered.

"You are so foolish." He hissed, waving his hand and the room was illuminated.

Audrey got to her feet, her eyes not changing. "Not as foolish as you." She snarled. "Those who are hungry for power only fall in the end."

She twisted her hands in delicate fashion, and objects around the room began to fly at him. He didn't block in time and was cut in a few places, letting out an enraged snarl. His faced twisted into an angry expression, he pointed his wand at her.

"Where is the girl?" His wand pressed right over her heart."You'll never find her." sneered Audrey. "I'll die and you still will not find her."

"You're wasting my valuable time. When we could be doing other things, like taking over the world and making dark creatures of a higher status." Voldemort said, suggestively. Trying to sway the woman, it would be a terrible waste to kill something so beautiful and deadly.

"_Your _time, has _no _value to me." hissed Audrey, getting in his face. The majority of the group, was quite astonished to see her getting so close to the Dark Lord, she did not flinch. Albus however, was not shocked. "You lie. You wouldn't even help beings like me. Just use them for your own benefit and discard them when you've used up all you can."

"I do not lie!" He replied, becoming more and more impatient. The woman was going with him whether she wanted to or not, so was the child. Audrey said nothing and glared.

"Get the girl. We're leaving." He hissed dangerously.

"You seem to believe that my daughter is in this house. I've sent her far away, and you'll never find her." She said calmly, a look of triumph falling over her features.

Though the viewing party knew this was a lie, as history would later reveal, Anastasia was hiding in the closet in that very room. Lord Voldemort had been outwitted.

"Then you will _show _me." He snarled, stabbing his wand over her heart again. Audrey wore a venomous smile and laughed.

"SILENCE!" He was becoming annoyed. How dare she mock him! The greatest wizard alive. He wand hand was twitching, he wanted to do it so badly. But he could not, this was what he needed. This would ensure his rise to power.

"Go on." Audrey whispered. "Do it."

"You think you're going to get away that easily?" He said, his voice shaking with anger. "Do you think I am _that _foolish?"

"Only those who seek too much power are _fools_." She said in a sarcastically sweet tone.

Remus was shell shocked, he understood on a different level why Oliver didn't want Asia to see this. Audrey was on the brink of insanity after Sirius had left.

Voldemort let out an enraged yell and flicked his wand. An eerily familiar jet of green light flew at Audrey, she smirked, and then it hit her. She fell to the floor in a graceful fashion, despite no longer being able to control her balance. Her eyes were closed, and she looked as if she were asleep. Voldemort had disapparated from the home before she even hit the ground, he had other business to attend to on that fateful Halloween.

Moments later, a miniature Asia emerged from the closet running to her mother. The child seemed to know, but was so naïve and innocent at the same time."Mummy?" She shook her mother's arm. No response. The small child began to wail and scream. Severus felt his heart twisting into knots, he remembered the terrors this little girl had when she was first brought into his home. He never could bring himself to fathom that traumatic experience but the terrors were an indication of how it affected her. Oh how he wanted to comfort her, but this was just a dream. The child silenced for a moment, Audrey's body began to violently shake.

Dream Oliver, Hisoka, Remus, and Severus wore looks of confusion and fear as the body continued to convulse. Slowly, something black began to rise from the body. She was the Audrey that Oliver had seen in his dream. So different, so empty and frightening. The child watched in horror, she saw her.

"M-m-mummy?" She said sniffling.

The spirit turned her head to the little voice, Asia looked from her to the body on the ground and back up again. Understanding. Audrey nodded with a saddened expression on her face, she reached out in an attempt to grab her child but her hand felt nothing. She let out a yell of anguish and bolted out of the room, Dream Oliver followed, and so did the rest. The spirit was looking over her shoulder, at Oliver, and still running. She ran through the open door, through the front yard, and through the gate just as Alastor Moody and Edgar arrived.

"Did you just see that?" exclaimed Edgar. "That black thing running?"

"Aye." replied Moody. "This can't be good…"

Audrey still ran, Dream Oliver and the others followed, and then she let out a scream and vanished.


	52. Chapter 52

Hello! I've been writing an epicly long chapter all weekend, but I'm nowhere near finished. So I decided to divide it up, seeing as I just received my 100th review from Madmad237 asking me to update.

Thanks for the reviews, Aandm20, Anna Luna, I-want-cheese, Devil Nightmare, and Madmad237!

To answer Anna Luna's question, yes, that really did happen.

Thank you to everyone for reading, and the story alerts, and the reviews. You know I'm always down for some reviews ;) I hope to get another chapter up tomorrow, if not then Wednesday/Thursday because I don't have school Thursday.

Please review!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 52

_**I watched as they exited the pensieve, Remus and Severus wore matching expressions. Something that I would have never imagined them to agree on, though they did on a subconscious level. Hisoka was as pale as she could possibly be, a troubled look on her perfect features. She excused herself from the room momentarily. Albus, though was pacing once again, his brow knit.**_

Remus walked over silently and hugged his god daughter to his chest. Asia was baffled, but hugged him back.

_**I can tell you I was never allowed to see what was in that pensieve. Everyone that had told me about it told me that I wouldn't want to see such a thing. To this day, I have not seen what waited inside. Though at the time Albus believed that it would expand and open my mind to the memories that I repressed from my past, Severus and Remus wouldn't have it.**_

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Severus roared.

"Albus," said Remus, in a calmer tone. "Though this could unlock repressed memories, I don't think unlocking these memories will be good for Anastasia's health."

"Well, I can't argue with her guardians." said Albus, a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "On to other business. We're going to need to be on alert. The Death Eaters do not have a leader, and are bound to be more unpredictable."

"In all honesty, they're not the brightest bunch. At least not with their key leaders in jail." said Severus. "Though we should be cautious with Pettigrew at large."

"Precisely, Severus." said Albus. He turned towards Asia, and lowered his glasses. "We must take the precautious to keep you hidden. With Peter out in the world now, he knows too much."  
Asia sighed, taking her head in her hands. "I know."

"We spoke of this last night, Albus." interjected Severus.

Dumbledore nodded and looked at the young couple. "Then you both know what this means…"

Oliver sighed. Asia looked at the floor, tears in her eyes. "But when will we even be able to see each other?" He asked, breaking the temporary silence. Asia's eyes remained on the floor.

_**Severus had mentioned the idea of Oliver and I parting the previous night, but I don't **__**think the shock hit me as much as it did when I was fully awake. I didn't want to be a part **__**from him, I was very selfish when it came to Oliver. But somehow, I had to convince **__**myself that this was for his safety. If he were to be seen with me, it would endanger his **__**life. Losing him all together was so much worse than not seeing him as often. I had to rid **__**myself of this selfishness, for his sake.**_

"You can arrange to see each other, I'm sure your paths will cross a few times." said Hisoka thoughtfully. "We'll be touring here and there, you'll be playing games around the world. Arrangements can be made, it just needs to be planned carefully."

Albus nodded, giving them both an encouraging smile. Asia stood up, and excused herself.

_**I found it very hard for me to control myself, I'm not accustomed to breaking down in **__**front of a group of people. It is as foreign to me as having a normal life.**_

Once she reached the last step of the winding marble staircase she ran up the hallway and turned the corner. There were parts of rock falling off sections of the wall as she ran. She was losing control. Going into a very familiar part of the school, there were large three large windows looking out onto the groups. She sat on the large windowsill, crossed her legs and rested her head in her hands and started crying. She heard a small noise, and the hair on her back stood up. Something was coming, and it was getting closer and closer.

Asia turned and was face to face with Hisoka.

"Jesus…" She breathed a sigh of relief. "Why do you always insist on being so quiet?"

"I'm a vampire, I can't help it." She replied, gracefully kneeling next to her.

"Why are you here?" Asia asked, staring blankly out the window. Wiping her eyes.

"I just came to talk to you." She replied, looking out the window as well. "I want you to know, despite being apart from him it's not the end of the world."

"I know it's not…" She sniffled. "But it feels like it. It's not only that though, I feel as if I have never truly had a say in anything in my life. Everyone decides everything for me, without ever really asking me."

"If any of us had a say in our lives, destiny would not exist, and our lives would just run amok." Hisoka waved her hand and laughed.

"So then others get to make our decisions for us?" Asia cried, turning to her.

"In time, you will notice that no one has a choice. We never choose what we want to be." She slowly got up, pointed her wand at Asia and dried her face. The spell made it appear that she hadn't cried at all.

Hisoka began to walk down the hallway, she looked like she was gliding, as always. She turned her head and said. "We should be getting back. Come."

_**Because time is no more permanent than the leaves on trees, I move forward **__**with my story. The next two weeks, Oliver and I spent every waking moment together. **__**Subconsciously, we both knew it was going to be long before we might see each other **__**again. **__**It was the first of September when I left the Wood's home and made my way back to **__**Hisoka's flat in London - seven years to the day I first met Oliver. We didn't stay long **__**in London, we first made our way to Japan to entertain one of Hisoka's oldest patrons.**_

"What do you mean, that Mr. Isamu is your _oldest _patron?" asked Asia, as they walked up a winding road leading to a large estate.

"Mr. Isamu has been my patron since I was an apprentice geisha." She replied calmly, her eyes staring straight ahead. "So he knew you before you were bitten?" said Asia, looking at her mentor.

She just nodded. "Let me guess." sighed Asia. "He bit you?"

"Yes." Hisoka said, finally looking at her. "It was an accident, he lost his control. Or so he says, I sometimes wonder if he bit me just so he'd have someone to entertain him for an eternity." There was a slight bitter tone to her voice.

"I'm sorry…" Asia said quietly. "I shouldn't have pried."

"It's perfectly fine." Hisoka was calm once more.

_**Mr. Isamu wasn't what I had expected. He was tall and strong, perfectly preserved **__**around the same age as Hisoka - mid to late twenties. Though, I must admit - he was **__**very creepy. Eerily, as creepy as a certain wolf that I would encounter later in my life. **__**My mother had also entertained Mr. Isamu, and he recognized me at once. Not **__**because the slight resemblance I bore with my mother, but because Hisoka had only **__**brought one of her protégées to entertain him. My mother. I explained to you earlier **__**that werewolves do not affect me, vampires do not either. The only guess that I have **__**made is that my blood is odorless, and is not of the same composition of a human **__**being's or an animal's. For that reason, I have been able to live with Hisoka in **__**harmony, though she is a more tame vampire than many. Mr. Isamu wasn't nearly as **__**tame despite being older, he shut himself away from humans because of that. But he **__**still socialized with others of his kind.**_

_**We spent a week in Mr. Isamu's estate, entertaining him and various other fanged **__**guests. Hisoka explained to me that every three months she spends a week with**__**. He was her danna, a high paying patron, when she was a geisha. He **__**technically still is her danna even though she took on a different name to conceal her **__**immortality.**_

_**We traveled here and there entertaining, Hisoka had many other patrons - which is **__**most likely where she gained so much of her money from. I made many new contacts **__**along the way, and more patrons. But Viktor and Mr. Doge were still the top paying.**__**Though I enjoy my work, I felt empty. One night, we were in Belgium and I was **__**entertaining a man who had looked so much like Oliver. It was so trying to hold myself **__**together. I was on the verge of tears that entire night, needless to say, this man did not **__**call me back to entertain him. And with that, I was perfectly fine.**_

_**The last week in November, I was called back to Hogwarts, for Viktor was there with **__**Durmstrang f**__**or the Triwizard tournament. After his first task he was a bit shaken, you **__**wouldn't see it really, but he was. Igor Karkaroff had called on us by Patonus, he **__**thought it would be a nice surprise for Viktor. Hisoka and I stayed in the guest **__**quarters she normally inhabited on her visits to the school, I couldn't stay in Severus' **__**quarters or even in the vicinity of him. More and more, he was receiving visits from **__**Death Eaters. Such as Lucius Malfoy. We were forced to correspond in secret, he **__**would have to come to the guest quarters, as much as he loathed Hisoka.**_

I entertained _**Viktor during the evenings, having conversations with him and then playing for him **__**for an hour or so. During this time, I was pushing him towards Hermione. He was too **__**afraid to talk to her. Jenny and I conversed about all the time when we were in school. **_

_**Hermione's dire need of a male companion. Though at the time, I didn't know of **__**Ron's feelings for her. Frankly, I've never told either of them that it was me who **__**coaxed an intimidated Viktor towards Hermione. **__**Oliver and I corresponded through owl, and we had planned to get together for **__**Christmas. I had arranged a week off, but when we were closer to the holidays. In mid-**__**December, I received an angry post from him, detailing how much of an idiot his **__**coach can be. His coach had scheduled a team training workshop in Switzerland the **__**week of the holidays. The whole team was enraged, but what could they do? This was **__**their job. I wouldn't be able to be in Scotland the week he returned for one of my **__**newer contacts in France wanted me there for one of his engagements.**_

_**From December through February, travels through Europe continued. I felt homeless **__**in a sense, because we traveled so often that I really didn't remember the definition of **__**the word 'home'. The fates finally cracked on a blustery, cold day in Pello, Finland. **__**England's Quidditch team had a game with the Finnish national team, one town over. **__**I had only found out the night before, when Oliver sent me an owl telling me he was on **__**his way to Finland. I replied telling him I was in Pello, he replied telling me that their **__**game was the next town over. He sent over a small piece of paper with "Room 5" **__**scrawled on in his writing, it was a pass to get into the team's lodging after the game. **__**Fortunately, in Finland it was so cold, that I had to bundle up. My eyes were the only **__**thing that could be seen so it was incredibly easy to conceal my identity. Though really, **__**there was nothing dangerous there that day, concealing myself was a precaution that **__**had to be taken now when I was around Oliver. For his safety, not mine.**_

After the game, Asia went into the large brick building a few feet from the stadium. She followed the team there. In the lobby, the seven men turned around, noticing Asia still bundled up.

"Looks like we've got a Sheila!" said Brock White, the only foreigner on the Quidditch team. He was shivering from the cold, Asia guessed that it wasn't this cold in Australia.

The others were grinning excitedly, Asia grinned to herself. She felt like pulling their legs, so she did.

"What's your name?" asked one of the beaters.

Asia replied something in Finnish, and the men looked puzzled."Err…I speak a bit of Suomi." said Oliver. He clumsily tried to ask what her name was but ended up asking "What is your lavatory?"Asia began to giggle and Oliver blushed, she decided to stop the tease and said "You speak awful Suomi, Oliver Wood."

Oliver and the team wore perplexed and confused expressions. Asia took off her scarf, then her hat, shaking out her hair. Before she knew it she was off the ground. Oliver didn't say anything but grabbed her and hugged her tightly.


	53. Chapter 53

Releasing this tonight, hopefully going to release another tomorrow. These next two chapters are transition chapters. I'm so excited to get a move on! :]  
Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Devil Nightmare, and Anna Luna!

I've been getting some great feedback lately, story alerts, reviews, favorites, etc. Thanks so much guys. :']Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 53

"Ollieee!" She laughed, as he put her down and she kissed his forehead.

"So _that's _his girlfriend!" said one of the men.

"Good call, lad!" said another, fox-whistling. Oliver grinned and said a quick thanks, telling the team that the two had a lot of catching up to do. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and lead her to the stairs.

_**Catching up was a bit different than most would expect.**_

As soon as the door closed, he pinned her to it and kissed her greedily. She returned the kiss with just as much fire, pulling his head closer. They broke apart moments later grinning.

"So that's what I've been missin'?" He breathed. Asia nodded, blushing slightly. She walked across the room and sat down on one of the chairs near the window, Oliver pulled up another across from her. He took her hand in his.

"Can you believe it's been a half a year since we've last seen each other?" She asked, her eyes searching his face.

"I can." He said softly. "I've been counting the days."  
"You would…" Asia giggled.

"What else was I te' do? I was going crazy without seeing you." He grinned again, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Understandable, I was near insanity weeks back. I entertained a bloke who looked just like you! It was awful." She looked down for a second.

"Was he ugly?" Oliver asked.

"How could he be ugly if he looked like you?" She replied, slightly perplexed.

Oliver laughed. "I was just testin' ye. Was the lad around our age?"

"About ten years older, I believe. He looked rather awkward, I was trying to keep it together around him but it didn't work out so well…" She blushed again. "He's not going to hire me for anything, but quite frankly, I don't mind."

"Enough about that, tell me about being a _professional_." She cooed, smirking. Oliver let out a laugh.

"Definitely different, less rivalries that I've encountered so far. Not like at school, when we automatically hated the Slytherins from the start of our Quidditch career. It's a lot of male bonding, so much that I'm slightly uncomfortable-" Asia doubled over laughing.

"No!" Oliver said. "Really, it is. My mates said I'd get used to it, told me it was a little weird at first. But mostly, if the talks not about Quidditch, it's either about food, our lasses, or about what we're going to do when we have breaks."

"Sounds exhilarating." Asia said sarcastically. "Just as exhilarating as spending hours practicing with Hisoka."

Both of them looked at each other and began to crack up, then there was a long silence. Asia broke the silence with a whisper.

"I hate this."

"Me too." said Oliver in a soft tone. "It's not fair to either of us."

"If I would have gotten Peter that night…" She said, looking at the table top. Tears were pooling in her eyes. "Hey!" Oliver said, squeezing her hand. "Ye' did your best. I don't think anyone knew what was going to happen that night. He caught ye' off guard for a second, and one day, he'll get what he deserves. Your Dad is free, he's vindicated, that's all that matters."

"But what's so good about him being free, if no one will believe our story? Not only that, but now that Peters loose, he's ruined so much. And we don't even know if he's told anyone yet!" She started to cry. Oliver rose from his chair, picked her up in a swift motion and carried her over to the bed. He laid down and placed her on top of his chest.

"Peter's too much of a coward. He doesn't even have enough brains to find any of his foul friends." said Oliver, stroking her hair.

"He's just as vindictive as Flint. He'll give away any valuable information just to make sure his ass is saved." She sniffled.

"Well, with his luck, he may have been picked off by a thestral or something." Oliver waved his hand. Asia giggled, and looked at him.

"I'm sorry I'm such a mood killer. Probably not what you thought would be an ideal night for us after not seeing each other for so long…"

"It's fine. I was thinking about the same thing. Peter ruined it for us." He rubbed the back of his head. "I hate not seeing you, it drives me insane. You really value someone ten times more when they're not with you anymore."

She nodded. "I didn't picture our lives being like this a year ago…I thought we would just get out of school, and just live. Like everyone else does."

"We are living. I'm pretty sure I'm breathing right now." said Oliver jokingly checking his pulse. Asia hit him with a pillow and then kissed him.

"You're quite violent." He said, gesturing towards the pillow. "And slightly bi-polar. First you throw things at me and now you want to kiss me? The nerve!"

She giggled and kissed his forehead. "Sorry Ollie!"

"Get over here." He growled, pulling her in for another kiss. She broke into more giggles. "That's the girl I like to see." He grinned. She ruffled his hair.

_**The rest of that night was just perfect, because it was how we would normally be. It pained me to go in the morning, but at least I had gotten my fix. Enough to hold me over for a while, I hoped it wouldn't be so long until I saw him again. I didn't think my heart could take it. We left Finland, and ventured onward. We entertained another vampire gathering in southern region of Italy, they were much more tame than Mr. Isamu and his guests, though tame truly is a stretched word. **_

Hisoka and Asia had finished performing and sat at a table resting while the guests mingled. Asia had a weird feeling, like she was being watched. Her eyes shifted and she noticed a man staring at her from all the way across the room. He looked like he was squinting.

"Hisoka…" She whispered, moving her eyes toward the man.

Hisoka followed her gaze."Oh Ivy, he's nothing to worry about! Do you remember the painting of me as an apprentice in my appartment in Tokyo?"

Asia snorted. "Which painting? There are nearly fifty."

"Don't snort." Hisoka gave her a small glare. "It makes you sound like a man when you snort. I was referring to the painting in my front hall, the one with the sunset."

Asia nodded quickly and replied "Yes, I do know of that painting."

"Well, that man over there painted that painting." Hisoka's eyes wandered back to the man. "And by the looks of it, he's coming to see you."

"Me?" Asia replied skeptically. "Don't you mean, that he's coming to see you. After all, you're the one he painted."  
"Shh." Hisoka hissed as he was getting closer. "_Bonjour David!"_

"Bonjour 'Isoka" He replied, with a sultry smile. "It has been too long."  
"Over a century in fact!" She replied conversationally, returning a smile.

His eyes traveled to Asia.

"Oh! Forgive me, David. This is my protegee, Ivy."

"Ah." He smiled again. "I was thinking to myself 'She looks delicious', but I come closer, and I smell no blood. I was so disappointed." He frowned dramatically.

Hisoka giggled. "Well, David. You did not think I would bring a human to a vampire gala did you?"

"Non." David sighed. "I know 'Isoka is not stupid, but I could only dream. But what a stunning creature you 'ave brought here, non?"

"Yes, Ivy is quite lovely. I noticed you have been eying her all night." She replied, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oui, I was telling you that she looks delicious, and when I heard her music…Oh I fell in love! The angles of her face are exquisite too-" He grabbed Asia's chin and slowly pivoted her head from side to side. "See? With just the right lighting, anything is possible."

_**My first impression of David Girard was an accurate one, for lack of better terms he was a vampire in a muggle blood bank when it came to viewing people. He seemed to find beauty in everything, a very lovely trait, but something which frightened me so. It is something that is very surreal to me when someone says that I am beautiful. I hadn't had much of a concept of physical beauty, Hisoka believed it was due to my last memories of my mother being in an awful state, and because I had been around men most of my life. I had a lack of feminine influence, therefore no concept of physical beauty. Years after Hisoka had agreed to be my mentor, she told me that she wasn't sure at the time if she could "fix" my "boyish" behavior. It was something I didn't understand, I wore skirts, most of my friends were girls, I wore makeup. It is something that still boggles my mind. What I didn't know at that time, was that David was a world renown artist, his work had been featured in many wizard advertisements. He was probably the only vampire to be accepted by wizard society. Why on earth he wanted to paint me, I did not know.**_

_**The portrait was a gradual process, it was done over months. So between our travels we would back track to France to David's studio. Before I knew it, time had slipped from February to June. Honestly, I didn't notice until I was sitting outside at a party one afternoon and noticed the sun, and the leaves on the tree.**_

"What troubles you, Ivy-san?" said Hisoka, as she watched her stare out at the trees.

"Is it really the summer already?" She asked in a tired voice. Her eyes were glazed over.

_**Ten months straight of traveling had really caught up to me by then, by not being one of them I was always under the impression that I had this sort of advantage over humans. I thought that I had so much more stamina, yet I felt so tired and deflated. I don't know if Hisoka noticed. At the end of the month, Viktor had called me back to accompany him to the final task for the Triwizard Tournament. He told me he'd feel so much more comfortable if I was there, whether he won or not. Hisoka and I arrived at the castle the night before, and retired to the guest quarters of the castle and went to the fact that I was sleeping on a regular basis, fatigue still plagued me. I had been so tired, that I did not register on any level that I was tired at all, my body simply kept going. The day of the task, I played for Viktor for two hours in our quarters until he stopped me.**_

"Yoo need to stop." He said in a slightly harsh tone.

_**I had never ever had a client tell me to stop, so you can imagine my shock.**_

"Is there something wrong?" Asia asked, alarmed.  
"With the playing, no. It's you." He got up from the arm chair he was sitting in and approached her.

"Me?" She was confused.

"Yoo are exhausted. I can see it." Viktor said, tilting her head up and looking into her eyes. "Yoo need sleep." He looked angry, and walked out of the room.

_**I didn't register the word "exhausted", the room was spinning a bit. I was under the impression that Viktor was insulted so much by my lack of enthusiam towards entertaining that he left. So I began to cry, after a few minutes I didn't even remember why I was crying and that made me even more upset.**_

Viktor walked down the hallway to the room where Hisoka sat with the Headmaster. The deep conversation they were in when Viktor walked into the room.

"Viktor-san! What brings you here?" Hisoka said sweetly.  
"What 'ave yoo done to Ivy?" Viktor replied angrily.  
Hisoka's face turned from an expression of sweetness to confusion."I have done nothing to Ivy! I would never! What happened?" She asked.

"She is exhausted, I can see it. Clearly yoo are a blind vampire. You have been traveling nonstop for ten months, but you never once thought that it wouldn't catch up with her! She is not like _you_, she is human and delicate!" Viktor snarled, storming out of the room.

_**Viktor, like all of my clients, was unaware of my powers. I kept that this way for their safety and my own, I'm very fortunate that I did.**_

"Then I suppose we should see to it that Ivy gets her rest this summer, Hisoka." Albus said, turning to her.

"I was not aware, I was quite oblivious. Now I feel terrible." She looked at the floor.

Viktor returned to find Asia weeping over her cello. He softened, feeling pity. He flicked his wand and the instrument and it's bow flew back into its case and packed itself.  
"Come." He said quietly, helping her off the chair and supporting her weight. He set her down on a bed in one of the rooms. "You need sleep."

"No! No!" She said, "I'm fine, really. I want to be able to support you tonight."

"Yoo aren't going anywhere. You can barely walk! I'll be fine tonight, whatever happens." He said, sitting on a chair next to the bed.

_**I blacked out for a number of hours, and I woke feeling no different than when I had been placed in the bed. But I had heard a bustle in the castle. It was after curfew for students, but there was so much noise. I remember sliding out of the bed and wandering out of my room, Hisoka was not there. So I began to follow the noise, and found myself outside of the hospital wing. It was not a far distance from our quarters to the hospital wing, but everything was spinning again. I heard so many familiar voices at the same time, it was very strange. I was about to go in when the door opened and a black blob was running away in the opposite direction, I felt my body sway and then I fell and hit the wall. Everything was going black, but I remembered hearing a distinct voice - "What's happened to you?" it said.**_

Severus picked Asia up from the floor, nearly thirteen years later and she was still lighter than a feather. He leaned her up against the wall, her eyes were half open."What did that _blood sucker _do to you?" He hissed angrily, Asia just stared back at him. She was wheezing, and shaking but not the way she would shake when she was losing control of her powers. This shaking was more pronounced, in rhythm with her breathing. For the first time, he did not know what was wrong with his child - _his child_, that was a first, but really it was true. She might as well have been his. He was frightened, he had never seen Audrey get sick. He didn't think it was possible.

Severus flicked his wand and she was floating, he was going to take her back to the guest quarters but he changed his mind. She would stay in the guest room in his quarters. He didn't want her staying with that _leech_, she probably did this to her, whose to say she wouldn't do it again?


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 55 coming out shortly!**

**Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237 and Devil Nightmare. :]Please review, feedback is always appreciated. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 54

_**White…all white. I woke again early in the morning, my head was pounding something fierce. I recognized my surroundings at once. It had to be around six, and a bright sun was streaming through the curtains. Though I was half in and half out of consciousness the previous night, snippets of things began to come back to me. Harry was in danger, Voldemort, Peter…he saw Peter…a cemetery, the Triwizard cup, Cedric…Cedric was dead. Who would want to kill him? Why? He didn't do anything to deserve death…but then again, who did deserve such a fate that we were all destined for someday? I wanted to scream out, but I couldn't - every part of my body was heavy. Moving my arm proved useless, but there was movement around me. I could hear it.**_

"Oh good." said a familiar voice. A blurry Severus came into view. "You're awake, are you feeling any better?"

This proved to be a stupid question to ask the girl, she looked no better than she did two weeks ago when she came back to the school. She tried to talk, but ended up wheezing and coughing.

_**It was hard to do anything, it was like being trapped. I had never been sick before, this was a lot scarier to me than it would be to a human, a normal human.**_

Severus was pacing, Asia wanted to tell him to stop, it was making her dizzy but she couldn't get the words out. Just more wheezing.

_**And then…I had an idea…**_

The small nightstand next to the bed began to shake slightly. Severus stopped pacing, and stood by the bedside, raising his eyebrow at her.

_**In the nightstand next to my bed there was a stone quill, similar to the one Albus had in his office. I tried to open the drawer, but nothing seemed to work. I used all of my strength and the desk barely shook. And it hurt! why did it hurt?**_

Asia let out a heavy frustrated breath and closed her eyes. Trying to figure out what to do to communicate, and then another idea hit her. She opened her eyes and stared at Severus, trying to show him what she remembered hearing when she made her way to the hospital wing. The information must have seeped in, because Severus was rigid for a second.

_**I'm sure we weren't the only two people in the world who stretched the art of legilimacy by transmitting memories at will, but it was so fortunate we had this connection to do so. I managed to form the sentence "Tell me what has happened." within the memory despite never asking the question.**_

Severus conjured a chair and sat next to her.

"Two weeks ago, when you were last awake, the third task was that day…" She gave a tiny nod."The third task was rigged, like the rest of the tournament. Potter's name was put into the Goblet by Moody-"

Asia was confused and gave him a questioning look. She was shocked, it wasn't possible. Moody was an auror, he wouldn't put anyone's lives at risk, especially Harry's…

Severus, reading this expression continued. "But Moody wasn't actually Moody, Alastor was jumped by Barty Crouch Jr. - a rather mad follower of Lord Voldemort. You were too young to remember, but his allgieances to Voldemort were revealed during Igor Karkaroff's trial. Crouch locked him in a trunk, stole his glass eye, and his leg - brewed the Polyjuice potion and impersonated Moody the entire year. Which is how Potter was thrust into the competition. It would be an easy way to kill him with the tasks, you know. However, Potter got lucky the first two tasks-"

He gritted his teeth slightly, reminded of how the boy embodied his father's arrogance. Asia gave him a dangerous glare, knowing what he was thinking.

"By the third task, Crouch had had it, and he manage to turn the cup into a Portkey. While standing outside of the maze, he bewitched Krum -"

She looked alarmed. He sighed, and rolled his eyes at the child. "Viktor is fine. He was dragged out by the plants, Delacour was next, and then it was Diggory and Potter. I assume they decided to get the cup together - and then they were transported to the graveyard in Little Hangleton. Pettigrew was there-" Severus had a bitter tone. Her eyes filled with tears, if she would have just caught Peter last year she could have stopped so much. Severus noticed her discomfort, and took her hand.

"Pettigrew had found Voldemort as you have guessed, though he was weak. Peter killed Cedric on Voldemort's orders, and revived Voldemort using an age old medieval ritual. They were planning to kill Potter, and the two dueled…according to what the boy told Albus there was a Priori Incantatum."

_**I recalled reading about Priori Incantatum, it was so rare though that I didn't think it actually **__**existed.**_

Her eyes widened, imploring Severus to continue."Harry escaped shortly after that, breaking off and managing to get ahold of Diggory's body and the portkey."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then coughed.

"The Dark Lord is back in the flesh. You know this was something we anticipated with the escape of Peter…we're going to have to take precautions further. Albus is reviving the Order. We've managed to assemble most of our members, and some new ones…and we have a stable headquarters. I'm moving you there today, I was planning to whether you were awake or not. Albus and I both feel you'll be safer there."

_**I think we all want safety in our lives, but really, this made me feel more childish than nearly a year ago when Oliver and I were told we couldn't see each other. I was a danger to his safety, and now I was being told that I was a danger to myself. Because of what I am, I must be hidden - if I was found I didn't know at the time what would happen to me. With this thought, I felt a new kind of weight on me - a stressful weight, making it harder to breathe than it already was. I couldn't see Oliver, and I would be confined for an undefined time. What a life, caged like the monster I am. Oh how melodramatic and foolish I was at that time!**_

I was transported to the headquarters by special apparition, Albus was the only person who was able to apparate into the Order headquarters. The house was deserted when I arrived and it was so grimy and dusty, I passed out in the front hallway and woke in a deep green bedroom. The room was much cleaner than the rest of the house. I thought that my illness could not get any worse, but my throat was now pounding with my head, it felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of me.

There was a clinking sound to her right, and she looked over and found Severus with five different vials. Severus seemed to read her thoughts and said "We're experimenting."

_**Experimenting…I trusted Severus with my life, but this was the first time that I was genuinely scared.**_

Severus propped her upright and helped her drink some water.

"I don't want to take those." Asia croaked, the first sentence she had spoken in two weeks.

_**It hurt so much to talk, but at least I was finally able to force out the words.**_

"You're going to have to if you want to get better." Severus said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you…don't even know…what…the illness…is." She croaked at him, looking alarmed.

Severus sighed and said "You've known me for how long and you can't trust me with this?"

Asia sighed, she couldn't refuse him when he made such a point like that. He uncorked a bottle with a sizzling orange liquid, and approached her. She gave him an apprehensive look.

"Trust me." He said, she nodded and drank the potion.

_**I was feeling better instantly after the first few minutes, but it seemed to be a fake out. My body was saying to me "You think I can be cured just like that? You're wrong!" - every muscle in my body was burning and twisting, my eyes watered, I tried to hard to fight it.**_

She began to convulse and cough. He flicked his wand and the antidote was in his hand immediately, but after he had gotten her to take it the convulsions became more pronounced. She started screaming.

_**Through my yells, I heard pairs of feet running up the stairs. Other members of the Order must have started to arrive. **_

Hisoka was the first to run into the bedroom, looking from Severus to Asia. She wore a look of pure loathing, something rare to see and hissed at Severus.

"And you thought _I_ did this to her?"

"You might as well have." He snarled.

Albus was the next to arrive in the room, he noticied Asia and flicked his wand. The convulsions ceased.

_**My body was still aching, but a calmness set over me. A relief, and I felt so tired.**_

"It would not do us well to be pointing fingers." He said, addressing the two. "Severus, I would advise you not to experiment further. Her immune system is very different from ours. The others are arriving today, we should go downstairs. Let the girl rest."

_**I didn't really get much rest that day with so many people arriving, I heard their muffled voices and footsteps downstairs. Most of them came to visit me, those that knew I was up here at least. I had individual visits from the entire Weasley family on the first day, Molly wouldn't stop fluffing my pillows and dusting the already clean room. Fred and George told me of all of the products they have been inventing, Ron telling me random Quidditch stats, and Ginny talking about her school year last year and the awkwardness with Neville Longbottom. In my travels, I didn't have touch with the outside world and this was so nice. **_


	55. Chapter 55

I have a concert tonight…so I need to rest for a few hours. Otherwise I'd probably just keep on writing. The ideas are flowing like crazy! :D

Hey you, yes…you…right there…with the face…REVIEW! (Please?) :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 55

_**My next visitor was definitely interesting…**_

The door opened and there were tiny foot steps. "Who's there?" Asia croaked, unable to identify any noises.

All she heard was mumbling.

"…Mistress Black is best suited in Master Regulus' room. Very fitting."

"Hello?" She croaked.

"…The only pure Black left."

The springs in the bed squeaked as the strange visitor came closer. Asia's eyes scanning the room until they were set on an old, crinkly, house elf staring at her.

"…Mistress Black is ill, filthy half-bloods and blood traitors making it worse…"

The house elf snapped its fingers and Asia was propped up again, he then conjured a cup of tea.

"My poor Mistress is too weak to even move. Kreacher will help."

_**My encounter with Kreacher still confuses me to this day. I remind you that I am by genetic terms a half of a human - though my powers do not classify me as such. Therefore I am a half-breed, as you are aware half breeds are looked down upon in our socie**__**ty**_ _**as much as creatures. I'm positive that he knew what I was, yet he continued to treat me with such admiration throughout my stay. However, there was information that I for some reason did not piece together for a few days - such as how he knew I was a Black.**_

_**Despite being ill, each day at this new place seemed to be getting better and better. The next day, another person arrived…**_

Asia stared out the open window, she was still laying on her back and wanted to turn over so badly, but it was too hard to move. The door slowly creaked open, Asia didn't bother turning her head. It was probably just Molly, coming to dust her room for the umpteenth time.

The footsteps were lighter than Molly's, and Asia couldn't hear the person breathing or anything. Before she could move her head to see what it was, her visitor was looming inches over her face. Her black hair falling over Asia.

Jenny Ming.

Asia breathed a sigh of relief and grinned."Missed me?" Jenny returned the grin."You have no idea." She croaked in response, as Jenny helped her sit up and gave her some water.

"Sorry the letters have been far and few in the last year, I've been a bit busy. Curse breaking in China is such a difficult thing. Many more traps than in Egypt." She said, sitting cross-legged on the bed facing her friend.

"That's alright," She replied. "We've been all over the place in the last year, we were barely in one location long enough for me to even write!"

"So I've heard!" She replied. "Severus was ranting to me when I got here. He says it's all Hisoka's fault, I don't believe that. But I find it funny that he blames her."

"Yes, she's rather angry about him berating her every time she's around me." Asia replied thoughtfully. "Really though, it's not her fault. I don't even know what this is…"

"I don't either. When Severus told me earlier that you were sick I thought he was literally joking. You never get sick!" Jenny threw her hands in the air.

"I know, it was quite the shock for me. I'm tired all the time now-a-days…any idea where we are? I know this is headquarters, but…where are we?" She asked.

"12 Grimmauld Place, we're in London…that's all I know. I'm just as much in the dark here as you are. This is a scary place, this room by far is the least scary of the others."

Jenny was looking around.

"I haven't really had the chance to see anything else outside of this room." Asia shrugged. "Who else is here?"

"So far, it's me, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Hisoka, and Severus. Lots are arriving today though, I think our first meeting is tonight." She said, beginning to bounce up and down on the bed. Asia smiled, Jenny hadn't changed a bit.

"I'm going to need some help getting out of bed for that meeting." Asia said, trying to move and wincing.

"I think you need some sleep." Jenny said, stroking her chin as if in deep thought.

"Thanks for the advice, Dr. Obvious." Asia replied, rolling her eyes. Jenny saluted.

"You're welcome, _Alejandro_. Where is _Olivia_?" She cocked her head.

"I wish I knew, I haven't seen Oliver-"  
"_Olivia_" Jenny interrupted.  
"-Since February…" Asia finished.

"Well, that is too long! It's the beginning of July…so that's-" Jenny began counting on her fingers. "SIX MONTHS! That's not acceptable. Not one bit."

"It was on Dumbledore's orders…" She looked down.

"Is he insane?" Jenny was now jumping up and down on the bed. "How could he do that?"

"At the time, nearly a year ago, it was more for Oliver's safety than mine. Severus came to see me at the Wood's house the night of the Quidditch Cup. Right after…you know... He proposed the idea, saying that I needed to keep my travels constant, lay low…" Asia replied.

"Because of Peter?" Jenny stopped jumping.

She nodded.

"I was figuring he'd get picked off by a thestral or a hippogriff." Jenny said thoughtfully. Asia laughed, telling her that Oliver said the same exact thing.

"Great minds think alike." said Jenny. "You know, I had to switch my allegiance from China's national Quidditch team to England once I found out Ollie was their keeper. I hear more footsteps, I bet more are arriving!" She began to jump up and down again.

"D'you want to go check?" Asia asked, grinning. "Certainly! I'll be right back." Jenny jumped off of the bed and sprinted out of the room.

Jenny came back in moments later dragging Tonks into the room. "LOOK WHO I FOUND!"

"Wotcher, Dalio." Tonks smiled. "Good to see you Tonks. How's life as an auror?" said Asia weakly.

"Well, this shit got ten times more interesting with Voldemort being back and all. I've been doing a lot of security rounds, raids, nothing really fun. But it makes me glad I was trained by someone with a lot of experience, I'm ready for this war." She waved a hand.

"Who was your mentor?" asked Jenny.

"I was." said a gruff voice, as Alastor Moody clunked into the room. Moody hadn't looked any different than he did thirteen, nearly fourteen, years ago to Asia. He was the auror that had extracted her from her home that Halloween night. And Edgar had come along too, but bolted once he saw Audrey. It was a sight that haunted him forever.

"Mad-Eye." Tonks said, nodding.

"Tonks." Alastor acknowledged.

"What brings ye' all the way up here?" She asked.

"I came to see Anastasia." His eye was swiveling madly in its socket, then focused on Asia. "Last time I saw her she was tinier than this walking stick!"

Asia nodded awkwardly, remembering tiny fragments of that night.

"But I don't remember seeing those dark circles under your eyes the last time I saw you…" He squinted his eye.

"I've fallen a bit ill…" She replied, still feeling very awkward. Moody's magical eye made many uncomfortable.

"I see that." He barked in reply, his eye swiveled again. "Never in my years would I imagine Severus Snape getting so worried over something. You've really got him there." Moody laughed, clunking out of the room.

Asia raised a perplexed eyebrow at Tonks."Yes," Tonks said, reading her mind. "He's normally like that."

Jenny walked around the room with a slight hunch, exaggerating one leg and making a stomping noise. Tonks burst out laughing so hard her hair changed color.

"Oh my gosh, I need to get out of here before Jenny gets me in trouble." Tonks giggled, walking out of the room.

"I'd say it was a pretty accurate impersonation." Asia grinned, looking at her best friend.

Jenny bowed and said "Thank you, thank you. I'll be here all summer."


	56. Chapter 56

I'm publishing early, I have another concert this weekend and two rehearsals before that. So basically, I wouldn't have the time to publish Friday or Saturday. I wrote a lot this week, and I plan on putting another chapter up either late Saturday night or sometime this Sunday.

Who's pumped for HP 7 part one? Whoo!

Thanks for the reviews, Shane0702, Anna Luna, Madmad237, aandm20, Devil Nightmare, and Jazi12amaze!

I think this chapter answers a question that popped up a few times in the reviews… ;]

Reviews keep me inspired. ;] :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 56

_**There was a flurry of arrivals, and it irked me to no end that I couldn't move. I could hear all of the talking downstairs, but could not see and really hear what was happening.**_

"Hello?" said Remus, poking his head in the doorway.

"REMUS!" Jenny yelled, jumping off of the bed and tackling him into a hug. He started laughing, and patted her on the back.

"It's nice to see you too, Jennifer." He said.

"That hug was from me as well…" Asia croaked, trying to sit up but failing. Remus strode over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"How's life, sicky?"

"I'm not quite sure who this 'sicky' person is, but Asia is doing alright despite being sick." She replied, grinning.

"…Thought I don't think this illness could be cured with chocolate, Remus." said Jenny.

Remus gave her a look and she giggled, and then turned to his goddaughter.

"Well that's good. I'm surprised though that you're even sick." He felt her head, wondering if she had a fever. "You look like you were hit by the Knight Bus."

"I _feel _like I was hit by the Knight Bus." She coughed.

"Well, we can blame Stan Shunpike for your illness then." said Jenny, pounding her fist into her hand a few times. Implying she wanted to jump Stan in a joking manner.

"Stan conducts, he doesn't drive. That's Ern." corrected Remus.

"Good point." Jenny replied, beginning to pace. Out of nowhere, Molly came bustling into the room.

"C'mon you two, let her rest. She hasn't had a moment to herself all day…I'm serving lunch."

"Fine, fine!" Jenny grinned, holding her hands up in surrender as Molly shooed her and Remus out of the room. Before closing the door, Molly said "Oh Asia dear, Kreacher has your lunch. He's refused to let anyone make or touch your food." She rolled her eyes, mumbling about the crazy house elf.

Asia stifled a laugh. Literally a second after Mrs. Weasley left, Kreacher apparated into the room with a tray.

"Misstress Anastasia needs to eat, she is weak." said Kreacher, bowing and putting the tray down on the bed.

"Thanks, Kreacher…Wait, how do you know my name? And how do you know I'm a Black?" Asia cocked her head.

"Kreacher knows the members of the Most Noble House of Black when he sees them. Kreacher is very experienced in serving the Blacks." Kreacher bowed again.

"The Most Noble House of Black…are we in Black Manor?" She asked, confused.

_**There is no such thing as Black Manor, but I automatically assumed that that was what this strange place might have been called - I had heard of pure blood families naming their homes with their last name and the word manor.**_

"Oh poor Misstress is so sick she doesn't know where she is!" Kreacher exclaimed and then began to mutter "…must be those filthy half-breeds making Misstress sicker."

With that, Kreacher dissapparated.

_**Despite the fact that Kreacher was a loyal, insane, Black fanatic - I checked my food. I was slightly paranoid he may have put some sort of poison in it. I feel awful for not trusting him from the get-go, but could you blame me? I blacked out for a few hours after lunch, only to be woken by a familiar angry voice coming from a floor below.**_

"KREACHER, STOP WITH YOUR BILE!" roared the voice.

"Honestly, don't be mean to him! He's just misunderstood!" said a softer, sympathetic voice.

"…Kreacher only serves the Noble House of Black, and wishes to purge the Noble House of Black from all mud bloods and blood traitors alike."

_**In my sleepy state, I was quite frightened. This voice was an echo of a past life that I wished to never see again…I knew this voice, I couldn't place it consciously, but I knew it all the same. In a reflex, I called Kreacher to my room - I wanted to protect him. The connection between all magical creatures is a strange yet strong one, though there are struggles internally, we band together externally against the human forces that opress.**_

"Kreacher." Asia called in a barely audible tone.

_THUD_

"Stop it!" said the softer voice. "Don't hurt him."

Kreacher muttered something incoherent and said "My mistress calls me…" and proceeded up the stairs. The soft light footsteps were followed by heavier ones.

"Stupid bloody house elf." The angry voice said loudly, purposely.

_**I was waking, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I heard both sets of footsteps entering my room.**_

"Mistress called Kreacher?" The elf said, standing on the bed.

"Get away from her, you little piece of filth!" snarled the voice.

"Leave him alone!" Asia was very hoarse.

_**After hearing the insults go further, I opened my eyes. I was rather angry, as you can guess I've always been one for magical creatures and their rights.**_

For the first time in ages, Asia's eyes turned a deep red. She turned her head in the direction of the voice, a dangerous hiss escaped her sore throat.

_**At that time, it had been over a year since I'd used my powers. I had no need for it while I was working, and I needed to lay low. There is a common belief that if you don't use magic for a while, you lose it. This is false.**_

Sirius Black stood before his daughter, immediately calming himself. He had spent far too much time with Audrey to be so foolish as to provoke her.

"Mistress is too kind to Kreacher, Kreacher is very thankful." Kreacher bowed, glaring at Sirius who sneered.

Asia waved her hand motioning for the house elf to leave and he dissapparated, giving Sirius a final glare.

"Sorry…" Sirius mumbled awkwardly, sitting on the bed next to his daughter and helping her sit up. She was resting on the crook of his arm.  
"Why are you so cruel to him?" She wheezed, looking up at him.

"It's a long story…" Sirius replied, looking away for a second. She gave him a look, and said "Well, my time is now incredibly flexible."

She sighed looking around the room.

"I know." Sirius said, grinning. "You're stuck here with me!"

"And Kreacher." She replied with a smirk, knowing that would push his buttons. He made a face.

"So where exactly are we?" She asked.

"We're in your Grandparents house." Sirius said, sighing.  
"You're clearly not happy about that." Asia observed, giving her father a questioning look.  
"Well, I don't like it very much here." Sirius said, looking around in disgust at the green room, reminded so much of his brother.  
"Because?" Asia pushed, they had lacked this time when she was a child. Her father's parents were never mentioned to her_..._then again, neither were her mother's. At least not as much.

"Multiple reasons, but mainly, my parents were obsessed with pure blood society. Looking down upon everyone, they thought the name Black itself made them royalty." Sirius said in a bitter tone. "I wanted no part of that, and as a result for my sorting into Gryffindor house my first year of school I was disowned."

Asia squeezed his hand, and he kissed the top of her head. He wanted to get off the topic, being in this house was enough of a reminder."We've got to get downstairs for the meeting, are you ready?" He asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. He wasted away in Azkaban and his daughter grew up without him. And now she was joining the Order to fight against Voldemort, this was too soon for Sirius, and he feared that he would lose her again. This time, it might be for good.

"She's not ready yet, Snuffles." said Jenny, skipping into the room. "She needs help getting out of bed, showering, dressing. Etcetera!"

"I don't know if I want you to help me bathe, _Jerry_." Asia retorted with a grin.

"It's okay, _Alejandro_. I'm sure _Olivia _showers with her team mates, but I won't tell a soul." Jenny replied.

"So," Asia began. "Hypothetically, if I were to tell _Geraldine _that you'd rather help me shower than him-"

At this point, Jenny was covering her ears and singing loudly "LA-LA-LA-LA-LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

_**George and Jenny had finally made things official after we had graduated Hogwarts, though they barely saw each other due to George still being in school and Jenny working in China.**_

Sirius wore an amused expression, the two girls reminded himself way too much of his relationship with Remus.

"I'll meet you _gents _downstairs then." Sirius grinned, exiting the room.

"Bye _Samatha_!" Jenny called.


	57. Chapter 57

The festival was fun, but I'm so sore and tired. I plan on putting one up on Tuesday thought seeing as I only have two days of school this week. :]

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Devil Nightmare, and LexidaLou!

Reviewwwww pleeeeeeaaase! ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 57

_**I've always said to my clients, in a half joking, half serious manner that if you have a friend that's willing to help you do strange hygenic things such as bathing then you've done something right in your life. Of course the response I usually received from my clients was very perverted. **_

"_**Ivy, can you give me a bath?"**_

Words cannot describe to you how pathetic I truly felt when I was ill. I couldn't stand without falling, and I couldn't move without pain. As you can see because of that I could not bathe. I must say, from being around Hisoka so much, and less around the "male role models" of my life I had become ten times more prissy if I had even gotten dirty. When I trained with Bingwen in the forests throughout my last school years and parts of the summer I could care less. Though at some point I knew I would probably need these survival skills, if I was going to be dirty this wouldn't matter much as long as I survived. But after spending so much time in a life of luxury, going around the world doing what I love, and making sure I was neat for my clients I lost this**. **_**So at this stage in my life I was very disgusted with myself as any woman would be.**_

In ten minutes, she was dressed in a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a green lace tank top.

"You know, for someone who was a Gryffindor there is a lot of green in this clothing trunk, Miss!" said Jenny, giving her friend a questioning look.

"Hisoka knows a few fashion designers, especially in Japan. I've gotten a lot of free clothes - they all give me shades of green because it 'brings out eyes'. Most of this I can't even wear during my performances because they're not formal attire. Did you see the kimono in there?" She asked, leaning against the wall trying to balance.

"Yup! I was laughing to myself trying to picture you in it." Jenny replied in a smirk. Asia burst out laughing.

"It was so awkward. I think I tripped over myself a good ten times when I wore it. By the way, take what you please. I've got too much in there, and never a chance to wear most of it." She said, as Jenny put an arm around her waist and Asia wrapped an arm around her neck.

"I'd be delighted to take some stuff off your hands, my friend." Jenny said giddily, helping Asia out of the room.

"You have no idea how much clothes curse breakers go through. I swear, one of my last nights before I came back to England I only had a shirt left! Quite embarrassing…"

Asia burst out laughing.

"It would have been so bad if the guys had still been at camp that night…they left a day before." Jenny continued, as they hobbled down the stairs.

They were some of the first to arrive in the kitchen basement of the house. Asia took notice of the disrepair of the rest of the house on their way down. When they arrived, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Molly, and Arthur were the only ones there.

"So this is the Order?" The girls said in unison, in a sarcastic tone. They exchanged amused looks and went to sit down. Asia next to Sirius, with Jenny on her other side.

"Not all of it." said Remus "We're waiting for the others to arrive. Not all of us are confined to headquarters, you know." He gave Sirius and his goddaughter a smug look. Both Blacks returned the werewolf with the same annoyed expression. Remus laughed.

Within a few minutes, there was a lot of chatter coming from the hallway upstairs. In seconds, Bill, and Charlie arrived.

"There she is!" yelled Charlie, pointing at Asia.  
"Long time no see!" called Bill.

"I should say the same to you, _William_." She said, clearing her throat.

"Where's Wood?" He asked, sitting across from her.

"He's got a busy summer schedule with the team. England's all over the place with games." Asia replied with a sigh, she missed Oliver terribly.

"Well, when he gets his arse here I'm going to pound him." Bill said in a dark voice.

"Get in line." snorted Sirius

"Why?" asked Remus, turning to Bill.

"Well! When this one-" He pointed at Asia. "was in her first year at Hogwarts, the first thing I said to her was if she's going out with any of the morons that went to this school I'd have to beat the lad up. I need to stick to my word, even if it is Wood."Asia laughed.

"Why are you laughing!" Bill said angrily. "This is a serious matter!"

"Bill, you do realize that if you hurt a hair on his head you'll have to deal with me…and lets face it…" Asia wore a cocky smirk. "You'd lose."

"She's got a good point, mate." Charlie interjected, sitting next to his brother. Remus and Sirius both stared at her with similar expressions.

"What?" She was confused, why were they staring at her like dopes?

"You're way too like your mother sometimes…" Remus chuckled.

"So much that its bugging me out…" Sirius added.

Asia looked down, Audrey was a really odd topic to talk about with her father. The last time they had talked about Audrey with him in the room was in the Shrieking Shack two years ago…it didn't really go well. After all, she wanted to kill him at the time because she blamed him for her mother's death…

There was more noise upstairs, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Severus, and Mudungus arrived.

"HI SEVERUS!" Jenny called, waving.

"Hello, Jennifer." Severus said, a slight smirk on his face.

"Sev, Sev! You'll never guess what I saw when I was curse breaking in China!" Jenny was jumping up and down in her seat.

"A dancing inferius?" He asked, sitting down across from her."YES!" Jenny jumped around even more. ".AWESOME."

Remus was silently laughing to himself at Jenny's enthusiasm and the look of shock on Sirius's face.

"Sni-Severus is capable of normal conversation?" Sirius whispered to his daughter. She gave him an annoyed glance and nodded.

"And how is the patient today?" Severus' cool voice directed at Asia. She smiled and replied "I've seen better days, Sev."

"She probably would be better already if you bloody people would just let me hire a healer." Sirius grumbled.

"Well, Black. That would compromise not only her safety but our headquarters. Not to mention the number of people that have been reported missing in the last month, two are St. Mungo's healers." Severus gritted his teeth at the man's recklessness, did he not care for his daughter's safety.

"Either way her safety is compromised if she is too weak to even defend herself!" Sirius snapped at him, irritated. It was one thing that Snivellus was chosen to raise his daughter, but that he was trying to assert himself as a better parent for her was too much. Why would Audrey pick him?

Severus was about to retort when Asia's eyes turned black, now she was just annoyed. A low hiss coming from her throat, both men looked away from each other. She then began to cough.

The door swung open, and Hisoka walked in as if she were floating on a cloud.

"Greetings everyone!" She beamed, shuffling to an open seat next to Remus.

"Hisoka." Sirius acknowledged, nodding his head. He noticed Snivellus sneer when the vampire walked in. Sirius didn't really know her, all he knew was she was Audrey's mentor. But if Snivellus hated her than he was going to be _so nice _to her.

"It has been too long, Sirius. The last time I saw you, you were not much older than your daughter." She said, gesturing towards her protégée. Her voice had a sad hint to it. "Sirius-san looks like he has seen hard times."

Sirius nodded, taking a drink. "If Azkaban didn't have dementors, you'd have regular break outs…" Sirius gave a mad laugh, thinking of the awful destruction the wizarding world would have if prison break outs were a normal thing.

"But Sirius-san broke out on innocence alone. You are a brave man." She replied.

**_She knew that being especially nice to my father would anger Severus._**

"Thank you." He said, with a mischievous grin. He enjoyed the look of anger on Severus' face at that moment.

The mentor turned to her protegee and held up a small, shrunken, blue bag. "You have mail, large amounts might I add."  
She dumped the bag on the table. Envelopes, flowers, and other sorts of things popped out and expanded to normal size.

"But how could I have mail? Who would even send it to me?" Asia rasped, her throat was sore from hissing.

"Oh you are so silly sometimes." Hisoka shook her head. "I wrote to all of your patrons, telling them you are very ill and that you will be resting for a while. Of course, since then there has been an influx of mail. Especially from Viktor and Johannes."

_**Johannes was a new contact I had made that winter from Finland. We hit it off well enough that he had booked me several times.**_

"Wow…" She said, staring at the large pile of mail. At least she had something to do while she was confined to her bed…

"Viktor had offered to send you to the best healer in the world, Aleksei Tarasov, unfortunately I had to turn that down due to the current circumstances…he was quite angry at me for that." Hisoka said, frowning slightly. "But not to worry, I've found you a doctor."

"Not possible." Severus seethed. How stupid was this woman?

"He is in the Order, Severus-san." Hisoka said coolly, giving him a look.

"But we don't have a healer in the Order." Remus interjected, confused. Asia mirrored her godfather's confused look.

"And pray tell, where is this person you speak of?" Severus said in a nasty, skeptical tone.

"He is upstairs in the main hallway speaking with Kreacher." She replied sweetly, her facial expression not matching her tone at all.

"Well, why don't you retrieve this wonderful person?" He snarled.

Hisoka raised her eyebrows, and snapped her fingers. There were no footsteps, but instead a light breeze going through the stairwell. Severus had a triumphant look on his face, as they all weren't sure if there was anyone there at all. Until he appeared…

Bingwen Lei stood in the doorway.


	58. Chapter 58

So sorry! I planned on putting this up Tuesday but my internet has been a little wacky. :[ I'm halfway through another chapter right now.

To all my American readers, Happy Thanksgiving!

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Devil Nightmare, Anna Luna, LeixdaLou, and thegirlinthegreenscarf181! I really appreciate it.

I like reviews... *wink wink* (PLEEEEASE?)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 58

"Well, well…" Asia said, smirking. "Long time no talk, Bing."

"I'm a savage." Bing shrugged saying in a sarcastic tone. "You know, living in caves, underground, in the forest. When you live like me you don't socialize with people."

_**It was a long standing joke between the two of us, that Bing was considered to be an uncivilized barbarian.**_

"Yeah, I've sort of forgotten how to be one of those…" Asia laughed.

"I can see that." He approached her. "Too much time with Hisoka. I seriously want to throw some mud at you right now or something. It's too weird seeing you like this!"

Hisoka giggled. "Well, the _savage _is actually clean himself."

"Well, that is simply because I knew I was going to be around actual people." Bingwen said, waving her off impatiently. "Now what on earth did you do to yourself this time, Dalio?"

"I'm not actually sure…" Asia said thoughtfully, as Bingwen motioned Jenny to move over so he could get a better look.

"Stand." He said.

"I can't." She replied coolly.

"Really?" Bingwen was shocked, looking from Asia to Hisoka.

"It is true, she hasn't been able to hold her own weight for three weeks now. She slept for two of those weeks." Hisoka replied.

"I've seen this before…" He said thoughtfully, pacing.

"Where on earth could you have possibly seen this?" Remus asked, curious. "I don't recall Audrey ever getting sick."

"She never did." said Sirius.

"I have never met Audrey, so I would not know." Bingwen was still pacing. "My mother was sick like this, but she died shortly after."

Severus, Remus, and Sirius all paled.

"But my mother did not die from illness, my mother was murdered…" He continued, the three men looked slightly relieved. "It is a strange illness though, because our kind-" He pointed at himself and Asia. "is a small number, so there has never been research of such things. So if you were to hire a healer, nothing would help her. Which is what Albus and I both expected when we discussed this the other day."

"Could it be from a lack of using her abilities?" Severus asked, he was still keen on blaming Hisoka. After all, they had traveled non-stop and she couldn't use her powers.

"It could be combined within that, but it's not really likely. We don't lose our powers, ever. Obviously, exhaustion is involved, but there is something more. And I cannot figure it out until we do some experiments." He replied, turning to Asia.

"Blow me."

Everyone gave him disgusted looks, Sirius looked furious, and Jenny burst out laughing.

"That's not what I meant!" Bingwen hissed, throwing his arms in the air in frustration.

"It's okay, Bing." Asia was laughing. "I knew what you meant."

She calmed herself, exhaled, and moved her hand in a pushing motion - a small gust of air blew straight at Bingwen but he barely faltered.

"Not up to your usual caliber." He said, thoughtfully. "You can usually knock me over, or into a wall…when I let you…Try it again."

She tried again, but winced.

_**It shouldn't have hurt to do something so simple, but it did.**_

"Does it hurt?" He noticed the little color she had in her face drain.

She nodded, coughing.

"And I see it blocks some internal airways…Give me your arm." He commanded.

She nodded, holding out her arm, but the moment he touched it she recoiled.

"OW!" She said. "You're hand is like 5,000 degrees!"

Hisoka then moved to touch Bingwen and Sirius simultaneously. "His temperature is normal, about the same as a human's…which means it is you."

"You're very cold. You feel like you've been sleeping in a glacier." Bingwen said, nodding.

"She did feel a bit cold the other day, but not as cold as a glacier." Sirius interjected, confused.

"You wouldn't detect it, Sirius." said Albus Dumbledore, entering the room. "The body temperature of a vampire is 78 degrees fahrenheight, the average human temperature is 97 degrees, and the average body temperature for those two-" He pointed at Bingwen and Asia. "is about 110 degrees. However, it doesn't feel that warm to us, because we usually aren't paying enough attention to notice."

"Good to see you too, Albus." Kingsley said, a look of awe on his face at the Headmaster's random knowledge.

"So, basically Miss Dalio is a space heater." Minerva said simply.

"Yeah, remember that time when Sirius broke into the castle and we had to sleep in the Great Hall - and Dumbledore conjured up all of those sleeping bags? Well, I didn't get one, so I crawled between her and Oliver - warmest sleep I've ever had!" Jenny said, nodding and crossing her arms.

"Sorry about that, Jennifer." Albus said, while taking his seat at the head of the table. "We'll have to continue an examination of Miss Dalio once the meeting is over." He looked at Bingwen, who nodded in return.

"Erm, perhaps we should fill Asia in?" asked Charlie.

_**The meeting went by quicker then expected, it mostly was about strength in security at the Ministry, double agents…which Severus was the only one, and then the meeting turned to something I really didn't want to discuss.**_

"Now that Anastasia is awake, there are certain matters we need to discuss." said Albus, lowering his half-moon glasses.

"Oh boy…" She said, slapping her head with her palm.

"During the first war, during the late 1950's Voldemort had heard of Isaac Dalio, your grandfather." Albus started

_**I had never met my mother's parents as a child, just as I've never met my fathers parents. Though, unlike my father's parents, I was told often of my mother's. My grandfather had always intrigued me, for he was the lineage in the family where my abilities came from.**_

"…He tried to recruit him." She said quietly, tears welling in her eyes.

Albus nodded.

_**I'm not sure what made me so emotional, I'd never met Isaac. He was a stranger to me, but I suppose it was the same feeling I had for my mother. We were hunted for what we were, we had no control of our lives. Death was the only escape, and for that, I felt so much pity towards them.**_

"As I'm sure you have guessed, Isaac refused. He dueled Lord Voldemort, and met his demise. After he had killed Isaac, he regretted it of course. For he thought that Isaac was the only one, but he found that he was wrong. There was another, Isaac's child. For years, he searched for until 1974 when he had word from one of his death eaters of a young woman who had lost her temper and made half of a building fall down. You could only imagine his delight to know that this woman was bearing a child."

Molly and Arthur looked uncomfortable, Tonks looked at the table, Remus looked at his hands.

Asia shook for a moment, trying not to lose control of her emotions. Sirius grabbed her hand, and she rested his head on her shoulder. Severus looked annoyed, really, what right did Black have to even be able to console her?

Albus went on… "And so the chase began for you and your mother. Then Voldemort had gotten word of the prophecy."


	59. Chapter 59

Reviews make me happy. ;]

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!

**CHAPTER 59**

"_A prophecy?" Jenny questioned._

_"We believe Voldemort is after the prophecy that Sybil made sixteen years ago." He continued._

_"_The prophecy stated that Lord Voldemort would meet his downfall from a child born in July-"

"Harry." Asia and Jenny together.

"Yes," Albus continued "and his only chance against his downfall was an earth mover."

"Lord Voldemort thought that this prophecy confirmed that your mother had been the most powerful, his best chance. When she refused him that Halloween night, the same manner in which your grandfather did so - when he realized his assumption was again wrong, he killed her."

"So you're saying, all along, he's wanted _her_?" Molly squeaked in a terrified manner pointing at her god daughter.

Albus nodded gravely.

"But that's-that's" Asia stammered, she was dumbfounded. She looked at Bingwen for help, she considered him so much more powerful than she could ever be. He was her mentor, why did Voldemort want her over him?

"Audrey knew that whole time…" Remus said, his eyes widening. "She knew!"

Sirius and Severus both paled, this would be amusing to Asia if the situation had no been so serious.

"Yes, Remus." Albus said, quieter. "She knew he was going to come after her daughter, she knew that she would have to die for Asia's safety. If she stayed alive, they both would be in captive and our world would not exist."

Sirius just gaped, Severus looked away. It already pained him enough that his best friend had known she was going to be murdered by a savage. It pained him more that he was on the same side as that savage at the time, what a fool he was!

"Audrey knew a lot more than we could possibly imagine about the future, what was to happen. But she only chose what she wanted to tell us, she stated in her will that she did not wish to meddle with time and the course of destiny."

"…But why me?" Asia asked. "There is nothing different between me and my mother in terms of ability. There aren't any differences between Bing and I either, he's probably stronger!"

"That is not true." Bingwen replied simply.

Asia raised an eyebrow at him.

"You see, Anastasia, the reason you are more powerful is because of this." said Albus, putting his hand over his heart.

"So…Bingwen has a heart condition?" asked Jenny.

"No, Jennifer." Dumbledore chuckled, but then became serious. "Anastasia has seen far too much terror in her life, her emotions are more apparent. Strong emotions, strong powers."

"Whereas when you look at Bingwen, he's like an emotional wall." said a familiar voice, coming through the doorway. Edgar.

"Sorry I'm late, Albus. Had a gig." He said, taking an empty chair. He exchanged a look with Asia and Hisoka, the three grinned.

"That is perfectly fine, Edgar. As you can see, I'm explaining the prophecy." Albus continued. Edgar wore a hardened expression, this was a difficult thing to talk about - now that the girl was of age. Where did time go? It felt like just yesterday she was just starting to play.

"You are the most vulnerable, when your guard on your emotions is let down. For that reason, you've had a lot more extensive training in controlling your powers than your mother ever had." Dumbledore looked at Severus, then Bingwen. Asia nodded.

"Whether you realize it or not, you are a key member of the Order, and of this war. And for that reason alone, you must be very careful. It is not only evading and battling Voldemort-"

"-it is for the sake of magical creatures. We need the allies, we need to protect them as well." Bingwen interjected.

"Yes." Albus said. "During the last war, they were fighting just as much as we are. On both sides."

Asia nodded.

_**I've told you that I don't see myself as anything special in the past, this view did not change hearing this. I was told I was important, but I was just a lamb being led to the slaughter. That is all.**_

_**The meeting was over soon after that, and Bingwen continued with his "experimentations."**_

"We can't really do much with the other elements, there isn't any dirt in here…and we can't risk you going outside right now. Try floating." Bingwen said, pacing.

_**What he meant by floating was something I didn't do often, it was using the air to lift myself. Whenever I flew, I was most accustomed to flying on rocks.**_

Asia moved her hands in a circular motion then pressed downwards swiftly. She floated about two feet above her chair. Her eyes were all yellow, but they were flickering.

"Higher." He said.

_**I managed to get higher, around 7 feet, but I felt myself slipping…**_

Her body started to shake slightly, her muscles ached.

"I didn't know you could do that." Sirius said, looking up at his daughter while munching on a piece of bread. "Never saw your mother try that."

"It's n-n-ot my favorite w-w-way of traveling, pr-probably wasn't hers either." She replied, still shaking.

_**If you've ever tried to lift yourself off of the ground with just your arms, like trying to climb a tree - after a while, your muscles hurt and you begin to shake. This is what was happening to me.**_

Asia fell, and Bingwen caught her.

"How many more tests?" She panted, looking up at him "This is killing me."

"It seems that she is suffering from extreme exhaustion, Bingwen." Albus said, approaching the two. "Did you notice her eyes?"

"They looked like the embers of a dying fire, Albus-san." said Hisoka.

"That they did." Albus nodded. "It is best that you get your rest, Anastasia."

"I believe I may know of some herbs that will help…I'll be sure to get them to you as soon as possible." Bingwen said thoughtfully.

Asia nodded, and said thanks as he put her back down in her chair. The other Order members must have been leaving, for she heard a ruckus upstairs.

"_BLOOD TRAITORS…FILTH_…" A voice shrieked.

"_What _is that?" She asked, looking upward, following the noise. Sirius scowled and muttered something incoherent.

"I wonder if she would…" Hisoka's voice trailed off, the thought unfinished. She exchanged a look with Albus. He seemed to understand at once.

"It's possible, Hisoka…She might take well to her, but we must wait until Anastasia is well enough before we try it."

"Try what?" Father and daughter said in unison, Sirius was scowling still and Asia wore a confused expression.

"We shall discuss later." said Hisoka, getting up and gracefully gliding towards Albus. She always walked him to the door.

"Well…that was weird." Sirius said, putting his feet up on the table. Molly walked by, hitting him on the head with the newspaper. He removed his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"It was...They don't even need to speak to communicate." said Remus, slightly dazed.

"Hisoka and Albus have known each other for so long that that is entirely possible. They have a very similar mind track." Edgar said, getting up to help Molly with dinner.

Asia was staring off into the distance.

"Are you alive?" asked Bill, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Yes!" Asia said, snapping out of her trance. "Sorry, just thinking about something…"

"By something, she means Oliver." interjected Charlie.

"Yeah, _Alejandro _misses _Olivia _dearly. I do too." said Jenny, putting her hands behind her head.

Charlie and Bill were snickering.

"What are _Becky _and _Catherine _laughing about?" Jenny asked, exchanging a glance with her best friend.

"Beats me, _Jerry_." Asia shrugged a mischievous grin that was exactly like her father's forming on her face.


	60. Chapter 60

Wow! Chapter 60 already…I have 61 almost finished. Plan on getting it out today.

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, LexidaLou, Devil Nightmare, Jazzy12amaze, and Jessi Riddle! :]

So…there's this little link on the bottom of the screen, it say's "Review This Chapter" - CLICK IT PLEASE! :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 60

_**As the week progressed, I began to sleep more and more. I ended up sleeping through three meetings that week. It was just hard to wake up, I remember people coming in at out of the room various times during the week. Fred, George, Jenny, Remus, Severus, Edgar, Hisoka, my father, Molly, Tonks, Bingwen, Albus…and some others here and there. I recognized voices most of the time, my eyelids were too heavy to move. But one of the times that**_ _**my eyes were half open, I saw a stranger. He was standing on my bed, looking down at me, studying me. He had salt and pepper hair, his face looked worn - he seemed rather stressed. He had brillant green eyes. He kept coming closer though, his face was a few inches away from mine when he said "The time is coming to let go."**_

Asia bolted upright and yelled. What had just happened? Maybe she was just hallucinating…she hoped she was at least.

There was a thudding sound coming up the stairs, someone must have heard her yell. Sirius, Remus, Severus, Alastor, and Albus burst into room wands up. Alastor, with his auror reflexes, had hexed Kreacher into the wall - thinking he was the attacker.

"Alastor!" Asia scolded. "Kreacher didn't do anything!"

Alastor grumbled something and put his wand away. So did the others, Albus stepped forward.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Mistress was scared by a strange man!" Kreacher grumbled from the corner of the room. He picked up the tray that fell out of his hands and vanished for a moment, returning with another tray.

"Kreacher, you saw him?" She asked, as he handed her a cup of tea.

"Perhaps it was someone in the house?" Remus suggested.

"Not possible, Remus my friend, no one has gone upstairs in the last two hours." said Sirius.

"I was woken by a very small movement on the bed. My eyes weren't really as open yet, but I saw this man standing before me. Looking at me, and then he kept getting closer and closer, and then he said _'The time is coming to let go…_' and then I yelled at he disappeared." She said, taking a sip of tea.

"So someone must have apparated." said Sirius, his brow furrowed. "Someone got through the protections."

"Not possible, Black." Severus said, stepping forward. "The house is beyond easily penetrated protections, it's too complex for any _simpleton_ such as yourself to understand."

"I'm aware of the protections on the house, _Snivellus_. I've spent a number of years here." Sirius sneered in response. Severus was about to retort, but Asia gave them both a look that said _'Shut it.'_

"And Kreacher saw him too?" Albus asked, turning to the house elf.

"Kreacher saw a strange man standing over Mistress Anastasia, then the strange man vanished like smoke. He did not disapparate." The elf replied.

"That is very strange…" Albus said, standing and pacing for a moment. "Do you mind extracting the memory?"

"Not at all." She replied, conjuring a vile and pressing a finger to her temple.

_**I didn't know where my wand was at the time, but fortunately, because I used my hands so much with my abilities - wandless magic was not difficult.**_

"I will look at this later." Albus said, pocketing the vile. "We best be leaving, gentlemen. Let her get back to resting."

_**Of course, after seeing that strange man, my body would not let me go back to sleep. So I began to catch up on the missed mail Hisoka had brought me from the last three weeks. Most of it, from my top patrons - Viktor especially, and a newer one, Johannes.**_

_**Though it had only been three weeks, the most recent letters were more urgent.**_

"_**Please send back some sort of sign that you're okay…at this point I don't even care if it's a tissue or something!" Viktor wrote.**_

_**I figured I ought to reply to them then, they probably thought I was dead. Hisoka hadn't sent anything other than telling them that I was ill and wouldn't be able to perform for a while.**_

"_Viktor,_

_I'm so sorry that you had to wait so long for a word from me! Honestly, I've been out so much that I haven't really had a grip on time. You are always too kind to me, I appreciate it greatly. I've been getting better little by little, my Healer has suggested that I spend the year closer to home. But I'm sure I can let that rule slide for you. I hope Bulgaria is doing well, I haven't heard much about Quidditch while I've been resting._

_Sincerely, Ivy."_

_**I didn't have a Healer, obviously. But if I had told Viktor that my friend was taking care of me he would tell me how foolish I was, and insist further on sending me to Aleksei Tarasov, who apparently was the "best" healer in the world.**_

_**I will say though, I was quite disappointed when I went through the rest of my mail. I found nothing from Oliver, he always sent me mail through Hisoka. This made my heart feel very heavy, why hadn't he written me? The logical side of me tried to reason that perhaps his schedule was much busier than he intended…or perhaps he had't had an available owl. I missed him terribly.**_

_**I was a bit depressed after that, I didn't even try to hide it. Why bother? Its not like I was entertaining anyone for once in my life. Fortunately, I slept most of the time and I didn't have to deal with this sadness.**_

_**I was feeling much better at the end of that week, by that time, it was mid-July. I could walk again, my breathing was fine, and so was my magic. Though my depression did not subside, so I constantly kept busy during the day. I helped the Weasleys, Remus, Jenny, and my father clean the house, I practiced for god knows how many hours, caught up with my best friend, but most important - I caught up with my father.**_

Asia and Sirius were in the drawing room, wiping years and years of dust off of the walls and shelves. Kreacher was in there helping too, but had just left, saying he was going to prepare lunch.

"Why are you so nice to that ruddy elf?" Sirius asked, once Kreacher was out of ear shot.

"Why are you so mean to him?" Asia responded, putting her hands on her hips. Sirius met eye to eye with his daughter.

"You can't answer a question with a question!" He exclaimed.

"Who said I can't?" She retorted.

"I did!" He said, crossing his arms.

"Yes, and?" Asia smirked, raising an eyebrow. She then turned and skipped out of the room, humming part of Manuel De Falla's '_Fire Dance' _

"Don't skip away when I'm talking to you, young lady!" Sirius called down the hallway, finding Remus standing in an opposite doorway. They exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Is she always like that?" Sirius asked, what a strange question to ask about his own daughter.

"Pretty much." Remus replied, shaking his head with a smile. "You should see her interactions with Severus, quite a hysterical sight."

Sirius' face darkened for a moment, a spiteful look tracing across his face. Why? Why would Audrey do such a thing to him? Did she want him to feel like his heart had been ripped out of his chest more than he already did? He deserved a lot of the stuff that had happened to him after he left her, but nothing this far. He left to protect them, why didn't she understand that?

"Alright there?" Remus asked, snapping Sirius out of his trance.

"Why?" Sirius whispered. "Why did she do this to me?"

"I've been asking myself the same question for years, Sirius." Remus said quietly. "Audrey was such a mystery that week…her Will was the same way. A huge mystery, that she's waiting for us all to figure out."

"Wherever she is, she's laughing at me…not in the nice way either." Sirius said coldly. "I deserve it though."

"Your daughter feels the same way sometimes." replied Remus, leaning up against a wall.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Part of Audrey's rather elaborate post-mortem plan was her event letters…"

"Event letters?" said Sirius.

"Audrey wrote a letter for everyone of Asia's birthdays until the age of twenty-one, and not to forget, a Christmas present for the next thirty years. She managed to split them up a certain way between Severus, Myself, and Molly. Your daughter hates it-"

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Because she feels like it's an awful lead on, she knows it's going to end one day. So she doesn't understand why she is being strung along? She appreciates the thought, but finds it so cruel." Remus said sadly.

"Understandable." Sirius replied quietly. "I'm just-"

"You're not over the prospect that Severus raised your own. I understand Sirius, I do, but you must let this grudge go. Anastasia's grown up in a very safe and loving environment, despite what you might think. I don't like Severus much either, but I can't lie and say he did an awful job with your daughter." said Remus, getting up and going down the hallway. He stopped, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm going to have another go at those doxies in the den downstairs."

Sirius nodded. "Good luck, mate."


	61. Chapter 61

I can't express my gratitude enough for the reviews yesterday, many thanks, blackhawk68, Anna Luna, and LexidaLou! :D

There have been a few questions here and there over the course of this story in terms of original plot. Personally, when thinking about this story I did go along with most of the original plot - except obviously for any original characters, etc. I formed a lot of this story while I was re-reading the series last year. There are some parts of the original plot that I am considering changing…but I'm not sure yet.

Also, as most of you know. I do plan on writing an Audrey/Sirius prequel for this story once it is complete. I'm contemplating giving you guys a preview of that during whichever chapter number I happen to be on by the time we hit December 22nd - 24th. So my question is, do you guys want the preview then or do you just want to wait until I release that story? (If all goes well, that story will be up on here around June 15th, 2011)

I've been receiving a lot of story alerts/reviews and I just want to say thanks again. You guys are seriously awesome. :']

Review please! I always like some feedback here.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 61

From the upstairs, Sirius heard a cello he grinned and shook his head. Since she was able to start walking and moving more, she hadn't put the thing down in much. A few times, he went into her room as Padfoot and laid on the bed, closing his eyes to listen. He even noticed Kreacher stop occaisionally and just to listen. It was a piece he had recognized, he remembered hearing Audrey play it a few times. Panera…Pancho…Pizzarelli…No, wait. He knew this one…Paganini! That was it.

Fred and George must have done something, because Sirius heard Molly lose her temper down stairs. He didn't hear much of her yelling, because without hesitation the bloody portrait began to shriek once again. Asia came down the stairs, at the same time, Hisoka had flitted out of a room to Sirius' right.

"What is going on?" She asked.

"Your grandmother is at it again." Hisoka replied.

"My grandmother?" Asia was perplexed…wasn't Walburga dead?

"A portrait of her, really…" said Hisoka, reading her thoughts. "Albus and I were thinking of trying something…"

"Oh god…" Asia said, whenever Hisoka and Albus had a joint idea it was usually insane. "I'm listening."

"_FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS…" _Walburga screeched.

"Well, you know how well Kreacher took to you." Hisoka started. Sirius grinned, getting the gist of the plan. It would probably work, his mother was so gullible with vanity and her pure blood mania.

"Yes…" She replied.

"We think that Walburga will be the same way. If she sees you…she will be calm. Before we moved you to headquarters, Kreacher wouldn't acknowledge any of us. He would purposely set traps for us as well…now, he's placated because you're here."

"He's still a git, but he's a lot nicer to everyone…but not that much." said Sirius.

Asia shrugged. "I'll go talk to _Grandmother dearest_."

She glided past Hisoka and her father and went downstairs to the main floor. Sirius, Hisoka, followed quietly - they met up with Remus. The three of them watched from the stairs. Molly and George were trying to close the portrait but with no luck. The three noticied that the screeching was so much louder hearing it on floor level.

Asia crept up next to her godmother and whispered "Let me handle it, Aunt Molly."

Molly gave her a skeptical look, but caught Sirius' eye. He motioned for her to get away from the portrait. George followed.

Asia gracefully stepping in front of the portrait. Putting on her best innocent face, the very same face she used with some of her clients.

"_LEAVE MY HOUSE YOU SCUM, DIRTY BLOOD! FILTH IN MY HOUSE! DISGRACING MY AN-" _Walburga was still screeching.

"Grandmother!" Asia called, smiling sweetly.

"Oooh!" Walburga squealed in delight. "My only grandchild graces the house of her ancestors. My precious Anastasia!"

_**I wasn't sure how she knew my name, or how Kreacher knew my name. Or how either of them knew me by appearence. **___ That was a question I had saved for later.

Sirius and Remus exchanged glances, Molly was appalled that this was actually working. Jenny joined them on the stairs.

"I see the apprentice is working the room!" Jenny whispered to Hisoka who returned with a nod.

"You're by far the _fairest _of our blood, it is so hard to believe that your blood-traitor father produced such a exquisite gift. So pure. " cooed Walburga, staring with adoration at her.

"This is by far the nicest I've seen her." Remus whispered to his friend, suppressing a laugh. Sirius nodded. "Treated my brother the same way, but _this _is an entire new level."

"Yes, but I was not raised by my father." Asia replied airily. Hisoka smiled, she had taught her well.

"Oh thank heavens, tell me, who is your mother? Who took care of you? " Walburga looked like she was about to pop out of the portrait. Trying to get an even closer look at her granddaughter. Sirius was disgusted.

"My mother descends from the great Ivanoff family of Russia. I was put under the care of the Prince family after she died, and my father went to jail." said Anastasia. Sirius detected a slight hint of sorrow in her voice, she was always so pained when she had to mention her mother.

_**Of the little things I knew of my mother and her origins, I knew that my grandfather's mother was in fact an Ivanoff. I also knew I could not speak of the Snape family to my grandmother, after all, it was a half blood family - if I said that, she'd start screeching again.**_

"Oh you poor child." Walburga cooed. "But you have grown so beautifully. And the Ivanoff family is one of the highest families in the magical world, surely you know that."

Hisoka signaled to Asia that she should summon her cello, perhaps in an attempt to put the portrait to sleep so that they could close the curtain. Asia gave a tiny nod.

"Grandmother, can I honor you with some music?" said Asia, innocently.

"Beauty and talent, only the very traits of the Most Noble House of Black!" Walburga was delighted. Sirius rolled his eyes and snorted.

Asia summoned her cello quickly and a chair. She began to play.

_**I chose to play "Apres Un Reve" by Faure…I figured it would soothe the her into a slumber. My assumption was right. After I had finished, Hisoka crept up quickly and closed the curtain on the portrait.**_

They all quickly, and quietly moved downstairs to the kitchen for lunch. Asia was the last to come down, seeing as she had to put away her instrument.

When she came down, Sirius applauded her. She grinned and took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you. I'll be here for an indefinable amount of time!"

Remus chuckled.

"But I do have a question." said Asia, sitting between her father and her godfather.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"How does she know my name?" She asked, giving him a puzzled expression. Sirius sighed.

"Well, my _mother_-" He said that word with so much spite. "had a rather good fortune teller that she saw on a regular basis. Nadya, had told my her that one of her sons had impregnated a pure blood woman. Naturally, she thought it was Regulus, your uncle."

"I've heard that name before…" Asia said thoughtfully.

"You're in Regulus' old bedroom, you've probably heard Kreacher say it. " replied Remus.

"Anyway," Sirius continued. "When Nadya told your grandmother that it was me, she was appalled. She thought I had seen the light or something, because I had decided to have a child with a pure blood witch. So she sends me an owl, telling me how proud she was of me because I had seen the light and how she wanted to see you when you were born. Your mum was laughing for days-"

"Literally…she would just burst out randomly in laughter." commented Remus.

Asia giggled. "Because she wasn't technically considered human so she wasn't pure blooded?"

"Exactly." said Sirius. "So I sent back a letter, telling her I hadn't changed a damn thing about myself, and that I married your mother because I loved her. Not for her blood…and oh boy, from then on she sent me howlers. All the time. I'm assuming Nadya had told her when you were born and your name, because I didn't get rid of one of the letters in time and the howler said. _'LET ME SEE ANASTASIA!' _in that same bloody screechy voice that portrait has."

"And that's how Kreacher knew who I was?" She asked.

"He had probably heard Walburga talk about you sometime during her last ten years." said Remus thoughtfully.

"She probably talked about you _a lot_, after the first twenty howlers I lost track of how many she was sending." Sirius said.

Asia laughed.

_**For the rest of the day, I found myself upstairs in my - well, technically Regulus' bedroom. It just felt like a good night to do nothing but play, there was a bustle downstairs. Members of the Order always came for dinner, whether there was a meeting or not. Usually it was just to exchange any information they had encountered that day in hushed tones. I had lost track of time while playing, which wasn't a new thing for me. It was around seven thirty in the evening when I felt a familiar pull at my waist, I turned around, but no one was there. The pull kept getting stronger, so I remember grabbing onto my bedpost…déjà vu.**_

Asia's palms grew sweaty and she lost her grip on the bedpost and went flying out of the room. She tumbled down the first flight of stairs, the second, into the main hallway, past her grandmother's portrait, through the open door, and down the basement stairs which lead to the kitchen.

_**How I didn't die on that trip down is still a wonder to me, fortunately someone caught me…**_

"Miss me, lass?" Oliver said, holding her in his arms.


	62. Chapter 62

Holy crap! Nine reviews! That's the largest I've ever gotten at one time, thanks Madmad237, LexidaLou, blackhawk68, Anna Luna, Devil Nightmare,Violet Saphira Darling, Aandm20, Sweetoothmegs, & PeaceLOVEhershey!

I was going to publish this last night but my December has been clogged with projects and papers. Three essays, 1 major project, and college audition music are taking up _a lot_ of time this month. But, I will be publishing weekly! I plan on doing a chapter a day during my holiday break if possible (which starts around the 21st)

I hope you guys like the chapter, thanks again for the reviews/story alerts. You guys are amazing.

Reviews please! ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 62

"Accio again?" She asked, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"When don't I use the summoning charm?" He smirked.

"You know, I could have been bathing or changing or something." She replied, giving him a look.

"Lass, d'you honestly think I'd care if ye' didn't have any clothes on?" He joked.

She laughed, giving him a long kiss.

_**I guess we were there longer than we expected…**_

"HEY!" Jenny yelled, coming through the small doorway between the stairs and the kitchen. Before she continued, she turned, opened the door again and screamed into the kitchen. "HEY GEORGE! I WON! IT'S BEEN OVER FIVE MINUTES!"

From the kitchen, they heard George swear, followed by Molly scolding him.

"What exactly did you win?" Oliver asked Jenny, still holding Asia.

"Well, _Olivia_, before you summoned _Alejandro _- _Geraldine _and I made a bet to see how long you two would snog. I clocked it, 10 minutes. _Geraldine _has to do my chores around here for the next week!" Jenny did her victory dance and then became serious.

"But really, you two should come into the kitchen. I'm _starving _and Molly's making us wait for you guys." She pouted.

"Fine, _Jerry_." Oliver snorted, and the three made their way into the kitchen.

"Greetings, Oliver." Fred and George said together, grinning at their old captain.

"George, Fred." Oliver nodded, pulling out a seat for Asia, and then sitting next to her. "What're you two up to?

"What makes you think we're up to something?" said Fred.

"Don't you trust us?" George said shocked.

"I've known ye' long enough to be able to extinguish your facial expressions. So yes, I do know yer up to something." replied Oliver.

"Wait…Jenny, you said you guys were waiting for us…where's my-" Asia began, but was interrupted by Sirius appearing in the kitchen.

"Sorry about that. Had to go feed Buckbeak." Sirius said to Molly, sitting down next to Remus, across from his daughter and Oliver.

"Oh…" said Sirius, in mock-saddness. "Remus, it looks like I'll be taking the backseat now that _the boyfriend _is here."

Remus patted Sirius on the to console him and replied "Oh, I know how that feels."

Asia rolled her eyes and mumbled "Drama queens."

"Nice to see you too, Sirius, Remus." said Oliver with a laugh.

"Oliver, you do remember what I told you when we were leaving the shrieking shack?" Sirius asked, folding his arms and staring him down.

"That you have to hate him automatically?" said Jenny from across the table.

Sirius nodded.

"Wow, you'll actually have something in common with Severus." Oliver joked. Sirius made a disgusted face.

"You're right…well, then I'll just have to hate you less then." Sirius said, leaning across the table to shake Oliver's hand.

"Oh so _now _you shake my hand?" Oliver snorted, rolling his eyes.

Sirius grinned. "Sorry, mate."

Asia and Remus exchanged amused glances.

"But I do have a question." said Sirius, looking from his daughter, to Oliver, to Jenny. "Why the nicknames of opposite gender?"

Asia and Jenny exchanged a look and burst out laughing.

"Well…" Jenny started. "You remember that night in the shrieking shack right? And that whole ordeal after it…"

Remus gave them an apologetic look. "We don't blame you, Uncle Remus." Asia said softly.

"I still feel bad." He said, running a hand through his hair.

"So, what does Remus' condition have to do with anything?" asked Sirius.

"It's not so much that." said Asia.

"No…" Jenny agreed. "But when Peter got loose-"

Father and daughter cringed simultaneously. How they hated peter, so much.

"Oliver went after him, and he had him in a headlock." Jenny continued. "If I recall correctly... Peter wiggled out enough to attempt to get at Remus' wand. Of course, our burly Scotsman over here wouldn't let him! So Peter transformed, and then Asia went after him. She jumped over Oliver, and punched Remus pretty hard in the chest because he was about to attack Oliver and then headed off chasing Peter. So that is _twice_, in one night that she saved his arse. Later that night, in the hospital wing I concluded that your daughter wears the pants in the relationship."

"Henceforth, the opposite gender names." finished Asia.

"Ahh." Remus and Sirius said in understanding.

"But really, it was only one time that she saved me. I wasn't in danger with Sirius." said Oliver.

"Well…" Sirius said, awkwardly. "I had known for over few months that you two were dating. So initially, I was thinking of pounding the stuffing out of you . Then I remembered if I hurt you, this one-" Sirius pointed out his daughter "would've gotten so angry she would have probably collapsed the shack."

Asia gave him a serious look, and then laughed.

"I could have…I was actually considering collapsing the shack, I would have survived. But I wasn't sure about the rest of you, and it would have drawn too much attention…"

"So we all had some sort of ulterior motives that night…" said Remus thoughtfully as all of the plates appeared on the table.

"Wood!" Bill barked, entering the room. Charlie following close behind.

"Bill, Charlie." Oliver grinned.

"We've got to beat you up. It's a standard thing in this family." said Charlie, trying to act serious.

"Well, honestly lads, I only made my advances _after _ye' left." Oliver said smoothly, taking Asia's hand under the table.

"Clever." said Bill. "Well, we're still going to have to pound you."

"Get in line!" Sirius said incredulously, after all, there was a seniority to this system. Father is always first.

"Okay, fine…we're after Sirius then." said Charlie, crossing his arms impatiently.

"Well…actually…" interjected Remus.

"You're after Remus then." George said.

"No, no. I'm next." said Arthur, rolling up his sleeves.

"So, then you're after Sirius, Remus, and Dad then." said Fred.

"Well…actually…" interjected Asia.

All of the men groaned in anger, Sirius hit his head on the table in frustration. After a few moments, Charlie spoke up

"Wait a second…we're beating him up because he's dating _you_. Why are you beating him up?"

A series of "Yeahs!" came from the men, all of them looking at her.

"Well, _Olivia _didn't send me any mail in the last sixth months." She said sadly.

There was an uproar from the men. Followed by a few insults such as "Jerk"

Oliver held up his hands. "I had my reasons! And I have to explain it to you-" He turned to Asia. "But I wanted to do it after dinner in privacy."

"Well, how bloody private is it?" said Charlie.

"Yeah, I'm sure her family should know." Sirius said, gesturing towards everyone. Grinning, he knew he was busting Oliver's chops.

"Oh you'll know, after I tell her." Oliver said having the final word. Albus Dumbledore apparated into headquarters at that very moment.

"Albus!" said Molly. "I didn't know we were expecting you for dinner!" She was about to get another portion for the headmaster but Albus held up a hand.

"As much as I'd love to Molly, I am here on Order business." He looked at Anastasia. "I need to see you, Miss Black. _A__lone_. "

Asia nodded and the two went upstairs. Albus stuck a hand in his robes and pulled out a photograph of a man with salt and pepper hair and shocking green eyes.

He was waving and smiling. Asia gasped, it was the man she saw on her bed.

"Where did you find this?" She asked. Horrified that this was the very same man she saw not too long ago.

"In my archives…" Albus said, waving his hand. "Do you know who this is?"

Asia shook her head.

"This, is Isaac. Your grandfather."

"But Isaac is dead, how could he have…" Her voice trailed off.

"I looked at your memory the other night in my pensieve. I believe that Isaac was a sort of ghost." replied Albus in thought. "This resembles the situation of Mr. Wood."

Asia nodded, the last time they talked. Oliver explained that he was still having dreams.

"I was kind of hoping I was hallucinating." Asia said scratching her head. Her stomach dropping at the thought of the stranger, her grandfather, standing on her bed.

Albus nodded. "We'll discuss this further at the next meeting." He then dissapparated.

_**My head was spinning, first my mother plaguing Oliver's sleep and now I saw Isaac. What did this mean? I didn't really want to know at the time, but somewhere I knew I'd find out soon. Sooner than I anticipated…**_

Asia walked back to the dinner table.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked, looking concerned. "You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"I did…" She said, wide eyed.


	63. Chapter 63

Whoo! It's Saturday! I'm publishing early, going to visit some family today.

Thanks for the reviews, LexidaLou, Kenzylenzy2012, aandm20, Devil Nightmare, Elfsquire90, and Anna Luna! :]

I hope I'm going to have time to publish another tomorrow, but if not, next Friday/Saturday.

Reviews make me happy. ;) :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 63

"D'you want to talk about it love?" Sirius asked, as his daughter took her seat again. Oliver laced his fingers with hers under the table.

Asia shook her head. "No, we'll talk later. I just want to eat."

Sirius nodded, his brow furrowed. What had she seen? She looked nervous, but shook that off in a few minutes actinglike everything was fine. The child was so similar to her mother.

Remus cleared his throat, breaking Sirius from his daze. They exchanged looks, and Remus' eyes flickered toward Oliver and Asia's hand at the table.

"OI! No affection at the table!" Sirius yelled, pointing at them.

Oliver blushed for a moment, breaking apart from Asia, who crossed her arms and gave her father a stern look.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Well, why not?" said Asia.

"Because." He replied quickly.

"Because why?" She responded.

"Because I said so!" Sirius said, slightly irked. He grinned to himself, these were the exchanges he had missed out on so much with her.

"That's not a valid reason." She retorted.

"My house, my rules." Sirius placed both arms on the table, staring down his daughter. She didn't blink, she smirked.

"Again, not a valid reason." She said in a singsong voice.

Remus chuckled, he always considered himself lucky to witness a verbal war between his goddaughter and Severus. But to witness a war between father and daughter was something he had always imagined and never thought would come. He always wondered how much she would be like Sirius when she was a child, despite being raised by Severus, she inherited some of her father's unmistakable qualities.

"There will be no public displays at my table." Sirius replied icily. Though it didn't seem like it, he really was relishing this.

"Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Really." Father replied, staring her down.

"Okay." Asia replied, in a tone that suggested she admitted defeat. But in a flash, she turned, grabbed Oliver's head and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

Everyone at the table burst into laughter, Tonks fox whistled.

"Asia - 2, Sirius - 0!" She yelled.

Sirius wore a devilish grin, so they weren't as different as they thought. Inherited traits, thank heavens, he wasn't sure if his baby was going to end up acting like the greasy git that got a hold of her.

After dinner, Oliver was the first to rise. He took Asia's hand and they went upstairs.

_**I was very frenzied when Oliver had come back, I wanted to punch him and yet at the same time I just wanted to hold him and never let him out of my sight again.**_

Meanwhile, Sirius, Remus, Charlie, Bill, Arthur, Fred, and George exchanged looks. All were curious to see what was going to happen.

"That bloke's reason better be good." said Bill, in a dark tone. He loved Wood, but the thought that he didn't write to a girl he considered his little sister for six months was ridiculous.

The twins exchanged a look, they knew just what to use for this. Remus and Sirius both recognized that look, and glanced at each other.

"George, Fred…What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"What don't we have in mind, Remus?" said Fred, his eyes wide with delight.

Oliver and Asia went up to Regulus' bedroom, she shut the door and waved her wand. She had a feeling someone would eavesdrop. She sighed, flopping down on the bed.

There was a long silence between them. Oliver felt frozen, he had so much he wanted to say. Why wasn't it coming out? Why couldn't he form the words?

"Why didn't you write me?" She whispered, breaking the silence. Her eyes were on the floor, pooling with tears.

Oliver opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out, when they were going to she spoke again with pain in her voice.

"Don't you know how worried I was? I was so scared…"

"I know, lass. I-"

"I thought you were dead, I thought someone hurt you. A-and I just couldn't take that thought…"

"Lass-"

"But then, I saw in the paper that you were fine. The team was doing well…but I kept questioning and questioning why you didn't bloody write me to tell me you were okay." Her voice darkened, and so did her eyes.

_**My emotions were coming out at all different sides, my heart was attacking my mind. And my mind was losing…**_

She looked up at him. "Then I figured…well, he's alive and seeing as he still hasn't written me he must have moved on!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I didn't move on! Why would ye' think such a foolish thing?" Oliver snarled at her, he was frustrated that he couldn't get a word in, but he didn't mean for it to come out so harshly. He just wanted to tell her…he'd been waiting so long.

"Do you even know what's been happening?" She shrieked.

"I'm not thick!" He shouted. "Of course I know what's going on!"

_Outside of the room, the twins, Remus, Sirius, Bill, and Charlie were all eavesdropping with one of Fred and George's inventions. But they could only hear fragments of things, such as the yelling that was going on. Sirius scowled, where did he get off yelling at his daughter? He was about to blast the door down when Remus grabbed his wrist, giving him a warning look._

Her eyes were this strange purplish color, tears falling from them. She was lost for words, and focused her eyes on the floor again. His heart ached, why was this so difficult to say? He didn't think it would go this way…

He knelt down in front of her, and grabbed her hands. He didn't want her to keep avoiding him like this, but she turned her head away from him. He gently pushed her head back towards him, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, stroking her hair. "I love you. I didn't mean to shout…"

Her eyes were changing colors rapidly, they didn't break eye contact.

"Will you let me speak?" He asked softly. She nodded and they both let out a sigh.

"I don't have an excuse for not writing between February and May. I was busy, but still that wasn't an excuse. You were busy too, and ye' still wrote me for a while…I noticed you gave up."

She gave a small nod.

"I'm sorry about that…and then in June, I heard about Diggory-" He choked slightly, it wasn't fair. Cedric had a full, promising, life ahead of him. Asia sniffled.

"When I heard about Cedric and Voldemort, it set me into a lot of thought…" Oliver started, he was getting nervous again. Why was he so nervous?

She looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Why was he so uncertain? What did he want to say? …Oh god, what if he was ending it?

_**Looking back, I'm not sure why I was so panicked. I suppose it was just the thought of losing Oliver again was maddening.**_

After a long pause, Oliver continued "I was thinking about how unexpected everything is going to be now. No one knew Cedric was going die, and all of these people are disappearing left and right. It just made me think, life is too short…I mean, we could die at any second now that there's a war going on…"

_The men were still outside of the door, trying to eavesdrop still after the device Fred and George made stopped working._

"_Hear anything?" asked Arthur, looking at Remus. He knew werewolves had a heightened sense of hearing._

"_No." replied Remus. "Just murmurs."_

"_I wonder if they're still fighting." Sirius said thoughtfully._

"What are you trying to say?" She asked, he was nervous. She could tell by his rambling.

"If we could d-d-die at any s-second," He stammered. "I don't want to spend another living second knowing you're not mine."

Her eyes finally stopped changing colors and turned all white, a familiar color Oliver knew all too well. She could never explain why her eyes went white when she was around him. But he always took it for a good sign.

He let go of one of her hands and reached into his pocket, taking out a small box.


	64. Chapter 64

I love cliff hangers! Don't you? :P

Busy, busy, busy! Too much work at once, it seems to all pile up around the holiday season. I really wanted to put up another chapter last Sunday but I had no time. I felt so bad about that because I've had this idea in my head all week, so I made this chapter longer than usual. On a nice note, my break starts Wednesday so guess who's publishing a chapter on Wednesday? ;)I also plan on publishing Thursday, which is when the preview of the Audrey/Sirius prequel will be going up (it'll be within chapter 66.)

Thanks for the reviews XxX Fred Weasley's Wife XxX, Madmad237, KenzyLenzy2012, jazi12amaze, aandm20, Anna Luna, Lexida Lou, Devil Nightmare, and Duskfire1954!You guys are awesome!I love me some reviews… ;)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 64

_**When he took out that box, it felt like time had ceased to exist. The moments between felt like centuries, and I had so many butterflies in my stomach.**_

She stared at him with wide eyes.

_**I went from crying in agony to crying in happiness…and of course, Oliver had to ruin the moment.**_

"Your lip is doing that quivering thing." He breathed, grinning.

"Shut up." She said, punching him in the arm. They both looked at each other and laughed.

"Déjà vu…" She whispered, smiling.

"Yeah, that happens a lot." Oliver replied smirking and waving it off. He opened the box, inside was a tiny silver ring, the metal a celtic design. In the center, a small series of rubies lined a shield like shape, with even tinier citrine stones in the center of the shield.

"Well?" He asked, motioning from her to the ring. She smiled and nodded.

Oliver's smile couldn't get any larger, he quickly slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a long kiss.

"_Can you hear anything?" Fred asked, looking at Remus as he was trying to fix an extendible ear._

_Remus contorted his face, trying to listen. "All I hear is breathing…oh god, they're just snogging!"_

"_And we thought this was actually going to be important." George snorted._

"_Well, they were fighting before weren't they?" asked Bill._

"_Typical couple." Charlie replied, shaking his head._

They pulled apart moments later, catching their breath.

"I think you almost tore my face off…" She breathed as Oliver stood up.

"I'm half dementor." Oliver said, feigning a serious expression. Asia giggled, she was twirling the silver band around her finger. A habit of hers whenever she wore a ring, which is why she usually never wore rings.

"I have a question…" She looked at him inquisitively. Oliver nodded for her to continue.

"What is in the center?" She asked, pointing at the ring.

"Stones." Oliver replied slyly.

"You know what I meant!" She playfully hit him, he laughed and sat next to her on the bed. He took her hand, and held it up closer for the both of them to see.

"The jewels are surrounding my family crest, its been a tradition in my family for over a century that when we propose, we get a ring with our crest and the stones always have to be Gryffindor colors. That's all my family's ever belonged to."

Asia nodded, kissing him on the cheek.

"I just realized something." She said, giving him a look. "My dad is going to kill you. You didn't ask him for permisson."

Oliver laughed. "I know. Yer' gonna have to protect me, lass."

_BANG_

The door burst open, and Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, and the twins came running in with their wands up. But they were all covering their eyes.

"NO BLOODY INTERCOURSE!" yelled Sirius and Arthur simultaneously.

Asia burst out laughing, not only at the fact that they thought her and Oliver were engaging in intercourse, but the fact that they looked so ridiculous with their hands over their eyes.

"This isn't funny!" said Sirius.

"Are you decent?" asked Remus.

"We're both wearing clothes! What's gotten into you?" asked Asia, as they all breathed sighs of relief and uncovered their eyes.

"We thought you two were…uh…you know." Bill said awkwardly.

"What gave you that idea?" She asked.

"We were eavesdro-" Charlie began, but George hit him hard in the ribs.

"Ye' were eavesdroppin' on our conversation then?" said Oliver, crossing his arms.

"Er…not necessarily eavesdropping." Sirius replied slyly.

"Just standing at the door listening." said Remus, Sirius gave him a look. "Might as well be honest from the get go." He shrugged, looking at his friend. Sirius snorted.

"You don't trust me?" Asia said in an innocent voice, the very same she used on her clients.

"No." said Sirius, Arthur, Remus, and Bill together. The first three men weren't shocked that they were on the same thoughts, but they looked at Bill in confusion.

"I must be turning into an old man…" Bill mumbled awkwardly, scratching his head.

"Heeeey!" Sirius whined. "We aren't _old _men!…Well, Remus and I aren't at least." He wore a mischievous grin, looking at Arthur.

"But seriously, you thought…" Asia pointed between herself and Oliver.

"We didn't know what to think, honestly." said Arthur, Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Well, _I _knew what to expect." said Remus, in a know-it-all matter.

"Well, _I_ didn't." Sirius said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"What's all the fuss, boys?" said Jenny, entering the room. She noticed the couple and said "Oooh, _Alejandro _and _Olivia _are having a couple moment. How cute!" She squealed in delight.

"Er, a bit more than a couple moment." Oliver mumbled, but only Jenny seemed to hear.

"Someone's got a secret!" Jenny said, and then grabbed George's hand and skipped down the hallway.

"You've got a secret?" Charlie said.  
"What kind of secret?" said Fred.  
"Secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone!" chimed in Bill.  
"Especially your family." said Sirius, in a fatherly tone.  
"Whats the secret?" asked Arthur.  
"You know you can tell us anything." Remus interjected, in a sweet tone.

"You're all bonkers." Asia replied, standing up and moving towards the door. She wanted to turn in for the night, the day had already been physically and emotionally exhausting enough.

"We're not going anywhere until we know what this _secret _is." said Bill, crossing his arms. Asia began to laugh.

"Why are you laughing? This is a serious matter!" Sirius said, frustrated. She began to laugh harder, but then composed herself, wearing a large grin.

"Why is she grinning like that?" Charlie whispered to Bill, wide-eyed. But before Bill could answer, she pushed her palm slightly and a large gust of wind blew the men far out of the doorway.

They all fell backwards into the opposite wall, Asia closed the door, but reopened it for a moment and said "You'll find out at dinner tomorrow."

They all groaned in frustration. Asia giggled and shut the door, sealing it with magic.

"What're we going to do?" Oliver asked, biting his lower lip. Asia figured he was a bit nervous about just springing this on her father…and the rest of her odd family.

"Well…technically, my love…you didn't really ask me to marry you. You said _'Well?' _and gestured towards the ring. Of course, I knew what you meant. But you could just ask him and repropose." She said, turning to him.

"The only problem is that they're aware there is a bit of a secret…what're you goin' to tell them?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Eh…" She waved a hand. "I'll figure something out…I believe it's time for bed." She yawned.

_**Oliver and I weren't necessarily early risers. He never had an early morning Quidditch game, so he was accustomed to sleeping in until noon. As for me, I always slept until noon or later, for the gigs Hisoka and I attended were always in the late afternoon and evenings.**_

Around noon, the two finally were out of bed and headed downstairs to help the others with the ongoing cleaning and restoration of the house.

"Anastasia…is that you dear?" a rather irritating voice called from around the hallway. Oliver looked around baffled. "That's my grandmother…" Asia mouthed.

"Yes, grandmother. It's me!" She called in a sweet tone, giving Oliver a look that said _'play along' _as the large portrait's curtains opened.

"Oh my pure little angel!" Walburga cooed, so close to the portrait she looked as though she was going to fall out. "And who is this?" She scrutinized Oliver, not sure of what to make of him.

"Oh grandmother, this is my beau, Oliver Wood." Asia replied dreamily, getting into character. Despite her break from performing, she missed her alter ego.

_**The little girl in my subconscious that had shown herself so many nights ago when the truth was revealed about my father had come out so much stronger now that I was living in Grimmauld Place. Since my mother's death, I had felt nothing but slow, painful, deterioration - Ivy, career driven, happy and carefree had slowly come about and eventually took over. We go through so many changes in our lives, but some days I experienced such trouble letting go of my life as Asia. Letting go of the people who were in my life for a short amount of time. **_

"Oh lovely dear, I don't even have to ask what his blood is. I can just tell…" She wore a greedy grin, thinking about a rivival of her blood descendants. Pure greatgrandchildren!

"100% pure, m'am." Oliver said, playing along.

"Wonderful, darling." She yawned, and the curtains closed.

"She gets tired from screeching at everyone else in the house." Asia said, once the curtains were closed.

"She's absoluty batty." He said, wide-eyed.

"I know." Asia replied, as they walked down the hallway. She twirled for a moment, Oliver laughed. "You're just as bonkers, in a good way…" He added.

"But sir, I do believe that it is you who is the most batty." Asia drawled, grinning. "After all, you are the one who proposed."

"Touché" Oliver agreed.

In a flash, Hisoka appeared in front of them. Frightening both of them with her appearance from nowhere.

"Bloody hell!" Asia breathed, nearly falling backwards into Oliver. "Why do you always do that!"

Hisoka gave her a stern look for cursing, and then replied "I'm a vampire, I can't help it sometimes. You're just as fast you know."

"Yes, but I can control it!" Asia replied, giving her mentor a small bow. "Apologies for the language."

"It's fine." Hisoka replied, flitting around them and walking up the hallway. She gave a graceful turn "We have an Order meeting tonight before dinner. Be on time, Albus says it's important."

"By important, does this involve something I must do?" Asia sighed, usually when the meetings were _important_, they were about her and her powers.

Hisoka nodded, and then dissapparated. Asia assumed she went to her London appartment, after all it was only her and her father that were truly confined to the awfullness that was Grimmauld Place. Fortunately, they had each other.

_**I once said to you that I have never seen myself as more than a lamb being led to slaughter. For really, this was true on either side…Voldemort wanted me for ultimate power over the wizarding race, but he would kill me eventually intentionally or**_ _**unintentionally. The same idea applied to the Order. I would either have to stay hidden, or fight for them and die doing so as to not be intercepted by the other side.**_

_**Time escaped us, and before we knew it it was five…and we were downstairs in the kitchen for the meeting.**_

All of the Order members were in attendance, chatting away waiting for their leader to arrive.

"Ah! Oliver! What a delight to see you again. I see England is doing quite well. Only one loss so far this season." said Albus Dumbledore, entering the room, shaking Oliver's hand.

"Thanks sir." He replied, as Albus took his seat at the head of the table.

After Order members on the outside had shared any new information they had attained in the last two weeks Albus spoke.

"It is with great sadness I must say this, but the dissappearences are increasing day by day…" With this, the group grew still, anticipating the worst…usually the first to dissapear were Order members and allies.

"There have been several murders and kidnappings of dark creatures-" Most of the Order members relaxed, while Remus, Hisoka, Edgar, Bingwen, and Asia remained tense. The others just didn't understand…something Asia resented slightly. Oliver squeezed her hand from under the table, showing some support. She gave him a weak smile.

"What's been happening?" Bingwen asked, he had been confined to the indoors, but had much more freedom than Asia did. He moved around from Grimmauld Place and Hisoka's flat in London.

"All sorts of creatures have been turning up dead…centaurs, thestrals, goblins, vampires, werewolves..." Kingsley said grimly. "The murders range from a simple killing curse to just full out brutality. It's sick."

"Why would someone want to do that to them? Haven't we already dealt with enough prejudice from the wizarding world?" Edgar snarled.

"Sorry…" Kingsley mumbled awkwardly.

"Er...What he means is…" Asia interjected. "We're not angry with any of you, we're just angry with the other side of wizarding society. The side that doesn't acknowledge us as equals."

The rest nodded in understanding, they were puzzled and slightly uncomfortable with Edgar's outburst.

"It's happening the same way it did before…" Remus said, coming out of a trance. "Don't you see it?"

"Remus is right." Arthur said, "The family of Goblins, the vampires in Osaka-" Hisoka cringed, Asia guessed that she must have known some of them.

"several giants too. This is only the beginning." Arthur finished.

"They're waiting for us and we can't do anything." Bingwen fumed angrily. "They look to us for guidance and here we are caged."

"It is for the best, Bingwen." Albus said, calmly. "They can do without their you both for a while." He looked at Bingwen and Asia.

"Not for long though…" Edgar muttered.

"What are we to do though, Albus?" Asia asked.

"I regret to say that they are on their own, it is not safe for you to venutre out of the headquarters. It is barely safe for Bingwen, despite no one knowing of his existence."

"But Albus-san," Hisoka said urgently. "She has a career to maintain, we can't keep this charade of illness going forever. She _needs _these clients."

_**When Hisoka said that I needed my clients, I was rather confused at the time. Later, I would understand precisely what she meant…**_

"I understand Hisoka, but Miss Black must get as much rest as possible. With the future so uncertain, we don't know how long we're going to be grounded at this location, or how long she will be staying here." Albus replied.


	65. Chapter 65

So sorry! I was going to publish Wednesday but I wasn't feeling too well. :[

I'm putting out another chapter tonight or tomorrow, and there will be a preview of the prequel! I'm so excited.

Thanks for the reviews, Blood Red Tulips and Duskfire1954!

There's a link at the bottom of this chapter…it says something about reviewing. Click it please? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 65

_**Despite being let in on the Order meetings I still felt so childish. The things that Albus and Hisoka went back and forth with about me ever so subtly during the meetings always bothered me. For it was them who seemed to always decided what I would do and where I would go. I wouldn't find out until last minute…**_

"If you don't mind me asking…" said Jenny. "Why are they targeting creatures?"

"That is a very good question, Jennifer." Albus replied, looking at Hisoka, Edgar, Bingwen, and Remus to explain.

"He's targeting beings like us because he knows the resentment many have towards the human race." Hisoka began. "They're a lot stronger than humans, and more harmful…"

"Which is partially why we're condemned in the first place, because of our conditions and such." included Remus.

"With the anger of the creature community at Voldemort's power, things will be rather chaotic. The reason this wasn't as severe last time was because Audrey had it under control somehow. We're not sure how she managed, seeing as she was confined to her home for a while during the war." said Edgar.

"Does it say anywhere in her letters?" Albus asked Asia.

"I don't even know, there are so many. I haven't gotten that far and-" She stopped, her eyes wide, she just remembered something.

_**The day before the Quidditch Cup the previous year, after a fight broke out between Oliver and his cousin Sean, Mrs. Wood gave me a letter. A letter from my mother. I cursed myself, how could I have been so stupid to forget about it? I hadn't even read it!**_

"What is it?" Sirius asked, taking his daughter's hand. Severus glared. Asia shot up from her chair.

"I've got to go get something, I'll be right back…" She then bolted out of the kitchen and up the three flights of stairs, reaching Regulus' room. Nearly crashing into it, she opened up her trunk and began to sift through her possessions cursing that he trunk was endless from an expanding charm. After about fifteen minutes, she found it and bolted back down the stairs.

She could hear the Order members talking in hushed confused mumurs as to what was happening. They all fell silent when she re-entered the room.

"What is it?" Tonks asked. Asia held up the envelope.

"A letter? Bloody hell, how much did Audrey know?" Sirius said in awe.

"A lot more than your small brain could comprehend." Severus sneered.

"Shut it, Snivellus." Sirius snarled.

"Why you-" Severus began but was cut off by Oliver.

"SHUT UP, YOU LOT!"

Both men glared at each other, Asia took her seat everyone looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"Last year, when I was at Oliver's before the Cup. Claire gave me this-" She held up the letter and continued "She told me mum had been there three months before she died. And that mum wanted her to give me this when she saw me. But because of all the chaos going on that day, I never read it and then I completely forgot about it after the Cup. I feel like a bloody moron…"

"Not as moronic as I feel for letting Sean get me with that right hook…" Oliver mumbled, remembering the day clearly.

"What significance could it have though?" Kingsley questioned. "I thought most of the letters she wrote you were…typical mother letters."

The women at the table seemed to be irked by this, mumbling about men and their ignorance.

"Well, some of them were. And that's what I was thinking about while I was sifting through my trunk looking for this. But then I remembered, Clare had told me that my mum had told her she'd _know _the right time to give it to me." Asia replied thoughtfully.

"Well, open it." said Minerva, sighing. "Let's see what trickery Audrey left us to puzzle out this time."

Asia nodded, opening the yellowing envelope. The others waited in silence as she read to herself, but she did not. It was blank.

_**Nothing was on the parchment, except for a date.**_

She turned the parchment around and showed the Order. They looked perplexed, then turned the letter back towards herself.

_July 28th__, 1995._

Asia gasped, that was today's date. Words began to appear on the paper, she read to herself.

_Do not worry, you aren't late. I knew you were going to see this today. Creatures will be going down more and more often, some because of their refual to join him others because they will not give up your location, or simply do not know._

_As I'm sure you have learned in time, you and I have had no say in our lives, we never will. Just know this is not the life I intended for you to have, a life of hiding and lies._

_When I initially found out I was leaving this world I thought that with my death, your world would be different from the one I had existed in. I found later that your world would see more horror than that of mine._

_There were few I told that Voldemort would not be gone for long, but none believed me. I ask that you tell the others he's not going to be as easy as they think._

Asia read that last line aloud, the others began to mumble in worried tones.

"Why on earth did she think that we thought he was going to be easy?" Sirius asked, appalled.

At the very same moment, the words disappeared, and the paper began to glow slightly.

"W-w-what's happening?" Jenny sputtered, scooching her chair away from her friend.

"I don't know…" Asia replied, perplexed. The other members of the Order, including Albus held their wands raised.

There was a yell, and through the parchment the imprint of an angry angelic face popped out. The parchment set fire and disappeared.

The Order members exhaled and Albus spoke "It seems to me, that judging from Mr. Wood's dreams, and what we've just witnessed here that Audrey is an unrested spirit."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"But why?" questioned Tonks. "She's left so much behind…so much documentation…wouldn't that give her closure?"

"But perhaps she's left so much behind because she knew she wasn't going to leave with ease." Remus reasoned.

"She left it behind for us to solve then." Bill concluded.

Albus nodded. "But the only way is if we unlock a few memories first." He tapped his head with his index finger. Looking at Asia.

_**The meeting was just dragging on, it felt as if the universe didn't want me to tell anyone about Oliver's and my engagement. And we had been waiting so long…**_

"Albus, I thought we had already discussed this." said Severus, caution hinting his voice.

"Yes, Severus. We have, but I think that she is ready now…" Albus was deep in thought.

"Discussed what? Ready for what?" Sirius growled, defensive. Why was Snivellus getting a say in what was to happen to her?

"None of your business, Black." Severus sneered.

"Nonesense, Severus." Dumbledore said. "He has a right to know. I must ask, however, that the rest of you leave. We should dicuss this in private."

All of the Order members filed out, except for Hisoka and Oliver. Sirius stood up and crossed his arms.

"Well?" He was still in defensive mode.

"Sirius, sit down please." Albus said, gesturing towards a chair next to his daughter.


	66. Chapter 66

Merry Christmas! I hope you all are enjoying your holidays and such. My Christmas gift to you, a preview of a prequel! :O But I'm not telling you from which part. :D

The story will be moving forward in the next chapter…

Thanks for the review, Aandm20! Merry Christmas to you too!

Feedback please? Pretty please?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 66

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, looking slightly nervous. Despite the fact that Severus felt the same gravitational affection towards the girl's wellbeing it gave him some sort of satisfaction to see Black squirming like that.

"As you know, Oliver has been having some rather weird dreams in the last few months. Most of them, very accurate memories, despite Oliver never experiencing them." Dumbledore started, not taking his eyes off of Sirius.

"Yes, I'm aware." He replied, not really understanding where this was going. "But what does that have to do with my daughter?"

"Everything." said Albus. "The dreams Oliver has been having involve Audrey and in some cases Asia."

"But how?" Sirius asked, a chill running through his bones. "He's never met Audrey."

"We have no idea…we think that perhaps Oliver has a bit of a seeing eye." Albus replied.

"Which is a load of shit seeing as I failed Divination…" Oliver mumbled, Asia stifled a laugh.

"What happens in these dreams though?" Sirius sat up straighter than usual, looking back and forth between Dumbledore and Oliver.

"It's like watching a memory in a pensieve…except Audrey could always see me." Oliver said, making a face. "They gave me quite a fright."

"I could imagine…" Sirius said softly, thinking about Audrey when she was angry or upset.

"Oliver didn't want Anastasia to see them, and I do understand why after seeing them myself…but I feel that she must see them to unlock some repressed memories that may help us figure somethings out. There are so many mysteries behind Audrey's death that we can't seem to solve." Albus replied.

"I don't know, Albus…" Sirius was still quiet. "I don't know what happened after I left, but by the looks of it," At that moment, Sirius' eyes fell on his daughter, remembering the emotional meeting they had in the shrieking shack. "it wasn't pretty. I don't think I want her to go through that again."

"I told you…" Severus grumbled to Albus. They had been going back and forth about this for a year now. It angered Severus to an extreme that the man just didn't seem to care for the girl's well being at all. But he always knew, from the day she arrived at his doorstep that Albus wanted to raise this girl for the purpose of saving the wizarding world.

Years ago, Severus often questioned if there was even a point of protecting her because of that. But in time, that question became so stupid. She was Audrey's daughter, and in some weird way his own.

"So…" Sirius started. "Why exactly is Sni-Severus here then?"

"I should ask the very same of you, Black." Severus sneered. "It's not like you've been any apparent influence in her life or anything."

"Oh, I beg your pardon, Snivellus." Sirius spat, seething. "I was busy rotting away in Azkaban for A CRIME I DIDN'T EVEN COMMIT."

"Well you might as well have committed it." Severus shot back.

"How dare you…" Sirius' voice shook with anger. "How dare you even imply that I killed her."

Severus was about to retort back when they all heard a door slam. Asia had gotten up and left.

"Now look what you've done, Black." Severus said in his normal, cold tone. He made for the door, going to find the child. Before he reached the doorknob Hisoka called in her sweet voice.

"Severus-san, I don't believe that she would want to see either of you after what just happened."

Severus merely gave her a look of disbelief and set off upstairs. As soon as the door closed, Oliver turned to Albus and said.

"Sir, do ye' mind being my wingman for a few moments?"

Albus nodded, immediately understanding what was about to happen.

Meanwhile, Severus climbed up the three flights of stairs of the house to find Asia sitting on the topmost stair. Her head was cradled in her hands, her hair covered her entire face.

He sat next to her on the step and put an arm around her shoulder, this seemed to snap her out of a trance of sorts because she jolted up.

"Relax, its just me." Severus said quietly.

Asia breathed a sigh.

From a flight of stairs below, Remus watched the two. It was so funny to him now, that fourteen years ago he had been so keen as to make sure Severus never had gotten the child. He thought he wasn't going to take care of the child, hand her over to Voldemort's supporters. What a fool he was to think that. He wondered how Sirius would react seeing this…

"Even on guard in headquarters?" Severus asked.

She nodded, not seeming much for words. After a long silence, she whispered. "Why is it that everyone needs to make their decisions for me before I can even do so myself?"

Severus sighed, pulling her closer. "I've been questioning the same for years. It seems that no one ever asks you what you think, or how you feel. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Asia said quietly.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sirius had his head in his hand, breathing heavily, trying to control his anger.

"Sirius…" Oliver said tentatively, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. He seemed calmer when Oliver spoke to him. He looked straight up at him.

"Well, this is a rather odd time to ask. But if the meeting drags on tonight the way I think it might now might be the best time."

Sirius nodded, signaling for him to go on.

"I wanted to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Oliver said, exhaling. He wasn't sure what the man's reaction was going to be. First, Sirius frowned, and Oliver looked nervous. Then Sirius burst out laughing.

"Your face…priceless." He doubled over laughing for a moment then shook his hand. "Yes. You can. But I will tell you this, the family is going to want to beat you up."

Oliver nodded, breathing a sigh of relief. He thought Sirius was going to chop his head off.

"Turns out you didn't need a wingman after all, Oliver." Albus chuckled.

"That really brightened my mood. Despite, the stuff we're going to have to deal with later…" Sirius was still grinning. "So…when?"

"I was thinking about dinner tonight." Oliver said, going along with Asia's plan.

"I'll have to protect you then." Sirius laughed.

_**The meeting was in such a fray that night that Albus ended up sending everyone back and stated that we would resume the next day. After dinner, Oliver and I carried through with our plan.**_

_**Oliver had pretty much covered the same speech he gave me two nights prior in the bedroom. Not that I didn't take it to heart but it was a tad redundant for me, but at the same time it brought me to tears…again.**_

"Sirius, I'm surprised you haven't attempted murder." said Bill, conjuring some fire whiskey for a celebration.

"I haven't…yet." He replied, wearing a mischievous grin. "But really, I like Oliver. I'm quite excited."

"Personally, I think you're just saying that because you got married when you were younger than they were." Remus chimed in.

"Touche, mate." Sirius nodded.

"Oliver, we're gonna have to beat you up." said Charlie.

"It's only fair." said the twins, smirking.

"_Alejandro _is going to have to rescue _Olivia_." Jenny giggled.

Remus smiled to himself, watching all the merriment around him. This was the first time in a while that they hadn't discussed dying or war tactics. For some reason, this brought him to a memory of Sirius and Audrey's blossoming relationship…

"Audrey!" Lily called from their dormitory. "You've gotten another owl from that git!"

"Another?" She yelled up from the common room.

"Yup!" called Lily.

"I'll be right back, Remus." said Audrey, heading upstairs to their dorm. "That's the fifth today! What the bloody hell does he want?"

"You've got me." Lily shrugged, going back to reading her book. "I bet he knows you're burning his letters."

"I guess so…" Audrey replied, pacing. "But how…"

Lily shrugged again. "Might as well open it."

Audrey nodded, listening to her friend's advice and unrolling the parchment and clearing her throat getting ready to read. She had always read the ridiculous letters Sirius sent to her over the last few years to her dorm mates, they all got a good laugh out of them after all. She mimicked his voice perfectly.

_"Audrey,_

_Humor me. Come to the Three Broomsticks at three tomorrow._

_- Sirius_

_P.S. Stop burning my bloody letters. It's not going to stop me from writing."_

The girls burst out laughing at the post scriptum and then went to bed, all were excited they wouldn't have to wake up early the next morning. It was the Easter holidays.

Audrey woke the next morning around noon, and skipped down to the great hall for lunch. The tables were relatively empty, as most of the older students were either in Hogsmeade or somewhere around the castle. She met with Lily and Marlene at the table, both of them still in their pajamas. A few moments later they were joined by Remus and Peter.

"You lads going into Hogsmeade today?" Marlene asked, chewing a bit of bread.

"Yes, we're going to the Three Broomsticks." Remus replied, shooting Audrey a look. Audrey read his expression easily.

"Yes, I got the bloody owl, Remus. What the hell is Sirius doing this time?" Audrey asked, crossing her arms and raising her eyebrow.

"It's a surprise apparently." He replied, sipping some juice.

"I bet he's going to propose." Marlene snorted.

"He wouldn't dare." Audrey said simply.

"He's that cocky, he would." Lily replied.

After lunch, the girls went to the library to finish up some of their work before break. Before they knew it was almost three and they rushed to get ready and then left for the small village. The sign outside of the Three Broomsticks said "Open Mic today, 3-6 p.m."

"Oh no, you don't think…?" Lily said.

Marlene burst out laughing, and Audrey shook her head as the three entered the bar.

"Well, would you look at that!" Marlene whistled, pointing at Sirius. Who was on stage tuning a guitar.

"Just kill me." Audrey said. "Just point your wand at me right now. Just do it." She hit her head with her palm.

"I bet the song is going to sound like 'Oooooh Audrey…your green eyes sparkle in the moonlight!'" Marlene crooned, Lily was cracking up.

Sirius sat down on a stool in the middle of the small stage and gave a small intro. "Hi, I'm Sirius. This song is about a girl, I think the song itself is pretty self explanatory."

Lily elbowed Audrey in the stomach and giggled. Audrey groaned in annoyance, as Sirius started to play smirking.

_"In a little while…Surely you'll be mine…In a little while I'll be there. In a little while This hurt will hurt no more…I'll be home, love!" He was getting really into it, not taking his eyes off of her. "When the night takes a deep breath…and the daylight has no air. If I crawl, if I come crawling home. Will you be there?"_

_"Ah ooooooooooooooooooooooooooh, ah , ah oooooooooooooooh." _

"Why is he howling like that? He sounds like a dog!" Lily whispered, James Potter and Remus burst out laughing at this from the table behind them.

_"In a little while. I won't be blown by every breeze…Friday night running, to Sunday on my knees"_ He held out the last note, still not taking his eyes away from her.

"_That girl, that girl! She's mine. And I've know her since…Since she was a little girl with Spanish eyes…" _Sirius made a suggestive movement with his eyebrows. Lily and Marlene laughed, few people noticed that Audrey's mentor had forced her to change her eye color to that of her fathers.

_"Oh, when I saw her…in a pram they pushed her by. Whoo hoo…My, how you've grown Well it's been, yeah…It's been a little while."_

_"Ah oooooooooh, ah ooooooooooooooooooooh, ah oooooooooooooooooh... Slow down my beating heart…man dreams one day to fly. A man takes a rocketship into the skies. He lives on a star that's dying in the night and follows in the trail the scatter of light." _

_"Turn it ooooooon, Turn it on, You turn me on. Oooh." _Another suggestive movement of the eyebrows, Sirius had a bit of a ravenous expression on his face. Audrey blushed, hiding behind Marlene. James started laughing again.

_"Ah oooooooooooh, ah oooooooooooooooooh, ah oooooooooooooooooh...Slow down my beating heart….Slowly, slowly love…Slow down my beating heart. Slowly, slowly love…Slow down my beating heart. Slowly, slowly love." _

* * *

Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know! The song is "In A Little While" by U2, it inspired this story.


	67. Chapter 67

I had a bit of writers block, otherwise I would have published this yesterday. But now I'm better. :] I hope everyone who celebrates Christmas had a good one.

Thanks for the reviews, Elfsquire90, Anna Luna, and PintoNess! 3

Reviews make me happy. ;) (Pleeeeease?)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 67

_**I have no understanding of how time works, it's something I don't think I will ever figure out. Sometimes, it's so fast we don't know what happened, or it could be so slow we think we might be frozen.**_

_**The week after the engagement, I went back to work. Hisoka had just sprung it on me, despite hearing a week earlier that Albus thought I should rest. When I inquired her about this, Hisoka immediately changed the subject and said nothing at all. There were limitations to my outings though, I could only travel by portkey and I was not permitted to visit any of my clients in England. I couldn't be seen in England, yet I still lived in Grimmauld place. It was disappointing that I didn't get to see the people I had first started with, such as Mr. Flatchley, the muggle electric tycoon. It was much harder explaining to the muggle clients why I couldn't perform for them anymore. I was sure that Angeline was thrilled, because she could steal them. **__**We traveled mostly to the most demanding ones, such as Viktor and Johannes. I would stay for about two or three days, head back to London, have a few days in between for a break, and then do it all over again.**_

_**The wedding was planned for December, just after the Christmas holidays. Once I started playing gigs again December seemed to come in a matter of days. Neither of us had the time to plan anything. Two weeks before the wedding, when Hisoka and I were in Japan visiting Mr. Isamu, she took me back to the Kyoto where she grew up. Kyoto was covered in a blanket of snow, the streets were barren save for a geisha walking far up the road.**_

_**Whenever I visit Japan, Hisoka makes me wear a kimono and a pair of geta. Despite visiting the country a few times by then I hadn't gotten used to walking in kimono or geta. I was rather clumsy in this regalia…**_

Asia tripped over her own feet, but Hisoka caught her by her arm before she fell forward. She giggled and said "It is amazing, how you still manage to trip over yourself after everything I've taught you these last few years."

Asia nodded and laughed. "I must ask though, where exactly are we?"

"We're in Kyoto." Hisoka replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I know that, Hisoka." She replied quietly. "Where in Kyoto?"

"The Pontocho district, this is where I grew up. Where I made my start." She said, gesturing with an arm to all of the buildings. "It hasn't really changed much, except there are a few restaurants here. Muggles…"

She said the last word with slight resentment.

_**I knew Hisoka had been for muggle rights, but at that moment I was puzzled. I later found out she was slightly bitter because her home was being destroyed in a sense. The more restaurants moved in, the less okiya, and the less geisha.**_

_**We finally stopped walking and Hisoka entered a small doorway of an okiya. We slipped off our geta, and Hisoka told me to wait in the main hallway. I wasn't necessarily sure why I was here, I'll admit I tried to eavesdrop, the walls were similar to that of Hisoka's flat in London. They were thin, but my Japanese was awful.**_

After a few moments, Hisoka came out followed by a small elderly woman. Unsure of what to do or say, Asia just bowed figuring it was the easiest form of communication. The woman bowed back.

"This is Ayako, Ivy." Hisoka said, using Asia's stage name as a precaution. "Ayako is the mother of this okiya, the okiya where I started. After I gained independence, she agreed to keep my kimono for me."

Hisoka then proceeded to follow Ayako down the hallway, Asia followed still confused. Ayako bowed when they reached the doorway and left the two alone.

"You've dragged me to Kyoto to show me your kimono collection?" Asia said flatly.

Hisoka giggled. "No, Ivy-san. I'm giving you something. Sit."

Asia did as she was told, looking at her mentor in a strange way as she took a small ladder and began to go through the endless shelves of boxes until she found the one she was looking for.

Hisoka knelt in facing Asia and opened the box. Inside was a pale blue, almost white kimono with pale pink blossoms streaming around the hem.

Asia was about to speak but Hisoka held up a hand, signaling her to let her talk.

"The last time I was in this room, was nineteen years ago. Just before your mother married your father. I knew your mother hadn't had the time to plan anything, it was a few months after her parents were gone…I had never seen anyone so broken before. I gave your mother a kimono, that I took to a friend of mine in Osaka who is a fashion designer. And that is how your mother's dress was made. It was one of the things I felt I could do for her, when she needed me, and I am doing the same for you."

Asia just sat there with her mouth open.

"You look like a fish when you do that." Hisoka commented, when she said things like that to Asia she immediately knew to stop.

"Sorry." She replied. "I'm just in awe."

"Why?" Hisoka asked, cocking her head.

"I'm shocked that you would just give me a kimono to make a wedding dress…" Asia replied, dumbfounded. "Why?"

Hisoka waved her hand "I own over 2,000 kimono from the few times I was a geisha. I can afford to give some away here and there."

_**I didn't really know how to express any form of gratitude, so I just bowed. At first, I had always considered Hisoka more of a strict mentor than a motherly figure. After that day, I really began to look back on my relationship with her and reevaluate everything. I remembered one of the first things she had ever said to me was that I move like a boy does.**_

_**When we made our way back through Kyoto, the snow was heavier. The wind began to pick up, and my mind was ringing with the words "after her parents were gone…I had never seen anyone so broken before."**_

_**I knew what became of Isaac, but what had become of my grandmother? I asked Hisoka this when we were shuffling through the snow, she gave me no answer. I decided not to press the question further but I was very determined to find out.**_

After a few moments of silence, Asia changed the subject and said

"I feel so unprepared…"

"For the wedding?" Hisoka asked, she then waved a hand. "Jennifer and Nymphadora have that all worked out. They basically took it upon themselves to plan it. Apparently, they both really love weddings…"

Asia grinned to herself, Jenny was too much sometimes. She recalled during their third year of school how Jenny had once told her that she wanted to plan Asia's wedding. Asia agreed only if she could plan Jenny's.

"We had an agreement during our school days to plan each other's weddings." Asia laughed.

"Looks like the plan came into good use then, the week next week is going to be hectic because we are nearing the holidays." replied Hisoka.

_**I returned to Grimmauld place five days before the wedding, just in time for the havoc of Christmas. I arrived the night before Christmas eve to a flurry of confusion, as everyone was decorating or preparing. What had made me so giddy to get back to the disgusting headquarters was the fact that this was my first Christmas with a family, a large family. I had never spent Christmas with the Weasleys, I couldn't remember any I had spent with my parents either. This would be the first Christmas I didn't spend with Severus, and despite my excitement, my heart ached.**_

_**Grimmauld Place was expecting a large influx of guests, adding to the already full house of people that were inhabiting it. Oliver's entire family was coming, which I had only found out when I arrived back home that day…**_

Hisoka and Asia landed in the drawing room of Grimmauld Place, where Sirius and Oliver were cleaning and decorating. Hisoka of course, landed gracefully while Asia fell on her bottom.

_**I was never good at sticking a landing with a portkey…**_

"Nice of you to drop in." Oliver and Sirius said in unison, they looked at each other and then grinned.

"How much time have you two spent together?" Asia snorted, as Oliver helped her up from the floor.

"Only two days." said Sirius with a signature Black grin, pulling his daughter into a hug. "Oliver and I are buddies at this point."

"Yup." Oliver replied.

"So how much more has to be done for our Christmas festivities?" Asia asked, smiling. She loved the fact that her father and her fiancé were bonding.

"Quite a bit actually…" Oliver said, scratching his head for a moment. "I have good news though." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

"And what would that be?" She asked curiously.

"We're going te' have quite a full house." He said, poking her nose.

Sirius, who was in the corner battling some doxies snorted, "More than _full_."

Asia looked from her father to Oliver.

"My family's coming here for Christmas." Oliver smirked.

"Really?" Asia said excitedly. "But wait…I thought everyone usually spends Christmas at your aunt's house."

"They do, usually. But I told my parents I didn't want to spend Christmas without ye' seeing as yer not allowed to leave headquarters and all. Then right after I sent them an owl, I received an owl from me mum telling me Sirius invited them all over." Oliver said, as the two looked at Sirius.

"Well, we're all going to be related soon anyway. Might as well." Sirius shrugged, grinning.

Asia smirked and gave Oliver a long kiss. Sirius gagged.

_**I didn't remember much about my father, but after spending so much time with him it all came flooding back to me. He was very big on parties and festivities, he always said "the more the merrier!"**_

"How are we going to fit an additional twenty two people?" Asia asked her father, pulling away from Oliver.

"The attic!" Sirius said, as if it was obvious. His daughter looked perplexed.

"Oh, right…" Sirius said. "You've never been in the attic. Well, it used to hold a lot of people when we had family reunions at this nightmare house. It's enchanted, so it's a lot bigger than what it's supposed to be, it's actually a whole different floor of the house. So it should hold them, granted some will have to double or triple up but it will hold them. But we have to clean it, that's going to take most of the way today and part of tomorrow, I don't know how long it's gone without habitation."

Asia nodded, but then laughed to herself remembering something and said. "Hey Ollie."

"Hmm?" He asked, turning around while hanging some decorations.

"I just remembered, my Dad gets to meet Sean." She replied laughing as Oliver gave her a dark look.

"Who's Sean?" Sirius asked, confused.

"My bloody tosser of a cousin." Oliver spat, still venomous from the incident he had with Sean before the World Cup.

"What'd he do?" Sirius asked, stopping what he was doing and sitting on the floor. He loved stories.

"He's a prick." Oliver said simply. "He thinks he's so great, being a professional keeper and all. He thinks we all adore him."

"Oh…he's one of _those _types of people." Sirius said, rolling his eyes. This reminded him of Lucius Malfoy, who happened to be a chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team with Regulus.

"Yeah." Oliver said bitterly. "Not to forget that he'll hit on anything that already belongs to someone."

Sirius looked at Oliver than motioned his eyes towards his daughter, who was facing the opposite way dusting off some shelves. Oliver nodded, and Sirius made an angry face.

"That's not right mate, having a cousin hit on your girl." Sirius said.

"Tell me about it." Oliver said. "We ended up getting into a brawl."

"You defended my girl's honor?" said Sirius incredulously, he touched his heart smiling. "Boy, you really are a keeper!"

Oliver grinned sheepishly and Asia laughed.

"Yeah, but your _son _still wears the pants in the relationship, _Samantha_." said Jenny, appearing in the doorway.

Sirius and Asia laughed.


	68. Chapter 68

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I meant to publish on the first. Happy New Year everyone! I was a bit distracted with the epic project I had, but we finally presented it and got it over with and thank god. I want to move the story along, as you may have guessed with these last two chapters. I feel like I haven't written forever so hopefully I can get another chapter done tonight.

Thanks for the reviews Dark Angel 792, Anna Luna, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Kianira, and Duskfire1954! 3 :]

Reviews are lovely! ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 68

"Ah Christmas. The most wonderful time of the year!…Except for my birthday of course." said Jenny, twirling around as she flicked her wand and decorated the hallway.

"Yeah, your birthday is my favorite time of the year too." Asia joked, stringing up some garland.

"I can't believe your father wants us to put up so much decoration!" Jenny exclaimed. "I always expected him to be…I don't know, less festive."

"Well, when did you expect that?" Asia asked, rather perplexed.

"I was thinking about it during the Christmas holidays of our last school year…I don't know what had gotten my mind on the topic. But somehow I said to myself. _Well, the bloke's a mass murderer, I don't think he'd be too festive!_ - Of course, we learned the truth but I havent given it much thought until right now." Jenny finished her ramble.

"Perhaps he's so festive because he's been locked up so long." said Tonks, coming up with a box of cleaning products. She had gotten the day off.

"Well, from what I remember, my Dad has always been 'go big, or go home' about the holidays…perhaps he's going so big this year because he hasn't had a decent Christmas in twelve years." Asia replied thoughtfully.

"Or because he's crazy and just likes shiny things." said Remus, coming out of one of the hallway's rooms and pointing at the garland.

"Who likes shiny things?" said Sirius, walking down the hallway. They all burst into laughter.

"Whats so funny?" He asked, confused. They continued to laugh, and Asia wrapped her arms around her father. He patted her head.

"I don't get it…" He blushed, figuring they were laughing at him and he just decided to laugh with the crowd.

"By the way…" Jenny began. "We'll be housing an additional five guests after Christmas, they're coming for the wedding."

"Who?" Asia asked, still hugging her father. The two of them looked towards Jenny who burst into giggles.

"What? First you laugh at me, now youre laughing at the both of us?" Sirius said in mock incredulousness.

"No! No! its just that the both of you look so alike. It's freaky." replied Jenny.

Both father and daughter made an identical face, and the others laughed. They then scowled.

"You two have the same facial expressions." Tonks breathed, she doubled over laughing. Father and daughter's expression changed to puzzled, then Sirius nudged his daughter.

"Laugh at the losers, darling." He said, pointing at their counterparts in the hallway.

Asia grinned and then said to her father "I don't think we should laugh at them, its not their fault they can't be like us." She was joking of course, going into her 'snooty pureblood' role as she called it, the same role she used on the portrait of her grandmother.

Sirius smirked and extended his arm for her. "Shall we?"

Asia linked her arm with her father's and the two strolled out of the hallway and downstairs. At the bottom step, the two exchanged a signature Black smirk and high-fived.

"You know…" Asia said. "We never found out who the additional guests are!"

Sirius cursed. "Tricked us again, I'm a bit rusty."

"I don't think rusty is the word for it, Padfoot. I think the word is called _old_." said Remus, smirking and coming down the stairs.

"I think you're the one whose old, Moony." Sirius replied jokingly. "You've always been an old man trapped in a young man's body."

Remus scowled at his old friend, and Sirius returned with a mischievous grin. They stared at each other like that for a few moments and then burst out into laughter. Asia shook her head, they hadn't changed much in fifteen years.

"Uncle Remus, any idea who our additional guests are? My father and I didn't stay long enough to hear." Asia asked, breaking them from their fits of laughter.

"I believe it is some of your old dorm mates." Remus said thoughtfully. Asia nodded, having a general idea of who would probably be coming.

_**The arrival of the Woods brought more pandemonium into the house, with the additional twenty two people the house seemed over crowded. It was a lot louder too, I wasn't expecting Kreacher to like it seeing as he didn't like all of the Order members that walked through the house day after day. He had often told me, without caring, that he strongly hated the Order members. The fact that he even trusted me with this information was quite a shock to me, but I let the elf vent to me from time to time. I figured out soon that the reason was because the Woods were a pure-blood family. It was the very same reason Kreacher liked Oliver so much, other than that Oliver was my fiance.**_

"Oh…what a…_lovely _place." Clare Wood said, examing the halls.

"No it's not, Clare. You don't have to lie. This was my wench of a mother's house. I'm sure you can tell by all the green." Sirius replied, surprisingly nonchalant. Since his daughter's arrival at the house from hell, he didn't care about all of the bad memories because she was there.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius." said Clare, in a sympathetic voice. She patted his shoulder, remembering hearing of how blood obsessed his mother and father were. "Is this where the-"

Sirius cut her off as if reading her mind. "No, they're not getting married here. Thankfully, Albus agreed. He's confined both me and my daughter here for an unknown amount of time. Why ruin her wedding by having it here? Jennifer, Hisoka, and Tonks seem to have it all figured out."

"Oh, that's good." Clare said, making a face as she noticed the several mounted house elf heads on the wall.

Meanwhile, up in the attic, also known as the fourth floor. The rest of the Wood family was getting settled.

"The fourth floor is definitely the best out of the house…" Cora said awkwardly, Asia nodded.

"It doesn't even look like this floor is part of the house! It's so different." said Braden.

"I'm not sure why it's so different, I think my grandfather created it. But it's the best looking part of this whole place…my grandparents were…not right in the head." Asia replied, feeling very awkward.

"Crazy purebloods?" asked Mitch, coming up with his and Emilee's suitcases.

"Yup." Asia replied.

"It's not too bad though…" replied Emilee. "Your little house elf is very nice."

Remus snorted as he helped arrange the place.

_**When you arrived in our attic, it appears as a normal attic. But once more people start to come up, it begins to change. The only things that have to be done after that are putting up the walls and doors. Which was a few flicks of a wand. I'm not sure how my grandfather managed to engineer such an odd thing in the attic, but it looked like a hotel Hisoka and I had lodged in while we visited France. The floors were white marble, and the walls were a deep red. Contradicting to the green Slytherin like feel of the house completely.**_

"I've stayed in better places." Sean snorted, walking up into the attic. He noticed Asia, turned and grinned seductively. But before Sean could even open his mouth Oliver said sternly.

"Don't even think about it."

"Think about what? I wasn't thinking about anything." Sean grinned, shoving past Oliver to one of the vacant rooms.

"Oi! Get out of my room!" yelled Aiden, running in after Sean.

"We're bunking mate!" Sean said excitedly. Aiden poked his head out of the door and gave Oliver an angry look.

"Sorry mate, I had to bunk him with someone. At least ye' have Reid too." Oliver shrugged.

Aiden nodded. "Yer lucky I love you, cousin." He said, and then disappeared.

"I wonder why Sean didn't-" Asia began, in thought. But someone cut her off.

"It's because I was behind you two, doing my "scary mass murderer" face."

The couple turned around and saw Sirius with a mischievous grin. They grinned back.

"That's the cousin you were telling me about?" Sirius asked Oliver. He nodded.

"We'll have to do something about him…" Sirius smirked, an evil glint in his eye.


	69. Chapter 69

Whoohoo! I have a three day weekend, and another chapter coming out tonight or tomorrow. A humorous one. :P

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Madmad237, Slytherinslut13, Dark Angel 792, Duskfire1954, darkangel997, Anna Luna, and Aandm20!

To answer Anna Luna's question, I will put in a Wood family tree somewhere in the next chapter. :]

Review please! You know, it's that little link at the bottom. :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 69

_**The Christmas holidays flew by, a good time enjoyed by all. Though I missed Severus greatly. I asked him if we could meet to exchange, but he had business to attend to with…them. I should have figured it of course, with him being a spy again we couldn't even risk meeting. We ended up mailing each other our gifts. As I've told you earlier in my tale, when Severus and I exchange gifts another gift was always included. One from my mother…**_

Asia woke early Christmas morning, before anyone else was in the house. Less than a second after she stepped out of the bed, Artemis had arrived at the window. He dropped the parcel on the bed and hooted excitedly, as if bragging at his accomplishment. Asia giggled.

"Just like your owner, Artemis. Just like him." She smiled, ruffling the owl's feathers. Artemis began to peck the parcel, and look at her.

"Fine, fine. I'll open it." Asia conceded, holding her hands up in mock surrender. The owl hooted again excitedly, this time perching himself on her shoulder.

She unwrapped the small parcel to find a book, a rather unfamiliar book. Before she could even open the cover, the book glowed bright blue and she felt herself spinning.

A portkey.

Asia landed with a thud face down on a familiar green carpet and registered where she was.

"So nice that you could drop in." said a familiar cool voice. "I see you still can't land after using a portkey."

"Well, _Sev_. If I would have known you'd be sending me a _portkey _for Christmas…" Asia began, getting up from the carpet and brushing herself off.

They exchanged looks and laughed.

"I'm sorry, I just had to." Severus smirked. "What's the good of a surprise if you tell the person?"

"What's the good of a surprise in this war?" Asia retorted, slightly sarcastic yet slightly serious.

"Valid point." Severus nodded.

"Thank you." Asia grinned, hugging him.

"Well, I figured you must have wanted out of that hell hole for a few hours at least." Severus replied, smirking.

"You know me well." Asia nodded. "It's a little over crowded too…"

"It makes sense." Severus replied, conjuring a tea kettle. "Christmas and wedding guests."

Asia nodded. "You're coming…r_ight?"_

"Of course. Why would you think I'd miss it?" Severus asked, incredulously.

"Just making sure." Asia grinned.

"Well, I've received my gift, we should probably exchange." He said, changing the topic quickly.

"I thought my gift was the portkey." Asia said sarcastically.

"Very funny." Severus replied, tossing her a small box, and then carefully handing her a larger one. "Be careful with this one." He said.

Asia nodded, slightly confused but then said "You open mine first."

Severus gave her a look and then nodded. Opening the red and gold wrapped gift. "Even after you've graduated you've kept the rivalry of wrapping paper going."

"Of course." She replied. "What kind of person would I be if I wrapped your gifts in Slytherin colors?"

"A nice one." Severus sneered. Asia giggled. Severus unwrapped his gift to reveal eight viles of a strange, green substance. Upon looking at it closer, he noticed it was some sort of plant. But it was nothing he had ever seen before.

"What…" Severus began, but Asia cut him off and said "Just watch."

She strode over to him, taking one of the vials and opening it. She pressed the tip of her index finger to the vial and titled it slightly, so that the small crushed plant powder would come to her finger tip. She didn't need much at all, and quickly sprinkled the powder into her mouth. She sat back down in her chair and immediately turned into the pattern of the chair, green with gold diamonds. She stood up, and in an instant, she was invisible.

"Where…?" Severus said, shocked. Asia stode over to the wall, blending in with the pattern immediately. She tapped herself with her finger and she was visible once more.

"Northern Japan, a small town. I had a wizard client, who was also a farmer show me this. He seemed to know I was in danger…I don't know how. But he let me take quite a bit of it."

"And, being that you're the one who is in danger. Why would I need this?" Severus said, slightly angered. Why was the girl being so foolish?

"I have my own supply already." She replied, waving an impatient hand. "Plus, you're the one who is the spy. You'd need to blend in to be safe more than I do at this point. Don't forget, I am confined to headquarters."

The girl had a point, but she didn't know how long she was to be confined. From what he knew, the girl would have to be moved in a little over six months. He had found out recently that the Dark Lord wanted to stage an attack on the ministry sometime towards the summer. Severus immediately informed Albus, who had told him that they would have to move the girl soon. The Ministry wasn't far from headquarters, and they couldn't take the risk.

Severus snapped out of his thoughts and gestured "Well, open yours."

Asia nodded, slightly curious as to what Severus was thinking about. But she ignored it, she knew she wouldn't find out from him right away anyway. She opened the large green box to reveal several, if not hundreds of tiny clear orbs. She picked one up out of the box, holding it between her index and thumb. She looked up at Severus, intrigued.

"One of my experimentations. Despite the fact that you're safe now, we don't know the future. So I decided to give you something helpful, it seems that great minds think alike…" He gestured towards his gift. Asia nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Do you remember, the three types of smoke I taught to you? Many years ago?" Severus asked, testing her knowledge.

Asia nodded.

_**The smoke that Severus was referring to was made by potion. Medieval wizards often used smoke to harm enemies and animals to hunt. This was long before the unforgivable curses were created. The first smoke, could blind someone for an hour or more. The second, could cause excruciating pain to the point where the person would black out. The third, could suffocate someone. The cruciatus curse, and avada kedavra had been derived from the second and third smoke. Once the Unforgivable Curses were created, the practice of using smoke became less and less.**_

"The red, the green, and the black." Asia recited, giving him a look.

"Yes." Severus nodded. "These-"

Asia cut him off "But wouldn't it blind, pain, or kill me to even use these?"

"No." Severus started once again, giving her a look that said _'let me finish.' _

"When your mother and I were in our fourth year. We experimented with the smoke, a stupid idea as children. But your mother was impervious to the first, and the second. I was nervous to try the third, partially because if we were caught we would have been beyond expelled from the school. Audrey, however, was on board completely. She claimed that obviously if she was impervious to the first two, the third would be the same. I was a little uneasy, but before I could even react. She went far away, to the other side of the grounds where I could see her but not feel any affects of the smoke. She dropped the black orb, and the smoke covered the area entirely. It takes a while for it to dissolve, and I was so worried when I heard no response. Finally, when the smoke was gone I ran to her. She was laying on the ground, stiff. I panicked, naturally, and _your mother _let me go on for a good ten minutes before she ever so casually leaped up and smirked at me singing _'I told you so'_"

Asia laughed out loud, nearly crying from laughing so hard. Severus grinned.

"I cant believe she did that. It seems like something my father would do…" Asia said, casually. But then realizing her fault as Severus tensed for a second. She had forgotten how much the two loathed each other, it was childish really. She knew that Severus, her father, and her godfather would ultimately argue about who would walk her down the aisle. An issue Asia had purposely been avoiding since Oliver proposed months ago in Regulus' bedroom back in July. What's worse, was that there was a dispute a few weeks back after one of the Order meeting about that very subject.

Asia didn't remember how it started, but it almost had a bad ending…

_All of the Order members had cleared out earlier except for Molly, Arthur, Bill, Asia, Severus, Sirius, and Remus._

"_YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT, SNAPE." Sirius snarled, fighting against Bill's grip._

"_WHAT'S MADE YOU THINK THAT YOU DO?" Severus retorted, the lines forming on his forehead that Asia knew all too well. He was really angry._

"_I AM HER FATHER. INCASE YOU FORGOT." Sirius replied, violently trying to shake out of Bill's grip_

_Severus was about to lunge at Sirius when Arthur stepped in front of him with his wand raised, Remus stepped in front of Sirius doing the same._

"_I don't know if father is the correct term, Black." Severus sneered. "After all, you were in jail. Let's not forget your little alcohol problem."_

_Sirius didn't retort, but gave an incredibly frustrated yell and finally weasled his way out of Bill's grip. Fortunately, Remus was in front of him, he kept the two apart along with Arthur._

"_Now, now gents. Settle down. Settle down." Remus said calmly._

"_You know one way to settle this is just to have Remus do it." Bill said, but the men ignored him. Still glaring at each other._

Asia snapped out of her reverie when Severus changed the topic.

"You should probably open your mother's gift…"

"Right…" Asia replied, wringing her hands for a moment. Then stopping abruptly, she remembered how many times over the last few years Edgar and Hisoka had scolded her for doing that.

"Nervous?" Severus mused.

"Of course!" She replied. "My mother has succeeded in either reducing me to tears or creeping me out beyond all belief."

"Well…let's see which one it is this year." He replied, sitting back and folding his arms.

Asia nodded, taking a deep inhale and opened the slightly yellowed letter.

_**There were four words…**_

_Something borrowed and blue._

Her eyes widened, and she sat there for a moment shocked.

"I'm guessing it's a creepy gift…" Severus said, sitting up.

"And a creepy letter…" She replied, handing him the parchment. His eyes widened as he read it. He really shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Audrey had foreseen a lot, who's to say she didn't foresee her own daughter getting married.

She took another deep breath, and opened the small teal box. Inside, was a blue lacquered bronze bracelet. There was a floral pattern etched into the center flowing outward.

"Less creepy than you thought." Severus said with a slight grin. Asia let out a shaky laugh.

"So, how are your clients?" He asked, changing the subject. He knew she was still nervous, opening the gifts Audrey had left her had always made her incredibly nervous.

_**I always told Severus of the crazy things that I either had to do or watched my clients do, we both had a good laugh at them. But as I was telling him stories that morning, I noticed often that his gaze would wonder out the window. It was snowing heavily, yet the sky was a dark, dark grey. I remember shivering slightly, I felt an awful foreboding feeling in my stomach.**_


	70. Chapter 70

Thanks for the review xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx!

Sorry this took a while, I've been sick and just stressed out. I've got all of my college apps in but I'm waiting to hear back from the schools about the audition dates.

Anna Luna asked me a while back for a Wood family tree, its below.

I have a small break from school next Tuesday - Friday. So I hope to get some work done on this : I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!

CHAPTER 70

_**The Wood Family Tree:**_

_**Grandfather Wood -Grandmother Wood**_

_**Henry - Elizabeth Paul - Amelia Frederick - Anne Jon - Clare**_

_** / \ /\ /\ /\**_

_**Bryce Aiden&Reid Colin Mitch-Cora**_

_**Jack David John Braden-Emilee  
Sean Alec**_

_** Neil**_

_** Oliver**_

_**The day after Christmas, Jenny had left early in the morning to meet the five guests she had invited to the wedding. I begged her all throughout the holiday to tell me but she refused.**_

Jenny apparated into the main hallway of Grimmauld Place with five bundled up figures all holding onto her.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Jenny called, Oliver and Asia, who were both curious to see who their mysterious guests were ran to the main halllway to meet them.

"Bloody hell, the two haven't changed much." said one of the bundled up guests.

"What d'you mean? Her 'air is longer, she looks taller. And he looks more muscular than usual!" said another one.

"Look at that beard!" said another.

"Who…?" Asia said, trying to figure out the voices. She was good at identifying a person by their voice, even if they had only met once. But because of all of the scarves and hoods, Asia couldn't figure out their identities.

They all laughed, and began to take off their layers. The first head she immediately recognized was blonde with crazy curls. Alexi.

"Lex." Asia breathed, grinning broadly and pulling her old room mate into a hug.

"Well." said Oliver, walking over to another one of their guests who was taking forever to take off their layers. "I know who this one is."

Oliver pulled the hood off of the person standing next to Lexi, it was Zach of course.

"Long time no talk, Frenchie!" Oliver smirked. After school, Zach became a member of the French United Quidditch team.

"Well, we 'aven't played you yet, mate. Too busy winning." Zach joked.

"Touché" Oliver replied, shaking his friend's hand and pulling him into a hug.

Asia cocked her head, looking at the other three guests who were purposely taking forever to take off their layers.

"That's Lee." Asia said to Oliver, pointing at the guest in the middle.

"Jordan!" Oliver barked, Asia mused to herself how he sounded like Captain Wood once again.

"'Ello Captain…" Lee grinned, pulling off his scarf. "Oh wait, you're not a captain anymore."

Oliver laughed.

"Didn't know you two were tying the bloody knot. When the hell did that happen?" said anther voice. Asia and Oliver turned to their last two mystery guests. Asia knew the voice again…and walked over to one of them and pulled off their hat.

Linda, one of their room mates from school.

"Oh jeeze, how did you figure me out?" Linda grinned.

"Your sailor's mouth." Oliver and Asia said at the same time with an amused expression.

"Good point." Linda shrugged with a grin.

"So…who is the last one?" Oliver asked, a little frustrated with all of these head games.

"You're the last one." The guest retorted, and then giggled.

"Lena." Oliver said flatly, pulling off Lena's hood. She grinned hugging the couple.

"Long time no see, you lot." She grinned. "Miss me?"

"Only every day of my life." Asia replied, smirking. Lena and Asia used to make fun of the couples in their earlier years of Hogwarts, parading around the dormitory acting like a couple. All of their dorm mates did.

"And guess what a brought with me?" Lena asked, a huge smile spreading across her face as she shook a tall bag.

"Is that…?" Jenny began.

"I think it is…" Asia finished.

"We haven't done that in…about three years." Oliver said, counting on his fingers.

"I'm excited." Jenny grinned, jumping up and down.

"Wait…what is it? I don't get it." said Linda, confused. The others grinned as Lena took out a long, large bottle. Fire whiskey.

Lee let out a whoop and jumped up and down. "Can we do it tonight?"

"Of course." Oliver snorted, giving Lee a look that suggested the obvious.

_**While we were in school, we never directly got into trouble. Our group always prided ourselves on being very discreet, drinking didn't occur often with us but when it did it was insane. We always played some form of drinking game, usually around the holidays. **_

From the upstairs, footsteps and voices could be heard. Asia, Jenny and Oliver immediately recognized them as Sirius and Remus.

"Hide the bottle." Oliver said lowly.

"Why?" Linda whined. "We're of age."

"Just hide it!" Jenny hissed, Lena nodded and did so as soon as Sirius and Remus came downstairs.

"Well!" Remus said happily. "Look's like a Gryffindor reunion."

"Greetings, Remus." Lee said, the other's followed with handshakes and hugs.

_**Thought we were of age, we decided to be very careful with our shenanagans as we had a feeling Molly would scold us for drinking. Around midnight, after we were sure everyone in the house was asleep we snuck down to the kitchen and gathered around the table. The game was bigger than usual, with Oliver's cousins and brother's joining in as well as the twins, Bill, and Charlie. With such a large crowd we had to whisper.**_

"Alright gents!" Lee said, shaking the bottle of fire whiskey. Jenny cleared her throat and gave Lee a look.

"What?" He asked, looking at her.

"_Leeandra_, you forgot to say ladies as well." Jenny replied, crossing her arms.

"Alright…" Lee said again, this time rolling his eyes. "Ladies and Gents. The name of the game is I've Never. We go around the table, saying something we've never done. If you've done it, you take a shot. The first person to be completely smashed is out, the last one standing is the winner."

Everyone nodded. Lee started off. "Never have I ever skinny dipped in the black lake."

Jenny, Asia, Lena, Bill, Charlie, Mitch, and Cora took a shot. Bill, Charlie and Asia exchanged looks of shock.

"OI…When did you…" Bill asked, looking from Asia to his brother.

"Not telling!" Asia said quickly, looking at Fred who was next.

"Never have I ever snogged a Quidditch player." He said, grinning.

Cora, Emillee, Alexi, and Asia gave him a dirty glare and took a drink.

George went after Fred. "Never have I ever _shagged _a Quidditch player."

Cora and Emillee took a drink, George looked disappointed thinking he'd get Alexi and Asia on that one. Alexi picked up on his facial expression and said in a flat voice "We're virgins."

"Right…" George replied.

"Never have I ever attempted to run around the school naked." said Charlie.

Bill, Fred, George, Zach, Braden, and Jenny grunted in frustration and took a drink.

"Never have I ever tried to square dance with the giant squid." said Bill, looking triumphant.

Jenny and Asia clinked their glasses and took a shot.

"Never have I ever worn a stupid Quidditch shirt." Jenny said, deciding to take a cheap shot seeing as there were so many quidditch players in the game.

Oliver, Alec, John, Braden, Colin, Mitch, Jack, Neill, Bryce, Aiden, Reid, David, Sean, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and Zach took a drink, grinning at each other.

"Never have I ever used the pick up line 'Save a broomstick ride a Wood.'" Asia said, deciding to keep up the trend of cheap shots at the Quidditch players.

Oliver, Alec, John, Braden, Colin, Mitch, Jack, Neill, Bryce, Aiden, Reid, David, and Sean all high fived each other and drank.

"Never have I ever hit on my cousin's girlfriend." Emilee said, giving Sean a nasty glare. He was the only one who drank up.

"Never have I ever asked Professor McGonagall on a date." said Braden.

Fred, George, Zach, Jenny, Bill, Charlie and Neil drank up. Asia turned to her best friend "When did you…"

"I'll tell you another time." Jenny replied, waving a hand.

"Never have I ever called my coach a toad." said , Braden, Jack, and Bryce drank up.

"Never have I ever told my cousin's girlfriend that I had the _magic _touch." Cora said, casting a dirty glare at Sean. He was the only one to take a shot.

"Never have I ever told a Slytherin that the only reason their house was created for the mentally ill." said Zach

Everyone drank to that laughing.

"Never have I ever told a Weasley that their head was on fire." said Alexi.

Zach, Mitch, Reid, and Jenny drank.

"Never have I ever filled the Slytherin common room with rocks." said Oliver, looking at Asia smugly.

She drank alone of course.

"Never have I ever told the first year students that Marcus Flint was actually a troll and not a person." said Linda.

Asia, Oliver, Fred, George, Jenny, Zach, Alexi and Lena drank.

"Never have I ever told Professor Snape that green is the new red." Lena said, giving Oliver a look. Asia burst into giggles as Oliver, the twins, Mitch, Braden, Zach, David, and Lee took a drink.

"I have never asked Viktor Krum if he was hit in the face by a frying pan when he was a child." said Sean, slurring slightly.

Alec, Colin, Mitch, Jack, Neill, Aiden, Reid, David, Zach, and Oliver drank up.

Asia felt bad…Viktor was one of her best clients. But masked her emotions as the game continued.

"Never have I ever told Professor Binns that I was late to class because I couldn't walk through walls." David said.

Reid and Aiden high fived and took a drink.

"Never have I ever told the Minister of Magic that Voldemort was my room mate in school." said Colin.

Sean and Jack snickered and drank up.

"I have never given Sirius a dog collar and leash for Christmas." said Bryce.

Jenny and the twins nodded at each other and drank a shot.

"I have never asked Remus about his _monthly _cycle." said Jack.

Oliver, Zach, Fred, George, Lee, Mitch, and Jenny took a drink. A few began to leave, as it was getting late and they were done.

"I have never been hit on by the Minister of Magic." said Jenny, the game was starting to go out of order anyway.

Asia made a disgusted face and took a drink.

"I have never bought Snape shampoo for Christmas." said Reid.

Mitch, Fred, and George drank up.

"I have never recited Shakespeare to McGonagall in the hallway." said Asia.

Fred and George grinned, taking a shot each and then looked at Oliver.

"I lost a bet!" He grumbled, taking a drink.

"I have never put Adrian Pucey in red lipstick and a bonnet." Alexi grinned.

Jenny smirked into her cup and drank.

"I have never walked around school in a turban imitating Professor Quirell." said Oliver.

Asia and Lena took a drink.

"I have never given the entire Hufflepuff house wedgies." said Charlie.

Bill smirked and did a shot.

"I have never asked Seamus Finnegan where his lucky charms are." Lee grinned.

Linda threw her head back and took a drink.

"I have never walked around Hogwarts convincing people that I am blind." Cora said, looking at Mitch.

He blushed and took a shot.

"I have never licked Professor Trelawney." David said.

Aiden took a drink.

"I have never created an ice skating rink in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom." Fred said.

Jenny, Asia, Lena, Alexi, and Linda clinked their glasses together.

"I have never used the pick up line 'Can I slither into your chamber of secrets?'" said George

Fred and Zach took a drink.

"I have never put red hair dye into James Davies' shampoo." Jenny giggled.

Oliver and Zach nodded at each other and took a drink

"I have never asked Professor Flitwick where the other half of him is." Alexi said.

Bill, Charlie, David, Reid, and Bryce drank.

"I have never hooked up in the Room of Requirement." Zach said.

Oliver and Asia blushed and took a quick drink. Bill and Charlie made 'Oooooh' noises.

"Shut up you gits! You're going to get us in trouble!" Jenny slurred, just as the floor boards upstairs creaked.

Everyone still at the table fell silent, listening. They began to hear footsteps.

"Oh god." Alexi hiccupped.


	71. Chapter 71

I was going to make this chapter a bit longer, but my best friend is currently reading the Harry Potter series at the moment and happens to have my copy of the Order of The Phoenix. I use the books as a guideline as much as possible, with the occasional plot change here and there. I'm hoping to get another chapter out Tuesday, no promises, have to fix some audition dates, etc.

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx (good luck with your University stuff!), PintoNess, Duskfire1954, TheDemonicAngelOfTheCrystals, and aandm20!

You know me, I love cliff hangers… ;)

Please review! Feedback is always welcome/appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 71

_**The wedding was held in a large mansion in the middle of nowhere. There was a blanket of snow on the ground and many trees. Jenny and Tonks refused to tell anyone but Albus the location. The guests arrived at headquarters, and then were transported by portkey to the house. Alastor had insisted that each guest was thoroughly checked to make sure there weren't any imposters. So when they reached Grimmauld Place, they were interrogated and checked. Most didn't mind, but others were furious. Keeping with the traditions, I was transported to the mansion the night before, along with my bridesmaids and Hisoka. **_

_**The day flew fast, and before I knew it I was in my room jumping into my dress an hour before the wedding. If you had glanced at it for the first time that day, you would have never guessed it once was a kimono. It had been transformed into a strapless wedding gown, the pale pink blossoms were scatted at the hem of gown making it look like flowers floating on water. Hisoka was fixing my hair and smoothing out the dress while giving me words of encouragement. I believe she was under the impression that I was nervous, yet I wasn't. What a strange day, I had always heard of people being nervous before they wed but I did not have this feeling. Who did I choose to walk me down the aisle? After days of thought, I decided to pick Edgar. I felt that if I were to choose one the other two would be upset or angry with me. Before I left Grimmuald place, I forced Remus, my father, and Severus to sit with me while I told them of my decision. I was bracing for the worst, but they all had come to an agreement on it which shocked me.**_

_**That night was the first night in a long time I didn't have a care in the world, I have always envied those who live a day by day life like that. Granted, nothing was perfect, Fred and George decided it would be funny to put sticking charm's on some of the guest's chairs. A part of Lena's dress was caught on a nail and ripped, and Kreacher kept trying to stab Ron in the shin but perfection is overrated. It's a rather foolish and cliché thing to say, but it was a magical night.**_

Later that night, during the reception Sirius stepped out of the house with his daughter. Both stood in the empty yard in the snow, staring up at the stars.

"You know…" Sirius said after a long moment of silence. "When I was in Azkaban, from my cell I could always see one star, that one." He pointed up to the sky and continued. "And for years, I had hoped that some day I'd see you again."

"I always looked for you, thinking you'd come back for me one day. Before I found out…" She swallowed, remembering the hot August day two summers prior when the first headline of her father's escape was delivered to Severus' cottage.

"But it happened…" Asia whispered, looking up with him.

"Yeah…" Sirius said, nodding and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Better late then never."

"That's the dog star." Asia smirked, looking at her father. "Wishing on Sirius?"

"Well, it's my bloody star. I can do with it as I please." He replied slyly, she laughed. Another short silence.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown." He whispered, tilting her head towards him. "I'm in permanent shock."

Asia nodded, looking back at the sky. "Did I turn out alright?"

"Whatever made you think you didn't?" Sirius was incredulous. It was such a weird question to ask, especially on such a good day.

"I don't know…" She replied quietly, kicking a bit of snow and looking at the ground. "You and Sev are always fighting and I know you're not happy that I lived with him…"

"Hey…look at me." He said softly, turning her to face him. "I know I fight all the time with Severus and we pretty much hate each others guts. But the first time I saw you, the day I escaped I went to the Burrow."

"You were at the Burrow?" She asked, turning to him with shocked expression.

He nodded. "I was roaming through the country side, heading north, and I couldn't believe my eyes. I saw a girl with long black hair flying on a rock. I didn't have to follow you far to see you land at the Burrow."

She stared at him, her eyes filling with tears. He continued.

"I hid in the bushes for a while, Molly had rushed you into the house and I didn't see your face. From the distance, I wasn't sure if it was you or your mother…You remind me of her in so many ways, yet you are so different at the same time." He stared at the star once again. "When you came out again, I saw your face for the first time and I heard you laughing and I knew you were fine. And that was before I had any knowledge of Sni-Severus raising you."

Asia sniffed, and Sirius hugged her to his chest.

"All I could think about at that time was killing you." She whispered, shaking slightly. She was always great at controlling her emotions, but it was hard sometimes with her father. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

Sirius shushed her and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright love, if I were you I would've wanted to kill me too." He flashed her a grin and she laughed.

"So to answer your question, you turned out perfect to me. However, I wish you and your friends didn't hide that bottle of fire whiskey from me. Your old man is a professional when it comes to drinking games." Sirius had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"That was you?" She gasped. He nodded with a large smirk.

"Padfoot has great ears love. I found it funny that you all apparated back to your rooms. Clever though." Sirius laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go inside." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the house of people.

_**I am always running out of time now, I once believed I had so much but nothing is as it appears. After the wedding, Oliver and I were only allotted two days at the remote house before we had to go back to hiding and work. We made the best of it, it was the alone time we had waited for so long to have. **__**I was back onto my routine of traveling to my clients, having breaks here and there to go back to Grimmauld Place. It was comfortable living style for six months.**_

_**The eighteenth of June, I remember it with incredible clarity. Hisoka and I were entertaining Mr. Isamu, one of Hisoka's long standing patrons, at his home in Misawa. Whenever we went to Japan to entertain him, we would stay about a week or more. A few days after we arrived, Hisoka and I were in the large room that we shared when a silvery-white phoenix flew through the open window.**_

From the phoenix, came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. "Hisoka, Anastasia…they have infiltrated the Ministry, Harry and some of the students are there already. All Order members are on alert. We need you there." Hisoka nodded at the silvery phoenix which vanished, and left the room for a moment to tell Isamu that they had to leave early.

_**I wont lie to you and say I wasn't nervous, my whole body felt strange. I'm not sure if the prospect of seeing Voldemort was actually frightening, but to be so close to my mother's killer…all of these emotions were flying around me. The thought rose in me that this would be what he wants, for me to lose my control. How dangerous would I be in such a situation? I didn't know…and that frightened me.**_

_**Hisoka had waved her wand, making a small box a portkey. Though portkey travel is the fastest way to travel from country to country, it seemed to take forever to me. We landed in the main atrium of the ministry, but there wasn't a soul there. I was about to walk forward, to observe our surroundings when Hisoka held out an arm to stop me. She put her finger to her lips and closed her eyes for a moment to listen, we both heard faint noises above. As we quickly crept through the ministry, I thought to myself at the time how odd it was going to be to fight in floor length dresses. We were to entertain at a gala that night. There was a slight irony to the situation, I was wearing a jade green dress. Hisoka had often made me wear green, to bring out my unnatural green eyes. It was repulsive to me that night, Slytherin colors…his colors.**_

_**The noises became louder as we moved, and we began to make our way up to the department of mysteries. Hisoka and I looked at each other, exchanging an understanding of what was in that department on the ninth floor. The prophecy.**_

Before entering, Hisoka pulled Ivy into a little alcove near the door. Hidden from view.

"We must be very careful." Hisoka said in a barely audible whisper. She discarded her heels. "If we have to run, we run."

Asia nodded, also discarding her heels. It wasn't as if she hadn't run through forests barefoot.

"You must be _very _careful." Hisoka repeated, more urgency in her voice. Looking her directly in the eye. "Disregard where we are, use whatever you have to. I promised your mother I would never let any of them take you, but should I become engaged in combat and distracted…" Her voice trailed off.

"I understand." Asia replied, giving her mentor a bow. Hisoka exhaled, taking a hold of the doorknob. "Let's go."


	72. Chapter 72

I actually was planning to publish Tuesday, though after reading some reviews I took a lot of time thinking about my plot for this story and what I wanted to do with it. There's an authors note at the bottom for you guys.

Thank you for the reviews xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Jazzy Kiral, Kianira, and Devil Nightmare!Please review! Feedback is always welcome/appreciated.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 72

The battle wasn't as widespread by the time they had arrived. They ran quickly and quietly through the hall of prophecies, following the voices they heard at the far end of the room.

_**Many of the glass orbs were already shattered, and it made me wonder if the one about Harry and Voldemort had been destroyed. I only could hope…**_

_**We ran over the broken glass, listening carefully for any signs of life. Neither of us had ever been to the Department of Mysteries, but we had heard enough rumors and stories from Arthur, Tonks, and Kingsley. What should have taken us ten minutes to run to took us only fifteen seconds, Hisoka mouthed to me "Thank god we are not human."**_

_**The battle was in the Death Chamber, which just by the name had made me incredibly uncomfortable with the irony. It by far is the scariest part of the Department of Mysteries, it is a dark, stone room, with a dais in the middle. On that dais, stands an old stone archway with a ragged black curtain.**_

_**When we burst through one of the doors, battles were already going on. There were about twelve death eaters, and six members of Dumbledore's Army. However, Ron had been under some unknown spell, Luna was unconscious, Ginny sprained her ankle, and Hermione was unconscious. Hisoka and I quietly went into action, surprising them…however, once we were seen things became intense.**_

"DON'T LET THE GIRL GET AWAY!" Lucius snarled, as Asia had just dodged a jet of light. Hisoka had begun to pick off unsuspecting prey.

_**She wasn't biting to convert, that's a common myth among the human race. The way it has been explained to me by Edgar, one would have to be bitten for a long period of time before their body makes the change. The easiest way he put it was, quite literally, draining someone of their blood. What Hisoka was doing, was merely causing injury. **_

Asia noticed two death eaters attempting to get Hisoka from behind, with a fluid movement of her arm, part of the stone wall came crashing down onto them. Hisoka gave her a quick nod of thanks and pursued her next victim.

_**I was very lucky that the room was entirely stone, it aided me greatly. However, screams had distracted me for a mere moment.**_

Asia turned to see Bellatrix Lestrange, her cousin attacking Neville Longbottom. The irony pained her, thinking of Frank and Alice and what had become of them.

_**Long before, in my storyI told you about sitting in Molly's garden with Remus a few days after my father escaped from Azkaban. During our conversation, my eyes were focused on a plant nearby, observing a beautiful black widow weaving her web. The first black widow of my tale was Angeline Hayes, the rival my mother and I shared during both of our times with the English Chamber Orchestra and performing as soloists. The second black widow, hasn't been relevant until now…Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

A rather foolish Death Eater made a direct jump at Asia, as if he was going to try to tackle her to the ground. She snorted, pushed her palm forward and a gust of wind had thrown him into the stone wall.

At that exact same moment, McNair was attempting to get the prophecy from Harry, and Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, and Sirius had arrived. Asia let out a small sigh of relief, realizing that they actually needed this. She and Hisoka, despite feeling a slight advantage of not being human, were aware that they couldn't keep this going for too long without aid. They had sustained a few injuries over the course of the battle, which was now evenly matched.

The prophecy had fallen to the floor and broken in the midst of the battles, a silvery white ghost appearing out of the smoke saying its contents, but it was unheard by all over the noise except for two. Asia and Hisoka's eyes widened for a moment, but continued on in the battle.

In the middle of all the chaos, Asia and Sirius had collided by pure fate. Sirius quickly grabbed his daughter's arm and pulled her behind a stone pillar to shield her.

"Thanks." Asia exhaled. "Things were getting a bit chaotic."

"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked frantically, shooting a stunning spell at an unsuspecting Death Eater.

"What do you mean?" Asia replied, feeling and sounding childish. She didn't intend to sound that way in this situation, but she had been used to it after working all week.

Sirius gave her a look and gestured to the green floor length dress she was wearing, there was a split in the dress revealing one of her legs. "Shouldn't you be working? Far away from here?...And wearing something a little less revealing?" Though she was nearly twenty years old, he still didn't want her going into battle.

"I am a member of the Order, father. And it was ninety-eight degrees in Japan." Asia pointed out in a tone that all too reminded him of Snivellus. Sirius grabbed her shoulders, looking down at her - she was only a head shorter. Just like her mother.

"I know you are, love. But I can't stand the thought of you being in battle, gives me too much anxiety." He said simply, giving her a look implying he wanted her to leave. He just wanted her to go home, where he'd know she was safe. He had spent too many nights in Azkaban with many of these men to know that their intentions were never good, especially towards women.

"And you don't think I feel the same way?" Asia questioned, hurt and slightly angry. "I lost you once." tears brimmed her eyes. "I don't want to lose you again."

Sirius hugged her to his chest. "You won't." He held her at arms length and pointed at her heart. "I'm always in here. Just like you're always in here." He then pointed at his own heart.

Asia nodded, they both exchanged looks of understanding and set off in different directions. Back to war.

_**Battle wasn't as difficult as I'd expected it to be, I had easily thwarted three Death Eaters who clearly had decided not to try anything on me again that night. The others, seeing this had seemed to decide the same. Though, I did have one rather annoying pest who did not leave me alone.**_

Asia was levitating, using the air - her least favorite form of floating as she was so used to having a rock underneath her feet but it had to do.

Lucius Malfoy was several feet below her, shooting spells at her.

"Give it up." Asia said simply, dodging another jet of red light. "You won't get me."

"A little arrogant, aren't we, Miss Black?" Lucius sneered, casting what looked like a ball of fiendfyre directly at her. It was deflected before she could even dodge it.

"HOW DARE YOU CAST THAT AT MY _DAUGHTER_." Sirius roared, as an unknown jet of blue light was aimed for Lucius. He deflected it at the last moment.

"It's a shame, Black. Something so beautiful and powerful to the saving of the wizarding race to be born to a filthy blood traitor like yourself." Lucius called, aiming a round of spells at both father and daughter.

Asia blocked the fiendfyre aimed at her father with a large stone and snarled "HOW DARE YOU CAST THAT AT MY _FATHER_."

Lucius rolled his eyes, becoming rather annoyed with the Blacks. Sirius was the unnecessary rebel, and the girl was just poorly influenced by him. Both had the typical arrogance that all of the Black's possessed, it was the one thing they all had in common. Had the Dark Lord gotten the girl sooner, they wouldn't be having this predicament right now.

He watched as the fiendfyre burned the large stone, the stone was slowly disintegrating but so was the fire. He was perplexed, fiendfyre was very difficult to put out, as there is no known counter curse. She had one had outstretched in that direction…she was putting it out with strong winds. He was about to aim another curse at the girl when Albus Dumbledore appeared in the room, managing to easily do away with all of the death eaters except for one. Lucius cursed the meddling old man silently, as he found himself immobile. The only Death Eater left was dueling Sirius…Bellatrix.

Asia swiftly landed on the ground, firing a quick spell at Bellatrix, she just managed to dodge it and continued keeping her gaze on Sirius. Though the two shared some similar Black family features, they were completely different in personality. Only wearing similar expressions of hatred.

Sirius gave his daughter a look as if to say 'Don't help me, I've got this' - Asia nodded, controlling herself to the best of her ability. Though she really wanted to aid her father, especially after hearing the things that came out of Bellatrix's foul mouth.

"Where's your _Auddie_?" Bellatrix mocked, in a baby voice. And then she tuned vicious. "Every night in your sleep, Sirius. The _same _thing. You're _pathetic_." The last word tinged with venom.

"And you moaning _Uncle Alphard's _name in your sleep wasn't? You're a disgusting wench." Sirius snorted, firing a spell at his cousin who toppled backwards.

Asia crinkled her nose in disgust, she had heard rumors and stories of pure blood families being incestuous but never wished to know of her relatives being that way.

Bellatrix set a jet of green light that missed him by inches. He laughed out loud.

"Is that the best you can do?" Sirius taunted, casting a large jet of light at her. She ducked it, and instead pathetically send a ball of fiendfyre towards Asia. She reacted just in time to blow it back towards Bellatrix, sincerely and bitterly hoping she'd catch fire. Mocking her mother was something that Asia could not stand.

Sirius wore a rather angry expression, who did his cousin think she was? Taking a cheap shot like that at his child?

"What's the matter, Sirius?" Bella cooed. "Upset I took a shot at your precious _Anastasia?_"

_**The way Bellatrix said my name made me feel disgusting…then again, my cousin in general disgusted me. She was like an infested, rotting tree.**_

Sirius fired a spell that slashed Bellatrix across the arm. She shrieked in frustration, and shot another spell which misfired. Sirius barked a cold laugh and said. "Come on! You can do better than that!"

_**Those eight words have ever present clarity in my head, and I fear that they always will.**_

At that very moment, Bellatrix sent a quick stunning spell in her cousin's direction. Hitting him squarely in the chest.

_**His eyes were on me as he fell backwards into the veil, and I knew my heart stopped.**_

Bellatrix, knowing what her move beforehand would lead to, laughed with glee and triumphantly began to skip out of the room, through the brain room.

Remus held back Harry, who was about to go through the veil himself. He watched his goddaughter on the other side of the room, there was a flash of pain he could not discern but in a second it flashed to anger. Her eyes turned the dangerous black he had only seen a few times, she was violently shaking, she let out an angry shriek that hurt his ears. He could see she was about to charge right after Bellatrix but Hisoka had grabbed her, restraining her arms. Anastasia had lost control of her emotions already, and now it didn't seem possible that she could even attempt to regain them. Not that she would want to at this point, Remus thought to himself.

Remus snapped out of his thoughts noticing that Harry had weaseled out of his grip. He could only guess where he had run, right after Bellatrix. He noticed Hisoka beginning to struggle greatly trying to contain his goddaughter, he was about to walk over and assist her when Asia had finally whipped out of Hisoka's arms and began to sprint to the Brain Room.

She ran through the Brain Room, into the circular chamber, catching an elevator to the main atrium. When she arrived, Harry was dueling Bellatrix, instinctively she stepped in front of him, blowing him back a few feet to have a go at Bella.

_**I was so angry, I did not register the events that had just occurred clearly. But all I knew, was that I had to protect Harry.**_

Bellatrix grinned, seeing the young girl in front of her.

"What's the matter, _baby_?" Bellatrix cooed, a disgusting grin on her face. Asia said nothing but stared at her, with very black eyes. Her hair was standing up on its ends. She shook and the floor shook under her. She noticed to her left the bronze statue, The Statue of Magical Bretheren, and destroyed it with a tremor through the ground.

_**The Statue of Magical Bretheren, was a statue in the Ministry's atrium for everyone to see when they entered the building. It showed a wizard, a centaur, house elves, goblins, and other magical creatures and the equality between us all. What a lie, and an insult to have such a thing gracing the most important building in London. It was a slap in the face to any creature who stepped into that building, regardless of what their business was at the Ministry.**_

Bellatrix attempted to fire a stunning spell at her young cousin, and now taunted both Harry and Asia. "If you had just given over the prophecy, he'd probably still be alive."

Asia deflected it quickly and sent shards of the statue at Bella. Not aiming to hurt, aiming to kill. In the attack, Bellatrix's wand had rolled away from her as she was trying to shield her face.

"The prophecy is gone." Harry yelled at her.

In a flash, Voldemort appeared he was enraged that his Death Eaters had failed him once again. He noticed to his left, Bellatrix being attacked by the girl. Observing her with fascination, he saw that she was much more powerful than he mother. He smiled to himself, knowing he had made the right choice, killing Audrey had paid off. However, she was powerful yet lacked discipline…attacking one of his best. It simply would not do, he'd have to discipline her himself.

Voldemort flicked his wand and the girls hands were immobile, Bellatrix laughed with glee once again. Asia turned to her attacker, and let out an angry piercing shriek worse than the one before. Harry felt dizzy after hearing it, Bellatrix fainted. Voldemort let out an angry yell and flicked his wand violently.

_**It is said that one knows no time under pain, emotional or physical, I don't know what he hit me with but it felt like my body was on fire. The pain was far worse than anything I had experienced with the cruciatus curse.**_

Asia was suspended in the air, convulsing and screaming in pain. Her eyes were rapidly changing colors. Voldemort gave a cold, cruel laugh and strode up to her.

"That will teach you to respect your elders." He hissed.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The Aurors are on their way." Albus Dumbledore said, entering the atrium. He flicked his wand and Bellatrix was trapped by one of the bronze figures Asia hadn't destroyed. A centaur.

Dumbledore then made to free the girl, but Voldemort blocked him with ease and send a killing curse in his direction.

"Oh, I shall be gone by then. And you shall be dead." Voldemort replied, blocking Dumbledore's attempt to free the girl once more. He was so sick of the meddling old man, he needed to go.

_**As I was in the air, a mixture of emotions took over me. The emotional pain blending with the physical pain, and utter disappointment. Albus had not freed me…of all the wizards I expected to be able to save me, it was him.**_

Voldemort and Dumbldore battled for an unknown amount of time, their spells clashing. It was as if neither could beat each other out, Asia watched in desperation as her vision was blurring, she was feeling lightheaded.

When Cornelius Fudge and the Aurors arrived, Voldemort had stopped everything he did, exchanging a glance with the Minister before grabbing Bellatrix and dissapparating. Asia fell to the ground and blacked out.

* * *

So, the reason I took so long to post was because I spent about two days debating on whether to keep JK's original plot for this part. Sirius is my favorite character from the series and it killed me when I read the fifth book for the first time. Which is partially why I really want to write the prequel, more Sirius for everyone! When I came along with this idea last year, re-reading the books I wanted to keep most of Jo's plot intact and fitting in my characters within it. I know this is pretty much a complete downer, but I promise the ending is going to be really good. I just started working on it the other day. Thank you guys for putting up with the ridiculousness of my story.

- The Musical Fool :]


	73. Chapter 73

I had a snow day. And I finally received one of my audition dates so I can schedule the other two! Yay!

Thanks so much for the reviews, Katarina Malfoy Potter, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Jazzy Kiral, Atem and Tea, Devil Nightmare, Dark Angel 792. 3

I want to get another chapter out tonight, I hope I can. Thanks for reading everyone!

Review please? Pleeeease? :]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 73

"Keep clotting." Severus hissed frantically, looking at Hisoka who had her hand over one of the girl's wounds.

"I am." Hisoka snapped, obviously stressed. Minerva turned to Hisoka and said "What did he do to her?"

"I'm not certain, I did not see. I only saw her when she fell…" Hisoka swallowed, she had never been more scared in her life. "Albus-san must have seen it, I'm sure he'll have an explanation when he comes back."

_**I woke to a blinding light and frantic murmurs all around me. I had no understanding of where I was, but the voices were familiar. The events of the night hit me hard, and it hurt so bad to move but I remember twitching and saying over and over…**_

"He's dead…he's dead…" She whispered, coming to for a moment. Turning her head from side to side, trying to find proof that it wasn't true.

Severus took her hand and stroked her hair shushing her, he wasn't at the Ministry that night. He had only alerted the Order when Potter had given him a cryptic message in Umbridge's office. He wasn't sure who aided them other than Albus, nor was he sure what exactly had happened. The only thing he knew was that Voldemort had tortured the girl, he didn't need an explanation. Once he saw the wounds on her he knew instantly.

Hisoka had apparated into the Forbidden Forest, and then stealthily entered the school. Edgar met her there, the two brought the girl to the dungeons - to Severus' office.

They couldn't bring her to St. Mungo's with Voldemort at large, and they couldn't bring her to the hospital wing with Umbridge patrolling the school. She had to be kept in one of the storerooms, it was the cleanest place in Severus' office. They had sent Edgar to get Poppy from the hospital wing. He was a master at stealth, and there was no way Umbridge would see him. Severus looked down and noticed the girl had passed out again.

"Has the bleeding stopped, dear?" Minerva said, putting a hand on Hisoka's shoulder.

"No…" Hisoka said, still applying pressure. At the same moment, Albus apparated into Severus' office, following the noise and going into the store room.

"How did you know to come here?" Severus asked, looking at Albus.

"Edgar sent me a patronus." Dumbledore replied, walking around the table Asia was laying on. Observing her wounds. "Fudge said Dolores will be removed immediately. As soon as that happens…" Albus gestured to the girl. "We can take her to the Hospital Wing and up to Poppy."

"Where is Poppy?" Edgar asked, as he was pressing a gauze around one of her legs.

"She is attending to some of the students in the hospital wing. Lift your hands." Albus said, taking off his glasses and looking at Hisoka, Edgar, and Severus. The three hesitated, then obeyed.

Severus fully noticed the severity of her wounds after they stepped back. They looked like deep burns and there was so much blood. She hadn't been this severely hurt since the incident with Quirell years ago, and this looked so much worse. Albus was looking at them for a moment, and then began to mutter a counter curse he hadn't heard of. She stopped bleeding, but nothing was completely healed. The rest had to be left to Poppy.

"Albus-san, what did he do to her?" Hisoka said nervously, wringing her hands for once. She immediately stopped herself…she hadn't done that since she was a little girl.

"It's very old magic, Hisoka. Mideival torture, far worse than any cruciatus curse…" said Albus, examining the wounds again now that the bleeding had stopped.

"Will she be alright?" Edgar asked, looking over Albus' shoulder.

"In a few days, these should heal up, there might be some scarring. We've caught it quickly, so she will be okay. However, the trauma of the emotional ordeal she witnessed…I cannot say…This." Albus gestured to her wounds, "Is only the salt added onto the emotional wound." Albus said gravely.

"Let's move her to the hospital wing." Edgar sighed, picking her up with ease and brushing past Hisoka, who gave him a look.

"What?" Edgar asked.

"I can help you." said Hisoka, motioning to Asia.

"Are you kidding me? She's as light as a feather to me…plus, I don't want you to get any blood on your gown." Edgar said simply, turning and walking away. Hisoka rolled her eyes following. Minerva followed as well.

"Albus…what happened tonight?" Severus asked, washing his hands in a nearby sink.

"Do you want to know the full story? Or what specifically happened to Anastasia?" Albus replied, as if reading Severus' mind.

The only thing Severus knew was that someone had died, all of these possibilities going into his mind, he didn't know which Order members had shown up. Arthur? Bill? Charlie? Remus? Or worse….Oliver? He didn't even think he could take it if Oliver had been killed. The boy had grown on him, yes, but seeing her go through that would be far worse. He just wanted to know what was hurting her. He almost considered using occlumens but she was in too much pain, he wouldn't dare…

"I suppose that the full story would lead to what happened to her…" said Severus, turning around.

"I arrived long after she and Hisoka did, as well as some of the Order. At the time, she was battling Lucius…you'd be proud to know not a spell he cast hit her." Albus said, beginning to pace.

Severus gave himself a small smile, he taught her well.

"I managed to round up all of the Death Eater's except one, who happened to be battling Sirius Black." Albus continued. Severus felt a knot in his stomach.

"Black wasn't supposed to be there." Severus said quickly. "He was supposed to be in headquarters." He snapped, irritated at the man's ignorance.

"A man like Sirius is never content sitting in hiding." Albus replied calmly, continuing his story. "Bellatrix Lestrange had gotten him in a second of vulnerability and he fell through the veil."

Severus exhaled, lamenting the foolishness of his school enemy. He's caused the girl much more pain than it's worth. He shook his head. "Did _she _see?"

Albus nodded sadly. Severus felt his heart shattering for her. After a few moments of silence, he continued his tale. "After she saw Sirius fall through the veil. A rather significant change occurred…" He stopped for a moment, deep in thought. Severus gave him a look, waiting to hear more."She became something completely different, something Voldemort would have wanted to see." Albus said.

Words reverberated in Severus' head, and echo of the past_. "She's a child who witnessed her mother die and her father disappear."_ - Albus had said that to him the week after Audrey died, after telling him for the first time he would be taking the girl in.

Albus seemed to sense his reverie, and then said… "It's very painful and ironic that she has watched her father disappear again."

Severus nodded.

"There is one thing that intrigues me, Severus." Albus said, lowering his half moon spectacles.

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever heard her scream?" He asked.

"No, Albus." Severus replied, trying to read the man's expression. "I have not."

"When she was in the air, she shrieked…a shriek that caused Bellatrix to faint, and myself and Mr. Potter to feel rather faint ourselves." Albus said, giving him a knowing look.

"I have never witnessed her shriek, Albus." Severus said.

"But you've heard _Audrey_…" Albus said, standing in the doorway. He then turned and left.

Severus cursed under his breath, remembering that Audrey's mother was a banshee. Audrey was half banshee, and her daughter obviously was a quarter. A banshee could kill with her scream, but Audrey, only being half could only cause unconsciousness. But he didn't think that Audrey had passed any banshee traits to her child. Only black hair. On a few occasions Audrey had shrieked in school and caused many to faint. It was usually when the Mauaraders would make fun of them during their earlier years of school. Whenever the four troublemakers would try to tell a teacher, no one would believe them.

Severus exited his office, and the dungeons into the main hall of the school. The doors to the school opened and in walked Hagrid and a very stressed looking Oliver Wood, still in his team uniform. He had a game earlier than night in Spain.

"Heard the news." Hagrid said gruffly. Oliver didn't say anything but just nodded.

"I was just going up to see her." Severus said, more to Oliver than to Hagrid. Hagrid mumbled a quick excuse about going to feed some sort of creature to leave the two alone.

Oliver and Severus started up the stairs and walked through the halls.

"What happened to 'er?" Oliver asked, nervous and slightly angry. When he got the alert from the Order, it was during their break in the game. He had only hoped Asia would stay in Japan, the further away the better…she was safer. But then Hagrid had shown up outside of their locker rooms after the game. Oliver's heart was tying up in knots, as soon as he saw him. He knew it could have only been bad news and he was bracing for the worst. Hagrid must have read his mind…

"_She's okay…" He said, looking down at him. "A few cuts and scrapes, but she's going ter be fine."_

_Oliver let out a sigh of relief, and followed Hagrid. He told his captain it was an emergency, and left._

"She was tortured by _him_." Severus said the last word with a bitter tone, taking Oliver out of his thoughts. "Right after she watched Black die."

Oliver let out a sharp, frustrated grunt and shook his head. He couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now.


	74. Chapter 74

Oh jesus, it feels like forever. I'm so sorry, I meant to get this out last Friday but other things got in the way. I'm in a writing mood today so I'm hoping to get out another chapter or two tonight! The story is getting near where I want it to be…sort of, well, you'll understand in a few chapters or so. ;)

Thanks for the reviews Dark Angel 792 and Anna Luna!

Feedback is always appreciated! ;) Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 74

_**I can't say I remember how long I was unconscious after that night, but I woke very early the next morning just as the sun was beginning to rise. Once again, the realization hit me.**_

Asia went from silent tears to gritting her teeth and scowling.

_**On that sunrise, I swore revenge on my cousin…and I would carry it out by any means possible. I was sore, and parts of my wounds felt as if they were on fire but I didn't care. My anger outweighed the pain by a far. I rose from the bed, and saw Oliver dozing off in a chair next to it.**_

Asia noticed how worn her husband looked, and swiftly levitated him to the vacant bed next to hers. She then preceded towards the door, she needed to take a walk though she couldn't leave Hogwart's grounds.

_**While being in and out of consciousness the previous night, I heard Severus, Edgar, Hisoka, and Albus discussing what was to become of me. Albus suggested that I could go back to Grimmauld place, but Severus in an instant replied that it wouldn't do me any good…especially with what Kreacher had done. What had Kreacher done? I didn't know…**_

_**I silently crept out of the Hospital Wing and made my way through the empty corridors, I knew no one was awake at this hour. Except maybe a few house elves in the kitchen. I set straight for the doors, wishing to see the grounds I was so familiar with. Nothing had changed, it was one of the few things from my life that had been permanent. I stared at the Whomping Willow, a feeling of dread washing over me. The last time I had been near that tree, I was so set on murdering me father and now he was dead. What a fool I was…**_

_**There was a rustling in the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forrest, which turned my attention away from the willow.**_

"It is a great honor, to have you back on the grounds, Anastasia." said Firenze, bowing low. Asia gave him a deep bow in return.

"And a princess shouldn't have to bow." Firenze said, giving her a look. No matter how many times he said it she still was going to return the bow. It was only out of respect.

Asia gave him a shrug and replied. "I wish it were a good occasion to be back here." She looked mournfully over at the willow.

"I am sorry about your human father." Firenze replied, giving her a sympathetic look.

"Thank you, Firenze." She said, looking off at the lake.

_**Though my mind was moving too quickly for me to understand the night before, after I saw my father fall through the veil - somewhere it had registered inside of me that my lost freedom would now be further lost. That was confirmed later in my day.**_

Asia had spent most of the Saturday within the guest quarters that she and Hisoka had occupied from time to time while visiting the school. She couldn't be seen by the student population, another of many safety regulations. Towards the evening, Edgar strolled into the quarters with rolled up newspapers. This was the first time Asia had seen him since the battle.

_**Though Edgar, like Hisoka, was a vampire and didn't require sleep he looked so worn down. I could see the creases formed in his immortal, young, face, worries tucked in them.**_

He gave Asia a small smile, and ruffled her hair for a second and then sat between her and Hisoka.

"What is it, Edgar-san?" Hisoka asked in a barely audible whisper. Edgar sighed, running a hand through his hair and smoothing out the newspapers in front of them.

_**The first was a muggle newspaper for London, and the headline on the front burnt into my eyes.**_

**ECO CELLIST ANGELINE HAYES FOUND DEAD IN ALLEYWAY NEAR WHITEHALL**

_**There was a large photo on the front page of investigators and policemen in front of the alley which was blocked off. In the bottom right corner a photo of Angeline with her cello, wearing her venomous smile. The story on the front page was brief…**_

_In the early hours of Wednesday morning, the body of Miss Hayes was found in the alley by a patrolling policeman. Though there were cuts and bruises on the victim, the cause of death is unknown and is baffling authorities._

_**The story that made the evening profit was much worse, Angeline was on the front page of that one as well. Despite being a muggle. The Daily Profit didn't have any other photos, other than of the crime scene. She wore a shocked expression, staring into nothing.**_

The three exchanged looks, and there was an awkward moment of silence until Asia said in a very small voice.

"_They _killed her…"

"That is the only assumption I can make." Edgar said, beginning to pace. "It was less than a block from the Ministry headquarters entrance."

"And it was less than twenty four hours after their attack on the Ministry." Hisoka deduced, and then sharply looked at Edgar. "Have you told Albus?"

"Not yet." He replied.

That whole time, Asia remained speechless. Not quite sure how to react. She and Edgar watched as Hisoka took the newspaper, gracefully glided over to the fire place, dropped a pinch of floo powder in and flooed to Albus' office.

"I'm not sure if I should be happy or not." said Edgar thoughtfully.

"Edgar!" Asia gasped, appalled. "She's a human being, and she just died. Don't say that!"

"Well, it shouldn't necessarily matter to us in a sense. We aren't human…and she had it bloody coming to her." Edgar replied cleverly, the last sentence was mumbled.

Before either could say anymore, Hisoka flooed back into the room followed by Albus.

"I'm assuming Hisoka has told you the news?" Edgar asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I knew before she came to my office, Edgar." Albus replied, dusting off his robes. "I was informed very early this morning by the Minister. She was murdered with the killing curse, and judging by the wounds they believe it was Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Probably a failed attempt to find information as to where you had been taken." Edgar said, looking at Asia. Her eyes remained transfixed on the floor.

"That is precisely what it was." Albus replied. "From what I understood, after conversing with Maestro Martine this morning, rehearsal ran late last night. However there is another reason I believe that Angeline was the chosen victim."

Hisoka, Edgar, and Asia now looked at him with curiosity.

"From a distance, she looks like you. Dark long hair, pale complexion. It could be a message." Albus said, looking at Asia and lowering his half moon spectacles.

She nodded understanding, and then stood up heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hisoka said, in a slightly panicked voice. She covered her mouth instantly, realizing she had let her normally calm composure slip.

Asia turned, looking over her shoulder at them. "I'm going for a walk around the grounds, I need to clear my head."

Asia took a secret passageway out of their quarters, that ended up near the front doors of the school. She and Hisoka had found it while they were visiting the school, the night before Cedric was murdered. The grounds were deserted once again, it was curfew for the students. She made her way around the green houses, towards the hills that overlooked the black lake.

_**I stood on the hill, taking in some of the sun's warmth as it was preparing to set. Though it did not make me feel good, as it always had. A light summer breeze was blowing as I stared down at the water.**_

_**Angeline was dead…**_

_**After all the torture and torment this woman had inflicted on me in the beginnings of my career, I should have been happy like Edgar said. I just couldn't be…she was dead because of me. It was my fault. Just as my father falling through the veil, the image of her permanent shocked expression and glazed over eyes was burned into my memory. After Albus had stated his presumtion as to why Angeline was killed, I stood there in the breeze in deep thought…**_

_**Were we so different? She dreamed once, she loved once, she had hopes and fears. Could I have been staring into my own future?**_


	75. Chapter 75

I meant to get this out yesterday, but the good news is I am off until Wednesday on a short break. I want to break out a few more chapters.

Chapter 75? Aaaah! Wow…I'm just kind of in shock here. If you've read up until now, thank you. Well, anyway, here's a less depressing chapter.

Thanks for the review Anna Luna! :]

Reviews are really nice…. *wink wink* *nudge nudge*

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 75

_**I remained in the school for the next few days, Oliver stayed with me every one of those days. He told his team that there was a death in the family. That phrase was so foreign to me, but in coming months and years I would hear it more often.**_

_**I felt as if a dementor had sucked my soul from my body. I spent a lot of time sitting in the window sill looking out at the land, searching. I'm not certain what I was looking for, perhaps I was waiting for my soul to come back to me. Though I hadn't encountered a dementor, I was positive it was gone. Perhaps this is how my mother felt years ago, when my father left without a word… **_

_**I barely spoke, or acknowledged anyone. I remembered Poppy coming in to put new bandages on my wounds and her snapping at me for being so unresponsive which caused Oliver to yell at her. **__**I sat on the windowsill all day, and all night for four days. Oliver sat in an arm chair, just watching me…**_

_**On the fifth day, nearing the end of our time together before Oliver would have to return to work he finally spoke to me.**_

"Don't ye' want to play your cello, lass?" Oliver asked with desperation, an attempt to take her mind off of all of this. Watching her sit there in silence was agonizing enough, not being able to find the right words to say to even comfort her felt so much worse.

Asia shook her head, returning her gaze towards the window.

"Then what do you want to do?" He asked quietly. She turned her head back to him, her eyes were glazed and she blinked tears out of them. Oliver's heart shattered just looking at her, he wanted to just take the pain for her. She had seen enough.

"Do you want to go flying with me?" She asked in a whisper, her voice a little hoarse from silence.

Oliver nodded, a little shocked she wanted to even do anything. But relieved. "You know we'd have to stay within the grounds though." He said softly.

She lowered herself from the windowsill, gracefully walking towards him. She knelt in front of the arm chair, looking up at him.

"I know." She replied, taking a deep breath. "We'd also have to wait until the students are confined to their houses."

Oliver nodded, rubbing his eyes. He was still in shock that she had finally spoken, _and _gotten down from the window.

"I'm sorry…" She whispered, looking at the floor.

"For what?" He replied softly, lifting her head so she was looking at him.

"For putting you through all of this." She replied, tears filling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning forward in the chair. Getting closer to her.

"I'm trouble…I attract nothing but bad news, I always get hurt, and I'm just a burden overall." She sighed, getting up. She was about to walk over to her trunk when Oliver grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why would you say that?" He asked pulling her back towards him. He was hurt.

"Because it's true." She replied quietly, near tears again.

"No its not." Oliver replied, pulling her onto the chair with him. "Yer not a trouble magnet, bad things do happen to ye' but you're not a trouble magnet by any means."

"Then why is it that everyone I love gets hurt, or dies?" She asked bitterly, a tone that reminded him of Severus Snape.

"Because you have a lot of people that love you." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her.

"But it's _always _my fault…" She said, looking out the window and absentmindedly stroking Oliver's hair. Something she was normally seen doing but hadn't done since Sirius died.

Oliver sighed and said, looking straight into her eyes. "I know it's tough lass, but I promise you when this is all over. We'll be happy, we'll have a family."

_**Those words reverberated in my head several times after that, and they still do to this day. After he said that, I could feel a small sensation inside me, a tiny flowering hope coming out of this grief that had consumed me.**_

_**Oliver had snapped me out of my daze, and it made me feel so guilty for not spending time with him. Really, it was the first time since the wedding I had been able to spend even days with him. Whenever I saw him in between, it'd only be an hour or two before each of us would have to part our ways.**_

"I hope so." She said softly, kissing his forehead. Asia hopped off of Oliver's lap and headed back towards her trunk, getting out a pair of jeans and a tank top. Something she was so used to wearing while she was on Hogwarts grounds but it was so strange now.

"Where are ye' goin'?" Oliver asked, sitting up a bit.

"I'd fancy a bath, I've been sitting on that sill for a while. I've probably gathered dust…" She said, giving Oliver a signature Black smirk. He grinned back.

"Would it be too forward to ask to join you?" He asked.

Asia shrugged, smirking once again. A grin that her father once wore in days of old. "Well love, we _did _tie the knot after all."

_**I couldn't just sit at the window the whole time Oliver and I had together, especially when I didn't know when or how long it would be since I would see him again now that the war was in full swing. I tried to take the advice Remus had given me the day before in a letter…he told me that my father wouldn't have wanted me to dwell on his death. Though this idea didn't completely permeate, I wanted to try to move forward. He had made a good point, I functioned perfectly fine for twelve years without my father. But I had become so emotionally dependant in the last year and a half that life without him seemed barren and void.**_

_**We sat there in the bath for a while, undisturbed, killing time. How long had it been since Oliver and I even had an available, seemingly endless amount of time? I wracked my memory thinking about that as I sat there in the water. Really, it hadn't been so since we were in school, and the irony amused me slightly that we were in Hogwarts. Of course, while I was mulling this over in the tub Oliver was playing with the bubbles. Some things never change…and that was the first time I had laughed, genuinely laughed, in days. Though the previous four days had felt like years.**_

Oliver looked up from the bubbles, smiling. "What are ye' laughing at?"

"You." She said, blushing slightly as she felt Oliver's hand travel up her leg under the water, resting on her inner thigh.

"What about me?" He breathed, kissing her neck.

"That you're nineteen years old and you're playing with bubbles." She replied, turning his head up towards her and kissing him on the lips.

"He may be playing with bubbles but it looks like Woody is doing some _other _things in that bathtub." said a familiar voice, followed by a cackle.

Peeves.

"Oi! What the hell are ye' doin' in here?" Oliver shouted, a little annoyed. Asia laughed, weirdly happy to see the usually annoying Hogwarts poltergeist.

"I was just traveling through the walls, that's all." Peeves said casually, with his arms behind his back. He began to whistle as if nothing was wrong.

Asia rolled her eyes, and swished her hand forcing Peeves to banish from the room.

"Bloody ghoul…" Oliver mumbled, and then turned back to his wife. "Where were we?"

"I was making fun of your about your fascination with bubbles." said Asia, poking his nose.

"Right…" He said, getting even closer. Their noses touching. "Well, you see, I still play with bubbles to maintain my childish innocence."

Asia raised an eyebrow, urging him to go on. He smirked, kissed her and then continued. "The best advice I had ever gotten was to never lose my childish innocence, my grandfather told that to me all the time. Never fully grow up."

"So you play with bubbles?" She asked.

"Playing with bubbles is manly." Oliver said.

"Of course it is." snorted Asia. "That contradicts your childish innocence statement a bit, doesn't it love?"

Oliver splashed her, realizing she was right. The both stared at each other for a moment and begin to laugh.

After about an hour or so, the two got out of the bath, dressed, and headed out of their quarters. Oliver had his broom over his shoulder, resembling the same Gryffindor captain Asia feel in love with five years earlier. Had it really been five years since they began dating?

Before they even descended the small steps, Asia was in the air, floating on wind. It wasn't her favorite method of flying, so she extended her hand noticing a large rock near the lake and picked it up. The rock fluidly took place under her feet and she sighed in relief.

"Why is it you always use a rock?" Oliver said, appearing in the air beside her on his firebolt.

"I don't know…" Asia replied thoughtfully, drifting around him. "I just feel more comfortable. It'd be like you flying without your broom."

"I couldn't fly without my broom." Oliver pointed out.

"Exactly." Asia said.

"But you can fly without the rock." Oliver said, confused.

"Yes, but I don't like to. Just like you wouldn't like to fly without your broom." She said.

"But I can't fly without it." Oliver insisted, not understanding what his wife was getting at.

"But you can." Asia said, a mischievous glint in her eye.

Oliver wore a perplexed expression, Asia pointed to herself and then he understood. He laughed.

"What?" She asked, floating closer to him. "Don't trust me?"

"It's not that, lass" Oliver replied. "I'm just recallin' something."

"Recalling what?" She asked, looking out at the forrest. On the skirts, she saw Bane and Firenze looking up at her in wonder and talking. She wasn't sure what they could be talking about…

"Recalling that one winter day years ago, when you threatened me that if we crashed you'd kill me." Oliver grinned. She laughed, remembering that snowy day and how upset she was after finding out that James Davies had used her.

"Those days are gone now." She whispered, spinning around on the rock to face Oliver.

"They went by faster than expected." Oliver said, getting close enough on his broom to stroke her face. "But I don't regret any of the days I spent here, even the bad ones." He continued, as they both looked at the great castle. Suddenly, Asia drifted towards the black lake. Oliver watched as she stared out at the pink and orange hues gracing the sky as the sun set. She held her arms out, taking in the light breeze and the last warmth of the sun.


	76. Chapter 76

No reviews? :[

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 76

_**A few days later, Oliver left to go back to work and Hisoka and I were preparing to leave the castle for Finland the next week to see Johannes. My sleeping was irregular since that night in the Department of Ministries, and when I did sleep, I found myself reliving my fathers death every time I shut my eyes. However, the night after Oliver left I found myself flashing back to something different…it was so familiar, yet so blurred. **_

_**I was in a dark hallway, all I could hear was muffled cries. They didn't seem real…I followed the sounds through the hallway, pushing open a door on the right to see a lilac colored room. The first thing I noticed was a tiny cello in the corner, a tiny music stand next to it. My eyes traveled to the source of the cries…**_

_**A tiny child stood before me, I could only see her back. She was curled over something, trying to protect something. I searched the room, noticing the mess, and an ashen imprint on the wall of a woman. **_

Asia woke with a start, breathing heavily. She shivered for a moment, and rose from her bed. She knew there was no more sleep for the night.

_**On those nights, when I could not sleep I would wander the halls of the school.**_

She wasn't wandering for much long, when she heard a tiniest foot step. She turned, on her guard but saw that it was Albus Dumbledore.

"Not sleeping again, Mrs. Wood?" Albus asked, approaching her. Not many had registered her as 'Mrs. Wood' …What a strange feeling, she mused to herself.

"No, Albus." Asia sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I haven't for a good week now."

"Understandable, Anastasia. Very understandable." said Albus sympathetically. "I am actually quite glad I bumped into you tonight. There is something I need to discuss with you." With that, the headmaster began to walk. Asia picked up on the hint and followed him to his office.

The office hadn't changed much since the last time she had stepped in it, she noted Fawkes looking younger than usual. He must have recently molted. Albus sat down in the large chair behind his desk, motioning for Asia to sit across from him.

"I've debated telling you this for the longest time my dear…" Albus began, lowering his half moon spectacles.

Asia looked at him, rather confused. He continued "Since you were old enough to come to school, I've pondered such a decision. Not even Severus knows…though, in a sense it was a recent discovery."

"Albus, I don't understand…" Asia looked at him. What was a recent discovery? What didn't Severus know?

"Do you recall, the day in Grimmauld Place when you saw Isaac?" He inquired, looking down at her.

"Yes." Asia responded quickly. "But what does Isaac have to do with anything he's d-" Asia struggled with that last word, recent events had sent her into spiraling guilt. Though Isaac's death was not her fault, she felt that her both of her parents' deaths were.

Albus' eyes twinkled. "And you remember when I told you the story of Isaac? Yes?"

Asia nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat she was very confused and wished he would just tell her already. Her nerves were so frazzled.

"What is the one thing I left out when I told you of Isaac?" Albus asked. Asia wracked her memory, replaying the story in her head. And then she came to a realization

"…My grandmother." She whispered. Albus nodded.

"What about her?" She asked, sitting up in her chair. "She must be d-dead." She struggled with that last word. Albus shook his head.

_**I thought I must have been hallucinating…and I remember blinking several times and looking at him.**_

"I thought the very same, when Isaac was killed during your mother's last year of school. When he died, she was nowhere to be found. Naturally, many had assumed she was dead because of the way a banshee dies. There is no corpse, they merely disintegrate. At your grandparents home, there was a green-black dust at the scene, next to Isaac…giving the authorities more reason to believe they both had perished." Albus said, Asia cut him off for a moment.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked, slightly offended. Hadn't she dealt with enough lately?

Albus held up a hand, and continued. "Though, when I saw that dust there was something peculiar about it. And when I had finally seen it up close I realized it was grated dragon scales."

"So you're saying...she's alive?" Asia asked, looking at him. Albus nodded and continued.

"For years, I searched after her. Where could Isaac have sent her? It wasn't until the end of your third year of school that I had found where she was in my travels."

_**To learn this piece of information made my head feel like it was exploding…after my mother died, and my father vanished I knew I had no family. Then to find out of my father's innocence, and to be able to live with him was the greatest feeling in the world. Yet to suddenly have him taken away from me was like having a rug pulled out from under my feet. While I sat in the window for four days, I finally came to the realization that I really hadn't any blood relatives. I had thought it for so long, but things have always come up, such as my father, and now my grandmother…but would it even matter?**_

"Why did you go searching for her?" Asia breathed, looking at him.

"It felt right." Albus said simply.

"Where is she?" Asia asked, desperation hiding behind her voice.

"She lives within a community of banshees, in Ballygorman." Albus said calmly. "Isaac sent her there the week before it happened, and she has been there since. Unharmed."

_**Ballygorman, was at the northern most part of Ireland, I had never been in the country but I knew a little of its geography. I flashed back to December, when Hisoka and I were making our way through Kyoto trudging through a blanket of snow. I remembered asking her about my grandmother and how she ignored the question…**_

"Does Hisoka know?" She asked, looking at him.

"I did not tell her until last summer." Albus admitted. "She was rather angry with me for not telling your mother initially the moment I found out Airleas was alive."

Asia nodded, she agreed with her mentor but curiosity burned her. "Why didn't you tell my mother exactly?"

"I had my reasons…" Albus said, returning to his seat behind his desk. "I didn't know where Airleas was, so it wouldn't have been much use to Audrey."

She nodded once again, understanding. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

"Yes." Albus replied.

"But you're not going to tell me." Asia concluded.

"I'm sorry, but no." He said, something gleaming in his eyes.

"But why are you just telling this to me now?" She asked, searching his eyes.

"Initially, I thought it was best to keep it from you, as I have kept it from your mother. You could have lived with Airleas, and I saw that after visiting her in the tribe she was apart of. But the relationship that you had with Severus, I couldn't just end that so abruptly to place you with a blood relative. I could see that you two completed each other very well."

Asia gave a small smile in agreement, where would she be without Severus?

"There was also the repercussion of living with your grandmother, you would have a rougher time, and you wouldn't have been in Hogwarts. The tribe is very isolated…the reason I am just telling you now is with recent events. I can only understand to a certain extent what life has been like for you without your parents, and any of your family…I know seeing your father die was very difficult."

Asia nodded, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "It brought back some painful memories…"

Albus looked sympathetic as Asia stood from her chair.

"Well…thank you for telling me that Albus, that does help a little bit. I'm going to excuse myself. Good night."

"Good night, Anastasia." Albus said quietly, as she shut the door.


	77. Chapter 77

Another chapter coming out shortly after this one. :]

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237 and Masterofbugs123! :D

Review please, it lets me know people are actually reading this story (other than the story stats of course) - which helps me continue to write it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 77

_**After finally getting a restful sleep, the next day I decided that I would go to Bollygorman and find my grandmother. I still had four days left before Hisoka and I would leave the school and go spend time with Johannes. I didn't tell anyone where I was going, I knew Severus, Edgar, and Hisoka would try to keep me contained. **__**As usual, I woke in the late afternoon and began to formulate my plan. Hisoka was spending the day with the headmaster and Edgar went to the Hogshead incognito to spy for the Order. **_

Asia pulled her hair up into a tight bun on the crown of her head and headed towards her trunk.

_**I rummaged through my trunk and pulled out a pale blue cotton kimono and some geta. I decided to copy Edgar, and take on a new character…after all, I couldn't be seen anymore. I borrowed from Hisoka's trunk a cone shaped straw hat to complete the ensemble, so I could hide my hair and eyes beneath it. I was very fortunate that one of the passageways to Hogsmeade was just outside of our quarters.**_

She stealthily moved behind a store building and apparated to Buncrana, which wasn't too far from Bollygorman, 27 kilometers. She needed the walk, she needed to clear her head.

_**I encountered very few people on my walk, but of the few I did I received some odd looks. I recall an elderly man mumbling something about Japanese people that I couldn't hear to well with the wind.**_

_**Once arriving in Bollygorman, it wasn't as easy to find the colony of banshees as I had expected. I only remembered Albus telling me that it was an isolated community, and so I headed northward, towards the mountains.**_

_**I don't know how many additional kilometers I walked once I reached Bollygorman, but something pulled me to keep walking until I reached a northernmost point. When I felt the wind picking up, I knew I was getting closer, the area was deserted and finally I began to hear faint voices.**_

She was on a plateau, staring out at the ocean and she still heard the faint voices. Asia shut her eyes for a moment, and then opened them to find tents in the distance.

She didn't understand how the colony had shielded itself so well, but knew this must have been what Albus meant when he said it was difficult to find. She walked towards the tents, met by two younger banshees with startling blue eyes, green skin, and long black hair.

"Greetings human." said the first one, with a kind tone.

Asia bowed in response.

"Might I ask what brings you here?" She asked, still keeping her tone kind.

_**I mimicked Hisoka's accent quite well, as I knew it would be best to keep in character.**_

"I've come a far distance, looking for one called Airleas." Asia replied calmly.

"No one sees the leader without going through the tribe first." Hissed the second one, clearly the angrier of the two. The first one elbowed her.

"Ignore her." The first one said. "We've been on guard recently due to the events that have been occurring within the community of dark creatures."

"I understand completely." Asia said quietly, the second one snapped looking incredibly livid.

"Understand?" She spat. "How could you possibly understand? You're a privileged human! You haven't had anything you've had to deal with like we have. You haven't watched friends come back dead."

Asia sighed, becoming slightly impatient and moved her left arm in a fluid motion. Rocks began to shoot up from the earth and circle the second banshee.

"Einin, I don't believe she's a _privileged human_." said the first one sarcastically as she hit her head with her palm.

"I see that now, Fiona." Einin cowered, as the rocks still spun. Asia lowered her hand, therefore lowering the rocks. She figured she had proved her point.

"What are you?" Einin asked, cautiously stepping forward.

"A dying breed." Asia replied simply, after all…it was slightly true. It was only her and Bingwen who existed. Though the legend was that only two or three could exist at a time.

"I feel that I've seen this before…" said Fiona, pacing around Asia and Einin.

"You've seen this _before_?" Einin sputtered, reminding Asia a bit of Ron.

"No, no, Einin. But I think I've heard of it in some of our folklore that Aislin has told us." Fiona replied, her face contorted while she thought.

"Well, shouldn't we let her go see the leader then? She asked to see the leader." Einin said, cowering behind Fiona.

"I am not here to cause harm." Asia said calmly, turning her head in the direction of Einin.

"Don't worry, I am aware of that." Fiona replied, pushing Einin away from her. "I'm sorry about Einin, she's a bit on edge lately. However, it's about time someone knocked her on her arse."

"Oh shut it, Fiona." Einen replied.

"I shall take you to Airleas." said Fiona, looking at Asia.

"Thank you." She replied, bowing.

_**I followed Fiona through the many tents of the colony, I didn't realize how large the population was. After twenty or so minutes of moving through the maze of tents and receiving some strange looks we reached a lone tent at the edge of the cluster.**_

"Excuse me for a moment, I just need to make sure she is not busy." Fiona said, entering the tent.

Asia stood for a few moments, waiting. She could hear a different tongue coming from inside the tent. A tongue she recognized, and understood but didn't know how she knew it. She could hear Fiona and another talking in the mysterious language.

"_Leader__, __you __have __a __visitor __from __a __far __land__." __Fiona __said__._

"_Who__?" __The __second __voice __replied__, __sounding __rather __empty__._

"_I __am not __sure, m'am.__She bears no identification." __Fiona replie__d.__  
__  
__"If she __bears no identification__, how can you be so __sure that she is a she?" __The second voice replied, __still empty sounding but with a hint of cleverness._

"_M'am, I believe __she comes from Asia. __She wears traditional Asian clothes, __but I do not know. Honestly! She greeted us kindly, and I was sure she posed no threat however Einen was stupid enough to be rude to her and then she showed powers. I think she is one of us!" Fiona said urgently._

"_You are saying that she is an oppressed creature?" The voice replied__._

"_Yes, leader. I am not sure what her business is here, but she says to have traveled a long way to see you." Fiona said, running out of information to tell the leader__._

"_I will see her then." The second voice replied__._

Fiona exited the tent and motioned for Asia to go in.

_**I felt so nervous, the tone of her voice was so eerily familiar to me. It wasn't because I had encountered her before, because I hadn't…but the emptiness within her voice felt like the years I had spent feeling just as hollow.**_

Asia stepped in the tent and gave a bow, drinking in her grandmother's appearance. Airleas looked like any general banshee, she had green skin, a perfect face, and her hair was down to her elbows. But her eyes were a green Asia was very familiar with. She wore a long black robe, and sat kneeling on the ground. Though banshees did not age as much, and were practically immortal, Asia could see she looked stressed. Her eyes were glazed slightly, and she looked like an empty shell.

Asia knelt across from her.

"Greetings visitor." Airleas said. "Where do you come from?"

_**That was such a difficult question to answer, seeing as I traveled so frequently. Oliver and I had yet to even have a home. But the one place I thought of was no longer home now that my father was gone, but it would have to do.**_

"I am from London." Asia replied, not breaking character.

"London, that's peculiar…considering you are dressed in a cotton kimono." replied Airleas, now scrutinizing her.

"Not everything is what it seems, Airleas." Asia replied, removing her hat and undoing the bun on her head.


	78. Chapter 78

A little delayed, I had a doctors appointment.

Thanks for the review xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx! :] I really appreciate it.

Please review! It lets me know people are actually reading this story (other than the story stats of course) - which helps me continue to write it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 78

Airleas gasped, taking a good look at the young woman sitting before her. Not a woman at all actually. She knew that black hair as her own, that face too, and those emerald green eyes.

"How did you find me?" Airleas asked, moving closer to her grandchild.

"Albus told me." Asia breathed. "…You know I'm not-"

Airleas cut her off. "Yes, I know you are not Audrey. You are her child, my grandchild."

"Did Albus tell you about her?" Asia asked quietly, tearing up a bit.

"No…" Airleas replied, holding up her chin to have a better look at her. "I knew long before Albus had found me. We just know when our offspring die, we can feel it." She choked back some tears, and stroked her hair.

"Did you know about me?" She asked, in a whisper. Airleas nodded and continued.

"We found out in March of that year when your mother was pregnant, and though Isaac and I were uncomfortable with the idea all together we couldn't say anything. It would be awfully hypocritical of us to even scold her for having a child so early. We were worried about this human that she had mated with…but, though it is a shallow thing, when we found out your father had a substantial amount of money to support you both we eased at this. You would be financially safe in a world that didn't allow for beings like us to have a chance. And the way your mother spoke of him! We couldn't say no, he put a light in her eyes we had never seen before…" Airleas voice trailed off for a moment.

"But a month later, your grandfather had sensed trouble coming and he sent me away. To Bollygorman, to live with my kind. I was so hurt…but we had discussed many times that should our family come under danger we would have to separate, for the sake of our Audrey, and now for the sake of her unborn child. Your grandfather promised me that he would come back for me if he escaped, but I knew he wouldn't and I felt it just the same the day he was killed. And then, about three years later, I felt a similar pang, realizing that your mother had gone as well. For a while, I wondered what had become of you and I assumed the worst when your mother died thinking that you were dead too. Or worse, taken…then, our colony received news of the Dark Lord's downfall from a small boy. I tried to convince myself that at least, with the deaths of my family this war was finally over, but I could not convince myself otherwise. I felt a foreboding feeling eating me from the inside out…"

"Albus found me a few years ago and told me everything…" She said looking pained, taking out a carved wooden basin, stirring her finger through it once. Asia realized it was a pensieve. Airleas motioned for her to look, she nodded and submerged.

_**The memory was of course in Bollygorman, just years earlier…I followed my memory grandmother closely.**_

"_Leader!" A banshee called, running up to Airleas._

"_Yes, Roisin." Airleas replied, reading her concerned expression._

"_There is a human here to see you. He calls himself Albus." Roisin said, and was about to continue when Airleas whispered in realization_

"_Albus…"_

_Airleas brushed past Roisin and began to run through the many tents of the colony towards the front. Roisin ran after her yelling… "Wait leader! You must be protected! These humans cannot be trusted!"_

_Asia ran after her memory grandmother keeping on her heels. Finally, after dodging through many tents and banshees they reached the edge where a slightly younger Albus was standing patiently behind two guarding banshees. He was whistling casually._

"_Albus!" Airleas cried, brushing through the two guards and hugging the headmaster tightly. He chuckled returning the hug._

"_It is nice to see you after all these years, Airleas." He said._

"_Leader?" asked one of the guards. "Pardon the interruption, but is this human approved?"_

"_Yes." Airleas replied, a small smile. "Albus Dumbledore is always welcome in this colony. Always."_

_The two guards nodded and walked away. Airleas turned back to Albus, looking up at him._

"_Why are you here? How did you find out?" She asked._

"_I have as many answers as you have questions, Airleas. Can we talk somewhere else?" Albus asked, a mysterious twinkling in his eye._

"_Certainly…follow me." Airleas said, leading him through the colony. After a few minutes, they were at the vacant part of the colony, only used for meetings and ritual gatherings. It was the edge of the plateau, overlooking the ocean._

"_I suppose I should start with how I found out." Albus said, sensing he should talk now that they were secluded. Airleas nodded, waiting for him to continue._

"_When I heard the news of Isaac's death-" Airleas cringed, over a decade later it still hurt. "I was called to your house with the Ministry to investigate, next to your late husband I had found green shimmering dust."_

_Realizing the genius of what her husband had done, Airleas' eyes widened in shock. And she whispered "He faked my death…"_

"_They wouldn't go looking for you if they assumed you were dead." Albus said, looking at her. _

_She exhaled and then asked "But how did you know I was not dead?"_

"_I had a closer look at the dust, and saw that it was grated dragon scales. Your husband was a very witty man." He replied, Airleas nodded fondly remembering Isaac leaving her riddles throughout the day._

"_Since then, I've spent parts of my summers looking for you. Curiosity got the best of me, I must say. And I know the saying around here is 'curiosity killed the human'" Albus joked, trying to lighten the mood._

"_Albus, I don't believe anyone could ever have the heart to kill you. Especially a creature, you are too kind to us." Airleas said in a grateful tone._

"_Thank you, Airleas. I only wish the world saw you all the same way I see you." He replied, she nodded in agreement._

"_It is with a heavy heart I must tell you of Audrey." Albus said, frowning._

_Airleas sighed, wiping a few stray tears from her face. "I already know she is deceased, Albus. We banshee know when our offspring are indanger or dead, we feel it internally."_

"_Just as with your loved ones." Albus replied, in realization. She nodded and sniffled._

"_I am very sorry." said Albus, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned to him and asked, her voice breaking. "How, Albus? How?"_

_Albus sighed, as they stopped looking out at the ocean and the other cliffs in the distance. _

"_They were confined to their home for a good year, for their protection. All sorts of magic was placed on the home, including the Fidelius charm. Audrey was fighting a lot with Sirius, both were under a great deal of stress. Sirius drank quite a bit, according to Remus which caused a great deal of the fights. Finally, one day he just walked out…and never returned. The next week, she died at the hands of Voldemort. Within twenty four hours, Peter Pettigrew was murdered by Sirius after shouting out in a public street that Sirius had sold the Potters as well as his own family to Lord Voldemort."_

_Airleas stifled a sob, and nearly fell to the ground in shock. Albus had caught her, she couldn't hold it together anymore and began sobbing._

"_WHY?" She screamed. "WHY?"_

_Asia noticed that Airleas was drawing a small crowd from the colony, all of them wearing concerned looks as they noticed their chief crying hysterically._

"_SHE LOVED HIM…SHE TRUSTED HIM…WHY?" She sobbed, as Albus rubbed her back consolingly._

_Roisin appeared at the head of the crowd and whispered "Go on, move along…give the leader her privacy. Move! Go!"_

_Asia watched as Roisin and the crowd began to leave, all of them murmuring things._

_She had calmed herself, swallowed the lump in her throat and asked "What of my grandchild?"_

"_Anastasia is alive, and unharmed." Albus said, in a happier tone. He had realized that the questioning of what had become of this child probably drove her mad all these years._

_Airleas let out a cry of happiness and relief, and then exhaled. "Where is she?"_

"_Currently, she is living with Severus Snape-" Albus began, Airleas cut him off._

"_Severus…Audrey's friend Severus?" She asked._

"_The very same." Albus replied and then continued. "She just finished her third year of school, she fits right in. She plays the cello."_

"_Just like Audrey and Isaac." She mused, smiling to herself. Albus nodded._

"_Does she know about me?" She asked quietly. _

_Albus shook his head sadly and said "It is for the best right now, Airleas. She will know one day…"_

Asia shot out of the pensieve and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Your mother was never good at sticking a landing from a pensieve either." Airleas said, grinning with an amused expression.

"That was a bit…intense." Asia replied, awkwardly getting up to kneel across from her grandmother.

"Yes, it was a very emotional day." She said, handing a confused looking Asia a steaming cup. "It's soup, dear." She added. Asia nodded, accepting the cup.

"I'm very pleased that Albus has finally told you." Airleas said, putting her cup down for a moment. "Though I must ask, do you know why he waited so long?"

"I am unsure, but I do know the reason he told me yesterday…" She replied, her voice trailing off. Airleas looked at her, urging her to go on.

"My father was murdered nearly a week ago…" Asia began, feeling her chest tighten slightly. It wasn't using the words 'father' and 'murdered' in the same sentence that bothered her, it wasn't as if she hadn't used them in sentences before. It was the way she used them this time. She was used to saying "My father murdered his friends." or, a recent revision of that sentence "My father _didn't _murder his friends."

Airleas expression changed from a slight happiness, to confusion. "Is that a bad thing? Was it not Sirius who betrayed the Potters and your mother?"

Asia realized that her grandmother had never been informed of her father's innocence. She placed a finger on her temple and extracted the memory from that night in the Shrieking Shack. Why did that seem so long ago? It was almost two years to the day…

"A memory for a memory." Asia said, as she placed her memory in the wooden basin. Airleas nodded, understanding and submerged into the pensieve.


	79. Chapter 79

I just did my audition for my top school yesterday, hence why I didn't update sooner. I think it went really well. :] Now the agonizing wait for admissions decisions. :\

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Duchess of Lantern Waste, twilightaddict98, Anna Luna, Cora Jane Lee, and hyperaznmonkey12! I really, really, appriciate it. 3

200 reviews! WOAH.

Working on chapter 80 right now. :]

Review please!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

**CHAPTER 79**

Meanwhile, back at the school, Hisoka was just entering their quarters after spending the day with Albus.

"Ivy-san! I am back." Hisoka called, entering the main room. There was no response, Hisoka called again.

"Ivy! Where are you? I know you're upset that Oliver is gone, but you'll see him again soon." Hisoka also knew she was upset over Sirius, but she figured it best not to remind her of it.

No response.

She began to go through the rooms, look in the closets, or any other open spaces. There was no sign of a struggle, but her trunk was open. Hisoka swallowed, panicked. It was during the day, Asia wasn't supposed to leave their quarters during the day. She had only hoped that maybe she was in the forests, visiting Firenze, or visiting Hagrid.

She went over towards the window and opened it, looking out onto the grounds. She noticed Hagrid was teaching a class, which eliminated one option. Her eyes searched the thick forests, she couldn't see much though. Hisoka sighed, realizing she'd have to actually go down onto the grounds to see if Asia was in the forest. In a situation like this, she'd usually jump from the window and land on her feet, but their quarters were situated right over the black lake. She sighed, and quickly and quietly exited their quarters.

Hisoka didn't have as strict of limitations as Anastasia did when she stayed at the school, but she had agreed with Albus long ago that it would be highly unprofessional for the both of them to be seen together. So Hisoka usually confined herself to her quarters when she wasn't with Albus. This, however, called for a break of rules…

She managed to get out of the school in minutes and sprinted into the forest, she thanked god under her breath that she could run so fast without being seen. After running through the forest twice, and alerting the centaurs, Hisoka retreated back to the school. She was more stressed than before she had left the castle, and now she quietly crept to Severus' office. Hisoka was anticipating him to blame her, she scowled for a moment, and then regained her composure as she knocked on the door.

"Enter." Severus called.

Hisoka shut the door behind herself and urgently said "Severus-san! We have a problem."

He looked up from a potions essay he was grading and gave her a sneer, he hated being bothered by the blood sucking demon.

"What is it?" He hissed, rather annoyed with her already and she hadn't been in his office that long.

"She's gone." Hisoka said, panicked. It took Severus a moment to register, and he dropped his quill and started towards the door. He paused, looking at Hisoka who was just standing there.

"Are you coming or not?" He hissed. She nodded and followed, she was under the impression that they were going to go to Albus' office first but instead they went to their quarters in the West wing of the school.

"I've already searched." She said, crossing her arms and giving him a look before they entered.

"I figured." Severus replied. "But knowing you, you probably didn't search well enough."

Hisoka gritted her teeth and followed him into the room. How Audrey was ever friends with him was beyond her understanding. Severus began muttering spells under his breath to make sure the room was fully searched, Hisoka stood there rolling her eyes.

"Looks like you did search well enough, not a trace." Severus said coldly. "Where is Edgar today?"

"He's spying for the Order." She replied matching his tone. "Now can we go to Albus?"

He nodded curtly and the two set out for the Headmaster's office.

Back in Bollygorman, Airleas had just emerged from the pensieve wide-eyed.

"I'm so sorry, my little one. I did not know that Sirius was framed." Airleas lamented. "I spent so many years blaming him…"

"You and I both." Asia sighed.

_**The entire memory, was the conversation that took place in the Shrieking Shack as well as Peter being shown. I didn't have the heart to show her any of the other memories, it wasn't her I was worried about being upset, it was me.**_

"Might I ask…what happened to him?" Airleas asked with caution, as she noticed her grandchild looked pained to even think of it.

Asia nodded, and spun the tale of the Department of Mysteries. Had it really been a week since that all happened? It felt like so much longer.

After Asia's recount of the previous week, Airleas popped up, her eyes wide. Asia cocked her head at her grandmother, curious.

"With recent news, I believe that you and I need to do something. Follow me." She said. Asia silently got up and followed her grandmother out of the tent.

Airleas had a long stride, Asia followed her as she wove through tents and eventually matched her stride. They both noticed the looks they were getting from members of the colony. She could hear some of the whispers as they walked by, Airleas didn't seem to notice though, she was focused on something else.

"_Is that Audrey?" One said_

"_I thought that was a myth." said another._

On the side of the plateau, there was a tiny forest. Airleas walked up to one of the trees and took a branch off. She held it between her hands and applied pressure, the branch was glowing for a moment and then was crushed into dust.

"Hold onto this and follow me." Airleas said, pouring the dust into Asia's hands.

On their way back through the maze of tents, Airleas had noticed the colony members staring at both of them. A young one was so bold to ask

"Leader, is this your daughter?"

"No, Adara. She is my granddaughter." Airleas answered, keeping her eyes forward and continuing to move.

There were excited murmurs within the groups but Asia could not hear. She was wondering what exactly her grandmother wanted to do.

As they reached the edge of the plateau, beyond Airleas' tent, she finally spoke.

"Grandmother, what are we-"

Airleas cut her off by holding up a hand, she then spoke, raising her voice over the wind.

"You told me that your father fell through a veil in the death chamber. Therefore, there is no body to be buried. When a banshee dies, they disintegrate - and we let the wind carry away their dust as a burial. When the remains are not found, or cannot be recovered, we crush a tree branch, and make the dust so that one can have closure."

Asia was about to speak, making a comment about how Sirius was far from a banshee but Airleas continued.

"I did the same for your mother, and your grandfather though neither are banshees. And so you shall do the same for your father, it is out of respect for the torment he went through for twelve years."

Asia nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat. Though the breeze was warm, it was cutting through her like knives. Her hair was blowing around her face and all she could see was the grayish sky between the black.

_**As strange as it felt to hear the phrase 'death in the family' when used by Oliver, it felt even stranger to have a ceremony for my father. It didn't seem real to me, and I could feel a weight on me because I didn't want to say good bye. It was too soon for him to be out of my life…**_

She approached the very edge of the plateau, and looked down at the ocean.

_**It was a long fall, and for a split second I wondered if I had just fallen would everything be easier?**_

She shook that thought from her mind and took a deep breath.

_**No, I couldn't. I had too much to live for…**_

Asia opened her hands and the dust flew out with the wind, she watched as it scattered among the cross breezes and moved out of sight. She let out a wail and Airleas pulled her away from the edge, holding her close.


	80. Chapter 80

And the agonizing wait for admissions decisions continues…APRIL 1ST! Aaah!

Anyway, I was going to get this out on Saturday but I was a bit busy, chapter 81 will be following this one…

Thanks for the reviews, madmad237, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Mental Verin, twilightaddict98, and JulesDragonlady! (4 reviews! :P)

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 80

_**After regaining my composure, I walked with my grandmother around the plateau and around the colony. Catching up on all of the other things in my life, she was so eager to hear and it wasn't something I was incredibly used to. My father never asked me so many questions, but with all of the spying he did during my last year of schooling as Padfoot I figured that must be why. While I was with my grandmother, I did not know of the plan brewing back in the castle…**_

Severus and Hisoka entered the Headmaster's office with great speed, and before Hisoka could say anything Severus fumed.

"I've told you time and time again, Albus. She is not _suited _nor _worthy _to take care of Anastasia. Her whereabouts are unknown."

Hisoka let out an angry hiss, and Severus just glared at her. Before she could defend herself, Albus spoke.

"Now, now, Severus. It is not her fault, she was spending the day with me. She wouldn't have fathomed that Anastasia would leave the castle. However, I must say that I am at fault."

"_You?_" Severus was incredulous.

"I do not understand…" Hisoka said, sitting down in one of the chairs cradling her head in her hand.

"I told young Anastasia of her grandmother last night while we were both wandering the halls due to insomnia. And I assume that she has set off to see her." Albus said, sitting in the chair behind his desk.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Severus hissed angrily, pounding his fist on the Headmaster's desk. He had already seen her get hurt by her family twice, though he hated to admit neither of those times were Sirius' fault.. He didn't need to see her get hurt by some crazed banshee and then attempt _again _to pick up the already broken pieces.

"Albus-san she could get taken, hurt or _killed_!" Hisoka replied panicked, jumping up from her chair.

Albus raised his hands. "Calm down, I have my reasons."

Severus looked like he was going to explode, but he complied and sat in one of the chairs facing Albus' desk. Hisoka did the same.

As if on cue, Edgar strolled into the office ready to report on his spying. Hisoka conjured him a chair next to her and away from Severus, and patted the seat of the chair.

"There is something of grave importance that I must tell you all, which I why I decided to let Anastasia roam outside of the castle." Albus began.

Edgar spit out his tea and gave Hisoka and Severus a look, they both nodded.

"I've received recent word from another of our spies that Voldemort believes he will be in power of Hogwarts soon." Albus began with caution. He lifted his right hand from under his desk, it was bandaged. Hisoka stared at it with curiosity once more, remembering how earlier in the day she inquired about it…

"_Albus-san! What did you do to your hand?" She was shocked as she gingerly picked up his bandaged hand. Albus quickly withdrew it from her and chuckled a laugh that seemed slightly forced and replied._

"_My dear, Hisoka, it's nothing important. Let's just spend the day together."_

Looking at his hand once more in the present, it reminded her of the day months ago she completely ignored Ivy's question about her grandmother. And now Albus had spilled the information to her in order to get her to leave the castle for the day.

Albus unraveled half of the bandages to reveal a completely blackened hand, Hisoka gaped at it in shock, it was not one of the hands she had been so used to holding for the last eighty years.

"Albus, what did-" Edgar began but was too shocked to go on. Severus continued instantly and said "you do to yourself?"

Albus laughed at the irony just thinking about his hand and pulled from his desk a broken ring and the sword of Godric Gryffindor. Edgar understood immediately.

"So your theory is true then?" He whispered. Albus nodded gravely.

"What theory?" Hisoka said frantically, looking at Albus' hand and then back to him.

"Albus has had a theory for the last few years that the reason Voldemort had become so powerful in the first place is because he separated his soul and hid the pieces in different objects to be immortal." Edgar explained. "I've done a bit of scholarly work on Horcruxes for him in my spare time, scanning old archives and such."

Albus nodded.

"So the only way to defeat him…" Severus began.

"Is by destroying the horcruxes." Albus replied, cutting him off. "And killing him with the killing curse. However, I will be far out of the picture by the time this will all come to fruition."

Hisoka felt her stomach drop, a feeling she hadn't felt since she was a human. Dare she ask what he meant by that?

Edgar spoke up after a moment. "Albus…" He said cautiously. "What do you mean by that?"

Albus gave a small smile and replied. "Lord Voldemort has plans to have me assassinated by a young Draco Malfoy, however he knows Draco won't have the strength to do it and will punish him for it. It'd be torture for his parents, and that's the reason he gave such a big task to Draco, to see him fail. The curse in my hand-" He held up his blackened hand. "will eventually spread to my body, killing me. And rather than take the painful way, as we know Draco will not follow through with killing me. I have a rather brilliant plan in store…"

As Albus explained his plan to the three, Asia was explaining Oliver to her grandmother.

"…and he's a human?" She asked, shocked.

"Your daughter married a human." Asia pointed out.

"But he was part dog." Airleas replied. "I'm not concerned about what this Oliver is, if you love him, then by all means be with him. I was just shocked because our family hasn't married human in a while it seems. Your grandfather's mother was a veela, his grandfather was a werewolf."

_**How I had all of these sorts of genetics fused into me made me realize how strange it was that I even resembled a human being…**_

"Your mother somehow inherited a small bit of veela, she could charm just about anyone easily." Airleas said thoughtfully.

"That explains why Hisoka brags about her from time to time." Asia joked, Airleas laughed.

"Hisoka was very impressed by your mother's natural ability, I recall." She replied, reminiscing. "However, it was only years later how foolish I saw it to let her out into a world full of hurtful humans. She was eventually betrayed, as you and Albus have told me."

"She chose to keep her initials the same in her stage name, it was only a matter of time…" Asia replied quietly.

_**The time seemed to speed up dramatically, and before we knew it, night had fallen over Bollygorman. My grandmother didn't want me to travel during the evening, saying it was a dangerous time for banshee's to travel. Though I protested that I was not a banshee, she insisted that evil lurks at night. She's rather superstitious…**_

_**I left the colony when the first shreds of light were coming up on the horizon. My grandmother walked with me to the edge of the colony, hugged me tightly, and said she would keep in touch through owl post. I reached the school about an hour later, after walking to my original apparition point.**_

_**When I returned to the quarters Hisoka and I often shared at the castle, I was not expecting her reaction…**_


	81. Chapter 81

I told you it'd be out right after… :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 81

Asia quietly shut the door behind her, noticing Hisoka was in the main room packing up.

"I'm so sorry I left…" Asia said quietly, giving her mentor a bow.

"I am not angry with you." Hisoka said in a flat tone, stuffing things into her trunk. Asia wondered why she didn't just pack with magic like she always did.

After a few moments of silence, Asia spoke tentatively "Then…Would it be so bold to inquire what you are angry about?"

"At the moment, yes, it would be too bold." Hisoka replied, angrily jamming things into her trunk. "We're leaving tonight, you should probably go see Severus before we do. I'm sure he wants to see you."

Asia nodded, taking the cue that Hisoka was too frustrated to be around anyone. Though she did have a point, Asia hadn't spent time with Severus in a long time. She changed from her kimono disguise into a pair of jeans and a black tank top, if Hisoka wasn't so distracted Asia knew she would have told her that she was dressing like a boy. Despite the fact that the outfit was rather feminine.

The school was deserted, as many were on the last visit to Hogsmeade for the year, leaving Asia to roam the halls freely without having to hide. Along the way, she ran into Albus. She smiled to herself thinking that there had been so many times where she wandered these halls and run into the beloved Headmaster.

"Why hello there, Anastasia." He said, his usual cheerful self.

"Albus." Asia said, giving him a smile and a nod. "What are you doing wandering the halls on such a lovely day?"

"Just in thought, that is all." Albus replied, Asia knew by that answer that she would either know or not know what he was up to. Most likely, the latter. She figured Albus would at least know what was wrong with Hisoka…and she dared to ask the question.

"Albus, do you by any chance know what is wrong with Hisoka? She seems under the weather."

Albus' face contorted into a pained expression for a brief moment, and then flashed to his normal, calm, demeanor.

"Ah yes, she's rather upset with me at the moment. She'll be alright." He replied.

"Might I inquire why she's upset with you? Or is that too personal?" She asked, and then recovered herself by following with. "She is my mentor, we are very close, you see. I just want to make sure that she is okay."

Albus nodded, looking in deep thought and then answered her question with a question. "I assume you are going to see Severus, my dear?"

Asia nodded, not sure what he was getting at.

"Severus will explain everything, I am sorry I cannot but I have to be somewhere in a few moments. Have fun in Finland…" Albus said, walking in the other direction. Asia said a quick 'bye' and then ran to Severus' office, wondering why everyone was acting so peculiar.

_**I didn't even have to knock, Severus opened the door just as I had raised my fist. He smiled, but it seemed slightly forced.**_

"Were you expecting me?" Asia asked, perplexed as he let her into his office.

"In a sense, I was…I received word that you were leaving tonight. I figured you would come by." Severus shrugged as they sat across from each other near the fireplace.

Severus conjured a tea kettle and two cups and then asked "So how are you doing…since…you know…"

What an awkward topic, Severus thought to himself. He never thought he would have to talk about Black in a way that wasn't negative, at least negative on his part. Nothing about the man's death was in any way positive for her.

"I'm holding up." She said quietly, quickly blinking back some tears.

_**I withheld my emotions from Severus, something I wasn't used to…but I couldn't just cry and grieve about my father in front of him. It was very uncomfortable with the way they felt about each other.**_

Severus nodded, and then said "If you ever need to talk-"

She cut him off, her heart felt like it was exploding. "I'll be fine, Sev. You don't have to…it's not your burden to bear."

"Well it shouldn't be your burden either." Severus replied quickly, a slight anger in his words. "You've dealt with enough in your nineteen years…"

Asia shook her head. "I've just concluded that I was meant to…" She was awkwardly twisting her wedding ring around her finger.

"I highly disagree." He replied, handing her a cup of tea. "You're _my _burden to bear, and I've always been happy to bear it."

Asia gave him a watery smile and said a rather famous line of theirs…"So the evil potions professor has a heart."

"Its just black." He finished, smirking. She laughed.

_**We spent a good few hours talking, and laughing in some cases. We spoke of things that had nothing to do with the war…sometime in those hours, Severus turned serious for a moment. He looked as if he didn't want to tell me what he was about to tell me. I remember him starting the story with…**_

"_**There will come a time, when I will have to appear that I work mostly for them…but I want you to know that isn't the case at all."**_

_**I was so confused by this, just as I was confused by everyone's strange behavior. Severus then explained to me Albus' plan and it immediately became clear to me why Hisoka was so angry with him…he was going to die, and leave her. It made me reflect later of what I would do if Oliver had announced that he planned his own death…well, I would be just the same as she acted. The fact that Albus wanted Severus to do it himself made me feel uneasy…he had never murdered anyone and though it was for the sake of keeping a young man's soul together I was feeling selfish myself. Why did it have to be Severus? Albus wanted to die in a "dignified" manner…Was there even a dignified way of dying?**_

_**With Albus gone, Severus would be in power of the school…as one of Voldemort's associates of course. His most trusted servant…leading the school. It had already been planned. How Voldemort was so sure of himself, I did not know.**_

_**Severus made it excruciatingly clear that I needed to stay out of England as much as possible. **_

"Eventually…if this whole plan goes the way it's supposed to, the government will be taken over. He wants to find muggle borns and terminate them, he wants to track down Potter and kill him, and he's going to give every creature that has value to him an ultimatum."

"_Join me or die?" _Asia asked wearily.

He nodded grimly.

_**His idea to give this ultimatum was not as much for their lives or for power but to weaken the creature community itself. If we are all divided, we will be weak. There were only few creatures that could benefit him, other than myself…vampires, werewolves, giants…otherwise, the others were insignificant. And therefore, expendable.**_

_**Towards the end of the evening, I left Severus' office to head back to our quarters to meet Hisoka and depart. He embraced me for a long time, telling me this was not the last time we'd see each other, though those times would be becoming less and less.**_


	82. Chapter 82

I AM SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. This chapter was supposed to be up on the 13th, but that didn't happen for a few reasons listed below. However, when I attempted to publish after the 13th, i kept receiving these annoying error messages. -_- So sorry again_._

**********************  
"Though we may come from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one." - Albus Dumbledore

I don't know if I have any readers in Japan or who have friends and family in Japan but my thoughts are with you, as well as the people of Japan. On Wednesday this week, I received news from my friend who's family is stationed on one of the US Military bases that her and her family are alright and being evacuated.

I'm sorry this took longer than expected, it was supposed to be out last weekend but my wirless router is officially dead. I'm using my dinosaur of a desktop computer to post.

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Dawnfire0, Masterofbugs123, Nightfury808, JulesDragonLady, and krasni! 3

I'm hoping to get out another one tonight, I definitely owe you guys one for waiting for so long. If not, hopefully tomorrow.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 82

_**With the beginning of that summer, travel was more favorable. There were less risks involved in being seen in 'public' places. Though we were still on the cautious side. We mainly traveled between Bulgaria, Finland, and Japan, catering to only three clients. Two of them being my own, one was Hisoka's…Mr. Isamu. I was just sucked along for the ride. I've explained earlier how strange Mr. Isamu was, and the weird connection that was shared between himself and Hisoka. The more times we visited him after my father died, the more I was set off by him. I didn't understand why until much later…**_

_**A little under a month after my father died and after I visited Airleas we received the news in Japan that Rufus Scrimgeour had succeeded Cornelius Fudge as the Minister of Magic. A day or two later, news of disappearances began to unfold, starting with Mr. Ollivander.**_

_**From Japan, we moved to visit Johannes for a month in Finland. I hadn't spent much time with him throughout the year due to a busy schedule, and I promised him I would take a long visit during the summer.**_

Johannes was a rather wealthy man with a large, large, large property and though Asia had a few clients of wealth here and there this was the largest estate she had ever encountered. She didn't understand what one could do with so much land when one lived alone, when she quietly voiced her thoughts to Hisoka in their room she was hit in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" Asia hissed.

"Ivy-san, we're lucky to even be here. You're lucky Johannes has such an interest in you as an entertainer. Don't say such a thing!" Hisoka flashed a nervous look and them returned to her calm demeanor.

"It was just a question…I mean, he lives alone…" Asia said thoughtfully.

"He holds a lot of gatherings, he has a large family as well. From time to time they stay here, just not for this month. He wanted time with you." Hisoka replied, helping Asia unpack.

"Why are you making such a big deal of this? You've been doing the same with Viktor's home as well…" Asia said, trying to sound conversational. Really, she just wanted to pry the information from her mentor.

Hisoka lowered her voice to a bearly audible whisper, one a human would never hear. "Ivy." She said gravely. "We are so uncertain of what the future holds for us these next few months that we must remain especially close to these clients…"

With that…she turned back to what she was doing, leaving Asia more confused then before.

_**Over the next four months, between travels, international magical security had tightened ten fold. With the news of disappearances surfacing every day, the urgency that Oliver and I had to see each other became extreme. We were both in a state of constant worry for each other, however there were complications with where we would go…the Order kept a heavy watch on us and when we would tell a member via owl post where we chose to meet they would deny it. Nowhere was safe for us, and it was because of me… **_

_**I still corresponded with Severus, in use of codenames and he managed to find us locations to meet. I wasn't sure how or what he managed to do for us, but we were always safe. With most of my travels, Hisoka never left my side, however when I was visiting Oliver she would be within the proximity…in most cases outside. She insisted on hiding in the trees, surveying the perimeter. Of course…this was not only beneficial in safety but in privacy. At this time, Oliver and I were married only a few months but we had so little time to ourselves due to the circumstances. We did not talk much, this time was time for us as lovers. Time we were denied so often because of the chaos of our world. The details of what we did in those times are for myself, and are irrelevant in my tale due to the ever present closing in of time.**_

_**After spending a month with Johannes, I departed with Hisoka to Bulgaria to visit Viktor for the entire month of August. The specific advantage of this summer over the last was that the traveling took less of a toll on me, because it was not as frequent. Of course, I knew the reasons for these extended visits…it was safer, and Johannes and Viktor were my top paying patrons. Once September came through, my traveling would pick up once more…**_

_**Though Hisoka attempted to hide these ideas from me, it was obvious. Just as obvious as her anger towards Albus within the first month of the summer.**_

_**The nights we spent at Johannes, when I pretended to sleep I heard her quietly weeping in another room. Weeping for what Albus was going to do to himself, all for the sake of defeating the darkest wizard of our time.**_

_**At the time, I felt naïve as to why she wept. Surely, I understood that she loved him, but from knowing her for the last few years she had told me of various loves she had through her immortal life. They were all mortal…they all died at one time or another. Was Albus so different?**_

_**The next day, Hisoka had left Viktor's chateau to see a minor client in Sofia. We spent a majority of the day sitting in the vineyard, talking and taking in the lovely weather.**_

After a short silence, Viktor turned to her and asked in a half conversational, half curious tone. "What is wrong with the vampire?"

_**Though Viktor had no problems with Hisoka, since the Triwizard Tournament he had taken to calling her 'the vampire'. When I inquired as to why he had never used her name he made an angry face and told me that he was still very furious for wearing me down the previous summer and not taking better care of me…**_

Asia acted casually and replied in her often used innocent tone. "Oh, it is terrible!" She added a small dramatic sigh. "We found out a month ago that a dear friend of Hisoka's is dying, they've known each other for a long time and she's taking the news horribly. She is not herself at all."

Viktor grunted a reply and nodded. Asia continued after a moment and said quietly.

"I don't understand why she is so upset, I feel so cruel to say this…but it isn't as if she has not experienced this before…"

He nodded in agreement, taking a sip of water and then turned to look at her.

"Well…" He replied, looking deep in thought. "It is somewhat comprehensible, she is immortal and time after time she watches everyone she loves die around her. They move with the normal paths of life, while she remains forever preserved."

Asia blinked, staring at him in astonishment.

_**Viktor was right…how torturous was it to be immortal? And why did so many wish for immortality when all they loved around them would eventually die? I know Hisoka never asked to be immortal…but why did Voldemort wish to be? Did he ever love? Was he even capable of emotion? **_

_**He was not…**_

She was roused out of her thoughts when Viktor continued after a moment of silence.

"She clearly loves this person very deeply, to be sulking around for such a long period of time…" He said.

She nodded, blinking tears out of her eyes quickly.

_**The month spent with Viktor was far more adventurous then the one I had spentwith Johannes. For Viktor was a Quidditch star in his home country, and attended several parties and engagements. I was exposed more to the outside world in Bulgaria then I was in Finland. Though I was informed before visiting Bulgaria that Viktor had a lot of engagements, he never assumed that I would just flat out go with him to these parties. He always asked, in the most gentlemanly way possible…**_

_**There was one party I will never forget, it was a gala during the second week with a few of Europe's finest Quidditch teams in the league. When Viktor told me of the teams that would be attending, my heart leapt when I heard him say 'England'. I wrote to Oliver immediately, keeping it short, and telling him that I would see him very soon but it would be difficult. His reply was received within two hours, giving me the idea that the team was already in the country.**_

"_I know, love. I just hope I'll be able to recognize you."_

_**You may be confused as to what he meant, I was…it wasn't the first time a person so dear to me had said something along those lines. I was apparently unrecognizable as Ivy, which I never fully understood. There were few things I changed about myself when I was working, I wore long dresses, or kimono when I was in Japan, my make up was different. But I did not feel I looked that different from my physical self.**_

_**For some reason that night, I took extra care getting ready for this party. Of course, because my love was going to be there. But I had felt so foolish, Oliver had seen me at my worst and somehow still looked at me the same. And we were married…but it felt like I was back in school and we were still just dating. What an odd feeling…**_


	83. Chapter 83

Meant to get this out yesterday, things got a little chaotic. Anyway, here it is. Hoping to get one out tomorrow.

Thanks for the reviews xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Cora Jane Lee! :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 83

Asia rummaged through her trunk that afternoon and pulled out a one shoulder chiffon dress with multiple reds, oranges, blues, greens, and purples blended together. She spent a little extra time on her make up and messed around with her hair a bit until it felt just right. Hisoka was gone still, she sent her an owl a few hours earlier that Albus had coincidentally shown up in Sofia…Of course, Asia knew it was no coincidence.

She met Viktor in at the bottom of the stairs, near his front door. He was dressed in very modern dress robes and grinned at her.

"I might have to watch yoo carefully tonight. I always run high risks bringing yoo to parties with all of these Quidditch players lurking around."

Asia giggled and took his outstretched hand "I'll have to stick very close to you then."

Asia knew the event was going to be a rather difficult one. Sure, she had been to countless parties with clients but going to a party with a client with Oliver there was a totally different concept.

_**Oliver was very aware of my profession, and what it sometimes entailed. The way he had worded it once to me was 'putting on a disguise and dangling yourself in front of a man who will never have you.' Sadly, this was true…though Hisoka had always found a way to attempt to justify it by saying that our job wasn't solely to 'dangle like pieces of meat' - it was to make these people happy, and feel less lonely.**_

_**Though…there were some days where I felt it was more Oliver's explanation than that of my mentor's….**_

It wasn't incredibly difficult for Anastasia to spot her husband when they arrived at the mansion. She could find Oliver anywhere. Even a few days after they met so many years before, he always seemed to stick out like a sore thumb to her. But would Oliver spot her?

_**It may seem like a silly question, but I was told so often that I didn't look like myself when I worked that I was worried…**_

Naturally, as Asia had assumed, Viktor took her over to his cohorts from the Bulgaria team.

_**It amused me greatly that at these Quidditch events, which promoted friendly relations between the international teams, that all of the teams were tiny cliques. Each would bunch together, or sit together…Sure they mingled, but in groups as opposed to individually. They were the common stereotype of a teenage girl…**_

Asia had met with Viktor's teammates a few times but they were always the same whenever he brought her. They howled, cat called, or oooh'd. But they did that to each other whenever one brought a lady with them.

_**Across the table from Viktor and I was Bulgaria's keeper, Andrei who had a date I knew rather well from my travels by the name of Zuri. A platinum blonde half veela from France. We had performed together or been to the same parties with clients multiple times. Zuri, like myself, also married young and rather ironically had her husband attending the same party.**_

"Ivy!" Zuri called as she and Viktor approached the table. "Quelle surprise! Je t'ai manqué!"

Asia beamed, delighted to see a colleague and a familiar face.

Viktor and Andrei exchanged a confused look and mumbled something to each other in their native tongue.

"Oh dear, I should clear this up." Asia said, looking between the two confused men. "Zuri and I have worked together several times, we're quite well acquainted."

Viktor replied with an 'oh.' and Andrei simply grunted. Zuri quickly jumped up from her chair and said smoothly "Will you boys excuse us? I just need to go to the power room."

_**It seemed that every time Zuri batted her eyelashes Andrei was intoxicated by her.**_

The two quickly yet gracefully made their way towards the empty women's lavatory down the hallway of the mansion. Zuri shut the door quickly and put a spell on it.

"Oh god, Ivy. I cannot do this tonight." She breathed her eyes wide. "My 'usband is here!"

Asia breathed a sigh of relief and replied. "Glad I'm not the only one then…"

"Your's too?" She replied, shocked. "Jacques isn't too pleased to be here because of me. He said it's not my fault this is my job but he fears he will be act irrational and jealous."

Asia nodded sympathetically and replied. "Oliver told me it was going to break his heart."

Zuri shook her head and replied. "They are Quidditch players, they fly and they are constantly throwing themselves in front of girls just by the nature of being an athelete. Yet they scold us for _our _profession." She snorted, and then covered her mouth.

_**Zuri had the tendency to do the same thing I did when I acted 'like a man'.**_

"I do not know what to do…" Asia replied, leaning up against a sink. "Viktor will see me if I go over to my husband."

"Just as Andrei will see me if I go to mine." Zuri replied. "Perhaps we should take turns in distracting them?"

Asia nodded, hoping that would at least work.

_**The evening was less awkward as the night went on, and as Zuri and I predicted, the men eventually began to socialize more and more. Which left each of us certain times to leave and find our husbands while Viktor and Andrei were distracted. To this day, I still feel conflicted about it…**_

_**It was rude of me to be at a party without my husband with another man, though it was my job, and it was rude of me to leave my client at certain points for my husband…**_

When Zuri came back, Asia sneakily slipped through the crowd of men and found Oliver talking to one of his team mates about some sort of Quidditch move. She grinned to herself noting how typical her husband was.

He looked over at her, and then quickly went back to his conversation. Asia tried hard not to laugh that he couldn't easily spot her as he so claimed he would.

Asia decided to keep getting closer and closer, and Oliver's eyes would occasionally dart back to her. A look of confusion was on his face.

_**It was rather hilarious when Oliver registered it was me…I don't know how I did it, but I made my eyes flash white and then it hit him. He wore a huge grin, and then quickly excused himself from the group.**_

The only safe place for the two was the coat room, which of course was unused because of the sweltering August heat.

Before Oliver could even say something, Asia grabbed him by his collar and planted a huge kiss on his lips.

"Miss me, eh?" He breathed grinning. She nodded, returning his grin. They just stood in front of each other for a few minutes, soaking in each others appearance.

"You didn't recognize me right away." Asia said in a mock offended tone.

"In my defense, lass. Ye' don't really look like yourself. I can't explain it…it's good and bad." Oliver observed, taking a closer look at her. "Death eaters won't recognize you, which is good, but I barely did…which I'd consider pretty bad seeing as we're married."

They both exchanged a look and laughed, Oliver stepped forward with a goofy grin plastered on his face and whispered in her ear.

"I know you're here with another man, but my intentions are incredibly dishonorable."

Asia giggled, and playfully hit him. Oliver laughed and then said, "You didn't let me finish! My intentions are dishonorable but I will control myself."

"Then why bother telling me that your intentions were even dishonorable in the first place?" Asia asked, using her childish voice that she used on her clients.

"Because your face was priceless." He grinned, pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

Asia sighed contentedly, resting her head up against his chest. "I've missed you." She mumbled into him. He held her tight and rested his head on hers.

_**Our moment that night together did not last long, we were disturbed by loud bangs coming from outside of the coat room at the party. **_

The two immediately came out of the coat room, trying to be as stealthy as possible but they did not need to. Everyone was turned or in battle, things were knocked over and on fire. In the center of the room Asia could make out several cloaked figures in masks, yelling and firing curses.

Oliver out of reflex had shoved her behind him, to shield her. To their left, they saw Zuri firing a few spells back at a Death Eater chasing her. She then broke away from the battle crying and ran towards Andrei who quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and dissapparated.

They quickly moved behind a pillar and began firing spells at their attackers. Oliver whispered in her ear quickly.

"Go to Viktor and get out of here. I'll dissapparated after I see the both of you dissapparated."

"But how will I know you are safe?" Asia cried.

"I will be, lass. I'll send you something as soon as I get back. I promise." Oliver said quickly, giving her a kiss and shoving her in the direction of Bulgaria's team. It had taken her a few minutes in the rumble, between dodging spells and people to find Viktor. He was crouching behind a table with one of his team mates, Dimitri firing spells.

"Ivy!" He shouted, pulling her next to him under the table. "I vas so worried you were lost in the crowd."

"We need to get out of here." Asia replied frantically, looking around for Oliver. She saw him battling a familiar figure, she then noticed his hair…Rudolphus Lestrange.

She could only see both Oliver's and Rudolphus' mouths moving, but couldn't hear the exchange that went on between them. Oliver had gotten really angry and blasted Rudolphus into the wall and caught him off guard.

His eyes searched the venue until they locked with Asia's, he took shelter behind a fallen table. At that same moment, Dimitri, told Viktor to go and that he had it from here.

Viktor nodded and quickly wrapped an arm around Asia, squeezing her against him and they dissapparated.


	84. Chapter 84

A short one, working on another right now to hopefully come out today. I meant to publish yesterday but it was my birthday and I had some family over. :]

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, elfsquire90, Fallenarchangel, and JulesDragonLady!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 84

They landed on the sitting room floor of Viktor's home, breathing heavily. Asia noticed Viktor had a bloody gash on his forehead.

"Viktor…" She gasped, starting to cry a bit. "I am so sorry…" She reached towards his forehead.

_**I was genuinely sorry. My client was hurt because of my ignorance…**_

"For vhat?" He replied, swatting her hand away. "I should be apologizing, I should have looked after yoo better. I vas worried that they had taken you like they took the others."

"The others…?" She choked. Viktor nodded gravely, getting off of the floor and helping her up as well.

"Some of the other entertainers were taken. Zuri just managed to get back to Andrei in time, a man was chasing her but she held her own." Viktor replied, a tense look on his face

_**A deep worry was growing at the pit of my stomach, why had they taken the other women? What did they want with them? At that moment, more then anything I wished Hisoka was there. She was still in Sofia, meeting with Albus…**_

"What would they want with them?" Asia asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Viktor said, his face then turned to anger. "But they are sick, sick, people…I can only imagine."

Asia nodded, leaning up against the wall for support. Everything was getting worse and worse. Viktor stood up and approached her, extending an arm.

"You should get to bed, it has been a long day. I feel bad for leading you into danger…" He said with a regretful tone as Asia took his extended arm and he helped her off of the ground.

Just as they began walking, there was a knock at the door. Viktor tensed, pulling out his wand and made his way for the door. He instructed Asia to hide behind one of the walls, she nodded reluctantly.

"Who is it?" Viktor said in a loud gruff tone, up against the door.

"Viktor-san, it's me. Hisoka." A familiar musical voice called from the outside. Asia's heart leapt.

Viktor gave Asia a skeptical look and whispered. "Perhaps you should ask her a question, something only she would know. I do not want to run the risk."

Asia nodded, and told him to ask what her favorite sonata was. It wasn't common knowledge to many…

"If you are really Hisoka, what is your favorite sonata?" Viktor asked, with a slight angry hint in his voice that Asia assumed was an attempt at intimidation.

"Grieg's sonata in A minor." The musical voice replied.

Viktor looked at Asia who nodded, he then opened the door. Hisoka looked relatively cheerful for the first time in weeks. Asia hated what she was about to tell her mentor, knowing it would bring her mood down.

"Why the interrogation, Viktor-san?" Hisoka asked, removing her cloak. Viktor's face hardened, he looked as though he didn't wish to talk about it.

"There was an attack tonight…" Asia said quietly, looking at the floor. She felt a bit embarrassed that this was one of the rare occasions she had gone somewhere without her mentor and this had happened. She felt even more ashamed that this had happened while she had a rendezvous with her husband,

"Are you both alright?" Hisoka panicked, looking from Viktor to Asia a few times.

"We are fine." Viktor said gruffly. "I was just about to walk Ivy to her room."

"Right, right…of course." Hisoka said, pacing now. "Go on, I'll catch up later. I want to send an owl to Albus."

_**Once Viktor was in bed, Hisoka snuck into my room and interrogated me on what had happened at the party…**_

"Ivy-san! Why would you do such a thing?" Hisoka asked with desperation.

"It's a little difficult not to run into your husband when your at a _Quidditch _party with your client." Asia replied, trying not to snap at her mentor. It had been a long day and she was tired.

"I'm aware, Ivy. But the risks you run being seen with him…especially working, it is far too great. If you two had spent five more minutes in that coat room they could have found you and it would have been all over for the both of you. You cannot risk it. You must both meet in secret for your safety." Hisoka replied, pacing.

Asia did her best to hold back her tears.

_**I was so ashamed.**_

"They took some others…Hisoka." Asia said quietly, figuring she might as well say it.

Hisoka stopped her pacing and turned her gaze straight onto her protégée.

"Other entertainers?"

Asia nodded, still trying to restrain her tears.

"Who?" Hisoka seemed more alarmed then usual.

"I don't know!" Asia replied quickly, scared. "When I wasn't with Oliver, I was mostly with Zuri."

"Is Zuri okay?" She asked. Asia nodded quickly.

"Ivy-san, have you not pieced these things together yet?" Hisoka began to pace again.

"N-no…I haven't." Asia replied shakily.

"There are two possibilities how they came to that party tonight…the first, that they knew Oliver was in the Quidditch league and wanted to take him or worse, kill him. The second, that they knew you are an entertainer…and that you might be at that party. I am leaning more towards the first…"

_**It hit me like a giant wave, how had I not seen that before? Oliver was well known around England for his sport. It wouldn't have shocked me how they found out we were in a relationship, Peter was surely with them by now.**_

_**That night marked the beginning of a bloody war…**_


	85. Chapter 85

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 85_****_

Later that night, I received an owl from Oliver assuring that everyone was fine, including himself. He urged me to stay hidden, telling me his suspicions which were similar to those of Hisoka's.

_**I left Viktor's a week early with Hisoka due to Bulgaria scheduling an early clinic for the team. He wasn't pleased and seemed rather upset that we didn't have another week together. I assured him we'd see each other soon but I did not think it would be that soon. **_

_**The Order and Albus had encouraged us to travel with extreme caution and so we never stayed in one place for more than two nights. As time began to go by, more and more people went missing…it seemed that we would hear news of a new disappearance every day. Despite the risks, Oliver and I found ourselves seeing each other more and more…even going out of our planned work schedules to find each other. Though, since that night at the Quidditch gala, things had changed…the atmosphere grew tense each time we saw each other. One of the things I wish to emphasize is that every couple, every relationship, has their tensions. It isn't all flowers and romance…**_

_**We fought quite a bit in those months…**_

_November._

In a small wooded town in the middle of Denmark, a cloaked Asia made her way down a dirt path towards a stone inn. She was fairly tired, the past week had been a different country every night and she was a bit disturbed on hearing from Severus the previous evening that An Ming, Jenny's older sister had been reported missing from her home. She had only met An twice, but knowing anyone in the Ming family…it was hard to believe any of them deserved such a thing to happen. Her heart ached for her best friend…

"_She came running to me all the way from Egypt, looking for you obviously. She seemed rather upset that you weren't there…I think she needs you the most. I told her of the gala and what had happened, she says to stay safe."_

Asia blinked some tears out of her eyes…only imagining how Jenny could possibly be feeling. She was horrified.

The inn had only three rooms, two of which were empty. She pushed open the thick wood door of the third room to find Oliver sitting on the bed. He looked just as tired as she was, but he wore the same smile he always had when he saw her.

"Hey…" Oliver said softly, as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his temple.

"Hi." She replied, muffled into his shoulder. "You look exhausted, love."

Oliver let out a raspy chuckle…he had told Asia in a letter the week before he'd been sick.

"Aye lass, still not feeling top knotch." He replied. "You don't look so well yourself…too much travelin'?"

Asia nodded into his shoulder, after a few seconds of silence she spoke. "I have something to tell you…"

"I have something too…" Oliver replied, wringing his hands. He was nervous…something was wrong. Asia pulled his hands apart and held them in her own. He let out a shaky laugh, knowing that she knew him all too well. "You first…" He urged.

Asia took a deep breath, blinking tears out of her eyes before they fell again. "Jenny's sister is missing…"

Oliver's face contorted into a look of rage and pain after registering this. He yelled and threw the clock on the nearby nightstand at the wall with incredible force. It shattered into millions of pieces.

"Oliver…" She rushed closer to him, incredibly concerned. "What is wrong?"

He shook slightly, angry and distraught.

"Neil is missing…"

_**Words could not**_ _**escape me…I just wrapped my arms around him.**_

He shoved her away in a second and she toppled off of the bed and fell to the floor.

"Oliver." She said from the floor, propping herself up. "I'm sorry…"

"ME BROTHER IS GONE AND THAT'S ALL YOU CAN FUCKING SAY?" He roared.

Asia swallowed…this was so familiar, an echo of the past...was this really happening? She stared at him, with hollow eyes, waiting for him to speak.

He didn't hesitate.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT." He roared. "THIS WHOLE BLOODY WAR."

She rose, she wasn't going to sit there and take that. She approached him, her eyes turning a dangerous black. He stared back with a lion's courage, she let a hiss escape her and said.

"Well then maybe, _you _shouldn't have proposed. I will not apologize for something I was _born _with."

She pulled up the hood of her cloak and walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She sprinted down the stone steps of the inn and straight out of the front door, into the woods.

Her eyes were still black and she knew to keep her head down, it hid her identity and her tears. She heard twigs and branches breaking behind her as she was running.

Asia stopped at her apparition point and tensed when she heard breaking still behind her. She lifted her head and looked slightly over her shoulder.

Oliver.

"Lass…" He croaked, he was losing his voice.

She turned away once more and dissapparated…

_**Asia arrived back at Yuri's, a client of Hisoka's and silently made her way upstairs back to their guestroom.**_

"What are you doing back so early?" Hisoka asked as she brushed past her and took off her cloak.

"Nothing." Asia said simply, and made her way to the washroom and shut the door behind her.

_**I sat in the bath for a number of hours, feeling numb and staring into nothing but the bubbles. A strange feeling coming over me, we had fought in the few visits before that too but this one reminded me so much of my parents when I was a child. ...So this was how my mother felt.**_

After a few hours, I became physically numb from the water and finally emerged. 

Asia toweled off her hair, getting ready for bed when Hisoka came in and sat down on her bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked quietly.

Asia turned away, and shook her head. Hisoka sighed and scooched closer, taking the towel from Asia's head and conjuring a hairbrush.

_**Hisoka brushing my hair was always a weird occurrence for she could have just used magic. However, she had usually done this whenever one of us had a bad day. She did it often when she was angry with Albus…I never questioned it.**_

_**I hadn't talked to Oliver for the rest of November and even into December, his words burned me. I denied his request to get together for Christmas. I regret it so much…**_

_**The week before Christmas, Hisoka and I were in Japan when all chaos broke out in Osaka. Wizards and muggles alike were under attack by Death Eaters, buildings were on fire, glass littered the streets. A common thing neglected by many was the fact that not all of Voldemort's followers lived in the United Kingdom.**_

_**In all of the chaos, we found Mr. Isamu, one of Hisoka's clients. He ushered us quickly into a nearby alleyway, away from the riots.**_

"Atsuo, you must help us." Hisoka pleaded to him. He shook his head and replied.

"Hisoka, I can help you but I cannot help Ivy…"

"Why?" They both asked, looking frightened.

"There is too much suspicion surrounding me. I recently managed to help Izumi leave the country…they know…" His voice taking on a whisper now.

"What will I do?" Asia asked, panicked.

"This is such nonsense, Atsuo!" Hisoka angrily hissed, slapping him on the arm. He cringed, looking like he was about to hit her back but he knew better.

"What do you want me to do, Hisoka? Have us all killed?" Atsuo spat, taking a look around the alleyway to make sure no one was listening.

"I will not leave Ivy in such danger." She hissed, her fangs showing. Something very uncharacteristic of her. His fangs began to come out too in response.

"I am sorry, Hisoka. I can be of no further help to her…we must leave." He replied, attempting to regain his composure.

"Just go…" Asia urged, sensing someone was coming.

"I refuse." Hisoka replied indignantly. "Not until I can assure you safety."

"I will take her." said a familiar voice at the far end of the alleyway.


	86. Chapter 86

A longer one then usual, and guess what? I'm on spring break! Which means more chapters… :D

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and Madmad237!

Review please! PLEASE?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 86

_**The three turned to see a bloody Viktor Krum walking towards them, followed by Dmitri.**_

"Viktor, what are you doing in Osaka?" Hisoka looked genuinely relieved yet confused.

"We were supposed to have a game tonight, but it looks that it is going to be cancelled." He replied to Hisoka and then approached Asia.

"I always seem to meet you in the strangest of places, Ivy." He said.

_**I've always wondered what he truly meant by that, especially if he knew that it was me he rescued during the riots at the Quidditch World cup a year and a half prior.**_

"It's settled then." said Atsuo. He grabbed Hisoka's wrist and dissapparated.

_**He didn't even let us say goodbye...**_

Viktor looked from the spot where Atsuo and Hisoka had dissapparated back to Asia.

"Viktor, we need to get out of here. The others have left already." Dimitri said gruffly.

Viktor nodded and pulled Asia into his chest and dissapparated to a place Asia had never seen before. It was cold, heavy blankets of snow covered the ground.

It was a fairly small stone house in the middle of a pine forest. The house looked abandoned and decrepit. Vines were growing all over the outside.

"Viktor…where?" She began but Viktor put a finger to his lips and motioned for her to follow him.

The house was incredibly different once inside, it was ten times it's size and in incredibly good shape. The first thing she noticed was the incredibly ornate red carpet on the floor, on it were six Bulgarian words. Asia stared at the carpet, trying to decipher it.

"Only those who seek shall find." translated Viktor, noticing Asia was looking at the floor. She looked up at him with curiosity, but there was a creak upstairs and he held up his wand and gave her a look that meant to follow.

Viktor held onto her hand, leading her through the house, wand raised. He was checking for intruders.

Asia, had never had to use her wand on the job…in fact, she hadn't had to use it much at all…

_**As you might have guessed, wand less magic is very simple for me as my powers are mainly circulated through my hands. I do own a wand, but it is seldom used. It remains with me at all times in its case.**_

_**Viktor found this peculiar that I did not have my wand on me, and of course I remembered that I had never mentioned to him that I could perform wandless magic…**_

After checking most of the upstairs, Viktor cautiously went towards the attic where another creak was heard. Before opening the hatch of the attic, he turned back to her.

"Vhere is your wand?" He whispered. Asia decided to not reply, and decided to simply show him by performing a simple lumos spell. A glow of light came from the tip of her index finger.

_**I could have lit all of my fingers if I really wanted to, but I did not want to come off as showy.**_

His eyes widened in surprise, but he gave a sharp nod and moved up the small set of steps.

The attic was tiny and first appeared dusty, but then like the rest of the house, had restored itself. There was a small cot and a writing desk, parchment and books were scattered all over the floor. Used and unused quills and ink bottles were all over the desk.

Another noise was heard and Viktor quickly overturned a small basket to find a frail owl.

"Just an ovl." He said, Asia suppressed a giggle at the way he pronounced the word 'owl'.

She paused for a moment…

_**I thought back to two years prior, when Oliver, Jenny, and I were in the Shrieking Shack with Remus, Harry, Hermione and Ron…the night I almost killed my father. I remembered the spell he and Remus used on Peter while he was in his rat form…**_

Asia gently pushed in front of Viktor and crouched down towards the owl. She flicked her finger and the owl began to grow. Viktor cursed in Bulgarian and kept his wand pointed at the owl. First, the feet emerged, then the torso, the arms sprouted out, and finally the head.

On the floor was a tiny old man with long grey hair, curled up in the fetal position. He was cowering and speaking in fast Bulgarian.

Viktor lowered his wand and then crouched to the mans level and began speaking rapidly, Asia could not keep up. All she knew was that this man's name was Sava, and judging by Viktor's compassion towards him they must have been related.

The man sat up, and stared at Viktor with wide eyes, still speaking rapidly. He made a few motions with his arms that looked like flying…he then paused and looked at Asia.

He pointed at her and said something to Viktor. Viktor grinned and replied quickly, Sava smiled at Asia. She returned it and he exclaimed something to Viktor who nodded.

_**This was one of those times where I truly wished my Bulgarian was better. Everything was far too fast for me.**_

"Excuse my rudeness, Ivy." Viktor said, approaching her and taking her hand once more. "I've kept you in the dark since we have arrived. Come down stairs, I vill better explain."

Sava went first, then Viktor motioned Asia to go, and then he followed so he could close the attic hatch properly. While Viktor was closing the hatch, Sava turned to her and spoke in broken English.

"You are beautiful friend of Viktor." He grinned and Asia noticed a few missing teeth.

"Blagodarya." She replied with a small smile, figuring she might as well use the small bits of Bulgarian she had.

The two followed Viktor into a large study and sat at a small table in the center of the room. There were several opened books littering the table all sorts of topics.

_**I noticed the books were mainly on defending oneself with magic. Everything came into better context after Viktor had explained where we were, with help from Sava of course.**_

"Welcome to Chateau Krum…this was my grandfather's house." Viktor said, he was very somber about it but his eyes looked around in wonder at the home.

"Your grandfather who was murdered?" She asked.

_**I remember the night Viktor told me about his grandfather, it was the second time I had met with him and he had asked me why I lived with a vampire. In my profession, I am not supposed to reveal much about my true self…after all, that is what Ivy was for. A mask to hide my real self. But it was necessary to tell him in that case that my parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. Half of it was true…**_

Viktor nodded and Sava, feeling bad that he could not contribute much to the conversation due to a language barrier had merely said "Grindelwald."

He knew the name was just as universal as another dark wizard's.

Viktor turned to Sava, pointed at Asia and said a tiny bit in his toungue and ended with the word 'Voldemort'.

Sava's face contorted to a pained expression and looked upon Asia with a sympathy.

Viktor realized he should continue his story and said "This house, has every possible magical protection. My grandfather was a scholar, he taught at Durmstrang for several years in Dark Arts and Defense. He knew every possible curse and protection from it…so his home" Viktor gestured around. "is the safest place I could think of. It is incredibly remote, and he made sure that the outside looked so awful that no one would come in."

"But what if someone does come in?" She asked, biting her lip for a moment.

"Blood." Sava said, and then repeated. "Blood."

"Only blood relatives can access the house." Viktor clarified. "So if you came here alone, you would just see ruin. By coming here with me, the house has revealed itself."

Asia nodded, it reminded her so much of Grimmauld Place in some ways. Her eye twitched for a moment, thinking of her father…and Kreacher.

_**Only a month ago I found out what Kreacher had done, Harry had wrote to tell me. If only I had been more cautious with him, he obeyed me more than he obeyed my father after all. The house was now empty, save for the portrait of Walburga. Harry had decided to send Kreacher to work in the Hogwarts kitchens so Dobby could keep an eye on him. Though the house and everything was left for the two of us, I couldn't have agreed more with the decision. Somehow, thinking of Kreacher now made every bone in my body ache with heaviness.**_

"So what is Sava? In terms of relations?" Asia asked, looking between the two men she could see some similarities in the faces.

"Sava is my grandfather's brother, my great uncle." Viktor replied. "Vat he was telling me in the attic was about the men looking for him. He says there are groups of men searching the country for enemies of Grindelwald, any enemy of his they believe is an enemy of Voldemort."

Sava had cringed at the mention of Voldemort.

"So Sava came here, realizing that he would be safe here." He was about to finish but Sava asked a quick question and then Viktor turned back to Asia.

"He also wants to know vhy you're wearing a kimono." He added.

"I'm pretty sure you know why." She said in a cute voice. "You've heard the story, also, I'm carrying literally all of my possessions in one of the inner pockets. Hisoka and I both shrank our trunks before we left the apartment back in Osaka."

_**It had only been a few hours and I was already startled by the fact that Hisoka and I were not together. What a strange feeling…**_

He had a goofy grin on his face, thinking of how she had told him the story a few times about her first time walking in a kimono and tripping often.

"You're thinking about my story, aren't you, Viktor?" She asked, picking up on him easily.

He nodded and then laughed. "Can I tell it to him?"

Asia nodded with a smirk, crossing her arms. She laughed as she watched Sava grin and rumble with laughter as Viktor explained rapidly throwing in some hand motions.

_**I got to know Sava quite well through my time hiding…though there were barriers of language we managed to find ways to speak without actually speaking. On my first night in Chateau Krum, before I was getting into bed Sava had knocked on my door.**_

The little man stood in the door way, waiting for some form of permission to come into the room. Asia was slightly amused by this, and waved him to come in. He smiled as he came into the room, and opened his hands to reveal a bronze chain with a square pendant. It looked like a pocket watch, Asia cocked her head as he held it up in front of her and shook it.

Sure enough, the pendant broke open, revealing not two, but four compartments. All filled with photos. Sava held the pendant closer to her and she saw that the photos were of two boys, the first as infants, the second as children, the third as teenagers, and the fourth as adults.

Sava pointed one of the men in the photo, held a hand to his heart and said "Brother."

_**It should have been obvious to me right away that these pictures were of Sava and Viktor's grandfather and namesake. I was pretty sure I understood what he was trying to do, trying to make a connection…**_

Asia stood up from the bed and walked over to her open trunk, she dug through for a few moments and pulled out a red and gold photo album.

_**The album itself was one of the only possessions that were salvaged from my home on that fateful Halloween night. Edgar had salvaged it that night when he came with Alastor to see the wreckage. As I have mentioned, he does not like to talk about that night, or what had happened to my mother. He gave me the album after my graduation, after we found out my father was truly innocent.**_

_**The album was half full at the time, with all sorts of pictures. Pictures of the Marauders, Lily, my mother's friend Marlene, Edgar, Hisoka, my mother with some of her clients, the rest were of my parents and myself from my birth to about the time when I was three. Photos weren't taken during the year we spent in hiding…there were no smiles.**_

_**Another quarter of the album was filled with recent photos I had taken, photos from school, and a lot of them from Grimmauld Place and the wedding. I haven't looked at those since my father died the previous June. I'm not sure I'll ever want to see them again…**_

Asia flicked a few pages in until she found the photo she wanted to show Sava. It was of Audrey, Sirius, and herself in the snow.

As he viewed the photo, his facial expression dropped. Sadness.

She put her hand to her heart and said "Roditeli."

_**Parents.**_


	87. Chapter 87

Another one, I decided to leave you guys with a cliff hanger. You know me. ;]

Thanks for the review, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx! I really appreciated the kind words. 3

Review? PLEASE? I won't put out my next chapter until I get some reviews.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 87

_**Around this time of the war, Quidditch was still prominent but it was slowly going downhill. With so much danger surrounding the matches, the fans, and the players themselves it began to decline. There had been stories during the last few months about families and people disappearing during or on their way to and from the matches. With what had happened at the gala, and what was happening at the matches the players were in danger. Right after the new year, the International Confederation of Wizards' Quidditch Commitee announced a world wide hiatus. **_

_**This was a relief and a curse to me, sure it kept Viktor out of harms way as well as Zach - Oliver's best friend from school. Though I was terribly hurt and angered by our fight I still worried for my lover. As an athlete he was out in the public eye a lot, and this hid him. But this did not necessarily mean he was in the clear…**_

_**In the weeks at Chateau Krum, our correspondence with the outside world was incredibly limited. Whenever we could access an owl, we would use it after making sure it wasn't an animagus though this was not often. Sava was an unregistered animagus and volunteered a number of times but Viktor and I both refused, he was far to frail.**_

One morning, a familiar black owl flew to the window of Chateau Krum. He didn't do much, but simply tapped his beak on the glass a few times before Viktor ever so cautiously let him in.

He pointed his wand at the owl, and cast the spell. Nothing.

Viktor nodded and grunted something. The owl simply cocked it's head at him and hooted, holding up a leg with a sealed letter attached. Viktor read the envelope.

"Ivy!" Viktor called. "Mail for you."

Asia, who was practicing, gently put her cello down onto the floor and swiftly ran down the small flight of steps that lead directly to the kitchen. News from the outside was far more important after being confined for so long.

As soon as she came into sight on the bottom of the steps, the owl began excitedly hooting and flapping it's wings.

"Artemis!" Asia cooed. The owl's hoots became louder and he flew excitedly around her head until landing on her shoulder.

"I see you two know each other." Viktor said, his eyes wide looking at the excited owl.

Asia nodded, taking the letter from Artemis' foot and said "He belongs to a very close friend of mine. A friend I haven't seen since June."

_**Severus sent his owl Artemis to me, though it took a large amount of time. We had mastered the art of codenames rather well, should our mail ever be intercepted it would not be understood.**_

_Dear Earthquake,_

_I don't know where you are, but I sincerely hope wherever you receive this you are safe from the outside world. I read in the newspaper about the riots, and heard from Phoenix that you and Secret had been separated. I can honestly say I couldn't be more outraged with Secret right now for not staying with you as she is supposed to…but that I save for another occasion. I don't wish to bog you down with the horrible news of more disappearances…but sadly, there are more and more each day. The newspaper has stopped reporting most of them, you and I both know why. They are slowly infiltrating the inner walls of our society…_

_Your best friend's sister and your husband's brother have yet to be found. Both are quite shaken, however your husband seems more devastated… The Keeper is safe, I can assure you, he is within the same walls as myself. I was surprised to learn that you two fought and you haven't corresponded in two months? That's a record for you both._

_**Even in coded letters, Severus' sarcasm shone through with ease.**_

_I did try to inquire as to what happened, but he refused to tell me and became rather irritable. He's irritable about everything it seems, Phoenix forced him to come here for his own safety. However, he keeps bludgeoning on about how he needs to get out. He's dying to find you…he's quite relentless really. Edgar has taken to watching him like a hawk so he doesn't do anything stupid._

_I'm sure correspondence will be limited, I am not sure how remote the location is. Please keep me posted, you know it will slowly kill me if you don't._

_I feel now that you've grown I shouldn't have to tell you this but I must, I will always be here for you. I will always be here to protect you._

_- Half Blood Prince_

Asia sighed, were the days they had spent in the dungeons making potions so long ago?

_Dear Half Blood Prince,_

_I am safe, I am alive, and I have a shelter over my head. That is all I can ask for with the given circumstances. Yes, it is true that Secret and I have been separated but it is not her fault. The client Secret and I went to that afternoon was supposed to help both of us out, but could only afford to take Secret as he had already helped another acquaintance out of the country the week prior. He claims that they are watching him closely and he is gathering suspicion. As if sent by some angel, Seeker and one of his cohorts had shown up in the alleyway we were in. He was there for work as you'd expect. I couldn't have asked for a better opportunity, had he not shown up I don't know where I would go. Though he is great company, I wish I was home…but home is not an option anymore which saddens me greatly. Just as it saddens me to know that my best friend's sister and my brother in law are still missing. I fear the worst, Prince. I fear the very worst. _

_Back in November, when I met with the Keeper some words were said and I just am so hurt. I don't wish to talk much of it, if you were here…or if I was there, you know I would in a heart beat. But thinking about it right now just hurts and I cannot say anything about it to anyone I am currently keeping company with. It would thwart my profession. I still_ _love him, please tell him that my heart is going to jump out of my chest any day now from waiting so long and from sheer guilt for what I said to him. (Yes, I know you may sneer at this because you hate talking to him about these types of things, but please, I beg you to do this for me. I do not know what the future brings…)_

_The correspondence is too limited, but yes, I will be in touch with you as long as I am still free, Prince. _

_I couldn't ask for a better person to take me in as his own, Prince. I love you as a father, which you have always been to me. I only hope to one day return the tremendous favor you have done for me throughout my entire life._

_With love,_

_Earthquake_

_**I sent Artemis out over a day later, giving him time to rest…it was good to have his company. That was the last letter I sent to Severus for a long time, the next week we were thrown from Chateau Krum…**_

_**By then, it was the middle of February and it snowed every day. It was nearing the evening when Viktor and Sava had sat down to eat and heard noises in the woods. I was just getting out of the bath, I hadn't even had time to dry my hair or dress. I threw on my long silk bathrobe, shoved all of my possessions in my trunk, shrank it and pocketed it.**_

_**You could never be too careful.**_

Asia ran down the stairs, bumping straight into Viktor. He caught her quickly and said.

"Ivy. Stay close."

"Viktor what's happening?" She panicked, she could feel knots forming in her stomach.

"I don't know…intruders…be ready. But leave the talking to me." He said gruffly.

She nodded, and he took her hand leading her to the kitchen.

_**There were shouts in the distance of the woods, and Sava looked as if he was going to be ill. He then began to whisper rapidly, Viktor looked on alert and quickly made his way to the windows. **_

_**As he went to look outside, the front door burst open with great force.**_

Six men in heavy fur coats with red scarves came barreling into Chateau Krum, shouting things in Bulgarian. Sava transformed and flew up onto a cabinet, watching tensely. Viktor had shoved Asia behind him in defense.

_**It was frightening that we had been found, but it was more frightening to think that I might have had to use my powers in front of them.**_

The men all stood in the doorway of the kitchen pointing their wands at the two of them. Their leader, a gruff looking man standing in the center approached Viktor with his wand pointed at his chest and spoke.

_**After staying with Viktor and his Uncle for over a month, my Bulgarian had improved and I could pick up the conversation better.**_

"Where is Sava Krum?"

"He is not here." Viktor said, holding his own. "And he holds nothing of Voldemort." Viktor spat.

"That is not what Atsuo Isamu told us." The man replied, now looking over his shoulder at Anastasia. She froze, not entirely believing what she had just heard.

Viktor still held tightly to Asia's hand behind his back, he squeezed it.

"He is in trouble for harboring property of the Dark Lord and he was an enemy of the great Gellert Grindelwald, an enemy of his is an enemy of the Dark Lord." The snatcher replied, looking Viktor square in eyes.

"Grindelwald was a _coward_, he was not great." Viktor replied, his anger getting the better of him as he threw a spell directly at the leader. It missed the man by inches and hit one of his cohorts behind him.

_**And that was when choas ensued in Chateau Krum.**_


	88. Chapter 88

Alright, alright. I caved, I got a few story alerts, and a lovely review from xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx - Thanks!

Plus, I wrote a super long chapter, that's now being divided into chapters 88 and 89.

Feedback is always welcomed, it lets me know people actually read this…

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 88

Red, green, and blue jets of light began to fly all over and Viktor and Asia took cover behind a half wall.

Sava, who remained on top of a cabinet, swooped down and began attacking one of the snatchers. He was angrily hooting.

"Two down, four to go." Asia whispered to Viktor as they were still firing and blocking spells.

"We are going to make a break for it through the back door on my signal." He replied. "Get ready."

Asia nodded.

Viktor threw a curse that made half of the kitchen explode and then yelled for them to run.

Three of the men continued to pursue them as they made their way out of the house into the heavy snow.

The pair began to fire spells behind them, not aiming as well as they would have liked…they had to keep trudging forward. Asia didn't know where they would go, but she'd think of someplace…

She tripped a number of times, always getting up quickly. It seemed that Bingwen's training wasn't completely out of her grasp. She silently thanked Albus for forcing her to go through that.

They had began hitting the thick pine trees, so that the snow would avalanche on their attackers, this bought them time. But by far not enough.

It had gotten ugly when Viktor was hit in the leg with a curse, causing him to fall. She had to run back. The men were approaching them with grins, and one said.

"She's too weak to defend herself." He laughed.

_**I understood that with incredible clarity. And so I replied to this strange man…**_

"Not everything is as it appears."

_**Severus would frown on me for using sectumsempra, especially seeing as they did not know the counter curse, but I couldn't use my powers and I was frightened.**_

Asia flicked her fingers and two of the men fell to the ground, gashes appearing all over their bodies.

_**Their blood, as well as Viktor's covered the snow…**_

The last man standing was their leader, and he whispered.

"You're going to regret this, love."

Asia gave him a skeptical look and anticipated his moves with ease. They went back and forth, neither of them quite defeating or overpowering the other. Always firing and blocking. She began to taste blood, realizing that she had a cut on her cheek, and one on her forehead. Her hands were bloody from falling down a few times as well.

The curses missed her in some cases by centimeters. Asia knew this could not go on forever, one of them had to fall…or flee. She looked quickly over her shoulder at Viktor, who was slowly losing color. His leg was horribly wounded.

"Who are you?" said the snatcher.

Asia did not respond, but dove for Viktor on the ground near her and dissapparated before he could make another move.

She apparated to the first safe place she could think of.

Bollygorman.

_**It would have been a good decision, if I was alone…but I was so panicked that I couldn't think of a safe place to bring my own client that didn't involve my personal life. I am fortunate to say, I had time on my side…**_

They had both landed in the snow less than a mile from the colony, Viktor was panting heavily and wasn't much for words. He was pale.

Asia had a pretty good knowledge of healing, but she had never seen a curse quite like this. His leg was intact, but the wound appeared to be incredibly deep and it was turning black.

She had gone through every counter curse she knew, and nothing had worked.

"Viktor…" She whispered. "Stay with me, stay with me. I know someone here that can help…hang on."

_**He did not speak, but he looked at me and gave a small nod.**_

Asia set off, running through a blanket of snow much lighter than that in Bulgaria. She ran straight into Fiona, and yelled.

"Fiona! Fiona! Please, help! Please!"

Fiona registered who was standing before her and firmly grabbed Asia by her shoulders and said. "Anastasia! What are you doing here? Don't you know it's not safe to be in the United Kingdom?"

Asia panted, on the verge of tears. "Yes, yes, Fiona. I know. I'm in cover…please…please, get the healer, and get my grandmother. Please. My friend is badly hurt."

Fiona registered this quickly and sprinted into the colony, within five seconds the healer, Anya was running out to Asia.

"Where is this friend, Anastasia?" She asked. Asia did not reply but simply sprinted over a few feet in the snow to Viktor.

He looked a little nervous as he saw the green skin coming towards him. Asia put his head in her lap and whispered in her ear in attempts to comfort him.

"They are friends of mine, completely harmless…I promise."

Anya cursed in her native tongue and looked at Asia, waiting for an explanation. Before Asia could say anything, Airleas came running out of the colony, followed by five others.

"_What are you doing back here so soon, my child? I have not heard from you in months, where have you been?"_ Airleas said, kneeling next to Asia and putting an arm around her.

_**It wasn't much of an effort for me to pick up the language my grandmother spoke as it was to learn Bulgarian or Japanese…it was as if I had known it all along.**_

"_I am being hunted, grandmother. Albus had informed me that I cannot let my identity be known, so I have been functioning under my stage name. One of my clients," _She pointed to Viktor_. "Had offered to shelter me a few weeks ago when the riots broke out in Japan. Though I have disturbing news…someone on the inside told them of my whereabouts."_

Anya wore an angry expression as she worked and listened. She muttered something about how it probably was a snitching vampire. Asia gave her a look which answered it all.

"_Where is Hisoka?" _Airleas asked, her eyes wide.

"_We were separated during the riots, that is how I ended up with Viktor. The vampire who Hisoka went with…one of her longest standing patrons, had told them somehow that I was with Viktor." _She replied.

"_Did they know exactly who you were?" _She asked.

"_I do not think so…they referred to me as a property of the Dark Lord…but they did not seem to know of my name." _Asia replied_. "This was the first place I thought of to go…I can leave soon, I don't wish to infringe danger upon the colony."_

"_Nonsense." _Anya snorted while bandaging Viktor's leg. _"Those morons couldn't find us if they tried."_

Aireleas nodded and then said to her granddaughter. _"We are incredibly well hidden. Only those who know of us can find us, and I assure you, Albus and you are the only ones."_

Asia nodded, letting out a sigh. She hoped so…

"You are lucky that Ivy got you to me in time, otherwise you wouldn't have a leg…or a life." Anya said, getting up from the snow. Viktor looked around at the blood covered snow, slightly astonished at what had happened, he looked a bit better despite still being pale.

Viktor nodded and quietly thanked her.

"He needs some bed rest, and I have a potion he needs to take. But he should be fine to walk in a few days…" Anya said, brushing herself off.

"Excellent." Asia said. "Thank you, Anya."

"You shouldn't be thanking me, he should, but whatever." Anya shrugged, taking her medicine sack over her shoulder and heading back to her tent in the colony.

While Asia and Airleas helped Viktor to his feet, Airleas looked at the ground and then turned to her granddaughter. "Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Because she is crazy." Viktor said weakly, attempting to lighten the mood. Asia giggled.


	89. Chapter 89

Feedback is always welcomed, it lets me know people actually read this…

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 89

_**We had taken Viktor to a private tent a few feet away from my grandmother's, naturally, I had stayed with my grandmother as Viktor recovered.**_

"You must tell me the full story…we do not hear much news from the East." Airleas said, crossing her arms and looking at her grandchild.

"Hisoka and I were visiting Osaka, she had some friends there that she hadn't seen in I have no idea how many years. However, things began to get eerie…the sky darkened fast, and then we started to hear screams and bangs. When we looked outside, we saw them…death eaters, torturing muggles and wizards alike. Some of the wizards tried to fight back but there were too many of them. It was absolute chaos, they had destroyed several homes and shops. Some of the wizards were taken. Naturally, we all had fled, but we were separated. We managed to find Atsuo, one of Hisoka's best clients in the streets and she begged him to help us. He took us to a side alley and explained that he could only help Hisoka because he had already helped someone out of the country and suspicion surrounded him. Hisoka refused to leave unless I was helped…and a few moments later, Viktor, who is in the other tent, had appeared in the alley-"

"Did he know you were in Japan?" Airleas interrupted, she was very careful.

"No, he didn't. Bulgaria was scheduled to verse the Japanese team and the game ended up being cancelled with the rioting. He happened to come upon me by chance, and I am so lucky he did. We were hidden in his grandfather's house, heavy protective charms…I don't know how they managed to find us though. I will talk with Viktor about that after."

Airleas nodded, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I can't stay here for long…" Asia said, looking at her grandmother.

"The longest would be a month, and then you would have to move. Staying in one location for too long during these times is not ideal. The colony is even thinking of relocating." Airleas said softly.

"Has something happened?" She asked, moving closer to her grandmother.

"One of the banshees from the colony in the next county was found dead outside of London. The mark was there." Airleas choked, drinking some water. Asia felt as though she was going to be sick, it was rarely reported when a creature went missing. The brutality against them seemed far worse than humans.

"Where will you go?" Asia asked, looking at the ground.

"We don't know…we were thinking far east, somewhere in the mountains. Nothing is confirmed yet…" Airleas replied. She changed the subject quickly, realizing something. "Have you been in touch with Albus?"

"Not for a few months…" Asia replied wearily, she missed Albus' clever letters. "Have you?"

"He visited the colony last week, he told me what he was going to do…" Airleas said, wiping her eyes.

Asia nodded.

"I told him how I felt, I strongly disagree with his decision. We cannot win this war without him…we will be _destroyed_." Airleas whispered, looking out of her tent at the falling snow.

_**I knew that by 'we' she meant any creature…it was true, sadly.**_

_**After catching up with my grandmother, I made my way to Viktor's tent to check on him. I found him sitting up, staring out at the snow as well.**_

He gave her a tiny grin as she entered the tent.

"Someone is looking better." She said, sitting next to him.

"I am forever grateful, Ivy. I vant you to know that." Viktor said, kissing her on the cheek.

"It was nothing, Viktor…you did the same for me." Asia replied, looking straight forward. She squeezed his hand and she squeezed back. After a few moments of silence, she asked the question resting on both of their shoulders.

"How do you think…" She began but he cut her off.

"…That they found us? I do not know, I have been trying to wrap my head around that for the last few hours."

"One of the snatchers said it was Atsuo…" Asia said, shame burning into her.

_**In the two years I had known Atsuo I had never been fully comfortable around him…there was always this bad feeling that had wrapped itself around me whenever Hisoka and I were with him.**_

"I know." Viktor furrowed his brow. "He is the man that took Hisoka with him, yes?"

Asia nodded, she was feeling bitter.

"And now, I cannot even attempt to contact her for he will know my whereabouts."

Viktor gave her a sympathetic look and then asked. "Do you think Hisoka knows that he told?"

Asia shook her head. "No, Hisoka is one of the very few people that I know who I can put my life in their hands. It is not possible that she would know, knowing Atsuo…he probably lied."

Viktor made a face. "If I ever come across him again, it won't be pretty."

"Viktor…you do know that he is a vampire. He could kill you instantly." Asia said cautiously, looking at her friend.

"Then I will drive a stake through his heart." Viktor hissed. Asia sighed, she needed to get off of this topic.

"What did they want with Sava?" She asked.

Viktor sighed, furrowing his brow once more. He was thinking about how to word what he was going to answer.

"I am not completely sure…Sava had told me about it in hushed tones throughout the month we all stayed with each other. From what I understand, my grandfather knew of the whereabouts of something that Grindelwald wanted. Of course…Grindelwald was eventually defeated, and his followers were certain that the secret had died with the two of them. But they then had heard that Viktor, my grandfather, had a brother. They have been hunting Sava for nearly a year, they believe he knows what my grandfather knew. Apparently, the Dark Lord wants what Grindelwald wanted."

"Atsuo had to have told them your name as well, they must have pieced things together…" Asia said quietly.

Viktor nodded and then asked. "What do they want with you?"

Asia sighed and then said. "I don't know…that secret died with my mother."

_**But I did know…I hated to lie, but I had to.**_

Viktor nodded and passed her one of the spare blankets in the tent, the snow was getting heavy and it was cold.


	90. Chapter 90

I got a record number of people visiting yesterday so I decided to post an extra long chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx and TwilightForever93! :]

Feedback is always welcomed, it lets me know people actually read this…

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS JESUS! :P**

CHAPTER 90

_**Viktor only chose to stay on the colony for three days, until his leg was good enough to walk and to stand. He expressed a great desperation to return to his home in Bulgaria, he wished to search for Sava. Both of us were incredibly anxious, hoping that Sava had escaped…**_

_**I only allowed myself to stay with the colony for the month of March, though my grandmother had taken to keeping me there an extra two weeks. Everyday of my stay, I was instructed to disguise myself. **__**And so I did…with the help of my grandmother and Fiona. Every morning, I painted every visible part of my skin green. Fiona would burn the end of a tiny twig and draw faint lines on certain parts of my body, imitating what an actual banshee looked like.**_

_**I was quite skeptical at the time that this would work, and I didn't understand why I had to disguise myself to this extent. The colony hardly received visitors that were not banshees…but I was proven wrong towards the end of March when the current Minister of Magic at the time, Rufus Scrimgeour and Dolores Umbridge had shown up at the colony.**_

Fiona came running into Airleas tent, a tense look on her face.

"Yes, Fiona?" Airleas said, just as she had passed a cup of tea to her granddaughter.

"Leader, there are humans outside of the colony. I left them with Einin…I don't like this…" She replied nervously.

"Where are they from?" Airleas commanded.

"They say that they are from the Ministry of Magic." Fiona replied.

Airleas abruptly stood up and briskly walked from her tent, towards the entrance. Asia was about to follow but Fiona extended an arm.

"Asia, you cannot say anything. We don't need them recognizing your voice…plus, we must rouse the others."

"You're right, Fiona." Asia replied. "Who are they?" She asked as they were jogging through the tents, alerting all.

Fiona crinkled her nose in disgust. "Rufus Scrimgeour and Dolores Umbridge."

_**I had heard of the pest, Dolores Umbridge from several members of the Order, as well as Severus all of last year. He wrote me several letters describing her antics around the school, it disgusted me.**_

_**There were seven hundred and twenty banshees in the colony, and Fiona led all of them to the entrance where Einin stood with Airleas and the visitors from the Ministry.**_

_**We all stood a distance from the group, listening silently to the conversation.**_

"What brings you to our colony?" Airleas asked, looking from the Minister to Dolores.

The Minister did not get a chance to speak, Dolores spoke first.

"We are instating an inquiry for all half-breeds." Dolores spoke proudly, her chest puffing out slightly.

"And that means?" Airleas replied, not fazed.

Dolores then turned ugly. "We have reason to believe that half-breeds, such as yourself, steal magic from witches and wizards. Which is why the pure blood population has been in decline-"

Before she could finish, Anya snorted loudly from the crowd and spoke up. "We have stolen nothing, perhaps it is the filthy fleshed beings who require a tiny stick to produce magic who have stolen."

"And why is it that you are here?" Airleas asked, crossing her arms and staring them down.

"To inquire you." Dolores said angrily. Airleas, and many of the other banshees began to laugh.

"This is not a joke!" She said shrilly. "Rufus, tell them this is not a joke."

Rufus, obviously a lot smarter than his counterpart kept his mouth shut. Realizing that it was seven hundred and twenty against two.

"You're a joke!" Yelled one from the crowd, many broke into laughter once more.

"So you are here to inquire us over nothing. What a waste." Airleas said. "You've roused me from important ritual just to come here as a joke."

"THIS IS NOT A JOKE." Dolores shrieked.

Airleas remained calm and then said. "There is no need to shriek, leave that to us. That is our specialty after all."

"You have stolen magic from the wizarding race and it will not be tolerated by our government!" Dolores stamped her foot.

Anya snorted and Airleas continued. "_Your _government has no jurisdiction over us, over my colony, or over any creature. You both have three minutes to leave, or we _will _began to shriek."

Rufus grabbed Dolores by her arm and tugged, not wishing for an early death. Dolores turned around and yelled over her shoulder.

"You haven't heard the last from us, you _filthy dirty _half bloods."

Then they dissapparated.

The crowd began to murmur and Airleas spoke up, turning to them.

"Community meeting at the plateau in ten minutes." She called, everyone nodded and the crowd began to dissipate.

"They think creatures stole magic from humans?" Asia asked, Anya snorted again in disbelief.

"How arrogant can they get?" She spat.

"Calm yourself, Anya." Airleas said seriously. "If there weren't over seven hundred of us I'm sure they would have attempted to kill you."

"Apologies, Leader." Anya said, she then made her way to the plateau with the rest of the community.

"What are you going to do?" Asia asked her grandmother.

Airleas sighed. "I will have to move the colony east, out of harm. I do have quite a few friends that are giants, we coexist with them quite well…but I don't know. All I know is that we must leave soon."

Asia nodded, understanding. "I'm leaving next week."

"No, you're not." Airleas said sternly, Asia looked at her waiting for her to explain as they walked to the plateau.

"I can't have you just leave right after this happened. Wait another two weeks, it will rouse less suspicion." Airleas replied. "Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know…Finland perhaps." Asia said, she hadn't really thought about it.

"No…" Airleas shook her head. "You need to go somewhere safe…you need to go to Albus. I'm going to get in touch with him after the meeting."

"But Albus…" Asia began, but Airleas cut her off.

"I know…but he still has about two months. As long as Albus is headmaster at Hogwarts they cannot touch you. After that…you must go far away once more."

Asia nodded, sighing as she sat down on one of the logs next to Fiona. Airleas silenced the crowd.

"I'm sure most, if not all of you, heard what had just happened with our visitors. The Ministry of Magic wishes to have an inquiry of all creatures, they wish to persecute us for our abilities. I can assure you, that this will extend to muggle wizards as well…mind you, we are not the only ones persecuted, as they are just as much as ourselves. In two weeks, we are going to gather our community and migrate far east. I am not sure where yet, but it will be outside of the United Kingdom, away from all magical governments. I will not have any of you killed like the banshee in the Cahir colony…we cannot risk it. We are no longer safe here."

The rest remained rapt with attention, focusing on Airleas.

"I will hold another meeting later this week, once I figure out where we will go. Go back to what you were doing." She said, waving an arm as the members began to dissipate.

_**The next two weeks consisted of packing all around, Airleas had eventually gotten into contact with Albus who decided that he would send Hagrid to Bollygorman and I would leave with him in the first disguise I had used to come to Bollygorman a few months prior. A cotton kimono, some geta, and a conical straw hat, it covered me entirely and was rather beneficial.**_

Asia looked around the colony, all of the tents were dismantled and it was so barren. Airleas had instructed some of the members to leave things behind to look as though there was a struggle involved.

"If they believe there was a struggle, they will not come looking for us." She had said.

Airleas came and stood next to her.

"This is goodbye for a bit, my child." She said, holding her hand. Asia swallowed the lump in her throat and just nodded. Was this really happening?

_**That day it struck me more than usual that there was a war going on…days like that would began to come more often and I knew it.**_

"Write me…while I'm there?" Asia asked, looking at her.

"Of course, but I will do so in my language. You can speak it well, and therefore you can read it." Airleas replied, as the looked out at one of the hills where all of the banshees where walking together.

Asia nodded. "Will you be okay?"

"I have lived seventy years, I've been twenty for fifty of them, and I'll be twenty for the next three or four hundred I have left until I disintegrate. I am in great shaped, and I will be fine my child, it is you I should be asking that question to." Airleas replied in her usual calm demeanor.

"I will be fine, grandmother." Asia said, looking at her.

Airleas bore a smile that resembled her own.

"When this is all over one day, we can have a family again." She said, pulling her grandchild into a long hug, she kissed her on the forehead before sprinting ahead of her pack on the hill.

"Well well, long time no see." said a familiar voice, Asia turned to see Hagrid and got into character.

"Hagrid." She bowed, he chuckled and bowed back.

"Shall we?" He asked, extending his arm. She nodded.

_**I didn't even get the chance to ask Hagrid how on earth he had gotten permission to Apparate to the castle. We landed right in Albus' office.**_

Asia took off the straw hat and undid her hair. She looked around at her surroundings, before she could even say anything the portrait of Phineas Nigellus shouted.

"There she is! That one's mine!" He said to the portrait of Newton Scamander.

"Hello, great-great-great grandfather." Asia said flatly.

"The last heir to the Black family. And you married pure blood I've heard." Phineas looked as though he was going to fall out of his portrait. Looking at her greedily.

Asia rolled her eyes, she had dealt with this enough with Walburga back at Grimmauld place.

"Yes, great-great-great grandfather." She sighed, taking a seat in one of the chairs across from Albus' desk.

"He should be 'ere any minute." Hagrid said, pacing awkwardly.

"So how have you been, Hagrid?" She asked, wanting to break the silence…and of course she was genuinely curious.

"Eh, I've been alrigh' I got back from Minsk a few months ago. Lived with the giants for a while…wasn't pleasant at the end, they nearly bloody killed Maxime and myself." He said, sighing.

"Were you envoys?" She asked.

"Aye." Hagrid replied, just as Albus arrived in his office.

"Ah!" He clapped his hands together in delight. "Anastasia! What a pleasure it is to see you again."

"Always a pleasure, Albus." Asia grinned.

"Thank you, Hagrid," Albus said to the half giant, giving him a signal to leave. Hagrid gave a nod and closed the door.

"Would you like a lemon drop, my dear?" Albus asked, as he sat down in the chair behind his desk.

_**It felt like such a childish question to be asked, as I had been asked it so many times over my life while encountering Albus. After all, it was one of the first questions he had ever asked me after that horrible night when I stayed with him for a week.**_

"_Would you like a lemon drop, my dear?" He asked, crouching down to meet the small child._

"_No thank you, Mr. Dumblydor." Asia said quietly, her eyes were so wide._

_He chuckled for a moment and said. "You can call me Albus."_

_Asia nodded._

_That night, she woke hearing voices in the next room. She quietly tiptoed out of bed, peering from behind the doorframe into the dark den._

"_Albus-san, what has happened? Edgar apparated to me all the way in Tokyo and then broke down. He has been crying for hours…I don't understand. What has happened?" A musical voice called through the fire._

"_It is not good, my flower." replied Albus, crouching in front of the fireplace and lowering his voice to a whisper._

"_Albus what is it?" The musical voice was frantic._

"_Audrey is dead." Albus said quietly._

_A distant shriek could be heard, and a cry._

"_All of them…Albus? When? Who did this?" The voice cried._

"_Voldemort. Sirius is gone, the child is safe." Albus said, turning his head towards the door a few times._

"_Oh thank heavens…where is the child?" The musical voice asked._

"_She is in protective custody for the next few days, the Order will decide who will take her later this week." He replied._

"_Albus." The voice pleaded. "Please, let me take her. Edgar and I can both take care of her. Please. I can keep her away from all of this. She can be schooled at the Osaka Academy, far out of harms way."_

"_I know you can, my flower. But it is not time yet…" Albus replied calmly._

"_Then when will the time be, Albus? Edgar and I knew Audrey the best, she was like our own child." The voice cried._

"_I am sorry, my love. But I cannot, please understand that this decision is for the best right now…you'll understand in time." Albus pleaded._

"_Alright, Albus-san. I trust you…I must go…I have a gig."_

"No, thank you, Albus." She said, coming out of her reverie.

His eyes twinkled as he stared at her and then he said "You look as though you've had a thought."

"A memory…really…I'm not sure why it just came up." She replied. "Albus…did Hisoka fire call you the first night I stayed with you after…"

Albus didn't seem as shocked to learn that she knew this. "Yes…she called me. I assume you heard?"

"Well, a part of it…but I didn't just remember it until now. I remember I couldn't sleep much that night." She blushed, feeling embarrassed to tell her former headmaster that she eavesdropped on him.

"I could imagine, I was quite naïve to think that you would…I remember how keen Hisoka was to take you then. If your mother hadn't left a will, I would have said yes in a heartbeat." Albus said, folding his hands. "Perhaps you remembered this just now because you miss her."

"Well, that would make sense. I do miss her…have you been in touch with her?" She asked, she really needed to alert him of what had happened.

"Sadly, I have not. Not since the riots…she sent me a brief message explaining what had happened. Yet I was slightly disturbed when she had told me that you two were separated, and then to hear from Airleas that you had nearly been caught…"

Asia nodded and said. "Albus…you do know who Hisoka is with right now? Right?"

"Atsuo Isamu?" He replied, in an all knowing voice. The tone suggesting that he might know what she was already going to tell him.

"Yes…Albus, he told them. He told them I was with Viktor." She said in an urgent whisper.

"I had a feeling that he just might, when Hisoka wrote to me, she told me that she was staying with him and that he refused to take you. Atsuo is a rather selfish man, he'll save himself and anything he values before doing what is right." Albus said in a matter of fact tone.

"So he wished to keep Hisoka for himself." She finished…putting it all together. It made sense, he was the one who bit Hisoka after all.

"He bit her, and when he realized he could not have her forever this made for a good opportunity." Albus lamented, Asia could tell by the look in his eyes that he was annoyed.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering if Oliver is still here." He said, wishing to change the subject.

Asia instantly looked up at the mention of her husband's name. it had been three and a half months since their fight and she missed him terribly.

"Is he?" She asked.

"He is, he went into Hogsmeade with Edgar to meet up with a Mr. Kettler for lunch." Albus said with a smile.

"Zach is back in Britain?" She asked.

"Yes, he decided to visit Oliver for a short time while Miss Jones is visiting her parents." Albus replied conversationally.

Asia sighed, she missed Alexi…and Jenny.

"Do you know if Severus is available any time today?" She asked, surely he was teaching classes right now.

"He will be available later in the evening. He knew you were coming today so he obviously made time. You should probably head to the West wing, before classes get out…" Albus said.

"The same room as usual?" She asked, turning in the doorway.

"The very same." Albus replied.


	91. Chapter 91

**TROLL! TROLL IN THE REVIEW SECTION…**

**Just thought you ought to know**. ;] ;] ;]

I'd like to address the _lovely _review sent in by weaselredhair, seeing as the question has popped up once or twice over the course of this story. No, this story doesn't have much Harry in it. I'm sorry if that disappoints anyone, I love HP, you love HP, we all love HP. I think I made that pretty clear by labeling it "OC & Oliver W." when I first published. Seeing as Jo's books were centered on Harry, I don't feel that I could write much for him. What Jo's written is absolutely perfect, and I feel that if I were to write a fanfic entirely about Harry I would tarnish that (though I have read some great ones about Harry on here). It's a lot easier for me to write about the characters in the original story that didn't have much surrounding them, and adding in a few of my original characters.

Thanks so much to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, xFender'sGirlx, and Magimagus (I like your username.) ! :]

Hey, if you're still somehow reading this story, shoot me a review? Please? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 91

_**I don't think I've ever run faster through the school hallways, even while I was a student. It didn't feel that strange to be back, it was as if I had never left. Nothing had changed, the walls were the same, the suits of armor were all in the same places, the portraits were still there.**_

_**I made my way to the West wing, and through the secret passageway that lead to the quarters.**_

Asia laughed once she was inside, noticing the mess between Oliver and Edgar's things.

"Bloody hell, he's over two hundred, and he's over twenty and neither can clean up after himself." She murmured to herself and then flicked her wand.

The room had been set up differently since the last time she and Hisoka had stayed in it. The colors were changed from pink to a deep Gryffindor red, the beds were slightly bigger, and the bathroom was completely different. Everything was more set up for a male, she laughed wondering how the room would change now.

While she was waiting for Oliver and Edgar to return, she unshrank her trunk, and her cello.

_**I realized that I could finally change into something that wasn't a dress or a kimono…though it doesn't seem like it, it was a lovely thought**_**.**

After she showered and dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red tank, she noticed several Daily Prophets littering one of the tables. Some of them were nearly fifty years old, a few were twenty years old, and the rest, the majority were recent.

The first she noticed was the newspaper from November 1st, 1981. The headlines blared "THE BOY WHO LIVED" , "THE DARK LORD DEFEATED", "CELLIST AUDREY DALIO BLACK FOUND DEAD IN HOME.", "SIRIUS BLACK BETRAYS WIFE AND THE POTTERS." , "SIRIUS BLACK MURDERS PETER PETTIGREW AND 12 MUGGLES IN STREET."

Asia cringed at the last headline, though her father had been officially vindicated by Cornelius Fudge after his death seeing the headline hurt.

Her eyes then flashed to the Prophet from last June. "MUGGLE CELLIST ANGELINE HAYES FOUND DEAD IN ALLEYWAY: DARK MAGIC SUSPECTED."

Then to one she hadn't seen. "SCOTLAND UNITED BEATER NEIL WOOD MISSING."

She felt a pang in her chest, poor Neil. She could only imagine what Clare, Jon and the rest of the family felt. She saw the devastation in Oliver's eyes the last time they saw each other.

She heard voices coming towards the room, coming through the passageway.

The first to come into the room was Edgar, he stopped what he was saying mid sentence and then ran towards her and picked her up of off the ground in a hug.

"Ed? ED? What were you saying about those eighteenth century uniforms? Hello?" She could hear Zach's voice echoing through the passageway.

"Ed, it's a bit rude to just leave in the middle of the conversation. Especially when you're the one telling the story." echoed the voice of Oliver Wood.

Edgar began to laugh, putting Asia down and still crushing her in a hug.

"Why the bloody hell is he laughing?" Zach asked as they finally made their way into the room.

"ASIA! Where the bloody hell have you been?" Zach yelled, excited. Oliver grinned.

"Zach…you don't even want to know." Asia breathed, after Edgar finally released her.

Zach gave her a quick hug and then she turned to Oliver.

The seconds that they looked at each other in silence seemed to strech on for an eternity and at the same time both blurted out.

"Ollie, I'm sorry."

"Lass, I'm sorry."

Zach snorted and cut between them. "Can I tell ye, Asia. That this bloke has not _shut up_ about being guilty since November, and you bloody come and apologize? Jeeze, Lex at least rubs my nose in it when I'm wrong."

Asia shoved Zach aside and kissed her husband on the lips.

"We'll talk about it later, when Zach isn't being a lunatic."

Oliver nodded, kissing her hand. She linked hers with his, feeling the butterflies in her stomach. They walked over to where Edgar and Zach sat, at the table covered with newspapers and sat down.

"So what's up with all of the depressing headlines, gents?" She asked, as the three men began to pan through more papers.

"There's a pattern." Edgar said. "There's something and we cant figure out what."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"There's some sort of connection as to where they're taken, and where some of them have turned up. We can't figure it out for the life of us." Zach replied, resting his chin in his hand.

"If we do, it might lead to finding out where An, Neil, Mr. Ollivander, and the others are." Oliver said, Asia squeezed his hand.

_**We sat there for over an hour discussing what had happened since I had been away. It felt worse to hear all this bad news while being home as opposed to being away. We were interrupted by three unusual visitors…**_

"Masters Wood, Kettler, and Beck…Dobby has brought you dinner!" said a squeaky voice, and Dobby the house elf, followed by a tiny house elf Asia couldn't identify, and Kreacher entered the room with trays.

"Oh! Mistress Anastasia! What a delight!" Dobby said. "Dobby wishes he would have known Anastasia was here so Dobby could bring her food as well."

"That's alright, Dobby. I can go get it, I remember where the kitchens are." Asia replied, standing up.

"No! No!" The elf replied. "Dobby will get it."

"No!" said Kreacher, finally speaking up. "Kreacher will get it. Kreacher owes Mistress Black his life and will work for an eternity to regain her trust."

Before either Asia or Dobby could say anything, Kreacher dissapparated.

"D'you reckon he knows that I know?" Asia asked, turning to Oliver.

"I'd be bloody surprised if he thought he was going to get away with it." He replied, baffled.

_**To my surprise, I wasn't as angry with Kreacher that day as I should have been. I wasn't even angry when I found out, I think I was just shocked more then anything.**_

_**While we sat, I recounted every possible detail of the last few months to Edgar, Zach, and Oliver as they filled me in on what had been happening in their lives**_**.**

Later that night, Asia sat on the bed in Oliver's room reading one of the many issues of the Prophet scattered around the quarters when Oliver stood in the doorway.

"D'you want to go outside?" He asked.

Asia put down the prophet and looked at him.

"Are we allowed?" She asked, then realizing that question they both laughed.

_**It seemed like such a foolish question, we were both married and twenty years old but at the time we did require permission to do certain things. Especially to meet when we were both traveling…**_

"Yes, lass. We're allowed." Oliver grinned.

"Then I would be delighted to join you for a stroll." Asia said with a grin.

"The only thing is we have to fly down." He replied, flicking his wand and his Firebolt flew out of one of the closets. "Albus told me that we have to use the hallways as little as possible, just incase we're seen."

"Figures…" Asia sighed, as the two went towards the window. She opened it without magic.

She stuck her hand out the window, about to summon a rock.

"Oi!" Oliver said.

"What?" She replied.

"I thought you were flying with me." He pouted, tapping his broomstick.

Asia smirked. "I haven't flown in months, Ollie. I'll fly with you on the way back up."

She sat on the windowsill and pulled a rock from the ground.

"See you down there, love." She said, grinning as she got on the rock and set off.

_**In my lessons during my years of schooling I had taken advantage of having the privilege to be able to fly out in the open. The spring air had felt so great…**_

Oliver chuckled as he watched her spread her arms, taking in all of the air. He met her down near the Black Lake.

"Why hello there, good sir." She curtsied.

"Fair maiden." Oliver replied with a bow and a grin. "May I take your hand, m'lady?"

"You may." She said in mock arrogance. He laughed.

They walked around the grounds in silence, and then he spoke.

"Lass, I'm sorry for what I said…I didn't mean it…I was just scared."

She stopped and turned to him, looking at him.

"And I'm sorry I said you shouldn't have proposed…I didn't mean for you to think I didn't want to be with you. It just hurt so much to hear you say that." She blinked back some tears.

Oliver didn't say anything for a moment, then kissed her. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss.

_**Oh I had forgotten what a feeling that was!**_

Asia didn't want to let him go, but had to when they were both out of breath. The both leaned up against a tree, panting heavily.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were a dementor." She breathed, a smirk formed on Oliver's face. He lifted her chin so that they're eyes met.

"I am." He said in mock seriousness. "I'm the better looking of the lot, honestly."

"Oh, I entirely agree." She giggled.

It was now completely dark over the grounds, save a few lights. They walked around, taking in everything.

"I've missed this place so much." She said, her eyes moved towards the Whomping Willow. Why did that night feel so far away?

"I know, it's good to be back…but I now understand how you felt when ye' were trapped in Grimmauld Place." He replied. "Being confined for your own safety does make you go mad."

"Yes, it definitely does…" She replied thoughtfully. "It's a tad depressing as well, but at least at Grimmauld Place I had my father. When I was confined with Viktor and Sava it wasn't that bad, but I couldn't be myself. I was constantly in character, and it frightened me."

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I was afraid I would lose myself within my stage persona." She replied, looking up at all of the stars.

_**Anastasia versus Ivy had been the biggest battle in the last three years.**_

"Understandable." Oliver nodded. "But I think yer both one and the same, ye' just look a bit different." He elbowed her lightly. She laughed.

"Well, Ivy never wears pants, she's forbidden to. You have no idea what a foreign feeling it is to wear pants again!" She exclaimed excitedly, rubbing her hands on her jeans. Oliver barked a laugh.

"It's serious business you know." She said, stopping in front of him and looking at him. She kissed him on the nose.

"So what have you been up to since being confined here?" She asked, now walking backwards so she could face him.

Oliver held onto her hips, worrying she'd fall backwards.

"Well, I have been allowed out of the castle and around it. It just depends the times…" Oliver mused.

"Oh really? I'm quite jealous. every time I'm here with Hisoka I have to get permission to even go to Severus' office." Asia replied.

Oliver laughed. "Don't be jealous lass, I still have some restrictions. I'm not allowed to be seen by any Slytherins. But I'm allowed to fly, and I'm teaching part time to Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors."

"Albus is paying you?" She asked, skeptically.

"I told him not to bother, but of course he bothered to." Oliver sighed, shaking his head. "The Quidditch league is still paying everyone, I don't know how, but they're managing."

"Well…that's nice of him." Asia said thoughtfully.

"Yes, it is. But we don't really need it." Oliver mumbled.

"So you're teaching the wee laddies and lassies to fly, are ye'?" She said, mocking his accent.

Oliver lightly punched her shoulder. "Yes, _lass_. I am."

"And how's that going for ye', _laddie_?" She continued, wearing her trademark Black family smirk.

"Yer' going to bloody get it. You are." He said playfully, feigning an angry face.

"Oh, _lad_. I'm so scared!" She joked, putting a hand on her forehead as if she were a damsel in distress, as Oliver made a lunge at her. She giggled, watching him intensely to anticipate his movements. They moved in circles, not taking their eyes off of each other.

He made another lunge at her and missed her by inches. She laughed and took off running through the grounds, he grinned and followed.

Asia decided she was going to be fair, and not take off on a rock. So she kept to the ground, running freely for the first time since her encounter with the snatchers in Bulgaria.

Oliver however, had a different idea and she hadn't noticed until she heard a whooshing noise coming up from behind her.

Asia turned to see her husband flying low on his firebolt making his way towards her with an outstretched arm.

She ducked at his first attempt, but he turned quickly_**. **_

Asia cursed under her breath "Damn Quidditch reflexes."

"No, lass." Oliver called, speeding towards her on his broom. He stretched out an arm and finally caught her. "That's wife reflexes!"

_**Déjà vu…**_


	92. Chapter 92

I was going to publish yesterday, but I was a bit busy. Plus, for these last few chapters I've been trying to make them longer then usual. I've been on a flashback kick lately, especially from earlier chapters yet through another character's perspective. Don't ask why, I have no idea. :P

Random updates of sorts: The last two chapters and epilogue of this story have been written. And the prequel is officially in the works, the opening has been written. I've been forming a lot of ideas lately for it so I'm starting to work on it more and more.

Thanks so much to Madmad237 (I love Tangled! 3), xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, TwilightForever93, Elfsquire90, and Magimagus (You must have read my mind, well anyway, your question is addressed in this chapter. :P)

Hey, if you're still somehow reading this story, shoot me a review? Please? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 92

Asia turned on the broomstick and gave her husband a look.

"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes forward, steering.

"Wife reflexes…" Asia laughed. "You are so corny, Mr. Wood."

"Well, you married this one. So you're stuck with me." Oliver whispered in her ear.

"I don't mind." She replied, smirking, as Oliver took to making a sudden dive and landing on the grass near the entrance of the school.

"I thought we had to fly up…" Asia said to her husband, confused as he made his way towards the doors.

"I lied." Oliver grinned. "I just wanted you to fly with me, then you insisted on going down by yourself so I had to get you back earlier."

Asia playfully punched him in the arm and he ran through the doors. She followed, chasing him through the hallways. It was past curfew for students, they were safe.

Oliver, deciding to be a show off began to weave in and out of the suits of armor in the corridors, taking sharp turns. But his wife was just as agile, after all, she knew the school just as well, maybe even better than he did.

Though there was something strange about these hallways, Asia felt it as she was running. Out of nowhere, a jet of red light came hurtling towards her.

Her reflexes quickly kicked in and she raised her hand and blocked the hex, continuing to run after Oliver. Though now she had lost him, as he turned the corner. Now, she was just a bit panicked. She began to speed up greatly, rounding the corner when another jet of light came out of nowhere. She whipped her hand quickly and it rebounded.

_**As I was running, these stunning spells would come out of nowhere and I was beginning to feel something was incredibly wrong. **_

"Ollie…"

_**I called out to Oliver who wasn't far ahead of me, but he turned and thought that I was just joking around and he continued to run.**_

Asia kept running, after her husband and away from whoever was attempting to attack them…specifically her. She followed Oliver, who was still winding through suits or armor and statues, taking sharp turns down the corridors, and occasionally speeding up some of the moving stair cases.

_**I probably would have enjoyed this chase a lot more if I knew who was trying to stun me every now and then. The attacks weren't perfectly timed, they were at random which made my senses heighten incredibly.**_

She blocked another jet of red light and speed up once more, thanking herself under her breath for having better speed and endurance than a human.

"What's the matter, lass? Not quick enough?" Oliver called out behind him, he was around the corridor and out of sight. Asia was shocked that he spoke out as loudly as he did, what if the students heard? She'd have to yell at him for it later, _if _there was a later.

She tried to remain calm and quiet, keeping her breathing low incase anyone heard in the hallway just as she blocked a jet of blue light this time. She tumbled quickly, dodging it and landed in running position once more.

_**All of the things that Bingwen had made me do during my training had begun to come back to me.**_

When she was about to round another corridor, a figure in black appeared, sending another jet of light her way, she missed it by inches and skidded to a halt.

In the darkness, she couldn't see who her attacker was, she only saw that he wore all black. He fired something at her and she blocked it with great force, sending it back towards her attacker. They deflected the spell.

Asia drew her arms and fingers inward quickly, and extended them outward just as fast, sending a huge gust of wind at her attacker.

They shielded just in time, and then they spoke.

"Not bad."

The voice was easily recognizable.

"Severus." Asia whispered, running towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He smiled, accepting her hug

"You're such a _git_." She said, lightly punching him in the arm. He laughed.

"I knew you were coming back, I wanted to see if _Ivy _hadn't completely taken over and _Asia _still remembered how to fight."

She threw him a look that said _'Do you really think I'd forget?'_

He then held her at arms length and looked at her.

"You look just about the same, but something is different..." He said, flicking his wand for light.

"Your eyes…" He said, curious.

"What about them?" Asia asked, backing away from him for a moment.

"They're greener then last time." Severus looked to be putting something together.

"What do you mean? I haven't noticed a thing." She asked, looking at him.

"Well, that's obvious." Severus replied in his usual demeanor. "We need to get out of this hallway, come to my quarters. We'll have some tea."

Asia nodded, following him.

_**Severus' quarters hadn't changed much, but they seemed more barren then they once were. Many things were missing, but what I noticed most was all of the photographs that were missing around the room. There were none.**_

"Where are your photos?" She asked, sad.

"I had to hide them, Draco Malfoy has been visiting me rather frequently." Severus said coldly._****_

His double life was never a conversational topic of interest.

Asia sat in her usual arm chair, as Severus sat across from her. He conjured a small mirror out of nowhere and handed it to her.

_**Of course, my eyes had been green for three years at the time. I remember clearly the day Edgar had brought the tiny green potion to Severus' office, and the drama that ensued. They were closer in color now to the colors of the Slytherin house than they ever were before.**_

"Perhaps it's the potion recognizing the place where it was administered?" Asia suggested. "And the color could have faded while I was on the run, I haven't really been keeping track much."

Severus nodded. "It could be that, I just find it a bit peculiar…" He said, his eyes darted to the heart shaped pendant she wore. He had given that to her for Christmas five years earlier, though Severus was not one to gift jewelry often this necklace had its purposes. He had done quite a bit of work on it after he purchased it, inserting a variant of vertiaserum within the stone for her own protection. Really, his idea behind purchasing it that year was because of Quirrel's suspicious behavior and had he not been right? The pendant grew blacker every month that year, until finally in June she had been taken and severely injured. He remembered that night clearly, he was sitting in his office grading papers when Albus had apparated out of nowhere.

_Severus jumped, looking up at the old man is if he were insane for just apparating into his office at such a late hour._

"_Severus." Albus said, urgency in his voice as he held up a piece of parchment. "I have just received word that the chamber has been infiltrated, the stone is in danger."_

_He stood up briskly and followed Albus out of the door, not questioning who the source of these words was._

_They jogged to the third floor corridor, and entered cautiously. Fluffy had already been asleep, and the trap door was wide open._

"_Quirrel." Severus snarled under his breath. Albus acted as though he didn't hear._

_With ease the old man and the potions master moved through the Devil's Snare, the key room had already been conquered, as well as the chess game and the troll, Severus' stomach dropped…this wasn't a good sign. His riddle had been solved as well, though the black flames were still there. Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a vial, giving some to Albus and taking some for himself. The walked through the black flames into the last chamber._

_The first thing Severus saw was the Mirror or Erised, the next was a sight forever burned into his brain. A few feet away from the mirror was Anastasia, unconscious in a pool of her own blood. _

_His mind was sent into an instant panic, praying she was not dead. She was too young, just as her mother was…_

_It had been a week since she went missing and he had searched every part of the castle and grounds except for this chamber. How could he have been so stupid?_

_Naturally he ran to her, hovering over her, checking to see what damage had been done._

"_Severus, we must get her to St. Mungo's…" Albus said, coming up next to him and observing the girl. "The injuries are very severe. I've apparated Mr. Potter to Poppy. I will investigate the scene after we have gotten her into care."_

_Severus nodded, in complete shock. How could he have let this happen? He conjured a stretcher and levitated her onto it._

_After a few moments, she stirred, opening her eyes, and tried to move her arm. She yelped in pain._

_"Don't move!" Severus hissed._

_Once she had heard his voice, she seemed reassured and closed her eyes once more. In the few moments of silence following, Albus seemed to have read his thoughts._

"_Severus, what has happened to her is not your fault." He said, as they were walking through the other chambers quickly._

"_If I had kept a better eye on her this wouldn't have happened." Severus snarled, angry with himself, angry with Albus for trying to convince him likewise._

"_Severus, though your suspicions were right, neither you or I, or even Anastasia could have anticipated when this would happen. You can not take care of her for your entire life, she's known that concept since the night her mother was murdered. But are you so blinded by your grief still that you must beat yourself up for something you could not control?"_

_Severus said nothing, seeing some truth in this. Yet it did not change how he felt..._

Through all of the blood, one thing stuck out. 

_Her necklace was a dark, ominous black._

The last time he had seen the pendant had gone dark was night of August 2nd, 1993 when the two were sitting at dinner that night with Remus. He came for dinner once a week, every Wednesday that summer. Asia had to plead ridiculously to have her godfather over. Severus caved after a good straight week of begging.

Before Remus arrived, Severus noticed the pendant while Asia was finishing up cooking.

"_Anastasia…" He said, waiting for her to turn around._

"_Yeah, Sev?" She said, stirring the pasta._

"_Turn." He commanded._

_She turned to look at him raising an eyebrow._

"_Your pendant?" Severus said, did she really not notice?_

_She looked down. "Oh!…Well, that's not good."_

"_Its all black." Severus said flatly. "Has anything else peculiar happened?"_

"_No, sir." She replied, turning back to her work on the stove. "It wasn't black this morning though."_

_Severus was deep in thought…and then the werewolf arrived._

_After they ate, Remus spoke._

"_I haven't a clue where you've inherited your cooking skills, cub. Neither of your parents could cook pasta if they tried." He grinned._

"_Really now?" Asia replied, putting her hands on her hips._

"_I'm pretty sure your mother blew up the kitchen a number of times." Remus said thoughtfully. Severus smirked, it was true, Audrey was a horrible cook._

"_Any cooking experiences with Audrey, Severus?" Remus asked, noticing Severus' smirk._

"_One too many…" He replied honestly, and then turned to Anastasia. "Your mother singed off both of our eyebrows once in a cooking disaster."_

_With that, Asia burst out laughing. Severus smirked triumphantly, for some reason he had always considered it a great accomplishment to make her laugh. Remus was smiling as well._

_Of course…the atmosphere had changed drastically the next morning at the sight of the August 3__rd__ headline. And the pendant had been right…or so he thought…_

"**MASS MURDERER SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN."**

Today, the pendant was split in an odd fashion, half was light, and half was dark.

Asia noticed him looking at it in deep thought.

"It's been like that since June…" Asia said quietly, twirling her wedding ring around her finger. "Since the night he died." She finished.

_**Though it was getting easier to say, it wasn't easier to think about.**_

"Has it moved at all?" He asked, taking the pendant in his hand and watching it.

"Oh yes." She replied, staring down at it as well. "It moves on a daily basis, the two are fighting each other for space. The dark's been calm ever since I've arrived here, but when those men showed up at Viktor's grandfather's house that morning the dark was a little more present."

"I figured…" Severus said, before he could ask her a question she asked him one.

"What were you just thinking about?" She said, quieter, curious.

"I wasn't thinking about anything." Severus said quickly and coolly.

"Yes you were, Sev." She replied. "I know your facial expressions rather well."

He stared her down, glaring slightly. She smiled.

"Do you really want to know?" He asked.

"Well, you can't just totally cave in like that and ask such a ridiculous question. Yes, please." She said, crossing her arms and waiting.

"I was thinking about the year I gave you that necklace." He said, nodding his head at the pendant.

"Oh…" She replied, a smile forming on her face. She remembered that Christmas well enough. The day before was the first time she had kissed Oliver, that Christmas her mother had passed her cello onto her. Edgar had forced her into the Great Hall to check the acoustics.

"I remember that year quite well." She replied, staring out the window for a moment. She knew what Severus was thinking of, that June five years ago. She decided to change the subject.

"I've got a question…about Oliver." She started, before she could finish he chimed in.

"You're questioning _me_, about _your _husband?" He chimed in, he was pretty sure that was the first time he had even called Oliver her husband.

At that moment, Oliver had flooed into the room. Frantic.

"Severus, have ye' seen-" Oliver began but Asia cleared her throat from behind him. He turned.

"Oh…" He said, piecing it all together.

"Speak of the Keeper." said Severus, rolling his eyes.

Asia and Severus wore identical smirks.

"Well…" Oliver said awkwardly, looking at them and heading back towards the fireplace. "I'm going to be getting back then. I'll see you back in the quarters, love."

He looked at Asia, then looked at Severus who were still smirking.

"Yer' both a bit creepy when ye' do that." He pointed at them and said before dropping the floo powder and disappearing.

"Where was I? Oh…yes, Sev." Asia said flatly. He made a face and then she grinned. "He's told me that he's teaching first year students in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw to fly but not Slytherins? Pour quoi?"

"Oh that rubbish." Severus said, understanding. "Albus, along with Edgar and myself believe it's best if Oliver isn't seen by any Slytherins…seeing as literally all of the students in that house are children of Death Eaters."

"Logical I suppose." Asia mused. "But doesn't it put everyone else at a better advantage?"

"Just because Oliver is a professional Quidditch player doesn't mean that he's Jon Lewis or anything…" Severus sneered. Asia laughed, she missed his sneers and sarcasm.

_**Jon Lewis was a Welsh player known famously for his flying skills. When you've been in a relationship with a crazed Quidditch fanatic for five years these facts come easily.**_

"Okay, okay, true." She said, holding her hands up in surrender. "He is definitely not Jon Lewis, but he's a _fantastic _flyer. And that's saying something coming from me."

"Coming from the one person who would probably be most _biased_ towards him?" Severus retorted.

Asia said nothing but threw a pillow from the nearby sofa at him. He laughed.


	93. Chapter 93

Hi guys, I have a nice, long chapter here. Though that pattern may or may not be kept in the next few chapters…anyway, if you see a short chapter, it's not because I'm lazy, but there are going to be some chapters here and there that are purposely short. (Don't worry though, I'll publish a long one after a short one to make up for it.)

The tension is building! :O

So, throughout this story, I've mentioned the narration a few times and how it's a very important part to me. Well, we're slowly creeping towards the origin of the narration…sort of…well, half of it. :D Bwaha, mystery! Well, anyway, the one underlined word in this chapter is sort of a clue about the narration.

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Magimagus, and JulesDragonLady! :]

Review please? It'll cheer me up…Please?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 93

Later in the evening, after a long conversation the two parted ways for the night and Asia sleepily flooed back to the quarters she was sharing with Oliver, Zach, and Edgar.

She tumbled through the fireplace, she was never great at landings…

In the armchair was someone with a newspaper covering their face, Asia couldn't tell who they were just by their pants though.

"Well, well, well…Where have you been?" said the man.

The newspaper moved.

Oliver, wearing a pair of black rimmed glasses without lenses stared at her from over the newspaper.

Asia doubled over laughing, he continued his mock seriousness and just stared.

"Well, sir. If its not too bold, you didn't set a curfew for me." Asia replied, acting innocent. It was so easy to do after so much time spent as Ivy.

Oliver said nothing and remained "serious."

"Oh, and if you don't mind me saying,…you look an _awful _lot like Pop." said Asia.

It was true. Oliver looked so much like a younger version of his father, Jon, when he wore glasses. She was very used to calling him Jon, but he insisted on her calling him 'Pop' after she and Oliver were engaged. He further insisted after her own father had been killed in battle…

"Then I better take these bloody spectacles off then, I feel old." Oliver said, throwing the glasses into the fire place.

Asia gave him a look.

"Oh relax, I just transfigured them from a bloody piece of paper." Oliver said, grinning.

She sighed and sat on the arm of the chair, leaning against him.

"Have fun with your greasy friend?" He asked. She elbowed him and he laughed.

_**In the past two years, Oliver and Severus had become rather close. Or…at least closer then they were while we were in school, which is really a statement.**_

"We just caught up on some things…" Asia replied, absentmindedly running a hand through his hair.

"I figured." He said. "You haven't seen each other since…June, right?"

She nodded, why had it felt so much longer? Perhaps it was all of the running she had done over the last ten months.

"So what did you do before the committee shut the league down?" She asked, wishing to change the subject and out of genuine curiosity.

"Before November or after November?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How about before January in general?" She asked.

"Well, I played my fair share of games here and there, nearly got taken out with a rogue bludger in various games. Our seeker was attacked, the team usually drowned their fears and worries with alcohol rather often, I fantasized about you when I was drunk, I fantasized about you when I wasn't drunk, and I spent most of my nights incredibly miserable without you. After November, it was pretty much the same." Oliver said, a little blunt. He kissed her hand.

"What about you, love?"

Asia sighed, and looked at him. "Do you want before November, or after November?" She said coyly.

"How about before January in general?" He replied, stroking her leg.

"After you had to leave back in June, I went to my grandmother's colony for a while. Searching for some form of ancestral identity. And I did find it…after that, Hisoka and I left, that's when we found out about Albus and all. She was so angry." Asia started.

"I heard…Severus was telling me. He's rather complainy about her…" Oliver said thoughtfully.

"They loathe each other." Asia said, rolling her eyes. It was so childish. "I don't even know why…"

Oliver furrowed his brow in thought. "Perhaps it is because they've always been competing for you?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking down at him as he looked up at her. She smirked, realizing that in this position she was taller for once.

"Well, Severus was chosen to have you in his custody…did you ever consider that Hisoka wanted the same when…you know?" Oliver trailed off.

_**After my father died, everyone…including my husband seemed to walk on dragon egg shells when mentioning my mother's death. And then it hit me…**_

"You know, I remembered something earlier today when I was talking to Albus…and I think you're right…" Asia said, in thought.

"We're off topic…so what happened after Hisoka found out?" Oliver asked.

"She was so angry, she refused to talk to Albus for a while. The whole time we were in Finland she was in a funk, didn't leave her room often. And of course…Johannes…well he was himself." She said.

"And by that you mean?" He asked.

"Boring." Asia snorted. It was true, though he was nice, Johannes had little personality.

Oliver barked a laugh. "Alright then, so what happened when you went to Bulgaria?"

"Well, Viktor's got more personality, so it was a lot easier entertaining him. Went to a few Quidditch parties…made out with this dashing young lad in a cloak closet at one of them…I forget his name…I think it was Olaf, or something." Asia smirked.

Oliver grinned.

She continued to recount the last few months, at the end the two curled up in the arm chair and fell asleep.

_Plink_.

_Plink_.

_Plink_.

Asia woke to a the blinding sunlight streaming into the quarters.

_Plink_.

A spitball hit her in the forehead.

She cringed, grossed out and then heard a snicker.

"Zach!" Asia called. Another snicker, a different one then before.

Another spitball went flying through the air and hit Oliver in the forehead. He woke instantly.

"Bloody prick." Oliver mumbled, groggy. "Who's spitballin' us, lass?"

"Take a guess, laddie." said one of the spitballers imitating Oliver's brogue.

Asia stood up from the chair, and walked over to the couch across the room. She knew the culprits were behind there, Oliver followed.

They looked over the couch to find a set of bright red hair and black hair.

George Weasley and Jenny Ming were looking up at them with huge, mischievous grins.

There were no words for a while, as Asia had tackled her best friend onto the floor hugging her and not letting go.

After a few moments Oliver spoke.

"Oi! Lass! Yer not the only one who wants ter hug her!"

"SHUT. UP. _OLIVIA_…WE'RE BONDING." Jenny said.

"Fine, _Jerry_. Be that way." Oliver replied in mock anger. Jenny laughed.

"Is Zach awake yet?" Asia asked, still in hug with Jenny.

"Zach's here?" George and Jenny said simultaneously.

"Yeah, that's who I originally thought was throwing spitballs." Oliver said.

"Where is Zacharias?" George asked, looking around the suite.

"He's probably in his bed." Oliver replied, pointing to one of the rooms. George and Jenny quickly exchanged glances and ran into the room and began to jump on the bed.

"ZACH! ZACH! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Jenny screamed.

Asia and Oliver laughed.

"Bloody hell, I'M UP. I'M UP!" Zach yelled, and then laughed.

"Just had to make sure, you know." George said with a grin.

"You bloody morons." Zach mumbled groggily, hugging them.

"Where's LexLex?" Jenny asked.

"Visiting her parents." Zach replied, stretching.

"So why aren't you with her?" George asked.

"They don't know about us." Zach replied.

"STILL?" Oliver, George, Jenny, and Asia said together. Zach held his hands up in surrender and said.

"Yeah…"

"Well, what're you waiting for, lad?" Oliver asked, giving him a look.

"It's complicated." Zach mumbled. They all made noises of understanding. George cleared his throat and changed the subject.

"Well, we figured those two." He pointed at Oliver and Asia. "Couldn't leave the castle during the day, so we brought a fest from the Three Broomsticks." He shook a brown paper bag he had in his hand.

"Wonderful." Asia said with a smile, she hadn't eaten at the Three Broomsticks since her seventh year. She honestly forgot it existed.

_**After hours of messing around, Jenny and I went down to the grounds after the curfew for students and just wandered.**_

The first place they had stopped was the hillside across from the Whomping Willow, they hadn't done it intentionally…but they stopped.

"Wow…it hasn't changed." Jenny said quietly, looking at the tree.

"Yeah…déjà vu." Asia breathed.

"Where did it all go?" She whispered, looking at her best friend. Jenny was getting teary eyed.

_**It didn't take me long that day to figure out that my friend's usually bubbly behavior earlier in the day was a ruse. But that question was the definite proof.**_

"What do you mean?" Asia asked, inviting her to sit down on the grass with her. She put her arm around her friend's shoulders

_**It was a stupid question, for I knew exactly what she meant.**_

Jenny was bawling.

"Ever since we've left school…everything has changed, none of it for the better." She sobbed.

"Well not everything, I mean, you are enjoying your job in China…aren't you?" Asia said, rubbing her friend's back.

She nodded and continued. "I-I am, it's been great…but hearing all of this news from home…An…" Her voice trailed off and she began to cry again.

Asia could feel that familiar pang of pain in her chest, one she hadn't had since she was a child…when her father was declared missing by Severus, although he was really in Azkaban.

"I just w-w-want it to go back to the way it was…it's not that I want to be back in school…I love my job, I love what I do…but as soon as I left England, everything went down hill." Jenny sobbed.

"I can't argue with that…" Asia's voice trailed off.

"I mean, you and Oliver can't even be together. You're both constantly on the run, Oliver's brother is missing, my sister is missing, your father is dead…and Albus…Severus…" Her voice broke and she sobbed.

_**Somewhere in the last few months, Jenny had been informed of Albus' plan. I wasn't sure how…I was glad in a sense, keeping the secret from Harry would be incredibly painful. But keeping it from Jenny would be so much more painful for me on a personal level. It was obvious who had told her of course…**_

_**Severus.**_

"Why would he want that done to himself?" Jenny sobbed into her knees.

"I haven't the slightest clue…he's only explained so little to me and it has gotten on my nerves. Something about Harry having to be the one to kill Voldemort. And Albus is…over a hundred." Asia said awkwardly.

_**I wasn't fond of his scheme to have Severus kill him. For selfish reasons, really…with Albus gone, who would protect the students, and who would protect the muggles and the creatures? I felt selfish for Hisoka's sake…for I had a feeling she wouldn't be the same for a long time after this all happened.**_

_**My most selfish thought…what would this do to Severus?**_

_Thud__._

_**I must keep going…before it's too late.**_

_**On June twenty-ninth, I had just finished eating dinner with Oliver and Edgar when Severus sent Artemis with a letter.**_

_My office. Now. Alone. Urgent._

_**It wasn't even signed.**_

"Mail?" Oliver asked, wiping his mouth.

"Mhm." She replied. "I'll be back in a few, Severus needs me."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Oliver offered, he had been having nightmares again this week. None of them made sense this time. But when did anything ever make sense lately?

"You can't." Asia replied slyly, pointing at the note. Oliver shook his head and shooed her to go.

_**With Severus note, I sprinted from our quarters in the west wing, down four floors, and into the dungeons within two minutes. I could feel my stomach dropping…**_

Asia didn't even lift the serpent knocker when Severus opened the door, grabbed her, pulled her inside and shut the door quickly.

"Sev!" Asia whispered. "What is it?"

"Shh!" He said, waving his wand and muttering incantations under his breath. When he finished he turned to her.

"I cannot be too careful…" He said, pacing for a moment. He stopped and looked at her. "You should probably sit."

She swallowed, Asia had never seen him act so paranoid before…

Once she sat in one of the arm chairs he spoke.

"Tomorrow." He said quickly.

Asia was confused and frightened.

"Tomorrow?" She squeaked.

_**I had never encountered Severus in this way before, he was so frantic that it threw me off guard.**_

Severus gave her a serious look.

"It's happening tomorrow evening."

And then, it registered to Asia.

"Albus?" She said, her tone matching his serious one.

"Yes." Severus replied, continuing to pace for a moment.

"That's why you've called me down here?" She asked.

"Yes." He replied again. "I need to disclose with you a few things before this happens…and I need you to listen carefully."

This was making her nervous…

_**Severus was my rock, but the feelings I had that night that were radiating from him were completely different. For once…I was frightened…**_

"Albus is going to bring Potter to get one of the Horcruxes tomorrow evening, the potion that one has to drink to get to the Horcrux is deadly. Voldemort ensured that it would cause any drinker death except himself. Naturally, Albus will be the one drinking it-" Severus started, Asia interrupted him.

"But the curse from the ring…what will-" She began but he resumed talking.

"It will speed the curse up, it could only be isolated for so long as it was. He's been a dying man for months." Severus continued, he did not make eye contact and instead staring out the window. There was a vicious thunderstorm outside.

_**It was so eerily fitting.**_

"You and Oliver need to flee the castle, I don't know if Draco will be smuggling the Death Eaters inside…he claims that he will. I don't know how many…the Order is on alert, but you must escape. The both of you need to get out of the country. As soon as Albus is gone things are going to get a whole lot worse." Severus continued.

"What about Edgar?" She asked.

"Albus' last orders to Edgar are to make sure there are more vampires on our side than Voldemort's…a difficult task…" He said.

Asia nodded, though he obviously didn't see.

"Our contact will be limited to none after tonight…until this is over. I can't risk them finding you." Severus said quietly.

"And I can't risk jeopardizing your position…" She replied.

The thought of Voldemort finding out that Severus had been sheltering a weapon of power for nearly seventeen years…the consequences would be horrifying.

After a few moments, Asia spoke.

"Did you call me here just to say goodbye?" She asked quietly, staring at the floor. Her tears began to pool in her eyes.

_**That familiar heaviness fell through me, for I did not want to say good bye.**_

"No." He said, finally turning around. "You know I'd never say good bye."

"Then why did you tell me this?" She asked, trying to hold in her tears.

Severus felt guilty, it wasn't her fault…and it certainly wasn't his. This was just the way their world was. He somehow knew that when she came to him as a child they would eventually be torn apart by this bloody war.

He crouched down in front of the chair, taking her hands.

"Look at me." He said, she looked up.

_**I always hated to cry in front of him, it wasn't that I wasn't comfortable expressing myself in front of him…I don't know why.**_

"It isn't the end for us…we've been through hell and back, you and I. You know I won't leave you."

"Severus, you can't say that!" Asia cried.

"I am confident." Severus replied.

"Yeah, my father said the same thing and look where that got him…" She replied with bitter sarcasm.

'_Your father was a fool though. An inept, arrogant fool.' _He thought, but he bit his tongue. Insulting Sirius in front of her was not allowed.

"I will never leave you. You have to trust me." Severus said, looking her straight in the eye.

She inhaled a shaky breath and nodded, looking at him.

"I trust you."

Severus pulled her into a tight hug.

_**In twenty four hours…everything would change.**_


	94. Chapter 94

I don't know if I have any mothers that are readers…but Happy Mother's Day!

I've got a nice, long chapter once again…I've worked quite a bit on it, so I'm expecting a good number of reviews. *wink wink*

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Sarah Liz B, and xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx! 3 :]

Clicky the link down at the bottom of this page, eh? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 94

_**I woke earlier then usual on the morning of June 30**__**th**__**, my stomach hurt and I remember not seeing Oliver in the bed beside me.**_

Asia wandered out of their tiny room into the main room of their circular quarters, the first thing she noticed was how barren it now was. The three of them, Edgar, Oliver, and herself had begun packing up the night before. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

_**So this was it.**_

_**Why did it feel like it? **_

_**What even was this awful feeling? Was there even a word for it?**_

Edgar was the first she saw.

"Good morning, love." He said, looking slightly disoriented for a vampire.

"Morning, Ed." She replied, giving him a nod. "Packed up?"

Edgar sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah…I did the rest of it while you both were sleeping…seeing as I can't and all." He was feeling awkward.

Asia gave a shaky laugh and after a moment of silence, she spoke once more.

"Why is this so terrifying, Ed?" She asked.

He looked at her, slight relief coming to his features and replied. "I thought I was the only one who thought this was frightening. I honestly don't know…"

"I think it's because of Albus…" said a familiar brogue.

Oliver Wood had come through the tiny passage way that was the entrance to their quarters holding some paper bags.

"Kreacher took it upon himself to make us some breakfast…" He said awkwardly.

"I believe you're right, Oliver…" Edgar replied, leaning up on the window pane. "I've known Albus his whole life, literally, and it's just so shocking to me with what's going to happen tonight. I've dealt with mortal death before, I've had lots of dear friends that are mortals…it's just that this is so significant."

"With Albus out of the way, we're fucked." Oliver replied bluntly.

"Basically." Edgar reasoned.

_**Was it not true? Hadn't the war already taken a significant toll? I anticipated that it would be worse after that night, but I never fully pictured just what worse was.**_

"Edgar…Have you heard from Hisoka at all?" Asia asked tiredly, she had received no word from her mentor since the day they were forced apart in Osaka all the way back in December. Was she still with Mr. Isamu?

"Nothing, dear." Edgar said, gritting his teeth slightly. "She's probably still with that traitor…I've always hated Atsuo, I knew something was fishy about him."

"Do you think she knows?" Asia asked, sitting on one of the sofas.

"Well, she either found out that he gave your location away to Bulgarian snatchers and the reason that she's not writing to us is because he is holding her hostage, or he's lying to her and she hasn't written for fear her mail will be intercepted. I'm thinking it's the first theory." Edgar replied, his eyes narrowed.

"He sounds like a prick." Oliver said.

"Oh, he is." The two replied, and then looked at each other with an amused expression.

Meanwhile, across the castle, Severus was pacing in Albus' office…waiting for the older man to return from Hogsmeade. He wasn't sure why Albus felt the need to go into the village but he did.

Something silver caught Severus' eye on Albus' desk. He walked around to the other side of the desk.

It was a silver double picture frame, with three familiar faces within the two photos it held.

Why had Severus never noticed it before?

The top photo, was just Hisoka blowing a kiss.

He rolled his eyes in disgust.

The bottom photo, however, struck him in the chest.

At a quick first glance, he thought it was Asia with a small child, and then he detected the differences. Straight hair, lighter eye color…it was Audrey, holding a tinier Asia. She had to be two years old at the time…because his friend still resembled the happy woman she was known to be, as opposed to the broken one he had seen that awful night so many years ago.

_Severus could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, after seeing the devastation in Godric's Hollow…he couldn't bare to go inside the house. He just couldn't._

_It was early in the morning, and still so dark._

_What was worse, he heard one of the men in the streets saying something about the Blacks…he didn't hear much, only a few words 'destroyed.' 'wreck.'_

_Of course, there were a number of Blacks…it didn't mean that it was Audrey and her idiot of a husband. He wasn't going to check, he couldn't…but something was pulling at him to check._

_It was against orders…but he dissapparated to their home anyway._

_No lights were on in the house, but the gate swung ominously. He quietly made his way through the front lawn and up the steps._

_The door had been blasted open. He felt a nervous knot in his stomach._

_Upon entering the foyer, he noticed his surroundings in the dark cottage. Sheet music was scattered everywhere on the floors. He was pretty sure there was blood on the piano keys…_

_He inhaled sharply._

"_Homenum Revelio." He whispered, flicking his wand._

_Nothing._

_Severus swiftly made his way up the stairs, quietly as possible. Before he even made it to the second step, he heard sniffling. _

_He froze._

_The sniffling stopped._

_Severus was perplexed…but he kept going, holding his breath._

_At the top of the landing, the first thing he noticed was light radiating from the last room in the hallway, and then a flash of brilliant red on the floor._

"_Who are you?" said a sharp, angered voice._

_It was a woman in a red kimono. Severus recognized her at once._

_Hisoka._

_Audrey's mentor._

_What was she doing here?_

_Severus didn't say anything but before he could move closer Hisoka, known as the sweet geisha had let out an angry, uncharacteristic, hiss. Her fangs were bared._

"_I have asked you who you are. It'd be in your best interest to answer me."_

_Severus stared her down. He didn't require her permission to see his friend._

_Before Hisoka lunged, an arm came out of the room, holding her back._

_The owner of that arm, an average built, well dressed man with short dark brown hair emerged. He turned from Hisoka to look at Severus._

"_I know you…" He said, his voice calm yet shaky. "You are a friend of her's."_

_Severus nodded. Hisoka looked between the two._

"_I don't trust him, Edgar-san. I simply cannot." She said, venomously._

"_He is trustable, Hisoka, dear. I am sure of it." He replied._

_Hisoka then broke down and sobbed. Severus was apprehensive. She fled into the room._

_Edgar walked towards Severus, meeting him halfway in the hall._

"_I'm Edgar." He said, holding out his hand. "I assume you are Severus?"_

_Severus nodded, not so sure what was going on._

"_Audrey's told me a lot about you." His eyes were slightly watery. "Spoke very highly of you…"_

_Severus was about to open his mouth, but Edgar gave him a quick look, and turned on his heel and began walking towards the room. He understood, following._

_The first thing he noticed of the room was the ruin, and then the bright colors on the walls, the stuffed animals. This was Audrey's child's room. His heart pounded as he saw the red kimono on the floor again, his eyes trailed it to find Hisoka hunched over some rubble. A better look and it he realized it was not all rubble, but a person._

"_Audrey…" Severus whispered, sinking to his knees in shock._

_Hisoka protectively remained over her, sobbing._

_Creak._

_The three paused._

"_Edgar, Hisoka, I see you've arrived." said a familiar voice._

_Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway, analyzing the damages._

_Edgar and Albus exchanged a knowing look._

"_We haven't moved her, Albus…just as you asked…" Edgar whispered, looking on the verge of tears._

_Albus gave a nod. Severus rose and moved next to Edgar, Albus them turned to him._

"_Remember what we discussed, Severus." He said, raising his eyebrows._

_Severus gave a curt nod._

_Albus then crouched down next to Hisoka, he rested his head on her shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Hisoka let out a cry and swiftly stepped back, moving towards Edgar. Albus leaned over Audrey…studying her._

_Severus couldn't take his eyes off of his best friend…despite the turmoil she had been through in the last few months, she looked peaceful. An uncharacteristic smirk was on her face…an all knowing smirk._

_What had Audrey known?_

He stared at the photo, she smiled and waved. He took the frame in his hands, and looked at it closer.

"I promise you, Audrey. No one will hurt her, not if I have anything to do with it." He whispered.

_**Edgar departed mid afternoon, his first stop was to be a large colony in Romania. He said he would move around from there, hoping to stop at a Japanese colony and search for Hisoka.**_

_**Oliver and I had to wait, we were advised to move at dusk…Albus thought it was best with the distractions going on in the castle that we could slip out through one of the passages.**_

Asia and Oliver both wore all black, both wearing hoods to conceal as much of themselves as possible.

They silently ran through the dark, empty hallways, stopping a few times in doorways and hiding when they heard a noise.

Oliver was in one door way, and Asia was across in another though they were up against the walls on either side, they were in each others line of sight…they heard footsteps in the hallway. Asia saw the silhouette and recognized the man instantly.

She grabbed Severus by his arm in mid run and pulled him into the doorway.

Severus, not realizing who he was dealing with, held his wand to the neck of his mystery attacker.

Asia knew she couldn't speak, it wasn't the time…so instead she let her eyes glow for a second.

He relaxed.

"What are you still doing here?" He said in a barely audible whisper.

"We're on the move, getting out now…" She replied quietly.

"Go!" He hissed, giving her a shove. The couple took off.

_**We met no opposition silently running through the corridors, until we heard a maniacal laugh…**_

Oliver grabbed Asia and the two hid in the shadows behind a large statue.

Bellatrix Lestrange rounded the corner, along with Yaxley, Rowle, Gibbon, two fat Death Eaters she had never seen before and a rather hairy man she recognized but couldn't place.

As they were passing by, the hairy man spoke up.

"_AAAH_. Something smells…_delicious_." He grinned, bearing his brown, pointed teeth.

"Shut up, Fenrir." Bellatrix hissed. "It's all of the children in this place, their disgusting stench is everywhere."

They continued moving, down the hallway and out of sight.

The couple exchanged glances, wide eyed. Oliver took her hand, and the two sprinted out of the hallway.

The next place they hid, they saw a few members of the Order running through the halls…Remus, Bill, Tonks, and another they couldn't recognize running through the halls.

"Where are they, Remus?" Tonks asked.

"They're going to meet us on the fourth floor." Remus said. "Keep up!"

_**It was somewhere in the minutes after that, that Gibbon had seen us running and alerted his cohorts.**_

_**And so it began…**_

Asia and Oliver were both dueling Gibbon, deciding two on one would be the quickest way out of this mess.

Gibbon wasn't necessarily the brightest of Death Eaters, but he had incredible reflexes which somehow made him a superb dueller.

_**Everything would have gone well if we had kept him quiet…**_

"THEY'RE HERE." Gibbon roared. "THEY'RE HERE. I NEED BACK UP."

The only two Death Eaters that had shown up were the two fat ones. Asia realized they were twins.

_**And then it was three against two…**_

Within the first five seconds of the battle, Oliver stunned Gibbon.

_**Two against two, actually…**_

"Take the boy, Amycus." said the female. "I've got the girl…"

Asia snorted, and stunned her before the man, Amycus could reply.

"ALECTO!…YOU DIRTY HALF BLOOD." He spat angrily.

Oliver hexed him sending him flying into the far wall. Asia shot him an impressed look.

"No one calls me wife dirty." He said simply, and stepped over Gibbon. "Let's go."

Asia nodded and they made their way through the hallways, on alert. She tried not to think about what could possibly be going on above them…she didn't want to think about Albus. She didn't even want to bring it up.

Oliver stared at her, sensing something was off and held her hand.

"It'll be okay, lass." He whispered.

Asia gave a shaky nod and replied. "I hope so. I just want this whole thing to be over. Then we can finally be together, in peace."

He nodded, giving her hand a squeeze.

They had reached the outside safely, but then they heard it…a rumbling. It was followed by smashes, shouts, and bangs.

"The Order is battling…" Oliver breathed. "Let's go."

In the distance behind them, they heard someone running out of the castle. It was Severus, followed closely by Draco. Severus was in character, she could tell distinctly by his face, it was the same face he wore when he was the most hated potions master of the school. He sprinted past Oliver and Asia without a second glance, Draco however spoke up.

"Shouldn't we eliminate those two…won't they tell?" He asked. Severus ignored him, that was one thing he was going to do whenever she was mentioned…ignore it if he could. It's too painful. It's for the best, she will be safe.

Following them, was another death eater that Asia couldn't discern within the chaos. She grabbed Oliver's hand and they side swept left, the forest…she knew they wouldn't dare to go into the forest. From there, they moved towards Hagrid's hut, they had to get out…as much as both of them wanted to fight Severus forbade them. They couldn't draw attention to themselves.

From there, they saw Harry stopping and yelling at someone they couldn't see."FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" He roared, Oliver and Asia were watching him in concentration, trying to discern who it was.

Asia had her hand raised, ready to intervene even if she wasn't supposed to. She felt a duty to protect Harry.

Out of nowhere, Hagrid's hut burst into flames and their vision was truly obstructed. They heard Fang begin to wail.

"I'll go get 'im." Oliver said quietly, making his way towards the back door.

"Be careful, Ollie." She said, he nodded and silently went through Hagrid's back door.

Asia moved around the pumpkin patch and got a full view of Harry and his attacker.

It was Severus.

He did not attack, Asia was impressed that he kept his control so well. She knew Severus did not hate Harry, but the way James had treated him during school had spawned some ill feelings at Harry's behavior from time to time. Really, she wasn't supposed to even know this, but when she was twelve she snuck into Severus' pensieve one summer. She knew he was hiding something back then, and her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

Asia was distracted from Severus when she noticed Oliver had come out with Fang safely…she was about to say something to him when she noticed something dark jump out of the forest and lung at Oliver with a growl.

She sprinted towards them, her eyes growing yellow. Oliver was yelling and struggling with the furry mass on top of him, it was Fenrir. And he was growling.

Asia swiftly moved her hand and a small boulder levitated in the air, she moved her hand once more without hesitation and it went flying into the werewolf's head.

_Crack_.

"_A direct hit."_ Asia thought smirking to herself.

She was surprised when she heard a loud growl from the wolf, he turned around. Getting up off of Oliver, who was fortunately unharmed.

Fenrir looked at her in the darkness, and then grinned, baring his disgusting, brown, pointed teeth.

"There you are, love. We figured you might be here." He said, his voice like a rasping bark.

Asia's eyes widened.

He lunged at her and then she took off.

_**It was a set up…I should have known…but what could I have done? I would have never forgiven myself if he had harmed Oliver.**_

Asia began to wind through the trees, silently thanking Merlin for the numerous amount in the Forbidden Forest, her heart was racing.

"_It's a trap…" _She thought. _"How could I be so stupid?"_

It wasn't only that, but that Fenrir was even chosen to come along. It made sense, like Asia, he was not human. They both could run fifty times faster then a human, the chase was easier.

_**I knew werewolves did not have an affect on me…**_

_**But this did not mean I wasn't frightened as I ran through the trees. I knew this forest well, but he was used to the hunt…I had only been trained to be the hunted, and to elude the hunter. But could I do that now?**_

Meanwhile, back on the grounds Oliver sat in the Pumpkin patch in shock. Just as he was about to take off into the forest a large arm held him back.

Hagrid.

"Yeh can't catch 'em. They're too fast for any of us."

"It's a trap, Hagrid." Oliver realized, turning stark white.

"We've got to get up to Dumbledore…he'll know what ter do." Hagrid said, picking Oliver up by his collar and setting him on his feet.

Oliver felt his stomach drop…he couldn't tell Hagrid. He just couldn't.

Not far away, Severus was blocking Harry's futile attempts to attack him, silently wishing the boy knew the truth. This would be so much easier.

He had seen Asia's eyes glow in the far distance…silently praying that she hadn't done anything stupid, but once he heard Greyback's growl, he knew.

He didn't know that Greyback was coming along on the mission, but his heart sank when he pieced it all together.

Severus remained calm, even though every part of him wanted to panic. _"She had been trained for this." _He repeated to himself over and over.

Asia began noticing the tiny boulders in the ground, realizing she was now deeper into the forest, it was nearly impossible to find any light. She could see for the most part in the dark, but she could not let her eyes reveal her. Remaining light on her feet, she knew where she was going to head, to Aragog's cave…though the late acromantula was no longer there, she knew the large family of spiders well.

_Snap._

She turned, and then fell hard to the ground, hitting her head.

_**The last thing I heard was a growl…and then…**_

_**Darkness…**_


	95. Chapter 95

One of those random short chapters I was telling you about. Chapter 96 to follow!

Thanks for the kind reviews, Madmad237, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Sarah Liz B (I'm flattered, thank you!), Nudgepleaseshutup, and JulesDragonlady (I wish I lived in the UK, and thank you!)

Clicky the link down at the bottom of this page, eh? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 95

"…_in the forest."_

Asia's eyes fluttered open and she saw dark cloth. She was moving…

_**It had taken me a few seconds to fully understand what had happened.**_

The voice had seemed to stop talking for a moment, she kept her breathing to a minimum. After all, she was positive that she was thought to be unconscious…and the smell of her carrier was disgusting.

"_Who knows how long that old fool's been hiding her?" His voice was raspy._

Asia's eyes widened in horror.

_**Fenrir Greyback was carrying me over his shoulder, and as I became aware of this I could feel a tight hold on my legs.**_

"_And she had no wand you say?" said another._

"_None on her that I could find…she's got a nice body though." He barked a laugh. "It's a pity the bites don't affect her, I would have converted her right away. Need a mate…"_

_**A shiver ran up my spine, I was so frightened and angry. But I had to wait…**_

"_Well, are you going to go? Take her to…you know?" said the other._

"_Is that even a bloody question?" Fenrir exclaimed. "It's good for me, bringing her there. I will have so much more credibility now. After all, I was the only one able to catch her."_

He stopped talking, Asia closed her eyes, feigning unconciousness once more. Fenrir had apparated along with his unknown companion.

Where they had landed, she did not know. All she saw was the stone walkway.


	96. Chapter 96

One of those long chapters I was telling you about that'll follow the short ones. :P

We're getting closer to my favorite point of the story…

Clicky the link down at the bottom of this page, eh? :P

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 96

Fenrir let out a howl and then called in his barking voice. "My lord, I have something for you."

_**At this point, I just wanted to die. I was so ashamed of myself for being fooled and caught…I wondered what Severus or even Bingwen would say if they knew.**_

Fenrir walked down the hallway, with Asia on his shoulder. Still "unconscious."

She kept her eyes barely open, seeing through her eyelashes…which wasn't much of a help with them being so dark.

It was out of nowhere that she felt her weight shift and Fenrir rather carelessly drop her onto a carpet. She lay face up, her head to the opposite direction of the voices.

"_Brute."_ She thought to herself, as her head hurt once more as it met the carpet.

A cold laugh resonated through the room. Asia did not move.

"I am surpised, Fenrir." Lord Voldemort replied.

"How so, my lord?" He replied, a little insulted.

"He probably doesn't think you have the mental compacity to hunt something so _cunning _and difficult to battle." said a familiar voice.

_**Severus had just arrived, though he had to play his part…a part I had encountered at Hogwarts as a student but with much more edge. Of course, I don't know if I would be able to even have an interaction with him. But I was comforted greatly by his prescence.**_

"And you could've caught her?" Fenrir said skeptically. "You are a _human_." He spat the word with such disgust.

"Now, now, Fenrir. I'm sure Severus could have caught her with ease. He's very well versed in earth movers…from what I understand he's watched this one closely for years." Voldemort said, twirling his wand.

"Yes, my lord. Dumbledore oversaw her training when she was in school. I saw it frequently…" Severus replied coolly.

Asia was quite impressed with his quick ability to lie, of course that meant that she may have to go along with this cover story later. They had good chemistry when they had to act…

Severus stood a few feet away from Fenrir, closer to Voldemort. His eyes scanned Asia, looking for a sign of life. His face remained stone cold but inside he was screaming and wanted more then anything to see if she was okay.

"I am curious…" Voldemort drawled. "How exactly did you detain her, Fenrir?"

"I saw a man near the forrest, I didn't know who he was but he smelled _good_. And I figured he was in the Order so I attacked…" Fenrir began but Voldemort cut him off.

"_And?_"

"And just as I was about to bite, a good sized rock hit me in the back of the 'ead."

Voldemort laughed coldly, amused.

Asia was repulsed.

"I turned around, and there she was. I knew it was her…her eyes were flashing yellow. She caught on and bolted into the trees, the chase went on for a while…very sly she was, weaving in and out of trees, jumping over things. We got deep, deep, into the forest, and I had just caught up to her…I grabbed her leg, and she fell, hit her head on a rock."

Voldemort put his wand down for a moment and looked at Fenrir. He rose from the chair he was in.

"So you tripped her?"

"Yes, my lord." Fenrir replied.

Voldemort flicked his wand and Fenrir was on the floor howling in pain.

"_What _did I tell you?" He hissed. "She is _not _to be hurt."

For once, Severus had agreed with something the Dark Lord had done…this would probably be the only time. But anyone who caused harm to his little girl deserved that pain.

Fenrir got up from the floor, twitching slightly as the Dark Lord sat back down in his chair. Asia finally decided it was time to rouse, somehow sensing Severus' worry.

_**And so I got into character…I figured it would be best to bring out Ivy now.**_

Asia dramatically blinked her eyes a few times, stirring. Her hand instantly moved to the back of her head where she had fallen. She was surprised there was even blood there, but she ran her hand over the spot twice and the blood and wounds were gone.

"Welcome." Voldemort said a disgusting smirk on his face.

Asia, acting of course as if she didn't know where she was, quickly turned her head in the direction of his voice.

Severus watched her carefully, his inner paternal instincts flaring but he had to quash them instantly.

Asia slowly sat up, and brushed herself off a bit.

Severus was perplexed as to why she wasn't talking, but then she looked at the floor for a few seconds.

In an instant, Severus' head was flooded with images of Asia at parties with Viktor and random clients he had never seen before…and then he understood.

Asia finally spoke after a few seconds, looking at the Dark Lord.

"Why is _he_ here?" She said, looking over at Fenrir and then back to Voldemort. Her eyes playing off innocence.

"I'm not too sure." Voldemort replied. "He seems to believe he deserves something…" His eyes narrowed.

"Well…does he?" Asia asked, child like. Severus knew what she was thinking, she needing to draw this out as much as she could.

"Why don't you tell me, my dear? What do you think?" Voldemort replied carefully.

Severus observed something that Asia seemed to be doing, and the way the Dark Lord was reacting. He seemed to be treading eggshells around her, and she wasn't reacting as hostile as she probably wanted to be…like her mother. Though Asia knew what the Dark Lord wanted, but she wasn't going to hand it over to him. And the Dark Lord, he was cautious…more cautious then when he had come for Audrey that fateful night as Oliver's dream had later shown. But Audrey was not in a right state at that time…Severus reasoned…or was she?

Asia moved her eyes over to Fenrir, letting her eyes go a foreign ethereal blue that Severus had never seen before.

"Ah, yes…I remember him." Asia started, looking back at Voldemort who was watching her intently.

"How could you forget him?" Voldemort replied, attempting to make a joke.

_**In my work, I had come across so much bad humor that it was easy to laugh.**_

She laughed, and then continued. "In all seriousness though, he's not that great of a hunter."

"Oh really?" Fenrir barked angrily. "Then pray tell, 'ow else could you have gotten here?"

"Silence, Fenrir." Voldemort said, waving his hand. "Let her speak."

"He's a _cheat_." Asia said simply, looking at Voldemort then to Fenrir.

Before Asia could finish her statement, just as she predicted Fenrir interrupted angrily.

"I am _not _a cheat, I caught you _easily_." Fenrir growled.

"SILENCE." Voldemort hissed, giving Fenrir a look. "Let her speak."

Asia batted her eyes once more, and then continued.

"He had the nerve to trip me, and it resulted in me hitting my head. He _knew _I was going to hit my head, he didn't even try to stop it. Honestly, who would do that to a lady?" Asia said innocently, looking between the two.

"I'm terribly sorry for his lack of _etiquette _as a hunter." Voldemort replied, implying the stupidity of the werewolf.

Severus watched as Fenrir looked as if he was about to explode. The wolf held it in, for the two of them knew what would happen if Fenrir were to have an outburst. After all, he wasn't even a marked Death Eater. Perhaps that was what he was hoping for with catching Asia.

"However…" Voldemort continued. "It is fortunate that Fenrir ran into you tonight."

Severus noticed him choosing his words carefully. Neither of the three took their eyes off of hers, still that strange, angelic, blue color.

Asia kept her face innocent, channeling Ivy as much as she could. She was surprised that she still had it in her after a few months of being out of work.

She did not respond, but instead cocked her head slightly. A look of questioning on her face though she already had known the answer. Severus was impressed, and somewhere acknowledged that he wasn't the only person who had taught Asia to act. The vampire did well…

"For the longest time, I have been _dying _to meet you, Anastasia." Voldemort began, leaning forward in his chair slightly to get a better look at her.

_**Those words still resonate from time to time in my worst dreams…everything about them, the way they were said before me have given me the worst kind of chills.**_

"I am a fan of yours, my dear. You possess something very rare as I'm sure you already know." He continued.

She gave a small nod.

_**I was trying with all of my might to keep myself composed. This was the most difficult thing for me, staring into the eyes of my mother's killer and remaining so serene. But that was what Ivy was for in this case…**_

_**I constantly reminded myself that Severus had to do this much more then I would ever have to do. And the way he did it, was something to be envious of.**_

"You are not what you appear to be…" Voldemort said.

Severus tensed for a moment, but the Dark Lord did not see.

_**That was when I could feel my stomach drop…but I held myself.**_

"Human on the outside…but a creature on the inside." He continued. "You are incredibly rare."

Fenrir snorted.

Voldemort broke eye contact for a moment, giving Asia a chance to steal a look at Severus. His eyes bore back into hers…she felt reassured that he was still there.

"Is there a _problem_, Greyback?" Voldemort said coldly.

"No, my lord." Fenrir replied.

"LIES!" He hissed, waving his wand.

Fenrir was on the ground howling once more.

_**If I did not resent Fenrir Greyback and everything he stood for, I would have felt more affected that he was being tortured so cruelly. As I saw him out of the corner of my eye writhing in pain on the floor, I thought of the others…the innocent ones that were tortured and killed.**_

When he stopped, he hissed at Fenrir. "Leave."

The werewolf stood up and silently limped out of the room.

"Where was I?" Voldemort said, turning back to Asia who was still sitting on the floor. "Ah, yes…you are something very rare and powerful."

Asia waited to hear what he was going to say, though she knew where this was going to go. She moved her head away from him and looked elsewhere in the room, a tactic she had used a few times here and there to hint that her attention was moving elsewhere. She had even done it with Oliver once or twice when they first began to date. She hadn't needed to use it much with her clients, but in certain situations, she did.

And the outcome was almost always the same.

Voldemort leaned forward and moved her head back towards him.

"I have a proposition for you." He said, looking her in the eyes.

"I'm listening." She replied.

"Work with me." He said, it was the best choice of words he could use. He wasn't going to make the same mistake he made nearly seventeen years ago.

She looked at him, waiting for him to go on.

"I know you." Voldemort began, but Asia cut him off.

"How so?"

"We're not so different, you and I." Voldemort stated, looking her straight in the eye.

_**I wanted to laugh at this, but I could not.**_

"We were both orphaned at a young age, and are highly misunderstood for our talents." He said.

_**Inside, I was flaming with anger…the man sitting before me, telling me that we were both orphans was the very same man who had made me an orphan. The anger was threatening to escape me and destroy everything around me. But I held it together, for my own sake and for Severus'.**_

Severus felt himself become angered, and could only imagine what Asia was feeling. He thought of how cowardly it was that the Dark Lord did not dare to mention Audrey.

Asia deciding to put some of her sarcasm into Ivy had said with innocence. "I do not think that I am misunderstood with my musical talents."

Voldemort laughed at this, taking her hidden sarcasm as a joke.

_**He was just as foolish as some of the men I entertained.**_

"You know very well what I meant, Anastasia." Voldemort said, his demeanor calm to Severus' surprise.

Asia said nothing, but wore her signature Ivy look.

"You have two days to decide…" He said, and then gave Severus a look to get her out of here.

Severus swiftly picked her up by her collar, and dragged her into one of the hallways. Once far enough down the hallway, he let go of her collar and instead took her by her hand to a room at the very end of the hallway. They quickly and quietly went inside, Severus lit his wand, shut the door, and cast a muffliato charm.

As soon as they realized they were safe they hugged.

"I nearly lost it in there." Severus said.

"Me too." She breathed. "I don't even believe what just took place…I am so ashamed of myself." A few tears fell.

"Don't be." Severus murmured. Stroking her hair. Was it so long ago that this young woman was a little girl? It didn't feel like it.

"It wasn't expected…Greyback was a wildcard." Severus said.

"Still…I just can't…I…" Asia was at a loss for words entirely.

"Well, he _did _trip you…" Severus said, anger in his voice.

"You have no idea how badly I wanted to…" Her voice trailed off but she made a killing motion by swiping across her neck.

Severus nodded, and then gave her a serious look.

"You were pushing it." He said.

"I know." She replied. "That's why I pulled into Ivy…I would have been angry otherwise."

"It was clever, I must say…your mother was not as calm as you were." Severus said, pacing for a moment.

"My…mother?" She asked. "What are you saying?"

_**At the time, I did not know that Severus had seen what my mother was reduced to during her last days.**_

Severus paused, realizing she didn't remember. How could she? She was so young…more importantly, why would she want to remember?

"Do you remember, two years ago, when Oliver began having those odd dreams before the Quidditch World Cup?"

Asia nodded, her eyes were big. She resembled the little girl Severus had taken in so long ago.

"One of Oliver's dreams…was of that Halloween." Severus said carefully.

A look of realization hit her face. "That is why he did not want me to see…but Albus did want me to see."

"He wanted to make sure it was accurate, as well as if it brought back any of your own memories." Severus replied.

Asia shook for a moment. "I'm glad I didn't see it then…I don't want to remember."

Severus squeezed her hand. "I know…"

"What was she like?" She asked, swallowing a lump in her throat. She was feeling brave…

"Hostile." Severus began, that was the best word to describe it. "Your mother was _very _hostile towards the Dark Lord…with good reason of course." He continued, gesturing at her.

She blinked back some tears, bit her lip for a moment, and nodded.

"That hostility provoked Voldemort…as you may, or- may not _want _to remember…he was pushed far over his limit, and that is how she was murdered. He's stepping on dragon eggshells with you…clearly worried he will make the same mistake twice. Therefore, it is good that you're getting well into character. You've got him…not fully, but you've got him."

"He seemed to be pretty dim to my sarcasm." Asia grumbled.

"And you disguised your rude gestures rather well." Severus replied, mimicking her turning away.

She gave a nervous laugh and then tried to sway the subject.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Malfoy Manner." Severus replied in disgust.

"Why does a family of three need a home with hundreds of rooms?" She said thoughtfully.

"It belonged to Abraxas Malfoy first, apparently the family was rather large at a time…" He said.

There was a pause.

"I don't know what to do, Severus." Asia said seriously, sitting on the lone, low twin bed that was in the room.

He noticed how she had used his full name…a rare occurrence.

"What do you mean?" He asked, concerned. Was she having doubts of something?

"I'm going to tell him no, of course…but I do not know what will become of me. Or what this may do to Oliver…" Her voice trailed off as she choked slightly.

_**I hadn't even thought of Oliver…I was so incredibly focused on being Ivy to escape my worries temporarily. Though my worries broke through the barrier and washed over me completely. **_

"From what I saw before I left the castle…he's fine." Severus said, sensing her worry. She just gave a quick nod.

"I'm sure he's going to go on the run, get out of the country…it's the best way. He said he might go to one of his team mate's homes in Australia." Severus continued, trying to reassure her. She looked so much paler in the dark.

"I hope so…" She shook. She felt like she may vomit she was so scared.

_**I could never live with myself if anything ever happened to him.**_

"What's going to happen, Severus?" She asked, looking at the door. "After I refuse…"

"I do not know." Severus replied honestly. "He hasn't told a soul what his intentions are…"

"Okay…" She replied shakily. Her eyes were a strange glowing grey, and she shook and nothing else. An unusual thing, seeing as whenever she shook the ground would as well.

Severus let out a sigh, looking at his watch. "I need to get back, before anything is suspected…"

"Go." She whispered, looking at him.

He wrapped her in a tight hug, kissed her forehead and quickly opened and closed the door.

He locked it and walked down the long hallway.

If you have ever felt defenseless in the face of danger, and torn…that is what Severus Snape was feeling at this exact moment.

He could feel his heart tearing at the seams as he walked.

He had just sealed the escape for the only living person he loved, and could not aid her.

Helpless…


	97. Chapter 97

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, madmad237, Sarah Liz B (going to check out your chapter soon! :D)

Looooooooooong chapter.

I used a line from Pirates of the Carribean in honor of the movie coming out on Friday!

Thanks for all of the story alerts and favorites as well guys! :D

So, I've got a proposition for you all, if I get ten reviews in the next twenty four hours I will publish chapters 98 and 99.

Up to the challenge? ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! :P**

CHAPTER 97

_**When you are waiting for something there are always two outcomes…one result is that whatever you are waiting for seems to take an incredible amount of time. The other is just the opposite.**_

_**In the forty eight hours between my capture and the time for my ultimatum, I paced and slept. **_

_**On and off. **_

_**Whenever I slept, I would eventually wake from vivid dreams with my heart feeling as though it was going to pound out of my chest.**_

_**I was startled when the door of my tiny room burst open, the light blinding me for a moment.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway.**_

"The Dark Lord wants to see you." He said bluntly.

"Oh really?" Asia replied with sarcasm, a trait she had picked up from her father at Grimmauld place.

"You're just like your blood traitor father, aren't you?" He hissed.

"Yes, we've been compared quite often. But I find my father being a blood traitor a compliment. It shows he's not dim like the rest of you and your lot." Asia replied defiantly.

"You're just as haughty as the first day I saw you." Lucius hissed. "In Florish and Blotts five years ago…"

Asia gave him an arrogant glare, one that had been passed onto her by her father. Though she was shocked he had seen her, and then she remembered that she had accidentally shook the bookcase in the store after Gilderoy Lockhart had stupidly asked her how her mother was.

Lucius sneered and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, dragging her down the hallway.

He threw her into the very same room that she had met Voldemort in two days prior.

"Ah!" Voldemort clapped, grinning with his disgusting teeth. "Welcome back."

Asia gave Lucius a cold glare, ignoring Voldemort.

"Leave, Lucius." Voldemort said quickly, sensing the hostility.

"My lord-" Lucius began but was cut off.

"_Leave_." He hissed, waving him off.

Lucius departed with a final glare at the girl, who snidely waved at him grinning.

After hearing the door slam, Asia turned to the killer.

_**I slipped into Ivy as soon as I turned. **_

_**My alter ego bore no bitterness, grief, or depression. **_

_**She was a blank slate…**_

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

Asia let out an innocent sigh. "Well…erm, what can I call you?"

"Anything you'd like…" He replied, leaning in with a smirk on his face.

"How about _Tom_?" She said, bearing her usual innocent regality. Her sarcasm hidden extremely well.

_**Though there was one thing I could never truly help myself with, whether I was Asia or Ivy, I always enjoyed to tease.**_

_**I guess it is the Black in me.**_

_**Or the Snape in me…**_

Voldemort had a slight expression of shock, which was hidden quickly. He had to be careful…though he wanted to explode.

"For you, my dear…_anything_." He replied simply, waving a hand.

"Well, Tom…" Asia began, looking at him. Her eyes a peculiar purple, not quite light, but not quite dark. "You didn't give me any solid conditions."

"And by that you mean?" He asked, still polite but a curiosity dancing behind his eyes.

"If I work with you, _Tom_. What are the benefits? What can _we _accomplish?" She asked, keeping a cool demeanor.

"Ahh…my apologies." He replied, folding his hands. "I must have forgotten to explain my terms."

Asia nodded.

"I mean no harm, to any creatures. I feel that I relate to them very well…we are both oppressed and misunderstood-"

_**Oppressed was hardly the word to describe him…**_

Asia nodded once more, listening.

"I want to change that in our society. For far too long, there has been inequality…as I am sure you understand."

"Yes." Asia replied, her face expressionless.

"Help me." He said, leaning closer. "We can have a world where those creatures have a chance to live without persecution."

Asia had decided to do something very bold, very uncharacteristic of something Ivy would ever do.

"This sounds like a fantastic idea…but…it does not give me back my mother." Despite her defiance, she remained regal.

"Ah…yes. I had a feeling that you would say that. We can bring her back you know…and your grandfather…" Voldemort's eyes danced. "I'll give you a few more minutes…"

Asia turned to him face on, her expression remaining innocent.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce your request, Tom." She said sweetly, folding her arms.

Voldemort looked shocked, and leaned back for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked, politely. Though he was not pleased, he was angry.

Asia nodded, her eyes now yellow. Her face serious.

Voldemort raised his wand ready to strike. "Imp-"

Asia blocked at the exact same time. She kept her composure, in spite of every instinct not to.

She floated in the air. Launching books at him…it wasn't stone, but it was better then nothing. She destroyed the wooden bookshelves, battling fiercely.

Though she was thrown off balance when a stunning spell hit her.

She crashed to the floor, her head hurt.

He was inches from her face when he spoke.

"If you will not _willingly _join me, then you will help me create." He snarled, his hand above her lower stomach.

_**There was a blinding green light, and then nothing.**_

Asia woke in the blackness of her room. Her head hurt.

How long had it been? There was hardly a way to keep time.

She looked up at the tiny slit of a rectangular window in the room. The only source of light she had…it was dark.

Asia set herself on the small bed in the room and curled up. She didn't know what to make of anything anymore, and right now, she just didn't want to think.

Far from Whiltshire and Malfoy Manor, Oliver Wood was moving through an unknown town with his best friend, Zach Kettler.

They moved in silence for most of their two day journey. Where they were going, they weren't sure.

Oliver broke the silence, wanting to ask this question but he had been so distraught that he couldn't speak. His friend equally distraught.

"Where's Lex?"

Zach stopped and looked at him for a moment. His face a mixture of sadness and anger.

"I sent her away." He said quietly.

Oliver looked at his best friend, stunned. "Why would ye'…" He began but Zach cut him off.

"The ministry has gone to the dogs, man. They've started persecuting muggleborns…" Zach trailed off, he looked pained. He was trying hard not to cry in front of his best friend.

"When did ye' hear of this? The Prophet?" He said seriously.

Oliver hadn't kept up with the Prophet, he didn't want to. All of the stories that were in the paper were news of death, missing reports, or outright lies from the journalists.

"No, Olli. They wouldn't dare put it in the Prophet. It's a new thing." He spat the last two words bitterly. "One of our guys got called to the Ministry in Paris, our Seeker, he's muggleborn. He was questioned by Dolores Umbridge…so were a number of people. They were accused of stealing magic from _real _wizards."

"Ye' can't bloody _steal _magic. It's not possible!" Oliver said, outraged.

"I know, man. But those people in France got lucky…they rebelled, all of them that were going to be questioned. That's how Jean-Claude escaped." Zach continued. "After hearing about that, I sent Lex away, and her parents. I love her too much, I can't take the chance. Paid for it and all, they're in good hands…and I'll go get 'em when this is all over." Zach's voice shook for a moment.

Oliver put a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't react well to it…stubborn as a boggart, she is. Wanted to stay and fight, you know how she gets. And the Ministry has _everything _on record, when that act comes this way they'll just have to look at the records to find 'em." Zach sighed.

Oliver nodded, understanding.

After a few moments of silence, Zach spoke.

"So how did they…get her?"

Oliver knew very well what he was talking about and after a few seconds he replied.

"It was a set up…they suspected she'd be hidden by Dumbledore. So they sent Greyback, they knew he was fast enough to catch her…"

"How…" Zach said, perplexed.

"We were almost off grounds, we were planning to head east, like her grandmother and their colony had. We were hiding behind Hagrid's, a Death Eater set his hut on fire…so I went in to grab Fang. I came out, and the bloody brute attacked me." Oliver pointed to a gash on his arm. "Before he was about to bite me, a rock hit him square in the back of the head."

Zach gave a small chuckle thinking of Asia.

"I thought it would have knocked him out, but it didn't. As soon as he saw 'er eyes glowing he lunged at her and chased her into the forrest…I don't know how long he chased her, but he got 'er. I asked one of the centaurs to search, and they didn't find 'er." Oliver looked broken.

Zach exhaled.

"They took me brother, but they cross a fine line when they take my wife." Oliver said angrily.

Zach nodded.

"We've got a lot to look for right now…" He said, taking a piece of parchment out of his pocket. The list of names they had made the day before, they were going to find them…they had to.

"I just hope no one else…" Oliver said quietly.

Zach nodded, though he knew there would be others. People were reported missing every day.

"_…"_

_"..."_

_Something was calling in the dark, two small white dots in the distance._

"_Aaaaanaaastassia." It called, a barely audible whisper._

"_What do you want from me?" Asia said quietly._

"_The truth is not far beyond you..." It replied quickly, before everything went dark once more._

She woke with a start, sweating profusely.

_**I had went to sleep after being thrown into my prison, but as I slept I felt ill.**_

There was no water at her bedside, just an empty glass. She groaned, hiting her head on the wall in frustration.

She hadn't eaten in four days, and that wasn't a bother to her but she was so nauseas.

_**And then I felt it…**_

_Kick._

Asia ran to the small bathroom ajcent to the room, and vomited.

She was horrified.

After spending an unknown amount of time in the bathroom, she dragged herself back to the bed and collapsed.

_**I had been raised to be prepared to fight, to resist…but I laughed at the fact that no one had prepared me for this. None of us would have thought of this…**_

_**I was mortified…and I was helpless.**_

_**Oliver was all I thought about as I lay there in bed, what would he think of me for being so weak?**_

She stared into the darkness, tears falling down her face.

It kicked again, more pronounced, angrier.

_Kick._

_Kick._

_Kick._

_Kick._

_KICK. KICK. KICK. KICK. _

She yelped in pain.

_**When a mistake is made that cannot be undone, you realize everything else that is gone. I sat alone in that room, carrying a demon inside of me.**_

_**Would I perform again?**_

_**Would I ever see Oliver again?**_

Asia wasn't called on again for another week. She was astonished when the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stood in the doorway, she was carrying something Asia couldn't see.

_**She didn't say anything at first, she just stared at me…analyzing me. **_

A look of pity flashed across her face as she stared at the girl, who was lying on the floor in her own spew.

"Oh dear…" Narcissa said quietly, closing the door. She waved her wand a few times, cleaning the floor and the girl.

Asia laid there, not feeling much for words. Narcissa sat down next to her and after a few moments of silence spoke.

"I'm sorry…" She said softly.

"For what?" Asia whispered. She didn't want to look at her cousin.

"For what he's done to you." She replied, her tone still soft.

"Why do you care?" Asia asked, her voice dull.

"Because I am a mother, and I know what it is like to be in this. I've lived in this for nearly twenty five years." Narcissa's voice broke slightly.

Before Asia could speak, her cousin spoke again. Tears cascading down her face.

"I can't say I know what it is like to be you, or to carry a creature inside of me…but I know what it is like to be a prisoner. Trust me, I know more then you can comprehend."

"Why are you telling me this then, Narcissa?" Asia asked, her voice still dull. She felt nauseas once more.

"I just want you to know…not every Black is a monster." She said quietly, offering Asia a hand.

She was reluctant to take it, but she did.

Narcissa sighed, looking at her in the light.

"You look like your father…but mostly I just see your mother." She said quietly.

"I guess that's a good thing then that I don't look like a Black." Asia replied bitterly. When she truly thought about it, she didn't like any of her family members with the exception of her father. Really, what had any Black done in the last two centuries that was good for humanity? Nothing.

"As much as you resent it, you cannot deny where your roots are, Anastasia." Narcissa replied calmly. "It's not that hard to figure out you've got Black blood running through your veins, it's the minute features that give you away."

"If you are here to taunt me in the dark, Narcissa, I kindly ask that you leave me to rot away." Asia hissed, beginning to become annoyed.

"I am not." Narcissa replied, slightly offended. "I am merely trying to offer you kindness in a stone prison."

"I cant see how _you _would find this a prison. This is _your _home." Asia replied, equally haughty.

"A house does not make a home." She replied, looking away for a moment. Despite the girl being powerless, she was still intimidating. Bearing a genetic similarity with her grandmother and her murderous cousin. Though Asia was a polar opposite of the other two women, especially in matters of opinion.

"I think we could help each other out…" Narcissa continued, pacing for a moment. Her eyes looked as though they were going to bulge out of her head. She was frightened someone would hear her.

"I think we've both dug our graves, my dear." Asia replied, looking up towards the dark, small, rectangular window. Wishing for light. "Well…in my case a grave, in your case you've just made your bed."

Narcissa looked at her and just nodded.

"You're right…"

After a few moments of silence, she spoke again.

"The original reason I am here is because he wants to see you…"

They both shivered in disgust.

She had a something shiny and green in her hand, Asia could now see it as her vision came into focus.

"He also wants you to wear this…" Narcissa said quietly, handing her the green garment. A floor length dress.

_**I didn't like where this was going…a shiver ran down my spine.**_

"Why?" Asia asked, taking it and looking at her cousin questioningly.

"He wishes to be entertained." Narcissa replied, nervousness hidden in her voice.

_**It was sick and cruel.**_

"I'll wait out here while you get ready." She left the room, closing the door.

Asia sneered in the dark. What a joke.

"If he wants entertainment. So be it." She hissed to herself, pulling the dress on. She tapped two fingers to her hair and it was done up in a neat bun at the crown of her head. She hadn't styled her hair in so long she almost forgot what to do with it.

Then with a half circular motion of her hand her make up was done.

_**I could do very little magic when I was confined, another merciless joke.**_

Asia opened her door a crack to see Narcissa waiting outside. Her eyes widened as she looked at her.

"You look lovely…" She said genuinely, a little astonished. The girl had looked so different.

"Thanks." Asia replied monotonously. "I might as well play along with this…" She shrugged.

Narcissa looked at her, concern flashing in her eyes but she said nothing and lead her into the drawing room.

Asia could feel the cold tile under her feet. She hadn't been supplied with heels and decided to go barefoot. It wasn't the first time she had performed without shoes.

"My Lord…" Narcissa said to him. He was sitting in an arm chair.

He turned, looking directly at Asia, wearing a disgusting grin.

"You look _delicious_, my dear." He said, kissing her hand.

Inside, Asia wanted nothing more then to break him into pieces. To scream at the top of her lungs and destroy everything in sight.

She said nothing, but nodded her head once. He would not let go of her hand.

"I have an accompanist for you." He sounded like a snake, his eyes danced.

Asia looked over towards the Malfoy's piano to find a familiar face.

_**Jacques Humenry stood at the piano, Hisoka and I had performed with him numerous times at parties. We hadn't in recent years with the toll of the war and the demand of private clients for each of us.**_

"Jacques! Je t'ai manqué." Asia whispered, staring at him in surpise.

"_Jacques, I've missed you."_

He gave her a small grin and replied_. "And I, you, Ivy. It is such a surprise to see a great friend just as damned as I am."_

She gave a shaky laugh.

"_It's a small world, Jacques…"_

"_And it'll be even smaller when this ugly bloke has his way." _He replied cleverly.

"_He doesn't…?" _She began, quickly glancing at Voldemort and then back at Jacques.

"_No, he doesn't not speak nor understand French." _Jacques said.

"_What should we do?" _She asked quietly.

"_Beethoven Cello Sonata, Opus 5, number 1." _He replied, and sat at the piano.

Asia realized she didn't have an instrument, Jacques noticed her looking around and pointed to a very dark, almost black cello laying on its side next to the piano.

She sighed, picking it up, immediately she noticed the Slytherin crest on the back of the instrument. She felt as though she were betraying everything she stood for.

_**This cello was cold, and it made me miss my own which was not far from me at all. When Oliver and I had packed our things we took our possessions separately in the event we were separated. My trunk was shrunken inside a small pouch in my personal hell, but I could not access it. I couldn't risk it.**_

_**The sonata was very contradicting of what we both were actually feeling at the time. It was supposed to be a piece full of joy, but we felt none.**_

_**I remember once when I was much younger something Edgar once said to me.**_

_**Even if you're feelings don't agree with the music, fake it.**_

On one of the rests, the cello jolted, giving Asia an extreme shock.

_**It felt as if my entire body was on fire for a moment. It was torture.**_

The same had happened with Jacques when he had rests. After the long piece was finished, Asia whispered to Jacques.

"C'est horrible."

He nodded, breathing heavily. The sonata was rigorous.

"Ahh. An excellent choice." Voldemort said, folding his hands. His eyes narrowed. "Beethoven was one of the greatest pure wizards in history."

Jacques and Asia nodded quickly.

_**It was painful for both of us, he was a muggle and I am by nature a half breed.**_

_**Once we finished, he snapped his fingers and we were taken back to our own personal prisons. On opposite sides of the manor.**_

"A demain." Jacques said softly_**.**_

Tomorrow...


	98. Chapter 98

Not quite ten reviews, and I know there were more then eight of you that read the last chapter. Not rising to the challenge…_slackers_! Shame shame! :P

Thanks for the _effort _and the _reviews_, Duchess of Lantern Waste, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Masterofbugs123, Madmad237, kankananime123, Avrilavril, Sarah Liz B, and PintoNess! :]

A lot of you had questions about Asia, that will be addressed in Chapter 99. (Coming out right after this one)

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 98

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Hunger…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**August…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Hunger…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**September…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Work….**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Hunger…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**October…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Did I ever have friends…?**_

_**Suffering…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work….**_

_**Hunger…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Did I ever laugh…?**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**November…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Alone…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Was I ever an entertainer?**_

_**Work…**_

_**Exhaustion…**_

_**Starvation…**_

_**Loneliness…**_

_**Did I ever perform?**_

_**Exhaustion…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Was I capable of love…?**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**December…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Exhaustion…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Was love even real…?**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Exhaustion…**_

_**Work…**_

_**The old life had become the dreamed life…**_

_**Starvation…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Starvation…**_

_**Pain…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**January…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Work…**_

_**Starvation…**_

_**Darkness…**_

_**And then a brilliant light…**_


	99. Chapter 99

Thanks Madmad237! 3 Yeah, that was a downer to write as well.

100 and 101 are in the works, I'm excited.****

Review, eh?

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 99

Severus Snape stood in the doorway of the tiny room.

"The Dark Lord has asked me to fetch you for some entertainment." Severus said, his voice in character but his eyes looked as though a scream wished to escape him as he noticed her stomach.

He wanted more then anything to kill right now…how dare he! How dare he do such a thing to her! How dare he harm her.

Asia gave him a look, her eyes turning all white. Severus sometimes felt over the years that she could see into his soul, today was one of those days where he thought so. And he could see into hers…she was screaming on the inside.

She rose from the bed, barely able to carry herself. He had heard that she wasn't eating, but he did not know what she was carrying.

Her body was emaciated save for the bulge in her belly, it was sucking whatever life she had out of her. Just like the wizard who had created it.

Severus wouldn't dare drag her by her collar. On the back of her neck there was a giant hand like bruise that had formed from being dragged by the neck day after day.

Yet despite the emaciation and the lack of lighting in her room, she had managed to get a gown on and make herself presentable…

She was Ivy, and with her hair done and her light make up, you wouldn't even notice by taking a look at her that she was suffering terribly.

Though he knew…

Asia or not, he could always tell.

This was the first time they had seen each other since that awful June night…the memories constantly replayed in his head over the last six months. He had tried his best to come to the manor, to sneak a glance, but with no excuse and a cause to protect several hundreds of children at the school he was torn.

It wasn't until halfway down the hallway that he noticed that she was shaking…he couldn't tell if it was her powers…nothing moved.

Her teeth chattered for a moment, but she had forcibly stopped them. Severus noticed how cold she felt, she looked at him before entering the drawing room where the Dark Lord sat in an arm chair. He also noticed the young man sitting at the Malfoy's piano. Severus didn't recognize him but he hadn't been informed of the prisoners since Asia's arrival. For all he knew, he could have been here before her…

Judging by his appearance, hollow cheeks, bags under his eyes, the way his clothes fit him…everything was loose. He had probably been there about the same time as she had been.

Her eyes quickly changed from the ethereal white Severus knew well to an indefinable grey.

Asia and the young man exchanged glances and then she spoke quickly and quietly, in another tongue.

"Jacques, qu'est-que tu veux jouer?"

"_Jacques, what do you want to play today?" _

Severus couldn't understand, but her tone made her sound so dead.

"_I think we should play Clarke, Ivy." _Jacques replied.

The Dark Lord could not see her face from the angle which he sat, but Severus could. Her face contorted into an expression of shock and fear. But he could not understand why…

"_Jacques, she was a muggle." _Asia replied, her tone a little more aware. Her eyes wide.

"_I know." _He said simply.

Severus watched her walk away from Jacques, towards a cello that was not her own. How she was going to play with that bulge he wasn't sure but she picked up the instrument easily with her weak arms. She tuned it quickly and looked at Jacques.

"Le premiere." He said quietly.

She nodded and began.

Despite her weakness, the piece was very strong. A beautiful sonata of rebellion…he could hear it within the notes. A strong will, yet a desperation to leave. She moved in the same ways she always had, her eyes closing at certain points. Perhaps to place her in another time, a time when she was happier to play then now. A time when she was not caged.

The piece was three movements long, and Asia was getting tired but she pushed, and pushed.

_**It wasn't a song I had played often…I had only performed it once and that was for Viktor one of the very first times I had met him. The three movements were about a half hour long, and I could feel my arms beginning to give out as I hit the last movement. **_

_**If I stopped, there would be pain.**_

_**I closed my eyes, breathing with the music and tried to think of the one place I wanted to be…**_

_**Home.**_

_**But did I even have a home? Home was so many places over the years but I had never one to truly call mine.**_

_**I tried to picture Oliver, but he was blurry. The same blurry Oliver that plagued my dreams.**_

Asia finished out the piece in time with Jacques. They both were panting.

Voldemort did not clap, but he observed them for a moment. Jacques was leaning with his elbows on the piano, his head in his hands. Asia was slumped over the cello, breathing heavily.

And then he spoke…

"Who composed that?"

The musicians sat up straight as they had been addressed. Before Asia could open her mouth, Jacques did as he stood up next to the piano.

He spoke with defiance as he said. "Rebecca Clarke, a _muggle_."

Severus watched as the Dark Lord's face contorted in rage and he flicked his wand. He was surprised, he hadn't used any of the unforgivable curses but he decided for something different.

_**He set him on fire...**_

Asia sat transfixed at her cello, horrified.

_**His screams echoed throughout the manor, blood curdling…**_

Through the roar of the fiendfyre and Voldemort's laughter, Jacques called out to her.

"_Après un rêve_, _Après un rêve_!"

He screamed again.

She understood and began to play and Voldemort still laughed.

_**I had never played at a funeral, or for a dying man. I could feel my heart threatening to beat out of my chest… I convinced myself to be brave for Jacques and his nobility. **_

_**We had suffered together, doing this everyday for six months. I owed him something.**_

A few moments after the piece had finished, Jacques was silent.

_**No more screams…no more words…**_

Voldemort turned to Severus who stood in the back of the room. He motioned towards the girl and Severus understood at once.

He grabbed her by her the back of her neck, and he hated it as he had to forcefully drag her half limp body out of the room. As soon as they were far out of sight of the Dark Lord he had taken her arm instead, about to help her walk but she pushed him gently to the side, walking freely. She was too proud sometimes.

Halfway down the long hallway, she fell, breathing heavily. Her head leaning up against the wall, her eyes rapidly changing colors as the tears began to fall.

Severus crouched down in front of her and whispered, barely audible.

"Anastasia, come on. _Please_." He was desperate. If anyone else had seen her collapse in the hallway he didn't want to know what would become of her.

_**My vision was going, everything was spinning. But when I heard his voice I used everything I could to get up.**_

He grabbed her arms and helped her up, they had just barely made it back to her tiny room.

It was still dark when he opened the door. There was a very small rectangular window at the very top of the wall, little light came through. The room had smelt of death, though she was the only occupant.

He set her down on the bed in the room, locked the door, cast a muffliato charm and lit his wand, he sat next to her.

She looked at him, her eyes were still rapidly changing colors. To any other person her eyes changing through so many colors so quickly may have looked like a joyous light show in the dark, but this was a desperate plea for help. Her body was beginning to fail her.

Before he could even say anything she began to cry once more.

"Shhh." He said, rubbing her back, horrified that he could feel her spine so prominently.

"I can't do this any longer, Severus." She croaked, she hadn't used her voice much anymore.

He conjured a glass of water, handing it to her. Her hand shook as she took it, she drank slowly.

"He…" Severus began, but was so enraged and disgusted he couldn't say anymore.

She could still read his thoughts and said quietly. "It was not of traditional fashion."

Severus looked at her, waiting for an explanation. He felt ill.

"He stunned me, and placed his hand over my lower stomach. A flash of green light…and then…" Asia looked down.

This did not change the way Severus felt.

"It is not like you or even him, Severus." She continued. "It is of a different make up. It's more like me…"

"Surely it will take the same amount of time? You took nine months." Severus replied.

Asia shook her head.

"It's been growing at a rapid speed, I don't know when it will come…the only reason I was of "normal time" was due to my father being human. This is different…it wants whatever I have within me, and it will take whatever I have within me."

"You haven't been eating though…" Severus said.

Asia let out a cold laugh.

"Bingwen and I can survive a whole year and a half without food. Though, with this, I can only go until everything is gone. This _thing _doesn't need food to survive." She was disgusted.

"You refused so he planted it in hopes your powers would be passed on." Severus said quietly. Piecing it together.

Asia nodded.

"A baby is uncontrollable, and impressionable…I am carrying a _monster_, Severus." Asia said disdainfully.

"Why are you letting it destroy you then?" He replied angrily.

"Because I'd rather _die _then see it." She snarled at him. It was very unlike her, he was shocked by it.

"You're going to give up that easily?" He challenged, sounding angry though he didn't mean to.

"I have tried." She said desperately. "My powers are restricted here."

"That is preposterous." Severus replied in disbelief.

She held up her hands, she was trying to move him with a breeze. Severus noticed her hands were glowing green, and nothing was happening.

He looked at her.

"Whenever I try, my hands freeze, and they glow for a few moments…" She said quietly.

They sat there in silence for a few moments.

"Severus, please." She whispered, in the darkness.

He looked at her seriously.

"Please…" She said again, desperate. "I cannot do this for much longer, put me out of my misery and this monster will go down with me. The unforgivable curse…_please_…"

"NO." Severus roared, horrified. He then collected himself. Breathing heavily.

"I will not." He refused. "I made a promise to your mother, and I will never break it. And I made a promise to _you_, whether you remember that or not."

She sighed, looking at him sorrowfully.

"Severus…I am running out of time. I have yet to think of any other options. Starving myself will drag me out another few months, but it will be born…and when it is, if I am not already dead they _will _kill me."

"There has to be another way." Severus said, trying to be rational. "I am sure of it. I will find it."

After a long silence, she looked at him. Her eyes settling finally.

"I trust you, Severus."

He kissed her on the cheek and rose from the bed. He opened and closed the door quickly, briskly making his way down the hallway.

_**For two more days, I believe…I remained in my room. **_

_**Uncalled…**_

_**Those two days, turned into two weeks…but I couldn't keep track of time that well anymore. I tried to used the little daylight that came into my room. It had to be nearing spring, it was staying lighter longer…but I could have been dreaming.**_

_**Despite being stuck in the dark for those days, I was grateful not to be called. After watching Jacques suffer I didn't believe that I could bring myself to walk into that room.**_

_**Finally, my door opened in the middle of the night.**_

Asia's eyes widened in shock to see a fully cloaked Severus in the doorway with his wand lit.

He closed the door quietly, cast a few spells, locked it and lit his wand once more.

"I've got it." He said, looking at her.

She was confused…and cocked her head, partially believing that she was seeing things. It wouldn't surprise her, after all she had thought she saw Sirius the other day sitting in the corner of her room.

Severus realized that not only was it incredibly late in the evening, but she was still exhausted. He sat down next to her, taking her hand.

_**That was all of the proof I needed…**_

"What is it?" She asked feebly.

"I've done an extensive amount of research." Severus began, taking a book from his robes. It was small, old, and crumbling. "Then I found this…"

He opened the small book, Asia could smell the dust coming out of it.

He flipped to a page around the middle, placed his lit wand over it, and Asia read it.

"_During the medieval ages, many wizards, mostly dark, had taken to unorthodox gestation to pass on their powers and whatever qualities the carrier had to a child. There have been myths and documented reports of unorthodox gestation but it has been incredibly uncommon in the last few centuries."_

"Read on." Severus instructed, pointing to the bottom of the page.

"_Though most unorthodox gestations have not been prevented, in 690, Marianna the Magnificent, a victim, had experimented with several potions until finding a cure. It is unknown what the symptoms of the antidote are but Marianna lived afterwards."_

"There's an antidote?" Asia asked, appalled.

Severus nodded, taking out a small vial.

"You…you…?" Asia was still in shock.

Severus grinned.

"How?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"It was further in the book, the ingredients were rare but I had all of them thankfully. Acromantula venom was one of them…" He said, giving her a look.

"You still have it?" She asked, shocked. She had given that to him for Christmas five years ago, it was hard to obtain but she managed.

Severus nodded.

"I don't know what to say, Severus." She said softly.

"Well I wasn't just going to waste the venom, I knew I would need it someday." He replied, waving a hand.

She shook for a moment. A small bit of her powers shining though for a moment before being shut down. Her hands glowed green once more, and then stopped.

Severus reached into his robes and pulled out a vial of red, shining liquid.

"I don't know what the symptoms might be, I've tried to find out, but I haven't found anything. It's risky, but it will work." He said.

"Severus, I have no doubts in your work." She replied, motioning to the bottle. "My worry is what they will do when it is gone…"

These last few months in isolation, without magic had made her incredibly nervous and broken.

"He wont." Severus said simply, all knowing.

"How do you know?" She asked, child-like.

"He has a tendency to emphasize how deeply angered he is that you said no, and when Bellatrix suggested that you be tortured or killed he's screamed at her. You're obviously a commodity." Severus replied.

"It doesn't mean he wont do it if this is gone." She said.

"His main idea was to torture you by starvation until you cracked. I'm under the assumption that he doesn't know how long you can go for without food…" Severus replied thoughtfully. "He doesn't care for life, as long as he has what he wants…whether it's that _thing _or you."

Asia shivered for a moment and then nodded, she had to ask…

"Severus, what month is it?"

"It is February, the twenty third."

_**Nineteen ninety eight.**_

_**It was nineteen ninety eight.**_

_**I was so astonished, had it been that long? Nearly a year?**_

_**I have never fully understood the concept of time, it had seemed to be going so slow. Wasting and rotting away in the darkness. But to hear that it was March, seven months…it had been seven months. **_

Asia paused for a moment, and looked down at her stomach. Her hand over it for a moment before it had viciously kicked and seemed to push at her.

Severus' eyes widened in alarm at it, and he quickly passed her the vial. She accepted it gratefully, and swished the bottle around for a moment before prying off the stopper.

"Bottom's up." She said wearing a mischievous grin. A small fragment of her old self shining through, Severus gave a small smile in the dark.

_**The potion bore no taste, but once it hit my throat it burned slightly. I took the pain gratefully…if this were to end it, I would go through any amount of pain just to be rid of the monster that was within me.**_

"I need to go." He whispered. "Will you be alright?"

"Severus, I've braved many things in my lifetime…I will manage however I can." She gave him a small smile.

He studied her for a moment, worried slightly. She was so thin.

"I will be fine." She whispered, noticing him survey her. "Go! Before you are seen!"

Within a half hour of Severus leaving, Asia began feeling the potions effects. The dark room began to spin, she was seeing red swirls in the dark.

_**Hot…cold…hot…cold…and then hot again. It was as if my body could not decide on a temperature.**_

Her stomach felt as though it was boiling.

_**And then I heard it.**_

_**It was so clear inside of me.**_

A high pitched shriek came from inside of her, but it was not her.

Asia stumbled back towards the bed in the corner of the room but fell before she could reach it. Her body began to convulse.

"_It's for the best, it's for the best." _She repeated to herself in her thoughts.

She began to hack and wheeze, still hearing the little monster scream and shriek. It felt as though it was clawing at the inner lining of her stomach, she could feel scratching.

_**I used everything I had not to cry, for I was so afraid of what I had gotten myself into. I trusted Severus with all my heart, but this was something that I have never experienced before…the pain was excruciating.**_

And then, the blood began to come up. She was horrified, and couldn't move much without being in pain.

_**The noise from my attempts to get off of the floor and the shrieks of the demon inside of me must have roused some others in the house, for I heard several footsteps running down the hallway. **_

_**I gave up trying to move.**_

_**I just…gave up…**_

_**My fate would be decided a few seconds after the door opened, after they had figured out what had happened.**_

The door swung open with great force, and Asia just laid on the floor. Still coughing up blood.

_**I couldn't see who was at the door, there were several voices, all of them speaking at once and it sounded jumbled together**_.

"Call him." Hissed one.

"No!" said another. "He will blame us."

"We don't even know what has happened. If she dies we will all be in trouble." said one.

_**Within a few moments, I heard a familiar whoosh…someone had apparated into the house.**_

Tom Riddle noticed five of his disciples standing in front of the door. Anger swept across his face.

"What has happened here?" He snarled, assuming the girl had escaped. Severus stood next to him, just arriving.

"Take a look for yourself." said Dolohov, a little rude. Tom gave him a glare…he would finish him later. Especially if the girl escaped under their watch.

Tom pushed them aside, Severus followed the two stood in the door way. Severus' eyes widened in horror. Tom made no noise.

There was blood all over the floor, the girl laid off in the corner on her side. Her eyes were red, staring into nothing. She looked broken, as her breathing was shallow.

Tom was enraged, and walked across the bloody floor without a second thought straight to the girl. He pushed her onto her back, Severus remained in the doorway, his eyes scanning the room. The other Death Eaters were looking over his shoulder.

Tom hovered over the girl for a moment, her eyes were still red. Severus found it so unusual that her eyes had taken to that color, that had only happened when she was angry.

She was at an advantage though that her eyes could still change colors, he reasoned to himself. The irises give away so much emotion. When her eyes were completely consumed by another color there was no way to tell what emotion they conveyed unless you understood her well enough…

Tom grabbed the girls jaw, he was very close to her face when he asked her.

"What happened?" He hissed at her.

She said nothing, her breathing still slow. She forcefully turned her head to the right and began to cough up more blood.

Severus watched in disgust as Tom's hand traced her stomach for a sign of life. It was flat.

It had worked.

Now Severus just needed to know that she was okay. He silently prayed to Merlin that she was. He didn't think he could live with himself if she had died because of him.

Tom rose angrily, and tore through his followers and out of the doorway. He called halfway down the hallway.

"Put her in the cellar. I will decide what to do next."


	100. Chapter 100

Thanks for the reviews, JulesDragonlady, Avrilavril, Sarah Liz B, Duchess of Lantern Waste (kid = Voldemort's), Kankananime123, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, thecompletebookworm, PintoNess, and Madmad237!

Authors note at the bottom for this chapter, please read!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 100

Asia was carelessly thrown down the basement stairs, landing on her stomach. Her palms were bleeding from attempting to break her fall.

And so I ended up here… 

* * *

Holy crap, one hundred chapters! This is insane. Well guys, I just wanted to say to those of you who have been reading the last ninety nine chapters, or who have stuck with this since it was first published nearly a year ago - THANK YOU! It means so much to me that people actually read the ridiculous things that come out of my head and I am incredibly grateful.

This point of the story was actually where I started from when I began forming the plot last year, so I am very excited to be at this point...finally! :D


	101. Chapter 101

Not quite a long one, as I've been doing recently. They'll vary in length from here on out.

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 101

"Wow, Asia." said Neil, his head resting on her shoulder. "I never realized or even really thought about what ye' been through…"

Asia looked at her brother in law, Neil had been gone longer then she had. Over a year…she was surprised he had survived. He looked like a skeleton, his eyes were very prominent, popping out of his head practically. Asia had done her best not to cry when she first saw him, but she did. She was happy to see he was alive, but so upset to see what poor health her brother-in-law was in. Neil was built like all of his other brothers, burly, muscular and athletic. But he was now so emaciated and small..

"Ye' always seemed so happy…" He finished, looking at her. His eyes were pitiful.

"A very fascinating tale indeed." coughed Mr. Ollivander, sitting up against the opposite wall with Dean and Luna.

"It's very upsetting about your friend though." Luna said, looking down at the floor. "He was very brave."

Asia swallowed, nodding, it had been at least three months since Jacques had died, or at least…she thought so. Time wasn't relevant anymore, she was running out of it rapidly and now that she had gotten her story out, the whole truth, she didn't care for it anymore.

"I wouldn't have expected Snape to be…_good_…you know?" said Dean, keeping his voice low for fear of outing Severus. "And that thing Voldemort planted inside you." He shuddered in disgust.

Asia nodded, her eyes hallow but she spoke with such conviction. "Severus is, and has always been, my hero."

Oliver and Zach were stealthily making their way towards the French border, Zach had received word that his team mate was captured and a group of French snatchers were holding several half blood and muggle born wizards hostage.

It was nightfall, and the two were hiding behind a large brush of plants.

"How many d'you reckon?" Oliver whispered, looking at his friend.

"Hostages? Eleven. Snatchers? Probably more then eleven." Zach replied, his eyes danced. They were approaching an old decrepit house in the French countryside.

The snatcher they had captured, and tortured much to both of their dismay had given away valuable information. They left him there, curled up in a ball, crying over his wounds but they did not kill.

He had spilled the whereabouts of the house easily.

The duo quickly and quietly began to run to the back of the house. The leaned up against the side wall.

"If anything, they're in the basement." said Oliver, surveying the house.

"Do we free them first or fight the blokes first?" Zach asked, his eyes stone cold. The same eyes Oliver knew from when he played Quidditch, he was focused and ready.

"I say, survey the windows. We'll see how many of those elitist pigs are inside." He replied, boring a resemblance to Captain Wood of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

They went closer to the windows, listening.

"Theres only one of those blokes inside." Zach said. "What a bunch of morons."

A jet of blue light came crashing between the two and the looked over to see a man with a red armband around his arm.

"Arretez!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the two.

Zach snorted, obviously unimpressed with the man feeling brave enough to go against two. He was about to disarm the man when five more men showed up.

"You take three, I'll take three." Oliver said, giving him a look. Zach nodded and the battling began.

This wasn't the first time the two had been outnumbered on their journey. They ran into a group of snatchers when heading out of England. It was ten against two, they had managed then, they would manage now.

Zach had taken one out with ease, though he had a huge gash across his forehead. His vision was slightly obstructed, but he was still going.

Oliver disarmed and stunned the man throwing the most hexes at him, whenever he battled lately he was enraged. He liked to think, or hope, that every person, every snatcher that he battled would bring him closer to his family. His brother, and his wife.

Zach had brutally injured one of the men he was battling, who had decided to take a trick turn and go at Oliver.

"Thanks, mate!" Oliver called over his shoulder.

The numbers were dwindling, an unforgivable curse whizzed past Oliver's head, just missing him by inches.

"Filthy blood traitors." One of the men screeched, taking out a long knife and lunging at Zach. Oliver stunned him.

"_Prick_." Zach spat on the stunned man, kicking him in the head just as Oliver had tied one tightly to a tree and gagged him.

One left, he was a fierce combatant. Cursing the entire time, Zach had finally hit him in a weak spot, knocking him unconscious. Oliver tied him up for extra measure.

The entered the house quickly, kicking the door down and stunning the only man who kept watch over a wooden door. Oliver assumed the prisoners were in the basement.

The two raced down two flights of decrepit wood stairs, lighting their wands in the dark.

"Zach!" said an accented voice.

Jean-Claude, the keeper of the French Quidditch team came up to them in the light.

"Nice to see you're alright, JC." Zach grinned, hugging his friend.

"We heard you both battling from down here." He replied excitedly.

"Oi, where are my manners? JC, this is my best mate, Oliver. Oliver, this is JC." Zach said.

They quickly shook hands.

"Are there others?" Oliver asked.

JC nodded, his face grave. "There were eleven of us, two are dead, one is severely injured. We've been trying to keep each other going…"

Zach and Oliver nodded, their eyes sad.

"Casualties are inevitable in a war like this…" Jean Claude said sadly.

The duo moved around the cellar, their wands lighting the walls and the floor.

The first thing Oliver's eyes traveled to was a young woman with long, black, hair face down on the floor, a small puddle of blood next to her. He gently turned her on her back. He choked for a moment, she resembled her slightly. She resembled his lass.

But her skin was a pale green.

Zach looked at her, and then squeezed Oliver's shoulder. Inhaling.

"Who are you?" said a sweet voice in the dark. Another young woman, her skin a darker green then the deceased.

"My name is Zach." replied Zach, he then gestured to Oliver. "This is Oliver."

"Ol-_iver _looks familiar." She replied in broken English.

"Well, I've never met a banshee before." He replied. He waved his wand over the deceased, cleaning the blood.

"Did you two know each other?" Zach asked, looking at the banshee.

She shook her head.

"We are from different colonies." She replied. "Einin was from a colony from far east, I am from a colony in the Pyrénées."

She looked as though she might cry.

"Can you scream…er…I'm sorry, what is your name?" Oliver asked, it was a stupid question. If she was able to scream she wouldn't be in this small cellar.

"My name is Isabelle." The banshee replied. "And I cannot." She pointed to her neck.

Zach moved his wand closer to her, there was a thick band around her neck, a black pentagonal pendant over her throat.

"The collar prevents us from screaming, it mutes us. Einin tried to pry it off, and it reacted…it had blades… they came out of the pendant and killed her…" Isabelle explained, tears running down her face.

"Where are the others?" Oliver asked.

"Sleeping…Jean Claude is waking them now." She replied, pointing over to a dark corner.

Zach had found the next casualty.

"Who was he?" He asked, pointing down to a man with light blonde hair, his eyes were closed peacefully.

"His name was Paul." Isabelle replied. "I don't know much about him, he was killed two days after I was brought here…"

"He was a journalist." said Jean Claude, over in the far side of the cellar. "He spoke openly against the Dark Lord and that's what he got." He looked upon the man with pity.

"Did they take your wands?" Zach asked.

Jean Claude nodded.

"They broke them right in front of us."

Oliver shook his head.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" Oliver asked, looking at Jean Claude.

"Of course." He replied. "There are safe houses, in Belgium. We plan on heading there."

"All of you?" Zach asked.

"Well, not all of us." interjected Isabelle.

They looked at her.

"I need to bring Einin back to her colony. It's only right." She said simply, looking down at her fallen comrade.

"We'll go with you…I don't want to see you get captured along the way." Zach said.

Isabelle shrugged. "If you feel it is necessary. Her colony is far east, in Kiev."

"We need to go to the Ukraine anyway, there are a group of Spanish snatchers that have been kidnapping muggleborns, taking them there, and killing them. We're going to shut them down." Oliver replied.

"For good." Zach barked, he was incredibly sensitive on the subject. Constantly thinking of Lexi and her family.

In Wiltshire, a crash and a screech was heard upstairs, the five tensed, all of them silent, looking upward.

There was a series of bangs upstairs, followed by a yell Asia could easily identify.

"Bellatrix…" She hissed angrily, her eyes turning a weak red. Since she had been down in the cellar, she had been slowly losing everything. But she remembered the promise she had made to herself nearly two years ago.

Revenge…

"How do ye' know it's her?" Neil coughed.

"I can just tell." Asia grumbled, a low hiss escaping her.

"She's back." Neil said in a singsong voice. Asia's eyes turned to a weak blue, she looked at Neil with pity.

"I am so limited now, Neil." She was sad.

A different shriek was heard, one Asia found familiar but couldn't place. There were more thuds coming from upstairs, a fight…

"What do you think is happening?" Luna asked, her normally dreamy voice incredibly serious.

"I don't know." replied . "Perhaps someone else has been captured?"

"More company? Goody." Dean said sarcastically.

A blood curdling scream came from upstairs, Asia cringed, remembering Jacques. This scream was definitely a woman…Asia felt Neil shake for a moment as the woman screamed again. He was uncomfortable.

She squeezed his arm for support, startled she could nearly feel his bones.

The door at the top of the stairs opened and two bodies came crashing down.


	102. Chapter 102

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Duchess of Lantern Waste, Cora Jane Lee, Fallenarchangel, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Kankananime123, Avrilavril, Rockinrachy, and PintoNess! :] x3

So, I just noticed, there was an error on the editor, the last line of Chapter 100 is supposed to be bolded and italicized. If you happen to go back and look that'll probably make things a bit clearer. Seeing as I haven't gotten many comments about it and it's a bit important. :P Bleh. Silly editor.

Another short/medium sized chapter, more focus on Oliver. I've got a bit written for the next one or two. It'll either be one combined chapter or two separate ones I haven't decided yet.

I've got a concert tonight, so I won't publish another chapter until tomorrow!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 102

Oliver and Zach set off walking with Isabelle in silence. Oliver was deep in contemplation, why had Zach wanted to go with Isabelle?

Of course it all eventually made sense, for the last seven months Oliver had been beating himself over what had happened that night at Hogwarts. Zach, surprisingly, had a lot of patience for Oliver's self-loathing. Oliver really hadn't expected it seeing as his best mate was so vicious with Snatchers, he acted as if every snatcher was threatening Lexi. Perhaps that was why he fought so well.

But it didn't take Oliver to long to piece this together at all. Sure they both wanted to see Isabelle get to bring Einin's body back to her colony safely, but Oliver knew this was a very clever ploy on Zach's part. He was trying to make Oliver feel less guilty about Asia's capture.

Over and over the last few months, Zach had said. "Mate, neither you nor I could out run your wife, and we definitely can't outrun a werewolf."

"_But we could out fly the werewolf." _Oliver had always thought to himself.

What use was it now? It had been nearly a year…if she was alive still Oliver would be surprised. And he didn't even think about his brother, Neil was gone…

It had been over a year since he went missing, he didn't hold out hope for him anymore.

Back in June, Oliver had returned home briefly to pack a few things. It was late…just after everything had happened.

_He quickly and quietly opened the door to his childhood home. Looking around for the first time in ages, nothing had changed downstairs. Nothing._

_He went up the wood staircase, a step creaked. He didn't care anymore…_

_He held his breath when he walked past Neil's room. The door was closed, and it had been closed since the third of November the year before. _

_A light was shining at the end of the hallway, in the dark Oliver could not make out who the caster was._

"_Halt." said a familiar voice._

_Oliver's father, Jon Wood stood in the hallway._

"_It's me." Oliver said softly. Coming closer and holding his hands up._

"_How can I tell?" Jon hissed defensively._

"_Your father is my namesake." Oliver replied simply, he was waiting for his father to test him further._

"_How can you be so sure I'm your father?" He hissed, in a far different tone then Oliver had ever heard._

"_What did you get me for Christmas when I was two?" Oliver asked, his wand raised with a glare._

"_A quaffle." Jon said, then he exhaled. "Can't be too careful, Oliver. Things are getting worse and worse around here since…"_

_No one mentioned Neil anymore, at least if they didn't have to. It was painful. Oliver wondered if the same would become of Asia..._

_Oliver nodded, an awkward silence ensued._

"_What are you doing back here so late?" Jon asked, coming closer. Oliver couldn't bring himself to even say it to Jon, he didn't even want to admit it to himself._

_Oliver did his best to keep it together, he looked at the ground for a moment as he inhaled._

"_Albus is dead…Asia's missing."_

_Jon had to grab the wall for support, he almost fell over in shock._

"_No…" He whispered, looking at his son._

_Oliver nodded and broke down, sitting on the steps._

_Jon didn't say anything, but had gone back to the master bedroom to rouse Clare. She came out a few seconds later, and Oliver felt her arms wrap around him. _

_More footsteps could be heard in the Wood's house. Oliver's other brothers, Mitch and Braden came out with their wives, Cora and Emilee. His aunts and uncles came out, along with his nine cousins. They all sat or stood around Clare and Oliver on the stairs. Silent support._

_They had done the same the night they found out Neil was gone._

_The entire family had relocated to Jon and Clare's a few months before Neil went missing. Threats against the family were becoming common, threats against any pure blood family who accepted muggleborns was common. Jon was the secret keeper of his home, and no one had left the house unless absolutely necessary._

_How long they were all there, Oliver did not know. But Sean, probably his least favorite family member spoke in the silence._

"_What do we do now?" His voice cracked slightly._

"_We prepare." said Fredrick, one of Oliver's uncles._

_The other Woods murmured in agreement._

"_I appreciate this, everyone…but I really just want to go to sleep right now." Oliver said, his voice hollow. He kissed his mother on the cheek and stood up, making his way through his family members. Many of them either hugging him or patting him on the back as he made his way though._

Of course, Oliver didn't have the heart to tell them just then and there that he was leaving. He had met up with Zach after leaving the castle grounds. Zach was one of the first people to receive news. And they had all set a plan in motion from there.

Oliver left a few hours after everyone had went to bed, he left them a simple note, packed his things and met Zach in Hogsmeade.

Sure, he felt some remorse for just flat out leaving his family. He only hoped they understood why…someone had to help all of those people. He was sure of it that he and Zach were two of the only people trying to save them. Everyone else was in fear.

Zach spoke, after hours of silence.

"Isabelle? I have a question…" He said.

"Yes, Zach?" She turned her head halfway as they continued walking.

"Well, I've always heard that when a banshee dies-"

"She turns to dust?" Isabelle finished.

Zach and Oliver both nodded.

"Normally, we do." She began. "But when a banshee dies outside of their colony, they do not turn to dust until they are returned."

"That's strange." said Oliver.

"Is it? It's always been strange to me that humans don't turn into dust." Isabelle replied thoughtfully.

"It'd be a lot more depressing for us if that happened." Zach shook for a moment.

"I suppose so. You're all so used to a fully body and all." Isabelle replied.

"Yeah…" Oliver replied. He wanted to change the subject. "So where are we?"

"_L'Allemange_…Germany." Isabelle replied, translating. "I think we should apparate to Prague."

"That's a far apparition…I don't think we can." Oliver said.

"Well, _you _can't but I can." Isabelle replied, giving them an all knowing look. She extended an arm to each of them

Zach and Oliver shrugged and took an arm.

They arrived in the outskirts of Prague.

Back in Whiltshire, Asia shakily got up from the floor. Nearly falling twice, and made her way towards the bottom of the stairs where two people lay. She couldn't really tell who it was, she had a bit of double vision. She fell on her knees in front of the two, they were both breathing, and then she noticed it.

Fiery red hair.

"Asia?" said Ron Weasley, looking up in the dark. It had been since the Department of Mysteries that they last saw each other. "Is that you?"

Asia didn't say anything but let her eyes weakly flash yellow.

"Bloody hell. What's happened to you?" He asked, helping Harry sit up.

"Everything…" Asia whispered, shaking her head. "How have you two gotten here?"

"We were captured by some snatchers, Fenrir Greyback was one of them." Harry began.

Asia let out a raspy hiss and coughed, her eyes turned a soft blue.

"Are you both alright? Where's Hermi-" She began then another blood curdling scream rang through the manor.

Harry and Ron looked frightened, tears welled in Asia's eyes just thinking about it.

"Luna, where is your nail?" Asia asked, noticing Ron and Harry were tied.

"Got it." She said, coming forward and beginning to break the ropes. Once Ron was untied, he pulled something out of his pocket, and lit the basement.

"Luna, Mr. Ollivander, Dean…" Harry said, looking around, he noticed Neil and looked at Asia. "Is that Ol-" He began but Asia cut him off.

"No. This is my brother in law, Neil Wood. Ollie's older brother…"

Neil let out a wheezing dry cough and raised his hand slightly to wave. He was so weak.

"Ron, what was that thing?" Dean asked.

"Deluminator." Ron said, holding it up.

"Dumbledore's…?" Asia croaked.

Ron nodded, panicked as another shriek broke out. Neil squirmed.

Harry pulled out a tiny pouch and began to rummage through it. The prisoners andRon watched him perplexed. He pulled out a shard of broken glass, looked into it and pleaded for help. Saying that they were at Malfoy Manor.

Neil whispered to Asia. "Is he batty?"

"I don't know." She replied, shrugging. "I thought you and I would probably be more batty then he would be."

Neil snickered.

From upstairs, Hermione could be heard saying. "It's a fake!"

What was a fake? Asia and Neil exchanged puzzled glances.

There was an angry voice Asia easily recognized as her cousin's. "Goblin, what is it?"

They couldn't hear the rest, Ron was whimpering and panicking.

"Relax, Weasley." Neil said in a raspy voice. "It'll be okay."

"NO IT WON'T." Ron roared.

Neil began to wheeze again, Asia gave Ron a deadly look that said '_Watch yourself.'_

"Sorry…" Ron grumbled awkwardly.

_Crack_.

In the corner of the basement, a small figure appeared.


	103. Chapter 103

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Masterofbugs123, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Fallenarchangel, thenomnom (I love your username!), and Sarah Liz B (Thanks for watching out for my punctuation.)! :]

Another authors note at the bottom…read!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 103

"Dobby!" Harry exclaimed.

"Dobby has come to save Harry Potter!" The small elf squeaked.

"Excellent. Can you apparate out?" Harry asked.

"Of course, sir. Dobby is a house elf." He squeaked.

"Can you apparate with humans?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Master Weasley!" His tennis ball eyes were alight.

"Could you take Neil, Asia, and Mr. Ollivander to Bill Weasley's house, then come back and get Dean and Luna, then come back for us?" Harry asked slightly nervous.

"Of course, Harry Potter. Dobby can do that easily!" squeaked the elf as he made his way over towards Asia, Neil, and Mr. Ollivander.

"Hold Dobby's hands please." Dobby squeaked.

Mr. Ollivander took one of the elf's hands, and Asia took the other, with her other hand she firmly held onto Neil.

Asia held her breath, she had completely forgotten what it was like to apparate. They fell to the ground, Asia felt the sand under her face. As soon as they arrived Dobby left.

Neil lay face up, looking at the greyish sky. The light was blinding, though the sun wasn't out. How long had it been since either of them had been in full light?

Mr. Ollivander was sitting up. "Alright you two?"

"I think so." Asia said, Neil however, shook his head lightly. His breathing was shallow.

Mr. Ollivander stood up. "I'm going to run and get help."

He fell trying to climb halfway up the hill, it had been a while since his muscles had been in full use.

Neil looked as though he was sinking into himself. In the full light Asia truly saw how awful he looked. She tried to yell for help but her throat ached so bad, and nothing came.

And then she saw them.

There were a few tiny pebbles within her reach. She didn't know how much she weight she could hold…but it was worth a try.

She flicked her fingers, and the pebbles went flying up the hill. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a plink.

They hit the window.

No response.

She kept going…She had to…

Inside Shell Cottage, Fleur, Bill, and Charlie Weasley were sitting at the table, eating lunch.

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink._

"What was zat?" Fleur asked, looking at Bill.

He shrugged, sipping his water. "Probably some seagulls or something."

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink._

They paused, looking at each other. Then the sound became more urgent.

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink._

_Plink. _

_Plink. _

_Plink. _

_Plink._

_Plink. _

The three grabbed their wands and headed out the kitchen door, surveying the area. Then Bill spotted them.

"Ollivander! Down there!" He shouted, and began to run towards the old man. His brother and wife followed.

"Oh mon dieu!" Fleur cried, as they had gotten closer they spotted a mass of black hair, and a young, emaciated man next to it.

"Neil." Charlie breathed, getting down on his knees next to his old Gryffindor team mate.

Neil gave a weak smile. "Char, nice to see you." He wheezed.

Charlie picked up his friend without hesitation and ran him up to the cottage. Fleur followed, helping Mr. Ollivander.

Bill tentatively turned back to the mass of black hair, worried as he flipped her over.

"Asia!" He cried, his voice choking slightly.

She opened her eyes, and stared upwards.

"Bill…" She whispered. "Bill…oh thank Merlin. Bill…I-"

He shushed her, picked her up in his arms and sprinted up to the cottage. Asia blinked as she cold feel rain droplets. But it wasn't rain, it was Bill crying.

"Bill…don't…cry…please…" She said. He shook his head.

"You're so weak, Anastasia. What's happened to you?" Bill's voice shook, it was ten times louder to her, being held so close to him.

"So much…" She said, her voice raspy. They had made it into the house.

"Bill, there are others." Fleur said. "Mr. Ollivander just told me."

"Alright, love." Bill nodded.

"Set her in the first guest room with Neil. Charlie's getting food for them. I'll brew some potions, and make ze' firecalls." She said as she was taking out a large cauldron.

Bill made his way through the kitchen into the hallway, Asia could just see Charlie's bright red hair in the distance.

"Bloody hell, you two." Charlie breathed, looking from Asia to Neil as Bill set her on a cot at the opposite side of the room.

Neil was propped up under several pillows, Charlie was helping him drink some water.

"How long has it been?" Charlie asked to the two of them, as he propped Asia up on some pillows.

"A year and four months for me…" Neil sounded a little better after drinking some water.

"Seven months." Asia said.

"You look like you've been gone a lot longer." Charlie surveyed her. "I thought you could function without food."

"You didn't hear the full story, Char. You'll be just as angry as I am when you do." Neil coughed, closing his eyes for a moment.

Before any of them could speak, there was a clanging noise and a garble of chatter coming from the kitchen. The bedroom door flew open, and in flurried Jon and Clare Wood.

"My Neil!" Clare cried, running over to the bed nearly knocking Charlie over.

Jon walked over to Asia's bed.

"I expect she'll be smothering him for a while, so I figured I ought to get to you before she does." He said, over Clare's sobbing.

Asia gave a shaky laugh as he hugged her tightly. "Alright then, Pop."

"Apparently, we've got a story to hear." Charlie said, looking from Asia, to Neil, to Jon.

"Oh yeah, ye' wouldn't want ter miss it." Neil breathed, his mother still hadn't let him go.

Out of nowhere, Molly and Arthur Weasley burst through the door.

"_ANASTASIA_!" Molly cried, bustling over to her goddaughter and knocking Jon out of the way by accident.

"Oh dear, Sorry, Jon." Molly said, taking his hand and helping him off the floor.

"It's all right, Molly. I think we're all a bit overwhelmed with the news that we don't really know what to do with ourselves." Jon said, he then looked at Asia. "We'll catch up later, kiddo."

Asia was oddly enough the only person Jon had ever called kiddo. She wasn't sure why, nor was Oliver. But it reminded her of Sirius greatly, her stomach dropped thinking of him at the moment. She tried to imagine her father running to Shell Cottage to see her alive…more then anything she wished he were there. A few tears escaped her.

"Oh there, there, dear. It's going to be okay." Molly said soothingly, holding her. Arthur sat on the other side of her with his arms around the two.

"Fleur called Remus first, but Tonks is in labor. He felt so torn…but I told him to stay with Tonks. He said he's going to get here as soon as he's available." Bill said, poking his head in the door.

Asia nodded, and then looked at Molly and Arthur. "_Wait_…_wait_…Tonks was pregnant? When did that happen?"

She felt so behind on the outside world.

"She found out in July…" Arthur said, choking on the last word. July was an awful month all around.

Asia nodded, stiffening for a moment. July was when it had all begun.

"It'd probably be a good time to tell them about what else happened in July…" Neil said, giving his sister in law a look.

"Perhaps you should tell your's first, Neil. I'm still exhausted from telling mine." Asia said tiredly.

He nodded and began to tell of what he had been through since that November.

Asia felt something weird, she couldn't explain it but she felt nervous. A sharp pain was in her stomach, and something was telling her to get up and go outside. She rose in the middle of Neil's story and excused herself. Charlie followed her cautiously, wondering if she was delusional.

Asia was stumbling, still not used to walking and from exhaustion but she forced herself to keep going. She went straight out the kitchen door and slowly made her way down the hill.

Charlie was worried, and began calling her. "Asia…where are you going?"

She ignored him, her eyes flickering a weak yellow.

In the distance, she saw three figures in the sand, one hunched over something. She sped up a bit. Charlie was on her heels.

"Asia what are you doing?" Ron asked, he sounded as if he thought she were mad. She brushed it off.

She immediately went to Harry, who was hunched over something. Her hand found his shoulder, he looked up at her, tears running down his face.

Dobby was in his arms, blood soaked through his clothes. Asia knelt down next to her god brother, and whispered.

"Move away, Harry."

He looked at her for a moment, unsure, but eventually moved. He set Dobby gently on the sand.

Asia knelt over him, her hand hovering a few inches over his torso. The blood was beginning to disappear, she carefully removed the knife. The elf was breathing heavily, and she passed her hand over him once more, sealing the wound.

Dobby coughed and fainted for a moment, Asia shakily stood up. Her balance was off, Charlie caught her.

"How did she know?" Ron squeaked, looking from Harry to Hermione, to Charlie.

His brother shrugged as he and Asia made their way back up to the cottage.

* * *

Alright, so you know how I said I usually prefer to stick with Jo's plot? Well...I can't just kill Dobby, he's too damn adorable. :X


	104. Chapter 104

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Devil Nightmare, Madmad237, Duchess of Lantern Waste, thecompletebookworm, kankananime123, PintoNess, Masterofbugs123, Twilightforever93, and Sarah Liz B! :]

Answering two questions:

I was asked about Jenny's sister, she will be mentioned in soon. I was also asked about Dobby, he's not going to be a major character in this story. I just really wanted to save him. Explanations in later chapters.

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 104

Oliver, Zach, and Isabelle had finally reached Kiev at nightfall two days later, they were heading up towards the Carpathian Mountains.

"Isabelle, how do you know where their colony is?" Oliver asked, he was a bit tired. They had done a lot of hiking and walking that day.

"Well, Einin told me where it was." She said, she looked down at her comrades body with pity. "And banshees can easily see each other's colonies if they look carefully enough…it's sort of like a wizard's Fidelius charm in a way. We're all the secret keepers of each others colonies."

It was so dark in the forest, but they had reached an odd clearing between the trees, moving water could be heard. A lake or a river must have been nearby.

It took Oliver a moment, but he finally saw it. Two banshees stood with spears ahead of them, guards, waiting.

One of the guards spoke to Isabelle in their native tongue. Isabelle rapidly began to explain what had happened, she pointed at Oliver and Zach a few times. Oliver assumed that she was telling them about the cellar.

At one point, one of the guards broke down sobbing.

"I'm guessing a friend of Einin's…" Zach whispered.

The crying banshee moved closer to the two young men, she wrapped her arms around both of them. Hugging them tightly she spoke between sobs.

"Thank…you…for bringing…my sister home…"

The two awkwardly patted her back, they weren't expecting that. Oliver felt a pang in his chest, he thought of Neil for the first time…well, not the first time. Neil was always on his mind as he traveled, just as Asia was. But since the year mark had passed that Neil was missing, Oliver had begun to believe he was dead. He didn't fully grieve with such uncertainty, it made him feel hollow that he didn't know.

"Fiona, I am going to get the leader." said the other guard as she began to jog through many tents.

"Okay…" She said, backing away from the two men and composing herself for a moment.

"I am sorry about Einin, Fiona." Isabelle spoke.

"It's alright." Fiona breathed deeply. "My sister was very tough, as stubborn as a hippogriff sometimes…"

"She was very brave…I admired her deeply." Isabelle replied, trying to be of some comfort.

Fiona then gave a funny look in the two men's direction.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked.

Fiona pointed and said. "He looks familiar."

"Which one?" Isabelle asked, wearing the same confused expression as Oliver and Zach. Before Fiona could reply, the other guard had come back with a taller banshee, she had straight, sleek, black hair. Her skin was a medium green color though she looked rather young, she had a worry lines etched onto her face.

"It is a great sadness to hear that our Einin is gone." The banshee spoke, looking at the five before her and at the cloth that covered Einin's body. Oliver had noticed that the outline of the body was gone, it was a lot flatter.

So it was true…they did turn to dust once they came home.

Fiona began to cry again.

"Sioban, perhaps you would be so kind to take Fiona into the colony? Everyone is waiting near the lake." The banshee spoke.

The other guard nodded, taking her friend by the hand and leading her through the tents.

The leader came closer to Oliver and Zach and spoke again.

"It is a very noble thing, for two human males to just come walking into our colony…"

Zach swallowed, a little nervous.

"We are very grateful that you saw Isabelle and our Einin here to safety. And I wish you to know we do not mean harm, you are welcome to stay in the colony to rest."

Oliver and Zach exchanged glances, and then decided.

"We'd be honored." Zach replied.

"Excellent." She replied. "Follow me."

The three made their way through several hundreds of tents in the forest. Oliver was amazed that humans never seemed to be able to spot these sorts of things.

The banshee lead them to a tent at the end of the colony.

"We keep this one open for guests." She said. "Make yourselves at home…I need to attend to a funerary service."

"Thanks…er. I'm sorry, but what should we call you?" Zach asked.

The banshee turned around.

"My name is Airleas." She said, before leaving the tent.

Back at Shell Cottage, Asia woke with a start when two creatures came into her view. Her eyes were half open, she was still so sleepy. They stood on her bed.

"Anastasia Black saved Dobby's life!" The small elf squeaked excitedly, pointing at Asia and pulling his friend's cloth. Kreacher grunted, not liking being pulled around by Dobby and shoved his hand away.

"Oi! Dobby she's married now, Anastasia _Wood_." said Neil from the other bed, he was obviously wide awake.

"Oh, right." Dobby replied. "Thank you, Mr. Neil."

Neil gave the elf a thumbs up and turned back to his food. After three square meals in the last two days and some potions, he was starting to make a recovery.

"Kreacher knows his Mistress is kind towards all creatures, Dobby." Kreacher replied, in an all knowing tone. A little annoyed that his friend seemed to be pointed out the obvious.

Asia finally woke, opening her eyes.

"Oh! She is awake!" Dobby jumped up and down.

"Good morning…" Asia replied, a little groggy.

"Actually, sis. It's afternoon." Neil interjected, a cheeky grin on his face. Asia shot him a mock glare and he laughed.

"Dobby is forever grateful for Anastasia Wood's kindness." Dobby bowed.

"Really, Dobby…it wasn't a problem at all." Asia replied, still sleepy.

"My Mistress is so humble." Kreacher whispered to Dobby. Dobby nodded.

"Kreacher, what are you doing here?" Asia asked, as she tried to sit up but couldn't. "Harry told me that he sent you to work at the school."

"Kreacher does work at the school on Master Potter's orders." Kreacher replied. "But Dobby came to Kreacher and told him his Mistress was ill and needed immediate care. Kreacher can see why, Mistress looks very skeletal."

Asia hadn't looked in a mirror for months, but judging by what many reactions people had given her in the last few days from seeing her she didn't really want to see.

Fleur walked in, holding a tray of food.

"Ah, I see you have awoken…and noticed our guest." Fleur shot a glare at Kreacher who had taken the tray from Fleur and examined the food. Kreacher made a face.

"This will not fully help my mistress. Let Kreacher do it." He grumbled, taking the tray and leaving the room to go into the kitchen.

Fleur looked insulted.

"He always does that." Asia pointed out. "Don't ask me why, I still have no idea…"

"I had heard he was rude, but when he arrived he was very kind to us. Even Bill! We were both in shock, but I see he is still ze' same." Fleur replied.

"Yeah…I'm a little perplexed." said Asia, taking Fleur's hand as she helped her sit up.

"Tell her how long she's been asleep!" Neil grinned, looking at Fleur.

"Two days." Fleur said, laughing looking between the two. "You're brother in law here may still be severely weak, but he tried to throw a pillow at you while you were sleeping yesterday."

Asia's eyes turned a vicious green, she looked at Neil. He gulped and then she began to laugh.

"You're eyes are regaining more color." Neil pointed out.

"It's probably from finally resting." said Bill, walking in.

"Like you know anything about my health." Asia said sarcastically, grinning.

"He doesn't, but I do." said a familiar voice.


	105. Chapter 105

A little longer chapter!

I forgot to mention earlier, I've been working a lot this week on the plot for the prequel. It's very exciting, and of course I'm tying it in with this story. I've written the first five chapters already. :]

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 105

"Remus!" Asia said, her voice cracking slightly. Fleur handed her some water.

Remus took three quick strides across the room and wrapped his goddaughter in a tight hug.

"I missed you, Cub." He said, tears brimming his eyes. "I was so scared I lost you." He whispered.

Asia sobbed into his shoulder, holding him tightly.

These last seven months had been an outright scare for Remus, as soon as he had heard the news a little under two days prior his heart raced. Between that and the baby, these past two days had been the best days in a while. His heart was mending, despite the chaotic reminders of the past around him.

On June 30th, everything had come crashing back to him. The sick twisted reality that all of his best friends were dead, most recently Padfoot, had depressed him. He remembered the night clearly, just as he had remembered the 18th of June nearly two years prior, and the 31st of October seventeen years prior. The dates were permanently scarred into his head, along with the images. Yes, Remus remembered always where he was, what time it was, and the exact thing he was doing on those three days.

Remus had glimpsed Fenrir for a few moments that night, rage filled his heart but he could not do much. He was busy with Rudolphus, Nymphadora was battling her cousin, Bellatrix. They had no choice on whether to leave, not until this battle was over.

The last Remus had seen of his goddaughter, she had thrown a rock at Fenrir Greyback. Remus' heart raced, she was playing with _fire_. Sure, werewolves didn't have an effect on her but that didn't mean he couldn't harm her. And then he lunged, Remus didn't see anymore. He had to fight.

It wasn't until later he had learned what had happened. Everyone was unharmed thankfully, Dumbledore's Army had Felix Felicis, it was a lucky night for all except Bill. After seeing that Bill had gotten to the hospital wing, Remus and Nymphadora strolled the grounds, still somewhat on their guard. They heard a rustle in the forest.

_She turned to Remus, giving him a look he knew well. The look of an auror on alert. He had seen it so many times in the last few months with Nymphadora._

_She gave him a look and set off towards the forest, he followed, wand ready._

_They paused as seven men emerged from the forest, at all different sides._

"_Anything?" A familiar brogue called._

"_None, lad. I'm so sorry." said another._

_Remus pushed past Nymphadora, he recognized that voice easily._

"_Oliver!" Remus called, running towards the men. Nymphadora followed. "What's happened?"_

_Oliver looked pale and exhausted, he simply sat in the grass. Another man spoke, someone Remus had never met before._

"_Anastasia's missing."_

_Remus swayed for a moment, Tonks grabbed him to help him regain his balance._

_Everything shattered with two words. The last thing he had, the last connection to his friends, his makeshift family, was gone._

Remus held her closer, stroking her hair. Asia had never been happier to see Remus in her life, or at least not since she was a small girl.

"Oi, Bill! D'you mind helping me get some fresh air? I feel like I'm interrupting something." Neil said, giving Bill a look. Bill nodded, putting an arm around Neil's waist as he sat up. Neil shakily managed to walk by himself out of the room, Bill followed closing the door.

"Alright there?" Remus asked, smiling at her.

"Barely." Asia exhaled, tears in her eyes. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked.

She nodded, thinking he'd never ask.

Remus was one of the only people she felt most comfortable talking to, about this whole thing. Of course, Neil had informed Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, and Fleur of what she had been through…and that was all well and good. But she didn't feel like she could talk to them about it for some reason, she didn't know why. There were so many things she wanted to say…but she didn't want to bog any of them down with her story. She was sure they had been through enough as it was.

"I don't even know where to begin, Remus…" She honestly said, looking at him.

"Take your time, Asia. I've got all the time in the world…" Remus replied, sitting back with her.

There was a small silence, a few tears rolled down her hollow cheeks.

"I missed the both of you, Uncle Remus." She said softly. "I'm glad at least I still have one of you…"

"I know, Cub. A day hasn't gone by where I haven't thought of Sirius." He said, looking down at her. "Was it so sudden that you thought of him?"

"Yeah." She sniffled. "I thought of him when Clare and Jon came, I wondered what he would do if he were here…"

"Oh, Anastasia." Remus said quietly, taking one of her hands and looking squarely at her. "You know he would come running five seconds after he found out, he'd probably trip over himself a few times, but he would have gotten here pretty damn quick."

Asia giggled slightly, reminded of her father tripping on a few occasions around Grimmauld Place.

"What else happened?" He asked, after a few moments of silence. He knew he was treading on dragon eggshells.

Asia sighed, still feeling so humiliated.

"I had pulled into character, it was the only way I could keep control of myself. I wanted to destroy everything when I got there, but I knew that is what he would have wanted…for me to be this monster. So I played Ivy…" Asia began, looking at the floor for a moment.

"And I assume you had went with the obvious plan all along." Remus concluded, giving his goddaughter the signature Lupin look. He was listening, and he was deep in thought.

"He gave me two days to _'decide.'_" Asia said, shivering for a moment.

She then turned very sarcastic, a perfectly weird combination of her father and Severus. "As if I didn't already know from the moment I was captured what I was going to say!"

Remus nodded waiting to hear more.

"I refused, still in character…and then he assumed I was weak minded, that I was ill prepared." She scoffed. "He tried to use the Imperius curse on me but I blocked him, I just knew…I can't explain how."

"Well, it's not as though you haven't been trained all of your life to fight, cub. I'm pretty sure Severus has drilled you relentlessly since you were a child." Remus replied thoughtfully.

Asia nodded, she was feeling nauseas. She was even so ashamed to tell her godfather what had happened.

"We battled…I used everything I could, and he had gotten me with a stunning spell…" Asia shook again, the bookshelf at the far end of the room shook as well. She was gaining her strength back, little by little.

Remus sensed her nervousness, what had they done? She broke down, crying hysterically. Remus shushed her, rubbing her back. The shaking must have carried to the kitchen, he could hear glass breaking. He was frightened, he hadn't seen her quite this upset since the day she had found out Sirius was in Azkaban four years earlier.

"Uncle Remus, I am so ashamed!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Anastasia, we all have been caught from time to time it's nothing…" Remus began but she cut him off quickly, still crying.

"It's not that!"

She couldn't control herself, she had said it once in the cellar and she was fine. But to say it in front of Remus, it wasn't as easy. She pointed two fingers to her temple, and began to extract the memory as she shook. Remus conjured a vial and a basin. Her fear began to seep into him, he hated seeing her so distressed.

Remus gave her a fleeting look before emerging into the pensieve. While she waited, Asia curled up in one of the blankets, staring into nothing for a few moments.

Far from Cornwall…Oliver and Zach were pacing in their tent in Kiev.

"This is bizarre, mate." Zach said, puncturing the silence.

"What's bizarre?" Oliver asked.

"The way that banshee looked at us, she said one of us looks familiar. How is that even possible?" Zach said, looking at his best friend.

"I have no idea…" Oliver replied, looking outside of the tent at the lake in the distance.

Remus emerged from the pensieve, noticing Asia curled up in one of the blankets. She was still crying, of course, Remus understood why. Pure shame.

"Cub…" He said softly, pulling her up to him. "It's okay…it's over now."

Asia shook her head and stared at him. "I know…but I just feel so dirty, I'm disgusted with myself."

"I understand, but you shouldn't feel so. You had no choice, you were defenseless…and quite frankly, incredibly lucky how good Severus is with potions." Remus replied, giving her a small smile.

Asia nodded, each day after taking that potion she was just grateful it was gone. Grateful for Severus' skills, and his intellect. This gratefulness did not outweigh the worry she had for him though, this war was becoming more dangerous as the days passed.

"I've felt so weak and useless since this has happened." Asia said quietly.

"Your parents would have been proud, you know…" He said after a few moments of silence.

Asia gave him a questioning look.

"Audrey, your mother, was very tame. You knew from the moment you first saw her that she was going to be something, she had this constant determination about her. You get your strong will from her. But your father, he was very defiant, and despite that I sometimes considered him incredibly rash, he had incredible courage. And a great deal of love. Something he passed to you." Remus said, pointing at her heart.

"It was only at the end of her life that your mother was so defiant like your father, and do you know how she found that courage?" Remus asked, looking at her.

Asia shook her head, but then said. "She was mad?"

Though she tried not to remember what her early childhood consisted of, the rapid changes of her mother, her father leaving. She did remember, sometimes all too clearly.

Remus shook his head, still smiling, and just pointed at her.

"Me?" She whispered, slightly skeptical.

"Mhm." He said. "I wasn't there that night, Anastasia. But when I saw Oliver's dream, Severus' memory, Hisoka's memory, and Edgar's…when they all matched up. I had seen a different Audrey entirely, that Audrey was willing to spill blood to keep her own safe. If you would have seen that memory now, you would understand…but Severus and I have objected to you seeing it for years. I am sure you understand why…"

Asia nodded, Remus had given her a lot to consider. She remembered the night at the Department of Mysteries, her father was definitely a unique soldier. Throwing punches and spells, occasionally screaming obscenities.

"I hardly find it weakness to starve for months in defiance." Remus continued. "While carrying a demon child." He added.

"My defiance did nothing, as I'm sure you saw. I was forced to perform for him everyday…" She said, looking out the window at the birds flying around in the sun. She envied them, she was absolutely sure she couldn't fly yet. She longed to fly since she had been imprisoned, she missed the feeling of it. The sun, the wind blowing through her.

"But that was the beauty of it, that you did." Remus said. "You were strong, when all he wanted was for you to break. Did you learn nothing from your friend, Jacques?"

Asia hadn't thought of Jacques in a while, but that didn't mean that last day with him didn't plague her nightmares. She woke up several nights screaming out for him to stop, to not say it, to lie.

Remus continued. "That was pure courage right there, to do such a thing and know the consequences well. You may have thought he was mad, but aren't all of us a little mad?"

Asia looked at him. "I guess…"

"As for Oliver, I don't think he'd be angry with you. I think you're forgetting that he's crazy for you." Remus gave her a small smile, she laughed. That did make her feel a bit better, but there were still some underlying nerves.

"Thanks, Uncle Remus." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Anytime, cub, I'm always here." He replied, ruffling her hair. Asia felt the need to change the subject

"So…any photos of the baby yet?" Asia grinned, resembling her father. Remus' heart warmed.

"Only one." He said, rummaging through his jacket and taking it out. "His name is Teddy."

"Awww, I see he is a metamorphmagus." Asia laughed, noticing that the baby in the photo's hair changed from black, to ginger, to turquoise.

"Yeah, he's been changing colors since he was born. I swear to god he thinks it's funny." Remus grinned, Asia laughed again.

"But I do have a question." Remus asked, giving her an inquisitive smile.

"Should I be frightened?" Asia asked, she was back into her old ways with Remus.

"No, Cub." Remus shook his head laughing. "Will you be Teddy's godmother?"

"My _godfather_, is asking me to be _godmother_ of his child?" Asia replied, in a tone Remus knew all too well as her performance tone. "That's a little bit strange…" Her next tone resembled a condescending pure blood tone she had used on the portrait of Grimmauld Place.

Asia laughed at Remus' confused facial expressions and then said. "Uncle Remus, I would be absolutely delighted to be Teddy Lupin's godmother."


	106. Chapter 106

I'm surprised none of you caught onto the _**huge **_hint I dropped in the chapter 104…tsk tsk. Well, actually ONE of you did, you know who you are. ;]

Well, if you didn't you'll find out soon enough. ;] I'll be nice and drop you all another hint at the very end of this chapter.

Thanks for the reviews, PintoNess (x2), Madmad237 (x2), Duchess of Lantern Waste, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx (x2), Kankananime123, Sarah Liz B, and weasleytwinslover87! I really appreciate it guys! :D

To answer Kankananime123's question: The prequel is about Audrey and Sirius, their time in school, etc. It's going to be a direct tie in to this entire story. I'm hoping to start publishing it around June 15th, if this story is finished by then.

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 106

The next day, late in the afternoon, Zach decided to take a stroll through the colony. He wanted to get some air, see the lake perhaps.

As he made his way down the small hill towards the water he noticed one of the banshees sitting on a rock, sketching.

"D'you mind if I join you?" He asked.

Fiona turned around, startled. "Sure, Zach. Welcome."

"Thanks." He replied, sitting on a rock opposite of her. "Drawing?"

"Yeah…" Fiona's voice drifted off with the breeze. "I've come down here a lot since last summer, when Einin went missing…"

Zach nodded, understanding, after a few moments of silence Fiona spoke once more. "Do you want to see?"

"Sure." Zach replied, giving her a look of curiosity. She moved over on the rock and patted the empty space next to her. Zach got off of his rock and moved.

Fiona's sketchbook was made of leather and thinned tree bark, Zach admired the banshee's craftsmanship.

"Alright." Fiona said, flipping to the front. "I suppose it'd be best to start with the beginning. This is my twenty eighth sketchbook, I started it just about this time last year."

"Wicked." Zach replied, looking at some of her drawings of the landscapes. They weren't the same as the one before them.

"This was at our old colony." said Fiona, noticing him looking at the sketches in puzzlement. "We recently migrated due to the war."

"Understandable." Zach replied. "They've been persecuting creatures and now …_muggleborns_." He said the word with a mixture of hatred and nervousness. He hated that he had to send Lexi away but he had no choice. It was for her safety.

"Yes." Fiona replied, sympathetic. "Two ministry officials came to our colony about a year ago and accused us of stealing magic from wizards. The leader laughed in their faces and told them to leave or we'd kill them. For safety measures, we migrated to Kiev two weeks later"

Zach nodded, his expression of rage must have given him away. Fiona spoke softly.

"Are you a muggleborn, Zach?" She was sympathetic to her persecuted human counterparts. After all, they were in the same boat. They had both "stolen" magic from "real" wizards.

Zach shook his head. "No, I am from a pure blood family. My girlfriend is muggleborn."

"Is she alright?" Fiona asked, concerned.

Zach nodded. "I sent her away, last summer, after Dumbledore was murdered. I wanted her and her family to be safe. Far from England."

"Did she react well?" She asked.

"Not at all, she wanted to stay and fight…she's stubborn as a boggart." Zach replied, looking down at the lake for a moment.

Fiona laughed.

"D'you want to see a photo?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded, as Zach reached into his jacket and took out a photo of the two of them from their seventh year. The photo was just after Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup.

"Aw, she's beautiful, Zach." Fiona said, smiling.

Zach nodded. "I sent her away as soon as I heard from Oliver that they took his wife."

Fiona gasped, and then looked incredibly sad. "Oh, poor Oliver. Isabelle and I were wondering this entire time why he seemed so…broken."

"Yeah." Zach said. "But he's a strong lad, he's been hangin' in there. They took his brother too, it'll be two years in November."

Fiona's eyes filled with tears. "He must be going through hell right now."

Zach nodded. "He's brave, got the heart of a Gryffindor, he does."

"When Einin went missing, I felt so lost…but to have a sibling and a lover go missing…I don't think I could live with that." Fiona said, blinking the tears out of her eyes. "Our leader's granddaughter went missing too, there's been no news on her at all."

"That's horrible…" Zach said, throwing a rock out into the lake.

"Shes the leader's only living family, the others were killed by Death Eaters over the years."

"It explains why she's very…" Zach's voice trailed off, looking for a word.

"Empty?" Fiona supplied.

Zach nodded, as Fiona flipped through a few pages of her sketchbook to find a drawing. She turned it in Zach's direction.

"This is the leader and her granddaughter."

Zach looked closely at the drawing. He easily saw Airleas, as her appearance was very unforgettable, sleek, straight long black hair. Almond shaped eyes and slightly pouty lips, Airleas was incredibly beautiful it shocked Zach that she was somehow old enough to have a granddaughter. The younger banshee next to her, looked very similar but had definite differences in features. Both were beautiful, none the less. Zach noticed that the granddaughter was not colored light green like her grandmother. Zach looked up at Fiona.

"Fiona…why isn't her granddaughter shaded in?"

"She is not a banshee." Fiona replied simply. "She is not human either. I cannot explain it."

Zach looked closer at the drawing, examining it, piecing things together.

The girl had wavy black hair, and bright green irises...abnormally green irises.

"Fiona, what's her name?" He asked urgently, pointing at the girl.

"Anastasia, why?" Fiona asked, a little alarmed.

Zach's jaw dropped, he stood up quickly. "Fiona, can I borrow your sketchbook?"

"Sure, Zach. But what's going on?" Fiona asked, confused.

"Follow me!" Zach yelled, taking the sketchbook from the banshee and sprinting up the tiny hill through the colony.

"Oliver! Oliver!" Zach belted, looking around the tents. Many of the other banshees began to stare at Zach, confused and slightly frightened.

Finally, Zach reached their tent, Fiona in tow.

Oliver Wood had successfully fallen asleep for the first time in two weeks, his sleep patterns had been severely off with all of the traveling and rescue missions. He rotated with Zach on who would keep watch for the night.

"Olli!" Zach said, shaking his friend. Oliver elbowed him, half asleep, not wanting to be bothered.

"Oliver Wood. Wake the bloody hell up." Zach said urgently, shaking him further.

"Bugger off." Oliver groaned, putting his hands over his ears and turning in the opposite direction of the noise.

"I have an idea." Fiona said, and sprinted out of the tent. She came back less then five minutes later with a wooden pail filled to the brim with water. She dumped it on Oliver and he shot up with a start.

"Bloody hell, man!" Oliver said, his eyes wide as he looked at his best friend.

"Sorry, mate. Had to rouse ye' somehow. Get a look at this and tell me what you see." Zach demanded, handing him the sketchbook.

"Ye' pour a bucket of water on me just to have me look at artwork?" Oliver asked, confused.

"Just look." Zach commanded.

Oliver looked closely at the drawing, his eyes widening, he ran his fingers over it lightly. "My lass…" He whispered.

"Airleas is Asia's grandmother." Zach said, noticing his friend had pieced it together.

"She mentioned it to me a long time ago that her grandmother was a banshee." Oliver said, in a slight trance. He looked up at Zach. "I don't believe it…"

"It explains why I thought you to be so familiar." Fiona spoke. "Anastasia showed us a picture of the two of you the first time she visited us two years ago."

Oliver nodded, remembering. "She visited ye' after her father died."

Fiona nodded. "Get up. We're going to see the leader."

Zach lended his friend a hand and helped him up from the ground. The three sprinted to Airleas' tent, just as the sun was beginning to go down.

Across the colony, at the very front, Sioban was on guard when the trees began to rustle.

A cloaked figure came forward.

"State your purpose, visitor." Sioban called in the near dark.

"I am here to see Airleas." said the figure.

"For what reasons?" Sioban called, gripping her spear.

The visitor said nothing, but his eyes flashed a bright brilliant yellow in the darkness.


	107. Chapter 107

Holy reviews, Batman! Sorry for the delay, this week was crazy busy, and so is this coming week. Concerts, finals, etc. I'm publishing two chapters today, maybe three. If not, I'll publish one tomorrow hopefully.

Thanks for all the feedback and reviews, kankananime123, PintoNess, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Hollythekitty, Weasleytwinslover87, Duchess of Lantern Waste, Reena Catheryn, Madmad237, Cora Jane Lee, Sarah Liz B, JulesDragonLady, Lilyluna232, and Ashrachellexx!

_**Review, eh?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **_

CHAPTER 107

"Y-you may go." Sioban stammered, slightly confused as the figure passed her quietly and made their way through the colony.

In the far back, Oliver, Zach, and Fiona had finally made it to Airleas' tent. Before they were about to barge in, Fiona held out an arm.

"Wait!" She whispered.

"What is it?" Zach asked.

"We cannot just barge in on her, that is rude." Fiona said, giving them a look as she approached the tent alone and called in her native tongue. She got a quick reply and nodded to Oliver and Zach to follow her.

"Yes, Fiona?" Airleas said, as the three walked into the tent.

"Leader, I've realized why he looks so familiar." Fiona replied, pointing to Oliver. She took her sketchbook out and began flipping through the pages. Airleas tilted her head slightly, intrigued.

Fiona reached the picture she had drawn of Airleas and Asia and threw it at her. Airleas caught it with ease and looked at the drawing.

"She'd be a good chaser." Zach commented quietly to Oliver, Airleas looked up at them for a moment.

"I used to play with my sisters _ages _ago, I was actually a seeker." She said, and then turned back to the drawing. She traced her hand over it a few times.

"Why would you show this to me, Fiona? You know this depresses me." Airleas said, giving the younger banshee a look.

"Leader, he is _Oliver_. Anastasia's _Oliver_." Fiona said urgently, Airleas paused, looking at Oliver carefully. She then stood up and turned towards a trunk that was in the back of her tent.

The three waited silently, watching Airleas go through the trunk. Some of the items looked as though they hadn't been touched in many years. She finally pulled out something, a photograph.

Oliver and Zach recognized it easily, it was from Oliver's wedding night. Sirius, Asia, and Oliver were sitting together at a table. Father and son-in-law were joke fighting over a laughing Asia, one pulling at each arm.

Airleas looked from the picture to Oliver and a smile broke on her face. "So it is…"

She took two steps over and hugged Oliver. He felt awkward but hugged her back, it was very tight.

"Leader." Fiona said. "Too tight."

"Oh! Right! I forgot that they're bones aren't that strong." Airleas replied, releasing Oliver. "Sorry." She said apologetically.

"We'll leave you two alone to talk." Zach said, giving Fiona a look and the two exited the tent.

After a few moments of silence, Airleas spoke.

"Were you there…when it…?" Her voice trailed off, she didn't like to think about it and she tried not to these last few months. But the reminders were everywhere, and there was a solid one sitting right in front of her.

"Yeah…" Oliver said quietly, he sighed.

"I'm sorry…" Airleas said.

"No, I should apologize. To you and everyone else, I should have taken better care to watch her. They had one-upped us." Oliver said, looking at his hands for a moment.

"What happened that night?" She asked, her eyes imploring for an answer to the question she had been asking for months.

Oliver began to tell the tale, from running through the hallways, running into Severus, and then hiding behind Hagrid's hut. Airleas scrutinized him for a brief moment, he seemed so lost.

"You were attacked by a _werewolf_, I hardly find that a reason to fault yourself for her disappearance, Oliver." Airleas said, giving him a serious look. He shrugged, so many people had told him that but it didn't change how he felt.

"How did you find out?" He asked.

"We know when these things happen…it's like finding out about death for us. We can feel it. I felt it one morning when I woke, and then a few hours later I received a letter from Remus telling me what had happened the previous night." Airleas said, looking out of the tent for a moment.

"You know Remus?" Oliver asked.

"Not well, honestly. I knew him as a friend of Audrey's, he visited us two times over the holidays when they were in school. It was a regular house of freaks." Airleas laughed and continued. "For the last few years, we've always had a correspondent from the Order, which was usually Albus, but once he told me of what was to become of him I wasn't sure who was going to inform us of news. Or if anyone was…"

Oliver nodded, sympathetic, he was about to say something when Fiona burst into the tent.

"Leader, I am sorry to interrupt but you have a visitor. I don't know who he is or where he comes from…but he's so far harmless." She said.

"Alright, Fiona. Send him in…" Airleas replied, Oliver noticed she tensed. She looked ready to fight if she had to.

A cloaked figure walked into the tent and bowed at Airleas.

"Hello, Airleas." said a familiar voice. Oliver knew that voice…why couldn't he place it?

"Hello, Vistitor." Airleas replied, still poised for attack if needed. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I have news of your Grandchild." The voice replied, both Airleas and Oliver tensed up. Airleas' teeth were bared slightly.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked.

Finally, he pulled off the hood of his cloak.

"Bingwen!" Oliver said, crossing his arms and giving the him a look. He noticed that he now had a long beard.

"I am so sorry, Oliver." He laughed. "But your faces were priceless. We all need a bit of humor in such dark times."

"A rather touchy subject, sir." Airleas replied, looking annoyed.

"My sincerest apologies." Bingwen said, bowing once more. "I just received the news about two days ago from Remus and I was instructed to find you. I didn't think I'd find Oliver here as well…"

"It was by fate." Airleas said, looking between the Oliver and Bingwen. "Might I ask how you know her?"

Before Oliver could answer, Bingwen let his eyes flash a familiar yellow.

"Ah!" Airleas replied with a grin. "You are a descendant of Cheng Lei."

Bingwen nodded.

"So where is she?" Oliver asked, his heart threatening to jump out of his chest.

Bingwen laughed for a moment, looked at the two, and said. "I can hear both of your hearts racing…"

"She is at Bill Weasley's, she was recovered four days ago. From what I understand she isn't in great health but is treatable, she's been sleeping a lot. And that is all I have found out, Remus summoned me to help her regain her health. He also summoned me to find Airleas and alert her. And here I am." He said with a grin.

Oliver didn't know what to do with himself…he just wanted to go. Right at that very second. Airleas seemed the same way, they both looked at the visitor with the same expression.

"We have to wait a few hours, until tomorrow." Bingwen said. "I do not think Bill would appreciate it if the three of us showed up in the middle of the night. Highly dangerous."

"You're right." Airleas sighed. "Far too much has been happening for us to take such a risk…"

Oliver nodded and stood up. "I am going to excuse myself for the night, perhaps try to get some rest."

"Highly unlikely for you, I can just tell." Bingwen replied, grinning. "You're too excited."

"Spot on, lad." Oliver replied, bidding the two a goodnight and leaving the tent.


	108. Chapter 108

Looks like it may only be two chapters tonight, too much end of the year work right now, but don't worry. I'll try to get another published tomorrow!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 108

Around noon, Oliver and Bingwen met up within the colony.

"Sleep at all, human Oliver?" Bingwen teased.

"Barely…in and out of sleep, the first day I can fall asleep in a long time and I receive this news." Oliver laughed.

Airleas emerged from her tent, carrying a small bag over her shoulder. She looked at the two. "Are we ready?"

The two nodded.

"Very well." She said, sticking out an arm for each of them to take. Oliver saw everything twist into nothing and held his breath for a few moments. He felt the familiar tugging on his navel.

Oliver could smell the sea air as he fell to the ground, Bingwen laughed and said. "You land just like your wife."

"Oh shut it, you." Airleas said, helping Oliver up. "He's obviously never apparated that long before."

_Crack_.

Zach and Isabelle had appeared.

"Didn't know you were coming, lad." Oliver said, still brushing himself off.

"Of course, mate. Wouldn't miss it." Zach replied.

Bingwen still laughed for a moment as the three approached the small cottage. Within a few feet from the door, Bill Weasley appeared, looking at the three seriously.

"Greetings, Bill." Oliver said, knowing what was about to happen as Bill approached the three with his wand raised.

"What is the _first _thing I said to you after your first game?" Bill asked, seriously.

"Every once and a while, life hits us hard in the head with Bludgers." Oliver said calmly, Zach snickered at this. He remembered that day in the hospital very well.

Bill lowered his wand and grinned, pulling Oliver into a huge hug.

"Wow, Bill. I think that's the first time you've generally showed him any sort of affection since before you found out he was dating Asia." Zach smirked.

"Yeah, yeah." Bill replied, waving Zach off. "It's been a bloody war out there, you don't know who's coming back alive…"

They all nodded, Bill turned to Bingwen and Airleas.

"I'm going to assume you're Airleas." He said, she smiled at him and nodded.

"And I remember you." He said to Bingwen, shaking his hand.

"It's been a while." replied Bingwen, giving him a small smile. "I'm glad to see you outside of Grimmauld place."

"Yeah." said Bill. "That place gave me the creeps…however, we are housing Kreacher right now." He made a face.

"Why are you housing that little runt?" Zach asked, remembering the sour elf.

"He came here within an hour of finding out that Anastasia was here. He yells at Fleur and I all the time because we're 'feeding her wrong' and that we 'don't know what she needs.'" Bill made a face once more, the others laughed.

"Well, it is true in a sense…" Bingwen replied thoughtfully. "Not to be rude, or anything, Bill, but I think Kreacher might have some idea of what is actually healthier for our kind."

"No offense taken." Bill replied. "I'm just glad to see you're all here."

Oliver gave him an expectant look, he had been waiting for so long and was done with all of this chatter. Bill laughed.

"Go into the house, down the hallway, and into the first room on your right." Bill said, Oliver said a quick thanks and jogged into the cottage, Zach and Isabelle followed.

"She's around the back." Bill said, giving Airleas and Bingwen a look to follow him as he made his way.

"What do you mean? Didn't you tell Oliver she's…" Airleas began, but Bill cut her off.

"I never specified to Oliver that Asia was in the house, however I do have something he needs to see in that room." Bill said as they were walking.

Inside the cottage, Oliver and Zach made their way down the hallway. Isabelle stayed in the kitchen and was talking in rapid French with Fleur.

Oliver opened the door quietly, before he registered anything someone spoke.

"Fancy ye' finally showed up, lad." Neil grinned at his younger brother.

Oliver cursed in astonishment and ran to the bed, hugging his brother tightly, a few tears falling from his face.

"Miss me?" Neil joked, ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Don't be a git." Oliver said, still hugging him. "I thought ye' were gone…" His voice broke slightly.

"I'm a Wood, I'm pretty bloody stubborn. It'll take more then torture and starvation to kill me off." Neil said proudly, Oliver looked at his brother…he was so thin.

"Spoken like a true Captain, Neil." said Zach, entering the room.

"Ta, Zach." Neil said, grinning.

"So I'm guessin' you were expecting to find your lass in here, eh?" Neil said, giving his brother an all knowing look.

"You guessed right." Zach said, answering for Oliver who blushed slightly.

"Well, she's outside with Kreacher…been through a lot that one has." said Neil thoughtfully. "We spent a month together in the Malfoy's basement, I think we bonded." Neil was half joking half serious.

"Is she alright?" Oliver asked nervously.

"Lad, what did I just get through telling you? She's a Wood-"

"By marriage." Zach added.

"Yeah…she's alive ain't she?" Neil finished.

"I'm serious." Oliver said flatly, slightly impatient.

"She's got a few bumps and bruises, she's a bit tired too, but she's been better since we've gotten out. A lot cheerier for sure." Neil replied.

Outside of Shell Cottage, Asia was sitting near the edge of the cliff on a boulder. Kreacher was next to her.

They didn't talk much when they were outside, occasional banter, since Kreacher had gotten here he insisted on accompanying Asia outside and almost everywhere else. She didn't object, despite learning what Kreacher had done two years prior…she tried to take that out of her head.

Asia was slowly gaining some strength back, she was no longer dizzy after having three meals a day and some rest. Moving around was still a bit of a challenge, she felt so wobbly.

'_Oh if Hisoka were to see me now.' _She thought to herself earlier as she had shakily went out of the house, Bill helping her and Kreacher following cautiously.

Earlier that morning when she woke before Neil, she went fully through her trunk for the first time in a while. Of course, Fleur had gone through it the first night they had arrived, looking for something Asia could wear. None of her pants fit her, her blouses were big, she didn't even want to look at any of the dresses in her trunk. It would be depressing to remind her that her career was so low now, non existent at the time.

She could wear a few of her skin tight tank tops, and Fleur had given her an old pair of pajama pants that had shrunken accidentally. Asia hated looking at herself, so she wore one of her changing robes she had often used when performing or staying over at a clients house. It was a long silk robe full of reds, oranges, and yellows blended together.

_**Nothing fit, and as I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time in so long I was scared. I honestly didn't recognize myself. I looked as hollow as I felt and despite being free, I had the same thoughts as I had when I was locked in Malfoy Manor. **_

_**I sat on the rocks, looking out at the ocean and the fall below. I didn't have the strength to fly, maybe that was a good thing. Maybe I didn't deserve it for being so weak these last few months…**_

_**If I fell, wouldn't everything just be easier?**_

The west wind blew through her hair, obscuring her vision slightly, she heard movement from behind her.

Asia quickly turned her head, her eyes flickering yellow, and then she saw the green.

She blinked for a moment, thinking she was seeing things and in a flash her grandmother was inches from her face.

"Oh thank Merlin" Airleas cried, nearly crushing Asia in a hug. Her heart warmed seeing Airleas.

Asia looked over her grandmother's shoulder and saw Bingwen in the distance.

"Nice beard." She called, being incredibly sarcastic.

"Your grandmother has told me to shave at least five times in the last day." replied Bingwen.

"Well, well…what's your excuse then?" Asia asked, she had always enjoyed testing him.

"I didn't have a razor." Bingwen said easily.

"There's such a thing as magic." Airleas interjected, Asia gave a small laugh.

"Perhaps Mistress should go inside with her guests?" Kreacher supplied, tugging on Asia's robe.

"Yes, I believe that is a wonderful idea, Kreacher." Asia said, giving the elf a tiny smile and shakily beginning to walk. Airleas quickly strode next to her, grabbing her hand.

"You're very wobbly." Bingwen said, half joking, half serious.

"Yeah." Asia replied, carefully stepping over some rocks. "I've gotten that one a lot lately."

"You do know that Remus called me to help you…" He said.

"Well, I figured that partially…" She replied, they had made it to the back kitchen door.

"Ah I see you have found some of our guests." Fleur said, before turning to a banshee Asia had never seen before and speaking in quick French.

"Who is that?" Asia asked her grandmother.

"She's from a colony in the north of France, a refugee." Airleas replied.

Asia nodded, leaning on the table for support. "I'm going to go get Neil, I'll be back."

Airleas and Bingwen exchanged a knowing look and smirked.

* * *

Thought the narration was over? It's not...teehee.

- The Musical Fool


	109. Chapter 109

Oh god! Sorry that took so long, I got slammed with this epic project and I just finished my finals. However, I am traveling today and wont be home until sometime tomorrow. I may bring my laptop with me and write out a chapter and hopefully publish tomorrow.

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, thecompletebookworm, xFender's Girlx (yes, I do love to tease. :P), Duchess of Lantern Waste, Fallenarchangel, Weasleytwinslover87, ashrachellexx, kankananime123, Sarah Liz B, JulesDragonlady, and Whitewolff! x3 :D

Hopefully I can get you guys some long chapters, I feel bad for making you all wait. :[

Also, the base plot has officially been established for the Audrey/Sirius Prequel…YAY!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 109

Asia made her way down the hallway, but collided with someone and fell backwards.

"Oi, sorry…I." said a voice, Asia looked up.

"Oliver."

"Anastasia." He said, registering and helping her up off of the floor.

She looked at him for a long moment, he then pulled her close, his lips crashing onto hers.

_**We were both at a loss for words…**_

She was shaking, and in the distance heard shelves rattling and glass breaking. Neil had quickly and quietly exited their room, passing the couple in the hallway. He slipped into the kitchen with his hands over his head and yelled.

"The lovebirds have found each other, duck and cover!"

He noticed Isabelle laughing and blushed.

"Oh leave them alone." Airleas said, waving a hand. "It's not so bad."

"Speak for yourself." said Bill, who was ducking under the kitchen table with Fleur and Zach.

"Perhaps you should move…um…" Isabelle began.

"Neil." He said, smiling at her.

"This isn't really a great time for formalities." Bill hissed from under the table, the entire room was still shaking.

Isabelle caught a plate that nearly hit Neil in the head.

In the hallway, Oliver and Asia heard glass shattering and broke apart. The house stopped shaking, and cheers were heard from the kitchen.

"Bunch of chickens…" Oliver muttered. Asia laughed, taking his face in her hands and looking at him.

"I've missed you." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"I think I may have missed you more." Oliver said, pressing his forehead against hers. She was still in shock that he was standing before her…while she was in imprisoned, nothing seemed real.

She put her arms around him and buried her face in his neck, she had to talk to him. She needed to say some things to him, but now wasn't the time. He had the same thoughts, and they just wanted to stay there and soak each other in.

After a few moments, Oliver whispered. "D'you want to go into the kitchen and see what their fussin' about?"

"Sure." Asia gave a tiny laugh..

When they arrived in the kitchen, they noticed the glass all over the floor.

"Ooh, sorry guys." Asia said, feeling guilty. She was about to wave her hand to fix all of the glass but Bingwen stopped her.

"You probably shouldn't. I need to test you on a few things, so you should save your energy." He said, waving his hand and the glass flew back onto the shelves and reshaped. Bill, Fleur, and Zach had gotten up from under the table.

In the better light, Oliver noticed how thin his wife looked. Looking between his older brother and her, they could have passed as twins.

Neil had taken his eyes off of Isabelle for a moment and noticed Oliver staring between the two.

"We give Fred and George a run for their money, don't we?" Neil joked to his brother, a huge grin forming on his face. Oliver noticed Asia's eyes flicker black for a brief second.

"She hates that joke." Neil said, noticing it too.

_**It wasn't that I hated the joke, or hated Neil for saying it. He had said it so many times, and the more I looked in the mirror the more frightened I became of what had become of me.**_

"Bill tells us you have a story for us?" Airleas asked, looking at Asia.

She nodded, and replied in Banshee, looking from her grandmother to Isabelle. _"I do…it's complicated…I'm worried…" _She paused for a moment, tears pooling in her eyes, she quickly blinked them away. Oliver and Zach watched her curiously.

"_Worried of what, my child?" _Airleas asked. Isabelle noticed the puzzled looks on Zach, Oliver, Neil, Bill, and Fleur's faces and giggled for a moment.

"_I'm worried of what everyone will think of me after they hear my tale…" _She sighed, sitting down on a chair beside her grandmother.

Oliver, not really knowing what was going on, squeezed her shoulder for support. She placed her hand over his.

"I'd feel weird recounting it again to Bill and Fleur." Asia supplied, speaking English once more.

"It's an intense story." said Bill, looking at Oliver specifically as he spoke.

"We might sit outside for a bit…we were just talking this morning how we haven't had lunch outside in ages." Fleur interjected, standing near the door.

Bill nodded, and the two went outside in the sunlight with their lunch.

Asia looked down for a moment at her hands, and then heard the screeching of chairs.

_**I looked up to find everyone sitting around the table, staring at me…**_

Neil had moved, and sat next to her. He had been her support when she had told her story to the others. And she had told it at least once a day in the last few days.

"Where should I start?" She asked, turning to Neil.

"A good place would probably be before you went missing." Bingwen suggested, Oliver cringed, Asia stared at him with a mixture of confusion and sadness.

"Fenrir took a cheap shot, and he tripped me…I hit my head, and I blacked out." She began, looking down at the table once more.

_**I didn't know where to look, or who to look at. It was incredibly difficult to talk about at the time. Part of me believe I was dreaming, and that I was still in Malfoy Manor…or dead.**_

"When I woke, I was over his shoulder and he was walking with someone else. They were talking about me, wondering how long Dumbledore had been hiding me."

Oliver noticed the slight bitterniss in her voice as she continued.

"He searched my person for a wand, and then made some distasteful remark about my body and how he wished I was affected by werewolves…"

Bingwen's eyes turned dark for a second, a flash of anger crossing his features. Airleas had a mixture of fright and anger in her features.

"I played unconscious, and I was taken to Malfoy Manor." Asia continued, staring out the window for a moment. "I had the _lovely _opportunity of being in such close proximity with my grandfather, mother, _and _father's murder…it was quite _charming_, really. Of course, I knew what he expected…so I gave him the opposite."

"The…opposite?" Zach asked, confused.

"I slipped into Ivy." She clarified.

"And from what I've heard, she's a bloody professional. Jacques had told me in the basement." said Neil.

_**It wasn't until after I had recounted my times in the basement that Neil had informed me that Jacques was one of the prisoners in the basement with them. **_

A tear slipped, she had still been having dreams about Jacques.

"Wait…" said Oliver. "Who's Jacques?"

Neil and Asia both paled, exchanging a look.

"Er, you'll find out a little further into the tale." Neil said, feeling a bit awkward.

_**I pushed myself to tell the rest, without faltering, as I had done with Remus. Though it wasn't until after I had just explained that I had been impregnated that I had to stop…**_

"I need some fresh air…" She said, her voice quivering.

Asia excused herself from the table and walked outside. She paced for a few moments, nearly tripping over herself, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry.

She sank to the ground, sitting up against the outside wall of the house.

_**I buried my head in my hands, curling up and looking at the ocean through blurred eyes. I didn't look at any of their faces when I had gotten to that point in my tale…I couldn't.**_

Asia heard the door open and close, she ignored it and kept her head down on her knees.

She felt a set of arms wrap tightly around her and a head resting on her shoulder. It wasn't hard for her to recognize her husband, even if she didn't see him.

Neither said anything for a while until Oliver spoke.

"I'm not angry…I understand what happened…_Well_, I am furious. But not with you…with him." He whispered.

"You should be angry with me." She replied, not looking at him. "I am so ashamed of myself, weak and foolish."

"We're all weak and foolish, love." Oliver said, turning her head towards him. "It's a flaw that every living thing has. And I can't be angry with you for _anything_ right now…I'm just happy to see you here. Safe and alive."

Asia looked at him. "I thought I'd never see you again…and it was the scariest thought I had ever had."

"I beat myself up for a good seven months about that last night, and it looks like you've been doing the same." Oliver said softly, pulling her onto his lap.

Asia nodded, kissing him on the cheek. "Everything fell apart these last few months…"

"This didn't." Oliver said, pointing to his wedding band, and then to hers.

_**When I had arrived at Malfoy Manor, I had to hide my wedding ring. I had shoved it in the tiny bag that had all of my possessions. It was one of the very first things I retrieved when we arrived at Shell Cottage.**_

They sat in silence for a few moments, looking out at the ocean. Oliver kissed her neck and asked. "D'you think you're alright to go back in and tell the rest?"

Asia nodded, looking at him. "It's not a pretty story, Oliver."

"I know, Asia. I know." He said softly, helping her off of the ground.


	110. Chapter 110

A long chapter ahead, and a crazy one. I had a wee bit of writers block but I got my groove back and finished the chapter. However, when I had writers block I somehow sprung an idea and edited my epilogue a bit. I said a while back that the last four/five chapters already written, and the epilogue. The big question I have right now is if I am going to leave the epilogue as one huge chapter or if it's going to be divided…

I guess I'll figure that out when the time comes.

Anyway…

Thanks for the reviews, .Cute (I LOVE GLEE! :D), xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Weasleytwinslover87, ashrachellexx, BethWinchester97, Kankananime123, and Woodland Spirit!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 109

Asia continued the tale, her voice just as faint as it had been in the basement. Even outside of Malfoy Manor, she feared of being heard. Within two days of coming out of the darkness, she had received so much news of families disappearing, and houses vanishing into smoke.

His name had a taboo now, which even had Order members watching what they said.

She noticed how rigid everyone had become, including Neil, when she explained to them what Jacques had done. That always felt like the hardest part to speak of, other then the monster.

After a brief pause, Bingwen spoke.

"I admire his bravery…"

Asia nodded, and said. "Me too, Bing. Me too…"

She looked up for the first time, noticing everyone staring at her, somber yet intent. She sighed, continuing, telling them about her wanting to give up, wishing to die, begging Severus to kill her, the potion, and how she had ended up in the basement.

They all stared at her silent, Oliver had made his way over to her and wordlessly wrapped her in his arms. He buried his face in her hair.

_**I was uncertain of how to react to their silence.**_

"You've been through hell." said Isabelle, sensing the uncomfortable silence. "It is extraordinary to see you sitting before us after all of that."

"That's what I said in the basement!" Neil exclaimed.

Asia shot him a peculiar look, sensing something happening between the young banshee and Neil. Neil noticed and blushed, they would discuss it later.

"I am forever grateful to Severus." Airleas said, her voice breaking slightly. "More then you may be, possibly."

Asia cocked her head, waiting for her grandmother to elaborate.

"He has done so much for my own…" She choked, a few tears falling from her eyes. "He never had to defend our family…"

_**Although it had been something I had thought of often, the magnitude of it did not hit me until I saw my grandmother cry. Severus really never had to take me in, or protect me. I was always grateful for him, but I had never really thought of our relationship in that before. Would I have even met Severus if my mother didn't die and if my father didn't run away?**_

"He never had to be a git in school either…" Oliver mumbled, half joking, half serious. Asia weakly elbowed him.

"Oi!" Neil yelled, out of nowhere. "I just remembered something!"

Everyone at the table gave him strange looks.

"I can't believe I forgot." Neil said, hitting his palm against his forehead. "Lad! We're going to be Uncles!"

"How do ye forget something like that?" Oliver asked, astonished. A grin was forming on his face.

"Well, I've only been in a bloody cellar for nearly two years." Neil said flatly, giving his younger brother a look. "I just found out two days ago."

"It must have been when I was out in the kitchen with Fleur…I don't remember…" Asia said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, Mum and Pop came, right? After mum finished wailing like a bansh-" Neil stopped, noticing the two banshees in the room staring at him coldly. Within seconds, Airleas and Isabelle looked at each other, broke composure and began to laugh hysterically.

Neil froze, unsure of how to react.

"I have always…been told…that humans…use that expression…but I never thought it was true." said Isabelle between laughs. She was laughing so hard tears were falling down her face.

Neil turned a brilliant shade of red, Asia exchanged a look with her husband. They were on the same page.

After a few minutes, the banshees calmed down and Isabelle spoke calmly. "I am so sorry for that, Neil. Please finish your story."

"After our mum finished wailing, she told me that Cora was eight months along!" Neil said excitedly.

"Eight months?" Oliver, Asia, and Zach said together.

Neil nodded. "I hope it's a boy."

Asia snorted. "It's totally going to be a girl."

"Oh really?" Neil said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah." Oliver chimed in, his grip tightening on her. "How can you be so sure?"

Asia shrugged, kissing one of his hands. She then remembered, there was something else Oliver didn't know.

"Tonks had a baby, a few days ago." She said, looking up at him.

"What the bloody…" Oliver began. "Oi!" He looked at Zach. "We've missed everything!"

"_You've _missed everything?" Neil said incredulously, crossing his arms. Asia snorted and said.

"Honestly, you two know _nothing _about missing things."

"Yeah." Neil chimed in. "At least you've had _contact _with the outside world."

"Access to _newspapers _as well!" Asia finished.

"Fine, fine. Ye' made your point." Zach said, waving them off.

The joking mood had been shut down when George had frantically came running into the cottage, followed closely by Fred, Bill, and Fleur.

"George, Fred…what's wrong?" Oliver asked, looking at his two friends for the first time in ages it seemed.

George looked pale and just leaned up against the kitchen countertop, he didn't say anything but looked at the floor.

"Er…" Fred said, slightly awkward as he looked between his brother and the group at the table. "The Ming's house was attacked."

Asia felt her stomach drop and began to shake, she was so worried she didn't notice that she had sent a large tremor through the house. Glass fell off the shelves all over again, but it had stopped quickly. She felt so tired and scared.

"Any word on the family?" Oliver asked, his grip tightening on his wife.

"They set the house on fire…the Order responded and are trying to put it out." said Bill.

"George…are you okay?" Oliver asked, knowing the answer already.

George was the opposite of his usual cheery self, he started to cry a bit and shook his head quickly.

"I-I-I was there, with them, right before it happened." He said, his voice breaking. Everyone stared at him…waiting for him to continue.

"We were sitting in their drawing room, looking out the windows when all of a sudden we see something falling from the sky." He shook for a moment, Fred gripped his shoulder tightly and he sobbed. "As it got closer, we saw it was a person…she fell right in the field in front of their house."

Everyone was tense, Asia could feel her husband's arms tensing up.

"Jenny ran out of the house, and I followed her…I could feel something was so wrong. I wasn't far behind her when I saw her fall to her knees, crouching over the person…I didn't know what was going on. And when I got there, I saw her…on the ground, frail and broken. She wasn't breathing…and then Jenny started screaming for her parents…they came running out too…we all stood around An. It was just awful, I can't even articulate. And then after a few minutes the curses started to fly…they came out of nowhere. Those sick _bastards _used their dead family member's body to lure them out." George spat, he was a mess.

Zach, Oliver, and Asia were incredibly still. Tears rolled down their faces, Asia's eyes went black for a moment. Anger coursed through her for the first time in a while.

_**I felt a jolt within me…I hadn't been this furious since my father was murdered before my very eyes. The familiar course of pain and rage was running wild through my veins and I wanted nothing more then to destroy everything.**_

Bingwen watched her curiously, giving Airleas a look. They were poised and ready should something go wrong with Asia.

_**I lost complete control of my body and everything was shaking and blurring.**_

"OI!" Bill yelled over the shaking of the cottage. "Duck and cover!"

_**I wasn't aware of the world around me…**_

Oliver and Zach had positioned themselves under a doorway. Neil was jammed between them.

Asia let out an angered shriek, Neil had passed out, Oliver felt dizzy.

It didn't last long, as Bingwen and Airleas had tightened their arms around her at both sides. Restricting her.

A calmness set over the house, and Asia was panting heavily. Bingwen set her down on a chair.

"What happened?" She asked, looking up at him. Before he could answer she looked around the room.

"I blacked out…didn't I?"

"I think blacked out is a bit of an ironic understatement." shouted Fred Weasley, whose voice came from one of the kitchen cabinets. He popped out, wearing a pot on his head. George followed.

Isabelle, who was standing near the door burst out laughing at the sight. She quickly calmed down and became serious noticing everyone else.

"I don't know if blacked out is the proper word…lost control seems a bit better." replied Bingwen, who turned to Airleas. "Has your husband or daughter ever done that?"

"Isaac has occasionally collapsed a room or two…but I don't remember Audrey doing anything of that scale." Airleas replied, a little concerned.

"Everyone alright?" Bingwen asked, looking around the room. Fred and George nodded. Bill and Fleur were brushing themselves off. Oliver and Zach nodded.

Asia saw Neil and buried her head in her hands for a moment.

"Oh Merlin, what did I do now?" She cried.

Before anyone could answer, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt burst through the door. Bill and Fleur held their wands up, ready.

"The _first _thing you said to me after the incident?" Bill hissed, glaring at Remus.

"You're not fully infected, though you may have some wolfish tendencies." Remus said calmly.

"Ze' first thing you helped me with when I arrived in London?" Fleur said, giving Kingsley a look.

"You're registration." He replied, just as calm as Remus.

The couple lowered their wands.

Remus and Kingsley both had soot all over them, Kingsley had a gash under his eye. Remus looked around the nearly destroyed kitchen, saw a passed out Neil, and then spotted his goddaughter sitting in a chair with her head in her hands.

"Did you shriek again?" Remus asked. Asia didn't look at him but nodded.

Airleas began to flick her hands, cleaning and restoring the kitchen. Isabelle helped.

"I assume you're reporting from the Ming's?" Fred asked.

The two men nodded.

"Well…?" Zach asked, as Oliver had picked up his older brother with too much ease and set him down on the couch in the other room.

"The Order arrived just in time, we couldn't save the house at all though…Fiendfyre. The three of them are in St. Mungo's being treated for burn and battle injuries."

Oliver had pulled up a chair next to his wife and sat down, wrapping an arm around her. She began to cry.

"Oh, it's not too bad." Isabelle said, trying to comfort. "We all make people faint from time to time…"

"_We_?" snorted Fred.

"I'm sure you two have made someone faint from one of your tricks." Zach said, giving the twins a knowing look.

"Guilty." George mumbled, still not quite himself.

"Yeah…" said Neil from the other room. "And I'm okay! See! I'm talking and everything."

Asia gave a tiny, nervous, laugh.

_**We all sat there, listening to Kingsley and Remus telling us what they saw and what had happened…I had never felt so disturbed in my life.**_

Oliver rested his head on Asia's shoulder.

_**The last words Jenny had spoken to me, nearly a year before on Hogwarts grounds rang through my head.**_

"_**I just want everything to go back to the way it was…"**_

_**That was long gone now…it was all but a tiny, unreachable star in the sky.**_

Later that day, Asia sat outside staring at the sea. The sun was just setting and the sky bore purples, blues, oranges, and reds.

Remus came out, sitting next to her. Fleur had insisted heavily that he and Kingsley stay for dinner.

"Alright, Remus?" Asia asked, turning towards him.

"I'm alright, Cub…a little disturbed, but alright." He said, giving her a tiny smile.

After a few moments, Asia spoke again.

"I wish I could go see them…"

More then anything, she just wanted to see that they were alright. It was a foolish thing, really, she knew they were going to be devastated.

"I know." Remus replied. "Its not safe though, for _any _of us."

Asia nodded and then asked. "Where will they go? After…" Her voice trailed off.

"We've been trying to figure that out…" Remus replied. "Kingsley suggested Grimmauld Place but Harry told me last week when he was here that it had been infiltrated."

Asia sighed, remembering her days in the twisted house of her paternal grandmother Walburga. She remembered how awful she thought it was, and strangely, she missed that now.

_**Oliver and Zach had stayed two weeks, before setting out again. To Neil's dismay, Isabelle had set off with them wishing to help. Though neither wished to leave, they didn't want to go back on the promise they had made themselves. They knew there were other hostages out there, and with recent events regarding Jenny's sister, An, there was more of a push to go out there and help.**_

_**As much as I would have loved to reject, I was conflicted. By this time in the war I was so incredibly tired and broken. I selfishly wanted Oliver and Zach to stay with me, I didn't want them to get hurt, or worse, killed. On the opposite side, I was a prisoner and had people not set off on a journey such as theirs, I would not be free.**_

_**But I did not feel free. When was I ever truly free? **_

_**I had limits as a child, under the circumstances I was forced to act normal. At age eleven, I had to go shopping for a wand at Ollivander's despite not requiring one. I couldn't show any aspect that I was different in the public eye. I could not fly with my friends, I always had to be incredibly aware of my emotions and my eyes.**_

_**To be abnormal, even in a wizarding society…was looked down upon.**_

_**As soon as Oliver and Zach had left, Bingwen began to examine me. It was similar to when I fell ill two years prior, however, he deemed the results worse.**_

_**I have said once before that when one does not use magic for long periods of time, one does not lose it. Though everything else had been drained from me, my magic was still there one hundred percent. Because I was so weak, my powers didn't know how to react with my body, I had little control of them and this frightened me.**_

_**Bingwen had made me all sorts of potions in attempts to start speeding up my recovery. I was poorly educated when it comes to my own anatomy, that has always been a problem with being one of two remaining members of a species. All creatures have a metabolism much faster then that of a humans, but with months without food, a demon child, and the potion that killed it passing through my body - my metabolism increased greatly. I ate as much as I could and gained little to no weight back, I was still skeletal.**_

_**Finally, he had found some sort of mixture which slowed my metabolism. Recovery was not as quick as I would have liked it to be…but all things take time.**_

_**I had to relearn everything, some things came back quicker then others.**_

_**We trained for two months until…**_

It was late in the afternoon and the sun was still beaming. Asia and Bingwen had been practicing for hours and she was getting stronger. Slowly she was resembling the young woman she was before she had been kidnapped.

She was exceptionally thrilled to learn the other day that she almost fit into her jeans again. Neil was recovering too, and beginning to work out again. The two had played a pretty awful game of Quidditch earlier in the day. Asia was never too great with the sport to begin with.

She was practicing some more defense tactics with Bingwen when Bill came running out of the cottage and yelled.

"OI! GET INSIDE QUICK!"

The two let their hands fall to their sides, exchanged a look of curiosity and ran into the cottage.

Asia noticed Neil, Airleas, Fleur, Fred and George were standing in the kitchen looking tense. Their eyes were all on something on the kitchen table, the two earth movers walked forward to see.

It was a coin that flashed six words.

CALLING ALL MEMBERS.  
HOGWARTS UNDER ATTACK.

_**May 2nd**__**.**_


	111. Chapter 111

This is the longest chapter I have _ever _written, and it has taken me all day so I am hoping for a good amount of reviews. I figured it's an appropriate day, today is the 1 year birthday of this story. Thank you all for all of your support over the last year!

Thanks for the reviews, Madmad237, Elfsquire90, Masterofbugs123, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Woodland Sprit, Kankananime123, Ashrachellexx, and PintoNess!

(And my apologies to KlaineSoCute, who's username got cut off in the last chapter's thank you section. The FF editor hates me sometimes. :P)

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 111

"Under attack…" Neil said. "I never thought I would live to see the day something like this would happen."

Asia and Bill nodded in agreement.

"Now what?" Asia asked, looking directly at Bingwen.

"Now, we need to round up the others." He said, looking from Asia to Airleas.

"Who else has these?" Asia asked Bill, pointing to the coin on the table.

"I've had to make a large number of them since last year, Hermione told me how to do it and I've been passing them out to Order members and allies on the side since."

Asia nodded.

"I must apparate back to my colony, gather the masses…" Airleas said quietly.

"How many?" Bill asked.

"Oh, there are about seven hundred and twenty of us." said Airleas, waving them off. I will be back in five minutes outside of your cottage, ready, with all of them.

With that, she exited the cottage and dissapparated.

"Well…that's good." Bill said nervously.

"Are you coming?" Asia asked, turning to her mentor.

He shook his head. "Not until the time is right."

"But…" She began.

"It has to be _you_."

She gave him a puzzled look, but he winked at her, exited the cottage and also dissapparated.

_**All of these feelings were coursing through me, Hogwarts was a home to many, including myself. To learn it was under attack was something so frightening and surreal to me. This had not only been home to our side, but it was home to their side as well.**_

As soon as Bingwen had left, a sea of green was beginning to appear outside of Shell Cottage.

"Zut alors." Fleur whispered.

At that moment, a silvery lynx patronus flew into the kitchen, Airleas and two other banshees came inside to listen to what it was going to say with the others.

From the patronus, came the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"_They are planning to attack the castle at midnight, all available forces must arrive immediately. You must not be seen! Unfortunately the only way is to go through Hogsmeade, where there is a Caterwauling Charm at night. There are two possible places to apparate, on the side of the Hogshead Bar or the side of Honeydukes. There are two allies waiting at these locations, they will know what to do. From there you will know what to do. Be quick, be careful. Anastasia, you are not to arrive until a quarter to twelve. No earlier."_

Asia snorted.

"_I am serious, Anastasia." _The patronus said before finally fading.

"Alright, so we ought to think of a strategy then. The Caterwauling Charm could really fuck us over if we go into this without a plan." said Bill.

Before Bill continued, Asia noticed he was waiting for Neil who was sending a patronus, a silver lion which flew quickly out of the door.

"Two of you are going to have to apparate at Honeydukes, and one is going to have to apparate at the Hogshead. It'll confuse them." Asia said, reading Bills thoughts.

Bill nodded and said. "I suppose we should get going then."

"Wait." Neil said, who had his Firebolt which had been recently moved to Shell Cottage by his parents, over his shoulder. "I'm going to go with Asia and them." He jerked his head towards the banshees.

Bill and Fleur stared at him, confused.

"It'll be awfully uneven if I go. One of you can apparate to one place while the other goes to another. Plus, I want to make sure this one doesn't fall while flying." He said.

"That is a valid point." Fleur said, then looking at Asia. "You 'aven't flown much, it is quite a trip."

Asia nodded.

"Alright." said Bill, looking around the room and looking outside at all of the banshees, intently listening.

"We will see you lot on the battlefield."

With that, the two headed outside and separately dissapparated.

The silvery lion that Neil cast traveled up the countryside and made its way into Scotland at a quick speed. It found the large white house in the hills quickly and moved through the window without hesitation.

"OI!" yelled Sean Wood. "OI! Come quick! Neil's patronus! Come on!"

There was a large clambering of footsteps as the other eighteen members of the Wood family made their way into the drawing room where Sean stood in front of the silver lion.

The parents and their children all gathered around it, waiting.

_"Hogwarts is under attack, battle at midnight."_

The entire Wood family exchanged glances and began to talk quickly.

In Paris, France a young woman with long curly blond hair sat at a café table.

Her bag was in her lap, she sat silently, sipping her coffee, undercover. No one knew her name here, no one knew where she was from. Just as _he _had wanted it to be.

She missed him terribly, and she hated this. She hated having to drag her parents to another country just for this. But he hadn't given her a choice, he was very adamant and she wanted to strangle him but she loved him too much. Day after day she worried, day after day she checked the radio stations, entering all of the passwords to hear anything about him. She hadn't heard much, other then that he was traveling across the world with Oliver. What they were up to, no one knew.

She felt a burning feeling on her thigh, and began to look through her bag. She found the source of her burning within a few moments, and when she picked up the coin it immediately stopped.

"CALLING ALL MEMBERS.  
HOGWARTS UNDER ATTACK."

Alexi abandoned her coffee and set off sprinting down the avenue towards the small apartment where she and her parents hid. She dropped her bag off, grabbed her wand, and sprinted towards the French Ministry of Magic building's apparition point and dissapparated.

Back in Cornwall, Asia, Neil, and Airleas stood outside with the large group of banshees.

Airleas was talking in her native tongue, barely audible, the hundreds of banshees were silent, listening carefully. Asia had to translate for Neil quickly and quietly.

"_We are going to apparate to Dufftown, and wait for these two to fly over us, once they fly over us, we will began to run, following them." _Airleas spoke calmly.

"_From then on, we will infiltrate castle grounds and split off into groups. We cannot risk fully shrieking…so I am telling you, choose your victims carefully. We don't want any casualties on our side. Understood?"_

The large group simply nodded.

"Who did you send that patronus to?" Asia asked, once the banshees were dispersing around the property, talking quietly and forming groups.

"The family. Had to tell 'em. Not sure if any of them would have known." said Neil, Asia nodded.

_**We waited a few hours outside, just sitting there, watching the sunset. Neil checked his watch often. As a group, we had decided we would leave at eleven.**_

Neil glanced at his watch, ten fifty-nine.

"Ready?" He said, turning to his sister-in-law. She inhaled and nodded, standing up.

"Is it time? Airleas asked.

"Yes, grandmother." She said.

"Take position, and get ready!" Airleas called, many of the banshees began to stir.

Asia looked around and found a suitable boulder, she stood on top of it. It began to hover a few feet from the ground.

Neil mounted his broom, waiting for her.

_**It was the first time I had flown more then three feet since recovering. And though I was nervous, it felt amazing and liberating. I was far too focused on the school to pay attention to any doubts that I had in my head.**_

_**We flew over Dufftown with ease, below I heard a few battle cries and looked down to see a large sea of black and green. The banshees had started running, following us to our destination.**_

In the distance, they had heard the boom of a cold voice Asia knew well. They had paused in midair, the banshees below them had haulted.

"_**I know you are preparing to fight." He said. **__**"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood. Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you should be rewarded. You have until midnight."**_

The voice died out, and Asia and Neil resumed flying, faster then before. The banshees below them began to run once more. Neil checked his watch, they were nearing Hogsmeade.

"It's five to twelve!" He shouted.

Asia looked at him, her eyes two bright yellow beacons in the dark. She shrugged and said. "Well, I guess we'll be spot on time then."

Hogsmeade was completely deserted, giving the banshees leeway to run through the small streets without opposition. They understood why when they noticed the crowd of Death Eaters, Giants, Dementors, and Vampires charging into the Hogwarts grounds up ahead.

Twelve on the dot.

The banshees, seemed to notice this as well and sped up, yelling battle cries. Coming from the west, Neil spotted several dozens of people on broomsticks flying towards the castle.

"This way!" Shouted a familiar voice. Neil and Asia both quickly looked in that direction.

Surely enough, Oliver Wood and Zach Kettler were leading what now appeared to be hundreds of men and women on broomsticks towards the battle.

"Quidditch players!" Neil shouted, confirming Asia's thoughts.

"Oi! Neil!" said one of them, throwing Neil a beaters club.

"Thanks, mate!" He called. The man who had thrown Neil the beater's club was his fellow beater on Scotland United.

Asia swooped westward, meeting with Oliver in the air, he noticed her easily. Her hair was flying in the breeze and her eyes were unmistakable. After all, he only knew one other person who could fly on a rock.

She stopped just in front of him, coming to the edge of the rock.

_**There were no words between us, looking at each other we just knew. This was it.**_

She took his face and pulled him closer, kissing him passionately. The others flew around them going down to battle, some of them whooping and cat calling.

They broke apart quickly and sped off in opposite directions.

The battle was so far only on the school grounds, spells were being fired from the windows and it was chaotic. Neil had sped off in the opposite direction, following the large mass of Quidditch players.

Asia quickly flew towards the Whomping Willow, dodging a fierce giant. She had decided to try a move she hadn't done in years.

She flew lower and then let the boulder under her feet fall, it had crushed a dementor instantly. She let the wind carry her to the ground, landing quickly and quietly on her feet.

She ducked several curses, no one had registered she was there yet among the chaos. She blended in quite well.

_**It was only five minutes into the battle and there were already bodies on the ground. It was a harsh, horrifying, reality.**_

Then she saw him, he wasn't hard to miss.

Fenrir Greyback was savagely attacking someone on the ground Asia could not see. Her heart raced and she sped towards him, her eyes a deep crimson.

She extended her hand backwards quickly and let a large rock fly at the werewolf, knocking him some distance away from his victim. Asia didn't want to look at who it was, all she saw was the blood on all over.

Fenrir got to his feet, his mouth and chest were covered in blood. He growled at her and then spoke in a bark. "Why hello there, beautiful. Nice to see you again."

Asia let out a hiss and he pounced, pinning her hard to the ground. He was not even a centimeter away from her face when he spoke again.

"You shouldn't have come back here, darling. He's looking for you, and he's _very _upset that you escaped…" He reached up, stroking her face.

Asia's eyes went black and she swiped her arm at him.

_Crack._

She had punched him in the head, but he did not sway.

"HEY!" roared a familiar voice which distracted Fenrir momentarily. It gave Asia the opportunity to kick him off of her with great force.

Remus Lupin appeared, his wand poised.

"Nice of you to join us, Lupin." Fenrir barked, showing his ugly teeth as he grinned.

"GET AWAY FROM HER." Remus snarled viciously, pointing his wand at the wolf who had bitten him so long ago.

"No, I don't think I will…" Fenrir said casually, a malicious glint in his eye as he approached Asia.

Remus snapped, firing a curse at him. Fenrir turned around, and they began to duel.

"Run!" He yelled, Asia obeyed, running through several duels, throwing hexes and curses as she went.

She collided right into someone she hadn't expected to see.

"JENNY!" Asia yelled over the roar of the battle.

"ASIA!" She replied, hugging her friend quickly before going back to back in a duel.

"I didn't expect to see you here after…" Asia said quickly, turning her head to the side to talk, as she fired a hex at a death eater.

"I wouldn't miss this. This has been my home. Our home. I'll be damned if these fuckers try and destroy it." She said, as she shield a charm from her attacker on the other side.

"Plus," Jenny continued. "I'm mad as _hell _and I've come here to mess all of these wankers up. I am _not _a force to be reckoned with." The last line she said more to her opponent then to her friend.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Asia responded on the other side, stunning her opponent.

"Where have you been?" Jenny asked, as she was still dueling her opponent and Asia had a new one.

"I was kidnapped the night Dumbledore died, spent seven months in Malfoy Manor slowly dying…I can't go into details right now." Asia said, just missing a killing curse by inches.

"Yeah, I wouldn't think it'd be a good time right now." Jenny replied, out of nowhere punching her attacker straight in the face.

"Who are you? My father!" Asia asked incredulously. Jenny laughed.

"No, but I just took an idea of his I suppose." She mused.

The ground began to shake. Asia blinked and could have sworn she saw someone in a brilliant Gryffindor red combating fiercely but she couldn't make out who it was.

"Is that you!" Jenny yelled over the noise.

"No!" Asia called, she then noticed a large stone gargoyle falling from the top of the school. "Watch yourself!" She yelled, pulling Jenny out of the way just in time.

"Thanks!" Jenny called, running in the opposite direction into the battle. Asia ran through the many combatants, she noticed her grandmother battling three men at once and decided to help.

"You're going to go the same way your _filthy blooded _husband did." hissed one of the men.

She flicked her fingers and the man was blown straight into the Whomping Willow. She ignored his screams.

Airleas turned to her granddaughter, slightly shocked.

"Nice aim."

"Thanks."

Airleas then resumed battling, one of the men had decided to tackle her to the ground.

_**Wrong idea…**_

Airleas forcefully took the mans head and shrieked in his ear, he fell limp instantly. She looked at the last man and said. "Well?"

He did nothing but run away.

"Bloody coward." Airleas spat, running off into the battle.

Asia made her way through the masses into the crumbling school, she saw a mass of red curly hair. She blinked quickly thinking she was seeing things.

She wasn't seeing things.

Percy Weasley was in the distance, dueling a death eater.

"PERCY!" Asia yelled, sprinting towards him. She was nearly thwarted by a man attempting to run at her. She pushed her hand out, sending a gust of wind so strong the man was blown backwards into the wall.

"ASIA!" Percy said, still dueling the death eater. At that very moment, the Death Eater's hood fell off, revealing Pius Thicknesse, the current Minister of Magic.

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Percy bellowed.

"You're kidding, Perce!" Fred Weasley said gleefully as the Death Eater he had been battling had been hit with a stunning spell.

"I don't think I've heard you joke…since your were-"

_Boom_.

_**A deafening explosion filled the air, and I heard nothing more. I felt myself being thrown backwards and as soon as I hit the ground I heard screams and yells. **_

_**I felt the warm air hit my face and I knew once of the castles main walls had been completely obliterated.**_

_**I opened my eyes to see just stone.**_

Asia swiftly moved her free arm, quickly moving the stone away from her to free herself.

"No! Fred! No!"

Asia heard Percy shout, she spotted him, shaking his brother.

_**I felt my heart start to tear, and I just ran, straight back into the battle. I didn't want to register what I had just seen.**_

Tears were threatening to pour from her eyes, she blinked furiously, trying to trap them.

She stepped outside, jumping over unknown bodies, unknown soldiers. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest when she heard a familiar, sinister laugh. An echo of a prior battle.

Asia spotted her easily, how could she not?

Bellatrix Lestrange seemed to have stopped everything she was doing just to shriek victoriously and laugh. She didn't know who her latest victim was until her eyes traveled downward for a moment.

Crumpled, lifeless on the ground was Nymphadora Tonks.

Asia let out an angry shriek and lunged at her cousin, tackling her to the ground. She was blasted off by Rodolphus, who was already in mid battle.

Before Bellatrix could lunge at her younger cousin, her wand ready. Asia forcefully kicked her square in the stomach. She let out a furious shriek.

"You _filthly _little _blood traitor_!" She snarled.

"You _filthy _little _incest_!" Asia mocked her voice well, her hands on her hips. She quickly flung a large rock, her cousin dodged it quickly. Before she could fire back, she paused, as all the combatants did.

_"You have fought valiantly."_ said a cold, familiar voice. It boomed throughout the grounds, echoing all the way to Hogsmeade.

_"Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me, you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. Treat your injured. I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you... I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not come to me, have not given yourself up, then battle recommences. This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall find you, and I shall punish every last man, woman, and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."_

Bellatrix and Rudolphus dissapparated. Asia let out a shaky sigh, and slowly walked over a few feet to where Tonks lay. She knelt before her old friend.

She clamped her hand over her mouth, sobbing, she couldn't hold it any longer. Was it so long ago that Tonks would hang out with Asia and Jenny in the library for the first four years of their schooling?

"Get up…" said a soft voice, a set of arms wrapped delicately around her shoudlers. She didn't look to see, all she saw was the brilliant Gryffindor red she had seen earlier in the battle. The voice was familiar, comforting and familiar.

"Please, get up." The voice urged again. "I know it is a cease fire, Anastasia. But that does not mean it is safe."

Hisoka.

Asia turned and wrapped her arms tightly around the vampire, hugging her tightly. She had no words. Hisoka seemed to reciprocate, and gently helped her off of the ground. Asia stuck out an arm, unable to look at Tonks. She swiftly levitated her onto a stretcher and covered her with a white sheet. The two silently made their way to the Great Hall and gently laid Tonks next to Fred.

Wordlessly, Asia left the Great Hall. She didn't want to think at that moment.

_**I had never been so relieved in my entire life to see Hisoka, but the pain of Fred and now Tonks weighed on me like a thick blanket of snow, threatening to crush and suffocate me. As I had left the Great Hall, I noticed more and more coming in with stretchers and white sheets. I didn't want to know…I didn't want to see anymore…**_

Asia made her way up the marble staircase to the first floor, the only floor that hadn't been completely destroyed. She sat in the windowsill, facing the lake.

The nighttime sky was littered with thousands of stars, everything else was pitch black. She sat and cried, trying hard to keep herself from loosing control.

"Hey…" said a soft voice.

"Lex…" Asia said, giving a tiny laugh of relief within her tears. Alexi's face was just as blotchy and swollen from crying. The old friends hugged tightly.

"I don't even know what to say…" She said.

"Me neither, Lex. Me neither…"

_**We sat there in silence…less then an hour it seemed when we heard the cold voice once more.**_

_"Harry Potter is dead…"_

_**I didn't hear anymore, my head and my heart chose not to. I wouldn't. I refused.**_

Alexi froze, exchanging a look with Asia who silently lifted herself from the windowsill and began to walk down towards the noises of jeers and victory cries entering the castle and the Great Hall.

Asia slowly made her way to the Great Hall where she could hear shouts of protest from her allies, and Lord Voldemort's relentless jeering.

There was a clang, a clatter, and a smash. Asia had walked into the Great Hall to see Neville Longbottom in a full body bind curse with a flaming Sorting Hat on his head.

Anastasia Wood had had enough.

She flicked her fingers quickly and the flames extinguished. Voldemort, along with every other onlooker in the hall turned silently towards the source of the wind which had put out the mumbling Sorting Hat.

"Well, well, well…" He said, beginning to saunter towards her. "Nice to see you've shown your pretty face."

"Don't." Asia began, holding up one had. "Come any closer to me."

Voldemort disregarded this, pushing his limits. Asia sent a huge tremor through the hall and he stopped.

"Testy, aren't we?" He tutted. "How many times must I show you discipline?" He was about to raise his wand when all hell broke loose.

Centaurs, Thestrals, Hippogriffs, Banshees, and an army of House Elves from the Hogwarts kitchen had ambused the Death Eaters. The giants that were on Voldemorts side reacted, stamping furiously and sending the battle into further chaos.

Asia saw Kreacher storm past her with a large group of House Elves yelling. "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight for my brave master, defender of House Elves! Fight for the brave Regulus! Fight for my Mistress Anastasia, liberator of creatures!"

Asia noticed someone in the distance, dropping large boulders on the opposing forces.

Bingwen…

Voldemort was dueling Slughorn, McGonagall, and Kingsley all at once. Bellatrix had done the same, but with Luna, Hermione, and Ginny and then quickly turned and began to battle just Molly Weasley.

A killing curse had nearly hit Molly and Asia stepped in.

"I bet youre just dying to go like your foolish parents." Bellatrix cooed. "Your father was a fool."

Asia sent a hex at her that just missed her by inches.

"You will die the same way your _filthy_ mother did." Bellatrix snarled, attempting to send another curse. Asia dodged with ease.

Airleas, in the crowd nearly went in but was held back by two other banshees.

"Let her do it on her own, Airleas." said Einin.

"I wonder what will happen to your husband when you're dead?" Bellatrix mused, still fighting. "I bet he'll just end it for himself, he's just as useless as you are. All of you blood traitors are the same. _Useless_, like Andromeda's daughter."

"_YOU-WILL-NEVER-EVER-KILL-AGAIN_!" Asia snarled, pointed her fingers to the ground, and sharply jerked them upwards. The entire hall began to shake violently, and a large crack opened down the center. Bellatrix fell into the earth, and it closed up as quickly as it had opened.

Voldemort let out an angry yell and McGonagall, Kingsley, and Slughorn were blasted backwards. He approached the young woman quickly.

"YOU." He roared, without a second thought he raised his wand and a forceful blow knocked Asia backwards and out of sight.

It was at that moment, that Harry Potter revealed himself from under the Invisibility Cloak. That was his cue, he just knew it. And so the legendary battle began between the two.

Harry had explained what he knew, and how he knew it to a very skeptical and sinister Voldemort.

"Severus Snape was never yours!" Harry shouted.

"What childish dream is this?" sneered Voldemort.

"Severus Snape was Albus Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother and Audrey Dalio, have you ever seen him cast a patronus? It was a doe. The same as my mothers. From the moment you threatened them, he worked for Dumbledore. You never even realized it…and Severus Snape was the man chosen to raise the one thing you've needed. The one thing that could help you win. Severus Snape raised Asia Dalio, right under you, and all of your followers."

Voldemort shrieked in fury, and the battle continued.


	112. Chapter 112

Stylistic reasons…113 coming out right after. ;]

Thanks for the reviews, Sarah Liz B, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, and JulesDragonLady!

Addressing Bellatrix's death, I'm sorry it was so quick. It may be elaborated on further in the next few chapters, let me see where this goes. I was hoping to add a bit more but I had a deadline for myself. (Literally it was 11:59 pm EST when I got the last chapter out. My goal was to have it out on the one year anniversary of course so if it was a minute later I wouldn't have been pleased with myself.)

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 112

**_Darkness…and then a blinding light._**


	113. Chapter 113

Told you it was coming out right after!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 113

Asia woke in lush, green, grass. She looked up at a crystal clear blue sky. It hurt to move, where was she?

_**I moved my head in each direction, seeing the grass all around me. My hearing heightened as a heard a tiny rustling. I looked up to see a sea of black hair, and then a pale face. It was like looking in a mirror, only my reflection had slightly different features. The nose was slightly smaller, the hair was sleek and straight, and her eyes…her eyes were brown, with small green flecks in the irises. As if someone had broken a green sheet of glass, and the brown was showing through…**_

"You did it, love." She breathed, staring down at her.

Asia blinked a few times…she was not a reflection.

"Mum?" She whispered, in disbelief. The reflection nodded with a grin, she extended a hand to help her up. Asia took it with a slight reluctance but managed to get to her feet, drinking in her mother's appearance.

Audrey wore the same long, black, shapeless robe that Asia had seen her in when she viewed Oliver's nightmares so long ago. Though Audrey did not have dark eyelids, or circles under her eyes…she looked…healthy.

"Where are we?" Asia whispered after a few moments of silence. Audrey exhaled and began to walk slowly, Asia followed.

"They say that the grass is always greener on the other side." Her mother replied simply, resembling Hisoka in so many ways.

"…Did I die?" Asia asked, feeling childish. She figured she must have.

Audrey shook her head and replied. "No, but _he _did. You survived, I am so proud of you." Tears welled up in her eyes.

Asia gave her mother a look of deep confusion, and asked a question that plagued her for seventeen years. "Why did you do this to me?"

Audrey sighed, stopping for a moment. "I'd figured you were going to ask that…"

"A few months after you were born, I began to have visions within my dreams. None of them made sense at first, I kept seeing myself…but I was different. I was at Hogwarts again, but I wasn't with any of my friends. They were all strangers…I was perplexed naturally. By the time you turned two, the dreams became more vivid but in my sleeping state I didn't comprehend. I saw an older Severus, an older Remus, and awful looking Sirius and a younger James. For a while, I began to think my seeing eye was becoming ruddy."

She began to walk once more and continued.

"This kept happening as the years went by, and just before you had turned three the visions came out of my dreams and I would have them come at me randomly during the day. I thought I must have been going mad, and I began to travel a bit more with Hisoka. The gigs couldn't even take my mind off of what I kept seeing. Eventually…my career was shot down in its prime when Albus alerted me that our family was in danger. In particular, you and I. We were forced into hiding, we never left our home after that. A whole year, inside…only hearing of bad news." Audrey's eyes welled up with tears for a moment, she quickly wiped them off.

"Your father, of course was allowed out of the house as I'm sure you recall. He was on guard duty, and carried out plenty of missions for the Order. There were several incidents where he had nearly been killed, or he was severely hurt and this caused me terrible unrest. When the war began to take its toll, whenever he was home he would drink copiously. He was so stressed…and our marriage began to deteriorate before my very eyes and our family before yours. I wrote to Hisoka, a few months before it all happened, begging her to get me out. She booked us a two night gig in Scotland and I left without a word to Sirius."

"Why? Why didn't you say anything? Didn't he know about your visions?" Asia asked, dying to know more.

"Your father, in his drunken, oblivious state had no idea." Audrey said, with bitter undertones. "And so I kept it a secret, part of it was spite for the fall out we were having. The gig was another form of spite, my selfish last resort if you will…"

"You wanted to see if he would worry that you were gone…" Asia said, piecing it together. Audrey nodded, a sad look on her face.

"I came across a gypsy, when I was in Scotland who confirmed my worst, innermost fears. I was going to die. I panicked of course, I wasn't ready to die. I had a new family, a prominent career and I was not ready to give any of that up so soon. At that point in time, I was still clinging to the notion that I would get out of the house and I was to reassume my career and my life…I was naïve…" Audrey's voice trailed off for a moment, she looked as if she were in deep contemplation.

"After hearing that, I left early the next morning from the hotel Hisoka and I were lodged in and headed to Clare Wood's house. Out of all of the visions I had had, I recognized her library in one of them. And so began my letters…" Audrey waved a hand.

"That's part of what I meant when I asked…" Asia's voice trailed off for a moment. He voice tinged with desperation and hurt. "Why the letters? Why did you put me through such emotional turmoil year after year?"

Audrey sighed once again, her eyes turned white as she looked at her daughter. Her voice breaking. "I couldn't stand knowing I'd become a blur to you in future years. I needed to know that you knew everything I did, everything I _tried _to do - was to make your life better than it could have been. Even in death, the thought still scares me of what could have happened to you if _he _had taken you."

Asia nodded, trying her best to keep her composure. This was emotionally nerve wracking…she changed the subject, realizing she still had so much more she wanted to ask her mother.

"That day, when you sang for the last time in the Hog's Head…did you know-"

Audrey cut her off, as if reading her mind.

"That Voldemort, Rudolphus, Dolohov, Knott, and Avery were in the bar watching me? And that Aberforth just happened to see them?"

"Yes…" Asia breathed. Audrey twirled for a moment, facing her daughter.

"I knew. But I knew a lot of things at that time, things that I just could not openly expel at the time otherwise it would interfere with the course of history. It was all a lot more than I _ever _wanted to know." She said in an eerie voice, then continued moving forward.

Asia let out a shaky, nervous breath. And Audrey twirled around again to face her once more.

"My sentiments exactly…" She replied, looking her square in the eyes. "I also knew that you were going to live with Severus over Remus. I quite purposely made them the options for your guardians. Also, it was another spite at your father."

Asia cocked her head. "But surely, you knew that werewolves are harmless to us?"

"Yes." Audrey twirled once more, running her hands over the tall grass. "I had figured that out during my second year, when I accidentally ran into werewolf Remus in the forbidden forest. But I knew that the Order wouldn't have known that, and that they'd pick Severus."

"Why one over the other?" She replied, taking a step towards her mother.

"I had a few reasons…" Audrey replied, suddenly kneeling in the grass. She motioned her daughter to come down and sit with her. "In no particular order, or matter of importance. First, I knew your father _hated_ Severus. It was not only out of some spiteful feelings but because I knew that when you were older, you would see Sirius again, and Severus would be there. I meant it to be so, so that they would cooperate. It worked to some degree…"

Asia snorted, Audrey ignored it and continued.

"Second, Remus unfortunately has always had issues finding housing and an occupation due to his condition. Though he wouldn't be harmful to you, it would have been a burden on him to just throw my only child at him. It would force him to get along with Severus as well…which worked." She said, giving her daughter a superior look. Asia laughed.

"Third and last, Severus…is a very intelligent man. And I knew this from the first time I met him, I knew that if I left you with him that he would take care of you in all ways possible. You and I cannot deny that. I knew he'd train you well, but one of the bigger reasons I chose him was because he needed you as much as you needed him. I'm sure you can understand that, you've both enriched each other's lives in some way."

Asia nodded, wondering where Severus was…she hadn't seen him since the battle begun. This for some reason had led her to thoughts of her father…in a month it would mark two years since she lost him forever.

"Do you still love him?" Asia whispered, her eyes turned deep blue, tears streaming from them.

"Sirius?" Audrey replied, reaching over and wiping the tears off her daughter's face with her thumb. "Of course. I never _stopped_, but I was so incredibly upset over what had become of our relationship. I knew it killed him a little when he found out that you were raised by Severus, but I know that somewhere along the way he realized it was for the best."

Asia sniffled, more tears falling and cried. "Then why isn't he _here_?"

Audrey looked to be in deep thought. "I'm not sure, sweetheart. We've been here for so long."

Asia looked up at her mother, a look of confusion surfacing from the distraught. "We…?"

Audrey nodded and pointed far over the field, where a pond was. Standing in front of that pond was a man, with salt and pepper hair. Before Asia could even inquire who he was, he turned around, sensing he was being watched and walked over quickly. In a matter of seconds he was standing before them, he had familiar green eyes and a slightly wrinkled face.

Isaac.

Asia gasped, looking at her grandfather. He wore a smile that resembled Audrey's.

"Welcome." He said, he had a thick, eastern European accent.

"Both…of …you…?" Asia questioned, so astounded to see her grandfather standing before him. And to hear his voice for the first time.

Father and daughter both nodded.

"He was here, when I first arrived." said Audrey, gesturing to the field. Isaac nodded.

"We believe that this was a place specifically meant for us." He said, gesturing to his daughter and himself. "Of the same powers, and of the same fate. Which is how you've landed here."

"But you're not dead." Audrey added, giving Isaac a look. He laughed.

"But how did I arrive here if I am not dead?" Asia asked, feeling childish, looking from her mother to her grandfather.

"It is what one would call a near death experience." Isaac replied thoughtfully, pacing for a moment.

"Perhaps you are here to know the truth…" Audrey supplied, looking deep in thought. "You've been in the dark for so long, it is only right."

Isaac nodded in agreement, taking a step towards his granddaughter.

"You were chosen all along, Anastasia." Isaac said, getting closer to his grandchild. He put his hands on both of her shoulders.

"I do not understand…" Asia replied, searching his naturally green eyes. Looking for the answer, as she had done her whole life.

"Surely, you have heard the saying that there can only be two, maximum three, of us existing at one time. Correct?" Audrey said.

Asia nodded, looking from her mother to her grandfather with curiosity.

"It is a _myth_…" Isaac said.

_**It had struck a hole in my heart, just thinking of the possibility that there could be others like myself and Bingwen that could have been alive. What had happened? Where were they?**_

"So then, are there more of us? Other then Bingwen and myself?" Asia asked, feeling a tiny bit of hope.

"No." said Audrey, she seemed just as pained by this as her daughter was. She knew something…

"Then how are there possibly more then two of us?" Asia was incredibly confused, her head felt heavy.

"Audrina, I thought you _left _this for her." Isaac said, looking at his daughter.

"I did leave it for you, dear." Audrey said, a smile forming on her face. "You just haven't looked hard enough."

"I…what…" Asia looked up at them.

Isaac outstretched his hand to her to help her up from the ground.

"It is time to go…" He pulled her into a long hug. "You have been so brave, and we are so proud of you." He whispered in her ear.

Audrey was crying when she joined the hug. Isaac looked at his daughter.

"I don't want to let her go…but I know I have to." She whispered into Asia's shoulder as the three were still hugging.

"She has to go back to her world, my Audrey." Isaac said firmly. "It is not time for her yet…"

Audrey nodded, and everything began to get fuzzy. Everything went black, and the last thing Asia heard was Audrey whisper. "I love you."


	114. Chapter 114

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Weasleytwinslover87, thecompletebookworm, Sarah Liz B, Masterofbugs123, and Woodland Spirit!

Answering one of Sarah Liz B's questions, because it wasn't completely clear in Chapter 112...

_""YOU." He roared, without a second thought he raised his wand and a forceful blow knocked Asia backwards and out of sight."_

It's vague, but I'm hoping it clears a bit up. Sorry for the confusion!

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 114

_**I woke in the earth, laying in the grass and stone. All I could see was the rubble I was surrounded by, buried deep inside of, and the light pink sky and littered with a few lone stars. And I registered where I was…**_


	115. Chapter 115

**Review, eh?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 115

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud._

_**Out of the silence came rhythmic thuds, they came closer, and closer. Until Neville Longbottom came into my sky.**_

"Asia! Oh thank god! Asia! Are you alright?" Neville exclaimed, it felt ten times louder to Asia and she cringed. She was still dizzy…

"OLIVER! OLIVER! OVER HERE! OVER HERE! SHE'S HERE. SHE'S ALIVE. SHE'S BURIED IN THE RUBBLE. QUICK!" Neville roared, going slightly hoarse.

More thuds followed, and some shouts that were so loud Asia couldn't discern the voices. The rocks under, over, and around her began to shift and move. The voices were louder now, closer.

In the blur, Asia saw fiery red hair…she couldn't tell which Weasley it was. After a few minutes, she felt her body being lifted and felt something wet on her face. Her blurred vision eased slightly, and she could make out the familiar face of Oliver Wood. She registered his tears, and was so confused as to why he was crying so much. Did he win a game? That was the only time she would ever witness him cry, when he won an important game…

His face wasn't that far from hers…or at least, it didn't look that way to her. She weakly reached up and rubbed some tears from his face. Her question came out in barely a whisper.

"All right there, lad?"

He gave a nervous laugh and kissed her several times on the forehead. As she was slowly regaining her surroundings she registered her throbbing headache and her sore body.

"Let's give the lovebirds a moment…" said Neville, ushering the crowd back into the castle. Oliver sat there with Asia laying in his lap looking up at him.

After a few moments of silence, Oliver whispered.

"I've n-never been more scared in my life, lass. I thought I lost you forever." His tears began to fall again, Asia once again wiped them. Her own eyes pooling with tears from the thought of not being with him.

"I-I-I wont go anywhere if you don't." Asia stammered, evening speaking was painful. She fumbled around for his hand, moving hurt, but she just wanted to hold his hand. He seemed to understand this and laced his fingers with hers.

"We need to get you to the inside, to the Healers." Oliver said, shifting himself and picking her up bridal style.

"Ollie." Asia began, about to ask him to put her down but they both stiffened, hearing a rustling at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Oliver, seemed to read her mind and helped her plant her feet on the ground. He wrapped one arm around her waist and put her other arm over his neck to support her weight.

Out of the forest came Severus Snape…though he was younger. He was the Severus that Asia had met when she was three years old.

Her heart leapt, seeing him. She wanted to run to him, and hug him. For it was all over now, they no longer had to hide.

Severus smoothly walked over to them, a large uncharacteristic smile on his face. A smile only Asia had seen him wear.

"I am so proud of you…the _both _of you."

Oliver snorted, slightly surprised. Severus gave him a look.

There was more noise coming from the forest. Rustling and faintly heard whispers.

"Where are they, Severus?" Came a familiar voice.

"Over here." He called back.

Out of the trees came a dashing young Remus Lupin with his hands in his pockets. He bore his normal smile, a smile that warmed Asia's heart.

"Severus…Remus…" Asia choked, looking at them and realizing what had happened. "I'm so s-"

"It's not your fault, Cub." Remus said, approaching her. "We're honored to have died for this. Really."

Severus nodded, wrapping her in a hug that felt all too real. She noticed that Oliver had let her go for a second.

Was this real?

"I've never regretted for a second taking you in as my own." He whispered to her. She stifled a sob.

"Oi! Don't hog her!" called another familiar voice, as a youthful Sirius Black loped out of the trees and straight to Severus. He bumped Severus out of the way to get a better look at his daughter and son in law.

"_Bloody _hell, you two look _awful_." Sirius exclaimed, he was grinning his famed Black grin. "Aw, I'm just pushing your buttons, you both look like you need some good sleep though."

He began playing with Asia's hair, something he used to do when she was a child.

"I'm sorry." He said suddenly, looking at the two. "I was such a fool…I'm sorry I left so soon…" He choked for a moment. Severus rolled his eyes, even in death some things never change.

"It's not your fault." Asia whispered, looking at him and touching his face. He felt so real.

"I'll never believe that…" Sirius said, putting his hand over hers. Trying to preserve how this felt.

"but I appreciate your effort…" He continued, going back to his casual demeanor. "I also very much appreciate the brutal annihilation of our cousin." He wore a huge grin.

"My word, Sirius! Shut your trap." said the lovely Lily Potter, briskly walking from the forest.

"What?" He exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at her.

"How dare you condone such a thing in front of your child! I don't care if it was for a bloody war, you shouldn't encourage such an awful thing." Lily scolded, and then turned to Asia.

"Oh my…" Lily said, walking closer to them, staring at Asia intently. "Look at how big you've grown…"

"And beautiful…" said James Potter, coming up next to Lily and wrapping an arm around her. Severus snorted, Remus elbowed him and motioned towards the trees where there was more movement.

"Aaaand you've married a Quidditch player! I won the bet! I called that one! Your father, when you were born didn't want to believe me on that one. I won, Padfoot!" James exclaimed, incredibly excited.

"Yeah, yeah…" Sirius said, kicking some dirt.

"He's a keeper too." Remus said, Asia and Oliver of course were the only ones that understood the joke.

James laughed loudly a few seconds later when he understood, Lilly also began to laugh. Though they abruptly stopped when the trees rustled once more.

The last to come out of the Forbidden Forest was Audrey Dalio, no longer wearing the long, black, robe that both Oliver and Asia had seen her in. But now a white one.

"She looks a lot better then when I saw her." Oliver said, more to his wife then anyone else.

Sirius nodded, he wore a huge smirk. "She looks bloody brilliant to me."

Audrey glided towards them, first stopping in front of Severus and enveloping him into a hug which seemed to last forever. She looked at him proudly and then said. "I knew I had picked the right person." She cast Sirius an all knowing look, after all, how many times had he complained while living with his daughter that Audrey had picked the wrong man?

She next approached Remus, she hugged him, kissed him on the cheek and said. "Remus, I know you figured out my reasoning long ago…but I want you to know I didn't mean any hard feelings."

"I know, Aud. I know." He said quietly, a smile forming on his face. Next, she moved past James and Lily, giving them a smile and to Oliver.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Oliver. You've plagued my seeing eye for quite a while." said Audrey smiling, giving Oliver a kiss on the cheek.

"Apologies…but I think you've gotten even…and scared the hell out of me." Oliver retorted, grinning.

"I don't think you understand me completely…I had visions of you two before either of you were born. I had never been so confused before…" Audrey replied, laughing.

"What? You knew about who she'd be with before she was born? Why didn't you tell me?" Sirius cried. "I could've cancelled that bet." James and Remus were doubling over with laughter.

Audrey ignored her husband, her attention was still on Oliver and her daughter.

"I had these insane visions of a marriage and being at Hogwarts again, it wasn't until it was too late for me that I realized these visions were of you two." Audrey said, her eyes searching.

Audrey next directed at her daughter. She didn't say anything but instead kissed her on the forehead.

"You know what to do." She whispered. "I'm ready to let go."

Asia nodded, understanding.

She finally reached her husband. He wore his signature Black smirk and said. "Miss me, love?"

Audrey paused for a moment, and then slapped her husband across the face.

Sirius looked shocked, James, Lily, and Remus were doubling over with laughter and Severus smirked proudly.

Audrey laughed, grabbed her husbands face and kissed him.

"I did, love. But you deserved that."

Sirius was rubbing his face. "Merlin…that _hurt_!"

Asia began to laugh, and Sirius turned on his heel.

"Don't you encourage her behavior, miss!" Sirius wagged a finger at his daughter. Audrey laughed.

"You were never quite good at that parenting thing, mate." James chimed in. Remus grinned, nodding in agreement.


	116. Chapter 116

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, ashrachellexx, Miss Lemci, PintoNess, Weasleytwinslover87, Duchess of Lantern Waste, Woodland Spirit, and Kankananime123! :]

I'm glad some of you guys are excited for the prequel, I am too. :D

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 116

"_You should've seen it! She was intense, man!" _said a familiar voice.

"_Neil hasn't shut up about this story yet." _said a sweet accented voice.

"_How did I miss this?" _said a voice Asia loved to hear.

"_I don't know, human Oliver. It was quite a sight." _said a calmer voice.

"_She was crazy, I tell ye! After Bellatrix made this snide remark about you, her eyes just went so black they looked like she had no eyes in the first place! Mighty scary!" _said the first voice.

"_Stop flailing your arms, you look like a moron." _said another voice.

"_Shut it, Mitch."_ said the first voice. _"Anyway, her eyes were black, and she was baring her teeth and I swear they looked pointy-"_

"_Her teeth aren't pointy, she's not a monster." _grumbled the voice Asia loved to hear. _"I've snogged her enough times to know that."_

"_I swear, Oliver. I'm not lying!" _said Neil frantically. _"Right, Izzy? Her teeth were pointy!"_

"_I saw pointy teeth too, Oliver." _Isabelle said.

"_It's not impossible…we've been known to have strange things happen when we lose our control." _reasoned Bingwen. _"The shrieking and the teeth are in her blood after all…here's the proof." _He pointed at Airleas, who was laying in the bed nearest to him.

"_Anyway…" _Neil said, going on. _"Her eyes were a murderous black, her teeth were all bared and pointed, she let out a low hiss, and her fingers start curling slowly. All of a sudden, the room started shaking like crazy! And she yells at her 'YOU WILL NEVER EVER KILL AGAIN' …The bloody floor opens up and she falls and it closes quickly! IT WAS SO COO-_OW!" Clare Wood hit her son upside the head.

"_I can't believe you're this fanatical about it, Neil Wood. Honestly! It was obviously a very emotional experience. That wench killed her father!" _Clare scolded.

"_Sorry, mum." _Neil said quietly, as Clare walked out of the wing for a moment.

"…_But Oliver, it was SO wicked."_

Oliver laughed slightly and then became serious. _"So what happened, after she did it?"_

"_Voldemort was pissed, he yelled and flicked his wand and there was this huge explosion. I'm assuming it carried her so far onto the grounds…that's where you found her? Right?"_

Oliver nodded gravely, he was so scared when he found her.

Asia's eyes fluttered open, she looked to the left and to the right, taking in her surroundings.

_**I was in the Dark Creatures Wing at St. Mungo's hopsital for the first time in seven years. However, this time, the wing was full with occupants. To my right, was my grandmother who had sustained a few cuts. To my left was Bane, who had looked exhausted and frail but wore a huge smile. It had been a few hours since the end of the battle.**_

"Nice to see you've finally decided to join us." Mitch Wood joked.

"Oh shut it, _Dad_." Asia said slyly. Mitch grinned.

"How's Mummy and the babies?"

"They're all safe and fine, thank you very much." Mitch said, crossing his arms and grinning.

_**Cora had ended up having twins, a boy and a girl…Neil, Oliver, and I had agreed that we would never bet on the sex of a baby again. Otherwise there would be the potential possibility of multiple Fred and George's running around.**_

"What were you just blubbering on about?" Asia asked, turning to her brother in-law.

"Your epic battle." Neil grinned.

"I don't remember much of it…I blacked out again." Asia said honestly.

Bingwen snorted.

"Like the time you blacked out and caused a tsunami." Asia sneered.

The two looked at each other for a long moment, broke composure and laughed.

"All right there?" Asia asked, looking over to the next bed at her grandmother.

"I'm lovely." Airleas grinned. "A little banged up, but lovely."

"I have the strangest thing to tell you…" Asia said, looking at her grandmother with a mixture of wonder and seriousness. "And you!" She said, looking at Bingwen.

"Well, they wont let me check out until tomorrow, so I think I'll have the time to hear." said Airleas.

"And I have nowhere to be." said Bingwen.

"Secrets are no fun unless you tell everyone." said Neil, crossing his arms.

Asia gave him a look, she made her eyes go dark and Neil let out a frightened yell. She then began to laugh hysterically.

"Your…face…" She was laughing so hard her ribs hurt. "Priceless!"

"Not funny! That was scary!" Neil said, hiding behind Isabelle.

Asia flashed him a mischievous smirk that he father once wore. "Sorry, Neil. I just had to…"

"I'm a little eager to know what you have to tell us…" Bingwen said, fidgeting for a moment. Asia laughed.

"Fine, Bing. Could everyone…" Asia began awkwardly.

"Excuse ourselves?" Neil supplied.

"Yeah…" She blushed.

"You got it!" said Mitch, grabbing Neil and dragging him out. Isabelle followed.

Oliver was just about to get up when Asia grabbed his arm.

"You can stay." Asia said, her voice soft.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's none of my business." Oliver said, awkwardly. He was now the only human in the ward.

"It's not…really, but I just don't want to let you go." Asia said honestly. "I've lost you a number of times because of this war and now that I have you back I don't want to lose you again…even if you will be just outside of the door."

Oliver smiled, and sat down in the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, rested her head on his shoulder and began to tell her tale of seeing Audrey and Isaac.

"Leave it to Isaac to leave you a mystery…" Airleas laughed.

"I'm surprised he didn't come out of the forest too." Oliver said thoughtfully.

"That was real?" Asia asked.

_**Since falling into the rubble, I wasn't sure what had been real and what hadn't.**_

"I saw them, and I didn't hit my head." Oliver said, looking at her.

"And Isaac did come out of the forest." said a tired Airleas, smiling dreamily. "He came to see me, Einin was there….Your grandfather has always been rather stealthy."

"I can imagine…" Asia replied, still trying to piece everything that had happened in the last few hours together.


	117. Chapter 117

I've decided to divide up the epilogue into four chapters, the transitions would be a little weird if I didn't. The transitions are weird in general, but I have smart readers and I know you'll all be able to figure them out. ;] x3

Thanks for the reviews, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, Madmad237, Weasleytwinslover87, Kankananime123, xXxHeiressofRavenclawxXx, UltimateLoveStorys, and Sarah Liz B! x3

It would be nice to have a lot of reviews, seeing as this story is coming to an end soon. ;] :P

The prequel is in full swing! I am so excited!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 117

**Epilogue  
**

_1 year later.  
_

_**For so long, I have felt nothing but a weight on my shoulders. It was a sorrow I could not leave behind, for I was so attached to what little I had of my past…**_

_**As I woke in the Great Hall that morning, two faces instantly came into my vision. **_

_**Edgar and Hisoka.**_

"She's stirring." said Edgar, tugging at Hisoka's kimono sleeve. Normally Hisoka would scold him but she didn't care much. In the last year everything had been so horrible that she didn't really care about anything anymore.

Asia's eyes fluttered open; the first thing she saw was the familiar enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall. She felt safe.

In a flash, she saw a familiar red and then Hisoka's face.

"Oh thank Merlin!" She cried, pulling Asia up and into her arms. Asia felt a slight strain on her body as Edgar had joined the hug and was crying as well. She was pretty sure if she were human she would pop like a balloon under such pressure._**  
**_

_**Though I did not have my mother, nor my father for a long time, were they not like parents all along? I had only seen Severus as a parent, for we were together for so long. But Hisoka and Edgar were just as much of parents as he was, were they not?**_

_**Why had it taken me so long to realize this?**_

_**Perhaps after everything, I was so thankful to see them. If I had died, I would have never had the chance to tell them that I truly loved them as though they were my parents. I was so blinded by my grief and despair in the beginning of my life that I lost sight of the present world around me.**_

_**And to wake up in the hall I had some of my best memories in, it was bittersweet. To mourn the dead, but to celebrate the life.**_


	118. Chapter 118

Review? ;]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 118

_**The aftermath of the war was no different from the first on the surface but beneath it was something completely new. I grieved for all I had lost, I grieved with those I was close to who lost.**_

Asia walked down the cobble stone streets, littered with streamers. It was deserted, but incredibly obvious a celebration has gone on in the last few days.

_**After I was cleared from Saint Mungo's, I went back to Godric's Hollow for the first time in years. I hadn't returned since I was evacuated nearly eighteen years earlier.**_

She stopped in the town square, looking towards the woods.

She saw a woods she knew well, just beyond those trees was the gate that lead to her parents' home.

She looked in the opposite direction, just down the tiny street was a dilapidated house she did not question. It hurt to look at, but it strangely put her at peace.

Asia didn't pass a further glance at either of the landmarks of her early childhood, instead she made her way down the road towards the cemetery.

After a few rows, she found the names she knew well. James and Lily Potter.

She read to herself the engraving on their combined tombstone.

_"The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death." _

She smiled at the irony, thinking of everything that had happened from the time she had been pulled from the rubble at the battleground to Harry recounting his tale to her at St. Mungo's.

She waved her hand, and a set of red and gold roses appeared. She placed them at the foot of the grave and made her way up the rows_**.**_

Further up in the small cemetery, at the top of a tiny hill she saw a rather ornate tombstone. She sped up slightly, to get a closer look.

It was shaped just as any other tombstone in the graveyard, but on it there was a statue of a woman in a flowing robe, her hair carved as if blowing in the wind. She held a cello in her left arm.

_AUDREY FIONA DALIO_

_MAY 25TH__, 1960 - OCTOBER 31__ST__, 1981_

_A devoted wife, mother, artist, and friend._

At the very bottom was the Dalio family crest, the very same crest on the back of Asia's cello.

_**After the second war, I did not grieve for my mother. The grief which I had for her lasted a life time, creeping up on me whenever it could to attack me. I was a helpless prisoner to it after the first war, and despite being in the company of Severus, and sometimes Remus, Edgar, and Hisoka, I felt more alone than ever.**_

As you know, this carried through a majority of my life.

Asia wore a small smile as she admired the stone.

"Lovely, isn't it?" said a voice.

She turned.

"Edgar!" Asia exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Do not scare me like that."

He grinned sheepishly. "I apologize. I would have expected you to hear me."

"I've been in a bit of a trance since I've gotten here." Asia supplied, turning back to the tombstone as Edgar joined her.

"Me too." He admitted. "I haven't set foot in this town since that night."

Asia nodded, then pointed to her mother's tombstone.

"Who did this?"

"Hisoka." Edgar said. "Though the words at the bottom weren't there at the funeral…"

"Then who?" Asia asked.

Edgar shrugged, putting an arm around her. "It is a mystery, my dear. I'm sure I have a few guesses under my belt."

After a moment or two in silence, Edgar spoke once more.

"Why did you come back here?"

"I thought." Asia paused. "I thought it would be a good place for Remus and Severus…to be among friends…."

_**Despite losing Severus, Remus, Tonks, and Fred, I was not alone in my grief. Especially for Severus…Oliver was with me all through it, as I was with him mourning the loss of his cousin, Bryce, and friend Brock from the English National Team. There were two funerals I had to plan, and I didn't know how I felt. Overwhelmed? Shocked? Confused? In all my life, I had never had a single thought of what I would do if two of the most important men in my life had died. I never thought they were even capable of dying, perhaps to me they were so immortal because of the love I felt for them.**_

"Andromeda was thinking about here for Tonks as well." She finished.

"Severus and Tonks were not Gryffindors." Edgar said slyly.

"But they died admirably…a true Gryffindor quality." Asia said, giving him a look.

"Ahh, I see." Edgar replied. After a long silence, he extended an arm to her and he spoke again. "Shall we?"

Asia nodded, taking his arm as they began to walk away she stopped and turned back around towards the tomb.

"Wait, Ed…" She said softly, walking up the small hill once more.

"What is it?" He said, catching up with her easily.

Asia's eyes were on a boulder just over the gate on the other side. She swiftly moved her hand and the boulder flew from the ground over the gate. She let it fall a about three feet from her mother's grave stone.

Edgar watched her curiously, her eyes were a bright yellow, she was incredibly focused. Asia swiftly began to move her hands. Sometimes in circular motions, sometimes in slashing motions, sometimes just using one or two fingers. The stone was crumbling quickly and reshaping.

Finally, after a few minutes Asia stopped, panting slightly. She stood back a few paces, Edgar followed.

The boulder was now shaped as a tombstone, in the exact same height and width as the one next to it. On top, was a man with curly shoulder length hair, Edgar blinked and the stone man became a stone dog, then transformed again.

"I thought you…" Edgar began, but Asia cut him off.

"I did perform a burial ritual at the Bollygorman colony two years ago…but, I don't know, just seeing this here, I felt it was right. Even though his physical remains aren't here, I think he'd want to be next to her." Asia said, thoughtfully looking at the newly carved stone.

Edgar watched her as she swiftly pointed her index finger and began to carve once more.

_SIRIUS BLACK III_

_FEBRUARY 19__TH__, 1959 - JUNE 18__TH__, 1996_

_A brave man, a loyal husband, father, godfather, and friend._

She now looked at her mother's tombstone, something was missing. Why had only her maiden name been carved into the stone?

Edgar, seeming to read her thoughts said. "At the time, Hisoka had deemed Sirius a filthy traitor, as had most of the wizarding world. So she had decided to leave out her married name."

Asia was just about to carve "Black" into her mother's tombstone, but Edgar stopped her and pointed his wand to do it.

Asia gave him a look.

"I wanted to contribute something." Edgar said, shrugging. She laughed.

After he had carved Audrey's rightful name in her tombstone, Asia waved her hand and flowers fell between her parents' final resting place.

"Come." Edgar said, extending his arm again. "Let's go."

She accepted his arm and the two silently made their way out of the cemetery.


	119. Chapter 119

One more to go people! :)

Thanks for the reviews, Rockinrachy, xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx, JulesDragonlady, UltimateLoveStorys, Madmad237, LunaFortuna, Christina-Lupin, Kankananime123, SuperNovaWriter, and Jasminebrooke!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 119

_**Oliver and I both were off from work that summer, but I did have one gig during the first week of June. **_

Asia walked though a very familiar iron gate to a very familiar mansion. She walked up the long walkway within seconds, and stopped at the front doors. The long white chiffon dress with bright pinks and orange flowers she wore was blowing slightly in the breeze.

She hadn't remembered the last time she had visited, it had to be two years…maybe more. All of the trees on the property were in bloom, she could smell it within the air.

It was strange, to not be accompanied by Hisoka to go to her clients. Strange, yet liberating. Though the two of them still performed and traveled together incredibly often.

She knocked on one of the large doors, it only took a minute before it had opened and he stood before her with a large grin.

"Ivy!" Viktor Krum exclaimed, dropping his usual formalities and lifting her into a hug. He spun her around a few times.

Asia laughed, hugging him back. "It is so good to see you are well, Viktor."

He set her down on the floor, the two took a good look at each other. Asia noticed his wounds easily. Not only had a battle broken out in Britain, but since May 2nd, more battles around the magical world had broken out. A revolution had been sparked, and with Voldemort gone, it was a losing battle for Dark Wizards.

Viktor had a large cut on his forehead, and what appeared to be a few burns on his arms.

"Viktor…you look like you've been through hell." Asia said, lightly touching one of the burns on his arm. He didn't wince.

"You shouldn't be talking, Ivy." Viktor said seriously. "Vat has happened to you? Hisoka told me you were kidnapped and that was the last I had heard from her. You look like you can't even fit into that dress! And you were already tiny as it is!"

She hadn't completely gained her weight back, but she was getting there.

Asia nodded and replied. "I was held prisoner in one of the snatcher camps for seven months…they starved and tortured us..."

Viktor made an angry face, but then he softened.

It was the story she would tell most of her clients when she would visit them in the next few months. After all, it wasn't far from the truth. It was a vague truth.

Viktor showed her inside and she put down her cello and her baggage.

At the top of Viktor's staircase, she noticed a tiny old man leaning up against the banister. He was clean shaven and healthy.

"Sava." Asia breathed, smiling. She was genuinely happy to see the elderly man in such good shape.

"Hello, dear." He replied, giving her a small wave as he made his way down the staircase.

"I 'ave been helping him with his English since we've gotten back here." Viktor explained.

"How long has it been since you've moved back?"

"Two months." said Sava, grinning and holding his arms out for a hug. Asia laughed, hugging him.

**_The National Quidditch League had postponed games until October, giving all of its players time to heal physically and emotionally. In the few weeks after the war Oliver and I began looking for a home to call our own, we had been married nearly three years and hadn't had a place to call home given the events that surrounded us. In the meantime, we stayed with Oliver's parents…Clare and Jon didn't mind, as they once again had a full house with Oliver's brothers, sister-in-laws, and now two grandchildren around._**

Over ten years to the day Oliver and I had first crossed paths, we finally moved into a house. It's a fairly large house for two people in the middle of the woods, not far from Oliver's parents home.

Asia walked through the empty hallway, running her hand up against the wood paneled wall.

She met Oliver in an empty room.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" He asked, looking around. She nodded with a huge grin on her face.

_**Upon moving in, I recall wishing that this home would be full of memories…and surprisingly I did get my wish. Harry swings by often, Jenny and George are practically residents, my grandmother comes every month. We've had plenty of friends and family alike visit week after week, we even held a chaotic Christmas this year with the entire Wood family, the Weasleys, Harry, Teddy, Andromeda, Edgar, Hisoka, Zach and Alexi, and my grandmother with some of the colony.**_

"How exactly are we going about opening presents?" Charlie asked, entering the hallway and looking to his left where the den was filled, literally from floor to almost the ceiling, with gifts.

"That's a good question." replied a puzzled Oliver.

"Good planning, twit." Sean Wood, Oliver's cousin, piped up. Mitch and Aiden simultaneously elbowed him.

"Well, everyone's here." said Isabelle, who was holding Neil's hand. The two had recently announced that they were a couple, though no one was surprised.

"No, George and Jenny are missing." said Harry, holding a cooing baby Teddy on his hip.

"No we're not!" called George Weasley's voice from inside of the den. Out of nowhere, they saw a head of firey red hair pop out of the center of the presents. A head of black hair popped out next.

"Oi! What are you two doing?" Oliver barked, sounding like Captain Wood.

"Keep your kilt, or should I say _skirt _on, _Olivia_! We made a fort!" Jenny called.

"Yeah, we got bored with you lot so we decided to come here and make a fort." George said, somewhat back to his old self.

Percy, Zach, Alexi, and Asia doubled over laughing.

_**Andromeda lets us take Teddy every other week, and I swear he is my own. Just as Remus called me his own cub on several occasions, Teddy is mine. When I look at him, I can see his parents beaming back at me as he smiles. When he giggles I hear a combination of their laughs. The way Oliver looks at him, I know he feels the same way. And every night he's here, I swear to him I'll never let anyone hurt him or make him feel odd because he has an ability…**_

Many of the rooms in their house were empty, which was great when it came to having multiple guests but when it was just the two of them neither knew what to do with any of the rooms.

Asia had claimed a tinier one in the corner of the upstairs for herself. The only things in there were a music stand, her cello, and a desk.

She moved the desk near the window and placed a magical typewriter on it.

_**I decided to follow a suggestion Luna Lovegood had made to me in the cellar over a year ago, and publish a memoir…but I do not want to be connected with it. This will be published in many, many, years…when my husband and I are long gone. **_

Asia looked down at the floor near her desk and gazed at some of the headlines…

'_HARRY POTTER VINDICATED.'_

'_MINISTRY BACK IN GOOD HANDS.'_

'_LONGTIME AUROR KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT DECLARED MINISTER OF MAGIC.'_

'_AUDREY DALIO AND DAUGHTER, DARK CREATURES?__**'**_

_**Rumors did circulate, and those who saw me knew the truth. And I was not bothered…**_

_**Since leaving the cellar, I've concluded that my story is not meant to be told while our world is slowly piecing itself back together. But then again…is my story even meant to be told at all? Is it not just ink on the parchment that will eventually be washed away by the waters of time?**_


	120. Chapter 120

Authors note at the bottom, read please! :]

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THIS, EXCEPT FOR ANY CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE. JK ROWLING IS AMAZING! **

CHAPTER 120

"Are you sure?" Oliver called.

"I am positive." Asia replied, crossing her arms and looking stern for a moment.

"Lass." Oliver whined.

"Lad." Asia mocked him, he threw her a dirty look and she giggled.

"After all these years, you don't trust me?" asked Oliver, seeming slightly desperate.

Asia opened her mouth to speak but Oliver beat her to the punch.

"Eleven years, we've known each other. And you don't trust me with your life after all we've been through?" Oliver asked, playing the sympathy card a little too well.

Asia refused to crumble, she knew this game all to well, they loved to play on each other's weaknesses.

"It's not my life that I'm concerned about, Oliver Wood." Asia replied.

"Yeah, _Olivia_!" Jenny jeered. "You know, I shouldn't even trust _Geraldine _over here. _She's _awful."

"Can it, _Jerry_." Oliver replied in mock anger.

"Yeah, _Jerry_!" said George, he then spoke in a voice of mock sadness. "B-but you don't want to come with me?"

Jenny shook her head quickly. George gave her a look, and of course, she crumbled.

"Okay! Okay! Fine!" She said, throwing her arms in the air.

"Where's _Perdita_?" Asia asked.

"He's coming in a while, had to pick up his lady friend." said George.

"Thanks, _Geraldine_!" Asia called, George momentarily acted like a girl and batted his eyelashes.

_**Tonight, I sit outside in front of our house watching the boys play Quidditch, laughing. George carefully taking a pregnant Jenny up onto his broom. Claiming that teaching the unborn baby to play Quidditch now will make him (as George is hoping it to be a boy) …or her…a natural athlete. Oliver's attempted to pull me up there himself, wishing the same for our own unborn.**_

Jenny and I are both five months along, Alexi, ironically is four months along. 

_**And if you're wondering…  
**_

_**No, it wasn't planned. But I am thrilled it's happening.**_

_**I can now tell you, as I sit here looking out into the twilight that in some twisted way, despite everything that has happened, and all of the suffering, this was worth it for how I feel right now. After nearly eighteen years of searching for a meaning after that dark Halloween night in nineteen eighty one, I've found it.**_

_**For a young girl who had existed in twenty two years of hiding, despair, and tragedy to find that she had more courage then she knew. To face something larger and more powerful then she could ever imagine, and to survive it…to finally be free...**_

Could that not be called happiness?

* * *

Wow...over a year and 120 chapters later this story is _finally_ complete. Holy god that went by quick.

I've said it probably a good fifty or more times throughout publishing, but if you've read this whole thing...**Thank you**.

I would have never dreamed that anything I could have possibly written would even generate readers or over 350 reviews. I'm flattered.

The finer details of the prequel are in the works, but it's pretty much ready to go! Chapter one has been written, expect it to be published on

**June 22nd**!

The first chapter is going to be a bit short, just like the first of this story, but it will gradually get longer. I've got some interesting twists that i can't wait for

you guys to see. You know the basics already from this story... ;]

Again, thank you, all of you, for your kind words and for reading and reviewing.

Thank you!

:]


End file.
